World's correctional facility
by puppygitl8u
Summary: criminal afred has been sent to live the rest of his life in a very strange prison...first time writing a story like this please be nice! YAOI not countries in this just normal humans. Mostly USUK with a few other pairings floating around.
1. Chapter 1

" WORLD'S CORRECTIONAL FACILITY " Alfred F. Jones saw as the old, hot, boring bus passed a very large sign. The poor angry American was forced to live the rest of his criminal life in this stupid jail just because killed a few men.

"why me?" Alfred asked himself for the millionth time.

"shut up" the very up tight police officer grunted for the millionth time. Alfred glared at the cop, wanting so badly to shoot his brains out. After a few tense moments the old bus stopped lazily in front of what Alfred thought was the nicest looking jail he's been in. He followed one of the jails officers, a small Chinese man who happily welcomed Alfred to his home for the rest of his life. they walked quietly to the wardens office, the only sound was Alfred annoying hand and leg cuffs clinging every time they hit each other. While on that verrry long walk Alfred got to look at other officers. He wasn't scared of them, just a bit uncomfortable around them, because as the officers passed, Alfred noticed them checking him out.

Once they reached the wardens, Alfred was beginning to blush and yell at any other perverted officer " LIKE WHAT YOU SEE?".

"WARDEN IVAN! THE NEW CRIMINAL HAS COME AS YOU REQUESTED ARU~" the small Chinese officer yelled happily. They heard a muffled "come in.." and the small Chinese man quickly opened the door and held it open for the very nervous Alfred. Alfred entered the very nice and neat office cautiously. It had very mild colors on the walls and a dark blue carpet floor. polished wooden chairs were put in front of a very polished wooden desk. behind the nice desk was a tall, bulky man. The mans had short straight blonde grey hair and violet eyes, plus a fairly large nose.

"come in come in da." The man said with a thick accent, Russian Alfred guessed. The Chinese officer gently pushed Alfred to a chair and stood behind him.

"thank you Yao da~" The man said to the Chinese officer and the Chinese officer bowed happily.

"welcome..ah..Alfred right?" The man started, "well it is nice meeting you you~ I am the warden of this peaceful prison, Ivan Braginski" The warden smiled as he leaned over the desk to shake Alfred's chained hand. Alfred took a good look at the warden. He had on a plain white T-shirt, from what he could see light blue jeans, and a very large scarf around his neck that could easily be used to strangle the warden to death.

"yeah...not nice to meet you" Alfred mumbled as he raised his hands to take the hand.

"not nice?" Warden Ivan asked in a sad tone.

"well you know...I'm a criminal...your a person imprisoning me here...never a nice meeting" Alfred said slowly.

"OH!" Ivan laughed, The Chinese officer named Yao stifled a chuckle. " yes da... I guess that's fair..." Ivan said as he slowly walked around his desk to face Alfred.

"Yao, have you not told Alfred here the rules in this prison?" Ivan asked and Yao slowly shook his head.

"sorry aru... you just seemed so eager to meet him, I wanted to bring him here as quick as I could aru...must've slipped my mind" Yao mumbled with a small frown , fear showing in his hazel eyes.

"Da I understand! We'll 'talk' about this after yes?" Ivan said calmly, a dark gleam in his eyes that Alfred feared instantly.

"rules?" Alfred squeaked, wanting to rid of the tension in the room. Yao's pale face quickly redden and looked away, Ivan simply smiled.

"yes da~ rules! very simple rules really. You may do what ever you want, beside killing anyone or trying to escape. I want everyone here to enjoy them selves da~" Ivan said as he laid a very large hand on Alfred's shoulder.

"simple enough" Alfred thought to himself, not noticing the feral look Ivan was giving him.

"Da...I do also want to tell you what everyone here calls ' THE WORLD'S CORRECTIONAL FACILITY ' " Ivan said, slowly getting closer to Alfred.

"what? 'prison' not good enough?" Alfred grunted now noticing Ivan's lack of personal space.

"Da everyone here calls it' GAYOPOLIS' " Ivan growled in Alfred's ear before pushing him roughly to the ground and climbing on top of him.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINKS YOU'RE DOING?" Alfred screamed as he stared ,fearful, at Ivan's dark purple eyes.

"da? having my way with you obviously..." Ivan whispered as he very roughly removed Alfred's clothes. Alfred gasped as Ivan sucked on one of his nipples. _nononono! you sick person don't dare get turned on by this perverted warden!_ Alfred screamed as he felt one of Ivan's hands grabbed his slowly hardening manhood. Ivan, fully enjoying Alfred's awkwardness, began pumping slowly, his pace increasing every time Alfred tried to suppress a moan.

"da~ you make funny faces when turned on...Yao don't you agree?" Ivan mused. The previously forgotten Yao walked over to examine Alfred's face.

"yes aru~ very funny." he said meekly. Alfred twisted his head and glared at Yao. Yao only gave him a small sympathetic smile before turning his back on the scene. Ivan continued pumping poor Alfred until he climaxed and then got off the tired man.

"Yao, please take Alfred to cell 69 and come back so we can have our 'talk' " "all right aru" was all Alfred heard as he slowly drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**hope you all enjoy this new chapter~  
I do not own hetalia or any of its charaters**

Alfred woke up in unfamiliar surroundings. First off, he was in a bed, not on the perverted warden's floor. Second, he no longer had any hand or leg cuffs on. Third, he had no pants or underwear on from what he felt. He sat up on the somewhat comfortable bed and realized he was wearing an extremely large shirt that covered his nakedness. He was in cell he observed by the gray room and metal bars on the window and one of the walls. He turned his head a finally noticed another man in his cell. The man was sitting on another bed, reading a Harry Potter book. "What the hell are you doing in my cell?" Alfred yelled. The man jumped slightly and put the book down to look at Alfred more clearly. "Your cell? I was here before you, you wanker!" the man yelled back with a very thick British accent. Alfred took a good look at this man. He had short messy sandy blonde hair, extremely bushy eyebrows, and green eyes. He was wearing baggy orange jail pants. No shirt. "Why the hell am I in your cell and why are you shirtless?" Alfred hissed. "How the bloody hell should I know why you're here? And I'm shirtless because you're wearing my shirt. They brought you here bloody naked so I had to cover you up somehow" The man hissed back. "Who brought me here?" Alfred asked. "Yao and Ludwig, two officer's here." the man said as he walked to a large chest in the room. Alfred watched as the man dug through the chest looking for something. "Ah! Here we go!" The man said happily as he pulled out a white shirt and baggy orange pants. He quickly put the shirt on and threw the pants at Alfred. "Put those on git, unless you want to get raped again" He said, a sly smile forming on his face. Alfred blushed and quickly put on the pants. "My names not 'git'" Alfred grumbled. "What is your name then?" "Alfred...Alfred F. Jones what yours?" "Arthur...Arthur Kirkland" Alfred stared at Arthur for a good long moment until he heard his cell door open. In front of the door stood Yao, smiling timidly at both of them. "Come on you two, dinner's ready aru" Yao said. Arthur and Alfred walked out of the cell quickly, Arthur going ahead as Alfred stayed behind Yao. Arthur looked behind, "Alfred, what's wrong?" Yao stopped and Alfred stopped a few feet behind him.

"Don't worry Arthur, he's just weary of me aru" Yao said smiling at the glaring Alfred. Arthur walked back to them and gave them both confused looks. "Now what has Yao done to be weary of him Alfred?" Arthur asked as he placed a reassuring hand on Alfred. "He watched as the perverted warden molested me." Alfred growled. "I am really sorry about that aru, but the warden was already angry at me, I didn't think I could face a harsher punishment" Yao said sadly. "Punishment?" Alfred and Arthur said in unison. "Yes well..."

Flashback time~

Yao was returning from taking the poor unconscious American to the cell. He was scared of the 'talk' he was about to have with Ivan. He knocked on the warden's door, heard a muffled come in and entered. Ivan was nowhere to be seen which made Yao uneasy. "Warden? I'm here for that talk." Yao whimpered. Yao got silence as he fearfully entered the warden's room. As he looked around the room he noticed that Ivan's bedroom (cuz his bedroom is connected to his office, yes he lives in the jail) light was on. He slowly walked to the room and softly knocked on the open door. "Come in, da," Ivan whispered though showed no sign of his whereabouts. Yao entered the room and came face to face with and evil, smiling, mostly naked Russian. Yao felt his face burn and he knew he was blushing the deepest red possible. Ivan only smiled bigger and walked over to him. Now, right now Ivan is only wearing his scarf, his boxers. Nothing more. "What are you staring at, Yao?~" Ivan asked, grinning widely as he looked Yao up and down, his grin growing impossibly wider as his eyes landed on the Chinese man's pants.

"There's a new rule in my office now, Yao~" Ivan said, slowly stepping closer and closer to Yao, "It's a simple one, da; all you have to do is get naked," as he breathed this last sentence , Ivan began to undo the buttons of Yao's shirt, edging his mouth closer and closer to his jawline.

"W-wait, aru," Yao mumbled, struggling in vain against Ivan's iron grip on his clothing. His chest had become freed of its confinement of his shirt; Ivan's hands roamed freely, pinching at a nipple playfully, laying kisses lower and lower down his jaw and neck line. "W-w-wait! Ivan you said you wanted t-t-to talk! Not this!" the smaller man screamed, trying his best to ignore the heat he felt in the lower part of his body. "Mm talking is really boring...I like this better Yao~" Ivan murmured as he began sucking on poor Yao's neck. Yao gave a small gasp despite himself, which Ivan took notice of, of course. "Yaoo," he moaned into his ear, "I knew you would like this, daaaa?" Now Ivan was beginning to undo Yao's pants, grinning into the kiss he planted roughly on Yao's lips.

"N-no," Yao panted, turning away from the embrace as best he could, but to no avail. Ivan easily lifted the smaller male and removed the flailing man's pants and boxers in one swift motion. Ivan smiled happily as he saw Yao's slowly hardening member. Ivan slammed Yao up against the wall of the room, pulling on his ponytail to elicit a small scream from the man.

"I-Ivan! Please don't..." Yao begged, his face bright red with a mixture of need and embarrassment.

"But Yao, you ARE in enjoying this, da," Ivan grinned, grasping Yao's length and sucking roughly on his neck.

Then suddenly, Ivan stopped. He walked back away from Yao, kicking the man's clothes out of his way. Yao fell to the ground, gasping and heaving, crawling over to pick up his fallen uniform. Ivan saw this and froze Yao with a death glare. "Now yao~ I still need to punish you! No need to get dressed yet" Ivan said rummaging through his drawers, out of which he pulled a small paddle. He once again started to walk slowly towards Yao, who was paralyzed with fear. Ivan jerked Yao's head back, smacking the paddle against his ass. Yao screamed, fighting back tears as the paddle continued to hit him again and again. Once Ivan seemed satisfied, he threw the paddle to a random area of the room and grabbed the small Asian rather roughly, dragging him to his bed.

Yao couldn't quite remember what happened after that...all he knew was he awoke alone, naked, and sore on Ivan's bed. He looked at Alfred and Arthur and almost laughed. Alfred was staring at him in fear; Arthur seemed depressed that he couldn't finish the story. "Let me give you some advice, aru," Yao said, suppressing a shudder, "If you don't want to end up in such a position, I'd suggest obeying the rules aru." Yao said to Alfred. "Not just the warden's rules mate, also the rules of officers and prisoners" Arthur mumbled, walking again to the dinner hall. The rest of the walk was quiet. Once they reached the mess hall, hardly anybody was there. Yao left them to get their own food. Once they got their food, chili, they walked to a small table near a tiny window. They ate in silence, only making small conversations every once in a while. "Su-san! Why don't we eat outside? It's really nice outside today!" a happy voice broke the silence. Alfred and Arthur both turned to the voice and saw three blonde males walking inside.

"Yo dude, who are those guys?" Alfred asked Arthur, motioning to the three blonde men.

"Them? They're Berwald and Tino, both prisoners here, and then that's officer...Ludwig" Arthur replied, glaring at the back of the tallest man's head. "Mr. Arthur!" the smallest blonde screamed as he ran to their table. He was a fairly weak looking guy Alfred thought to himself, he looked like the type of guy that would give anyone anything they wanted, no questions asked. The other blonde walking in their direction looked like trouble. He seemed to be glaring at everyone for no reason and had the atmosphere of being someone who killed a bunch of people without question. " 'ello Tino" Arthur said to the smaller boy, giving a small nod to the taller one. "Who's this?" Tino asked staring at Alfred. "new guy, Alfred F. Jones" Arthur mumbled as he threw his remaining chili in the trash. "Yo" Alfred mumbled as he kept staring at the more dangerous looking one. Tino looked at Alfred and then to the other man. "Hmm? Oh! Ha-ha sorry this is Berwald" Tino said grabbing the tall man's arm gently "He may look mean but he's really kind" Tino smiled up at Berwald. "...As l'ng as no on hurts m'wife" Berwald mumbled, grabbing Tino by the waist towards him. Tino blushed and turned his head away meekly, "Ha-ha...yeah, well, we were planning to eat outside, do you want to come with us?" he asked.

"No, it's ok," Arthur said, giving the smallest of glances at Ludwig, who was standing a few feet away from them.

"Oh, well, see you later! Moi Moi!" Tino said, waving to Alfred and Arthur as Berwald, Ludwig and he left for the outdoors. "What'd Tino do to get in this hellhole?" Alfred finally asked once the trio left. "Mm don't take this as the truth...but rumors say that berwald had been hired by some gang member to kill a few guys and Tino there was his little accomplice" Arthur said as he laid his head on the table. Alfred threw away the few bits of chili he hadn't eaten. "You sure? Isn't there files on them to check out?" "Sure. But the only ones who have access to them is the warden and officer Ludwig" Arthur grumbled. "What'd that Ludwig guy do to make you pissed off every time he comes up?" Alfred asked.

"I...DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT, YOU BLOODY GIT" Arthur snapped, slamming his hands hard on the table. Yao, who seemed to either have super hearing or was nearby, came running in. police hitting stick in hand, ready for anything.

Arthur waved the man off distractedly, "Sorry, Yao, I didn't mean anything," he said. Yao looked back and forth between the two for a few seconds. "Alright aru," he said before walking back to his post. After Yao had left, Alfred started pouting, which made Arthur blush despite himself. "Awwww come on dude! All day you've been telling me stuff about all these other dudes in this hellhole, and since you're gonna be my cell mate then I should know stuff about you!" Alfred whined.

Arthur glared at Alfred, his face flushing even more as the young man continued to pout. "First off, wanker, you've only been conscious since about an hour ago, and you've only met three people, so there's no way in bloody hell that I've told you about everyone,'" Arthur ranted, "However," he continued, "I guess I could tell you about my beef with Ludwig." "TELLMETELLMETELLME" the American yelled happily, jumping up and down. "Not here" Arthur hissed "Later, when everyone's gone to bed and that bloody officer isn't on duty." Yao came after Arthur said that and took them back to their cell. Alfred didn't like waiting. he wanted to know so badly all he could handle was stare intently at Arthur as he continued to read the Harry Potter book. While staring so intently at the British man, Alfred noticed small things about the older man that sent warning signals into his brain. He noticed that Arthur had a lot of holes on his ears, piercings? Arthur didn't seem like the piercings type, then again Yao didn't seem like a proper officer... he began to wonder if he had any other piercings on his body. Maybe on his tongue? Or chest? He stopped that thought before his mind pictured a naked Arthur and where piercings could possibly be. Arthur seemed to have thought that it's been long enough time so they could talk as privately as possible.

"DUDE. TELLMETELLMETELLME OH GOD PLEASE I CAN'T WAIT ANYMORE," Alfred begged, flinging himself off of his bed and into Arthur's standing form.

"SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP," Arthur cried hoarsely, shoving Alfred back onto the bunk. Alfred sat up eagerly, practically wetting himself from the excitement of the coming tale. Arthur sat down next to him, sitting in silence until Alfred stopped fidgeting. "Well...I guess to begin the story I should tell you about my life on the outside world...out there...I was what you call a pimp" Arthur said, bracing for any annoying comments Alfred might say. There was silence, Alfred stared at the British man in disbelief. "You're...kidding right? You don't look or act like a pimp" "Why the bloody hell should I kid about my life? I was a pimp git, sold drugs...sold women mostly; few men. That's how I met Ludwig."

another Flashback~

Arthur was enjoying his life as a pimp. He was making money with the drugs and sex slaves. He had everything he wanted. Then the cops stuck their noses in his business. he knew what he did was illegal, he just didn't care. It was his life, his choice, and the damned cops weren't going to stop him. Ludwig wasn't a real cop, they asked the warden to borrow him to catch Arthur. Arthur had escaped the cops before, but he wasn't ready for the tall, muscular German to trick him. He had done the usual plan to sneak out his income while he distracted the cops. When out of nowhere a large muscular arm grabbed him and roughly threw him to the ground, Arthur hadn't a clue what to do. He felt someone climb on his back and cuff him. After that he made a bunch of threats and cussed every single cop he saw. Ludwig had beaten him to a pulp when he cussed him out. He was sent here immediately and every day, when he saw Ludwig, he would waste his breath calling every single insult ever created and then got beaten up.

Arthur stayed silent once he finished his story. he was lost in the past, and Alfred was sure he should bring him back. "W-w-wow..." was all he could manage. Arthur snapped back and managed a forced laugh "I've learned my lesson don't worry mate. Take my advice Alfred, keep to the rules here, enjoy your time here, and never get on anyone's bad side." Arthur said as he stood to stretch. "Ah...best get some sleep, tomorrow we have license plate work," Arthur mumbled as he crawled into his somewhat comfortable bunk. "Not tired," Arthur heard Alfred mumble. Arthur turned onto his side to get a better look at Alfred; he couldn't tell what his expression was in the growing gloom, however.

"Just go to sleep, mate," Arthur grumbled, he didn't want to deal with the American anymore tonight.

"I told you dude, I'm not tired," Alfred restated, and in one swift motion he was straddling Arthur. "A-A-ALFRED?" Arthur freaked out. He wasn't expecting him to act this way, even when earlier this day he was molested. "A-Alfred, I'm not in the mood to do anything like this." Arthur said as calmly as he could possibly be. Alfred said nothing, He wasn't really sure what he wanted. He was hoiney, he knew that. but he felt bad that he was going to ask for relief from his new friend here. "Git get off!" Arthur growled as he tried his best to remove the heavier man off him. Alfred stopped Arthur's efforts by gently putting one of his hands on the British man's groin. Arthur flushed crimson, sure that Alfred could hear the rapid pounding in his chest. Alfred leaned forward to whisper in Arthur's ear.

"I-I'll stop if you want me to," he whispered. Arthur could hear the concern in his voice, and that Alfred didn't want to stop.

"It's...ok," Arthur mumbled, "I..."

"Tell me you want me," Alfred panted, rubbing Arthur's groin. Arthur removed the hand away half-heartedly, "I will help you get tired, just not like this tonight," He whispered, gently pushing Alfred up. "so we will do this another night?" Alfred asked, slightly distracted by the small, curious hands on his chest. Arthur didn't answer, just continued his blind exploration on Alfred's muscular chest. He wasn't sure what he wanted, but nonetheless he leaned forward and began sucking on Alfred's collarbone, his hands exploring every nook and cranny of Alfred's chest. Alfred placed his arms around Arthur's neck, a hand tangling itself in his sandy blonde hair, burrowing his head into Arthur's neck, inhaling his scent. Arthur never had a lover like him. The others would just tell him to hurry up, nothing really romantic. Arthur stopped his sucking and leaned his head to kiss his lover. Alfred saw this and returned the kiss in full, biting softly on Arthur's lower lip; Arthur parted his mouth, letting Alfred's tongue explore inside. Arthur broke the kiss, hurriedly taking off his shirt, flinging it into the darkness. "Thought you said we're not going to do this tonight," Alfred said as he removed his pants. "We're not." Arthur stated as he gently pushed Alfred to his back. "Then why'd you remove your shirt?" "Don't want it to get dirty love," Alfred was about to ask what he was planning but all his brain cell's turned to mush when he felt a hand grab his need. "You son of a bitch," Alfred mumbled.

"Now, love, I'm trying to help you. calling me a 'bitch' really hurts my feelings" Arthur growled as he rubbed the weeping manhood rather roughly.

"But, I...you...you..." Alfred panted, distracted by the growing heat in his lower body.

"What'd you say, mate?" Arthur asked, smoothly replacing his hand with his mouth at Alfred's member, "I couldn't hear you," he breathed, dragging his tongue from the base to the tip of Alfred's cock.

"I...I...oh God..." Alfred moaned. "Arthur..."

"What, Alfred? Did you like it when I did...this?" Arthur said, once again licking Alfred's member. Alfred wanted to answer "hells yes, don't stop," but his mouth could only handle moans.

"You're so easy to please," Arthur purred, "I wonder what happens when I do this..." he said, and with that he encased Alfred's cock with his mouth.

"A-Arthur!" Alfred cried, nearly going over the edge. Arthur enjoyed his name being called out like that. He started bobbing his head and sucking on Alfred's cock, enjoying all the sounds he made.

"Arthur," Alfred panted, "I'm about t- I'm gonna-" Alfred came into Arthur's mouth, exhausted from the blissful release.

"Told you I'd make you sleepy," Arthur said, crawling forward and kissing Alfred, "Now get off of my bed, wanker."

"I'm too tired to move," Alfred yawned, promptly collapsing onto Arthur's bed.

"Fine," Arthur whispered as he lay down next to Alfred, "You can sleep with me for tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

"My, what happened in here?" A man with a French accent said, waking Alfred from his wonderful dream of hamburgers and Arthur's dream of unicorns and fairies. He opened his eyes and saw an officer with sort of long, curly blonde hair and a small beard. "Nn..." Alfred heard next to him and looked down. Snuggled to his chest and using his arm as a pillow, a very cute, half-asleep Arthur lay. "Go away frog. Sleeping" Arthur growled. "Now, little Arthur, I came to take you to breakfast. But I feel quite left out" the officer whined as he roughly removed the bed sheet the two prisoners were sharing.

"Who're you?" Alfred asked, standing up and stretching, yawning widely.

"Bonjour, Mon Cher, I'm Francis. Francis Bonnefoy~" the man said, extending his arm to Alfred. Alfred grabbed it, expecting it to be a quick handshake, only to be pulled into a tight embrace. Francis was then forcefully pulled away and slammed against a wall by a glowering Arthur. "Watch yourself frog. He's mine," growled Arthur, sending a death glare so scary that Alfred was sure Francis would crap himself. "N-n-now Arthur, no need to be aggressive," Francis stuttered, raising his hands in surrender. Arthur let go, turning away in a huff from the Frenchman, grabbing Alfred's hand and dragging him from their cell. Francis shoved himself in between the two, "Ohhonhonhon, Arthur, claiming the new guy already?" he asked, placing both arms over the men's shoulders.

Arthur shrugged Francis' arm off angrily, "Shut the hell up, frog," Alfred didn't like them fighting. He wasn't sure of the history between them, but he wanted this Francis man away from his friend. Or was Arthur now his lover? Alfred shrugged Francis' arm off and reached for Arthur's. Arthur turned and was faced with a smiling Alfred. "Aw~ new guy's taking a liking to you" Francis laughed as he patted Arthur roughly on the back.

"Of course, he doesn't know any of big brother Francis' tricks," he whispered into Alfred's ear. "What type of tricks?" Alfred asked. Francis gave an evil smile. "Well why don't I show you? I can show you with Arthur here. So you know how to please those here." Francis purred.

**Smack!** Went Arthur's palm against Francis' cheek, the taller man stepping back from the force of it. Arthur walked towards the Frenchman, raising his fist to hit him again. "DON'T TREAT ME LIKE A BLOODY TOY!" Arthur roared, his face reddening and his entire body shaking from rage. The Frenchman turned his face to face the enraged Brit and gave a coy smile. "Why, that's all you prisoners are really. Toys for us officers and the warden."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Arthur snapped, punching the officer straight in the nose, sending a fountain of blood gushing out of the Frenchman's nose.

"You're going to have to pay for that, Arthur," Francis said, wiping the blood from his face. "And I think you know how." Arthur flinched and quickly hid behind Alfred. Francis laughed at the scared Brit and stood up to walk over to him when he was punched in the stomach. "No one touches Arthur but me, you got it you bastard?" Alfred growled, his dark blue eyes growing darker from anger. He raised his fist again, this time punching Francis on the head, the man falling to the ground. Alfred stood over his body, kicking him in the side before walking off, Arthur trailing behind.

"Those...bastards..." Francis gasped, struggling to sit up, "They'll...get what's coming to them...alright..."

BLAH BLAH BLAH PLOT PLOT PLOT


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yay Chapter 4! Just to let everyone know, this story has become collaboration between me and my best friend. Her Fanfic account name is royalsprinkles.

I must warn you that this chapter is 100% Yaoi. AmericaXEnglandXFrance yaoi so if you don't like please ignore this chapter. This is really my first time writing a scene like this so I apologize if there's any errors ;^;

Hope You All Enjoy~

P.S. I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters, just some random characters that are in the story

Alfred collapsed onto his bed. "Dude, did you see the way I kicked that wine bastard?" he said for the billionth time. Arthur shook his head, annoyed by the American's antics. He sat on his bed.

"Yes, yes, and he laid there and took it like a baby," he replied tiredly. "And try to stay in your own bed tonight," he yawned and lay down, "Goodnight."

"Yeah, goodnight dude," Alfred said, laying down as well, secretly wishing he was lying next to Arthur again.

Francis prowled the halls of the prison, his boots clicking smartly against the smooth concrete floor. His head was bandaged, so were his ribs. Luckily, those stupid inmates hadn't done too much damage to his artfully crafted face, a face God himself had given him; his worst injury was a cracked rib, from when that stupid American kicked him. _They're going to pay_, Francis thought savagely, _By God Almighty, they are going to pay..._

He stopped outside Arthur's and Alfred's cell, staring in at the sleeping men. Arthur was on his side, a heavy sigh escaping his lips as he turned onto his back. Meanwhile, Alfred was sprawled out on his bed, mouth hanging open, snoring quietly. Francis grinned to himself; he'd go for Alfred first, he highly doubted that the man would put up much a struggle. Quitely, he unlocked the door of the cell, sliding through the small opening. In two strides he was standing over Alfred, his grin widening even more. Francis kissed Alfred roughly, shocking Alfred to consciousness, his hands shooting up to push his attacker off, only to be pinned down again with one of Francis' own. Alfred's legs began to kick out, but Francis only straddled his struggling form, kissing Alfred even harder. Alfred's body went limp, just as Francis predicted, he didn't put up much of a fight. Francis broke the kiss, a thin strand of saliva their only connection to each other. Alfred's eyes were clouded with lust and fear, his mouth opening and closing, trying to form a single word.

"No."

"No!" Alfred said again, louder this time, "Get the hell off me!" Arthur sat up in his bed, turning his head to see the disturbance that woke him up. What he saw made his blood turn cold; Francis, on top of his Alfred! The American turned his head toward the Brit.

"Arthur!" he cried. "Get him off of me!" Arthur was slowly getting up from his bed, still shocked by what he was seeing.

"Now why would you want me off if you're enjoying yourself?" The Frenchman purred, dry humping the poor American. Alfred's face flushed.

"Arthur..." he panted. Francis quickly grabbed a fistful of Alfred's hair,

"Now you shouldn't call someone else's name, I'm Francis remember?" He growled, yanking the fistful of hair he had.

"S-stop...Arthur...help me..." Alfred cried hoarsely, begging.

"There's no help, little Alfred. Once I'm done with you, I'll do the same to Arthur," Francis purred, grabbing Alfred's face to kiss him.

"WHY ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE?" Alfred screamed at Arthur. "DO SOMETHING!" Alfred was about to scream at him again when he actually looked at him and stopped. He was crying heavily, and was holding himself back.

"Arthur?" Alfred whimpered, trying his best to ignore what the Frenchman was doing to him.

"Sorry love, this is actually one of the rules here. We prisoners are not allowed to help other prisoners when officers...play with them." Arthur said, his voice choking back tears.

"But they are welcome to join us," Francis said, flashing a grin in Arthur's direction, as his hands deftly removed Alfred's pants, throwing them at Arthur's feet, challenging him. Arthur looked down at the pants, then at Alfred. Alfred wanted Arthur, not this perverted Frenchman, the mention of Arthur joining this enticed him and yet made jealousy come out. Alfred didn't want to share Arthur, but if this would lessen the disgust of the situation he would approve of it. Arthur looked at Alfred's pleading eyes and then, for some reason, to the man's lower regions, noticing how hoiney the poor man was.

"Do you want me to, Alfred?" Arthur asked, a lump rising in his throat.

"Y-yeah, Arthur," Alfred moaned, as Francis began sucking on his collarbone, his eyes half-closed. Arthur walked over to the two, shoving Francis out of the way, pulling Alfred onto his feet and clinging to him. "Then go ahead and take me" Arthur panted, removing his shirt and pants quickly.

"A-are you sure?" Alfred whispered into his ear, nibbling affectionately on it.

"Positive," Arthur replied, rubbing himself against Alfred's leg. Their small moment was broken by Francis pulling Arthur's head back roughly.

"Don't forget moi, little toys," Francis said, grabbing at Arthur's ass.

"Git," Arthur murmured, enjoying the feeling of Francis' smooth hands against his will.

"Now that's no way to treat moi," Francis laughed, biting Arthur's neck, thoroughly enjoying the sharp intake of breath from the man. Alfred grabbed Arthur's head, his lips crashing into Arthur's, jealousy making him more aggressive. Arthur opened his mouth, deepening the kiss. Francis continued biting Arthur's neck and shoulders, his hand snaking its way to grab Alfred's need. Alfred gave a small gasp, relishing in the feeling of Francis' hand. Francis placed his fingers where Alfred's mouth had previously been. "Suck," he commanded, and Arthur complied mindlessly, his hand going towards his own length. Arthur began stroking his twitching member, letting small moans escape as he continued sucking Francis' fingers. Francis in the meantime grabbed Alfred's hand and moved it to his cock. "Stroke," he commanded and Alfred obeyed. Francis took his fingers out of Arthur's mouth, scissoring their way into his entrance. Arthur moaned loudly, grabbing hold of Alfred's hair, yanking the man up to his face. Alfred crashed his mouth onto Arthur's, muffling both his and Arthur's moans. Francis removed his fingers from Arthur's ass, replacing them with something much bigger. Arthur clawed at Alfred's back, gasping, not used to the penetration.

"Arthur..." Francis moaned into his ear, "You're so tight..."

"S-s-shut up" Arthur hissed, more focused on Alfred's sweet kisses than the alien object in his ass.

Francis replied by pulling out, only to slam back in again, causing Arthur to scream in pain. Alfred glared at Francis briefly, before turning back to Arthur, laying butterfly kisses up and down his torso.

"A-A-Alfred" Arthur whimpered, "It hurts".

"I know, I know" Alfred murmured, slowly grinding his hips. Arthur looked into Alfred's eyes, and Alfred knew he was close. Absentmindedly, Alfred began stroking Arthur's cock, his eyes never leaving Arthur's face. "A-A-AAAAHHH!" Arthur screamed as he came. They heard Francis grunt as he came into Arthur. Alfred came last, all over his and Arthur's torsos. Arthur clung to him, resting his head on Alfred's shoulder. Francis hurriedly put on his guard uniform.

"Well, Mon chers," he said. "I hope you learned your lesson about messing with moi," he said, promptly walking out of the cell. Once the cell door closed, Alfred and Arthur stayed still, panting quietly. After sometime, Arthur climbed off Alfred and blindly searched for his clothes. He felt some fabric and quickly put it on, not caring if it was his or Alfred's. His ass hurt, but he didn't want to make Alfred worried.

Alfred searched for his clothes as well. He found a pair of pants, putting them on. He was ashamed of putting Arthur through what he had just been through; he chanced a glance at Arthur, smiling weakly as Arthur stared back. Arthur smiled sadly and crawled back onto Alfred's bed. Alfred carefully wrapped his arms around the Brit's waist, hoping to comfort him if needed. Arthur turned to face his worried lover and clung to his chest, crying silent tears of frustration, fear, and humiliation.

Alfred kissed his head softly. "I-I'm sorry," he choked back a sob. "I should've...just said nothing...then...you wouldn't...have been dragged into it..."

"Don't blame yourself," Arthur whispered, "We pissed him off, it was bound to happen," he sighed. "I just want to sleep, mate."

"Alright" Alfred mumbled, making himself more comfortable, "Night Arthur" Alfred murmured, giving a small kiss to Arthur. "Night, love" Arthur murmured, cuddling closer to the already snoring man.

Nice huh?

I will do my best in fixing all the grammar and other errors on the other chapters and be adding them soon

I promise.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: hey I know it's been a while since I've added a new chapter and I'm sorry. Me and my best friend royalsprinkles have been writing this story like crazy, and I have been very lazy to edit the chapters and post them. I apologize for this too. I promise I will be posting the chapter's we have written soon, and I would appreciate it if you all can comment and give me and royalsprinkles your opinion on the story. If you don't mind that is. So, I will leave you to read on, sorry if their's any grammar/spelling mistakes._

* * *

"Vake up!" a man shouted outside the cell door, banging his club against it.

Alfred awoke with a start. "Give us a minute!" he shouted in reply. "Hey, Arthur, wake up dude!" he said, gently shaking the man awake. Arthur groaned.

"Please kill me now," he said. "I don't want to deal with him first thing in the bloody morning..."

"Deal with who?" Alfred asked, checking his reflection in the dirty mirror they shared.

"Ludwig," Arthur spit the name out. Alfred looked over his shoulder at him.

"You don't have to deal with him alone anymore, dude," he said, kissing him softly. Arthur 'hmph'd' and fixed his look.

"One minute's up! Out!" Ludwig yelled, slamming the cell door open. The two left quickly, Alfred holding Arthur's hand for encouragement.

"Keep up! No sloving down!" Ludwig called over his shoulder, glaring at the two men holding hands.

"Man, this dude is such a tightass," Alfred whispered to Arthur, stifling a snort of laughter.

"Vhat did you just say?" Ludwig roared, turning around to face the two giggling idiots.

"N-N-Nothing; nothing" Arthur chocked out, stopping himself from cracking up again.

Ludwig quickly dashed to the Brit and punched him square in the jaw, "Vhat did you say, trash?" he growled.

"He didn't say anything," Alfred said, shoving the officer away from Arthur. Ludwig kneed him in the groin, causing Alfred to fall to the ground. The German placed his foot on the man's throat. "Vhat did you say, then, if he didn't say anything?" he hissed, applying pressure to Alfred's neck.

"I...I just..." Alfred sputtered. Ludwig applied more pressure. "I called you a tightass!" he coughed. Ludwig lifted his boot off of Alfred's throat; Alfred gulped in air, staring up at the ceiling. "Get up," he heard Ludwig say.

Alfred got shakily to his feet. He stared defiantly at Ludwig. "Let this be a warning," Ludwig growled. "Next time, I von't let you go," he said before stalking off.

"Next time, I von't let you goooo," Alfred mimicked, grinning at Arthur. Arthur walked over and hugged him. "You're a real git, you know that?" he said, resting his head on Alfred's shoulder.

"Yeah, I know," Alfred laughed. "Whatever the hell a git is."

"Git is git" Arthur laughed. "Now let's go before he gives you more ways to make fun of him" Alfred pouted.

"But he's so easy to make fun of! I bet I can come up with five German jokes right now!" Arthur raised one of his furry brows.

"Oh, and what might those be?" he asked.

"Let's start with the obvious: 'Typical blonde haired and blue eyed German? How unoriginal' and um, well, uh..." Alfred shrugged his shoulders. "Ok, maybe I only have one German joke."

"And it sucked," Arthur grumbled.

"Oh yeah let's see make a better German joke!" Alfred challenged.

"Fine" Arthur huffed. "What do you call a pissed off German?"

"I don't know what?"

"Sauerkraut."

Alfred stared blankly at Arthur. "I don't get it."

Arthur laughed, "Neither do I, mate."

"Well that joke sucks too if neither of us get it" Alfred huffed. Arthur playfully pinched Alfred's cheek and dashed away; wanting to get some food before the bloody German threw them to work.

Alfred chased after him. "The German's are so uptight, even the jokes about them aren't funny!"

"What about Germans Mr. Alfred?" they heard Tino's happy voice behind them.

"They're uptight and have no sense of humor whatsoever," Alfred replied, slowing down so the smaller man could catch up.

"You just have to give them a few beers!" Tino laughed. "You should see a German with a beer or two in him. Hilarious!"

"...entertaining" Berwald mumbled, appearing out of nowhere. They heard Arthur laugh and joined in (well Tino and Alfred did).

"Dude can we just hurry up and eat already? I'm starving!" Alfred whined, his stomach growling loudly for emphasis.

"You're the one lagging behind git" Arthur said, continuing to walk ahead of the group.

The four men walked into the cafeteria, the enticing smell of food drawing Alfred to the front of the group. He ran to the food line, delighted in seeing that everything was there for a classic American breakfast. Except...except...

Except that there was no bacon.

Alfred screamed, dramatic tears falling from his eyes.

"What?" Arthur asked, getting glomped by the over dramatic American.

"IT'S TERRIBLE ARTUR! THEY DON'T HAVE BACON!" Alfred cried, pointing a finger to the food.

Arthur half-heartedly pushed Alfred off of him. "It's just bacon, wanker," he said. "They don't have any scones or tea, but you don't see me crying like a baby."

"Mr. Alfred...you see...Mr. Ivan doesn't like bacon...so he never buys bacon for us to eat." Tino stated.

"WHAT KIND OF HUMAN BEING DOESN''T LIKE BACON?" Alfred screamed.

"...warden" Berwald muttered, stepping in front of the cry-baby American to get his food. Alfred continued his sniveling all through breakfast, and continued to do so for half the day. What finally stopped him was Arthur threatening to feed him his own cooking, which, from the looks of Tino and Berwald's faces, must have been horrible. After working like mad, Ludwig begrudgingly took them to shower. They weren't alone in the showers. Tino and Berwald were showering and two brown hair twins. Alfred and Arthur quickly striped off their clothes, not looking at each other in case either got hoiney. Ludwig entered the showers too, but staying outside the door.

"Ludwig!" one of the brown haired twins called out, running into to officers' direction and glomping him happily.

"Feliciano," Ludwig said, the smallest of smiles gracing his face. "You should know better than to run around naked."

"But veeeee, I was just so happy to see youuu~" Feliciano said, clinging to the officer even more. Ludwig pulled away from the embrace.

"Look vhat you've done now!" he scolded. "You've got my uniform vet!" Alfred was dumbstruck, that damn German actually has emotions.

"Feli! Get your ass back here and away from that German bastard!" the other brown haired boy yelled. "Yes lovi~" Feli called, happily walking to his brother. Alfred stared in awe at the two brothers, facing that dangerous German. Ludwig left, grumbling about feli being and idiot.

"Hey Arthur," Alfred whispered, "Are Ludwig and that Feliciano guy...you know...a thing?" he asked.

"Yeah mate, but I don't get what Feli sees in the guy," Arthur replied, blushing as he looked at Alfred's profile.

"Arthur~!" Feli yelled, this time giving a small hug to the annoyed brit.

"Off Feli" Arthur ordered and feli happily obeyed. Alfred felt a pang of jealousy but was replaced by surprise as the weird boy hugged him.

"Vee~ hello new guy! Ludwig's told me about you!" Feli laughed as he detached himself from the frozen American.

"R-r-r-eally now?" Alfred muttered.

"Yeah! He calls you an 'annoying American who needs to learn how respect authority'" Feli said.

"Annoying?" Alfred stuttered. "I'm not annoying! He was just being a dick!" Arthur placed a hand on Alfred's shoulder reassuringly.

"But you do have a problem with authority." arthur said.

Alfred pouted. "I do not!"

"Yeah, because picking a fight with every officer that looks at you funny isn't a problem."

"They're just all being dicks!"

"No, they like sucking dicks. It's a big difference bastard" Lovi interjected, grabbing a towel to dry himself off.

Alfred grabbed a towel as well. "But they're still a bunch of dicks," he persisted.

"ROMANNOOOO~" came a loud cheerful voice. Alfred turned and saw a new officer. He had sparkling green eyes and short, curly brown hair.

"AWWW~ ROMA YOUR DONE WITH YOUR BATH? I WANTED TO TAKE A BATH WITH YOU" the officer yelled, flinging himself to the semi-wet Lovi.

"CHIGIIII!" the Italian man shouted, punching the guard off him and flushing crimson.

"WAAAH! ROMA YOU'RE SO MEAN!" the officer cried, jumping quite epicly, and landing on the tomato red Italian.

"GET OFF, YOU BASTARD!" Lovino shouted, struggling weakly against the officer's vice-like grip.

"Never" the officer laughed.

"Mr. Antonio! Could you please continue to molest in private?" Tino asked, grabbing two towels (one for him and one for Berwald).

Antonio pouted. "Aw, you guys aren't letting me have any fun today!" he pulled Lovino to his feet. "Come on Romanoooo! Let's go find a room!" he shouted gleefully, dragging the poor Italian behind him. The others looked on sympathetically, hearing Lovi's shouts of "no" fading softer and softer.

"This is one messed up place," Alfred said, wrapping his towel over his private parts.

"That's gayopolis for ya!" Feli grinned, running out of the bath, without a towel.

Alfred stared at where the two Italians had left. "Those two are total opposites," he said.

"How so?" Arthur asked, drying off his hair.

"Well," Alfred said slowly. "That Feli guy is all happy, and innocent, and kind of weak," he continued, "But that Lovino dude acts like a total badass, even though he's probably weaker than the other."

"Ah, that's 'cuz Mr. Feli and Mr. Lovi lived in different households as kids, even though they're twins." Tino said.

"Huh?" Alfred asked, clearly eager to hear about their past.

"w-w-well" Tino stuttered, embarrassed by the attention, "those two are the children of a very notorious mafia man, when he died, was sent to live with a part of the family that had nothing to do with the mafia or anything like that. And Mr. Lovi was sent to live with a family member that did and taught him the laws and ways of the mafia."

"So...how exactly did they both end up in here?" Alfred ask, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Mr. Arthur?" Tino asked, not wanting to get this information mixed up. Alfred turned his attention to Arthur, who was drying his short messy hair.

"Well, after the lad's grew up...they both started to continue the job their father didn't finish. Killed people, sold drugs, you know the usual mafia thing. Then, one day the lad's went overboard and got caught. Warden took a fancy at them and fought the court to let them live the rest of their lives here instead of death row." Arthur told, continuing to dry himself.

"Oh..." Alfred mumbled_. Are all these guys' hardened criminals or something?_ He wondered to himself.

"...warden likes dangerous criminals" Berwald said, possibly reading Alfred's mind.

"Gee, I wonder why," Alfred said sarcastically, grimacing, getting a chuckle out of Tino and Arthur. He glanced at Berwald. Not even a grin.

_Jeez does this dude ever smile?_ Alfred thought.

"Hey I've been wondering..." Alfred said, getting the three men's attention, "where's Yao?"

" he usually stays with the warden" Tino answered.

"...warden's favorite" Berwald added.

"What'd ya mean? Doesn't that warden enjoy molesting everyone?" Alfred asked.

"Yes, but he enjoys molesting Yao more than others. That's why everyone here called the man 'warden's bitch'" Arthur said, getting nods from the other two.

"Now what are you four talking about da?" came the warden's voice behind them.

"N-n-n-nothing!" Tino gasped, stepping closer to Berwald, who wrapped a protective arm around the smaller man.

Ivan smiled. "Well, I hope it wasn't anything bad, da," he glanced over at Alfred, his violet eyes glinting. "We wouldn't want anything...to happen to you."

"Ivan stop teasing them aru" they heard the quiet voice of Yao somewhere hidden behind Ivan.

"Ok Yao" Ivan said, shoving the smaller man in front of him, "even though it's so much fun." Yao wasn't wearing his officer uniform, we was wearing what looked like a pair of Ivan's clothes, and blushing franticly.

"Get out of here, aru," Yao stammered to the four men, refusing to look any of them in the eye. "Back to your cells aru."

Ivan began dragging Yao away. "You heard him, da," he said, taking the inmates' clothes with him.

Alfred ran to the shower entrance. "What the hell do you expect us to do?" he shouted. "Walk around in nothing but our towels?"

"Da!" the retreating figure called back.

"Come on Alfred, the faster we get to our cell, the faster we can get fully clothed" Arthur mumbled, gently grabbing the Fuming American's hand. Tino and Berwald had already left, and Alfred lifted Arthur bridal style and dashed to their cell. "Git!" Arthur yelled, despite lighting his features up with a grin.

Alfred skittered into their cell, flinging Arthur onto his bed and slamming the door behind him. He bent over, placing his hands on his knees, panting heavily. Arthur stared at the panting American for a second and then turned to get his spare clothes.

"You're really out of shape if that short run left you that out of breath," Arthur noted.

"Well maybe you're just really heavy," Alfred shot back.

"Am not."

Alfred grinned, looking over at Arthur. "We are so not doing it tonight."

"I'm crushed." Arthur faked cried, throwing Alfred some clothes. Alfred laughed, putting on just the shirt. The two stared at each for a few seconds, before being interrupted by a loud voice calling "Lights out!" Arthur turned towards his bed, saying "You heard him, now get to bed," he lay down, sighing. Arthur felt his bed move and then arms wrap around him.

"Alfred, to your bed" Arthur mumbled.

"nu-uh" Arthur sighed.

"You're acting like a love-struck puppy." Alfred wrapped his arms tighter around Arthur.

"Well maybe I am!" he retorted without thinking. Arthur turned quickly to look at Alfred, who was now blushing deep red. "Alfred..."

"I-I'm sorry, Arthur, I didn't mean to say it, I wasn't thinking, and-" Alfred stammered. Arthur cut Alfred's babbling with a gentle kiss. Alfred quickly made the kiss more passionate until Arthur broke apart.

"It's not a good thing to be a love-struck puppy love" Arthur murmured, placing tiny kisses on Alfred's neck. Alfred frowned slightly.

"I really am sorry," he whispered.

"Don't worry about it, mate" Arthur replied, nibbling on his neck. Arthur quickly stopped and gave the sad American a sly smile, "you said we're not doing it tonight, so we're not"

Alfred grinned. "Well maybe I was just kidding," he said, leaning over to kiss the brit.

_YYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH _

The ear splitting scream broke the romantic mood for the brit and American. Alfred looked at the cell door, wondering from which direction the scream had come from. "Who do you think it was?" he asked Arthur. Arthur pondered the question thoughtfully.

"Well..." he said slowly, "It could've been anyone...but my best bet would be Lovi, mate," he finished.

"You mean that Antonio guy is still going at it with him?" Alfred said in disbelief. "They've been doing it for like 2 hours!"

Arthur raised his eyebrows. "Implying that you can barely last 5 minutes."

"Like you could last much longer!" Arthur looked at him in shock. He crossed his arms across his chest. "Wanker, you just keep saying the wrong things tonight." Alfred pouted. "I'm sorry," he said, his eyes downcast.

Arthur grunted, "Just get over here, I lost my sleep" he ordered, which Alfred happily obeyed.

"I do wonder how the dudes manage to keep at it" Alfred murmured, letting Arthur dominate him for a bit.

"The officers have Viagra and other hormonal drugs to feed themselves and their toys, but sometimes they just get really hoiney by themselves" Arthur answered, removing Alfred's shirt. He pushed Alfred down, lying on top of him.

"Think they can let us have some?" Alfred asked, bucking his hips eagerly.

"Who knows" Arthur murmured, letting out a soft moan as Alfred's groin collided with his own. Alfred pulled Arthur's face down to his, crashing their lips together, Alfred forcing his tongue into Arthur's mouth. Arthur fought back, finally being subdued when Alfred snaked a hand down his pants. Arthur bucked his hips as he felt Alfred's hand slowly rub this manhood.

"Arthur...can I enter you?" Alfred panted, slowly removing Arthur's pants. Arthur looked at Alfred, his blue eyes dark with want. His lips twitched, forming a smile.

"Yeah Alfred, you can," he said softly, laying a kiss on the man's forehead. Alfred looked up at him, his gaze locking with Arthur's forest green one.

"A-are you sure?" he asked. Arthur responded by roughly kissing Alfred.

"Positive."

Alfred flashed a brief grin before sitting up. "Ok," he said, turning Arthur over onto his stomach. Arthur gasped as Alfred pinched a nipple, his lips sucking on Arthur's neck. "Stop teasing" Arthur growled.

"Ok" Alfred grumbled, positioning himself in front of Arthur's hole. "It'll hurt if you go in dry" Arthur whimpered.

"Sorry but I don't have the patience right now" Alfred said, quickly thrusting in. Arthur screamed in pain, hot tears streaming down his face. Alfred stayed put, murmuring apologies until Arthur tears were mere whimpers.

"o-o-okay" Arthur whispered, grabbing the bed sheets for dear life. Alfred began slow thrusts, quickening only when he no longer saw pain in Arthur's eyes.

"Alfred..." Arthur moaned. "H-harder..." Alfred obeyed, thrusting harder. Arthur bit his lip to prevent himself from screaming out, ending up drawing blood instead.

"c-c-c-close" Alfred panted, thrusting faster. Tears were leaking out of Arthur's eyes, spittle dribbling out of his mouth. This was hurting him, that's for sure, but it felt right.

"A-ah! Alfred!" he cried out as Alfred came inside of him, he himself following suit quickly after. Alfred pulled out, panting as he lay down. Arthur crawled over to him, resting his head on Alfred's chest. His eyes began to flutter shut, sleep finally taking it's hold.

"Hey Arthur?" Alfred asked him.

"Yeah mate?" he replied.

"That was six minutes." he heard as he dozed off.

* * *

hope you liked :')


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey all fellow readers! finally quitting procrastination and posting the here chapter! My friend (royalsprinkles) and I have been writng many chapters for this story, and since I have been slacking, I will have a heck of alot of chapters to edit and try to fix. I will try to post every week or every other week, and hopefully the story will be to everyone's taste.

enjoy the chapter~  
I own nothing of hetalia, i just own this story idea.

* * *

Arthur awoke with a start, taking a few seconds to remember what happened last night. He looked up at Alfred, still sleeping with his mouth hanging open and snoring. He lay still, listening to Alfred's slow breathing, idly tracing his finger up and down the man's chest.

"Arthur that tickles..." Alfred said in his sleep, giggling for a few seconds and then continuing to snore. Arthur smiled and got up, grabbing his pants from the ground and putting it on. Alfred opened his eyes, blinking slowly at Arthur.

"G' morning," he said groggily.

"Morning love" Arthur whispered, giving Alfred a kiss on the forehead. Alfred sat up, arching his back and yawning.

"Y'know, this place ain't so bad, dude." Arthur looked at him.

"And what makes you say that, git?" he asked. Alfred pulled the Brit into his lap.

"Because I have you," he whispered.

"QUE PASA!" a voice shouted as the cell door was violently slammed open. "Como estas? Me llamo Anto-" the man stopped mid-sentence. "Am I interrupting anything?" he asked slyly, staring at the two half-naked men.

"Not really" Arthur mumbled, not moving from Alfred's lap.

"Oh, ok then!" Antonio laughed, "Well anyways it's nice to meet you new prisoner!"

"Uh, yeah, nice to meet you, I guess," Alfred said, staring curiously at the guard.

"Now you two love bird get fully dressed! Today's free day and everyone's playing futbol! Prisoners against officers!" Antonio sang. "foot..ball?" Alfred asked, wondering which sport they are talking about. "Futbol mate, you American's call it...soccer right?" Arthur asked, removing himself from Alfred's lap.

"Oh...soccer...yeah...that's not my best sport..." Alfred grumbled, searching for his glasses.

"Doesn't matter, this is the only time we can fight against the officer's and warden, not to be rude Antonio" Arthur said, throwing Alfred his pants.

"No prob Arthur! kinda sad my lil roma has to fight against me though" Antonio joked, faking a broken heart.

"Wait...we can...beat the warden up?" Alfred asked, his interest piqued.

"Well, not exactly beat up, mate" Arthur replied. "I mean, if the ball accidently hits him, in the face or something, then that's ok- hey!" Alfred dragged Arthur from their cell, a manic glint in his eye.

"Hurry up," he growled.

"Ha-ha guess he's another one that doesn't like Ivan" Antonio laughed, running to catch up with the two blondes.

"Revenge" Alfred stated, picking up speed. The trio passed Berwald and Tino on their way to the field, Alfred ignoring Tino's shouts of telling them to wait up, going still faster, Arthur trying to pull him back to a normal pace.

"ALFRED IF YOU WAIST YOUR ENERGY YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO BEAT THE WARDEN!" Arthur yelled, yanking his arm back. Alfred immediately stopped, panting like crazy.

"Sorry," Alfred gasped. "I just want to hurt him so bad!" he cried, slamming his fists against the wall. Arthur pulled him into an embrace. "I know you do," he whispered.

Tino and Berwald walked up to the hugging men. "W' all w'nt to h'rt h'm." Berwald said.

"Don't see why you want to hurt the warden, I mean he saved a lot of your guy's asses from getting killed" Antonio murmured, leaning against the wall.

"Getting molested and having perverted officers is NOT saving us" Alfred snapped.

"Really" Antonio glared, "would you, Alfred F Jones, rather be in a death sentence prison, not getting the liberty the warden has given you?" Antino asked.

"Antonio that's enough" Arthur growled, clinging to the angry Alfred.

Antino shrugged, walking in front of the four prisoners," hurry it up, everyone's waiting to play."

Alfred stalked ahead of everyone, the manic glint still in his eye. He walked over to the stadium doors, flinging them open and stepping out onto a bright, grassy field. He shielded his eyes from the glaring sunlight, noticing the Italian brothers and a few other prisoners a few feet away, and the warden and guards on the other side of the field. Alfred got curious and looked at the other prisoners and, out of his Perivale vision, saw a familiar face.

"MATTIE?" Alfred screamed, making the slightly invisible man jump.

"A-Al?" Mattie stammered, squinting to see if it really was Alfred. Alfred ran up to him, flinging his arms around him and saying, "How the hell did you get here? You were always the good kid!"

"OFF AL!" Mattie screamed, pushing the stronger man. "Answer me Mathew!" Alfred ordered, releasing the poor man but keeping him shoulder length close. "w-w-w-well you see..." Mathew started but got caught off by a loud voice, "OI! MAT! GOT THE CLOTHES FOR YA!"

Alfred froze, knowing well that voice. Up came running the man, one that Alfred hated with a burning passion.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH HIM?" he shouted, pointing an accusing finger at an olive-skinned, dreadlocked man.

"A-A-Alfred, I-I-I can explain..." Mattie began.

"DAMN RIGHT, YOU BETTER START EXPLAINGING!" Alfred fumed.

"What are you doing here damn Alfred?" the dreadlock man asked, a death glare forming.

"J-J-Juan can you please give us a moment alone?" Mathew asked, trembling and close to tears.

Juan grunted, stomping off. "I can't believe your still with him!" Alfred growled, letting go of the scared man.

"I still love him Al" Mathew muttered, wrapping his arms around himself.

"Is he why your here?" Alfred asked, realizing that a very quiet Arthur was patting his back. "Arthur have you met Mattie?" Alfred asked, slightly distracted. Arthur looked at the trembling Mathew and smiled sadly.

"Yeah, hey mate, sorry, can't seem to remember you"

"It's ok, no one really remembers me" Mattie mumbled, looking at his shoes. Alfred turned his attention back to Mattie.

"So how the hell did you end up here?" he growled. "Well, you remember that Juan was a drug dealer right?" Mattie asked slowly, wanting so badly to hide behind something.

Alfred snorted," yeah that's why I didn't' want you to go out with him! I didn't want my brother to date someone like that"

"Alfred I'm older than you..." Mathew mumbled.

"Doesn't matter, continue" Alfred growled.

"Well...the cops got him...and well...I may have busted him out" Mathew mumbled, waiting for the yelling. He glanced at Alfred when he heard nothing and saw that Arthur had covered Alfred's mouth with both his hands, muffling Alfred words. Juan walked back over, wrapping an arm around Matthew's waist and pulling him close. He looked at Juan and blushed, his boldness making him worry. Alfred broke free of Arthur's restraints.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" he roared, flinging himself at the dark-skinned man.

"A-ALFRED!" Mattie screamed, shoving himself in front of the raging American. Alfred stopped his punch, his fist inches from his brother's face. "You need to learn to grow up, Al!" Matthew said, tears forming at the corners of his blue-violet eyes. "Just because you hate someone doesn't mean everyone else should! You act like you're looking out for everyone, but the truth is, you don't do anything unless it benefits you! It's exactly like a selfish child would act like! Why don't you just stay out of my life, eh?" he stormed away from his brother, Juan throwing Alfred a glare as they walked away. Alfred stood there, fuming and crying from his brother's hurtful words.

"Come on love" Arthur whispered, softly touching Alfred arm. Alfred nodded, allowing the smaller man to guide him to a secluded area. They stopped under the bleachers. Alfred turned to Arthur. "W-what did I do to deserve that?" he asked the man, his blue eyes showing the hurt he felt.

"I don't know mate" Arthur said, wrapping his arms around the Americans waist.

"I mean, Mattie had so much going for him, and now he's gone and thrown his life away for that asshole!" he said, placing his head into the nook of Arthur's neck.

"Mate why don't you help me understand your relationship with Juan and the other lad" Arthur said, dragging Alfred down so they were sitting on the floor.

"Me and Mattie were really close brother's when we were young, but then when our parents died when we were in middle school we were sent to different foster parents. We visited each other during summer; our foster parents didn't want us to be completely separated." Alfred said, getting comfortable," one summer, when Mattie was 15 and I was 14, we were at this park in my neighborhood, and we met that asshole. He was sort of nice, even though we didn't really like each other, but Mattie liked him I hung out with him. One day Mattie told me that he and Juan were going out and I felt happy for him. I didn't hang around much, you know so they could have their alone time" He paused, watching as Arthur nodded.

"Well, one day I was hanging with them, and I noticed that Juan had this small bag of white stuff. When I asked him, he angrily told me that it was some drugs he was selling. When I told Mattie that his boyfriend was a drug dealer he smiled and said he already knew." Alfred paused, getting angry from the memory. Arthur petted his hair, trying to calm him down.

"After that I kept getting angry at him for being with that asshole, after that I got into deep shit and we stopped talking all together, now he's in jail because he tried to get that bastard out of jail. Mattie had so much going for him! He shouldn't suffer because he blindly loves that dude!" Alfred cried, clinging to Arthur.

"There, there love" Arthur murmured, running his hands through the crying man's hair. "Alfred, I know you care for your brother, but he chose to do this, shouldn't you think it's more important to get your brother's love back then fighting over the past?" Arthur asked, giving Alfred a kiss on the forehead. "Yeah, I know," Alfred said, looking down at the ground. "But every time I see them together, everything just comes back to me, and...And..." he stopped, clutching his fists in anger.

"What if I help you? I'll help you ignore them ok?" Arthur asked, gently grabbing Alfred's hands.

"Would you really do that for me, Arthur?" Alfred asked, looking up at the man.

"Sure" Arthur said, giving Alfred a small smile.

Alfred and Arthur returned and got dressed for the soccer game. Alfred asked to become goalie, so he didn't have to deal much of Mathew or Juan, but he was depressed that he couldn't hit the warden.

_Maybe I can throw a ball right at his face_, he thought savagely_. Him or Juan...yeah...it'd be more accurate than a-_

Alfred's thought were cut when he saw the ball come straight at him. He instinctively caught the ball, ignoring the force of the ball. He looked around, seeing who to throw it at and saw Mattie. Should I? Alfred asked himself. "It's more important to get your brother's love back then fighting over the past" Arthur words echoed in his head. He threw the ball at Mattie, looking away as he saw his brother smile. He watched as his brother kicked it across the field to the officer's goalie, some man Alfred hadn't met yet. He got about half-way to the goal before the ball was stolen by Ivan. Ivan passed it to Yao, who passed it to Ludwig. The German was fixing to wail it at Alfred when Arthur jumped out in front him, stealing the ball and kicking it to Tino. The match continued like this for several minutes, each team getting close to scoring before someone stole the ball back, until finally Lovino was able to get past the guards and score. Almost immediately after Antonio got a goal for the guards. After what seemed like hours of running around to try to score an officer, keeping time, yelled "TIME! TIME'S UP!"

You heard groans from everyone, some because they wanted to keep going and others because they were dead tired. Alfred fell on his butt, sweat drenching his entire body. He didn't really run but he got worked by all the balls thrown at him. Arthur walked over to him and held out a hand. Alfred took it gratefully, standing up and wiping the sweat out of his eyes.

"Nice game mate" Arthur said, peeling off his sweat drenched shirt.

"Yeah, you too dude," Alfred mumbled, glancing over to his right and noticing Matthew and Juan walking back to the locker room, hand in hand. Arthur glanced at where Alfred was looking and smiled, "you want to know a rumor?"

"Rumor? About who?" Alfred asked, snapping his head back at Arthur.

"That lad, your brother." Arthur said, "Rumor has it, there's this prisoner that's planning on taking him from Juan." Alfred raised his eyebrows.

"What do ya mean, 'take him from Juan'? You mean like break them up?" he asked. Arthur nodded.

"Who is it?" Alfred asked, grabbing Arthur by the shoulders.

"This young Korean lad, Yong Soo I think his name is" Arthur whispered.

"What's he like?" Alfred pressed, his grip tightening on Arthur's shoulders.

Arthur flinched from his grip but answered," well, he's a nice lad, though a little weird and perverted. But that's all I know of him" Alfred relinquished his grip on Arthur's shoulders, starting to walk towards the lockers again.

"So how'd he end up here, and how exactly did he and Mattie meet each other?" Arthur scratched his head.

"I don't know all the details mate, the one that knows Yong's story is Yao, as to how they met... I heard it was while they were taking a bath" Alfred shuddered at this information, trying not to imagine the exact details of their unusual meeting place.

"Well when can I meet him? I mean, I have to see if he's good enough for my brother!" he said.

Arthur thought about it," well, not sure mate, he's currently 'grounded' by the warden"

"What'd he do?" Alfred asked. After he asked, they noticed a tired looking Yao walk by.

"Ah, Yao over here!" Arthur yelled, waving his arms.

"What is it aru?" Yao asked.

"That young lad, Yong Soo, what'd he do to get 'grounded' again?" Arthur asked. Yao seemed a bit shocked by the question but answered slowly

"He...claimed...my breast's...for Korea" Alfred had a look of utter horror on his face.

"But I thought you were a dude!" he said. Yao huffed at him, crossing his arms.

"I am aru!" he said heatedly. "Just because I say 'breasts' instead of 'chest' does not mean I have a woman's parts!" Arthur started laughing.

"Everyone has breast's mate" he choked out.

"What's this about breasts?" Francis asked, appearing out of nowhere.

"None of your business, frog," Arthur said, turning away hurriedly.

"But Mon Cher!" Francis called out; grabbing Arthur's arm and spinning him back around. "It is my business, because it involves something I like very much." he planted a kiss on the fuming man's cheek. "But not as much as I like you," he purred.

"Let go of him," a glowering Alfred growled, stepping forward.

"Don't act that way towards me, mom Cher," Francis continued to purr. "Or else I'll have to...remind you about what happens when you mess with moi." Alfred flinched and looked to Arthur for help. Arthur answered by shaking his head.

"Just let it go, mate," he said to Alfred, yanking his arm out of Francis' grasp.

"FRANCIS!" they all heard a loud man yell. They turned and saw a smiling man. His hair white as snow, his eyes a deep red. The man ran up to the group, tackling Francis to the ground with the flying hug he gave him.

"What is it Gil?" Francis asked, sitting up.

"West and I were thinking of going to have a few beers! Wanna come?" Francis pondered the question briefly.

"Why of course, Mon Cher! It's always fun to see Ludwig loosen up, honhonhon~" he laughed. "Kesesese! Maybe we can get Antonio to come along too, you know, get the- what are you staring at?" he said, noticing Alfred's curious gaze.

"There's a baby chicken on your head" Alfred said, staring at the adorable yellow fluff ball.

"OH! kesese, that there is my buddy Gilbird! Thinks I'm its mommy I think" Gil said, petting the yellow fluff.

"...Really now," Alfred commented, thinking to himself how the man seemed like the exact opposite of a parental type. He had the air of a very mean-spirited person, with the way he smirked and how he held his body when he stood. He also had a riding crop, despite there being no horses or mules or whatever around the prison.

"Bruder! Are ve going or not?" Ludwig yelled, making Arthur jump two feet in the air.

"Yeah west! Let's go Francis!" Gilbert laughed, dragging the Frenchman to where the angry German was.

"So uh...who was that guy?" Alfred asked, staring at the three guards' retreating backs.

"That was Gilbert, aru," Yao said, rubbing his forehead to heal a headache, "he's Officer Ludwig's older brother aru"

"They look nothing alike!" Alfred gasped, shock showing on his face.

"And they're complete opposites too, aru," Yao explained. "Ludwig's very strict and follows the rules to the letter, but Gilbert's sort of the...'party animal' aru." Yao explained, smiling. "You have any brother's?" Alfred asked Yao. Yao's smile faded slowly.

"I do, though they aren't blood related" Yao said, nodded slowly. "There's Yong Soo," he began, counting off on his fingers. "And there's Kiku...and...A few others, aru, but I can't remember their names, I haven't seen them in so long." Yao eyes showed great sadness.

"So...Yong Soo's your brother?" Alfred asked, trying to change the atmosphere.

"Yes, he's a handful but he's family, I've been raising him since he was small" Yao smiled, leaning on the wall.

"D-do you think he'd be a good match for my Mattie?" he asked timidly, in case what he said upset Yao. Yao pondered the question for a while,

"Yong can be a handful, but if he truly loves someone, he'll treat the person like a god or goddess, so I say yes." Yao answered, though he was wondering who 'Mattie' was. Alfred clapped him on the shoulder happily.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear, dude," he said excitedly. "Now if you excuse me and Arthur, we're ganna go get changed." He walked off, a spring in his step, Arthur close behind.

"Err...Alfred, just what exactly are you planning?" he asked, noticing the gleam in his eye.

"I'm ganna make up for lost family time with Mattie of course! And that asshole is not going to ruin it! Plus I want to hunt down that Yong dude" Alfred cheered, grabbing Arthur's hand lovingly.

"And how exactly are you going to do that?" Arthur asked, pulling Alfred to a stop and making him face him.

"Uh...well, I'll think of something!" Alfred said, not to be deterred. He kissed Arthur quickly, before turning and running towards the locker room.

"Git" Arthur mumbled, angry at himself for blushing. "Well, I hope for his sake his plan works out," he thought out loud. "He'd be really heartbroken if this just causes them to grow even farther apart, I don't want to see that..." He looked around, thinking what to do, "well, i guess i should see how THAT lad is doing" he mumbled, walking down a corridor. He stopped outside a steel door, tapping his foot impatiently while he waited for it to be opened; finally it was opened, and he walked through hurriedly, eager to see who he was going to meet. "Vash?" he called out to the shadows.

"What?" a cold voice growled. Arthur sighed, "lad it's not nice to be cold to a friend"

"Sorry" the voice mumbled, "What do you want with me?"

"Just came to give you news of the outside is all" Arthur said, searching for the man.

"There's news?" Vash asked, turning on a lamp, letting a small amount of light to show his surroundings. "There's a new prisoner here, Alfred F jones" Arthur started, walking to a chair in front of Vash. Vash grunted, showing no interest in Alfred. "And...I heard that Lillie might come for a visit" Arthur said, noticing Vash's sudden interest.

"Lillie?" Vash asked, "When?"

"In a few days' if the court allows it" Arthur mumbled, getting comfortable in the chair.

"Do you know how she is?" Vash asked, slowly getting up but stopped short by the chains around his arms and legs.

"Last I heard, she was doing pretty alright mate, 'cept that she misses you terribly," Arthur said coolly.

Vash's eyes were downcast. "I've been a horrible brother," he whispered.

"But look on the bright side mate; she still loves you, despite all that's happened." Arthur said, hoping to cheer up the man.

"You know we're not even related? I just took her from her home, I don't understand why she still cares for me" Vash confessed, cradling his head in his hands.

"You can't explain love," Arthur said simply, his hand awkwardly patting him on the shoulder for comfort.

Vash laughed bitterly, "why are you even telling me these things? You always do this." Vash said, lifting his head. Arthur stared at Vash's emerald eyes for a while before answering.

"I know your story lad, and I feel that you should know when Lillie comes. Plus, you should have friends right?"

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." Vash turned his head away. "Man, I really wish I had a knife right now...or a gun..."

"And why would you want that?" Arthur asked, trying his best not to show fear.

"Old habit's" Vash grunted, shrugging slightly.

"Yeah...well, I think I better go mate," Arthur said, standing up and giving Vash a quick handshake.

"Hey Arthur," he said.

"Yeah mate?" Arthur asked, turning his head.

"You'll come back again, right?"

Arthur smiled to himself. "Of course I will, mate."

Alfred had his shirt around his neck, running a comb through his damp hair. He was thinking about a way to talk to Mattie, when he heard a faint noise. He turned his head in the direction it came from, somewhere to his right.

"Who's there?" he asked. No response. He took a few steps forward.

"Hey! I hear you, now where are you?" he called out. Still, no one answered him. "I-I know karate, ok?" he said, fear beginning to take root in him. Oh God oh God oh God this is like one of those really bad and clichéd horror movies...

Alfred let out a loud, high-pitched shriek as he saw a small man in the shadows glaring at him. "DUDE, WHAT THE HELL? ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?" Allred yelled.

"Da-ze! Noooo! I just thought you looked like this one guy!" the man said, stepping forward, his glare quickly changing into a wide grin. Alfred wanted to ask who he resembled.

"Yong what are you doing lad? Weren't you grounded?" Arthur voice asked. Alfred and Yong both turned to Arthur, who was staring at them curiously.

"WAIT." Alfred said, his brain putting two and two together. "This is Yong Soo? This is the guy who wants to steal my Mattie from the asshole Juan?

"What do you mean 'my Mattie'?" Yong Soo asked, his grin forming into a scowl. Alfred laughed. "Mattie's my brother, dude!"

"Brother?..." Yong Soo pondered. "Alfred Yong Soo here doesn't understand English well..." Arthur said, walking past them to change from his soccer clothes.

"Oh...well...uh...Mattie is my brother," Alfred said slowly, "We are...related...by blood..." he pointed to the vein on his wrist. Yong stared intently at Alfred, trying to understand what 'brother' meant. Then, a small light bulb went off in Yong's head.

"Oh Mattie's your hyeongje!" Yong said happily. "No wonder I thought you were him! You are almost exactly alike!"

"Yeah, we get that a lot," Alfred said, smiling and shrugging his shoulders. "So, you like my brother, as I've heard?"

Yong Soo blushed and started fidgeting, "Mattie nice, and he's interesting,"

Arthur returned, "Yong why don't we talk more privately? You are in trouble right?" he asked. Yong stared at Arthur for a while, trying to understand him.

"Me in trouble...oh yes me am!" Yong smiled.

"Well, shouldn't you be going back? You wouldn't want Yao or the warden to get mad, right?"

"Uh...I guess..." Yong Soo mumbled, not sure of what Arthur was saying. Arthur saw Yong's confusion and sighed.

"Yong" he started, getting the young man's full attention, "you...in trouble yes?" Arthur asked, getting a "yes" from Yong, "well" Arthur continued, "you want Yao to yell at you?" Arthur asked. Yong understood "Yao" and "yell at you". He shook his head furiously.

"Nononononono!" he shouted.

"Then get back to wherever Yao is making you stay," Arthur said sternly. "Okay," Yong Soo replied, turning on his heel and leaving the two men behind.

"That's it, I'm ganna convince Mattie to leave that asshole and be with him," Alfred said as soon as Yong Soo was gone.

"Let things happen in their own speed love" Arthur murmured, hugging Alfred.

"But that could take forever!" Alfred whined, nuzzling Arthur's cheek.

"We have forever to watch out for them then" Arthur said, kissing Alfred.

"I guess...that's okay then..." Alfred said, wrapping his arms around Arthur's waist.

Arthur smiled, "let's go get food mate" he said, releasing himself from Alfred's embrace.

"I still wish there was bacon," Alfred pouted, entwining his hand with Arthur's. Arthur laughed, "And I wish they had earl grey tea and scones"

"That sounds disgusting. Where the hell did your taste buds go?"

"They never left! You just don't know good food when you see it! Why does everyone say my cooking is horrible? It's not, I swear it's not-" Alfred cut off Arthur's beginning tirade by placing his hand over his mouth.

"You're really cute when you're upset, did you know that?" he whispered. Arthur blushed, his brows furrowing into a glare thrown at Alfred. Alfred removed his hand, placing his lips where it had previously been. His hands roamed down to his pants, and began tugging on the waistline.

Arthur pushed him away, saying, "A-Alfred, we shouldn't be doing this..."

"Why not, when you know you want to?" Alfred breathed, pushing Arthur back and up against the wall. He finished pulling his pants down, revealing Arthur's boxers covering his half hard cock. "A-A-Alfred..." he panted, half-heartedly trying to push the man away.

"Let me do this, Arthur. Every other time's been about me, now it's your turn," Alfred said, tugging off Arthur's boxers and sinking to his knees.

"Hey! Is anyone still in here! I can't find my-OH MY GOD! ALFRED?" Mattie rounded the corner, staring at what he had just interrupted. Arthur would have ranted none stop about this awkward moment but was busy trying to contain his moans as Alfred started pumping.

"Go away Mattie I'm busy" Alfred growled, moving so his body covered the strange sight.

"That isn't something you do here Al!" Mattie yelled, covering his eyes.

"Just get what you came here to find and get out!" Alfred growled. He turned his attention back to Arthur, enjoying the way he was blushing and biting his bottom lip to prevent any sound from escaping. "You know if you keep biting your lip, you'll draw out blood" Alfred teased, snaking his free hand under Arthur's shirt.

"shu-ahh...up..ahhh...git..." Arthur managed to blurt out before covering his mouth to mute his screams. Alfred laughed softly, and then began sucking on Arthur's dick.

"Nngg...Al-ahh-fred..." Arthur moaned, forgetting that Mathew was still in the room.

"A-A-Al can't you wait for me to leave! Jeez" Mathew huffed, finding his glasses and dashing out of the room.

"Whoa, he was still standing there?" Alfred mumbled, momentarily stopping his sucking.

"W-who cares...he's gone now..." Arthur panted, grabbing Alfred's head and slamming himself back into his mouth. Alfred didn't mind Arthur's aggressiveness, though he did try to stop him when he started choking.

"s-s-sorry" Arthur mumbled, letting go of Alfred's head.

"It's...all right" Alfred panted, continuing to suck on the man's dick. Arthur grabbed a handful of Alfred's hair, guiding him. Alfred didn't argue, he wanted to hear all the pleasure sounds Arthur could make. Now that they didn't have an audience, Arthur let his moans escape freely. Arthur started bucking his hips out, Alfred practically caressing his cock with his tongue.

"Alfred...ahh...I-I-I'm c-c-close" Arthur panted, bucking his hips faster. Arthur emptied himself, calling out Alfred's name. Alfred tried his best to swallow all of Arthur's cum, letting a few drops escape. Arthur slid down the wall, panting heavily. Alfred crawled onto him, wiping his hand across his mouth.

"You look really cute when you're exhausted, too."

Arthur frowned, "I'm not cute git"

Alfred smiled "yes you are!" Arthur grunted, putting his boxers and pants back on.

"'Cute' is what you say to babies and puppies and kittens, wanker. Not a 23 year old man."

"That's not true! Girls are always saying how cute a guy is when they like him!" Alfred grumbled. Arthur looked at him and gave him a sly smile.

"Oh? So does this mean that you're a girl?" Alfred pouted, jutting his bottom lip out. Arthur grinned and leaned forward.

"Well then, if you can use 'cute' as an adjective for a man, then you look really cute when you pout like that," he whispered.

Alfred blushed deep red, "d-d-don't say it when you have that expression"

"And what expression do I have?" Arthur asked innocently.

"That one! Where you're grinning like that, it's just creepy!" Alfred said, blushing more. Arthur laughed, pinching Alfred's cheeks.

"You're just getting cuter and cuter!" he said, ruffling Alfred's hair.

"Now you're just being cruel." Alfred continued to pout.

Arthur stuck out his tongue, "that's what you get for calling me cute, wanker."

"Kesesese, and what happened in here?"

Alfred and Arthur snapped their heads around to look at who had interrupted them. Leaning causally against the doorframe was Gilbert, smirking and with his riding crop resting against his thigh.

"n-n-n-n-nothing!" Arthur yipped, standing up. Alfred stood up too, keeping eyes on the white haired German.

"I thought you and Francis and Ludwig were going to a bar?" he asked. Gilbert's smirk faltered.

"We did, but Francis got us kicked out for being too vulgar," he said, disinterested. "So go on and tell The Awesome Me just what exactly you two were doing here while everyone else was eating." Arthur squared his shoulders.

"We didn't do a bloody thing!" he said. Gilbert's smirk was back in place; he raised his crop until it rested on Arthur's cheek.

"Don't lie to me, Francis has told me all about you two, how you can't get enough of each other. Oh, and next time, he wants your ass," Gilbert shot at Alfred. Alfred blanched, who else had Francis told? Gilbert saw his horror and guffawed loudly.

"Kesese! Don't worry, he's only told me and Antonio"

Alfred stared at him curiously, "what else has he said?"

Gilbert shrugged his shoulders, losing interest in what they were talking about. "Nothing else, except that he wants to do it again soon." he flashed them a knowing look.

"Can I ask something?" Alfred asked, getting a small nod from Gilbert. "What type of officer are you?" Gilbert looked at Alfred confused, "what ya mean?"

Alfred shifted a little, "well are you like Yao, or like Ludwig, or like Francis?" Gilbert's thin eyebrows shot up into his messy white hair.

"You're trying to compare me to someone? You're trying to compare The Awesome ME to someone? You can't compare ME, Gilbert Beilschimdt, to ANYONE." he exhaled a deep, slow breath, an awkward silence filling the room after his sudden outburst.

"Gil, he meant no harm, really, he just hasn't how...awesome you are" Arthur said, moving so he was between the two men.

"Damn right I'm awesome! I'm the most awesome guy ever!" Gilbert growled his anger still on his face.

_This dude's really full of himself_ Alfred thought, he wore an apologetic expression on his face. "Hey dude, look, I'm sorry about what I said, I didn't mean to upset you or anything." Gilbert huffed, and then turned to leave,

"Whatever, you two love birds just go get food before they stop serving!" he watch them walk past, muttering to himself.

By the time Alfred and Arthur reached the cafeteria, there were only a handful of inmates inside. Grabbing what looked like someone's barfed up breakfast, they hurried over to an empty table in the corner of the room. They ate in silence, each one thinking his own thoughts. After they walked together to their cell. The stayed in their own silent thoughts until night time, where Alfred jumped into Arthur's bed and snuggled him.

"Alfred, sleep in your own bed" Arthur mumbled, too tired to force a good enough threat. Alfred just shook his head, wrapping his arms and legs round Arthur. Arthur sighed, shifted around the weird embrace to get more comfortable. They slept for around an hour and a half, when their cell was slammed open rather roughly.

"Who'z tha'?" Alfred asked, half-asleep as he shot up in bed. His question was met with light laughter. In the dim entrance light stood Francis, twirling a ring with a bunch of keys on it.

"What are you doing here frog?" Arthur growled, rubbing his eyes.

"hohoho Mon amour I have come to play of course" The Frenchman sang, grinning happily.

"We're not in the mood to be molested dude" Alfred snapped, shifting his gaze to Arthur, who was slowly shrinking into the bed.

"Oh, non! Not tonight amour~ see I'm gladly allowing someone get the rare chance of talking to you two" Francis said, grabbing someone behind him. There was a small growl as the new male stood there, his arms and legs chained.

"Vash?" Arthur asked, climbing over Alfred to look at the man. Alfred stared at the stranger. He had dark green eyes, a little darker than Arthur's, he had similar hair color than Arthur, but his hair was shoulder length. The thing that sent warning signals in Alfred's mind was what the man's eyes held. He had the eyes of a killer who didn't think, just killed whoever he saw. Arthur sat up. "Vash? What do you want that's so important that you had to leave your cell?" Vash stared at Francis, shifting away from the man.

"Hmm? Oh! All right I'll let you have some alone time Mon Amour" Francis mumbled, leaving the three men.

"So, what is it, mate?" Arthur asked his curious gaze on the Swiss man.

"It's about Lillie," Vash said in a rush, the words tumbling from his mouth.

"Who's Lillie?" Alfred asked, getting Vash's attention.

"Who's he?" Vash asked

"The new prisoner I told you about" Arthur answered, getting comfortable by using Alfred as a pillow. "Oh...and Lillie's my...sister," Vash said, answering Alfred's question.

"Adoptive sister" Arthur added. Alfred nodded. "Anyways...what about Lillie, Vash?" Arthur asked.

"s-s-she's being sent back to live with her uncle...and he is forbidding her to come" Vash cried, roughly grabbing his hair. Arthur jumped up to comfort the man.

"It's ok...you and she will be able to work something out..." he whispered.

"Why has he forbidden her to visit? Alfred asked. Vash looked down guilty.

"Alfred, Vash...uhh...sort of kidnapped...Lillie when she was young..." Arthur murmured. Alfred sat shell-shocked.

"W-what? Why?" he stuttered out. Vash looked over at the two, "because...she was in a terrible home"

Flashback time~

Vash was staring at the small house. Just a normal ordinary house, lights on showing that there were people inside. He was on the run. He's been since he was 13. Ever since he first killed his parents. He's killed anyone who tried to help him, afraid they would harm him. He stared at the house, watching as the family passed by the window. He needed food, so he is waiting for them to go to sleep. Hours past, each minute his stomach crying for food. a few minutes later the lights turned off. He waited a few more minutes until he walked toward the house. He walked around back; turning the doorknob on the off chance it was unlocked. It wasn't. Sighing, Vash began picking at the lock, using a pocketknife he always carried around with him. The door finally gave in, swishing inward as he pushed on it. He slipped inside, groping around in the dark for anything that looked like a kitchen, or something with food inside it. He entered what he guessed was the living room. Even in the dark it gave a happy family vibe. He continued on. He walked in the dark quickly but silently. He finally found the kitchen. He rushed to the fridge, turning the light off with his finger. He blindly touched the food inside. He quickly snatched anything he felt as eatable. When he was done blindly searching the kitchen he shut the door and went to what he guessed as the pantry

that's when he heard it, a whimper. Vash spun around and pulled out his trusty pocketknife, creeping slowly towards where the noise had come from. The whimper seemed to come from the end of a narrow hallway. Vash walked quietly toward the end, his heart hammering in his chest. He was near the end when a shadow on his left moved suddenly. He flung himself towards it, the knife in his hand rising up to deliver a fatal slash

"Don't hurt me!" his victim cried. Vash, paused, noticing the feminine voice. With the dim light he stared at the girl. She looked to be around 13, the same age his life changed forever. She had fairly long hair, tied by two long braids, her hair the same color as his. She was wearing a simple red dress, with white frills at the ends. Her eyes were a slightly darker shade than his and for a second took his breath away. The girl was shivering, making small whimpers. He looked down, feeling something wet. At first he thought the girl was so scared she pissed herself, but no. It was blood. He dropped his knife and backed away.

"I-I'm sorry..." he whispered.

The girl stepped out of the shadows, staring at him. "No...You didn't do this..." she pointed to the wound on her arm, "It was from...earlier..." Vash's anger and hunger was slowly coming back to him. "Who did that to you?" he growled. The girl looked down, "i cut myself, to try to forget what my uncle did to me"

Vash looked at her sadly, "what did he do?"

"S-Stuff..." the girl murmured, still avoiding eye contact with Vash.

"What kind of 'stuff'?" he asked, his voice cold and eyes fiery.

She bit her lip nervously. "He...touched me..." Vash growled, stomping past the girl to the room. Inside lay a chubby man passed out on the mattress. All around him were empty beer cans. Vash yelled before stabbing the man in the leg, causing him to shoot out of the bed and start screaming and shouting. Vash shoved him against a wall, yanking the knife out of his leg and holding it against his throat.

"I won't kill you, because death with would a mercy to you after the horrible sins you've committed," he hissed. A dry sob was heard and the men, one old and fat and the other young and unafraid, turned towards the noise.

"And I'm taking your niece from you." Vash let go of the blubbering man, turning on his heel and grabbing the girl's hand as he left.

"Where's your room?" Vash asked, once out of the room. The girl led him to her room. It wasn't really a room, more like a storage area. You could see a beaten up mattress, her bed, and everything else was junk. Vash quickly grabbed two large gym bags from the junk and handed one to the girl.

"I want you to fill this up with clothes, boys' clothes if you have any, also your underwear and stuff you ABSOLUTLEY need, nothing that isn't valuable." Vas ordered, leaving the girl to the kitchen again. He opened the fridge again, not caring about the light and quickly shoved any food he found in the gym bag. he slammed the door shut and went to the pantry again, shoving in the bag anything that would last for a few days or so. The girl came into the kitchen, carrying the gym bag. Vash nodded and went to the back door. He held it open for her and she silently obeyed.

"y-y-y-you little terd! d-d-d-do you think we'll that that bitch go so easily?" Vash heard behind him and turned to see the young man, holding a gun.

"Yeah, I do think so," Vash said casually, pulling a gun from his belt and shooting the man in the calf. Vash left as the man fell, creaming bloody murder. Vash guided the girl in the dark forest near the house. They needed to be as far away from that house before the cops get there and start hunting them down.

"W-w-why did you do that for me?" the girl asked, stumbling on the hidden roots of the dark forest. Vash looked down at her, "Because," he said his voice slow and controlled, "You deserve a better life than that."

The girl looked up at him. "And are you going to give me a better life?" she asked quietly.

Vash looked straight ahead, "Well...its ganna be harder from here on out...there'll be a lot of traveling, and thieving to survive, but yes. I am going to give you a better life." Vash gently grabbed the girl's hand a directed her past a large boulder. He stopped, and then dropped the gym bag.

"What's wrong?" the girl asked, blushing when she saw his silhouette remove his shirt.

"That wound" Vash muttered, ripping his shirt to make make-shift bandages.

"i-i-it's not that deep" the girl stuttered, letting Vash wrapped the cloth around her wound.

"You still don't want it to get infected, this will make do till we find something better." he finished wrapping the shirt around her arm with a tight knot.

"I-I'm Lillie," she said, tugging nervously at the makeshift bandage.

"Vash" Vash muttered, grabbing her hand again and leading her to a save place.

It took them a few hours to find a place Vash felt it as safe. They stopped at an abandoned mansion somewhere in the forest. The rusted gates creaked and groaned as Vash pushed them open.

"We'll stay here tonight, ok?" he said to Lillie, opening the front door of the abandoned mansion.

"Ok," he heard her mumble. Vash explored the mansion, finding a room with a mattress and leaving her in there to sleep.

"Sleep for now, I'll wake you when we have to leave" he left the room to go and stand guard, resigning himself to the fact that he couldn't sleep.

Vash woke with a start, having dozed off just before dawn. He reached in his pocket. His knife was gone. Panicking slightly, Vash ran to Lillie's room, slamming the door open. He froze when he saw her. She was wearing a large shirt, and shorts. But that wasn't what froze Vash. At the moment she was cutting her long hair, making it look like his. "L-Lillie?" he gasped. She turned around.

"O-oh...well, I t-thought...if...we're going to be traveling...people shouldn't be able to recognize me..." Vash nodded slowly, "you didn't have to cut it that short though" Lillie smiled, "I've wanted my hair short for a while"

After that Vash handed Lillie breakfast, which didn't really count as such.

"Vash?" Lillie whispered, getting Vash's attention from the food he was wolfing down.

"Mhm?"

She looked down at her plate. "W-well, can you be my big brother?" she asked timidly. Vash choked rather dramatically, banging his fist at his chest. After that Vash had a coughing attack for about 5 minutes before answering.  
"Why?"

Lillie blushed, "I've always wanted a brother..."

Vash looked at her before saying "Y-Yeah, sure, I can be your 'big brother...' "Lillie smiled at him, and his mouth curved upwards slightly in return. They continued eating in silence.

End flashback~

Vash stopped talking leaving an awkward silence between the three men.

"So, now she's back with the uncle that molested her?" Alfred asked. Vash nodded, once again burying his face in his hands.

"W-What am I ganna do? I know he hasn't changed one bit, and now she's back there, and everything will go right back to the beginning!" Alfred stood there speechless.

"The only way I see it is to arrest the man, but then again the court won't listen to your words." Arthur said.

"Maybe...if we told one of the guards...or the warden..." Alfred muttered, scratching his head thoughtfully.

Vash laughed coldly "and what? Say 'hey that guy's a molester you should arrest him'? That won't work." Arthur shifted to get more comfortable on Alfred's body before saying;

"If Lillie's willing to be a witness to his crimes, it might work" Vash looked up at the two men.

"You really think that would work?"

"It's the only thing we've got so far," Alfred said.

"Vashie~ It's time to go back~" Francis's voice silenced whatever they were going to say. Vash stood up, giving a meaningful look towards Alfred and Arthur. "You'll tell one of them, right?"

"Course mate," Arthur said, leaning into Alfred's chest. Vash left with Francis quietly. Once Francis closed the door Arthur stood up, walking over to his chest

"What are ya doing?" Alfred asked, staring at Arthur as he pushed the heavy chest in front of the door.

"I don't want that frog coming in while we sleep" Arthur muttered.

"Oh, that makes sense then," Alfred said, getting up and helping Arthur. "But won't he be mad tomorrow?"

"Do you think I give a damn about that frog's feelings?" Arthur snapped, standing up and wiping his brow.

"I'm just saying" Alfred grunted, finishing placing the chest in front of the door. Arthur walked back to his bed, curling himself into a ball. His bed creaked as Alfred lay down next to him, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close. "Goodnight then," he whispered, kissing Arthur on the shoulder. "Yeah...goodnight git," Arthur replied.

hope you all liked~  
comment if you see and grammar errors or confusing parts, i will try to fix it.


	7. Chapter 7

a/n: Hope you all like this chapter, it's super long and i might have missed some errors. If you find any, pleace tell me and i'll fix it.  
disclaimer: yeah I don't own hetalia, only this story idea.

* * *

"Mon chers!" a voice shouted, banging on the door. Alfred jolted awake, blushing when he saw Arthur pressed against his chest. The persistent knocking grew louder, forcing Alfred to get up and unblock the door. With a grunt, he shoved the heavy chest out of the way, which was followed immediately by an angry Francis slamming the door open.

"Mon amour! How could you do this to me!" he cried, flinging himself at Alfred.

"We wanted a decent night's sleep for once," Alfred grumbled, trying to push the Frenchman off of him. "But mon amour! All I wanted was to please you!" The Frenchman cried, snaking his hand down the American's pants.

"Ah...uh...t-that's-we..." Alfred stuttered, his face turning red as Francis' hand grabbed at him.

"Hmm?" Francis purred.

"Alfred, if you're going to have fun with that frog, tell me so I can leave" Arthur growled, rubbing his eyes.

"I-I'm not having fun!" Alfred pouted.

"Stop lying to us, Mon cher," Francis said, his other hand reaching up and rubbing Alfred's cheek affectionately.

"I'm leaving, have all the fun in the world git" Arthur muttered, walking out the cell.

"Arthur? Arthur!" Alfred called out, turning his head to the side as Francis began attacking his face with his lips. "get off!" Alfred screamed, punching Francis in the jaw. He pushed Francis off him, dashing out of the cell to find Arthur.

He found him a little way down the hall; Alfred grabbed Arthur by the shoulder, spinning him around and pulling him into a tight embrace. "What was that for?" he whispered.

"I...didn't want to see you like that..." Arthur mumbled. "And I thought...him being French and all..."

Alfred laughed, "You'd think just because he's better in bed that I'd leave you?"

"Many have..." Arthur mumbled, blushing.

"Well I won't" Alfred pouted, hugging him tighter. "I promise I won't."

Arthur smiled, placing his head on Alfred's shoulder. "Wait a minute..." he said slowly, "What makes you think he's better in bed than me, wanker?"

Alfred grinned. "You said it first, not me! 'Him being French and all.' "

"I never said he was better in bed!"

"You implied it!"

"Implying it and saying it are different things, git!"

Alfred laughed heartily, "I think they're the same thing, actually."

"They are not" Arthur grumbled, wrapping his arms around Alfred. "If you say so, dude," Alfred whispered in Arthur's ear.

"Well, isn't this cute, da"

Alfred and Arthur broke apart upon hearing the warden's voice. "Alfred~ I need to talk to you da~" Alfred looked down at the floor, "I'm listening," he mumbled.

Ivan laughed, "No no! We can't talk here da, it's a rather private matter," he smiled, walking forward and grabbing Alfred's arm. "We'll discuss it in my office, da~" Alfred glanced over his shoulder at Arthur as he was dragged away, getting a helpless stare from the man. When they entered the warden's office, Alfred became fully aware of the strange man's movements. The way he kept a firm grip on his arm, how close he was, the way he was smiling..._This is not good_, Alfred thought to himself. Ivan closed his door with a snap, saying, "Alfred, you know it's against the rules to attack the officers, right?"

"I will attack if they try to harm me" Alfred growled, trying to shrugging off the bigger man's grip. "Da...That's not good...well I guess I can let this go since you're new here..." Ivan mumbled, releasing Alfred and strolling to his desk. Alfred took a cautious stance as the Russian turned his back.

"So...that's it? I can just go?"

Ivan turned and smiled. "No...I still have some business with you da"

"And the business is...?" Alfred asked, staying cautious.

Ivan laughed, "Relax Mr. jones, I've promised Yao not to toy with my prisoners for a while. No my business is with Mr. Vash" Alfred's mouth formed an 'O' with surprise. This was way better than what he expected.

"Did he tell you about Lillie?" he asked eagerly. Ivan shook his head

"I'M the one who told him, he's told me this morning that you and Mr. Kirkland made a plan to get her away from her uncle, and I want to hear it"

"Well, Arthur said that if we told the court that Lillie was molested by her uncle, then they might not let him take her back" Alfred said, scratching his head.

"And who would believe an insane serial killer?" Ivan asked.

"They'd believe Lillie!" Alfred retorted.

"Are you sure? It happened so long ago, da."

"Of course they will! All the time in America they have these nifty crime shows about stuff like this!" Alfred growled.

"I see your point but let's think of this clearly" Ivan said, "The court will simply think that Lillie is lying"

Alfred looked crestfallen, "B-but there has to be SOME way..."

"There's not," Ivan said in a cold voice, "no matter how the lawyers try to find a way for her to visit him, the court believes he doesn't deserve her visits"

"B-but...but..." Alfred continued to mutter. Ivan sighed, staring down at the stuttering inmate.

"There's nothing you can do, Alfred."

"So, what? You're expecting me to just lie around this hellhole and let this perverted sicko molest her?" Alfred yelled.

"Shh" Ivan muttered, placing a finger in front of his lips, "I'm not saying that, da. But we simply see no way to fix this. Just because I'm a warden doesn't' mean I have the utensils to save anyone da"

"But there has to be a way!" Alfred persisted stubbornly. "I'll get my lawyer to do something! He can figure something out-"

"Enough," Ivan growled, slamming his fists on his desk. Alfred jumped, scooting away from the warden. Alfred then heard a small noise, something like a groan. Ivan must have heard too because his face light up. Ivan quickly rushed to a door. He opened the door slowly, peeking his head inside.

"Good morning da!" Ivan said, walking in.

"Aru..." Yao groaned, rubbing his temples to calm the headache he had. He looked up at the tall man above him, the light from the door way causing his head to feel like it was going to explode. Yao groaned again, burying himself in the bed.

"I'm sorry to you wake up Yao da, me and Mr. Jones are just conversing." Ivan whispered. Yao looked up at the tall man again.

"Just talking aru?"

"Yes da, I'm keeping to my promise" Ivan nodded. Yao looked toward the door, were a curious Alfred stood.

"He's telling the truth?" Yao asked Alfred.

"Yeah..." Alfred murmured, staring at the odd scene. Yao nodded, and then started to get up. He was wearing a large shirt that looked like a nightgown on him.

"You don't need to get up da" Ivan pouted, walking toward his bathroom and returning with aspirin.

"T-thanks, aru," Yao mumbled, taking the pills and popping them in his mouth. He grabbed a bottle from the nightstand, taking a swig and retching as the cold vodka reached his taste buds. He hated the stuff, never understood how Ivan cold drink a whole bottle in a day (and sometimes more).

"So...what's with…The...uh..." Alfred said, pointing to Yao and then the bed and the shirt. Yao looked at what he was pointing at and massaged his temples.

"W-w-well...uh..." Yao muttered.

"I got Yao drunk last night da" Ivan laughed, sitting on the bed. "He's a lot more fun when he's drunk, da," he smiled, putting his arm across Yao's shoulder. Yao's face turned beet red, his small hands fraying the fabric of the shirt as he fidgeted.

"Right..." Alfred muttered, "Well...I guess our talks over...so...I'll just..." Alfred turned to leave, but was stopped by something thrown near his head.

"We're not talking though da" Ivan growled, glaring at Alfred.

Yao tugged on Ivan's shirt, "If you guys are going to talk, give me my clothes back so I can leave"

"You don't need to go Yao" Ivan purred, hugging the smaller man.

"Sorry but I don't feel comfortable talking like this" Alfred said, scooting away from them.

"Mm...How about if we invite Mr. Kirkland da? Would that be better?" Ivan asked, getting up.

"He doesn't need to come" Alfred pouted, watching Ivan leave the room and walking to leave his office. "He might have some better ideas though da. I was going to talk to him anyways." Ivan laughed leaving the office.

"Just what exactly is he planning?" Alfred asked as soon as Ivan closed the door behind him.

"I don't know, aru," Yao replied, wrapping a blanket around him.

"How do you put up with that guy, anyway?" Alfred probed.

Yao sighed, "You ask a lot of questions aru," he noted wearily. "Ivan's not such a bad guy aru. In fact, he and I agree on several things, politics, for example,"

"Politics?" Alfred asked. Yao nodded, "well, since both our countries are under communist rule, we both think it's a good government way"

"But communism is terrible! There's no freedom!" Alfred yelled.

Yao groan and rubbed his head, "aru! I'm not in the mood to argue"

"Sorry" Alfred whispered.

Yao nodded, "It's ok, aru."

Alfred looked at him. "I could get you some water, if you like, that way you don't have to drink anymore vodka," he offered.

"No thank you, aru, I'm fine."

"So...I'm guessing the rumors were true" Alfred muttered to himself.

"You could say, though 'Ivan's bitch' is a bit harsh aru" Yao smiled, standing up and stretching. Alfred blushed.

"I-I-I-I didn't mean-"

"It's all right aru" Yao laughed "it's because I'm his bitch that I can keep everyone here somewhat safe from him"

"What do you mean?" Alfred asked.

"Well, If he uses me to get rid of his hormones, then no one else needs to be molested right aru?" Yao stated getting a nod from Alfred.

"So, you're just with me out of duty da?" Ivan's hurt voice asked. They both turned, watching as a hurt looking Ivan walked in with a scared Arthur.

"Arthur!" Alfred screamed, running over to hug the Brit.

"Answer me Yao" Ivan cried, grabbing the Chinese man's hand. Yao stare at Ivan sad eyes and smiled.

"Of course not aru" he said as he placed his free hand on Ivan cheek. Ivan smiled down at him, catching Yao in a surprise kiss. Arthur coughed loudly, causing the two men to break apart.

"Sorry da, I forgot myself," Ivan said, a rare blush on his cheeks.

"I've been thinking about how to get Lillie away from her uncle, and I may have come up with something," Arthur responded. Ivan sat down on the bed, dragging Yao onto his lap.

"Do tell us, da."

"Well" Arthur started, "what if Lillie's uncle had a small 'accident'?" If he can't raise her, then she won't have to go back right?" Arthur finished.

Ivan thought about it for a while, "So...you want to kill him, and make it look like an accident?" Ivan said.

"Kill...make him unfit to care for anything...whatever works and can be done" Arthur murmured,

"That could work...Yao? Do you know anyone that can do that?" Ivan stared down at Yao, who seemed to be thinking.

"You seem to do a better job than anyone I can think of aru" Yao answered.

"Whoa! He's actually killed?" Alfred gasped.

"Secretly" Ivan smiled, "You're crime shows are quite informative, Mr. Jones," Ivan waggled a finger at him. Alfred laughed, jumping up and down.

"Alright! This is ganna be awesome! A happy ending!" he stopped his excitement. "Well...I mean...Vash and Lillie will still see each other, I mean...uh...not about the whole 'The warden is ganna murder someone in cold blood' concept..." he looked down at the floor awkwardly.

"It won't be that easy mate" Arthur sighed, "we have to make sure no evidence of this is found, and then we have to fight with the judge to let her have visiting hours"

"Oh! Yao! I forgot, Vash's court hearing will be soon, have you checked if the court is allowing her to speak?" Ivan asked.

"So far, the court has allowed her to be in the hearing, but still no info on whether she will be speaking aru," Yao stated.

"Hmm, maybe I can convince the court to allow it..." Ivan said to no one in particular, a cold aura falling over the room.

"Y-yeah, err...shouldn't we be planning on how to do this?" Arthur interrupted, the aura giving him creepy vibes. Ivan clapped his hands in answer, getting up and pulling a pad of paper and a pen from a drawer. He looked up expectantly at the trio around him.

"Da! Any suggestions?" he asked.

"What about...prop crushed?" Alfred suggested. Everyone stared at him confused. "Well, if you take him somewhere where there are a bunch of dangerous props, and 'accidentally' push him in under a falling one..." Alfred explained, grabbing the pen and paper and drawing a little doodle of his plan.

"Da that could work..." Ivan said thoughtfully. "Although...I don't want to touch or fight him...that leaves trace evidence..."

"Well then, you can intimidate him," Arthur said. "You know, scare him into position," he walked menacingly towards Alfred, the latter stepping back, as a demonstration of his words.

"Yes, but what if he get too frightened and freezes in his place aru?" Yao asked, glancing at Ivan.

"I'll try not to be that menacing then da" Ivan said.

"All right, but we should make a backup plan, just in case this doesn't work aru" Yao stated, deep in thought.

"The backup plan is to beat him to death with my pipe, da..." Ivan sneered, the cold aura back. "Something more realistic, aru!" Yao scolded.

"It is realistic Yao" Ivan laughed, leaving for a second and returning with a blood stained pipe.

"That would leave evidence!" Arthur grunted.

"Not if I beat him so much they can't tell what he is da" Ivan stated, smiling evilly.

"It's supposed to look like an accident!" Arthur huffed.

"Well...maybe it can..." Alfred interjected. "You know...like...beat him so bad it looks like a bear ate him or something...that and if you can't identify the body, you've got no crime."

"Yeah but with all that technology they have now, it's still risky" Arthur muttered.

"That's why it'll be the back-up plan" Alfred reassured Arthur.

"Then it's settled da!" Ivan smiled, "Yao, go ask Eduard to see where the man is, I'll be leaving tonight to do the plan so be quick da"

"I will if you give me my clothes back aru" Yao grumbled.

"Aw..." Ivan whined, retrieving Yao's clothes from under the desk. Yao smiled and left to change, Alfred and Arthur left to go back to their cells.

"Do you really think we can pull this off?" Alfred asked Arthur, laying down on his bed and sighing.

"I don't know mate, but it's the only plan we've got," Arthur replied, sitting on his own bunk and grabbing his Harry Potter novel. Alfred stared at Arthur.

"Hey, what were you doing while I was with Ivan?"

Arthur looked up from his book, "hiding from the frog" he muttered.

"And how'd that go?" Alfred asked, noticing the blush creeping up on Arthur's cheeks.

"Not too well," Arthur admitted. "When that bastard wants something, he's bound and determined to get It." he shuddered.

"Is he better than me?" Alfred asked innocently. Arthur's face flushed furiously, he turned his head away. "I-I'm not ganna answer that, wanker." Alfred gave his award-winning pout.

"Come on! That's not fair! T-that makes me think that he is!" he continued with his innocent act, his blue eyes growing wider and wider.

"S-shut up git!" Arthur yelled, throwing the book at him.

"Come on! Tell me tell me!" Alfred pouted, dodging the throw and jumping toward Arthur.

"I am not!" Arthur shouted, struggling against the iron grip Alfred had on him.

"Please?" Alfred begged, Arthur turned his head, trying not to look at Alfred cute face.

"No!" Arthur growled, trying to push the heavier man off him.

"You're hurting my feelings because you won't tell me!" Alfred cried, actually tears forming at his eyes. Arthur flinched as he caught a glimpse of the American cry.

"d-d-d-does it really matter?" Arthur asked.

"Y-yeah, it kind of does," Alfred whimpered, more tears welling up in his ocean blue eyes. Arthur reached his hand up to wipe them away, noticing how sweet and innocent he looked when he cried.

"I really don't have an opinion on this, he just uses me." Arthur muttered.

"S-stop avoiding the question..." he pouted, swatting Arthur's hand away and wiping the tears himself. Arthur laid there dumbstruck. Was the only way to make the guy feel better to answer the question?

"Fine," Arthur finally gave in. "He's not near as good as you."

Alfred stared at him carefully, "are you tell the truth?" Arthur laughed, his faces were so cute.

"Yes love" He answered, bending down to kiss him on the forehead.

"You really mean it?" Alfred asked, leaning up to kiss Arthur on the lips.

"Of course I do git." Arthur murmured, wrapping his arms around Alfred's neck. He swiped his tongue against Alfred's lips, slipping it inside when the younger man opened his mouth in a small moan. Alfred's hands began to explore, starting at Arthur's hips and slowly snaking up. He felt every contour of his lover's body, for the first time realizing just how physically fit he is. Arthur shivered as Alfred's hands rubbed against his nipples, the sensitive nubs hardening almost instantly from the feather touches. Alfred pushed Arthur's shirt up, his hands roaming the exposed flesh. He leaned forward and started sucking and licking Arthur's chest, knowing the reaction he always got out of him. Arthur moaned loudly, rubbing his clothed groin against Alfred's straddled form. Alfred moaned as he felt Arthur's hard-on on his stomach. Arthur bent down and started kissing on Alfred's neck, nipping and sucking until a red spot appeared. Alfred started grinding himself against Arthur's leg, panting heavily on his neck.

Arthur tore Alfred's shirt off, his tongue trailing down to his navel; Alfred raised his hips, not realizing how sensitive that part of his body was.

"Arthur..." Alfred panted, wanting release badly.

"Shh, let me do this slowly," Arthur whispered into his ear, even though he nearly lost it when he heard his name said like that. Alfred whined, slowly reaching down to grab his twitching member. Arthur pinned the hand to the side, grinning as he heard Alfred's nearly inaudible curse.

"Alfred, if you try that again I won't allow you to release" Arthur whispered huskily in Alfred's ear. Alfred whimpered, lifting his hips to get some friction from the Brit. Arthur tugged off Alfred's pants and boxers, grabbing his cock and pressing his thumb against the tip. Alfred gasped loudly from the touch, wishing so much to flip the man over and pound him into the mattress.

"You really are easy to please," Arthur noted, leaning down and catching Alfred in a greedy kiss.

"S-s-shut...ah...up..." Alfred panted, removing Arthur's pants and boxers. Arthur smiled and gently pushed Alfred on his back. He then started to straddle Alfred, sitting enough to feel Alfred's cock near his hole.

"Arthur..." Alfred moaned, getting a smile from the man.

"Shush love, just enjoy this" Arthur hissed, slowly putting Alfred's member inside him. Alfred stopped thinking once the warmth wetness engulfed his cock. Arthur started rocking his hips back and forth, moaning and gasping as he felt Alfred's length inside him. Alfred moaned loudly, thrusting his hips. Arthur screamed out when Alfred brushed against his sweet spot.

"Ah! R-right there..." he panted, grabbing Alfred's shoulders. Alfred nodded, grabbing Arthur's hip and positioning himself so every time he thrust he would hit that spot.

"Ahhh...A-Al-Alfred..." Arthur continued moaning out the name, reaching a hand down to stroke himself. A hand pulled his away, causing the man to hiss.

"Y-You can't do that either."

"Y-You're so mean!" Arthur gasped as Alfred quickened his pace.

"But you're enjoying this," Alfred grinned. Arthur sent a weak glare at Alfred, closing his eyes, getting lost in the pleasure. Alfred looked at Arthur, knots forming in his stomach as his stared at his lover's face. His half lidded eyes, sweat pooling on his brows...

"A-Alfred...I'm about to c-come..."

"J-just hold out a little bit longer, OK?" Alfred panted, thrusting in and out as hard as possible. Arthur bit down on his lip, knowing that he couldn't last much longer.

"Alfred...ahhh...I-I-I-I can't" Arthur moaned, wrapping his arms round Alfred's neck.

That threw Alfred over the edge, his seed filling Arthur's ass. Arthur came immediately after, most of it on Alfred's chest. They lay there holding each other, the only sound was their heavy panting.

"Arthur...I need to tell y-" Alfred began.

"Don't say anything, git, and just hold me," Arthur interrupted, resting his head on Alfred's chest and sighing in content.

Alfred complied, his face flushing as he stared at Arthur lying on his body like that. He started rubbing his palm against the small of Arthur's back, enjoying the soft sigh the man let out.

Meanwhile, Francis slipped quietly away, camcorder in tow, off to show Antonio and Gilbert the gold he caught on film. _'But first' _Francis thought, looking down at his boner, _'I have to relieve myself'_ he cackled madly, heading towards the nearest bathroom or washroom he could find.

Francis walked out of the place, hands behind his back, grinning like the Cheshire cat. He found Gilbert, quietly explaining what happened and showing him the camera. Gilbert smiled, grabbing the camera and walking away with it. Francis trailed behind, grabbing a confused Antonio as they walked to the security room and telling him what was going on in an excited whisper. They locked the security room. A few minutes passed and the door opened slowly, exiting were the nose bleeding trio.

"Kesesese! We could make a fortune off of that!" Gilbert said loudly, wiping the blood from his face. Antonio did the same thing.

"Fusoso, I'm more interested in trying that with my little tomato!"

Francis laughed, "Not just little Lovi. Think about all the other toys we can try it on!" the trio laughed heartily before going their separate ways, Antonio to find Lovino, Francis to molest the first person he saw, and Gilbert off to the phone to call Elizaveta.

Alfred and Arthur in the meantime were snuggling together, pants back on. Arthur rolled off of Alfred, one arm across his chest and a leg entangled between his. Alfred grumbled, and wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist. Arthur smiled at him, running a hand through his gold hair. They heard a small knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Alfred yelled, turning slightly but not getting up.

"e-e-excuse m-m-me...um...I-I-is Mr.-A-Arthur There?" they heard a weak, timid voice yell back.

"I'm here, mate," Arthur called back, sliding off the bed with a groan. He opened the door, revealing a small man with shoulder length brown hair and dark green eyes. "Oh, hullo Toris," Arthur said in surprise, gesturing for the man to come in.

"Y-yeah, hi," Toris muttered, twiddling his thumbs nervously.

"What is it lad?" Arthur asked kindly, sitting down on the bed Alfred was sitting up on.

"W-w-well...um...your lawyer is h-h-here...wanting to talk about you court hearing" Toris stuttered, his gazed shifting from Arthur, to Alfred, to another spot in the cell.

"Right now?" Arthur asked wearily, his eyes drooping slightly.

"Y-y-yeah," Toris squeaked out.

"Well, I guess I got to go see the wanker," Arthur sighed, standing up and yawning. Alfred gently grabbed Arthurs arm. Arthur turned and stared at Alfred curiously.

"Do you have to?" Alfred asked a cute childish face on. Arthur felt heat rising in his face before choking out.

"Y-yeah, but don't worry git, I won't be gone long." Alfred nodded sadly, laying back down and covering his body with the blankets. Toris held the door open for Arthur as he walked out, gazing over his shoulder at the obviously now depressed young man. Arthur walked quickly toward the meeting room, slowing down only when he heard Toris's plea to slow down. They walked quietly and reached the room. It was a plain room with a large desk and two chairs on opposite sides. Arthur sat himself down, waiting somewhat impatiently for his lawyer to make an appearance. Toris offered him a cup of coffee, which he politely declined. He looked at the ceiling, tapping his foot quietly. After a few torturing minutes a man in a fancy tux entered. He was tall, slightly chubby and had a perfect lawyer attitude.

"Ah, Arthur! Glad to see you again!" The lawyer smiled, Arthur could tell he was faking the kindness.

Arthur frowned, "What do you want, wanker?"

The lawyers smile faltered for a second, "I came here to talk about the court hearing of course" he laughed.

Arthur glared at the man, "well? I don't have all day git" his lawyer paused, gulping before he continued.

"Now, the odds are stacked against you, but I think I have something th-"

"I don't want to hear it."

"That-wait, what?"

"I said I don't want to hear it" Arthur grunted crossing his arms in front of his chest. His lawyer stared at him like he was an idiot.

"Arthur. You can't tell me you enjoy it here. You still have a chance to change your ways and live as a free man!" Arthur raised his thick eyebrows.

"You haven't been in here for half a decade, wanker, and as a matter of fact, lately, I've been finding it quite enjoyable here."

"Oh really" His lawyer laughed, "What, did you find the man of your dreams?" Arthur continued to glare at the man, a small hint of a blush creeping on his face. The lawyer took no notice of his client's face. "Fine, if you want to stay here, go ahead, legally I can't stop you." he picked up his briefcase. "Are you sure about staying here?"

Arthur gave a quick nod, "I'll call you when I wish to return to the free world" Arthur said, standing up and walking toward the door. The lawyer shook his head at the retreating figure. _Whatever man, I'm still getting paid until that day comes, if that day ever comes..._

Arthur walked slowly down the hall, dumbstruck with his sudden decision. _Did I really just opt to stay here? _He thought in disbelief_. But why would I..._He wondered**. Because of Alfred**, a voice inside his head whispered. _I'll stay, until he gets tired of me, then I'll leave this hellhole_ Arthur thought sadly, slowing down as he got closer to his cell. He rubbed his temples, a headache forming from the conflicting emotions. He passed Antonio on the way, curious as to why the man was grinning and holding a hand up against his nose. He shook his sense of foreboding off though when he pulled the door to his cell open, getting tackled by an overexcited American upon his return.

"" Alfred yelled happily, entering the cell with a shocked Arthur and slamming the door closed with his foot.

Alfred looked like a dog that hasn't seen his owner for a few days. He wrapped his arms around Arthur, nuzzling Arthurs head. Arthur flushed crimson, "What's this for, git?"

Alfred hugged him tighter, saying "Because I missed you dude, duh!"

"I was only gone for twenty minutes," Arthur mumbled, pleased that Alfred would miss him that much. "That's twenty minutes too long!" Alfred pouted.

"Alfred...you can't be stuck to me every second of every day" Arthur mumbled, secretly happy about being this loved. Alfred pulled away from him, standing an arm length apart. He smiled fondly at Arthur.

"But dude, it gets boring without you! And haven't you ever heard of the song 'Stuck like Glue'?" Arthur looked at the man with a confused expression.

"Git I've been in hear or five years without a radio" Arthur grumbled, moving one of Alfred's arm to his cheek.

"Oh, uh...my bad," Alfred laughed, cupping his palm against Arthur's face. Arthur nodded, reaching to pull Alfred back into a hug. Alfred complied, arms wrapped loosely around the Brit's waist. Arthur clung to him, wondering why he liked the man so much.

"Hey Arthur?" Alfred asked after sometime, snapping Arthur back from his thoughts.

"Mm?" The Brit mumbled, looking up.

"Should we tell Vash about the plan? Or does he already know?"

"I'm not so sure we should tell him; mate" Arthur said thoughtfully, "Maybe after the fact...or maybe he does already know..."

"Should we go visit?" Alfred asked, kissing Arthur's neck.

"Mm, I don't know, mate, maybe..." Arthur mumbled, his breath tickling Alfred's ear. Alfred broke away from his embrace.

"Yeah, let's go visit him, see how he's doing," he said. Arthur nodded, walking to the door. The both walked silently to Vash's special cell. When they stood in front of the cell they froze.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! I WANT TO KILL THEMOTHERFUCKER!" The two blondes stood there, speechless and amazed at how much profanity Vash was saying. Alfred slammed the door open, staring wildly until his eyes alighted up Vash being restrained by Ludwig, he was putting up quite the struggle, from the way sweat was trickling down Ludwig's face.

"What's going on?" he heard Arthur's concerned voice behind him. Vash didn't respond, simply struggle more, panting. In front of the pissed off man was a fat man. He wore cheap looking tux and was sitting on a chair that looked to be close to breaking due to his weight. He smiled kindly at the new arrivals, a smile that did not reach his tiny, rat-like eyes.

"Who're you? And what the hell is going on?" Alfred asked brashly.

"YOU TWO! KILL HIM! KILL THAT MONSTER!" Vash roared, flinging himself toward the man to be stopped by the tired German.

"please ignore him" The fat man said, "he's just a little upset about my proposal" Arthur looked from the seething Vash to the calm fat man.

"What...proposal?" Arthur asked slowly, walking toward Ludwig and snatching his walkie talkie. Arthur pushed the button, making the small machine make static noises.

"Yes, lads we're going to need two more officers in Vash's cell" Arthur murmured into the Walkie, putting it down slowly. Vash looked at him hurt, more like betrayed. Arthur walked toward the fat man, who was smiling happily.

"Again git, what proposal?" Arthur asked the man, letting his voice turn cold.

The man's smile disappeared, "that I won't hold charges for what he did to me, and he leaves me and my niece alone." the man said, looking at Arthur like he was an idiot.

"Alfred" Arthur called, waving his arm to come. Alfred obeyed, walking next to Arthur. Vash at the moment was spilling out so many profanities that it would've made a sane person's ears bleed.

"Alfred, I want you to meet Lilies uncle" Arthur said gesturing toward the confused fat man. Alfred towered over the man, his face unreadable. He raised his hand and slapped the man, the resounding force of it echoing around the room. His hand was poised to strike again, when he felt Arthur softly pull it down. Alfred looked at him in disbelief

"Why are you holding me back? You know he deserves it!" Arthur smiled, stood on his tiptoes and whisper to Alfred

"He's already going to get what he deserves" Alfred frowned; He knew the plan was going to happen soon, but he still wanted to hurt this man. Alfred reluctantly nodded glaring at the shocked fat man. "now…wanker" Arthur said, getting the fat man's attention, "what makes you think YOU have the right to ask for that proposal?" the man chuckled darkly.

"Maybe because I'm a free man and he's not?" Vash roared, thrashing against Ludwig's hold violently. Alfred growled at the man, his body shaking with anger. The man grinned, showing a mouth full of yellowed teeth. Alfred was about to lunge at him, the only thing stopping him being Arthur's hand on his.

"What's all this aru?" Yao asked, making everyone look at him. He was wearing his uniform, holding the door open and looking around curiously.

"It looks like they're playing Da" Ivan laughed, peeking his head inside.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU EVEN INVITE HIM IN HERE?" Vash screamed.

Ivan looked hurt, "Mr. Vash I didn't invite him, I was busy da"

"Then who the hell invited him in here?" Alfred asked.

"I came here and talked to one of the officers, he happily invited me in" The fat man answered, Making Alfred frown.

"Whatever aru. I'm sad to say that you must leave aru. You are causing these prisoners to behave badly" Yao grumbled, looking back at Ivan who was staring at the fat man intently.

"I'm not leaving until he agrees to my proposal" The man grunted.

"LIKE HELL I'M GOING TO AGREE TO THAT BULLSHIT PROPSOSAL!" Vash roared, standing up. Ludwig grunted, putting all his weight on the smaller man. The man folded his arms across his chest.

"Well then, be prepared for the full force of the law to be on your sorry ass," he grinned again. "Too bad, Lillie's ganna miss you..."

Vash let out a slew of curse words, and bit down on Ludwig's restraining arm. Ludwig let out some German cuss words, the pain making him release Vash. Vash flew at the fat man, knocking him to the ground and punching him several times in the face. It took Alfred, Arthur, and Yao to pull him off again.

Ivan laughed, "That looks like fun" The fat man got up, holding his now broken nose.

"FUN? YOU THINK THIS IS FUN?" the man yelled, "THAT OUT OF CONTROL MAN HURT MY FACE!"

"Not to be mean but your face looked horrible before his...attack da" Ivan smiled.

The man look at him in horror, "You're running a monstrosity, not a prison!" he roared, pointing an accusing finger at the large Russian.

He just smiled calmly, "That may be so, but I think I'm doing a good job, da."

Ivan walked over to the four struggling men. "Everyone here is happy, well as happy as they ever will be da"

"that looks like fun" he laughed, watching the three me control Vash.

"If you...think...this...is fun. Why don't you hold him?" Alfred grunted.

"da" Ivan smiled, removing the three men and lifting up a shocked Vash. "You leave my prison right this instant, sir," Ivan said coldly, hoisting Vash's wiggling body over his shoulder, "Or else I'll be forced to use my pipe."

"Warden! You can't threaten guests' aru!" Yao hissed whipping the sweat on his forehead.

"This is my prison, and I will not have my inmates antagonized by this man!" Ivan growled a feral gleam in his violet eyes. The man glared at the five men, and then silently left.

"Ah! Wait aru!" Yao ran up to the fat man, placing a small hand on his back. The man looked angrily at Yao.

"what?"

Yao gave an innocent smile, "here," He handed the man a small card, "it's nearby and it's cheap. Think of it as an apology for hurting you aru" The man looked at the card, grunted and walked (more like waddled) away. Yao watched the man for a while then walked back into the cell, a wide smile never leaving his face. Vash lay limp in Ivan's arms, his anger disappearing when the man left. Ivan sighed and released the man.

"He's chipped aru" Yao laughed, rushing over to Ivan who was smiling. Ivan pulled him into a bear hug, actually lifting the small man off the ground.

Vash stared at the men warily. "What the hell...is going on?" Alfred and Arthur looked at each other, wondering what to do.

"Da, just something to get Ms. Lillie to see you. the rest is a secret" Ivan smiled.

"not that...well yeah that's part of it...I've never seen you show any affection towards anyone" Vash mumbled.

"I work in mysterious ways, da!" Ivan laughed, cupping Vash's face in his large hands. "Yao, when do you think I can start with the operation?" Ivan asked the Chinese man.

"Aru...soon, come on, you need to get ready." Yao said, walking out of the cell. Ivan followed happily, stopping only to wave goodbye to the three prisoners. Vash turned to Alfred and Arthur.

"Are you two ganna tell me anything?" he asked harshly.

"Erm...well, you'll find out soon enough, mate!" Arthur laughed nervously, turning and dragging Alfred by the collar behind him. They heard a groan and turned to see an angry Ludwig. He was cradling his arm, the one Vash bite.

"Uhh...sorry about that..." Vash mumbled awkwardly. Ludwig merely grunted in reply, stepping quickly out of the cell. Vash sat down and sighed, cradling his head with his hands. "I hope whatever they're doing works..."

Alfred and Arthur walked in silence towards their cell, the only sound being their footsteps on the cold floor. Alfred glanced over at Arthur, who was staring straight ahead, eyes glazed over, deep in thought. "A-Arthur..." he began.

"Mm?" Arthur mumbled, looking at Alfred.

"N-never mind," Alfred murmured, turning his head away and blushing.

"Go on git, tell me what you were ganna say," Arthur pressed.

"It's nothing, ok?" Alfred said, still looking away. Arthur raised his eyebrows, beginning to press the subject further before being interrupted by Francis. The man slide his way between them, throwing his arms across their shoulders.

"Ohonhonhon~ and how are Mon chers?" He purred.

"Go away frog" Arthur growled, removing the man's shoulder off him. Francis pouted.

"But I don't want to go away!" he wailed, once again placing his arm across Arthur's shoulder and dragging him close. Alfred growled, grabbing Arthur and dragging him to him. Francis continued pouting, once again dragging Arthur over to him. Their tug of war continued until Arthur finally shouted.

"WILL YOU STOP ACTING LIKE A COUPLE OF SCHOOLGIRLS FIGHTING OVER A DOLL?" Alfred pouted

"You're not a doll, I just don't want him touching you"

Francis smirked, "Well, how about if I touch you, hmm?" he asked, planting a kiss on Alfred's cheek, Alfred flinched, shoving the Frenchman away. Francis was persistent, however, grabbing and pulling Alfred into an iron embrace.

"Honhonhon~ why don't we do what you and little Arthur did earlier, non? Maybe even all three of us? ~" Both Arthur and Alfred stared at Francis openmouthed.

"y-y-you...were...watching u-u-us..." Arthur manage to let out his entire face turning bright red.

"Of course, mon cher!" Francis winked, "I saw every...single...thing..." he purred, pushing Arthur against the wall.

"L-let go of me, frog," Arthur choked out, the color on his face turning impossibly brighter. Francis was getting far too close for Arthur's comfort. Just as Arthur felt Francis's lip touch his next he felt someone, namely Alfred, shove him away.

"I said I don't like you touching him!" Alfred growled. He turned to Arthur, who was still up against the wall, "Come on, let's get outta here, dude," he said, grabbing his hand and pulling him down the hall. Francis stalked behind them the entire way, grinning widely each time he reached forward and pinched at one of the men's asses.

Alfred turned around once they reached their cell, "Dude, will you just get the hell away from us?" he said angrily.

"Non," Francis cackled, promptly shoving him through the door and simultaneously onto the bed.

"Get off!" Struggling to throw the perverted man away.

"Non," Francis repeated stubbornly, ripping off his shirt. Alfred continued to struggle kicking his legs to hopefully hit the man's groin, but Francis quickly escapes from that danger by sitting on Alfred's stomach. Where was Arthur? Well he was at the moment running to find someone to control that man.

Francis bent forward and bit down on Alfred's ear.

"Ow!" Alfred gasped out, his hand going up to massage it. Francis took the hand in his own, kissing it.

"Stop fighting me, Mon amour," he breathed, his eyes glinting. "You'd enjoy it if you'd stop struggling so much." Alfred paid no attention the man's words, fighting against his grip even more. Francis laughed at the squirming male, gliding his hands down to play with the American's nipples. Alfred gasped at the feeling, stopping for a second and then struggling harder. Francis smirked, leaning down and kissing him, tongue darting inside his mouth. Alfred angrily bit down on Francis's tongue hard, drawing blood. Francis growled, removing his bleeding mouth and punching Alfred. He squeezed his hand across Alfred's throat.

"Don't mess with me, Mon cher, or things could end very badly," he hissed, squeezing tighter. Alfred turned his head away, closing his eyes.

!

The earsplitting noise caused both men to cover their ears, screaming. They both turned to see Yao, whistle in mouth glaring at them. "Officer Francis get off the prisoner right now aru!" Yao yelled, stomping to the dazed men. Francis frowned, lazily climbing off Alfred.

"Are you all right aru?" Yao asked Alfred, who gave a weak nod. Francis growled.

"I was having fun cher! Why did you stop me?" Yao turned toward the Frenchman, his amber eyes flaring.

"I'm here to protect these prisoners aru, you've become a threat, so I must take action aru" Francis cocked his head up, his expression disdainful.

"And how was I being a threat to little Alfred here?" he challenged.

"you were close to raping the poor man aru!" Yao yelled.

"Really" Francis laughed, "says the man who only has his high position because he lets the warden use him"

Yao's eyes went wide, "you think I have a higher rank than you just because of the warden?"

Francis continued to smirk, "Of course I do, little Yao," he said.

"Well you're wrong aru!" Yao shouted.

"Oh really?" Francis sneered, "How many times did you have to force yourself to sleep with that monster before you got the higher rank?" Alfred saw the hurt in Yao's eyes. He stood up quickly and punched Francis square in the jaw.

"Shut the hell up! You don't know Yao!" he growled. Francis touched his face where Alfred had hit him, a bruise quickly blossoming on his pale skin.

"I think I know him a little more than you do, Mon amour," he hissed. "You've only been her for a few weeks, while I have been here for several years" The all turned toward the door when they heard a cough. Peeking inside were Arthur, Mathew, and little Yong Soo.

"You three were screaming rather loudly" Arthur mumbled, walking in and laying down on a bed. Alfred quickly sat next to Arthur, laying his head on Arthur's shoulder. Mathew and Yong slowly walked in, matt sat nervously next to his brother. Yong Soo on the other hand stood firmly in front of Francis.

"How dare you yell at brother Yao!" he growled, jumping on the French man and yanking his long hair.

"Yong Soo!" a quartet of voices shouted; though, none of the voices pulled the small Asian off of Francis. Yao started yelling at Yong Soo in what sounded like Chinese, but then sounded off, like he was speaking another language. Yong Soo shouted back, his words garbled by anger, twisted until they sounded almost demonic. Their shouting match escalated to a frenzy, until finally Matthew stood up, walked over to Yong Soo and whispered to him.

"C-calm down, eh?" Yong Soo, froze, blushing deeply but obeying. Once down, Yong Soo ran to Yao, hugging him, mumbling something in a weird language. Yao smiled softly, petting Yong's head. Yong Soo smiled up happily at his older brother, before walking stiffly over to Mattie and quickly hugging him. Mattie smiled, used to Yong's awkward behaviors. Everyone looked down at the now unconscious Francis.

"W-what are we ganna do about him, eh?" Mattie stammered, still being embraced by Yong Soo. Yao sighed, walked over and pulled the unconscious Francis up over his shoulder.

"Yong, Mathew, go back to your cells" Yao ordered, walking out of the cell. The two complied, scurrying away in opposite directions. Arthur wrapped an arm around Alfred's waist, placing his head close to his, to try and stop the American from shivering.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur.

"He just punched me," he murmured, "N-nothing too bad." he buried his head into Arthur's shoulder, "Nearly strangled me too." Arthur gently kissed Alfred's neck.

"Feeling better?" Arthur murmured.

Alfred blushed, "h-he punched me in the face too" Arthur smiled and gently places small kisses all over Alfred's face.

"Better?" He asked, getting a happy nod from Alfred.

"What do you think Yao will do to that pervert?" Alfred asked. Arthur thought about it, absentmindedly playing with Alfred's hair.

"I'm not sure mate; most likely he'll be put on restrictions."

Alfred leaned into Arthur's hand massaging his hair. "And what're those?"

"Well, depends really, he might be put on kitchen duty or something..." Arthur said. "Probably something that keeps him away from the inmates..." Alfred nodded, yawning widely and arching his back. Arthur stifled a yawn of his own, rubbing his tired eyes. He lay down, grumbling as Alfred lay down next to him. "Can't you sleep in your own bed for once?"

Alfred mumbled something indistinguishable, his head resting in the crook of Arthur's neck. Arthur sighed and snuggled closer to Alfred. They stayed in silence for a few minutes, both slowly relaxing and drifting off into dreamland.

"...hey Arthur" Alfred's voice woke Arthur from half-sleep.

"Mm?" He managed to say.

"...what would you say if I told you I… Love you?" Arthur jerked awake, eyes going wide at what he heard.

"W-what?" he stammered.

Alfred burrowed his head into Arthur's back, "I-I-It's embarrassing to say it again..." he mumbled. Arthur blushed.

"S-say it again...I couldn't quite hear you..." Alfred stayed silent, making Arthur think that he fell asleep. Arthur turned his head to look at Alfred, who was awake and blushing deep red.

"I...love you, Arthur," he said at last, blushing even more and hiding his face in his pillow. Arthur stayed silent, staring at the hiding man.

"...Alfred" Arthur said, gently placing a hand on Alfred's shoulder. Alfred looked up cautiously. "...here...love doesn't usually stay long...you'll eventually get tired of me and fall for someone else" Arthur stated, sitting up and scratching his chest.

"N-no I won't..." Alfred said quietly. Arthur frowned at him.

"Don't lie to me, Alfred. Take a look at your brother and Yong Soo. I saw the way they were looking at each other. What happened to him and Juan being 'in love'?" he challenged.

Alfred pouted, "Juan doesn't 'love' Mattie. He just uses him as a playmate. And don't compare me to my brother!" he said angrily.

"Oh?" Arthur continued, "And who says I'm not using you like a playmate like Juan? You have to remember people's history mate" Alfred opened and closed his mouth in shock.

"Y-you wouldn't-are you-" he choked out.

"Exactly git, here…no one can love. Sooner or later you get tired of them and go to someone else." Arthur finished, challenging him.

"Does that mean you're ganna get tired of me?" Alfred started heatedly.

"Why do you want to know that? I thought you 'love' me?" Arthur retorted.

"Answer my question first!" Alfred shouted. Arthur looked away, a headache slowly working in his head. "I don't get tired of people git, I let them use me until they get tired." he said, rubbing his forehead. Alfred's response was lost in his throat. "I don't want to talk about this tonight, Go sleep in your own bed git" Arthur mumbled, laying back down and curling into a ball. For once, Alfred listened to him, the bed creaking as he scooted off. Arthur felt sad once Alfred left, but he knew the younger man needed to learn the hard truth. A lump rose in his throat, but he just swallowed it back down, blinking his eyes furiously. He wouldn't cry. he didn't see a reason to. He scowled at himself, cursing himself out in his mind and forcing him to sleep.

Alfred sat dazed in the middle of a desert in Arizona. His horse was gone, along with it his water and jerky he had stashed in the saddlebags. It was hot, unbelievably hot. His throat was parched; he needed water, badly. He looked around and saw the blank dessert surrounding him. He stood up, and began walking away from the setting sun, aware that he needed to find food and shelter soon.

It felt like hours before Alfred finally collapsed onto the burning sand. _Well...it's been nice being alive...God I wish I had a cooler way to die..._ he heard a rattling noise, and looking up, came face to face to an angry diamondback rattlesnake.

"There's no way in hell I'm ganna die by a stupid snake bite" Alfred growled. The snake hissed, baring its fangs and the rattle on its tail shaking furiously. "OK snaky...nice snaky...just let me back up...and I'll leave you all alone to your mouse hunting..." he muttered to the animal, which seemed to cock his head curiously. Alfred started inching backwards, praying that the rattler didn't decide to attack anyway.

His prayers went unanswered, as the snake sunk its fangs deep into the flesh of his arm, Alfred screamed in pain as he felt the poison raced through his bloodstream. He started thrashing and shouting out, ripping the snake out his arm and flinging it down.

"Alfred! Alfred wake up!" Alfred's dreaming mind heard. He opened his eyes, cold sweat covering his entire shivering body. Arthur was staring down at him with a worried expression, roughly shaking him awake. Alfred didn't say anything, just reached up to grab the worried Arthur and drag him into a fearful embrace. Arthur sat in his lap, stroking his soaked hair and whispering soothing words into his ear. It took almost an hour for Alfred to calm down, and then another few minutes for him to release Arthur. Arthur stood up to go back to his own bunk, but felt a hand tugging on his sleeve.

"D-don't go..." Arthur sighed, and slowly fell back on the bed. Alfred gently pulled him into a careful embrace.

"How come you always end up in the same bed as me?" Arthur griped.

"I feel...safe with you," Alfred yawned, dosing off. Arthur grunted, letting Alfred cuddle with him. Arthur's eyes started fluttering close, sleep working its way into his body.

_I love you too, you idiot._ He thought. He squirmed in hug, getting comfortable. He felt Alfred's warm breath on his neck, and he smiled despite himself.

"What are you smiling about?" Alfred whispered.

Arthur glared up at the man, "none of your business"

Alfred pouted, "Why do you always have to be so mean?"

"That's how I was raised git," Arthur murmured, wondering if this man was going to keep him awake. "What kind of family were you raised in?" Alfred asked.

Arthur groaned inwardly, "the kind of family were I raised myself" Alfred squeezed Arthur even harder to his chest.

"I'm...sorry..." he said.

"Don't be, git," Arthur assured him, turning until they were face to face. "Now just go to sleep" He ordered, kissing him gently on his forehead.

"Nnn...o...k..." he heard Alfred mumble, the man finally going to sleep for good. Arthur closed his eyes, nestling his head on Alfred's shoulder.

They both woke up with something jumping on them. "GAH!" they both screamed, kicking whatever it was that jumped on them. They heard someone laugh wildly. Arthur let loose a string of profanities, sitting up and rubbing his stomach from where the childish person had jumped on him. Alfred followed Arthur's lead, looking to see who woke them up so harshly. It was Yong Soo, grinning like a little boy. He laughed again, jumping off of their bed gracefully.

"Good morning!" he grinned.

"Yong, why'd you wake us up so weird?" Alfred asked, Yong smiled.

"Mattie's brother and Arthur need wake up! so Yong come to get you" He laughed, grabbing both their hands and pulling them out of bed.

"Why so weird though!" Alfred whined.

Yong looked confused, "weird? Yong woke you up normal"

"How is jumping on someone considered a normal way to wake someone up?" Arthur ranted, still moody about last night and his abrupt awakening.

"Aru, Yong always woke me up like that when he was younger, he finds it normal to wake people up aru" Yao's answered. Yao was wearing his usual uniform, but his face showed he didn't get any sleep. There were bags under his eyes, and poking out from under his collar were several large red spots.

"Why didn't you stop him?" Alfred groaned.

"He never listened to me," Yao said simply. "Yong, why don't you go wake Mathew and the others?" Yao said to the young man. Yong seemed to be debating.

"Does Yong have to wake Juan?" he asked, disgust showing all over his face.

Yao laughed, "If you want to, Mathew will probably wake him aru" Yong nodded, running away quickly. "So...uh...how are you, dude?" Alfred asked nervously, an awkward silence falling over the trio at Yong Soo's absence.

"A-alright, aru..." Yao said quietly, absentmindedly rubbing the spots on his neck. "Last night Ivan left to...you know…aru" Yao started, looking at the door suspiciously.

"And the red marks?" Arthur asked, his bad mood slowly disappearing.

Yao blushed deep red, "U-uh...well...he wanted to...celebrate when he got back aru," he said, smiling sheepishly.

"You mean it worked!" Alfred yelled excitedly.

Yao smiled, "he says aru. Though I don't know how far he went with the plan"

"That's awesome!" Alfred yelled happily, "so what's next?"

"What's next is to find a place where Ms. Lillie can stay aru" Yao muttered.

"Should we discuss this with Ivan?" Arthur asked, rubbing his still hurt stomach.

"We should, but he's busy at the moment aru"

"What's he doing?" Alfred asked. "He's busy hiding from his younger sister aru" Yao said, slowly inching his way away from the cell door.

"Why?" both Arthur and Alfred asked together.

Yao gave a small sigh "Natalia is a bit crazy aru, every time she come over for a surprise visit she tortures Ivan to try to get him to marry her aru"

"Uh...isn't incest like...illegal and...Wrong?" Alfred said in disbelief.

"Yes well...Natalia isn't really blood related to him, so she says it's perfectly fine aru" Yao mumbled, his eyes never leaving the door.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked.

Yao gave a small laugh, "she found out about me and Ivan, so she's hunting me down at the moment aru" Arthur stood up and started shoving the chest in front of the door. "Aru, that won't work against her...she's been known to even break off doorknobs aru..."

"That's a scary woman" Alfred whined.

Out of nowhere, a loud "" was heard, making everyone stop and look at the general direction it came from.

"She's found Ivan," Yao stated, "I guess...aru...I should...go help him..." he squared his shoulders and walked out of the cell, his face a grim line of determination. Alfred and Arthur followed, whether to see Natalia and what was going to happen or to be back up.

They found Ivan and Natalia down the hall, in front of the cafeteria. Natalia's back was facing them, and Ivan's terrified face was clearly shown. He seemed frozen, but in closer examination, he was actually being held there by a bunch of knives stabbed through his clothes and through the wall.

"Marry me brother!" she wailed demonically, preparing to throw another knife at the poor man.

"Hey! Stop!" Alfred shouted at her, darting forward and wrenching the knife out of her hand. She turned around snarling, her eyes alighting upon Yao.

"You!" she screeched, flying at the terrified man. "You took my brother away from me!"

"Aiya! I didn't do anything aru!" Yao cried, dodging the evil woman's claws.

"You took my brother away from me!" she repeated, slashing at Yao. Alfred grabbed her hands and pinned them down to her side.

"Jeez woman! calm down!" He grunted. Arthur in the meantime was somewhat successfully with removing the knives. "This chick is batshit insane!" Alfred shouted as Natalia struggled against his restraint.

"Let me be with my brother!" she cried.

"U-uh, Natalia?" a timid voice squeaked from behind them. Everyone's heads snapped around, five pairs of eyes stared at Toris. Toris shrunk as he saw so many eyes staring at him. "Um...n-n-Natalia, your brother seems to be busy…s-s-so why don't you come another time?" He continued. "C-come on...we can go get a cup of coffee or something," he stuttered, reaching his hand out to her. Natalia stared coldly at him, before giving one final glare at her brother and taking his hand.

"That coffee better be yummy" She growled, throwing a knife at Ivan's direction without looking, sending it through Ivan's scarf.

"I-I'll make it myself," he said, "I make the best coffee." They walked away, leaving three disbelieving eyes staring at their backs.

"Dude...I don't even want to know what just happened," Alfred said, mouth hanging open.

Ivan laughed, "Toris just took advantage of the scenario that's all da" Ivan quickly removed the knife from his scarf, frowning when he saw the small cut in it. Yao took the scarf in his hands.

"I'll sew it later aru," he said quietly, blushing as Ivan pulled him into a back-breaking hug.

"I-I-Ivan that hurts aru!" Yao squirmed, making Ivan laugh. Alfred looked at Arthur, who was staring at nothing.

"What would you say if I hugged you like that?" he asked innocently.

"Git, don't you even thi-" he was cut short as Alfred grabbed him into a tight embrace. Arthur shouts profanities at the American, who simply smiled.

"let go!" Arthur growled. Alfred shook his head.

"we still need to talk you know" he whispered.

"L-later, ok?" Arthur mumbled, his head drooping down.

"...fine," Alfred relented, releasing his hold on Arthur. Ivan and Yao looked at them curiously but said nothing.

"Ivan, do you have time for us to talk about the plan?" Arthur asked.

"Da" Ivan smiled, "let's go talk in my office"

Yao, Alfred, and Arthur followed Ivan into his office, eyes squinting in the dark room. Ivan quickly turned on the lights, making the three men cover their eyes.

"Last night was fun Da" Ivan laughed, going into his refrigerator and taking out a giant bottle of vodka. He reached into his desk, pulling out several shot glasses. "Let's celebrate, da!" he said happily, pouring vodka into each glass.

"Uh...I don't think I can drink this stuff straight..." Alfred mumbled, accepting his glass anyway.

"A toast!" Ivan said, not heeding Alfred's voice. "To the victory of the World's Correctional Facility!" he downs his shot in one gulp. Alfred and Yao took a small sip.

"Arthur no toast da?" Ivan asked, making Arthur jump.

"sorry mate" Arthur murmured, taking a small swig of the strong liquid, he grimaced as it slid down his throat, warming his body as it went down.

"How do you drink this stuff?" Alfred hiccupped.

"I just hold my liquor better than you, Alfred," Ivan laughed.

"aru...I wish you had tea" Yao mumbled.

"Tea doesn't taste as good as vodka da" Ivan laughed, "Arthur a worse drinker than Alfred da!" they both stared at Arthur, who was grumbling to himself. He downed the rest of his glass, stepping forward and pouring another one.

"Hey, Arthur...are you sure you should be drinking so much?" Alfred asked nervously.

"I'm fine, wanker!" Arthur griped, now downing his third glass.

"aru...Arthur's never been a good drunk" Yao sighed, going over to take away Arthur's glass and the vodka bottle.

"Give it back git! I want some more!" Arthur whined, swiping at Yao and nearly falling over. "I just...haven't had a drink in a few years..." his speech was slurred and he was staggering about.

"You really shouldn't drink anymore dude; I'd hate to see what you'd be like with five or six down ya!" Alfred laughed, starting to get a buzz himself.

"Shut up wanker!" Arthur slurred, weakly hitting him in the chest.

"Aren't we suppose to make up a plan aru" Yao grumbled, looking at Ivan for help. Ivan clapped his hands together.

"Da! We need to decide where Ms. Lillie's going to stay now that her uncle's gone!" he said. Alfred was still able to think, but poor Arthur had passed out on the couch.

"Well, I've got no ideas at all," Alfred admitted, sitting down near Arthur's legs. "Unless, like, I don't know...we bring her here or something..."

"That's a nice idea, but I don't have any guest rooms da" Ivan grumbled, sitting down and sighing happily.

"What about Roderich aru?" Yao suggested, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Oh yeah!" Ivan said, "Then, I'll go call him right now" he grinned, grabbing the phone on his desk.

"Aru, it's too early...call him later Ivan," Yao yawned.

"Can we trust this Roderich guy?" Alfred asked, swaying as he stood up.

"Da, he and Vash go way back." Ivan smiled. "They aren't in good term now, but if Roderich is willing to take Lillie in, Vash might not argue aru"

"So it's settled then, da?" Ivan asked the group. "Lillie's going to go stay with Roderich," Alfred nodded, Arthur mumbled something incohert and rolled around.

"I guess...I better take him back," Alfred said, staring down at Arthur's sleeping form. Yao nodded and headed to Ivan's room, flopping down on his mattress. Ivan followed after him, closing the door with a snap. Alfred stuck his arm under Arthur's shoulder, hoisting him up off the couch. Arthur grumbled, half-asleep.

"I c-hic-an walk...meself," he hiccupped, taking a few steps before collapsing again.

"Yeah, sure you can," Alfred chuckled. They walked slowly, Arthur mumbling stuff and Alfred chuckling at whatever he said. Once they got to their cell, Alfred was carrying Arthur bridal style, trying to ignore Arthur who was at the moment nibbling his ear. He put Arthur down on his bed, turning to go to his own.

Arthur clung to him, "Hic...wh-where are you going," he said, pulling Alfred down.

"I'm going to my own bed, you are going to sleep" Alfred said gently, kissing Arthur's hands and getting up again.

Arthur grabbed him again, "imnottired...and we still need to talk hic" Arthur mumbled. "You're in no position to talk, dude," Alfred whispered, trying to get up again. Arthur pulled him down again.

"I'm-hic- Fine" Alfred sighed and grabbed Arthur's arms.

"how come you always tell me to sleep in my own bed when you're sober, but when you're drunk you want me with you?" Alfred asked.

"I'm not drunk," Arthur protested weakly, "And I want to -hic- talk, damnnit!"

"If you slur your words, and hiccup every time you talk, then you're drunk" Alfred scolded gently, his mouth curling up into a grin.

"I'ms noott shlurring me...words!" Arthur grumbled, looking up at Alfred. "K-kiss me," he said, suddenly changing the subject. Alfred sighed and gave Arthur a small peck on the lips.

"W-what kind of kiss is that?" Arthur said, grabbing Alfred's head and forcing him down, crashing their lips together.

Alfred pushed his head away, "I'm not going to kiss you like that when you're drunk."

"B-but Alfred..." Arthur whined.

"No buts," Alfred said, ending the conversation and pulling away.

"A-at least stay with me!" Arthur begged, clinging to his hand as Alfred turned away. Alfred sighed and pulled Arthur close.

"You are like a little kid when you're drunk…" Arthur stretched out in Alfred's lap.

"But I'm...older den you!" he giggled, placing a hand over his mouth. "I'm older den you...and...and...you won't ever get tired of me, will you Alfred?" he asked seriously. Alfred looked at Arthur, who seemed to be waiting for his answer.

"What do you think Arthur?" Alfred asked. Arthur closed his eyes and sighed.

"I don't want you to, ever! B-because...because...because I...er..." he promptly close his mouth, knowing he had said too much.

"because you what?" Alfred asked, his heart hammering in his chest.

"Er...because...because I love you and stuff, you bloody wanker!" he said in a rush, blushing. "N-now answer my question!" he demanded.

"I'm never going to get tired of you Arthur Kirkland, no matter how much you say that love never lasts." Alfred said, removing himself from under Arthur. "Now go to sleep, your hangover's ganna be even worse than its ganna be if you force yourself to stay awake." he gave him a chaste kiss on the forehead. Arthur frowned, obeying the American. Alfred stayed with Arthur until he was 100% sure he was in deep sleep. He lay down on his own bed, staring for several minutes at his sleeping lover.

"I'll never get tired of you...ever..." he said to himself. He was now dozing himself. He lay down on his bed, yawning. It sure is empty without Arthur here...he thought, turning his head to look at the sleeping Arthur. He watched as Arthur turned, his eyebrows furrowing and his arm trying to find something. Alfred grinned and stood up, walking over to Arthur and crawling into the space next to him.

"Miss me?" he whispered. Arthur wrapped his body around him.

"Git," he hissed out. Alfred laughed quietly, snuggling closer to the sleep talking man.

"I guess my place really does belong in a bed next to you," he grinned. Arthur didn't answer, already in dreamland. Alfred closed his eyes, relaxing until he too went into dreamland.

"Awwww, they look so cute, Roma! Why can't we be that cute together?" a voice said.

"Shut up bastard!" another voice said, making Arthur groan. Alfred sat up, rubbing the back of his neck and staring at the source of the noise.

"How long were we asleep?" he asked Antonio.

"Hmmm, a few hours or so, I think, it's late afternoon," Antonio replied.

"Just shut up and get me some aspirin will you" Arthur growled, wincing as his hangover slowly tortured him.

"Sure thing, Arthur," Antonio said happily, turning on his heel and heading for a medicine cabinet. Alfred got off the bed and went to the sink, grabbing a cup and pouring a glass of water for Arthur. Arthur took the glass, drink some of the water carefully. Antonio came back a few minutes later, a small packet of aspirin in his hand. Arthur tore it open with his teeth and popped the pills into his mouth, swallowing them down with a large gulp of water.

"So, what're you doing here, anyway?" Alfred asked, sitting down next to Arthur and wrapping his arm around his waist.

"That's a good question...actually..." Antonio pondered. "I kind of forgot..." Lovino shook his head.

"You came here because his brother wanted to talk to him, but you didn't even bring the idiot along!" he said, pointing at Alfred. "It's not my fault roma" Antonio whined, "He had to stop a fight between Juan and Yong"

"And what were they fighting about?" Alfred asked nonchalantly.

"Juan's jealous, you see," Antonio said, "he doesn't like little Yong hugging your brother all the time" Alfred wanted to laugh and cheer for the small Asian man. He kept his face neutral as he asked his next question.

"And what did Mattie say to his accusations?"

Antonio shrugged, "I left before he said anything. All I saw was your hermano between them" Alfred frowned; he wanted to know Mattie's opinion.

"I guess I should go see him...see if he's alright..." he said, standing up.

"N-no need to, eh..." a voice whispered in the doorframe. Alfred turned and saw Mathew, walking cautiously inside.

"I see you're alive bro!" Alfred laughed, getting a timid smile from Mattie.

"Y-yeah...I guess I am..." Mattie mumbled. "I don't feel so hot though..."

"Well come here and tell me what's wrong," Alfred offered, patting the spot next to him on the bed. Arthur crawled off the bed, walking over to grab his harry potter book and lying down on the other bunk. Mattie timidly sat next to Alfred, who seemed sad that Arthur moved.

"Now tell me what's wrong," he said soothingly to his brother. Mattie looked at Lovino and Antonio, who got the message and left.

"well, it's just me and Juan fighting lately eh" Mather started, "ever since he saw you he sometimes mistakes me as you like all those years ago...and then he says I'm cheating on him with Yong eh" He finished, his eyes watering and him slowly wrapping himself into a ball. Alfred wrapped his arms around Matthew's shoulders.

"I guess that's the only downfall to us looking so much alike," he said, "And why would he think you're cheating on him?"

"B-because," Mattie whimpered, "Yong Soo's been following me around for like a week eh. And he's always hugging me and stuff and I don't know...he's just really nice eh," Alfred didn't know what to say. If he said what was going in his head it wouldn't help Mattie. He turned to Arthur, who was reading his book like they weren't even there. Arthur turned the page and looked up, seeing a pleading face on Alfred. Arthur was listening, but he knew the Alfred's brother was asking for Alfred's advice, not his.

"W-well," Alfred said slowly, thinking of an answer that wouldn't upset Mattie. "You should...uh...tell Juan that you aren't cheating on him, and tell Yong Soo to lay off, if you really want to stay with Juan," he said at last, hating the words coming out of his mouth.

"I've tried, but neither of them listens to me!" Matthew wailed, bringing his knees up to his chin.

"If they don't listen to you then show them discipline" Arthur blurted out, making the two brothers stare at him.

"Sorry" Arthur mumbled, going back to his book.

"H-how am I ganna do that, eh? I-I don't like fighting," Mattie said, fresh tears forming on his face. "I don't know what to do..."

Arthur sighed, "Think of them as dogs mate" he started, "how do you discipline a dog without hitting them? You punish them by taking something they love away and give them the cold shoulder" He finished.

"Does that actually work?" Alfred asked.

Arthur shrugged," it worked for me when one of my...employees didn't obey me" Alfred and Mattie stared at Arthur in awe. They both knew his pimp days.

"I-I-I don't think I can do that!" Mattie cried.

"You're ganna have to try, mate, if you want them to start paying attention to what you've got to say." Arthur said firmly.

"But what if it makes it worse?" Mattie asked.

"Don't worry about it making everything worse, it always works," Arthur said, grinning as he remembered some memory of his past days.

"Mattie's never been assertive Arthur" Alfred said, bringing Arthur back.

"all right" Arthur said, "why don't you practice on me and Alfred then mate" He got up, putting his hands in his pant pockets and standing calmly in front of the scared man.

"W-what do you want me to do?" Matthew stuttered, staring up at Arthur.

"Pretend I'm Juan, mate, and I'm accusing you of cheating. What are you ganna do?" Mattie stared at Alfred, who was looking at him curiously.

"I dont-" Mattie started but was cut off by Arthur.

"What does that bloke like you doing?" He asked.

"What are you going on about, eh?" Mattie asked, blushing and turning his head away.

"You know what I mean," Arthur said coldly.

"I-I-It's not something I can s-s-say easily" Mattie mumbled blushing deeper.

"Oh come on Mattie! You saw me give him a blow job! I'm pretty sure we're past awkward talking" Alfred snapped, his word making both Arthur and Mathew blush crimson red.

"H-he's always kind of rough, eh..." he said nervously, "A-and gets to t-the point..." Matthew grabbed a pillow and buried his head in it, embarrassed beyond all doubt.

Arthur nodded, "all right so he likes rough sex. Using that, how can you use that to manipulate him?" Arthur asked. Alfred was grumbling to himself by now, tuning out the conversation.

"I-I don't know...I can't stop him..." Mattie replied, still buried in the pillow.

"How about trying to find a reason to not have sex?" Arthur supplied him.

"h-h-he won't take any reasons...,when he...wants to he just..." Mattie couldn't finish, feeling Alfred's anger right next to him. Arthur thought about it.

"Ok here's an example" He started, grabbing Alfred's hand and pulling to his feet. "Let's say this git, gets in the mood and I'm trying to discipline him" He says, making Alfred blush. "The best way to control this animalistic man is by taking away his mood" Arthur finished, getting a blank stare from Mattie. Arthur groaned "all you have to do is say stuff that will kill his mood. say stuff that happens during your day, or say something that's on your mind" he turned to face Alfred, "For example, let's say he," he pointed at Alfred, "comes at me with only one thing on his mind," he put Alfred's arms around his waist, "So, as my way to discipline and punish him, I start going on about my feelings and my day," Alfred backed away from Arthur quickly. "Problem solved."

"O-OK..." Mattie mumbled. "S-so, what do I do about Yong Soo?" Arthur thought about it, scratching his invisible beard.

"whenever you know he's going to hug you, dodge the hug and keep going or just remove yourself from the hug" He said, "unless you really want him hugging you" Arthur glanced at Mattie, who seemed to be thinking about it. Alfred gently grabbed Arthur, smiling happily. Arthur shoved him away, furrowing his brows as a warning to not touch him. Alfred pouted and hung his arms limply by his sides.

"You see, Mattie?"

"Y-yeah, I think so..." Mattie replied, staring at the floor and hugging the pillow in his lap.

"Good! Now you know what to do when Juan or Yong Soo confront you next time," Arthur said, sitting down on his own bed again.

"You can hold your own in an argument," Alfred said encouragingly, remember the soccer game incident, "So come back in like a week or something and tell us how it goes, alright?"

"A-alright," Mattie mumbled, getting up and walking towards the cell door. Arthur picked up his book again as Mathew gave Alfred a quick hug and thank you before he left. He felt Alfred plop on his bed. "Do you think it'll work?" Alfred asked.

Arthur looked up from the page, "It worked for me, and I was taught that by my teacher" Alfred started reading over Arthur's shoulder.

"And who was your teacher?" he asked.

"Just this old pimp lad" Arthur said, ignoring the curious man.

"Was he a good teacher?" Alfred pressed.

"I suppose so, as best a teacher he could be," Arthur replied absentmindedly.

"Was being a pimp fun?" Alfred asked innocently.

"Why do you want to know?" Arthur asked him, turning his head to look at the American.

"I'm just curious," Alfred pouted. Arthur stared at Alfred for a few seconds and continued his reading. "It's entertaining, though sometimes annoying mate" He said, turning the page. "So...how did you become a pimp?" Alfred asked quietly.

"You sure are asking a lot of questions," Arthur noted, closing his book with a snap.

Alfred shrugged, "I wanna know more about you" he simply stated.

"Well..." Arthur began, using Alfred as a pillow. "I grew up in a bad part of London, mate," he said slowly. Alfred nodded, wanting to know more. "My parents weren't that great either...so with those two things combined I usually had bad friends. All of them were older, and they raised me like I was their son. Each one taught me about the job they did. One of them was teacher and he taught me all about pimping" Arthur mumbled.

"Did you ever regret your choice to be one?" Alfred probed.

"No" Arthur answered quickly, "It was a fun life mate."

"Oh," Alfred said, a comfortable silence falling between them.

"So...I told you about my life...what about yours?" Arthur mumbled, not really expecting an answer.

"Well, my biological parents were shitty. They died driving off a cliff while drunk." Alfred stated, making Arthur look up at him wide-eyed.

"My adoptive parents were cool; they tried their best to give me a great life. We lived near the Canadian border so we visited Mattie and his Adoptive parents a lot. But we lived in a ghetto town so all my friends were idiots. I got into this gang and had fun stealing and acting tough. But then one day our boss got killed and we ended up doing a drive by. After that it wasn't as fun. Our drive-by started a gang war. I ended up killing a bunch of kids, some younger than me or around my age. I left my adoptive parents before they knew I was in all that bloodshed and fled with this friend of mine." Arthur stayed silent, waiting for Alfred to finish his tale.

"It was alright with him for a while, going from town to town, and hiding from the cops. But I knew it was too good to last, and not long after we ran off, he got caught, and ratted me out." Alfred said, clenching his fist angrily. "When they caught me I told them who I killed out of all the dead kids and they charged me against their deaths. And here I am" Alfred finished.

Another silence fell between the two, Arthur on Alfred's lap; Alfred with his head on Arthur's shoulder.

"What happened to the lad?" Arthur mumbled.

"He told the cops he was just hiding me. They sent him to jail for a few days, when he got out he disappeared" Alfred grunted, a hard edge in is voice. He sighed, "Funny how love finds itself in the most unusual of circumstances," he said, entwining his hand with Arthur's.

Arthur blushed, "who says I l-love you?" he muttered. Alfred clutched his hand tighter.

"You did!" he said, "Earlier...when you were...you know..."

Arthur blushed deep red, "I-I w-w-was drunk! You should never believe a drunken man's words!" He stammered, removing himself from Alfred.

Alfred's face fell, "B-but t-they seemed so...sincere..." he choked out. Arthur looked at Alfred sad face and his heart ached. _Why does it hurt to see him sad?_ Arthur thought. He pushed the thought out of his mind.

"You still shouldn't have believed them," he said harshly. Alfred continued to stare at him with a sad and hurt expression on his face.

"Well I still do," he said quietly. Arthur sighed, trying to ignore his hammering heart.

"Believe what you want git, let's go eat" He said, walking over to the door. Alfred stood and walked next him, wrapping an arm around Arthur's waist, causing the man to blush. They walked quietly to the cafeteria, halfway into the walk Arthur snapped at Alfred about moving his hand. Alfred reluctantly obeyed, pouting. They got their food, the silence between them continuing until they sat next to Yong Soo and Mattie.

"Where's Juan?" Arthur asked.

Mattie looked at him, "he said he was going to the bathroom" Mattie answered.

"And when did he leave?" Arthur demanded.

"T-ten minutes ago," was the reply.

"Bathroom, my ass," Alfred grumbled, glowering down at his plate.

"Yong thinks he's having a hard time pooing" Yong laughed. Arthur choked on some Chile he was eating, Alfred started laughing with Yong. Even Mattie cracked a grin. The mood lightened considerably after that, Alfred eating with his usual gusto.

That is, until Juan returned. Alfred started glowering at his plate again, Arthur and Yong Soo staring awkwardly at the floor. Matthew gave Juan a small smile, scooting away from Yong so he could sit between them. Juan didn't.

"Come on Matt, we're done here," he said gruffly.

"Eh?" Mattie said, looking at his half eaten food, "b-b-but I haven't finished eating eh." Juan didn't listen to him, grabbing Mattie by the elbow and pulling him up roughly.

Alfred stood up, "Don't touch my brother like that!" he growled.

"D-don't worry Al, its ok, eh," Mattie mumbled.

"It is not ok!" Alfred snapped, getting nods from Arthur and Yong. Jan glared at the three, and then stormed off, dragging a scared Matthew.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Alfred called after them, starting to follow. "You don't just man handle Mattie like that in front of me!" Arthur and Yong followed, Arthur to hold Alfred back if needed and Yong to help. Alfred wrenched Matthew away from Juan, glaring at the Cuban man.

"A-Al...Please...don't make a scene..." Mattie whispered. Alfred ignored his brother, sort of gently throwing him at Yong Soo, who happily caught him.

Juan folded his arms across his chest, "Do you have a problem with how I treat Matt?" he growled.

"Damn right, I got a problem!" Alfred retorted, stalking over and standing inches apart from the man. "You treat my bro like he's just some toy! You lucky he even talks to you!" Alfred growled, poking Juan in the chest with his index finger. Juan shoved Alfred, nearly causing him to lose his balance. Alfred shoved back, even harder than Juan had. After a few more shoves, Juan lost it and threw a punch at Alfred, who easily dodged. Alfred swung his fist back, throwing it forward and hitting Juan on the side of the head. The man staggered back from the force, before yelling and charging at Alfred. He caught Alfred in the stomach, knocking him to the ground. Alfred gasped as the hit caused him to lose his breath. He stared up and saw a grinning Juan. Juan started stomping and kicking the defenseless American, who grunted in response to each hit. He shielded his face with arms, trying to get up between kicks, but to no avail. The kicks were suddenly getting less frequent, eventually stopping all together.

He looked up between his arms to see a spectacular sight. Matthew was shoving Juan away, punching him half-heartedly and crying. Juan frowned and shoved the crying Mathew away, suddenly getting attacked by a pissed off Arthur and Yong. Together, they managed to knock him to the ground, unconscious. Mattie walked over and helped Alfred to his feet, frowning at the blood covering his face and the bruise blossoming over his right eye. Alfred glanced at Arthur, whose face as full of worry, but seemed to be holding himself back. Mathew was shaking uncontrollably, saying "sorry" over and over. Alfred smiled at Matthew and hugged him gently, wincing at the sharp pain.

"Are you ok?" Alfred asked him.

"I-I-I'm fine, eh," Mattie replied, "B-but what about you? A-are you alright?"

"I'll live," Alfred grimaced.

"We should probably take you and this git over to the infirmary" Arthur said, pointing at the unconscious Juan.

"Yeah...I guess you're right..." Alfred mumbled, letting his brother and Arthur wrap his arms around their shoulders and carry most of his weight. Yong followed, pouting when Mathew told him to get Juan.

"Yong don wanna" Yong whined, grabbing one of Juan's foot and dragging the limp body. Matthew reprimanded him, saying to do it right. Yong grumbled at this, hoisting the bigger man up and half on his shoulders. They walked slowly to the infirmary, which was across the building.

"Who decides to put an infirmary all the way across were prisoners eat?" Alfred asked, wincing at every step he took.

"Don't know mate, ask the architect," Arthur grunted, "You sure are heavy, git..."

"Don't say anything about my weight" Alfred grumbled. Arthur gave him a confused look.

"Al...You really haven't stopped eating junk food have you eh?" Mathew wheezed.

"Shut up!" Alfred yelled, his face turning red.

"You know how bad that junk is for you," Mattie scolded him.

"But you know how good it tastes!" Alfred pouted, blushing even more at his brother's reprimand. "Doesn't matter eh! you keeping that food and you'll get fat!" Mathew continued.

"Says the man who put maple syrup on everything!" Alfred retorted, making Mathew pout.

"Maple syrup isn't nearly as bad as the stuff you eat! Like all those candy bars, and fast food practically every day!"

"Hey I haven't eaten those heavenly foods since I got in here!" Alfred said. Mathew was about to say anything but stopped when he saw Arthur touch Alfred in the stomach, making Alfred scream in pain.

"That's enough you two" Arthur growled, "I already have a bad enough headache without you two gits bickering."  
Mattie blushed, mumbling a quick apology, Alfred squirming uncomfortably.

"Just because you have a hangover doesn't mean you can hurt me" Alfred grumbled, shifting so most of his weight was on Arthur.

"Just because you're beat up doesn't mean you can put all of your weight on me," Arthur retorted. Alfred laughed, removing his arms from Mathew and wrapping his arms around Arthur's neck like a piggy back ride.

"This is what you get for hurting me" Alfred sang.

"You bloody wanker!" Arthur growled, even though he was starting to grin. Alfred wrapped his legs around Arthur's waist, clinging to him.

"How's about giving me a real piggy back ride?" he begged childishly.

"Get off git!" Arthur laughed, grunting as his back screamed in pain from Alfred's weight.

"That looks like fun!" Yong laughed, releasing Juan and climbing piggy back on Mathew.

"Eh-eh-eh!" Mattie choked out as Yong Soo clung to him tighter than was normal.

"Mattie, your hair smell nice!" he grinned, sticking his nose closer to Mattie's head. Mattie's face turned deep red.

"y-y-y-Yong get off eh!" Mattie choked out, ignoring the weird sensation he felt in his chest.

"No!" Yong Soo replied stubbornly, clinging to him tighter.

Alfred laughed, "I bet we can get to the Infirmary faster than you two!" he challenged.

"e-e-eh? But what about Juan?" Mattie protested, looking back at the out cold man.

"We'll get some help from over there!" Alfred answered, "So come on! Loser does whatever the winner decides!"

He lightly kicked Arthur's sides, spurring him into a slow jog. Mattie raced after them, Yong Soo shouting for him to go faster. The pairs were neck and neck almost till the very end, until finally Arthur dashed ahead at the last second, Alfred whooping in joy on his shoulders. Arthur would have whooped, but he was out of breath.

Arthur knocked on the door of the infirmary, panting heavily as they waited for it to open.

"Are you happy now, git?" he grumbled.

"Yes!" Alfred replied, wincing slightly as he hugged Arthur from on his back.

"Well...good, I guess," Arthur said, smiling and blushing. The door opened, revealing a woman with long brown hair wearing an apron.

"Oh my God! What happened to you!" She gasped, staring at Alfred.

"He got in a fight, got really hurt, and is now slowly crushing me. Now can we please enter Elizaveta?" Arthur gasped.

"Yeah, come on in!" Elizaveta said, standing aside so the four men could walk in. She pointed to a bed for Arthur to put Alfred on, which Arthur did gratefully, plopping Alfred onto it and stretching his back in relief. Arthur groaned as his back cracked.

"Mr. Arthur, c-c-can you help me get Juan eh?" Mathew asked as he got Yong off of him.

"Sure mate" Arthur said, walking out the infirmary. Yong and Alfred pouted as they as the two leave.

"Mind if I ask how this fight started?" Elizaveta asked, placing bandages and other medical supplies on a counter next to Alfred's bed.

"Umm...I guess you can say...I'm protective of my brother..." Alfred mumbled. Elizaveta raised her eyebrows but did not question him further. She began dabbing a liquid onto his wounds, which Alfred flinched away from as they started stinging from it.

"Now it doesn't hurt that bad" Elizaveta teased, grabbing one of Alfred's arms so he couldn't escape. A few minutes later Arthur and Mattie returned with a slightly conscious Juan. They somewhat gently placed him on another empty bed and sighed tiredly together.

"Arthur could you hold him down? He's trying to escape" Elizaveta grunted, restraining Alfred, who was halfway off the bed. Arthur groaned but walked over to them. Arthur roughly shoved Alfred back on the bed, sending him a glare. Alfred smiled sheepishly, the combined strength of him and Elizaveta finally holding him down. Elizaveta gently dabbed the liquid on all of Alfred's wounds who yipped and whined to Arthur. Arthur just continued glaring at him, his grip on Alfred's wrists tightening until there was almost no circulation.

"Arthur! I can't feel my hand!" Alfred cried, making Arthur loosen his grip just enough for a small amount of blood to circulate.

Elizaveta finished doctoring Alfred, bustling away to take care of Juan a few beds over. Arthur relinquished his grip on Alfred, muttering "Git" under his breath as he took a seat next to his bed. "You're so mean" Alfred whimpered, rubbing his wrist.

"Deal with it, git," Arthur growled, nonetheless standing up briefly and kissing Alfred. Alfred stayed quiet, smiling to himself. After a while he leaned over to Arthur.

"You owe me two more kisses for hurting me" He whispered. "And how do you deduce that, wanker?" Arthur asked.

Alfred's childish pout was in place, "Well, one for when you hit me in the stomach and the other for when you just threw me onto this bed; that one hurt, a lot," Alfred concluded.

"Fine, git," Arthur grumbled, once again standing and leaning down to kiss Alfred. Alfred smiled at the first one, but the second one he quickly grabbed Arthur by the waist and pulled him closer.

"I see you've made a miraculous recovery," Arthur noted as he was pulled by Alfred.

Alfred giggled, "your kisses are magical they healed me right up!"

Arthur blushed, "Stop saying stupid stuff!" Arthur grumbled as he blushed and tried to pull away.

"What's so stupid about it?" Alfred asked, struggling to keep Arthur in his grasp.

"It just is!" Arthur snapped back, giving up on breaking free.

"What a cute couple..."Elizaveta murmured, blushing and crying joyous tears. Arthur's blush deepened, embarrassed by how Elizaveta's comment caused everyone to stare at him and Alfred.

"W-what you lot looking at?" he grumbled. Everyone stared for another minute before going back to whatever they were doing. Alfred grinned up at him, causing Arthur's anger with the American to dissipate. He sat down on the edge of Alfred's bed; Juan finally woke up, groaning loudly and rolling around his bed.

"Morning sunshine" Elizaveta giggled, patting Juan's shoulder gently.

"Where's Matt?" he demanded, looking around the room.

"I-I'm right here, eh," Mattie whispered, stepping forward.

Juan stared at matt, "where the hell am I?" he asked, wincing at the pain.

"T-the infirmary," Matthew answered, he, Arthur and Yong Soo shifting uncomfortably. Juan grunted, turning his head away from everyone.

"I think it's best for him to rest, why don't you all come back later? When he's feeling better." Elizaveta said, walking over to get an ice pack.

"I don't want to be alone with him," Alfred whined to Arthur, grabbing his hand as he stood to leave.

"You seem fine enough to walk around" Elizaveta said, placing the ice pack on Juan's head. Alfred jumped off the bed quickly, grabbing Arthur's hand and dashing for the door.

"Were you even hurt at all, wanker?" Arthur shouted at him.

Alfred laughed, "Of course I was!" He shouted back, stopping and catching Arthur in a bear hug. "But you made me all better!"

"I told you to stop saying stupid stuff!" Arthur growled, blushing for the hundredth time that day.

"You can't stop me!" Alfred cackled, hugging him tighter.

"'Course, you're forgetting how I discipline people, git," Arthur said coldly, breaking away from the embrace.

Alfred pouted, "Y-you wouldn't do that to me, would you?" Arthur gave him a sly smile.

"we'll just see won't we?" He said, wrapping his arms around Alfred' neck.

"I promise not to say stupid things anymore!" Alfred continued to pout, placing his hands around Arthur's waist.

"Isn't that cute, begging for forgiveness already," Arthur smirked,.

Alfred frowned," If I promise not to do it anymore you won't punish me"

"Now who said that?" Arthur asked innocently, playing with Alfred's curl.

"Y-you won't, will you?" Alfred begged, fidgeting from Arthur's hand raking through his hair.

Arthur smiled evilly, "who knows" he whispered, removing Alfred's hands. Alfred stared at him curiously as he took his hand and lead them to their cell.

They reached their cell, Arthur pushing Alfred in and slamming the door closed. "Hey, Arthur, what are yo-" Alfred was cut short as Arthur crashed their lips together. Alfred instinctively wrapped his arms around Arthur, moaning. Arthur started roaming his hands around Alfred's body. Alfred leaned into the touch, his hands grabbing Arthur's head. placed his legs on each side of Alfred, rolling his hips to feel Alfred's hard on.

"You're really excited mate" Arthur purred, nibbling Alfred's neck.

"Yeah well, so are you," Alfred panted, grinding himself against Arthur.

Arthur tugged Alfred's shirt off, Arthur leaned down and began sucking on one of Alfred's nipples. He bit down on it, grinning as he heard Alfred gasp. His head trailed down Alfred's torso, swirling his tongue around his navel. Alfred mewled and gasped from the sensation of Arthur's tongue on his body. Heat rose in his face, ashamed of the sounds escaping from his mouth. Arthur slammed Alfred against the wall, grabbing his legs and holding them around his waist. Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck, catching him in a greedy kiss.

"H-hey, what are you- this is uncalled for-"

"You know how I get" Alfred panted, grinding his hips. Arthur dropped Alfred's legs back to the ground, his arms instead around his waist. Alfred maneuvered their bodies until Arthur was the one against the wall. He jerked Arthur's pants down, a hand rubbing his ass. Arthur growled at Alfred, a hand grabbing Alfred's cock through his pants. Alfred moaned and rocked his hips, enjoying the friction. Arthur smiled, rubbing his thumb against Alfred's tip.

"T-take them off," Alfred whined in Arthur's ears, implying his pants. Arthur complied, taking a painfully slow time to do so. Arthur smiled as he saw Alfred's cock jump out of his pants, pre cum dripping. He grasped it and started pumping, grinning as he saw Alfred's expressions. If the world got destroyed at this very moment Alfred wouldn't have care. Just then Arthur wrapped his lips around Alfred's member, making poor Alfred's brain shut down.

"Enjoying this, wanker?" Arthur purred, taking more of Alfred's length into his mouth. Alfred only moaned, grabbing Arthur's head. He thrust shallowly, Arthur taking it with ease.

"Arthur..." Alfred moaned, trusting a little harder. Arthur started humming, the vibrations causing Alfred to moan out Arthur's name loudly.

"c-c-close" Alfred grunted; he thrust shallowly a few more times before releasing, causing Arthur to choke and spit most of it out.

"S-sorry," Alfred muttered. Arthur nodded, licking any drops he could of Alfred's cum from his face.

"It's ok git, but you need to be better at warning me," Arthur said. Alfred nodded, getting on his knees, staring at Arthur's erection.

"You need help with this," he stated, pulling down Arthur's boxers. Arthur didn't fight, simply spread his legs open. Alfred grazed his teeth along Arthur's shaft.

"A-ahhh," Arthur mewled, arching his back slightly. Alfred stuck his hand up to Arthur's mouth, hoping the man would take the hint. Arthur started licking the fingers, getting a smile from Alfred. Alfred lapped at the precum leaking out of Arthur's dick as the Brit slobbered all over his fingers.

"ah...t-t-there...nng" Arthur panted, pushing Alfred's hand away from his face. Alfred bobbed his head as an 'ok,' causing Arthur to squirm and moan again.

Alfred shoved two fingers up Arthur's ass, the man jumping from the sudden intrusion.

"you ok?" Alfred asked, getting a small nod from Arthur. Alfred started scissoring his fingers around inside Arthur, slipping in a third. Arthur screamed as Alfred's finger's grazed his spot.

"A-A-Alfred!" He moaned, covering his eyes. Alfred grinned, his fingers brushing against that spot again before he pulled them out. Arthur whimpered when they were out, his hand still covering his face. Alfred quickly thrust inside Arthur, waiting for him to get adjusted.

"Just relax," Alfred whispered, placing kisses up and down Arthur's neck and shoulders. Arthur nodded, slowly relaxing his muscles. Alfred started a rhythm of going in and out of Arthur, his pace increasing every time Arthur called out his name.

"A-a-ahh, Alfred!" Arthur cried out, he and Alfred reaching that climatic moment at the same time. They lay there panting, both riding their orgasm.

"Arthur..." Alfred groaned quietly.

"What?" Arthur murmured, looking up at Alfred.

"No, you won't like it if I say it."

"Spit it out, git, I don't want to play games," Arthur frowned.

"I...love you" Alfred murmured, kissing Arthurs neck. Arthur didn't say anything at first, just clung to Alfred tighter.

"Yeah yeah, wanker," he said quietly.

"'Yeah' isn't the answer I was looking for" Alfred mumbled, frowning a little.

"What do you want me so say git? 'I love you too'?" Arthur growled.

"Not unless you mean it," Alfred sighed, resting his head on Arthur's shoulder.

"You're asking a lot from me git" Arthur murmured.

"So...?" Alfred asked, lifting his head up in anticipation, "Does that mean...?"

"It doesn't mean anything" Arthur snapped, turning his head. Alfred frowned, putting his head back on Arthur's shoulder.

"Ok," he whispered, swallowing the lump in his throat. Arthur's heart ached as he felt Alfred's sadness. They stayed together like that for who knows how long, Alfred finally pulling away to grab his pants. Arthur slowly got up to put his boxers ad pants back on too, then silently going to his bed. Alfred slipped in next to him, sighing as his head hit the pillow. Arthur stared at Alfred for a second, then quietly wrapped his arms around Alfred, using Alfred's chest as a pillow. Alfred smiled, gently rubbing Arthur's shoulder and side. Arthur sighed, twisting so Alfred could rub his back. Alfred gently kissed his head, working his fingers against Arthur's shoulder blades. Arthur squirmed, grabbing Alfred's hands and guiding them so where his back hurt. Alfred kneaded the skin there, enjoying every twitch and squirm Arthur made against his hand.

"It's all your fault, git," Arthur mumbled.

"Hmm?" Alfred asked.

"My back" Arthur mumbled, "it's your fault it hurts"

Alfred frowned, "I'm sorry"

"It's fine, wanker-ahh, that felt really good- but don't you do anything like that again." Arthur gasped. "Ok, as long as I get to do this often" Alfred whispered, continuing to massage that area where Arthur moaned.

"I think I can deal with that," Arthur grinned. Alfred moved Arthur a little, lying so he was lying on his stomach. Alfred reached his other hand forward, to use both hands on Arthur's back.

"Ahhhh," Arthur groaned, relishing in the feeling of Alfred's hands on his skin, wrapping his arms lazily across his neck. Alfred enjoyed every second, his heart skipping a beat every time Arthur moaned or squirmed. Alfred began massaging lower, getting a small whimper from Arthur.

"Ahhhhh, Alfred..." Arthur said, stretching forward and kissing him on the shoulder. Alfred blushed, moving his hands to Arthur's sides. Arthur sighed, stretching out on the bed. Alfred slowly massaged Arthur's sides, smiling when Arthur twitched away from his hands.

"Ticklish?" Alfred asked, poking his fingers harder into Arthur's sides.

"N-no," Arthur replied, wiggling away despite what he said.

"Really?" Alfred asked, wiggling his fingers. Arthur started laughing from the touches, kicking out and shoving Alfred's hands away. Alfred pinned him down by straddling him, hands attacking up and down Arthur's sides.

"S-S-Stop!" Arthur laughed, trying franticly to escape Alfred.

"No way!" Alfred cackled, his fingers tracing up and down faster. Alfred continued his attack. After about 10 minutes Arthur gasped, "s-s-stop...c-c-c-can't...breathe" Alfred stopped, watching the man below him take great gulps of air.

"...You ok?" he asked, slightly worried. Arthur just panted, his face flushed.

"I'm...fine..." Arthur choked out after a few more breaths, grinning up at Alfred. "Damn...you..."

Relief washed over Alfred, "You should smile like that more often, it looks good on you,"

Arthur frowned, "saying stupid things again" He grumbled, scratching his head.

"I can't help myself," Alfred laughed quietly, rolling off of Arthur. Arthur grunted, resting his head on Alfred's chest, his eyes slowly closing. Alfred wrapped a comforting arm around him, pulling him close.

"G'night," he breathed. Arthur slurred something that sounded like a "goodnight", quickly drifting into dreamland. Alfred closed his eyes, smiling to himself, and drifted off into sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**isclaimer: hetalia doesn't belong to me, this fic does though**

* * *

The first thing that hit Arthur was the smell of the ocean. The next thing was the strange smell of oil, gunpowder and sweat mixing with the ocean scent. Arthur looked around, his view slowly forming. The hot bright sun, the bright blue ocean, and the unbalanced movement of the ship under his feet. "Nnn...Where am I..." he asked himself, confused.

"Oi! Capt'n!" a voice shouted. Arthur turned around, facing a man with wild, unkempt hair and an eye patch.

"Who're you?" he asked stupidly, gazing around at his surroundings with a confused expression.

"Sir! I'm your lieutenant of course!" The man said, staring at Arthur curiously.

"Right...er...where the hell am I?" he demanded

"Ye on yer ship sir! We be on our way to plunder the Americans!"

Arthur's eyes went wide. "Plunder-Americans-'ye'? What am I, a pirate?" he choked out.

The man guffawed, "O' course ye are! T'e finest pirate t'e sail the seven seas!" Arthur looked down noticing that he was wearing pirate gear, two swords on his hips, plus a small dagger next to the sword on his right. His hands reached up for his head, sweeping down a grand hat with a large feather plume sticking out of it. "I'm a pirate," he said, awestruck.

"Yea, but ye be forgettin' this," his lieutenant grinned, handing Arthur a loaded pistol. Arthur took it, enjoying the feel of it his hands.

"Full sails ahead!" he shouted, raising the gun above his head, "Onwards...to America!"

The other man started barking orders to everyone in the vicinity. "We should be there by nightfall," he grinned at Arthur. Arthur nodded, staring at all his crew run around the ship, preparing for the battle and making sure the ship sailed smoothly. Arthur's dream shifted, where he was sitting in an office, the walls covered with hand drawn maps. The floor littered with treasures, from gold coins to small knick knacks. Arthur was pouring over an ancient map, the candle close to the page and his eyes squinting at the tiny, cursive handwriting. HIs lieutenant entered, "sir! The prisoners are getting troublesome!"

Arthur growled, standing up. "What are they doing now?"

"Same as last time captain! Begging for release and disturbing the crews time" He said, a scowled forming on his face. Arthur stalked out the door, drawing his sword, his lieutenant close behind. He reached the brig, slamming the door open, shouting.

"How the bloody hells are we supposed to get any work done with your lot disturbing the peace every 5 minutes?" Arthur froze, noticing all the prisoners were Alfred's. Their clothes were a little different but they all had Alfred's face.

"Then why don't you just let us go?" one of the many Alfred's said, trademark pout in place.

"git" Arthur heard himself say, "do you want to die? Just be lucky I was generous enough to allow you to live!"

"And why did you let us live? What good are we to you?" another Alfred shouted, this one scowling. Arthur glared at that Alfred, "I can probably sell you lot, or maybe even let you join my crew."

"Like hell we're ganna join you!" a third one said, spitting at Arthur. Arthur lifted his sword to the third Alfred's neck, making the man shrink away.

"Then I'm going to gladly sell you off, But such disrespect is unwanted..." Arthur said, scratching his head.

"Hey, guys, let's just calm down..." yet another Alfred said, stepping between Arthur's sword and his comrade. Arthur put his sword away.

"I'll think of something to do about you gits, for now who ever causes trouble again will be thrown overboard" Arthur said, walking away. The lieutenant smiled at this, while the Alfred's murmured to each other.

Arthur's dream shifted again, to him standing on a beach at dawn. He looked up from the sand, to stare down into the mouth of a gun. Holding the gun was Alfred, his face full of mixed emotions. Arthur took several steps back, shocked. "W-what do you think you're doing, git?"

"Getting my revenge! You killed a bunch of my mates!" Alfred growled. Arthur continued backing away, "I did no such thing, wanker!" he hissed.

"Yes you did! I saw you do it!" Alfred shouted, starting to cry now.

"P-put the gun down, mate," Arthur said soothingly, drawing a knife from his belt.

"Why should I?" Alfred demanded.

"Killing when you're emotional losses the happiness after" Arthur sad like he knew from experience. Alfred's grip on the gun slackened, his eyes showing fear. Arthur walked up to him; all confidence restored, and knocked the gun away from them. He raised his knife up to the man's throat, his hand steady.

"Don't you love me?" Arthur asked, his eyes never leaving Alfred's. Alfred opened his mouth, and then closed it, at a loss for words.

"Do you love me?" he bristled, staring back.

Arthur frowned," answer my question first git," he growled, jabbing the knife menacingly. Alfred, flinched, and mumbled something under his breath.

"What's that? I couldn't hear you."

"I love you, Arthur."

"Louder."

"Hell no! I am no-" Alfred started, blanching as Arthur pressed the tip of his knife against his neck. "Louder," he repeated, grinning. Alfred, frowned, blushing a deep red.

"I-I-I L-LOVE YOU, A-ARTHUR!" Alfred screamed. Arthur smirked, letting the knife fall to his side.

"N-now answer me," Alfred demanded quietly, looking away. Arthur looked at Alfred, then gently grabbed Alfred's head. Alfred turned to look at Arthur curiously.

"What do you think the answer to that is git?" he breathed, his mouth brushing against Alfred's.

"y-y-yes?" Alfred whimpered, leaning closer to Arthur to kiss him.

"Of course I love you," Arthur said, biting softly on Alfred's bottom lip.

Arthur awoken with Alfred kissing him roughly. He automatically shoved the young man off, shouting, "Get the bloody hell off me, wanker!" Alfred quickly climbed back on Arthur, wrapping him in a bone breaking hug.

"Al-Alfred! You're crushing me!" Arthur choked, pushing vainly against Alfred's chest. The American loosened his grip, and started planting kisses all over Arthur's body.

"What's gotten into you?" Arthur asked, sitting up.

"I knew it! I knew it I knew it I knew it!" Alfred shouted gleefully, laughing and continuing to kiss Arthur. "knew what?" Arthur growled, grabbing Alfred's head and pulling it away from him. "That you love me!" Alfred said, hugging Arthur and snuggling against his chest.

Arthur blushed deep red, "w-w-what makes you t-t-think that?" Arthur asked, looking away from Alfred. "You did! And you were totally, completely sober this time, so hah!" Alfred concluded triumphantly. "And when did I say that?" Arthur asked, the dream still floating in his head.

"Just now!" Alfred said, hugging Arthur tighter. "You said it...when you were still kinda asleep..."

"You must have heard wrong" Arthur stated, cursing himself for talking in his sleep.

"I did not hear wrong!" Alfred grumbled, "I heard you clear as day!"

Arthur looked at Alfred, who was pouting cutely. "I didn't say it, and that's the end of this conversation git" Arthur said, kissing Alfred on the top of the head. Alfred opened his mouth to say something, and then second-guessed himself.

He lay back down, "I'll get you to say to my face one of these days, Arthur Kirkland," he said.

Arthur smiled, "it will never happen" he said.

"You wanna bet?" Alfred asked, grinning and raising his eyebrows.

"What would the winner get?" Arthur asked, getting up and walking over to the sink.

"Hey, I called the bet, you come up with the prizes," Alfred said, stretching out on the bed.

Arthur splashed water on his face, "Fine, if you win, I'll tell you I love you every day," he walked back over to Alfred. "And if you win?" Alfred asked. Arthur smirked.

"I get to top, for a week."

"Fair enough," Alfred agreed, a plan already formulating in his mind. Arthur smiled, though he was nervous. He saw Alfred thinking up a plan.

"Don't hurt yourself git" Arthur teased, seeing Alfred furrow his brows. Alfred scowled at him.

"I'm not ganna hurt myself!" he pouted. Arthur laughed, kissing Alfred's cheek.

"Have fun trying to make me say it" He whispered. There was a determined glint in Alfred's eye.

"We both know I'm ganna win," he said.

"keep telling yourself that mate" Arthur murmured, walking over to the door, "now let's go get breakfast" he went to open it, and stood face to face with Yao about to knock.

"Good morning," he said, slightly surprised.

Yao smiled, "good morning you two aru, ready for breakfast?" Yao asked.

"Hell yeah dude!" Alfred shouted, hopping off the bed with glee. He wrapped his arm around Arthur's waist, the older man for once not complaining. Yao raised an eyebrow, curiosity dancing in his amber eyes.

"Ignore him, we just made a bet and he's trying to win" Arthur said, beginning to walk to the cafeteria. "what's the bet aru?" Yao asked.

"I'm trying to make him say 'I love you' to my face, truthfully though" Alfred answered, smiling as he continued to hold Arthur.

"Aru, you shouldn't force someone to say something so serious," Yao said wisely, folding his hands behind his back.

"Aw, come on! It's just a bet!" Alfred laughed. "And besides," he whispered, so only Arthur could hear him, "everyone knows he does, deep down."

Arthur glared at Alfred, "I'm only letting you have your fun git, and I'm not planning on letting you win" he grunted.

Yao smiled, "well I hope you have fun with the bet aru"

Alfred smiled back, "you bet I will!"

They entered the cafeteria, grabbing their food and sitting down next to Mattie, who was all alone. "Where's Yong and Juan?" Alfred asked, getting a scared look from Mattie. "J-Juan left the infirmary and saw me an Yong hanging out. So he started a fight with Yong" Tears started falling from his eyes. "H-he beat Yong up p-pretty bad, l-like, really bad..." he trailed off quietly, subconsciously rubbing his left arm. Alfred took notice of his brother's behavior, reaching across the table and yanking his sleeve up, revealing a bright purple bruise.

"Where is that bastard" Alfred growled, rage flaring from his blue eyes. Mathew started crying, his entire body shaking.

"I don't think you will get to kill him mate" Arthur said looking in a different direction. Alfred and Mathew turned to where Arthur was looking, to see Yao speaking with another officer. They couldn't hear what they were saying, but they did see Yao's angry expression. The other officer was fidgeting nervously, thinking up excuses as to why he couldn't give Yao the information he wanted. After several minutes of heated arguing, Yao finally shouted.

"Look! I AM YOUR SUPERIOR ARU!" Everyone stopped whatever they were doing, all gazing at Yao and the other officer. The officer whispered something meekly to Yao, flinching away as the small Chinese man stalked away. Arthur, Alfred, and Mathew got up, food completely forgotten, and follow the fuming Yao. Yao was saying something in Chinese, stopping in front of a cell door. Mathew grabbed Alfred arm, "t-t-that's my cell" He whimpered.

The trio stared as Yao slammed the door open, then a loud "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" from Juan. They didn't hear an answer, just silence for a minute then low painful grunts. Arthur peeked inside the door -Alfred holding his brother back- and saw Yao holding Juan by his throat against the wall, his other hand punching him in the stomach. Arthur's eyes went wide as he saw Yao lift the heavier man over his shoulder, throwing him across the room. Juan crashed into the metal part of the bed, groaning in pain.

"Alfred" Arthur ordered calmly, "Take Mathew and go get Ivan, NOW!" he heard Alfred's footsteps running away, punctuated by Mattie's shouts. He went inside the cell, grabbing Yao's shoulders and swinging him around. Yao slapped him across the face, shouting in his language. Arthur glared at Yao, "calm down Yao" he said calmly.

"Bù!" Yao snapped, turning back to the groaning and bleeding Juan. Arthur grabbed at his arm, trying to hold Yao back. Yao stomped on his foot, fist going up to hit Arthur in the nose. Arthur lifted his hands to deflect the hit, grunting when he felt the strength of the hit.

Three pairs of footsteps could be heard thundering up to the cell. Ivan walked in calmly, his face unreadable. Arthur retreated, rubbing his wrists. Ivan entered quietly, examining the scene. Yao was closing in on Juan, who trembled violently.

"Yao~ I think he's had enough da" Ivan said calmly, getting a glare from Yao.

"Bù," Yao growled again, getting ready to attack Juan once more.

"Yes he has, Yao~" Ivan said, towering over the small man as he picked him up and easily swung him over his shoulders. Yao struggled, kicking Ivan hard. Ivan winced slightly, walking out of the cell.

"Will you three take him to the infirmary da?" Ivan asked, looking back at Juan. Arthur nodded and Ivan walked away from the trio, carrying Yao, who was now screaming many Chinese words the trio guessed were profanities.

Mattie timidly kneeled down beside Juan. "I-I'm sorry," he whispered, stroking the dreadlocks away from his face.

"Don't apologize to that son of a bitch," Alfred growled, keeping his distance from the man. Arthur sighed and began lifting Juan.

"Let's just take him to the infirmary." Mattie grabbed Juan's head and shoulders, and with surprising strength lifted him quite easily. They walked slowly to the infirmary, Alfred begrudgingly helped Arthur and Mattie by carrying Juan's legs. Elizaveta gasped loudly when she saw the trio carrying Juan, pointing to a bed at the far end of the room. The trio quickly plopped Juan on the bed, walking away so Elizaveta could get more room to examine him.

"How in the world did he get so beat up?" Elizaveta asked once she checked everywhere.

"Yao" Arthur answered, getting a nod from Elizaveta.

"i-is Yong still here?" Mathew asked timidly. Elizaveta smiled and pointed to a bed with the blinds closed. Mattie walked over to it quickly, Alfred and Arthur lagging behind. They heard a shout of joy, and saw Mattie get snatched inside the curtains. Alfred and Arthur peeked inside the curtains, seeing a very bandaged Yong glomping Mathew.

"Eh-eh-EH?" Mattie shouted, blushing crimson, "Yong Soo! You'll start bleeding again!" Yong laughed, waving at Arthur and Alfred.

Arthur gave a small nod, while Alfred said, "damn you look like ou got run over by a truck".

Yong smiled, "Yong feels like it" he said, laying back on his bed. Mattie continued blushing.

"I-I'm SORRY!" he wailed, dropping his head between his knees in embarrassment.

"It ok," Yong smiled, "As long as Mattie OK!"

"Not so loud you four" Elizaveta hissed, getting a snicker from Yong.

"Why everyone here?" Yong asked.

"Juan got injured, we were bringing him here" Arthur said, sitting down on one of the plastic chairs next to the bed.

Yong frowned, "why he here?"

"Yao got angry and almost killed him" Alfred answered, sitting on Arthur.

"get off" Arthur growled, shoving Alfred off of him. Alfred pouted, but grabbed another plastic chair and placed it next to Arthur. Yong's eyebrows furrowed together, trying to understand what Alfred said. He then abruptly got up, limping over to the exit.

"where are you going?" Elizaveta asked, grabbing Yong's shoulder.

"brother Yao. Yong want to see brother Yao" Yong said, his eyes watering.

"I'll call him, you need to rest" Elizaveta said carefully. Yong pouted, but went back to lie down. Elizaveta bustled away, going into her office to call Yao in. A silence fell over everyone surrounding Yong Soo's bed, broken by Mattie's whispered 'I'm sorry's"

Elizaveta came back, "he's busy at the moment, but he promises to come over once he's done." she said, and left to continue to heal Juan. Arthur and Alfred snickered, guessing what Yao was doing. Matthew glared at them, while Yong Soo had a blank expression.

"What's funny?" Yong asked.

"Nothing" Arthur said, trying his best to stop laughing. Yong stared at them suspiciously, but didn't ask any more questions. Alfred lazily propped and arm over Arthur's shoulders.

"So, dude, your brother's a pretty good fighter," he said.

Yong beamed, "brother Yao has learned martial arts since he was young! He also taught Yong and other brothers and sisters!" He said happily, jumping in the bed. Elizaveta poked her head out of her office. "Yong Soo! You stop jumping around right now!" she scolded.

Yong pouted, staying still, "it's funny story to why brother Yao started martial arts!"

"And what's that story?" Alfred asked eagerly. Yong smiled,

"See, brother Yao was always pretty like a girl, even when little." Yong started, "and he always loved cute stuffed animals, so other boys bullied him a lot. So he decided to take martial arts lessons, to prove to everyone that he was a tough and manly boy," he said happily.

"Did it work?" Arthur asked, Yong shrugged.

"Yao say's it worked for a while, until the girls started giving him gifts"

"WAIT. Why did they start giving him gifts?" Alfred demanded, not used to the ways of an Asian culture. "They wanted to know my beauty tips aru" Yao answered, walking toward the group, Ivan following, "all the girls wanted to know what I did to keep my skin all smooth and stuff aru. So they thought gifts would make me share" Yao continued after he caught a flying Yong.

"So what did you say?" Mattie asked.

"I told them it was just my natural skin aru, but they never believed me, and when the other boys found out, no amount of martial arts could stop the bullying aru." Yao finished, prying away from Yong Soo. Yong let Yao pry him off, only to cling to one of Yao's arm.

Yao sighed, "Yong, you're too old to cling like that aru" he said, making Yong pout.

"You don't like it because I do it to you!" he whined, clinger harder to Yao's arm.

Yao sighed, "Aru, don't argue with me, you're already hurt enough," Yong frowned, "I hurt Y

Yao too?" he asked, worry dancing in his eyes.

Yao smiled, "No aru, I'm fine," he said, running his fingers through Yong Soo's hair. Yong smiled, letting Yao go, gazing wearily at Ivan. Ivan smiled at him innocently, a vague evil aura around him. Yong Soo went and plopped himself onto Matthew's lap, grinning as he did so. Mathew frowned but didn't try to get him off. Alfred started laughing, his infectious snort carrying onto everyone in the vicinity.

"Why are you laughing, git?" Arthur asked him, resting his head on his shoulder.

"I can't laugh because I feel like it?" Alfred asked, grabbing Arthur and placing him on his lap.

"But there has to be some reason why you feel like laughing," Arthur said, unusually not complaining about Alfred's open display of affection. Everyone raised an eyebrow, but didn't ask anything.

"I just felt like laughing," Alfred grumbled, wrapping his arms around Arthur's waist.

"Okay! Okay! No need to get your knickers in a bunch!" Arthur chuckled, still not reprimanding Alfred's behavior. They all heard a long, low groan from Juan, telling everyone he was awake. Everyone tensed, except for Ivan, and Mattie shoved Yong Soo ungracefully from his lap, the small Asian tumbling from him.

Ivan walked over to Juan. "We are feeling better, da?" he asked. Juan groaned in response, flinching away when he saw Yao glare at him. "Juan," Ivan said, ignoring the man's movements, "I have decided to move your cellmate, Matthew, to a new unit da." Everyone stared at Ivan, wide-eyed and mouth open. "You see" Ivan continued, "I heard that you've been causing trouble, and have even hurt your cellmate. So I think it's best to separate you two. da" He finished, smiling. Juan stared at him dumbfounded, in too much pain to say anything. Ivan turned away from him, and told everyone else to leave, and for Mattie to follow him to his office, in order to find a new cell. Everyone obeyed, Yong limping out, not wanting to stay in the same room with Juan.

"Hey! Hey! Ivan sir!" he said once the door closed behind them. "Mattie stays with me?"

Ivan tilted his head, "mmm I don't really care...as long as nothing troublesome happens" he said, walking away, "I'm very busy right now so do what you want da"

Yong Soo shouted with glee, pulling Matthew into a tight embrace. Mattie was blushing furiously, while his brother laughed again. The four separated, Yong dragging Mathew to his cell, Arthur and Alfred to visit Vash.

"What do you want?" Vash demanded upon their entering.

"Just some good news mate," Arthur replied, grinning.

Vash raised an eyebrow, "who's it about?" he asked, poking what looked like the remains of breakfast. "It's about Lillie," Alfred said, almost breathlessly. Vash froze, staring intently at Arthur.

"oh?"

Arthur nodded, "seems her uncle had an...accident, and can't care for her" He said. Vash broke into a rare grin.

"R-really?" he said excitedly.

Arthur nodded again, " seems like the warden is asking Roderich to take her in...though I'm not sure about whether he's agreed" Arthur said. A slight frown crossed across Vash's face.

"He should take her..." he said quietly.

"is Roderich a bad dude?" Alfred asked.

Vash shook his head, "not bad...just...rich...he's a music composer...an aristocrat kind of..." Vash said, lost in thought. "But he's kind of a cheapskate," he said, grimacing at some memory.

"He's been helping the prison lately, giving the prisoners gifts every once in a while" Arthur added. "That's because he's related to Ludwig and Gilbert, they're cousins," Vash replied, uninterested.

Alfred nodded, "but, will he treat Lillie right?" Alfred asked.

Vash nodded, "no matter how cheap he is, he is a proper gentleman, ask Elizaveta, they're married and all"

"Whoa! They are?" Alfred asked, jaw dropping in surprise. Both Arthur and Vash nodded.

"When will i get to see Lillie?" Vash asked after a few quiet seconds.

"Don't know mate, but if Roderich says yes, then soon, because he visits Elizaveta often," Arthur said matter-of-factly. Vash nodded, another rare smile forming on his face.

"I can't wait," he said, standing up. The three talked for a while, about their day and anything they heard. Vash nodded and mumbled his opinion, not really interacting. After an hour or so Alfred and Arthur took their leave, in part due to Alfred's whining about being hungry again. They walked quickly to the cafeteria, grabbing some food and sitting down on an empty table. They ate in silence, that is until Tino and Berwald come to sit next to them.

"Sup," Alfred said in greeting, mouth full of food. Arthur shook his head.

"How're you blokes?" he asked. Tino said a quick hello, Berwald a small nod.

"We've been good i guess, we finally got out cell lock in" Tino answered Arthur's question, glancing at Berwald quickly. Berwald nodded.

"Feel's good t' walk 'round 'gain," he said.

"What'd you do to get that?" Alfred asked, finishing his food.

Tino fidgeted in his seat, "well..."

"Got 'n a f'ght wit guard" Berwald finished, crossing arms in front of his chest.

"Which one?" Arthur asked, curious as to who would pick a fight with Berwald.

"Abel, don' thin' you've met 'im yet," Berwald replied, scowling more.

Arthur nodded, "no haven't met him"

"what'd he do to start a fight with you?" Alfred asked.

"He's jus' the tha' annoyin' type." Berwald answered, eating his food slowly. Alfred raised his eyebrows, but said nothing further.

"But it was nice too," Tino laughed, "We got to spend a lot of time together."

"oh?" Arthur said, raising a very bushy eyebrow.

"Yeah, you know, sitting there and talking, and...other stuff..." Tino said, a slight blush appearing on his face.

"I thought you two 'weren't like that'" Arthur teased, a small smile forming.

"Ah well, uh...you see..." Tino muttered, any excuse ruined when Berwald wrapped an arm around his shoulders and said "M'wife." Arthur and Alfred laughed, making Tino blush crimson red. Alfred mimicked Berwald's arm.

"Will you be my wife, Arthur?" he asked innocently. Arthur glared at Alfred, removing Alfred's arm from his shoulder, "no" Alfred laughed. "Worth a shot,"

They talked for a while, and then left to their cells. Alfred jumped onto his bed. "Are you sure you don't want to be my wife?" he asked again, grinning up at Arthur.

Arthur frowned, "being a wife is too bothersome git, so no" He grumbled, getting his book.

Alfred propped himself up on his shoulders, "What's so bothersome about it?" he asked.

Arthur glanced at Alfred, "mum always complained about house work, taking care of children and other wifely things mate," he answered, lying down.

"Yeah but...we don't have any kids, and there's no housework...and yeah..."Alfred pouted.

Arthur sighed, "What's the point then mate? You'll get tired of me sooner or later" he said.

"I will not!" Alfred objected. He let out a frustrated sigh. "What's it ganna take for you to know I'll never, ever get tired of you?" Arthur thought about it, then shrugged.

"I can't think of anything git," he answered, struggling to pay attention to his book.

"That's because I won't. Not ever," Alfred concluded. Arthur ignored him, reading his book intently. Alfred continued pouting.

"I'm bored," he said after a few minutes. Arthur glanced at him, then waved at his trunk.

"There's a few books there, read if you want"

Alfred groaned as he walked over to the trunk and started shuffling through it. "Dude...is all you have these Harry Potter books?" he said, picking up several and placing them on the floor.

"It's a good series mate" Arthur mumbled, turning the page.

"Do you have anything else?" Alfred whined.

Arthur closed the book angrily, "if you don't like those books then go find something else to do!" Arthur snapped. Alfred stood and sat by Arthur.

"But I don't know what else there is to do," he whispered.

"Nap," Arthur suggested, opening his book again. Alfred pouted, before lying down next to Arthur's sitting form. Alfred rolled, so his head was lying on Arthur's legs. Arthur reached down and played with Alfred's hair, his eyes never leaving the page.

"Which book is that?" he asked, shifting his head so Arthur could rake through more of his hair.

"The fifth one," Arthur said distractedly, hand easing out tangles in Alfred's golden head.

"What's happening so far?" Alfred asked, enjoying the feel of Arthur's hand in his hair.

"Mhmm, well, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville just arrived at the Ministry of Magic, to try and rescue Sirius from Voldemort and the Death Eaters," Arthur said idly, turning the page.

"Wait...who's this Voldy guy?"

'"The dark overlord...or bad guy in the series" Arthur murmured.

"What's he do?"

"Normal bad guy stuff, kill people take over the world..."

"If he wanted to take over the world he could just use your cooking as a weapon," Alfred snickered.

"You haven't even tried my cooking!" Arthur growled, yanking Alfred's hair.

"And I'm glad I haven't!" Alfred laughed, wincing.

"So how do you know it tastes bad?"

"Because you just said it did, dude."

Arthur glared at Alfred, "Git," he growled, hitting Alfred with his book. Alfred laughed, getting up to tickle Arthur.

"No!" Arthur gasped, shoving him away. Alfred grinned evilly, moving Arthur's arms away and attacking. Arthur started rolling around, laughing hysterically. He tried vainly to avoid Alfred's hands, staring up and glaring at his grinning face.

"s-s-stop!" Arthur gasped, clutching his hurting stomach. Alfred stopped. Hands poised to attack again. "And why should I?" Alfred asked, watching Arthur's flushed face.

"B-because, just because," Arthur choked out, face flushing more. Alfred grinned, fingers slowly beginning to attack.

"That's not a good enough answer Arthur"

"Because I told you to, wanker," Arthur growled, squirming and trying not to laugh. Alfred shook his head.

"Wrong answer again", tickling a bit more quickly. Arthur let out a shout of laughter, half jumping off the bed.

"What's the answer then?" he gasped. Alfred stopped, leaning down to whisper in Arthur's ear.

"Just tell me how you feel about me and I won't tickle you anymore" he whispered, continuing his tickle attack.

"N-never," Arthur replied, wiggling away. Alfred frowned, pinning Arthur down.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Arthur asked a panicked note in his voice. Alfred smiled, kissing him gently. Arthur raised his brows, confused at the change of events. He wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck, pulling him closer. Alfred pulled back, making Arthur more confused. Alfred grinned again, enjoying taunting Arthur like this. He started tickling the man again, Arthur screamed, squirming under Alfred. Alfred laughed, fingers tracing up and down his sides at lightning speed. Arthur laughed loudly, his mind racing to find a way to escape. His hands shot up, catching Alfred in the chest. Alfred gave an "opmh," sound of surprise as he fell backwards.

"That's what you get," Arthur huffed, trying to catch his breath.

Alfred frowned, "not my fault your laugh is adorable" he mumbled, scratching his head. Arthur shot a glare at him.

"You can't resist saying stupid things, can you?" he scolded, his eyes softening from the compliment nonetheless.

Alfred smiled, "you know you love that about me" he teased, grabbing Arthur's waist.

"Like hell I do," he mumbled, turning his head away.

"So it's a yes that you love me?" Alfred asked, planting small kisses on Arthur's neck.

"No," Arthur replied stubbornly, half-heartedly pushing him away.

Alfred nodded, "I'm still going to get you to say it" he grumbled, nipping at Arthur's skin.

"How long is this bet going to last, git?" Arthur muttered. "mm...End of the month?" Alfred said.

"That's 3 weeks away!" Arthur protested.

"I know...but I think I can get you to say it way before then,"

"I will laugh when you lose git" Arthur grinned.

"And I'll laugh when I win," Alfred grinned back.

Arthur sighed, "With you here, I don't think I'll be able to read my book" he said, staring at his book that was on the floor.

"Good, it gets boring with you reading," Alfred replied.

"Only because you don't enjoy books" Arthur glared.

"I find better things to do with my time," Alfred pouted.

"Like what?" Arthur asked, turning around so he was staring into Alfred's eyes. "Oh you know...working out...getting someone to do something they know they want to do deep down..." he trailed off.

Arthur frowned, "what else?" he urged.

"And uh...just stuff," Alfred finished lamely, avoiding Arthur's gaze.

"What type of stuff?" Arthur continued, grabbing Alfred's face.

"Just...guy stuff"

Arthur sighed, letting Alfred's face go, "you don't have to be so shy with me"

"It's embarrassing to say it," Alfred pouted.

Arthur stared at Alfred for a few seconds, "masturbating? Looking at porn? peeping?" Arthur asked, making Alfred blush deep red.

"Uh...uh...uh..." he stuttered.

"git we've already had sex, more than once. I'm pretty sure we can talk about this" Arthur pouted.

"I've never talked about it with anyone before," Alfred whispered, drawing his knees up to his chest. Arthur stared at Alfred in disbelief, "are you serious?" Alfred nodded, refusing to look at him. Arthur sighed letting the conversation die.

"What do want to do git?" Arthur asked, tired of the silence.

"I dunno," Alfred replied, even though there was one thought crossing his mind. Arthur looked at Alfred, noticing his fidgeting. He smirked.

"Really now?" he asked. Alfred nodded, glancing at Arthur sheepishly. He jumped when he felt a hand on his thigh.

"Nothing at all?" Arthur asked innocently. Alfred continued to nod, trying to ignore the growing heat in his body. Arthur grinned, rubbing Alfred thigh, "you sure mate?"

Alfred nodded roughly, a quiet whimper escaping his lips.

"I don't think you're sure," Arthur purred, leaning forward.

"w-w-what makes y-y-you think that?" Alfred asked, leaning back.

"No reason..." Arthur trailed off, "No reason at all..." Arthur put another hand on Alfred's chest. "But you're enjoying it, right?" Alfred nodded, letting a louder whimper escape. "Good," Arthur breathed, pushing him down. The hand on Alfred's hand slowly maneuvered across his chest, making Alfred shiver. Fingers splayed out across his chest, "Still enjoying it, git?"

Alfred whined, bucking his hips, "what do you think?"

Arthur grinned, "I'll take that as a yes," he replied. "you know, it's really easy to please you" Arthur teased, finding one of Alfred's nipples and pinching it. Alfred gasped from the touch, raising his hips slightly. Arthur laughed, gently petting Alfred growing need. A high-pitched whine escaped from Alfred's throat, the man blushing and covering his mouth when it did.

Arthur laughed, "That was cute," he cooed. Arthur petted Alfred again, wanting to hear that noise again. Alfred made the noise again, though he muffled it with his hands covering his mouth. Arthur pulled his hands away, crashing their mouths together. Alfred moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Arthur and pushing him down. Arthur moaned as he felt Alfred's need rubbing against his own. Alfred tugged at Arthur's pants, Arthur raising his hips and hurriedly kicking them away. Arthur then quickly removed Alfred's pants. Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck and pulled him down to his face.

"Alfred..." he panted into his ear, spreading his legs open. Alfred nodded, lifting one of his hands to Arthur's face. Arthur quickly licked the fingers. When Arthur removed the fingers from his mouth, Alfred gently began to get Arthur ready. Arthur pushed himself down on Alfred's hand; "Hurry up," he growled, leaning up and kissing him.

"Patience Arthur" Alfred panted, removing his hands and positioning himself in front of Arthur. Alfred slowly entered, grunting and shivering as he felt Arthur tighten around his shaft. Once fully in, he waited for Arthur to get used to him.

"Alfred" Arthur moaned, bucking his hips. Alfred moaned and began pulling out, trusting quickly back in. He grabbed one of Arthur's legs and hoisted it over his shoulder, thrusting in harder than he should have. Arthur screamed, nails digging into Alfred's back. "sorry!" Alfred cried, planting kisses all over Arthur's neck.

"Fine" Arthur gasped, "Don't stop" he moaned, his hands going to his leaking manhood. He felt Alfred's hand wrap around his own, their movements matching the rhythm of Alfred's thrusts. Arthur moaned loudly, grabbing fist full of the bed sheets.

"Arthur...nng...close" Alfred panted, thrusting faster.

Alfred's thrusts became erratic, his hand finding Arthur's and entwining them. Arthur cried out as Alfred came inside him, himself coming soon after. The both lay there, panting and riding their orgasm.

"I love you" Alfred murmured, kissing Arthur sweetly.

"yeah" Arthur murmured back, his eyes beginning to close.

"And I was hoping you'd say something else," Alfred pouted, rolling off of Arthur. Arthur glared at Alfred, "I told you, I'm not going to say it git" he growled, crawling under the sheets. Alfred shrugged, following Arthur.

"What's wrong with saying 'I love you'?"

"Because...I just don't...it's complicated," Arthur whispered, wrapping his body around Alfred's.

Alfred pouted, "I have forever for you to explain it to me Arthur" he said, waving arms around the cell. "You'd look at me differently if I told you why," Arthur said, burrowing his head into his pillow.

"I won't. I promise" Alfred urged, hugging Arthur. Arthur sighed, giving in.

"Well, when I first came here a few years ago, I didn't have many friends," he began. "Actually, the only one that would really talk to me was...Francis..." Alfred's arms tightened around Arthur, anger for the Frenchman still raw. "He wasn't like what he is now git...he was actually kind of...nice..."

"After a few weeks of being friends...we er...started going...steady..." Arthur continued, turning his head away from Alfred. "my mind said that I loved the frog...but After a while he started treating me like he does now. I guess we broke up, but I promised myself never to fall for anyone again, I knew that it never lasts" He finished, hating himself for crying. Alfred reached a hand up and wiped away his tears, kissing his cheek softly. Arthur couldn't look at Alfred in the eyes. "There, now you know git" he murmured. Alfred tightened his hold on Arthur.

"But I'm not like him," he pouted.

Arthur shrugged, "you could turn into him...everyone changes when they settle in this prison" he murmured.

"I promise I won't!" Alfred protested.

"We'll see" Arthur sighed, giving Alfred a small kiss before getting comfortable to sleep.

"I love you," Alfred said again as Arthur nestled into the crook of his arm.

"mmm" Arthur replied, dreamland inviting him. Alfred smiled, closing his eyes too. _That's good enough, for now..._


	9. Chapter 9

**a/n: hope everyone is enjoying the story so far, I'm trying my best in editing all the chapters me an d royalsprinkles have written~**

**disclaimer: i don't own hetalia  
**

* * *

"Alfred...Alfred, wake up..." a voice said, shaking Alfred gently. He groaned, rolling over and facing Arthur, who was the one shaking him.

"Alfred get up, it's morning" Arthur said, a small smile forming on his face.

"Mmm, Okay...mornin'," Alfred mumbled, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"put some pants on git" Arthur snorted, throwing Alfred some pants.

"But you like me just fine without them, don't you?" Alfred snickered, catching the pair and putting them on. Arthur said nothing; simple walked over to him and placed a small kiss on Alfred cheek. Alfred grinned, standing up and stretching.

"Good morning aru!" Yao said happily, opening the cell door.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Arthur asked, pulling a shirt over his head.

Yao grinned, "That is a surprise aru" he laughed, "Unless you want to miss it, I suggest you hurry to breakfast aru!" Alfred and Arthur shared a look with each other, before following Yao out of the cell. "You can't even give us a hint?" Alfred asked as they rushed to the cafeteria. Yao placed his finger against his lips.

"Nope, it's a surprise!" he said excitedly, hurrying them forward. They quickly entered the cafeteria, grabbed their food, and headed to the table were Mattie and Yong, were gazing at someone in the same table with unease. That person was Vash, clearly uncomfortable.

"Dude! What are you doing here?" Alfred gasped in surprise, nearly dropping his plate.

"Your guess is as good as mine..." Vash mumbled, fidgeting from all the eyes staring at him.

"This is your first time eating with a crowd right?" Arthur asked, patting Vash's back gently.

"Y-yeah..." Vash answered, staring at anything but the people around him. "The warden comes to me this morning, and says 'Da, today you eat with the rest of the inmates' and dragged me out..."

Yong laughed, "Big surprise!" Vash looked him questioningly; however, his response was cut short when the doors flew open in front of them.

"Big brother!" a young girl cried, running straight to their group.

"L-Lillie?" Vash choked in disbelief, standing up and staring down at her. Lillie tackled Vash, clinging onto him like a little toddler. She began trembling, crying quiet tears of joy. Vash hugged her back, tearing up a little himself.

"Are you sure they're not related?" Alfred whispered to Arthur.

"Positive," Arthur replied, grinning as he watched Vash's and Lillie's reunion.

"But they look so much alike!" Alfred said, flinching when he saw Vash glare at him.

"Well sometimes people just look alike," Mattie said simply, him and Yong Soo walking over and standing next to them. Lillie looked up and stared at the group, clinging to Vash tighter. "Brother...who're these people?" she asked timidly, staring up at Vash.

"Acquaintances...friends I guess" Vash mumbled, scratching his head.

"Yeah! Friends!" Alfred said, running up and excitedly sticking his hand out to Lillie. "I'm Alfred F. Jones, nice to meet ya!" Lillie stared at his hand like it was the most interesting yet terrifying thing she's ever seen. She slowly took his hand, smiling slightly. Alfred shook her hand vigorously, laughing. Arthur yanked on Alfred's ear, making the man yipe.

"That's enough git," he growled, dragging Alfred back to his place. Lillie giggled tentatively at the men's' actions, a hand covering her mouth.

"Lady!" Yong sang, making Lillie jump a feet in the air.

"Y-yes sir?" she said meekly, turning around to face Yong. before Yong could say what he wanted, they all heard loud footsteps. They all turned and saw Ivan, walking with these tall men.

"Everyone is doing good, da?" he asked, clapping Vash on the back and smiling down at everyone. Everyone nodded, all staring at the unknown men.

"Oh, don't mind them, they're just here on business," Ivan said, motioning to the men. The men frowned and glared at Ivan, who simply ignored them.

"They don't look nice sir" Yong stated, examining the unknown men.

"No one from the government looks nice, Yong Soo," Ivan replied calmly, the men continuing to frown at the group.

"Mr. Ivan...do you really…chat with these...prisoners" one of the men asked, glaring at Yong as he poked his side.

"Da? Of course! They are human, and I want to make sure they are enjoying their stay!" Ivan laughed.

"Right...well, if we're done here, then please show us the rest of the facilities, Mr. Braginski..."

"Follow me then, gentlemen," Ivan said graciously, leading the men away. The group stared at their retreating figures.

"So uh...what are those guys doing here?" Alfred asked.

"Making sure we are doing our jobs aru" Yao answered, walking over to the confused group.

"Why would they not believe you are?" Mattie wondered.

"They don't really like the way Ivan runs the prison...they say Ivan is giving the men who are trash too much liberty aru" Yao said, removing Yong who clung to him. Yong Soo automatically clung to Matthew next.

"So they think we're trash just because we broke the law?" Alfred growled.

Yao shrugged, "it's what every 'law abiding citizen' think aru"

"Well they don't know any of us, so they shouldn't have the right to think that," Alfred said stubbornly, crossing his arms.

Yao shrugged again, "not like they will waste their time to listen aru"

Yong pouted, "Stupid people" he grumbled under his breath.

"Uhm...I think...you guys are nice...and not trash..." everyone snapped their heads over to Lillie, who was talking from within the folds of Vash's overlarge clothes.

Arthur smiled, "Thanks for thinking that, dear," he said, holding his hand out to shake hers. Lillie tentatively took his hand, shaking softly. Arthur smiled again, pulling back to stand next to Alfred. "So...what does it mean that they're here?" he asked Yao.

Yao stayed silent for a while, "it means that the government is bored and wished to bug us aru" He finally said, sighing.

"Are they ganna change how Ivan runs things?" Mattie asked.

"Hmmm, they'll try aru...but Ivan always manages to keep things the way they are..." Yao replied, sighing again. "I better go see if those men are still alive aru," he said to himself, walking away. Everyone laughed nervously at this, looking down at the floor.

"Let's go for a walk, Lillie," Vash said quietly, leading her away.

"I-I should probably check on Juan, eh..." Mattie mumbled, walking off as well, leaving Alfred, Arthur and Yong Soo behind. Yong stayed glued to the floor, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. He looked conflicted, his hand reaching out to Mattie's figure but coming back to lie next to his side. Arthur went up and placed a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"Things aren't going as planned, are they mate?" he asked.

"No..." Yong Soo answered, his head drooping. "Yong's trying...just Mattie keeps going to Juan" he mumbled, blinking away tears.

"How're you trying dude? Maybe I can help? I know my bro pretty well, after all," Alfred offered.

"H-how?" Yong Soo asked, hopeful.

"Well, what're you doing to get his affections?" Alfred said. Yong paused, thinking.

"Hugs...hand holding...Mattie gets too nervous when Yong get close" Ying said.

"How nervous does he get?" Alfred pressed.

"Well...his face turns color of fire truck...and then he starts shaking, like earthquake! And then he pulls away from Yong..." he answered, pouting as he did. Alfred covered his mouth, holding back a laugh.

"W-well," Alfred began, "Push your boundaries a little...like when he turns away, pull him back and gaze into his eyes or something..." he said, "or sneak into his bed when he's asleep, if I remember right he's a sleep hugger" he finished, scratching his head.

"Is Mattie heavy sleeper?" Yong asked, considering the idea.

"Not usually, but say you had a nightmare or something, and he'd let you stay," Alfred replied. "He'll let you sleep in the same bed...after a while he sleep hugs...I remember I always did that when we were little" Alfred smiled at the memory. Yong Soo hugged him around the waist briefly.

"I will try your advice tonight!" he said before scampering off. Alfred smiled, cheering for Yong in his head.

"You're going to turn Yong into yourself git" Arthur murmured, sitting down to eat his food.

"You're saying it like it's a bad thing!" Alfred laughed, sitting down as well. Arthur shrugged, munching. "I'm just trying to help a friend Arthur" Alfred pouted, hugging the brit.

"I know wanker, but let things go their own way..." Arthur murmured, shifting under Alfred's weight, "you're sounding like Yao…" Alfred murmured, stealing some of Arthur's food. Arthur glared at Alfred, "eat your own food git"

Alfred laughed at this. "But the only thing better than my food is yours!" he said, stealing more from Arthur's plate.

"we got the same food!" Arthur protested, shoving Alfred away. Alfred continued chuckling, wiping a tear away from his eye.

"I know! That's the point!" Arthur stared at him, confusion all over his face.

"Aha ha...ha..." Alfred stopped laughing, his grin faltering. "I guess that doesn't make much sense, dude, huh..."

Arthur shook his head, "you and your stupid talk..." he mumbled, eating another bit of his food. He looked at Alfred's food, casually eating some of it.

"It's just one of my loveable qualities," Alfred said, grinning again. He took a piece of food off of his plate. "Open up," he smirked, holding the piece out to Arthur. Arthur stared at the piece of food, like one would stare at a worm.

"You can't be serious," he grumbled, glaring at Alfred.

"I'm dead serious."

"I'm not eating it"

"Please?"

"No."

Alfred pouted, big sad puppy dog eyes staring at Arthur with the highest cute power. Arthur felt heat growing in his face.

"F-fine git," he muttered, opening his mouth for Alfred to place the food in. Alfred happily placed the food in Arthur's mouth, licking his fingers clean. Arthur chewed and swallowed slowly, annoyed with himself for what he was doing.

"Was it that bad?" Alfred asked innocently, kissing Arthur on the cheek.

"No, it was fine..." Arthur replied turning and giving Alfred a quick peck on the lips.

Alfred grinned, "how about another?" he asked, picking up another piece. Arthur sighed, opening his mouth anyways. Alfred placed the food in Arthur's mouth again, licking off a few bits that stuck to Arthur's face.

"Now you're pushing it, wanker," Arthur scolded, blushing more.

Alfred smiled, "you can't tell me that when you're blushing so cutely" Alfred retorted, licking off imaginary food.

"S-shut up!"

"Make me"

Arthur growled, half-heartedly pulling away from Alfred. Alfred frowned, licking Arthur's earlobe. Arthur shivered from the touch.

"We're in public, git," he whispered into Alfred's ear.

"so?" Alfred whispered back, that familiar glint in his eyes.

"Whatever you're thinking, you're not doing it," Arthur retorted feebly, glancing down at the floor. "What if it's something you like? Alfred asked, nipping Arthur's exposed neck.

"S-still...n-no..." Arthur whispered, exposing more of his neck to Alfred.

"You say no...yet you're clearly saying yes" Alfred stated, nipping the newly exposed neck.

"s-s-shut up," Arthur breathed weakly, giving in.

Alfred laughed, "Why don't we take this somewhere else? You clearly want to" he breathed, watching Arthur takes shallow pants. Arthur merely nodded, shoving Alfred away and standing up. Alfred stood up and lifted Arthur into his arms, running to their cell.

"I hate it when you do that, git," he heard Arthur say quietly.

"Don't lie," Alfred huffed, grinning. He kicked the cell door open, gently placing Arthur on one of the beds and leaving to firmly close the door. He straddled Arthur, panting heavily from the run.

"Alfred…" Arthur purred, wrapping his arms around Alfred's neck and pulling him down. Alfred molded their lips together, his tongue flitting out to lick against Arthur's bottom lip. Arthur opened his mouth, allowing access to Alfred's curious tongue. His hands went to Alfred's shirt, pulling it up. Alfred detached himself for second, pulling off the shirt, but quickly went back to kiss Arthur. Arthur started running his hands up and down Alfred's body, as if they were trying to memorize every contour. Alfred gasped when Arthur grazed his nipples, shivering by the quick pleasure. Arthur took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside Alfred's mouth, and have his hands rub against his nipples again. Alfred moaned, bucking his hips to feel friction. Arthur grinned through their kiss.

"You're always so eager," he teased.

"I can't help it" Alfred whined, panting like crazy.

"Now you sound like a dog," Arthur said, grabbing at Alfred's face.

"shut up!" Alfred cried, reaching down to please his aching manhood.

"Try taking your pants off first git," Arthur laughed, Alfred's enthusiasm turning him on that much more. Alfred glared at Arthur, but did remove his pants quickly. Arthur laughed again, shedding himself of his own clothing.

Alfred stared at Arthur undress beneath him, trailing his tongue down his torso as soon as his shirt was off. Arthur gasped at the feeling.

"s-s-stop" He whispered. Alfred growled something incoherent, ignoring Arthur's voice. Arthur squirmed as he felt Alfred's wet tongue glide over his chest. His mouth continued going lower and lower, down to Arthur's navel, and then trailed his tongue up his thigh, Arthur began panting, feeling Alfred getting closer to his erection.

"Enjoying this, Arthur?" Alfred said his breath ghosting over Arthur's hard-on. Arthur merely moaned, lifting his hips slightly. Alfred licked the tip of his cock, getting a loud moan from Arthur in response. Alfred chuckled, wrapping his hands around the twitching member.

"Alfred..." Arthur panted, raising his hips more. Alfred grinned, and started sucking on the tip, Arthur continued to moan out Alfred's name, his mind short circuiting with every suck. Alfred took all of Arthur at once, causing the Brit to shiver visibly with pleasure. Arthur grabbed Alfred's head, gently thrusting his hips. Alfred pulled back in order to breathe, panting heavily as he did.

"Alfred" Arthur half- moaned, half-whined, clearly close.

Alfred licked Arthur's length once more, before taking all of it again. Arthur cried happily as he came. Alfred pulled away, swallowing Arthur's cum and wiping away what was on his face with the back of his palm. Arthur lay there, panting heavily. Alfred pulled him into a sitting position, embracing him gently. Arthur weakly wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck.

"Git..." he whispered.

"Hmm?"

Arthur buried his face on Alfred neck, mumbling something.

"What's that?" Alfred asked, turning to look at Arthur ho was blushing.

"I...love...you" Arthur mumbled, furrowing his brows like he didn't understand the words. Alfred's jaw dropped in surprise, then he started grinning, his grin turning into a shout of glee. He tackled Arthur, laughing loudly into his ear.

"Tell me again, Arthur," he whispered, hugging him close.

"I-I love you," Arthur whispered, hiding his face. Alfred gently pulled Arthur's face up to his.

"I love you, too," he said, kissing him.

"I already know that git" Arthur grumbled,

"Just thought you'd like to know," Alfred whispered.

"Shut up...I'm mad enough for losing the bet" Arthur grunted. Alfred started grinning again.

"That's right! I won! Hahahaha!" he laughed, snuggling against Arthur.

"shut up!" Arthur growled, roughly grabbing Alfred's forgotten erection. He grinned as he heard Alfred's sharp intake of breath.

"A-Arthur..." Alfred whined.

"What's that?" Arthur asked innocently, slowly stroking the member.

"Nngh..." Alfred mumbled, starting to pant.

"I can't hear you" Arthur purred, pressing his thumb gently on the tip. Alfred sent him a weak glare. "Arthur..."

"hmm?" Arthur purred. Alfred didn't reply, the only sound coming out of his mouth a low moan in between his panting, Arthur looked at Alfred curiously.

"What is it love?" he asked.

"N-nothing...oh God, Arthur..." Alfred choked out, bucking into Arthur's hand. Arthur laughed, leaning down, wrapping lips around Alfred's cock. Alfred moaned loudly, grabbing a fistful of Arthur's hair. Arthur gently sucked, growling a bit. The vibrations caused Alfred to thrust into Arthur's mouth, yanking his head up with his hand.

"Arthur" Alfred moaned, thrusting uncontrollably. Arthur started choking and coughing, trying to pull away from Alfred and his grip on his head. Alfred quickly released Arthur's head.

"Sorry" he mumbled, blushing.

"It's ok git," Arthur said, crawling forward and kissing Alfred on the forehead. "But as punishment, you have to finish that yourself"

"Arthur...!" Alfred whined, a begging note on his voice. Arthur shook his head, grabbing his discarded clothes.

"Punishment love" he grinned.

"You're a horrible person!"

"But you love that about me," Arthur smirked, pulling his pants on. Alfred pouted, gripping his member.

"Not in front of me wanker!" Arthur shouted at him, shielding his eyes. "Go do it someplace else!" Alfred frowned, ignoring Arthur's shouts.

"Where else am I supposed to go?" he panted.

"Of course, if you come with me, I can help you, Mon ami," a voice said from the door. In the doorframe stood Francis, grinning and twirling a set of keys. Alfred grabbed a pillow to cover his nudity, and Arthur growled menacingly.

Francis laughed, "Don't be shy my little pets" He purred. He took a step inside the room, watching Alfred flinch.

"Get out," Arthur growled.

"Why should I? When you're obviously not taking care of your little lover here," Francis said coolly, taking another step towards Alfred.

"I'm fine" Alfred hissed, grabbing Arthur gently by the arm. "Don't lie to me, Mon cher, Big Brother Francis knows when you're lying..." he purred, snatching away the pillow to reveal Alfred's attent manhood. Francis stared at it for a second, before grunting in pain. Arthur had at the moment kicked the man in the groin, extremely hard. Francis fell to his knees, clutching his hurting manhood.

"Stay away from him, bastard," he whispered, a deadly gleam in his eyes.

"Now now no need to kill the man" Gilberts voice came from the door. He stood there, staring curiously at the sight. "Francis, you know you're forbidden to go near these two"

"Since when did you grow a conscious?" Francis grunted, eyes clouded with pain.

"Since Yao told me I could no longer bring Gilbird to work" Gilbert grunted the little bird tweeting happily.

Francis groaned as Gilbert hefted him to his feet, "I can't believe you...betraying your friend for a bird..."

"He's not just a bird! He's my best pal and like a son to me" Gil growled.

"Yeah...whatever..." Francis grumbled as he was pushed away from the cell.

Arthur collapsed next to Alfred. "That frog," he whispered angrily. Alfred pulled Arthur into a hug,

"he won't do anything" he murmured.

"You don't know him as well as I do," Arthur muttered, resting his head on Alfred's shoulder.

"I know him enough...plus with that kick, he won't feel horny for a while" Alfred smiled, kissing Arthur's neck. Arthur snorted with laughter.

"A while to him is...two days. Tops." he said, a finger tracing circles around Alfred's collarbone.

"Then we'll kick him harder next time" Alfred laughed.

Arthur joined in the laughter, "Whatever you say, git," he whispered, giving Alfred a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Uh...hey, Arthur..."Alfred mumbled, glancing down at his unsatisfied manhood.

Arthur glanced at it too, "a punishment is still a punishment..." he mumbled, stealing a quick kiss and jumping away from Alfred. He heard Alfred curse under his breath.

"And don't you dare do it in here, wanker, go someplace else," he said.

"I can't walk around with this boner Arthur" Alfred whined, gripping his manhood. Arthur grinned as he sat on the bed opposite Alfred, "Run fast then."

"Hell no" Alfred panted, pumping quickly.

"For Christ's sake Alfred!" Arthur shouted, turning his head away from the sight.

"Shut up Arthur," Alfred growled between clenched teeth. Alfred began to moan, pumping faster and harder. "AH!" he gasped, finally climaxing. He stayed there, panting heavily, staring at the small cum stains on the bed.

Arthur tossed Alfred his pants, saying "If I really wanted to punish you, I wouldn't have let you finish." Alfred smiled, pulling his pants on, "But you let me because you love me, right?" he said.

Arthur sighed and looked at Alfred, "sure mate" he said. Alfred laughed quietly, and opened his arms wide to hug Arthur. Arthur fell into the embrace, but quickly removed himself.

"I'm off to shower, coming?" he asked, grabbing a clean shirt and pants.

"Yeah, guess I will," Alfred replied, standing and grabbing Arthur's hand as they left the cell.

They reached the showers, where once again the Italian brothers were bathing.

"Ve! Good morning!" Feliciano said happily.

"morning lads" Arthur said, removing his shirt.

"Yeah, morning dudes," Alfred mumbled, also stripping himself of his shirt.

"How's your day been?" Feli asked.

Alfred and Arthur shared a look with each other. "Good," they said in unison. Lovi gave them a curious side glance, but said nothing. Feli just smiled, removing the suds from his hair. He started singing quietly to himself, something along the lines "Hey hey Papa, give me wine." Lovino started shouting at him, before dragging him forcibly from the showers. Alfred ran in once they left, immediately slipping on a stray bar of soap and falling onto his back. Arthur shook his head as he reached and arm out for Alfred to grab, staggering slightly when the man pulled himself up and grabbed him into a hug. Arthur flushed deep crimson, shoving the taller man away.

"What's the matter Artie?" Alfred asked, trying to grab him again. Arthur glared at Alfred, keeping away from him.

"don't call me that git" he growled.

Alfred frowned, faltering in his chase for a second, "Why not?" he demanded before resuming trying to catch Arthur.

"Because I don't like it," Arthur replied, sliding along the floor because of the water.

"Why don't you like it?' Alfred asked, giving up on grabbing Arthur.

"I just don't wanker," Arthur mumbled as he stood under a showerhead and let the water fall over him. Alfred pouted, but let it go, sighing as he felt the warm water hit his back.

"Don't drop the soap...Artie," he said, laughing.

"Shut up git," Arthur scolded, smacking Alfred upside the head. Alfred continued laughing, rubbing soap all over his body.

"Your laugh is really annoying," Arthur grumbled, grabbing the soap out of Alfred's hand for himself. "But you love it" Alfred smiled, washing off all the suds.

"Whatever," Arthur growled, scrubbing until a thick lather covered his body. Arthur carefully placed the soap on a small soap holder, washing off the soap on his body lazily. He felt a hand run through his hair affectionately, having it stick up in odd places until the water flattened it once more.

Arthur frowned at Alfred, who was happily playing with his damp hair. "Having fun git?" he asked. "Mmhmm," he heard. Arthur tried his best to ignore Alfred, but he was slowly losing his patience with the man.

"Will you stop?" he asked politely.

"Nope," was the response he heard.

"stop it" Arthur growled harshly.

"no" was Alfred's response.

"Git, if you don't stop right now, I swear I'll...I'll..."

"You'll do what, Artie?" Alfred whispered into his ear.

Arthur flushed. "Stop calling me that."

Alfred laughed, "why? it makes you blush so cutely" he whispered, continuing to play with Arthur's hair. "And stop saying stupid things," Arthur growled at him, blushing even more.

"So cute..." Alfred purred. He nuzzled against Arthur's neck. "And you smell good too," he breathed. "Why can't you let me bathe in peace?" Arthur asked, elbowing Alfred.

"That's not how I roll," Alfred chuckled, hands continuing to play with Arthur's hair. Arthur sighed, washing the remaining soap on his body and walking to get a towel. He flung one at Alfred.

"You're a bloody prat, you know that?" he said.

"If prat is the same as brat then yes I do know that I am that" Alfred said, drying himself off. Arthur laughed at this.

"Doesn't know a bloody thing about English, the wanker," he said to himself, shaking his head.

"What'd ya say...Artie?" Alfred asked, stepping forward and catching Arthur in a surprise hug. Arthur shoved Alfred off.

"nothing"

"Come on! Tell me!" Alfred begged, grabbing Arthur for a hug again, Arthur dodged it, and walked to change.

"Hell no, wanker," he said, pulling on his clothes hurriedly. "Now stop standing there naked and get changed."

"Even though you like it," Alfred whispered to himself. Arthur glared at him, but said nothing. He walked away, leaving Alfred behind. He heard the man shout something, then felt an arm wrap around his waist. Arthur shot Alfred a withering glare, which seemed to have no effect on him whatsoever. In fact, Alfred pulled Arthur closer to him because of it, it seemed. Arthur sighed, allowing himself to be drawn closer to the man.

"What now git?" Arthur mumbled, staring up at Alfred.

"Hmmm, wanna go check on Yong Soo and Mattie?" Alfred asked, kissing the top of Arthur's head.

Arthur shook his head, "don't want to interrupt anything.." he mumbled,

Alfred frowned. "Then what do you wanna do?"

Arthur looked ahead of him thoughtfully, "Let's go for a walk, mate," he said at last. Alfred nodded his answer, Arthur breaking away and leading him to a door that lead outside to a courtyard. Alfred smiled when the sun hit his face, his hand going for Arthur's as they started walking towards the other end. They walked silently, Alfred glancing at Arthur from time to time.

"Hey Alfred, remember the nightmare you had?" Arthur asked suddenly, looking up at the American.

"Yeah, why?"

"What was it about?"

Alfred looked away," um...I was in this desert dying...and this poisonous snake bit me..." he mumbled, scratching his head. Arthur's eyes widened at this.

"And why would you have a dream like that?" he asked quietly.

Alfred shrugged; "don't know" a silence fell between them again.

"What were you dreaming about, a couple nights ago?" Alfred asked.

"Can't remember", Arthur lied, not wanting Alfred to know about his weird pirate dream.

"...Right." Alfred mumbled, knowing Arthur wasn't telling the whole truth, but he let the subject drop.

Several more minutes of walking passed. "Tell me again, Artie," Alfred whispered. Arthur looked him confused.

"Tell you what mate?" he asked, not bothered when Alfred wrapped his arms around him.

"That you love me," Alfred whispered into his ear.

Arthur blushed, "I'll tell you when we get to the other end" he said, removing himself from Alfred's hug. "Fair enough," Alfred laughed, once again placing his arm casually around Arthur's waist. They stayed silent for the rest of the walk, Arthur staring off to his left somewhere, and Alfred looking straight ahead, a smile on his face.

The duo reached the end of the courtyard, stopping before a tall, barbed wire fence. Alfred turned to face Arthur.

"Well?" he asked, smiling. Arthur stared up at him, his face turning red.

"I love you," he whispered, barely audible.

"What's that?" Alfred asked, tilting his head.

Arthur flushed even more, "I love you, wanker," he said, louder than before. Alfred hugged Arthur tightly, planting small kisses all over Arthur's face. Arthur shoved him away, blushing furiously.

"That's enough, git," he scolded. Alfred frowned but obeyed, not wanting Arthur to punish him. Arthur grinned up at Alfred, his emerald eyes glinting.

"I'll race you back inside," he said before taking off. Alfred laughed and flew after him, quickly catching up. The two laughed and ran happily, every once in a while trying to trip each other.

Alfred reached his hand out to grab Arthur's shirt in a last ditch effort to win. He pulled down to make Arthur fall, which unfortunately caused him to stumble and crash to the ground as well. Arthur laughed at Alfred, wincing slightly at the small pain he got from the fall. He stood and dusted himself off, reaching down and pulling Alfred onto his feet.

"Let's just walk inside then git, if you're that competitive," he joked, turning to go. Alfred grinned, grabbing Arthur by the waist.

"I'm not competitive, just thought that would be fun"

Arthur laughed quietly at that, letting Alfred get away with his public affection for him. They both stopped when they heard a small laugh. They turned around and saw Lillie walking up to them, Vash a shadow close behind. Arthur and Alfred stared at her curiously, making her very nervous.

"s-sorry for laughing" she whispered, backing away to hide behind Vash.

"Nah, it's ok dude," Alfred told her, award-winning grin in place. Lillie continued to hide, her face slowly reddening.

"Sorry…" Vash mumbled, "I guess she still isn't used to socializing..."

"That's ok! You'll warm up to us soon enough, right?" Alfred laughed, directing his question at Lillie. Lillie made a small 'eep' sound as Arthur grabbed Alfred by the ear.

"Owowowowow! Artie, what was that for?" Alfred whined, massaging his injured ear.

"You're too hyper...you're just scaring her more...and don't call me Artie" he growled, flicking Alfred's forehead. Alfred pouted at this, but said nothing further. The two said their goodbyes to Vash and Lillie as they headed back in to the cool prison, Alfred once again grabbing Arthur by the waist.

"Why are you so affectionate?" Arthur asked, leaning against Alfred's chest.

"Hmm, I don't really know, maybe it has something to do with you; you make me wanna be all mushy and stuff."

"Oh?" Arthur asked, giving Alfred a weak glare. Alfred nodded happily, kissing Arthur on the cheek. Arthur sighed, looking down at the ground. Alfred looked at him curiously.

"Is that wrong?"

Arthur started fidgeting. "No...It's just that I'm not...really used to it is all..." he mumbled. Alfred looked down his nose at Arthur and smiled warmly.

"Well you better get used to it!" he laughed. Arthur gave a small pout, one that made Alfred's heart skip a beat.

"Alfred, are you ok? You're looking at me kind of funny..." Arthur asked him, pout still firmly in place. Alfred stayed silent, afraid that if he said anything the cutest face he's ever seen will disappear. "Alfred...Alfred?" Arthur said again, shaking the American softly, trying to make him say something, anything. Alfred just continued to stare, his face slowly turning red.

"Alfred, you bloody git! Say something!" Arthur whined, shaking him roughly.

Alfred pushed Arthur away from him, then grabbed him into a bone breaking hug. Arthur yipped and began struggling in the painful grip.

"Alfred! Let go of me!" he shouted. Alfred paid no attention and whispered "So cuteeeee~" into his ear. Arthur froze, his eye twitching at the word 'cute'

"Let go of me right now wanker," Arthur growled, his body tensing, as if to attack. Alfred whimpered and obeyed, backing away slowly. Arthur scowled up at him, his anger fading away as he stared into hurt blue eyes. Arthur sighed, motioning Alfred to follow him as he walked away. Alfred obeyed, trailing behind and walking in a dejected manner. Arthur led them to their cell, closing the door quietly when the gloomy Alfred entered.

"Cheer up git," Arthur told him, loosely placing his arms around Alfred's waist. Alfred replied by pouting and scuffing the ground with his foot, refusing to look at the brit. Arthur stared at the American, a devious plan slowly forming.

He grinned, "Hey, Alfred~" he purred, drawing the man closer to him. When Arthur didn't get a response from the taller man, he slowly slid his hands under Alfred's shirt, getting a small flinch. Arthur pouted again, annoyed with Alfred's lack of response. He leaned forward, bringing his lips millimeters away from Alfred's.

Alfred...you really want a punishment?" he purred, licking Alfred's cheek teasingly.

Alfred turned his head to the side, heat rising up in his face.

"No..."He muttered.

Arthur grinned, "Then why are you behaving like this?" he asked, planting a small kiss on Alfred's neck. "Because...I always do or say the wrong thing, it seems like..." Alfred answered, letting out a nearly inaudible moan as Arthur started sucking on his neck.

"You can't help it, but if you want, I could train you~" Arthur purred, pushing Alfred on the bed.

"H-how?" Alfred panted, falling onto pillows that felt like feathers. Arthur slowly got on top of Alfred, "I'll think of something love" he breathed, slowly pulling off Alfred's shirt and caressing the exposed flesh. Alfred panted quietly, his eyes following Arthur's curious hands. Arthur smirked and kissed him, grinding their hips together.

Alfred gasped from the friction, giving Arthur the opportunity to slip his tongue inside his mouth. He wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck and closed his eyes, giving in to his desire and the man on top of him. Arthur felt Alfred give in.

"What do you want me to do love?" he asked, pinching Alfred's hardening nipples.

"A-anything...Arthur..."

"Anything? Ok then..." Arthur breathed into his ear, pulling down Alfred's pants.

"Nnn..." Alfred groaned, squirming.

"now, we haven't even started" Arthur chuckled, staring down at Alfred's hard-on.

"S-shut u-hey! What the hell are you doing Arthur!" Alfred squeaked, feeling a finger slip inside him. Arthur looked up at him innocently, "you said I could do anything, and I want to enter you" he purred.

"W-w-what?" Alfred choked out, yelping when Arthur shoved in a second digit.

"Relax Alfred, it'll hurt more if you're tense" Arthur said gently, his other hand slowly stroking Alfred's cock. Alfred moaned in response, relaxing slightly. Arthur kissed him gently, carefully shoving a third digit. He maneuvered his fingers around inside Alfred, prepping him; quickly, he pulled them out, hearing a small whimper from the American. Arthur quickly removed his pants, positioning his own need in front of the small hole.

"Now love, this might hurt a bit, just don't tense...understand" Arthur said, staring lustfully at Alfred. Alfred nodded his eyes hazy as he gazed up at Arthur. Arthur slowly entered Alfred, grunting as he felt how tight Alfred was. Alfred shivered and cried out as Arthur pushed inside him, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. A couple minutes passed.

"M-move," Alfred commanded. Arthur slowly pulled out, thrusting back in a little faster. They continued this slow movement until Alfred got used to the feeling. Arthur started going faster, Alfred beginning to move in time with him. Arthur began trying to find a certain spot, grinning happily when Alfred screamed happily. Arthur slammed into his prostate a few mores times, before releasing. He gave a low moan as he rode his orgasm, lazily, pumping Alfred's cock until Alfred came.

Arthur pulled out of Alfred, carefully lying down next to him. Arthur listened to Alfred's loud pants, smiling a little as he felt his strong arms wrap around him.

"Arthur...wow..."

Arthur looked up at Alfred tiredly, "mm?" Alfred didn't reply, instead pulling Arthur closer to his chest. "What is it?" Arthur asked, staring up at Alfred.

"You know, you never did give me any pointers about saying stupid stuff..." Alfred whispered.

Arthur started laughing, "I still haven't thought of any"

Alfred broke into a grin. "Well that doesn't help."

"Let me think git, when I come up with some I'll tell you" Arthur slurred, his eyes slowly closing.

"Yeah, ok...and I love you," Alfred said, running his hands through Arthur's hair affectionately. Arthur gave a small nod, snuggling into Alfred's chest as he slowly drifted into the dream world. Alfred closed his eyes as well, sleep taking its hold.

* * *

**hope you all liked :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**disclaimer: i don't own hetalia**

* * *

There was a loud banging on Alfred's and Arthur's cell door.

"Alfred! Alfred wake up right now!" a panicked voice shouted. Alfred woke up instantly, sitting up and waking Arthur gently. The loud knocking continued until Alfred pulled the door open, in barreling an extremely flustered Matthew. He was muttering incoherently, looking around the room with a wild gleam in his eyes.

"Dude! Calm down! Tell me what happened!" Alfred shouted, grabbing Mattie by the shoulders and steering him onto the bed, next to Arthur.

"He kissed me! Yong Soo kissed me!" Mattie wailed, jumping back up and pacing the cell again. "Juan's ganna be pissed! What am I ganna do about this, eh?" he shouted, pulling at his hair. Arthur stared at the flustered boy grumpily, quickly grabbing Mattie and roughly sitting him on the bed.

"Calm down" he ordered, a death glare on full power. Mattie flinched, but shut up, fidgeting and shivering violently.

"Now tell us what happened mate," Arthur growled, annoyed by being so rudely woken up. Mattie started talking very fast, his words falling in a rush out of his mouth, not being understood at all by the other two in the cell.

"Speak slower" Arthur snapped, putting on his pants under the blankets.

Matthew took several deep breaths to calm himself. "W-well, t-the other night Yong Soo, uh, said he had a nightmare, a-and wanted to sleep with me..." Arthur and Alfred nodded; both knowing Yong was going to take Alfred's hint to heart.

"A-and I let him, because he seemed so scared, eh. S-so I wake up the next day, and I'm clinging to him like a kid hugs a teddy bear!" Mattie mumbled, pulling on his hair nervously.

"And that's bad?" Arthur asked, trying his best to not grin.

"W-well no! I mean, I was kind of embarrassed, but he said it was fine..."

"So? Then what happened?" Alfred pressed. Mattie started blushing.

"T-the day went on as normal after that...u-until...we were walking back...a-and he pushes me up against the wall, and kisses me!" he wailed, burrowing his face in his hands.

"What's so terrible about that?" Arthur asked.

"F-Francis saw."

Arthur groaned, "I see the problem" he muttered, getting up and stretching.

"Is he really that evil to tell that bastard?" Alfred asked, patting Mattie's back gently.

"It IS perfect blackmail git"

"Blackmail?"

"He could use it to make the lad his slave, if we interfere...well we'll be just like him" Arthur explained. Both brothers blanched at Arthur's explanation.

"Oh, what am I ganna do?" Mattie groaned.

Arthur thought about it, "where's Yong right now?" he asked after a while.

"I-in our cell, I-I think...why?" Mathew answered, looking at Arthur curiously as the man stood and walked to the door.

"If you don't want to get blackmailed, then we need to get Yong before the frog and Juan get him" he answered.

"W-what do you mean by 'get,' eh?" Mattie asked, stumbling as he followed Arthur.

"If the frog tells Juan, injured or not Juan will want to kill Yong, and the frog always enjoys a good fight" Arthur grumbled, lost in some sad memory.

"I don't get it either, Mattie," Alfred said, walking besides his brother.

The group lapsed into silence, Matthew letting out the occasional whimper. They reached the cell, Mattie tentatively opening the door and peeking his head inside. Mattie was quickly hit back with the door, a hurt Yong flying out.

"What the hell!" Alfred shouted, rushing to his injured brother. Arthur rushed to Yong, who was glaring into the cell, brushing off some blood that was falling from his nose.

"Who's in there?" he asked, pulling Yong Soo onto his feet. Yong took a while to answer, staring at Arthur confused.

"Juan...French officer...white haired officer" he answered. Alfred overheard what Yong Soo said, and stomped over to the cell, growling.

"You...bastards..."

They all heard Francis laughing, "Nice throw Juan! What do you think Gil?" Gilbert mumbled his agreement, wondering how he was even in this mess. Francis laughed again.

"And I spy little Alfred, looking like he's about to murder someone! What's the matter, Mon ami?" Alfred ignored Francis, his fists colliding instinctively to Juan's still bandaged head. Francis and Gilbert grabbed Alfred's arms, to prevent him from hitting Juan again. Arthur quickly rushed in and stomped on the dazed Juan's back, sending the Cuban to howl in pain. Alfred was busy struggling against the Frenchman's and German's grip, kicking out and yelling insults. Arthur quickly rushed to help Alfred, roughly pulling both men's ears. They let go of Alfred, instead turning their attention to Arthur.

"Look at the big hero" Francis grunted, glaring at Arthur who was glaring back.

"Shut up you wine guzzling wanker," Arthur growled, going into a fighting stance. Alfred tried to get a good hit on Francis, but was quickly kicked in the stomach by gilbert. Francis laughed again, placing his hand on Gilbert's shoulder.

"Mon chers, can't we reach an agreement, so there isn't such violence?"

"yeah get the hell out; take Juan, and disappear" Arthur growled, giving Alfred a curious glance. Francis waggled his finger in Arthur's face.

"Non non non! That's not how an agreement works!"

"What do you want then?" Alfred grunted, wincing at the pain on his stomach. Francis smiled indulgently at them.

"I think you know, mon amour~"

"Francis dude, I know what you want, but we can't. Think about will happen when warden finds out ja?" Gilbert said, gripping Francis's shoulder.

"I don't care, Gilbert," Francis growled, a manic gleam in his eye, "And the warden never even has to know..." he chuckled quietly.

"You know nothing gets past him" Gilbert whined.

"I'll suffer the consequences!" Francis snapped at him. Gilbert gave a weary glance before grabbing Juan and walking out.

"Whatever man, you have your fun. I'm out" he said, closing the door behind him with a snap.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it, Mon chers?" Francis asked looking Alfred and Arthur up and down, with a hungry glint in his eye. Arthur slowly shrank away, keeping his gaze on Alfred, who was scowling at the Frenchman in front of him.

"I've missed you two, have you missed moi?" Francis purred, stepping forward and caressing Alfred's cheek. Alfred smacked the Frenchman's hand away.

"no" he growled, walking towards Arthur.

"What about you, little Arthur? Francis breathed, turning his attention to the shorter man. Arthur backed up against the wall, shaking his head no. Francis grinned, stepping forward, only to have Alfred step in front of him, blocking Arthur from his grasp.

"This works too, Mon amour," Francis purred, grabbing Alfred and kissing him roughly. Alfred quickly shoved Francis away, gagging slightly from the strong wine after taste left behind. He felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind.

"We don't have to do this git, you know," Arthur whispered. Alfred turned until they were face to face. "This is for my brother, anything for my brother."

"I don't want him to use you" Arthur muttered, pulling Alfred behind him.

"Arthur...no..." Arthur gave a small, weak smile.

"he's used me plenty of time love, you just go and help Mathew with Yong" he said, lightly pushing Alfred to the door.

"I'm not leaving you," Alfred said stubbornly, stomping his foot on the ground for emphasis.

"And who says I'm going to let him go?" Francis added, grabbing Arthur in an embrace. Alfred growled, lunging at Francis and yanking him away from his Arthur.

"So feisty, I like that about you, Little Alfred," Francis cackled, twisting and pinning Alfred against a wall. "But you make it very difficult to let me have any fun with you..." Alfred angrily shoved the Frenchman away.

"Stop crushing me!" he snapped.

"Stop fighting me then," Francis retorted. Alfred glared at him, snorting and stopping his struggling, realizing that the sooner this got over with, the better. Francis smiled happily, remembering poor little Arthur.

"Oh Mon cher~" he purred, "Come and join us, you and Alfred make such a cute couple~" Arthur snorted, slowly walking over to them. He shoved his way in-between Alfred and Francis, grabbing Alfred's head and kissed him.

"It'll be over soon, git," he breathed into his ear. Alfred nodded sadly, trying to keep his attention on Arthur and not Francis.

Arthur felt as Francis pulled off his shirt, deft hands sliding across his skin. Arthur mimicked Francis's movement with Alfred, getting tiny whimpers from the American.

"Hush git, would you rather have me touch you are the frog?" Alfred pouted, but allowed Arthur to continue mimicking. Francis quickly removed Arthur's pants, gently stroking the man's cock. Arthur shivered from the touch, hands trembling as he tried to take off Alfred's trousers. Alfred helped Arthur remove his pants, gasping when he felt Arthur gently grab his member.

"Hmm, and what sounds can you make, Little Arthur?" Francis breathed, biting down on Arthur's shoulder and firmly pressing the tip of his hard-on. Arthur grunted, bucking his hips slightly. "Honhonhon~ that's interesting, but I think you can do better..." he purred, and with that, he slammed into Arthur. Arthur screamed, crying on Alfred's shoulder. Alfred sent a glare at Francis, then turned his attention to Arthur.

"I'm sorry dude..." Arthur gave a small nod, wincing as Francis trusting in and out. Arthur started pumping Alfred, trying to ignore the pain.

Alfred started panting. "Arthur..." Arthur simply pumping faster, closing his eyes and biting his lip as Francis thrust faster. Alfred moaned loudly bucking his hips to gain more friction.

"Alfred..." Arthur panted, grabbing the man's shoulders with a vice-like grip. Arthur moaned, cursing himself for doing so.

"Why don't you say my name, Mon amour?" Francis growled, suddenly slamming into Arthur's prostate. Arthur cried out, accidently gripping Alfred member hard.

"That's still not my name," Francis grunted, slamming into his prostate again. Arthur gave Alfred an apologetic glance.

"F-Francis" Arthur moaned, looking away from Alfred. Alfred smiled sadly, leaning down and kissing Arthur on the cheek.

"Francis!" he cried out again, ashamed, as the Frenchman continued pounding into him.

"That's more like it little Arthur" Francis grunted, quickening thrusts. Arthur moaned loudly; sweat beginning to form on his brows.

"I'm sorry Alfred..." he panted.

"It's fine" Alfred panted back, moaning when Arthur rubbed his thumb on Alfred's tip.

"Alfred, I'm close..."

"Me to" Alfred grunted, laying his head on Arthur's shoulder. Arthur started rubbing their cocks together, getting closer to his climax. Alfred let out a shout of ecstasy as he came, Arthur releasing with a low moan. Francis let out a low moan as he came inside Arthur, pulling out quickly and cleaning up.

"That wasn't so bad, was it, Mon chers?" he asked, standing over them and smirking.

"Get the hell out, wanker, and you better keep up your end of the bargain," Arthur growled, refusing to look at the man. Francis shrugged and walked out.

"I guess I'll follow this one" he said over his shoulder, leaving the two behind in the dimly lit prison cell. Arthur got up slowly, grabbing some toilet paper to clean his chest. Alfred stayed where he was, hanging his head low in shame. Arthur walked over and kneeled down in front of him.

"We can't dwell on it love," he told him, grabbing some more toilet paper and beginning to wipe Alfred off.

"How can you handle this so easily?" Alfred asked, gently holding Arthur's hand.

"Because, after the frog and I broke up, he'd do something like this to me every few nights," Arthur answered, putting his clothes back on. Alfred sighed, looking up at Arthur with sad eyes. Arthur gave Alfred a small smile.

"Don't look like that love, I'm with you now" he mumbled, giving Alfred a small kiss. Alfred perked up a little at that, standing up and pulling his clothes on. Arthur reached for Alfred's hand, wanting to get out of this cell. They walked out, being greeted by Matthew, who looked like he had been crying, and an enthusiastic Yong Soo.

"How's your wounds?" Alfred asked Yong, blushing a bit.

"They fine, Yong Soo is strong!" he answered, nonetheless wincing when he flexed his arm to prove his strength.

"He won't go to the clinic to get his wounds checked up" Mattie mumbled, getting a grin from Yong. "Well, that's his decision," Arthur said, "Although, he might get a horrible infection..."

Yong shook his head, "brother Yao showed Yong how to keep wounds clean"

"I-if you say so..." Mattie trailed off, glancing at the gashes on Yong Soo worriedly.

"Yong does say so!" he said happily, and with that he promptly kissed Matthew, the latter turning beet red.

"Y-You can't keep doing that Yong Soo!" Mattie protested feebly when they broke apart.

"But why? Mattie seem like he enjoyed it..." Yong mumbled, staring ashamedly at the ground and scuffing his foot over the concrete.

"I still don't see what's wrong about it..." Arthur mumbled, wrapping Alfred's arms around himself.

"B-b-because! Because...eh...eh...just because!" Mattie stuttered, his face still beet red.

Arthur raised an eyebrow, "what Juan doesn't know won't kill him" he said, feeling Alfred squeezing him.

"Oh…I-I don't know..." Matthew said quietly, glancing down at the ground. Yong stared at Arthur and Alfred, wanting to hold Mathew that way. He tentatively put his arms around Matthew, smiling when he didn't complain, much. Mathew stopped fight, knowing that protesting wouldn't help him. Alfred grinned, a devious plan coming to light in his mind. He swung Arthur up into his arms, now carrying him bridal style. Yong Soo stared for a few seconds, before copying him.

"Y-Y-YONG!" Mathew screeched, flailing in the injured man's arms.

"Don't flail mate, you don't want to injury Yong anymore do you?" Arthur said casually wrapping his arms around Alfred's neck. Mattie huffed, before suddenly deciding to mimic Arthur and wrap his arms around Yong's neck. _Two can play at this game_, he thought. Alfred smiled, kissing Arthur in the lips. Yong hesitated before copying him, afraid that Matthew would start struggling again. When he didn't, he pressed their mouths together harder. A whimper escaped Mattie's throat when they pulled apart, and he looked up at Yong Soo like he'd never looked at him before-

Then, he came to his senses. Mattie immediately turned tomato red, shoved Yong away, causing Yong to drop him, and skirted to a nearby wall. He stood up shakily, his violet eyes wide.

"I-I have to go-go see...see...I just have to go!" he shouted, turning on his heel and running off. Yong looked sad, staring at the Mathew who was already on the other side of the hall.

"Dude, I'd suggest following him, or else you'll miss your chance," Alfred told Yong Soo, grinning. Yong nodded dashing off to the dot that was Mathew.

"Well git, I hope you're happy, it looks like your brother is closer to falling for Yong Soo now more than ever..." Arthur said, his voice muffled because his face was buried in the folds of Alfred's shirt.

"I'm happy if Mattie's happy" Alfred smiled, reluctantly putting Arthur back on the ground. Arthur swayed slightly.

"But you're always happy,"

Alfred laughed, "I guess that means that Mattie's happy then" he whispered, kissing Arthur's forehead.

"Really? Cause he looked pretty embarrassed as he ran away," Arthur grinned, hugging Alfred.

"that's 'cuz it's Mattie," Alfred grinned back.

"I guess you know your brother more than me," Arthur replied.

"Of course" Alfred snorted. "So uh...now what?" he asked, gazing down at the smaller man.

Arthur shrugged, "I'm tired..." he mumbled, staggering. He felt Alfred pick him up again.

"Well then, let's go to bed!" he said, laughing.

"When do you lose all this energy?" Arthur grumbled, wrapping his arms around Alfred's neck again. "Never! Hahahahahaha!" Alfred cackled, walking towards the direction of their cell.

Arthur sighed, "git" he mumbled as Alfred opened their cell door. Alfred laid him gently down on the bed, smiling softly when he did. Arthur lazily wrapped blanket over himself, frowning when he didn't have Alfred as his pillow. Alfred chuckled, bending down and kissing Arthur passionately. Arthur leaned up into the kiss, then pulling Alfred down.

"Didn't you say you were tired?" Alfred mumbled, lifting his head up.

"Y-yeah...but Christ's sake, Alfred," Arthur stifled a yawn.

"hmm?" Alfred asked, kissing Arthur's neck.

"Git..." Arthur whispered

"what's that?" Alfred asked, tickling Arthur.

"Ah! No, don't!" Arthur squirmed, trying not to laugh.

"Don't what?" Alfred asked innocently, fingers tracing slowly down Arthur's sides.

"D-don't tickle me!"

"But it's so much fun!" Alfred whined, hands attacking his sides and ignoring Arthur's pleas of stopping. Arthur squirmed and struggled, trying to get out from under the American. Arthur finally managed to kick the American off, gasping of breath. Alfred clutched his stomach from where Arthur had kicked him, "Jesus, I didn't know you were so violent," he grumbled.

"I told you to stop" Arthur growled, grabbing his hurting side.

"Sorry...but I like hearing you laugh..." Alfred mumbled, pouting.

Arthur rolled his eyes, "just get over here and be my pillow" Arthur mumbled, patting the bed.

"What, are you implying I'm flabby and soft?" Alfred joked, settling down next to Arthur. Arthur said nothing, just snuggled closer to Alfred and sighing when he got comfortable.

"...love you, wanker," he said, half asleep.

"Love you too Artie" Alfred whispered, raking his hand through Arthur's hair and watching his sleep. Arthur fell asleep quickly, snoring softly. He unconsciously wrapped his entire body around Alfred, sighing in content. Alfred sighed quietly, thinking how cute Arthur was asleep. He noticed Arthur's face twitching, a sign that he was having a dream.

"I wonder what you're dreaming about..." Alfred thought aloud. Arthur whined in his sleep, his face slowly showing pain and fear.

"...Arthur? Are you having a nightmare? Arthur?" Alfred muttered, not sure if he should wake him or not.

"I'm sorry..." Arthur cried quietly, tear pooling around his tightly shut eyes.

"Arthur...what's wrong? Why are you apologizing?" Alfred asked, now worried, but still not waking him up.

"Dad..." Arthur muttered, the tears beginning to fall down his cheeks. "Dad! I'm sorry!" he cried, clinging to Alfred and sobbing into his shoulder.

"Arthur...why are you sorry?" Arthur didn't answer, just continued crying and twitching in his sleep. "Tell me what's wrong, Arthur..." Alfred whispered, rubbing his shoulder. Arthur shook his head, trembling terribly.

"It's ok Arthur...I won't get mad, I promise..."

"You always get mad" Arthur whispered, unconsciously rubbing his side, around the ribs.

"I promise I won't this time," Alfred told him, placing his hand on top Arthur's. Arthur shook his head again, rolling away from Alfred's touch.

"Arthur, please...you'll feel better if you tell me..." Arthur did nothing, too lost in his dream to hear Alfred.

"Arthur. Tell me," Alfred demanded, curious as to why Arthur was having such a nightmare. Arthur started whimpering again.

"I-I-I..." he mumbled, shivering.

"It's ok, Arthur, let it out," Alfred soothed him, pulling him close.

"k-k-killed mum" Arthur cried, sobbing uncontrollably. Alfred lay there, shocked.

"Arthur...are you sure?" Arthur curled himself into a tight ball, crying out as if he was being hit.

"Arthur! Wake up! Wake up!" Alfred shouted, shaking him. Arthur woke up, panting and shivering.

"Arthur...did you really kill...?" Alfred asked, dragging him into a tight embrace. Arthur pushed him away, his eyes wide and fearful.

"Arthur..." Alfred's voice trailed off, "Can you...tell me what happened?" Arthur shook his head, tears continuing to fall and his slowly crawling away from Alfred. Alfred grabbed his hand, trying to pull Arthur back to him.

"Arthur...it's okay...I'm here to help, tell me..." Arthur lowered his head, trying to remove Alfred's hand from his own.

"Arthur...don't be afraid of me..." Alfred whispered, crawling over to him. Arthur flinched as he felt Alfred wrap his arms around him, pushing Alfred back with the small strength he had at the moment. Alfred pulled him back into his arms.

"Arthur...it's ok Arthur..." he breathed, petting his hair.

Arthur whimpered, "I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." he chanted, sobbing.

"It's okay...dude, it's okay...just tell me what happened," Alfred whispered.

"n-no" Arthur cried, feebly hitting his fists against Alfred's chest.

"Please Arthur...tell me...at least just what the dream was about..."

"t-t-the day dad almost killed me" Arthur confessed, his fist shaking.

"W-why would he do that?" Alfred asked, scared for Arthur.

"I killed mum, I killed the only thing he loved and lived for" Arthur whispered, finally clinging to Alfred. "It was an accident! I didn't mean to do it, I swear! I'm sorry!" Arthur wailed, burrowing his head in Alfred's shoulder.

"Hush Arthur...it's ok...I'm not mad at you..." Alfred told him, rocking Arthur back and forth, like a child.

"I didn't mean to! I didn't mean to!" Arthur repeated to himself. "I-It was just, I...I...the wrong place at the wrong time..." his wails trailed off into small, dry sobs, then to whimpers, finally stopping altogether, going to trembling and rocking in time with Alfred. Alfred kissed away all of Arthur's falling tears, watching as Arthur cried silently.

"Oh, why did I have to go and pick up that gun...why did she have to be there...I-I didn't mean for it to go off...I j-just wanted to show off to a friend..."

"It's okay Arthur...it was just an accident..." Alfred whispered soothingly, rubbing Arthur's back for comfort. Arthur gazed up at him, his eyes searching.

"I-it wasn't my fault," he whispered.

"Of course it wasn't, it's okay Arthur, everything's okay," Alfred told him, petting his hair again. Arthur snuggled against his chest, his fear starting to ebb away from him.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up, git," he said.

"Naw, its fine, you just scared me is all," Alfred replied, still rocking Arthur back and forth in his arms.

"I don't think I can fall asleep again" Arthur murmured, groaning into Alfred's chest.

"Why, are you afraid that you'll start having the nightmare again?" Alfred asked him.

Arthur shrugged, "the dream took away my sleep" Arthur murmured, getting up slowly.

"Oh...well uh, I'm here for comfort, Artie," Alfred's voice trailed off. Arthur looked at Alfred, giving him a small smile.

"Thanks mate" he said, giving Alfred a small kiss on the cheek. "But I think it's best for me to learn how to deal this alone…" Arthur grumbled, lazily climbing off the bed.

"Wait...where are you going?" Alfred asked, looking up at Arthur confused.

"Just for a walk, to calm my freaked out mind" Arthur said gently, stealing a quick kiss and walking out the cell.

"Don't be gone too long," Alfred whispered to himself. Arthur carefully walked to the small bleachers, shivering slightly as the cold seeped through his shirt. He sat quietly, watching as the sun slowly sank down, the sky shinning orange, then purple. He touched his hip again, the skin there aching slightly, as if remembering old bruises. He sighed, shoving away memories. He looked up at the sky, the first stars of the evening beginning to show; he let out another deep sigh.

"Why was I dreaming of that memory, in the first place?" he asked himself.

"**Because you still want to remember**" a dark, evil voice answered. Arthur shivered turning and seeing himself, his pirate self.

"Why the bloody hell would I want to remember?" he challenged, crossing his arms.

Pirate Arthur chuckled, "**deep down, you KNOW you enjoyed killing that annoying woman."**

"I-I did not! She was my mum!" Arthur shouted**. **

"**She hated your guts and you know it! Don't you remember all the time your 'mum' told you she never wanted to have you?"** pirate Arthur snarled.

"S-shut up!" Arthur screamed at him. "Y-you don't know anything!"

"**oh really?"** pirate Arthur growled**, "how about when you were 7, and she was treating you like shit. and when you walked by the busy street, you wanted to shove her into it, wanting to watch all those cars crush her"** he spat, a wild look all over his face.

"S-shut up..." Arthur repeated, sinking to his knees with a soft thud.

"**Or how about the time where she blamed you for being poor, even though she wasted all the money on useless clothes"** pirate Arthur stated, pointing a gloved finger at Arthur.

"Shut it!" Arthur screamed.

"**Why? Can't handle the truth?" **pirate Arthur grinned, sitting lazily nest to Arthur.

"Get away from me," Arthur growled quietly. Pirate Arthur ignored him, looking up at the dark sky.

"**It's ok to admit it, you know, everyone wishes their mother dead. Although...most people wouldn't actually kill them..."**

"I told you to shut it," Arthur snapped at him. The pirate laughed, leaning back. He gazed at the stars for several minutes.

"**So, you really love that Alfred guy, huh?"** he asked nonchalantly.

"I-it's none of your business" Arthur growled, his cheeks slowly turning pink.

"**Really? I think it is very much my business" **he smirked.

Arthur glowered at him, "It's not, you bloody git!"

"**I'm just trying to keep myself from another heart break**" pirate Arthur muttered, staring down at his gloved hand. Arthur stared at him curiously.

"And what the bloody hell does that mean?" he asked. Pirate Arthur stared back.

"**think of me as your inner voice or conscience, whatever, I'm here because you're troubled, sort of like the angel and devil on your shoulder thing, but just one person, that being me."**

"...You've lost me, wanker," Arthur told him, his expression blank.

Pirate Arthur sighed, **"I'm you, sort of, I'm a small voice in your head that helps you decide things. You're troubled right now, so I'm here to help"**

"Yeah...ok..." Arthur said, "So, if you're my conscience, then what advice do you have?"

The pirate shrugged, **"I give you choices, things to think about, questions you never answered. not advice per say."**

"Alright then...what are my choices?"

"**Choices for which question? The dream? your feeling for that Alfred guy? Why you always wanted to kill your mum?"**

"I dunno...all of them...I guess..." Arthur muttered.

"**Which first then?"**

"Er...how I feel…about Alfred, I suppose..." Arthur mumbled in reply, his cheeks tinting with pink.

The pirate laughed, **"fine by me mate. Well, where to start. That lad, if you do, you will always have the thought of 'he'll get bored of me' floating around you. You will be happy, for however long it lasts. But he does seem sincere, though you don't know much of his...relationship life...or how he treats those he dates and all that." **

"Yeah...so...should I stay with him?" Arthur asked quietly.

"**Stay and have doubt every day, or leave and wonder whether it was a good choice leaving for the rest of your life. Stay and wonder when he'll get bored of you, leave and cry as that part that cares for him cries out to touch him. Your choice mate."** the pirate said, his eyes never leaving the twinkling sky. "...You're no help," Arthur commented after several seconds.

The pirate shrugged, **"I enjoy watching that git, even though I can never touch, but my opinion can't be used to make your choice."**

"So...what's your opinion then?"

The pirate gave him a side glance, **"he's interesting, fun to torture...though he's a bit too much of a child for my taste... better than that Frenchman in many ways", **he said with a sly smile. Arthur grinned at that.

"Do you trust him?" he asked. The pirate furrowed his bush brows.

"**I'm not sure, he hasn't done anything to make him untrustworthy..."**

"Yeah..." Arthur trailed off. A silence fell between the two.

"**Let's go to the other two"** pirate Arthur suggested, shifting uncomfortably.

"Okay...er...do you know...why I had the dream?" pirate Arthur thought about.

"**Maybe that day is getting close, the day that never leaves your mind. Not that it was horrifying, your parents never went easy on us when you did something wrong and had to be punished." **

"Yeah...I suppose that's right..." Arthur shook his head. "A-and what about...The last thing...?"

"**You grew up absorbing that woman's hate; it's only natural that you would return that hate**."

"D-did she really...hate me? A-and, did I really...mean to kill her?"

"**Not sure, she surely showed a lot of hate, you probably didn't but it's the same as that Vash lad's situation. Did HE mean to kill his family? My opinion, if you want it, is she deserved it."** Arthur had no reply to that, and instead looked at the sky for a long while.

"**why not ask Vash and Alfred for advice?"** the pirate asked, getting up and stretching. Arthur stood up as well.

"Advice on what?"

"**the three questions, or just one of them."** the pirate replied, walking off to the horizon.

"Wait!" Arthur called after him. "Where are you going?"

His pirate half turned. **"Well, for the sake of less confusion, I'm just going back into your head, because I hear someone coming."** Arthur stared as the pirate slowly vanished, turning to see what looked like Alfred, but Arthur quickly saw that it was Mathew, looking around.

"What is it mate?" he called out wearily. Mathew jumped, turning to see the silhouette of Arthur.

"n-nothing" he shouted back, wrapping his arms around himself.

"But it sounds and looks like something," Arthur noted, walking over to the trembling man. Mathew sighed, sitting down on a bleacher.

"I'm confused" he admitted, staring at the ground.

"About what?" Arthur asked, sitting next to him.

"Yong...Juan...everything" Mattie mumbled, pulling his hair nervously. Arthur thought for a moment. "Matthew...do you love Yong Soo?"

Mathew froze, "I don't know," he answered quietly, fidgeting with his glasses.

"What did you do after that mimic game?"

"I hid from Yong. He caught me a few times," Mattie said slowly, still fidgeting.

"And what did he do when he caught you?"

"He...hugged me..."

"And?"

"W-why do you want to know?" Mattie shot at him.

"I wish to help you...and Yong" Arthur answered truthfully. Matthew looked away.

"W-well, i-it's kind of personal..."

"Lad, you've seen a personal act between me and Alfred," Arthur grumbled, crossing his arms.

"I-I know!...B-but...still..." Mattie mumbled, blushing.

Arthur sighed, "fine, don't tell me." he smirked. "Although...I will assume the most...intimate...if you don't," he said slyly. Matthew started coughing, blushing furiously.

"n-n-nothing like that happened!" Mattie protested, his face turning bright red.

"But something close, right?" Arthur noted, smirk still in place.

"m-m-maybe" Mattie whispered, pulling at the fabric of his shirt.

"Exactly. And, how much did you try to fight him off?" Mattie didn't answer, simply stared at his shirt. Arthur sighed again, "look mate, over thinking things like this won't work." he said gently. Mattie remained silent for a little longer.

"I-I guess I didn't struggle...that much," he finally admitted.

Arthur nodded, "so, why are you confused? Seems to me like you fancy Yong"

"I-I don't know how to tell Juan! A-and I feel guilty about having feelings for someone else, after all these years! And even if I do tell Juan, h-he'll kill me for sure, eh!" Mattie wailed, burrowing his face in his hands.

"I don't see why you have to tell him..." Arthur murmured, gently patting Mattie's back.

"Juan will find out eventually! A-And he'll be out of the infirmary soon too!" Arthur bit his lip, not wanting to tell Mathew that Juan's been cheating on him in the past. Though that was a rumor.

"I don't know what to tell you mate...other than just avoid him," Arthur said slowly. Arthur them got up quickly, "I GOT IT!" he exclaimed happily, making Mathew stare at him confused.

"Feliks! He's always willing to help! Maybe he has some advice" Arthur explained, smiling happily. He rushed away from the bleachers, heading back towards the prison.

"Come on!" he shouted to Mattie. Matthew caught up shortly, staring in bewilderment at Arthur as the Brit practically dragged him to where ever they were going. Arthur made a quick stop to his cell, telling Alfred where he was going quickly, leaving before Alfred even got a chance to get out of bed.

They reached a door a floor above their own cell. Arthur gave 3 quick knocks, a muffled "Come in~" following as a reply. Arthur opened the door slowly, staring at the well decorated cell door. A small, blonde-haired man lounged lazily on the bed.

"Like, how can I be of service?~" he asked, smiling. Mathew entered cautiously. Arthur gently grabbed Mattie's shoulder, shoving him in front of him.

"The lad here has some relationship issues at the moment Feliks" Feliks looked Mattie up and down. "Well, don't just stand there! Like, tell me what's wrong!" he demanded. Quietly, Matthew retold his tale, looking at the ground as he did. When he finished, Feliks casually twirled a few strands of his hair. "That's' ,like, a real problem" he noted. "Hmmm, like, to be honest, the best thing to do is to tell this Juan-Pablo guy that you two are over; or cry some crocodile tears to the warden and like the next thing you know he's like in solitary confinement, or whatever~"

"Both sound terrible" Mattie muttered. Feliks shrugged.

"That's like all I got, sorry," he said.

Mattie groaned, "Which doesn't involve me fighting?" he asked. Feliks thought for a second.

"I know! Have someone else do the dirty work!" he exclaimed eagerly. "That way, you'll be unharmed!" Matthew looked at him in shock.

"But that's cruel!" he cried.

"Well, like, do what you want. I'm just giving ideas" Feliks pouted, getting bored and looking at all his clothes, splayed all over his floor. A soft, defeated sigh escaped Mattie's throat, and he hung his head low in defeat. Arthur patted his shoulder for comfort.

"It's ok...we'll think of something," he said soothingly.

"I don't know where to go! If I go back to my new cell, I don't know how to act with Yong," Mattie cried. "And if I go to Juan, he'll assume what happened and kill me!"

"What about staying the night with Alfred and me? He never sleeps in his bed" Arthur suggested. Mattie thought about the idea.

"I-I guess that would be...if you don't mind..."

"I don't...Alfred probably won't either" Arthur grumbled getting up and walking towards the door.

"hey Arthur! You should, like, bring this Alfred guy over." Feliks yelled at them.

"And why should I?" Arthur called back.

"I need more people to play dress up" Feliks laughed, holding out many outfits. Arthur shook his head exasperatedly.

"No way in bloody hell will he agree to that!" he laughed.

Feliks pouted, "Just bring somebody!" he ordered getting a quick wave from Arthur.

Arthur and Matthew returned to his cell, Arthur being greeted by a nearly hysterical American.

"that's it Arthur, you're never leaving my side ever again" Alfred cried, giving Mathew a curious glance. "Yo Matt...what're you doing here?" he asked, clinging to Arthur.

"A-ah...well, long story short...I just wanted to get away from Yong Soo..." his brother muttered. Alfred nodded slowly.

"he doesn't want to go back to his cell, so I thought he could stay the night here." Arthur murmured, his voice muffled by Alfred's shirt.

"Okay, that's awesome! It'll be just like old times, huh Mattie?" Alfred said enthusiastically. Matthew nodded meekly, going to sit on one of the vacant beds. Alfred happily dragged Arthur back to their bed, rubbing his head under Arthur's like a cat.

"I'm surprised you haven't started purring, git," Arthur joked, petting him, adding more to the illusion.

"I can if you want me to," Alfred grinned, a deep rumble coming out of his throat. They heard Mattie's small giggle and turned to him, who was trying his best to not laugh.

"Sorry eh" he giggled, covering his mouth over his hand.

"Don't apologize," Alfred laughed, continuing to rub against Arthur's neck. Arthur gently shoved Alfred away, getting comfortable for sleep. Alfred plopped down next to him, dragging the majority of the sheets onto himself.

"Goodnight mates" Arthur murmured, closing his eyes.

"Goodnight," he heard Mattie mumble from his half of the room. He felt Alfred wrap his arms around him.

"Don't have any more nightmares, 'kay?" Arthur gave a small nod, closing his eyes, and slept a dreamless night.

* * *

hope you all liked


	11. Chapter 11

**disclaimer: i own nothing of hetalia.  
hope you all enjoy this chapter~**

* * *

Arthur woke up before the others, not sure what woke him. He turned onto his side, staring at the tangled mess of blankets that was Alfred. He then noticed movement near the mound of blankets that was Mathew. He watched silently as Mattie sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, yawning and stretching. He grabbed his glasses and put them, furrowing his brows when he felt something next to him. He glanced down, making a somewhat quiet 'eep' sound.

"H-how di-" he began to ask incredulously. Arthur heard a small groan, then he saw that someone was rolling next to Mathew.

"Alfred, get up" Arthur said gently, shaking Alfred roughly. Alfred whined something incoherent, but sat up nonetheless.

"What? What is it?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head. Arthur pointed to his brother, who was frozen.

"Mattie?" Alfred turned his attention to his brother. "You look like you've seen a ghost!" Alfred tilted his head when he heard a whiny groan, finally noticing the other figure lying next to Mathew.

"Whoa bro! Who's there?" Alfred demanded, getting out of the bed he and Arthur shared. Mathew didn't answer, just jumped when the figure sleepily wrapped his arms around his waist. Alfred strode over and ripped the blankets off of the mystery sleeper, revealing none other than Yong Soo, a dopey grin on his face.

"morning" he said sleepily, snuggling closer to the Mathew statue.

"DUDE. HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE?" Alfred shouted.

"Yong had Brother Yao open the door for me," the Korean replied, half asleep. "Dazeee, lay back down Mattieee," he whined, gently tugging Mathew down.

"Why are you here lad?" Arthur asked casually, digging his head into his pillow.

Yong frowned, "Yong spent most of night looking for Mattie, then Yong thought he might be with his brother" he answered truthfully, pulling the still frozen Matthew closer to him and resting his head against his shoulder. Mattie slowly thawed out, new tears beginning to fall.

"What wrong Mattie?" Yong asked, concerned. Mattie shook his head, covering his face. Yong Soo poked his cheek.

"Tell me Mattie!" he demanded.

"Yong, Mathew here stayed the night because he's confused," Arthur said randomly, getting Yong's attention away from the crying Canadian.

"But why?" he asked Arthur, starting to wipe the tears from Matthew's face.

"Seems like he can't decide between you and Juan" Arthur answered, noticing Mathew flinch.

"B-but why can't he! Why Mattie even like Juan! He is a meanie!" Yong cried, the question more directed toward Mathew.

"Because Yong," they heard a whisper coming from next to the Korean, "I-I've known Juan for a long time, I know he's not a 'meanie' all the time, it's just a front to act tough..." Mattie's voiced trailed off into silence.

"B-but Mattie, you is always telling Yong how he's always fighting with you!" Yong exclaimed, a pleading note in his voice.

"Lovers fight, but it all depends on the type of fight that causes warning signs" Arthur mumbled, motioning for Alfred to come sit next to him.

"What does Arthur mean?" Yong Soo asked.

"Well...if the lad and Juan fight about silly stuff...then it just a normal lover's fight, nothing bad. But if, let's say, Juan, hurts the lad, physically, or sometimes mentally, then that is a sign saying that their entering an abusive relationship. Not good" Arthur answered distractedly, getting his Harry Potter book. Yong Soo turned to Mattie again.

"What type of fight is Mattie having?" he begged. Matthew shifted uncomfortably.

"W-well, he's only hit me a-a couple of times," he choked out. "b-but those were only the times when he mistook me for Alfred" he added quickly, noticing Alfred and Yong scowl.

"Don't matter," Alfred growled darkly. Yong nodded, remembering a few bruises he saw when they rarely showered.

"Don't look at me like that, eh!" Mattie said, burrowing his head in his pillow.

"Don't shove your anger on him" Arthur warned, throwing the pillow at Alfred.

"...Sorry…" Alfred mumbled.

"Mattie's bad liar" Yong muttered, his hands playing lazily with Mathew's shirt.

"What are you talking about, Yong?" Arthur asked him.

"Yong saw bruises on Mattie's body when he first showered with Mattie...big ones..." Yong muttered, hugging Mathew tighter.

"Y-You don't know those were from Juan!"

"Mattie never got in fights..." Yong retorted.

"S-s-shut up!" Mattie choked, blushing.

"Mattie can't even threaten" Yong laughed.

"Yong Soo, stop it!" Mattie scolded.

"Matt, is what he saying true?" Alfred asked his brother seriously. Mattie shifted uncomfortably, a sad look on his face.

"It is," Alfred concluded, his face darkening.

"Alfred, don't do anything rash," Arthur soothed, pulling him close.

"How can I not do anything rash when my brother is in an abusive relationship?" Alfred screamed, pulling away from Arthur.

"Alfred, please don't, for me. I can handle this by myself," Mattie said, sitting up again.

"Apparently you can't if you're still with that bastard!" Alfred yelled. Matthew just turned his head away, not answering his brother. Arthur got up quickly, shoving Alfred in the empty bed.

"Yong, Mathew, go to your cell right now, I need to speak privately with Alfred" he said darkly, glowering down at the two. They obeyed, Yong Soo picking up Mattie and dashing away. Once the cell door was securely closed, Arthur turned angrily at Alfred.

"Can't you keep your bleeding mouth shut, wanker?" he shouted. Alfred pouted angrily, refusing to look at Arthur.

"Git! Look at me!" Arthur growled, roughly grabbing Alfred's face. Alfred closed his eyes, not caring about how Arthur would punish him.

"How many time have I told you to stay out of your brother's love life!" Arthur raged at him, a firm grip still on his face.

"I'm sorry, I can't help getting pissed at my brother being abused" Alfred growled back.

"Well bloody yelling at him won't solve anything!" Arthur snapped.

"Then how am I supposed to deal with this?" Alfred asked, his anger dying. Arthur slowly loosened his grip on Alfred.

"Just...bloody hell...I don't know..." he said quietly.

"Try talking sense into the lad, just yelling at him won't help," he relinquished his hold.

Alfred gently pulled Arthur to him, "I'm sorry," he muttered, his breath tickling Arthur's ear. Arthur nodded, patting Alfred's back.

"You have to remember git, to let things take their own course," Arthur said quietly.

"I can't stand waiting though" Alfred mumbled, hugging Arthur tighter.

"Well you're ganna have to," Arthur chided him. Alfred let out a small groan, kissing Arthur's neck gently.

"You're acting like it's killing you," Arthur purred with amusement.

"It is. A lot" Alfred grumbled, pulling Arthur impossibly closer. Arthur laughed, gently pulling away.

"Live. For me, wanker," Arthur chuckled.

"I guess I could do that" Alfred whispered, gently kissing Arthur.

"Mmm, good, I don't want you dying on me," Arthur grinned through the kiss.

"What would you do if I did?" Alfred asked curiously, going back to kiss Arthur's neck.

"I'd be terribly, terribly heartbroken," Arthur told him, tilting his head so Alfred could kiss more of his neck.

"Well I don't want that" Alfred purred, nipping at the newly exposed skin.

"I don't want it either," Arthur mumbled.

"What would you do if I died?" Arthur asked, pushing Alfred slightly so he had a chance to kiss Alfred's neck.

"I'd become heartbroken and go into a spiraling depression, and stuff my face with chocolate and fast food if ever I got the chance," Alfred replied, shivering slightly as he felt Arthur's lips nip and bite his flesh.

Arthur snorted into the crook of Alfred's neck. "...that's very specific," he noted, pulling away from Alfred's neck and nibbling on his earlobe.

"I'm serious though" Alfred gasped, letting out a small whimper.

"Really? That's hard to tell with you joking all the time," Arthur smirked as he pushed Alfred down on the bed. "But I believe you," he breathed, Alfred crashed their lips together, moaning slightly as he felt Arthur pinch one of his nipples through his shirt. Arthur took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Alfred's waiting mouth. Alfred fought back, not wanting to be submissive again.

"Did you really not enjoy it?" Arthur asked somewhat sadly, kissing Alfred's nose.

"N-no," Alfred answered, squirming slightly. "It's just...I'm hardly ever on the bottom..."

Arthur laughed, removing himself from Alfred's grip. Alfred looked at him, confused.

"Did I say something wrong?"

Arthur smiled, "I'm not continuing, that's your punishment for disobeying me" he purred, jumping on the other bed gracefully.

"Hey! That's not fair! How the hell did I disobey you?" Alfred asked, standing up and preparing to jump on Arthur.

"You disobeyed when I told you to look at me, and you disobeyed when I told you to let things happen by themselves" Arthur answered, glaring at Alfred.

"I am letting things happen by themselves!" Alfred protested. "And...I was kind of afraid when you were yelling at me like that," he added quietly, sitting down heavily next to Arthur.

Arthur sighed, "I'm sorry...I've never been able to control my temper" he mumbled. Alfred reached his hands up to massage Arthur's shoulder blades.

"You're forgiven," he said, smiling.

"Want to apologize to the lad for yelling at him?" Arthur asked Alfred, moving so Alfred could massage the rest of his back.

"Yeah, guess I should," Alfred sighed. They both got up slowly, Arthur pretty much dragging Alfred out the cell and to Mattie and Yong's cell.

Alfred knocked loudly several times, tapping his foot impatiently. He heard muffled, hurried voices, and what sounded like someone ruffling through things, searching for something. Finally, Mattie peeked his head out.

"O-oh, hello Alfred, Arthur. W-what do you want, eh?" he asked. Arthur gently shoved Alfred ahead.

"I-I wanted to apologize for yelling at you Matt...I shouldn't have done that" Alfred mumbled, scratching his head nervously.

"Y-yeah, apology accepted, s-see ya around!" Mattie said in a rush, blushing and going to close the door. Arthur and Alfred shrugged, wanting to let the two have their privacy. They slowly walked to the kitchen, hoping they were serving something. Alfred grabbed Arthur's hand; smiling lovingly down at the Brit. Arthur gave him a curious look but said nothing, a slight blush on his face.

"Can I say how cute you look when you blush like that?"

"No."

"Too bad, I said it in the question." Arthur sent a small glare at Alfred, who ignored it.

"You know, I want to finish what we started earlier," Alfred smirked. Arthur snorted.

"Only if you finish giving me a back rub first."

"Deal."

Arthur looked up at him. "Let's eat first, I'm kind of hungry."

"Okay" they both walked faster, Alfred had a spring in his step. He grabbed Arthur's hand again.

"What d' you think they'll have today?"

Arthur shrugged, "as long as it stays in my stomach" he mumbled, his stomach agreeing by rumbling.

They reached the cafeteria, the employees blankly serving regular omelets, hash browns, and some sort of meat.

"Unusual to have normal food" Arthur noted, snapping one of the employees back into reality. "Warden's in a good mood" he answered, plopping a good handful of eggs onto their plates.

"Wonder why," Arthur mumbled to himself as he and Alfred went to sit in a table in the corner. They ate without conversing, both shoveling the delicious breakfast down their throats as fast as they can. Alfred patted his stomach in content.

"Wow, that was the best meal I've had in here since ever," he said. Arthur nodded, sighing happily as he rested his head on the table. He felt hands run through his hair, and he sighed again, it felt amazing. "Git, what do you find so pleasing about my head that you have to pet it every chance you get?" Arthur asked as he lifted his head to see Alfred smiling at him.

"I just like it," Alfred answered simply, still stroking Arthur's hair.

"Right..." Arthur grunted, grabbing the hand gently.

"Honest," Alfred replied, staring at Arthur curiously. Arthur nodded, getting up and gently dragging Alfred out of the cafeteria.

"Hmmm, where are we going, Artie?" Alfred asked playfully, following along behind him.

"To our cell, I still want that massage" Arthur answered, letting go of Alfred's hand.

"Ask and you shall receive," Alfred purred, hands going up to Arthur's back as soon as they were in their cell. Arthur rolled his shoulders happily, flopping on the bed on his stomach. Alfred's hands moved down to his lower back, pressing firmly against the knot of muscle there. Arthur let out a low moan, his eyes closing peacefully. Alfred blushed; he loved the sounds Arthur could make. He found another knot of muscles, and pressed his palms against it, hoping for the same effect. Arthur moaned a little bit louder, whimpering quietly when Alfred moved to another spot on his back.

"This isn't hurting you, is it?" Alfred asked him, momentarily stopping his massage.

"No...just don't massage that part please" Arthur murmured, grabbing Alfred's hand and moving it to a small part on the middle of his back.

"Ok..." Alfred complied, beginning to work out the kinks in the spot Arthur had pointed out. Alfred continued his slow massage, his eyes locked on the spot Arthur whimpered at. He was curious; he never saw any scars on Arthur's lean yet muscular body.

"Why's that spot so sensitive, Artie?" he asked. Arthur snapped back from bliss world and shifted nervously.

"Dad...hit me there repeatedly...with a bar...when I was little" he murmured, clenching his fists slightly.

"Oh..." Alfred said quietly, bending forward and softly kissing the spot. "I'm sorry,"

"Don't be" Arthur grumbled, rolling over so he was on his back.

Alfred leaned over him. "You were really tense," he commented.

Arthur shrugged, "probably from the nightmare last night" he muttered, wrapping his arms around Alfred's neck.

"...Probably," Alfred responded, going down to kiss along Arthur's jawline. Arthur tilted his head, sighing as he felt Alfred nibble on his soft flesh. Alfred moved back up to Arthur's lips, pressing his against them. Arthur opened his mouth allowing Alfred to explore his mouth. Alfred's tongue danced with his, Arthur breaking away for air after what seemed like an eternity. Alfred began lifting Arthur's shirt, his hands hungrily touching the newly exposed flesh. Arthur gasped when he felt Alfred fingers on his skin, they were oddly cold. Alfred ran his tongue up Arthur's chest, taking time to bite down on one of his nipples. Arthur arched his back slightly, letting a small whimper leave his mouth. He vaguely felt Alfred tugging at his pants, in turn going to push his shirt up and have his hands feel up and down Alfred's body. Alfred shivered as Arthur's hands grazed his nipples, the light touch practically driving him insane.

"Alfred..." Arthur panted quietly. He let out a loud gasp when he felt Alfred rub his hand against his clothed groin.

"Alfred…" Arthur moaned, bucking his hips. Alfred smiled, taking what seemed like far too long to take off his lover's boxers. Arthur let put a low growl, watching impatiently as Alfred teased him. Alfred leaned forward again.

"Who's eager and impatient now?" he smirked. Arthur simply crashed their lips together, pushing Alfred so he was under him.

"You're too slow," he growled, roughly tearing at Alfred's pants. Alfred just smirked up at him, irritating Arthur to no end. He let out a low chuckle when Alfred's face changed from cockiness to one of pleasure, for Arthur had started tracing circles around the tip of Alfred's member.

"Ah...Arthur..." Alfred moaned, rocking his hips as Arthur pressed his thumbs on the tip.

"Who's the eager one again?" Arthur purred, irritation turned to amusement.

"At...ah...l-least I'm n-ah- not impatient" Alfred moaned. Arthur scowled and gripped Alfred's hard-on a little too firmly.

"I said you were too slow."

Alfred whimpered, fidgeting slightly.

"Am I being too rough with you?" Arthur breathed, trailing a strand of kisses down his torso.

"Maybe a little" Alfred whispered, his brain slowly turning into mush.

"Arthur..!" he cried out, feeling his lips wrap around his erection.

"Hmmm?" he hummed, the vibrations causing Alfred to buck his hips up. Arthur began sucking slowly, getting a loud cry from Alfred. One of his hands started kneading what he didn't have in his mouth, and Alfred wound his hand into Arthur's hair. He moaned loudly.

"Arthur..." Arthur quickly removed himself, climbing on the dazed Alfred. He caught Alfred in a kiss, trying to distract him from what was coming. Alfred simply attacked Arthur lips, not noticing Arthur positioning himself. He gasped and clawed at Arthur's back when he felt something push its way inside him. Arthur stayed still, letting Alfred get used to his member inside him, whispering sweet words in Alfred's ear. Arthur pulled almost all the way out, slowly pushing back in again. Alfred gasped, moaning Arthur's name into his ear. Arthur continued thrusting slowly, speeding up when Alfred begged. Alfred started stroking himself, his other hand reaching up to pull Arthur into a kiss. He let out a throaty moan when Arthur slammed against his prostate. Arthur continued to hit that spot, enjoying all the sounds that were coming from his lover's mouth.

"Alfred, I'm fixing to come," Arthur grunted, thrusting in faster and harder. He gave one final thrust before emptying himself inside of Alfred. Alfred followed his cum splaying on both their chests. Arthur removed himself slowly, watching Alfred's breathing return to normal.

"I love you," Alfred nodded, getting up to clean himself.

"I love you too Artie," Alfred whispered, tossing him a towel and crawling back into bed. Arthur quickly cleaned himself, throwing the towel somewhere and snuggling closer to Alfred. Alfred started petting his hair; Arthur glared up at him, but just sighed and said nothing.

They heard a small knock.

"I-is Mr. Jones h-h-here" A little voice said, the voice wavering as if the person was crying. Alfred pouted, looking at the door and back at Arthur with an apologetic look in his eye.

"Yeah, gimme a minute," he answered. He got up, putting on his clothes and opening the door slowly. On the threshold stood a very tiny man, who looked more like a kid than an adult.

"What d' ya want?" Alfred asked, towering over him. the little boy shrank away, tears falling from his eyes.

"M-m-m-Mr. Jones?" Alfred stared down at him curiously.

"That's me, why?"

"y-you have a visitor...this couple...m-m-Mr. Kirkland also has a visitor" he stuttered out, giving a quick glance at Arthur. Arthur just shrugged his shoulders, wondering who would want to visit him; he grabbed some clothes and pulled them on. The three walked quietly down to the visitor area, the smaller boy fidgeting and staring at anything but the prisoners.

"So...what's your name?" Alfred asked him, trying to lessen the tension.

"R-R-Ravis" the boy stuttered, jumping slightly.

"Aren't you usually helping Eduard? What are you doing here lad?" Arthur asked curiously.

"W-well, s-s-sometimes Ivan asks me to do things I don't usually do, a-and Eduard took a sick day today..." Arthur nodded, stopping in front of the visitor area. He paled suddenly, sidestepping into Alfred's frame and pulling his arm around him.

"Who's out there?" Alfred asked him, rubbing Arthur's shoulder. Ravis shifted, biting his lips nervously. "Lad...who's here to see me? I know you know" Arthur said lowly, giving Ravis a pleading look. "Uh...um...I-I think...your father and brother?" Arthur stiffened, taking slow breaths.

"It's ok Artie," Alfred whispered soothingly, "They can't hurt you here, and you've got me..." Arthur nodded quickly, grabbing the door handle and swinging it open.

In the center of the room stood two men, obvious that they were father and son. Both of them sported the same thick eyebrows as Arthur, and both had the same, tiny eyes. The older of the two had a beard and dishwater blonde hair streaked with gray, the younger, flaming red hair. Off to the right, in a corner, stood a little, friendly looking couple.

"Mom! Dad!" Alfred cried, dragging Arthur over to the friendly couple, completely ignoring the two men.

"Hello Alfred sweetie, how have you been?" the woman asked, pulling Alfred into a fierce embrace. Alfred smiled and returned the hug, his hand never releasing Arthur's. Alfred's mom let him go and turned to Arthur.

"And who's this fine young man?" she asked.

"This is Arthur! My cell mate and lover!" Alfred said, shoving Arthur in front of the woman. Arthur turned tomato red, glaring at Alfred. Her eyes widened slightly with surprise, but nonetheless she smiled warmly at him.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Arthur," Arthur stared at her hand wearily, before slowly grabbing it. The two thick eye browed men coughed, a look of complete disgust showing in their angry faces. Arthur turned and trembled slightly.

"I guess, I should go say hullo..."

Alfred shook his head, "it's rude to just leave! You haven't even said hello to dad" Alfred argued. Arthur shot him a withering look and turned to Alfred's dad, a man with twinkling eyes and a large mustache. "Hello. Nice to meet you," he said. The man smiled largely, smacking Arthur in the back.

"Nice to meet you boy! Hope you're treating my son right" the man laughed, getting a weary look from the flustered Arthur.

"Y-yeah..." Arthur mumbled, feeling the glares of his father and brother on his back. Arthur excused himself shyly, walking over to his family.

"Dad...Patrick" Arthur mumbled, his eyes never leaving his worn out shoes.

"Look at me boy," his father growled. Arthur grudgingly tilted his head up.

"Did I...just hear that scumbag over there call you his...lover?" he spat.

Arthur squared his shoulders. "Yeah dad, you did; have a problem with it?" Arthur's dad merely stared at Arthur in disgust.

"Who's a scumbag?" Alfred asked, clearly angry. Alfred's adoptive parent waited peacefully, fully aware of the possible fight. Arthur's dad sent a glare his way, but went back to Arthur.

"And I also heard you don't want to leave prison and try to start a new life" he grunted.

"I'm here for life dad, plus I know I'll just go back into the pimp business again" Arthur grumbled, gently grabbing Alfred's hand to calm the American.

"Why'd you even come to visit me if you hate me so much?" he challenged, gaze switching between his father and brother. Arthur's dad shifted in his seat.

"As a father I do have to see how my delinquent son is doing" he grunted, getting a snort from Arthur. "How's your mum Patrick?" Arthur asked the red haired, wanting both to leave.

"Better than yours, she's alive" Patrick growled. Arthur flinched, nodding slowly. He heard Alfred emit a low growl and squeezed his hand slightly.

"How are the others?" Arthur finally asked his dad after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence.

"Fine," his father replied coldly.

"Alfred, why don't you go talk to your parents, seems like they really want to" Arthur said to Alfred, gazing at the kind couple.

"Will you be alright by yourself?" Alfred asked him.

"I guess...we don't have anything to talk about" Arthur sighed, crossing his arms and staring blankly at his family.

"Well...ok...but come to us when you're done," Alfred said, giving him a quick hug before joining his family. Arthur continued to stare at his angry father, shivering when he heard a small whisper inside his head.

"**Well now little Arthur, what are you planning on getting from this sad excuse of a family?"** pirate Arthur's voice tickled his mind; Arthur could feel the smile in those words.

"_Shut it,"_ you Arthur scolded himself in his head.

The pirate laughed, **"You need some entertainment mate, this staring game is getting boring."**

"_What, do you have any brilliant ideas?"_ he demanded.

"**Why don't we enjoy being untouchable, asking casually about all their hidden secrets? See how they react to it"** the pirate said, **"Go on, ask the ginger where his soul is, or something."** Arthur tried not to laugh, letting out a small snort. The two men stared at him curiously.

"Patrick" Arthur murmured, getting the gingers attention, "I've been wondering, how's your business going?" He asked casually.

"What business?" Patrick asked, shifting nervously.

"You know! Someone had to take over after I was caught!" he laughed heartily. Patrick slammed his fist on the table.

"I'm not involved in that disgusting business of yours" he spat out.

"Really? I always bought your drugs, selling them to others and splitting my profit with you" Arthur retorted, smiling calmly. "You just best be lucky I haven't told Ludwig or anybody!"

"Why the hell would you tell them if it's a lie?" Patrick growled, a thick accent making it hard for Alfred to understand him.

"Why wouldn't I tell them if it's the truth?" Arthur smirked. Patrick lunged at Arthur, who quickly slipped away from the attack.

"I actually don't know why I haven't told them myself, I mean, it's not like we're close enough brothers or anything," Arthur taunted him. Patrick merely roared, grabbing Arthur and slamming him into a wall.

"Angry, huh? Has what I said struck a nerve?" Arthur choked out. Arthur quickly saw Alfred get up, charging toward them.

"Alfred, stay" Arthur ordered, smiling when Alfred obeyed. Arthur stared back at Patrick, who seemed to have smoke coming out of his ears.

"Hey, Pat...wouldn't it be great if we both ended up in here?" Arthur asked, getting a fearful look from the ginger.

"You...you wouldn't...I'll kill you..." Patrick growled, the look in his eyes saying his threat was true. Arthur shrugged.

"You can't take a joke can you?" he asked. "Now let go of me, you bloody wanker" Patrick let him go, giving Alfred a glare before walking over to sit next to his dad, who seemed bored of watching them. Alfred rushed over to Arthur, pulling him into a bone-breaking hug.

"Let go" Arthur sighed, pushing Alfred off.

"You okay?" Alfred whispered in his ear, pulling out of the hug. Arthur nodded, gazing back at his father and brother, who were in a heated, whispered argument.

"I don't feel like talking to them anymore…" Arthur whispered, noticing his father, grabbing Patrick's hair, wincing at the memory of him in that situation.

"You don't have to, Artie," Alfred whispered, placing his arm around Arthur's shoulder for comfort. Arthur nodded, watching as the two stood and stormed out, not even saying goodbye.

Arthur joined Alfred into his family conversation, uncomfortable by the welcoming. Alfred and his parents spent their time talking about how their lives were going. Alfred's dad, who apparently owned a small business, was happy to say that he was planning on opening a second store, which Alfred responded as "so cool". His mother asked about Alfred's brother, and if his parents had visited him lately. Alfred shrugged, mentally listing that as stuff to ask Mattie. They tried to talk to Arthur, but he was a bit distant, his mind pre-occupied with his own "family".

"Arthur?" Alfred whispered, getting Arthur's attention.

"Ah" Arthur said, noticing that they were asking something, "sorry, what now?"

"We were just asking about your relationship with Alfred" Alfred's dad said, his mustache moving up and down.

"O-oh! Erm, well, like he said, we're...lovers...we er, met, when he was tossed into my cell when he first came here, and erm, it's great, just peachy," he finished lamely. Alfred's parents nodded, smiling kindly at Arthur, who shifted in his seat, uncomfortable.

"You okay?" Alfred asked, worry showing in his blue eyes.

"Fine, j-just not used to...a..er... family like this" Arthur whispered, lowering his head in case he said something wrong. Alfred's dad grinned.

"Well, you better get used to it, because we're your family now!" Arthur stared at the old man wearily, "not to be rude, but I would not like to enter another family" he mumbled, staring down at his hands.

"You're not being rude at all dear, we understand what it's like when it comes to 'family,' " Alfred's mother said warmly. Arthur averted his eyes from the woman.

"You're kind for a mother" he muttered to himself.

"Well, I thought that's how mothers are supposed to be," she said, curious.

"None that I know of ma'am" Arthur said quickly, heat rising in his face from embarrassment, "Mum was horrible, and the woman Dad married after her wasn't the greatest either."

"Now, what type of mother would be horrible to a polite boy like you?" Alfred's mom asked sadly. "Mum...said that having me ruined her chances of having a happy life" Arthur murmured, avoiding the woman's gaze and staring at the floor.

"Why would she say such a thing? Having a child is the greatest gift of life!" The woman argued, for the first time in the visit frowning. Arthur wanted to smile at her outburst.

"Don't ask me why, ma'am, although...er...I used to be quite the...rebel, I suppose..." he trailed off.

"It doesn't matter! A kid is still a treasure!" she said stubbornly. "Alfred was always in trouble in school" she said, making Alfred blush.

"He'd come home every other day with a detention slip or suspension!" she laughed.

"Mom!" Alfred cried, grinning embarrassedly. Arthur let out a small smile.

"That sounds like fun" he mumbled.

"How many did you get in school if you were such a rebel Arthur" Alfred teased.

"Never went" Arthur answered calmly.

"Were you homeschooled?" Alfred's father asked.

"Nope," Arthur said.

"Then how were you educated?" Alfred's mom asked.

"...The streets," Arthur answered finally. "My parent's never really cared about me, so, I found people who did." Arthur explained, "they taught me how to write and do math in my head easily, though there (change to their) methods were something not suited in a regular school," he continued, smiling at some memory.

"The rest of the things they taught me was just street knowledge, they said 'as long as you can read and make sure everything adds up, it's all good,' "

Alfred's parents nodded silently, making Arthur feel like he said something wrong, or said too much. He looked around, trying to think of a subject change.

"What is school like?" Arthur asked Alfred, who was staring at him in awe.

"Man, they make you sit around for eight hours a day, and shove a bunch of useless knowledge down your throat," Alfred whined, "they don't teach you anything helpful to surviving like you were taught, not even gym taught you anything, except basketball and football."

Arthur grinned, "You still suck at football," he teased.

"I rock at American football, not soccer" Alfred pouted.

"Your bloody football is just a weak attempt at rugby git" Arthur grumbled.

"No way! My football is totally awesome and original!" Alfred protested

"Don't make me laugh."

"You're just jealous"

"What would I be jealous of? The players hardly even get hurt, with all that stuff they wear!"

The two continued to argue, Alfred's parents watching with amusement.

"It looks like you're happy, Alfred," his mother interrupted, smiling. Alfred smiled back, wrapping his arms around Arthur.

"Bout as happy as when I was with you guys," he said. Arthur sighed and got comfortable in Alfred's embrace. Alfred's mom giggled.

"Oh, don't they remind you of when we were young, hon?" she asked her husband. Arthur blushed deeply, and tried getting out of Alfred's grip, discreetly. Alfred simply tightened his grip, smiling as Arthur continued to blush.

"No way are you wiggling away from me," Alfred said, his breath tickling Arthur's ear.

"l-l-let go git!" Arthur hissed, struggling against Alfred's arms.

"Never!" Alfred cackled in reply. Alfred's parent's laughed at them happily, only making Arthur struggle harder. They all stayed like that for what seemed like hours, laughing and joking and talking.

All their fun ended when Ludwig came to take them to dinner, both said goodbye to the couple and heading (change to headed) back to their happy prison home.

"So aren't my folks the greatest?" Alfred asked Arthur as they ate.

"Strange, far too friendly" Arthur mumbled, chewing slowly on a piece of meat. Alfred's trademark pout was in place.

"Strange yeah, but they are so not way too friendly!" Arthur gave Alfred a skeptical look, but simply shrugged and continued to eat. The rest of the meal they ate in silence, not even having Matthew, Yong, Tino, or Berwald to chat with. They tossed their plates aside and left the cafeteria, walking slowly back to their cell, Alfred's arm around Arthur's shoulders. Arthur plopped on the bed when they entered their cell, gazing up at the ceiling. His view was suddenly blocked when Alfred straddled him.

"What are you looking at, git?"

"I can't stare at you?" Alfred asked innocently. Arthur scowled up at him.

"No you bloody can't."

Alfred smiled, rolling off of Arthur and pulling him close to him.

"But I like staring at you," he whined. Arthur grunted, rolling so he was resting his head on Alfred's chest.

"git," he mumbled.

"Although I wish you would've picked a better nickname for me."

Arthur looked up at Alfred, "I like 'git'" he mumbled, rubbing his head under Alfred's. Alfred's heart fluttered.

"Well, if you like it, then I guess I can live with it, but, you got to let me call you Artie," Alfred said to him. Arthur nodded sleepily, wrapping his arms around Alfred's neck and continuing his cat imitation. Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist, pulling their bodies as close as possible.

"Hmm, you make a good cat," he teased, chuckling when he heard a low purr come from Arthur. One of his hands started stroking Arthur's sides gently.

"So soft..." he felt Arthur twitch, "But kind of mean..." Arthur sent a glare at Alfred, who simply ignored it.

"but...I guess I'll keep you" he purred, kissing the top of Arthur's head. Arthur smirked slightly, going back to rubbing against Alfred.

"I love my cat," Alfred whispered in Arthur's ear, petting his head.

"I love my owner" Arthur purred, licking Alfred's cheek. Alfred grinned at the affection.

"Weird, I always thought a cat's tongue was like sandpaper,"

"I'm a special type of cat" Arthur grumbled, nipping at Alfred's neck.

"I think I like this better, anyway," Alfred breathed, tilting his head to expose more of his neck to Arthur. "Good" Arthur purred, licking and nipping at the exposed flesh.

"Good cat..." he whispered, hands tracing down Arthur's sides. Arthur purred, stretching and biting Alfred's collar bone. Alfred hissed, pushing Arthur off of him and carefully climbing on top of him.

"That hurt," he pouted. "Guess I didn't train you right."

"I suppose you'll have to punish me now," Arthur smirked up at him.

Alfred grinned, "I guess, though I really don't want to punish a cute kitty like you" He cooed, leaning down and biting Arthur's earlobe gently. Arthur purred again.

"This kitty doesn't like to be called cute,"

Alfred laughed, "Well kitty will have to get used to being called cute" he purred, kissing Arthur. Arthur kissed back.

"I don't know if kitty can..."

"Too bad" Alfred growled, slipping his tongue into Arthur. Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred's shoulders, panting slightly when they broke apart.

"Getting excited, kitty?" Alfred asked playfully. Arthur simply rolled his hips.

"what do you think?" he hissed, scowling up at him.

"That that's a yes," Alfred grinned back at him, slipping a hand under Arthur's shirt. Arthur gasped as he felt Alfred's cold hands play with his nipples, arching slightly into the touch. Alfred kissed down Arthur's jaw and neck, pausing to suck on a sensitive spot near his Adam's apple. Arthur moaned lowly, bucking his hips. Alfred grinned, pulling Arthur's shirt off, then tugging his pants down. He kissed up Arthur's thigh, smirking when he felt Arthur squirm.

"Kitty's not in the mood for teasing" Arthur grunted, sending Alfred a weak glare.

"Kitty never is," Alfred pouted. Arthur rolled his eyes, hissing when he felt Alfred stroke his member. "Do you like this, kitty?" Alfred asked him, grinning.

"Shut up" Arthur grunted, bucking his hips.

Alfred's grin widened. "But I don't wanna," he whispered, tracing circles against Arthur's tip. Arthur moaned.

"Alfred stop teasing and fuck me" he hissed, spreading his legs.

"Your wish is my command," Alfred breathed, grabbing Arthur's hips and pushing in. Alfred waited a few seconds, before pulling out and thrusting back in harder, enjoying the long moan Arthur made.

"I love the sounds you make," Alfred purred, letting a moan of his own escape him. Arthur continued moaning, smashing his lips on Alfred's hungrily. Alfred shoved his tongue inside, quickly winning the battle for dominance. Arthur screamed when Alfred hit his prostate, digging his nails into Alfred's back. Alfred hissed from the slight pain, pulling away from Arthur's mouth and sucking on his neck.

"Alfred! I-I'm close" Arthur moaned, clinging to Alfred.

"Hold out a little more," Alfred whispered to him, hand reaching down to pump Arthur. Arthur cried out, wanting so bad to release. Alfred placed kisses up and down Arthur's face, once again slamming into his prostate. Arthur moaned loudly as he finally came, his seed spilling out on their chests. Alfred rode him a few more seconds before releasing as well, moaning out Arthur's name.

The two lay there, panting slightly and hugging each other lovingly. Alfred's hand once again found its way to Arthur's hair, running his fingers through the tangled mess.

"Did you have fun, kitty?" Alfred purred, kissing Arthur gently and resting his head on his shoulder, his eyes slowly closing. Alfred pulled the blankets over them one-handed, kissing Arthur goodnight and drifting off to dreamland.

* * *

**hope you liked.**

**if you see any errors, please message me and i'll fix it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**diclaimer: dont own hetalia (do i have to do this every chapter?)**

* * *

Alfred woke up to Arthur gently poking his chest, the Brits eyes showing that he was thinking about something difficult.

"...What is it?" he asked groggily. Arthur blinked and looked up at Alfred.

"Sorry" he mumbled, "just think about unimportant stuff"

Alfred nodded slowly, getting up and kissing Arthur lovingly. Arthur got up also, grabbing his clothes and putting them on. They both silently walked out their cells for breakfast, both clearly feeling the gloomy mood in the prison. Alfred was about to ask Arthur about the mood when he saw Yao, wearing an elegant Chinese outfit.

"Dude! What's with the fancy outfit?" Alfred asked, going up and staring in awe at the fine silk and delicate design.

"Aru...I can't exactly leave with my guard uniform..." Yao said sadly, "and I also have to say goodbye to Yong..."

"Where are you going?" Arthur asked curiously.

"I'm being transferred to another prison" Yao said simply, getting shocked faces from the two.

"W-Why?" Alfred stuttered, his mouth a-gape with surprise. Yao smiled up at him sadly.

"The government found out about Ivan and me, and they said that in- job relationships are forbidden. So they will transfer me. Ivan isn't taking this easily."

"How'd they find out?" Alfred asked angrily.

"Well, I was waking Ivan up like I usually do. And he was in a happy mood. He thought the government men where done pestering him aru. So, while Ivan was busy...you know" Yao muttered, blushing lightly, "they barged in, and they saw us...in an awkward situation aru" he mumbled. "They weren't very happy with what they saw...so...yeah...and now...here I am...fixing to leave aru..."

"You are not leaving" Ivan's angry voice said behind Yao.

Yao sighed, "Ivan, we've talked about this."

"You are not leaving!" Ivan said again, pulling Yao close to him. "I don't care what they say!"

"Ivan! Enough," Yao grumbled, pulling out of the embrace, "I can't work here anymore; if I do then you'll get fired."

"I don't care! I'll dispose of them if I have to!" Ivan shouted, a manic glint in his eye.

Yao placed a hand on his cheek in the hopes of calming him down.

"Ivan aru, please don't do anything stupid for me, and you know I'll come to visit you every chance I can," he said soothingly.

"but-" Ivan started, but was caught off by Yao placing a small finger on his lips.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to say goodbye to Yong" Yao said, turning and walking silently toward Yong's cell.

Ivan stared after Yao's retreating figure, the atmosphere growing colder and colder each passing second. His eyes snapped to Alfred and Arthur.

"What are you two doing here? Get out of my sight!" he shouted, glaring menacingly at them. The two quickly rushed away in Yao's direction, both losing any hunger they possessed. They heard Ivan yell at other inmates as he stormed away in the opposite direction. They managed to catch up with Yao, who stared at their scared faces confused.

"I don't think the warden's too pleased with your leaving," Arthur commented shakily.

"He can't take a goodbye calmly" Yao laughed, though it sounded strained. He had reached Matthew and Yong's cell, calling out, "Yong Soo? I need to tell you something aru..."

They waited a few minutes, hearing some shuffling inside. Yong opened the door curiously, smiling up at the three men.

"Come in!" he said happily, stepping aside to allow them entrance. The three men obeyed, staring in awe at everything inside. Yong had a small TV in a corner; stacks of DVD's and games around the screen, an old PlayStation 2 console lay peacefully in front of the TV. In another corner of the cell was a chest that was over flowing with books. On the bed sat Mattie, staring curiously at everyone.

"Dude! Where'd you get all this stuff?" Alfred asked excitedly. Yong smiled happily, "brother Yao got me many of these, Mr. Roderich got me a few."

"...We got to meet this Roderich guy, Artie," Alfred told his lover, grinning at the prospect. Arthur shot him down with a glare, the look telling Alfred to shut up, because they were here for a serious matter.

"What does brother Yao want?" Yong asked curiously, clinging to Yao.

Yao let out a heavy sigh. "Aru...I'm sorry Yong Soo...but the government...has transferred me to another prison," he whispered, wrapping his arms around his shocked brother.

"But Brother Yao works here" he said, his eyes beginning to form tears.

"Not anymore aru," Yao said quietly, wiping the tears from Yong's eyes. "I'm leaving today, so this...this is my goodbye. I promise to visit you..."

"No" Yong said sadly, "Brother Yao stay, no goodbye"

"I have to go aru...I'm sorry..." Yao whispered again, hugging his brother tightly.

"No" Yong said again, beginning to cry.

"Don't cry Yong" Yao mumbled, "I heard that Kiku is coming to take my place, you like him don't you?"

"No" Yong grumbled, "He hurt brother Yao"

"Don't say that aru...please at least try to get along with him...will you feel better if I call you every day?" Yao soothed.

Yong stayed silent, "visit everyday" he finally mumbled, looking up at him, hopeful.

"I can't do that...the other prison's too far away..."

"Then stay"

"I can't."

"Can't you just ask the government to transfer you back?" Mathew asked.

"If I did they'd just get rid of Ivan..." Yao answered, staring sadly at the floor.

"But you're the only one that can control the warden" Mattie whimpered.

"I know aru...I'm sorry...I pray that he'll be ok with you all..."

"Maybe if you explain to the government that we need you to keep the warden calm they'll let you stay" Alfred said, getting nods from the other three prisoners.

"They'll just say that Ivan's too soft on you anyway..." Yao mumbled. He pulled away from Yong Soo and headed for the door.

"Now really...I have to go." Yao opened the cell door firmly, jumping slightly when he saw Ivan, blocking the exit and angrier than before.

"Ivan, please move," Yao squeaked, going up and trying to push him out of the way. Ivan stayed where he was, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Nyet" he growled. Yao tried to move past him, only to have Ivan grab his sleeve. "You're not leaving."

"Ivan...we've talked...ten times already aru...I have to go" Yao sighed, finally squeezing past Ivan and heading towards the main gate. Ivan growled and turned on his heel, following him. Yao sped up, not wanting Ivan to grab him and lock him in his office, again. Alfred, Arthur, Mattie and Yong heard the two shouting at each other as they faded into the distance, all of them paled.

"Jeez...I'm gonna hate it when Yao's gone..." Alfred muttered. Arthur nodded slowly, watching as Yong silently cried on Mathews shoulders. Arthur walked over to them, placing a comforting hand on Yong's back and smiling sadly, his eyes conveying that everything would be okay.

"Didn't Yao say another brother was coming? Why don't you tell us about him" Arthur suggested. If anything, Yong Soo started to cry harder, shouting, "No! Kiku is always mean to Yong!"

"Why is he mean?" Arthur asked calmly.

"He is always yelling! He just doesn't like Yong!" the Asian cried, "and he hurt brother Yao!" Arthur started patting his back again.

"But lad...isn't family at least better than a stranger?" he asked.

"Kiku is like a stranger to Yong" Yong argued, wiping his tears away.

Mattie walked up and hugged him from behind. "It's ok Yong Soo, this Kiku guy can't be all bad...and if your brother is like a stranger, then you just have to get to know him better, eh?"

"I am sorry if I cause you sadness..." a small quiet voice came from the opening of the cell. Everyone snapped his head around, all eyes lighting upon a small Asian man with black hair and brown eyes. "konichiwa...my name is Kiku Honda, I hope we will be good friends" the small man said, bowing lowly and ignoring Yong's glare.

Alfred practically jumped over to him.

"Dude! I'm Alfred, nice to meet ya!" Kiku seemed nervous by Alfred's energy, but politely bowed, "pleasure to meet you" Arthur introduced himself next, gripping Kiku's hand in a quick handshake. Mathew was going to say hello, but Yong had made it impossible to move, his glare never leaving Kiku. Kiku glanced at them before looking away.

"It was nice meeting all of you, now if you excuse me, I must be going to check up on the warden..." he said, turning and leaving the room.

"Better not, wardens pissed about Yao's leaving" Alfred said.

Kiku turned back. "In that case...I will go save Yao from him, besides, the taxi is here for my brother."

"Brother Yao is not your brother" Yong hissed.

"I was raised by his parent like you, so I am his brother" Kiku said calmly. "Please don't be childish with me, Yong Soo." Yong lunged at Kiku, who skillfully blocked his attack with a wooden sword he was carrying. Yong attacked again, Kiku's sword hitting him and sending him sprawling down.

"Yong Soo, if you keep doing this I'll put you under restriction." Yong slowly got up, spitting on Kiku's shoes and yelling at him in a foreign language. Mattie covered his mouth in shock, like he knew what Yong Soo had said. Kiku replied calmly in the same language, starting to frown. Yong lunged again, this time kicking the sword out of Kiku's hand. Kiku grabbed Yong's foot and easily unbalanced him, once again sending him sprawling to the floor. He pressed one of his knees against the middle of Yong's back, and hissed something in the foreign language before he said "I told you to not mess with me."

Yong grunted painfully, "I hate you" he gasped, trying and failing to get up. Kiku growled, before getting up off of him. He looked at everyone in the room again.

"Good day, Arthur-san and Alfred-san," he said before walking out. Mathew quickly went to help Yong up, Alfred and Arthur staring at Kiku's retreating figure.

Mattie glanced at Alfred and Arthur, then at Yong, who was huffing indignantly.

"Um...would you guys mind if you gave us some alone time? T-to calm him down?" he stuttered. They nodded, Alfred grabbing Arthur's hand and dashing away.

They walked down the hallway, Alfred refusing to let go of Arthur's hand. "So, what d' ya think of that Kiku guy?" he asked.

"I'm not sure" Arthur answered.

"Neither am I...seemed kind of quiet..." Alfred said, thoughtful. They heard footsteps behind them, and turned to discover a tall, curly shoulder length, brown haired man.

"Who're you?" Alfred asked him, the guy looked like he had just been sleeping.

"I'm...Hercules," the man answered, staring off into space. "I'm...a prisoner here."

"What are you doing over here? You usually hang around the other wing" Arthur said, getting Hercules attention slowly.

"I...was walking around...heard commotion...and I decided to check it out" he said slowly, "then I fell asleep"

"Did you see what the commotion was...before you fell asleep?" Alfred asked. Hercules stared at him for a moment.

"I saw Yao and warden fight while walking away...then I saw this new officer walk by..." his eyes began to close. "I think...I'll go back to sleep now..." and just like that, the strange inmate leaned on the wall, snoring softly. Alfred and Arthur stared at him incredulously, before walking off.

"Okay, how the hell did HE get stuck here?" Alfred asked, turning to Arthur.

"Something about…killing animal abusers? I'm not sure mate," Arthur said thoughtfully. Alfred frowned, "he doesn't seem like a killer…" he said, putting his arm around Arthur. They walked silently to the kitchen, where it looked like a tornado came and threw up all over.

"...Wanna just skip the meal?" Arthur asked. Alfred nodded, turning around and walking away.

"So...now what?" Alfred asked.

"Don't know mate," Arthur responded.

"Alfred, I can see you for a minute, da?"

The two turned and saw Ivan, who had clearly been crying a bit.

"Sure..." Alfred said slowly, looking at Arthur for reassurance. Arthur just shook his head.

"I'll see you in our cell," he said, walking away.

"Can you come with me?" Alfred asked Arthur, who gave him a sad smile.

"Sorry mate, seems like Warden wishes to be with you privately" he said, giving Alfred a small kiss and walking away.

Alfred frowned as Arthur walked away. He felt a cold hand on his shoulder.

"Come with me," Ivan growled. Alfred obeyed quietly, inside shouting for Yao to come back. Ivan led him to his office, closing the door with a snap behind Alfred. Alfred jumped at the sound, readying himself for anything Ivan would do to him.

"Why so tense Alfred?" Ivan asked him, faking cheerfulness.

"Look dude," Alfred said, backing away from him, "I know you're all pissed about Yao leaving and all-" he was cut short as Ivan shoved him against a wall and grabbed at his throat.

"I am very pissed," Ivan whispered, his hot breath spilling over Alfred's cheek. Alfred whimpered, struggling in Ivan's iron grip.

"Why are you afraid? You act like I'm going to hurt you," Ivan growled, chuckling darkly.

"Let me go!" Alfred screamed, kicking as hard as he could.

"But I don't want to," Ivan pouted, his eyes showing something sinister. He stroked one of Alfred's cheeks.

"Stop being so scared da..." Alfred shivered at Ivan's cold touch, turning his head to the side. Ivan laughed, gently sucking on the exposed neck and quickly removing Alfred's pants. Alfred gasped and tried breaking away from him, struggling fruitlessly against Ivan's hand on his throat. Ivan easily lifted Alfred in his arms, carrying the flailing man to his room and dumping him on the bed. Alfred shot up, trying to get away, but Ivan quickly pinned him back down and straddled his waist.

"W-W-W-WAIT!" Alfred screamed, remembering Arthur's tip, "w-w-won't Yao get upset if you do this?"

Ivan thought for a minute. "He upset me by leaving!" he snapped, going to pull Alfred's shirt off.

"It's not his fault you got horny!" Alfred argued, pushing at Ivan's chest. Ivan stared at him, eyes wide. He leaned forward until his nose was almost touching Alfred's ear.

"It's the government's fault," he hissed, "They interrupted us before I could do anything, and I've been stuck with this-" he pressed his hips down on Alfred, "-ever since." Alfred jumped as he felt Ivan's erection.

"W-w-why didn't you just relieve yourself?" he asked, blushing furiously. Ivan laughed darkly.

"Why should I when there's you?" he tweaked one of Alfred's nipples, grinning when the man beneath him tried to suppress a gasp.

"Please...don't..." Alfred begged him.

"Don't what?" Ivan asked, leaning down to suck on Alfred's nipple.

"Ah! T-that! Let me go!"

"Why? You're making so many delicious sounds," Ivan growled, biting the nipple.

Alfred arched up unwillingly. "S-stop!" he choked out.

"But you seem to be enjoying it," Ivan purred.

"n-no" Alfred whimpered, tears forming, "I don't want to betray Arthur…"

"Don't be concerned about him...it's got to be getting boring, da?"

"Boring?" Arthur asked, appearing in the doorframe. "...Alfred?"

"Arthur!" Alfred cried, "I-it's not what you think it is! H-he, he's forcing me!"

"Doesn't look like it to me" Arthur grumbled, leaning against the door frame.

"What are you doing here?" Ivan growled, getting off Alfred. Arthur stared at him for a second.

"I was hiding from the frog, and passed by your door when I heard the git yell" he answered. "I thought it was a cry for help...but maybe not..."

"It was a cry for help Artie! I swear!" Alfred wailed, climbing off the bed and flinging himself on Arthur. Arthur placed his arms loosely around Alfred, sending Ivan a mild glare.

"Artie, you're my savior!"

"Git" Arthur said, getting a curious look from Alfred, "put your clothes back on" Alfred complied, snatching up his discarded clothes and pulling them back on.

"You okay?" Arthur asked him, smoothing out a wrinkle. Alfred nodded, clinging to Arthur like a monkey. "Come on then...let's get out of here..."

"Who said you two can go?" Ivan asked coldly, grabbing both men by the collars and flinging them on the bed. Alfred turned to Arthur, fear showing in his eyes. Arthur gave Alfred the same expression, not knowing what they were going to face.

"Do you have any brilliant plans, Artie?" Alfred whispered.

"None that can help us with the warden" Arthur whispered back. "Unless the distraction plan we told the lad works"

"Ok...uh... so how's your day been, Artie?"

"Terrible...yours?"

"Well, it started out okay, but now, it's really bad."

"Please stop talking" Ivan said, making both men jump. While the two were talking, Ivan had casually taken off his scarf and shirt, showing off all the old scars he has on his chest and back. Arthur's eyes widened, and Alfred visibly paled.

"W-where'd you get all those scars?" Arthur asked timidly, hoping the question will distract Ivan. Ivan looked annoyed, but sat down and began pointing at the scars, starting with a large scar on his side.

"This is from when I was young, fighting off some rapist, this is from an inmate that tried to kill me when I started off as an officer..." On and on he went, casually telling them how each scar was made and sometimes adding about how he punished whoever gave it to him. "And this one is surprisingly from Lillie's uncle, he put up quite a fight actually," he said, pointing to the last, small scar.

"He had a gun" Ivan laughed, "pulled it out and shot me, I enjoyed killing him," he chuckled evilly. "But...I feel rather odd, me being the only one shirtless da..."

"then put on a shirt" Alfred whimpered, clinging to Arthur.

"Hmmm, I can't find one," Ivan answered.

"Check your closet" Arthur mumbled.

"I don't want to."

"Jeez, are you always this childish with Yao?" Alfred grumbled, flinching when he realized he said it out loud.

Ivan walked over and grabbed Alfred's head, pushing it into the mattress. "Don't you mention him," he growled. Alfred began to struggle, flailing around as his lungs begged for air.

"Cut it out!" Arthur snapped, pushing Ivan away as hard as he could. Ivan relinquished his grip on Alfred, Alfred in turn clutching Arthur and taking great, heaving breaths. Arthur stroked his hair, whispering soothing words.

"Stop over reacting" Ivan sighed, lying down on the bed. Arthur sent him a glare, Alfred stiffening and drawing closer to him.

"It's only natural to be afraid of someone who almost killed you" Arthur growled.

"I didn't try to kill him da" Ivan argued, "he just angered me by mentioning Yao"

"Well next time remember your own strength," Arthur snapped at him. Ivan sent an icy glare at Arthur, who shivered but kept his gaze steady. Ivan slowly traced his hand along Alfred's side, his gaze never leaving Arthur's. Alfred quickly squirmed away from Ivan's cold touch. Arthur softly stroked Alfred's cheek, trying to calm him down.

"Why do care so much about him Arthur?" Ivan asked, "You know the rules of the prison, and you know sooner or later it'll get boring for you two"

"Because I love him," Arthur answered slowly, "And, it never gets boring, with Alfred."

Ivan just stared at him, his eye's misting over as he got lost in thought.

"You really think that, Artie?" Alfred asked him. Arthur nodded slowly, blushing furiously.

"We do have a good time, huh?" Alfred asked slyly, momentarily forgetting who was lying beside him. Arthur flicked him on the nose, watching as Ivan looked at the ceiling blankly. Alfred turned his head to look at him.

"Uh...you ok?" Ivan turned his head and stared at him, though it looked like he had no clue who he was. "Uh...Ivan...um..." Alfred muttered, unsure of what to say. Ivan blinked, getting up quickly and walking over to a drawer, moving stuff around until he found a small container of pills. He quietly took one pill dry, putting the container away and plopping down on the bed.

"Why...did Yao leave me?" Ivan asked to no one, staring up at the ceiling like a lost little boy.

Arthur sat up. "I don't know mate..."

"I didn't do anything wrong..." Ivan murmured, flicking a piece of lint on his pillow, "I made sure he was happy, gave him many stuffed pandas..." he looked down at the ground.

"It's not fair!" he cried. "I want Yao back!"

"look...Ivan" Arthur said slowly, making Ivan stare at him curiously, " Yao didn't seem to want to leave either, and I'm sure he'll call and visit when he can," he thought a minute, "In a way, wouldn't that make the relationship even more special, because you'll be so happy to see him again?"

Ivan shook his head, "Yao will find another, he was with someone before I used him, he'll go back to him" he mumbled, covering his face with his hands.

"You don't know that Ivan..." Arthur tried consoling him.

"I do!" Ivan argued, "Yao said that he loved him! And it took me a year to convince him to leave him"

"That's the point, 'loved.' He may have loved this person in the past, but that doesn't mean he still does."

"He still does" Ivan sighed, "He always compares me to him, and he's always going on about all the fun time he had with him."

"But dude, you don't even know if this guy even goes to same prison as Yao!" Alfred interjected.

"I looked it up," Ivan murmured, "He doesn't go the prison, but they do live in the same apartment complex" he looked up at the ceiling again. "It's pointless to think he'll come back..."

"Well...why don't you visit him?" Alfred suggested.

Ivan shook his head, "Yao told me if I go to his home, he'll just kick me out"

"Why would he say that?" Arthur asked, getting a sheepish laugh from Ivan.

"The last time I did that...he got kicked out of the apartment complex"

"Why? What happened?" Alfred asked him.

"Screaming too loud," Ivan answered, mouth twitching to form a brief smirk. "And...If I remember right...the blinds were open too..." Arthur and Alfred blushed brightly, their imagination picturing very graphic scenarios.

"I wonder how the other one took the news..."

"Wait you guys did THAT while Yao was still dating the other dude?" Alfred asked, getting a nod from Ivan. "Dude...that was pretty badass..."

"Da...And those screams weren't ones of protest either," Ivan added. "Though after he hit me with a wok..."

"Wok?" Alfred asked, wondering what type of weapon that was.

"It's this large bowl thing" Ivan explained, "the Chinese use it to cook...though Yao uses it as a weapon," he rubbed a spot on his head, like he was remembering some past injury.

"How'd the other lad find out?" Arthur asked.

"Well, the blinds were open weren't they? Pretty much everyone knew by the end of the day." Ivan laughed, "Yao almost killed me when the other one found out," he turned serious again, "But you would've thought they'd had broken up, seeing as how much Yao enjoyed it..."

"Why didn't he" Alfred asked, lost in the story time.

"I don't know why..." Ivan answered slowly. "I think because Yao said it was just an accident..."

"How is having sex with someone else an accident?" Arthur asked, wondering what idiot would accept that.

"I don't know, but the other one bought it," Ivan said sadly. He glanced at the two still on his bed. "...You two are free to go, if you want," he told them. The two prisoners nodded, getting up from the bed and walking quietly out the room.

"Jeez...I really hate that Yao's gone..."Alfred mumbled. Arthur nodded, "It can't be helped, and to think Yao had such an influence on Ivan..."

"I wish those government dudes didn't walk in on them" Alfred whined, running a hand through his hair. "Man...I was right, the government ruins everything..."

Arthur laughed softly at Alfred's comment.

"Well, not always, I mean...in a way...the government brought us together..." he said. Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist.

"That's the only good thing the governments done" he grumbled. They heard hurried footsteps behind them. Alfred turned around.

"What's the ru-HEY!" he shouted as he ducked and avoided the fist that came flying at him. A very angry Juan simply growled and threw another punch at Alfred, this time making contact. Alfred stumbled from the force of it, quickly regaining his balance and raising his own fist.

"What the hell do you want man?" he shouted.

"I need you be my punching bag" Juan growled, shoving Alfred into a wall, hitting him again.

"Get the fuck away from me!" Alfred shouted, shooting his arms out and shoving Juan away. Juan stumbled, but again threw his weight on Alfred, crushing Alfred. He grabbed Alfred's throat with his free hand, squeezing hard. Alfred struggled, it was getting harder and harder to breathe, he was losing consciousness...where was Arthur...

There was a shout and a loud _**thunk**_, and Alfred felt the grip on his throat let go. He gasped and took several deep breaths, staring wildly around. His eyes lighted upon Arthur, who was panting from a fast run and clutching a Harry Potter book in his hand; thank God those things were so thick and heavy.

"You okay?" Arthur asked, worry showing all over his face. Alfred walked up to him shakily, pulling Arthur into a fierce embrace and nodding.

"Thank you for having those thick books Artie" Alfred sighed, rubbing his head against Arthur's.

"They're even better if you actually read them," Arthur commented.

"No way!" Alfred smiled, "I have better things to do than read"

"Like what?" Arthur asked him, mouth forming a smirk.

"Like you."

Arthur blushed bright red, turning his head away from Alfred. "...What are we gonna do about him?" Alfred looked down at Juan, who showed no signs of waking up soon.

"Let's leave him there" Alfred suggested. Arthur just shrugged his shoulders in agreement, letting Alfred grab him and carry him. Alfred happily carried Arthur and the book to their cell. Arthur just stared at Alfred's chest, something inside him wanting to tease/ torture the man. His hand brushed against Alfred's throat, and he noticed faint bruises starting to appear from where Juan had nearly choked him. He slowly leaned over and began kissing the bruises, staring at Alfred curiously when he felt the man stiffen.

"What's wrong?" he whispered innocently, "I'm just kissing the bruises Juan gave you" Arthur didn't wait for an answer, just went back to kissing Alfred's neck.

"To make you feel better," he added after several more kisses. Alfred nodded, walking faster to their cell.

"Is it working?" Arthur asked coyly.

"You have no idea" Alfred groaned, skidding to a stop in front of their cell. Arthur laughed as Alfred fumbled with opening the door.

"Why don't you tell me then?" he teased, licking Alfred's earlobe.

"Or are you too distracted to answer me?" he asked, biting down on his earlobe. Alfred almost dropped Arthur, letting a small whimper escape his lips.

"That didn't hurt, did it?" Arthur purred, wrapping his body around Alfred tighter, in case the man actually did drop him.

"n-no" Alfred panted, giving up on opening the door and grinding his hips.

Arthur smirked. "Really? Right here?" he asked, gazing up at Alfred with half-lidded eyes.

"I can't get the damn cell open" Alfred moaned, continuing to grind against Arthur.

Arthur let loose a long sigh.

"So helpless," he laughed. Arthur let go of Alfred, who grabbed his hips. Arthur hissed at Alfred's hormones, easily opening the door and pulling the man inside. Once they were in, Alfred practically jumped on Arthur, knocking him onto the bed and pinning him down.

"So impatient" Arthur purred, watching as Alfred ripped their clothes off. Alfred merely growled in response, smashing his mouth against Arthur's and tracing his tongue along the other's bottom lip. Arthur moaned and allowed Alfred to do whatever he wished, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him closer.

"Alfred..." he moaned as the other tweaked one of his nipples. He groaned loudly as he felt Alfred grabbed his member.

"You're so noisy Artie" Alfred laughed, rubbing the tip softly.

"Go to hell," Arthur panted, bucking his hips up.

"Only if you go with me" Alfred purred, leaning down to suck on one of Arthur's hardening nipples. Arthur gasped when he felt Alfred's tongue swirl around the nub, arching his back in pure bliss. Alfred took this chance to stick a finger in Arthur, wanting to prepare him correctly. Arthur whimpered from the sudden intrusion, but was silent when Alfred slipped in a second and third. Alfred started moving his fingers around, grinning when Arthur practically screamed his name when they brushed against his prostate.

"Does it feel good?" Alfred asked, moving his fingers so they touched his prostate repeatedly.

"Y-yes," Arthur moaned, a strangled yell escaping his throat.

"How good?" Alfred purred, his other hand stroking Arthur's ignored member.

"R-really, ahhh, really...nnnnn," Arthur couldn't get a coherent sentence out, closing his eyes and enjoying all the pleasure waves that hit his body.

"Alfred..." he moaned again, louder than before. Arthur screamed as he came, digging his nails into Alfred's back. Alfred hissed from the slight pain, leaning forward and catching Arthur in a passionate kiss. Alfred slowly removed his fingers, positioning himself carefully.

"Are you ready Artie?" he whispered. Arthur nodded, spreading his legs a bit more. Alfred gave him a soft kiss on the forehead before slowly pushing in, shivering in pleasure as he felt Arthur's walls tighten around his member. He started thrusting slowly at first, picking up his pace when Arthur begged for more. Alfred began to pump Arthur again, crashing his lips against Arthur's hungrily. Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred's shoulders, panting deliciously in his ear.

"Arthur..." Alfred moaned, thrusting harder as he felt close. Arthur was screaming his name once more. Alfred thrusted a few more times before cumming inside of Arthur, who came a little while after. They both lay there, their breath returning to normal. Alfred pulled out, rolling off Arthur and curling up next to him. He wrapped his arms around Arthur's body protectively.

"No one's going to take me away Alfred" Arthur teased, placing small kisses on Alfred's face.

Alfred just clung to him tighter. "Just in case they do,"

"Now, who would want this used pimp?" Arthur grumbled, playing with Alfred's cow lick.

"I do," Alfred replied.

"Other than you" Arthur said, resting his head on Alfred's chest.

"I could think of a lot of people," Alfred told him.

"And who might these people be?" Arthur asked absently, tracing muscle lines on Alfred's chest.

"There's Francis...and uh...Antonio...and...Uh...umm...Kiku..."

"Antonio is happy with Lovino, and we've just met Kiku, how do you know he'd want me?" Arthur muttered.

"...I hate it when you point out the flaws in my logic," Alfred grumbled, pouting. Arthur smiled, pinching Alfred's cheek.

"But I'm right about Francis."

"The frog doesn't count, he wants everyone" Arthur argued, biting Alfred's shoulder.

"Ow!" Alfred took a sharp intake of breath.

"Okay! Okay! I can't think of anyone, other than me, that would want a used pimp," he grumbled. "And what are you, a vampire?"

"If you want me to be" Arthur teased, kissing where he bit.

"That actually sounds kind of appealing," Alfred smirked.

"Really now?"

"Really really."

"How so?"

"I don't know, it just does," Arthur furrowed his brows, shrugging and going back to bite Alfred's shoulder. He bit down slightly harder when he reached the other's neck, making Alfred gasp.

Arthur bit down harder. "I vant to zuck your blood," he said in his most cheesy vampire voice. Alfred laughed.

"Go ahead my love" he purred, making Arthur blush deeply. He pushed Alfred's shoulders down and bit with all his might, actually drawing blood. Alfred yipped at the pain, staring at Arthur as he licked the blood off.

"I've marked you as mine now," Arthur purred, Alfred smiled.

"My turn to mark you" he whispered, pinning Arthur down and beginning to suck on his neck. Arthur sighed, flinching slightly when Alfred bit down on a sensitive spot. Alfred moved away from the spot to find another, gently sucking until a welt appeared. He smiled at the mark, happy that Arthur was his.

"I love you," he breathed.

"Love you too git" Arthur whispered, gently rubbing Alfred's mark.

Alfred smiled before collapsing on top of Arthur, the latter giving a loud 'oof!' and flailing beneath him. "Get off of me! You're heavy!" he shouted in a muffled voice.

"No way! You're gonna be my pillow tonight!" Alfred laughed.

"Then don't kill your pillow!" Arthur grunted, pushing the laughing American to the side. Alfred just laughed, snuggling close to Arthur. Arthur grunted but allowed the too happy American use his chest as a pillow, gently combing Alfred's short hair. Alfred fell asleep almost instantly, drooling slightly. Arthur frowned as he felt Alfred's drool on his chest, but did his best to ignore him and slept somewhat peacefully.

* * *

**hoped you liked.**

**please review, I would really like to hear your opinions :)**


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own hetalia, jus this story idea  
hope you all enjoy, please inform me if you find any errors

* * *

Arthur woke up angrily at dawn, cursing himself for having another nightmare. He couldn't remember the exact details of it, but the fear which woke him made him almost shove the still sleeping Alfred of the bed. Almost. He carefully shifted, not wanting to wake Alfred just because he had a bad dream. Alfred grumbled in his sleep as his unconscious mind felt the bed shift, turning and pulling a pillow over his head. Arthur laughed quietly at Alfred's cuteness. He carefully shifted under Alfred's head, carefully making sure Alfred didn't wake from him getting up, putting on his clothes. He took one last look at Alfred's sleeping form before slipping out the door. He walked around the quiet prison, reaching the door to the yard. He casually walked outside, getting drenched by cold, heavy rain drops. He quietly cursed the weather, walking around until he was under the bleachers. He knew he should probably go back inside and dry himself off, but he really needed somewhere quiet to have a chat with himself. He sighed and listened to the raindrops hitting the bleachers, clearing his head.

"**Now, what would little Arthur want to talk about?"** the pirates sarcastic voice asked, giving Arthur a small head ache.

_Nothing important at all wanker, just wanted a little chat about the weather_ Arthur snapped back.

"**Now now, no need to be snappy"** the pirate laughed, appearing in front of Arthur, **"now, what do you really want to talk about?"**

Arthur scowled at his other self for a second. "About...what Ivan said earlier..."

"**What about it?" **

"About what he meant by it..."

"**You're not making any sense…"** the pirate grumbled furrowing his brows in confusion.

"Oh bollocks, never mind then, it made sense in my head..." Arthur retorted, a heavy sigh escaping him.

"**Are you talking about Ivan worrying about Yao finding another mate?"**

"Yeah...and I'm afraid he's ganna take it out on us..."

"**Can't stop that"** the pirate grumbled **"my advice is to just suck it up and let the warden do what he pleases."**

"I suppose you're right..." Arthur mumbled in defeat.

"**But who says he's ganna do anything?"** The pirate asked

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"**He seemed rather pleased with just talking, and it sounded like he was really loyal to Yao"** the pirate said matter-of-factly, **"So I think you and the git should be ok."**

"Yeah..." Arthur said, shivering from the sudden chill.

"**Is that all that's on your mind?"**

"I guess..." Arthur mumbled, sneezing loudly.

The pirate raised his eyebrows at him, unconvinced, but said nothing more on the subject.

"**...You better get inside before you catch a cold,"** he noted. Arthur nodded, slowly getting up and running through the rain inside. He slammed the door behind him, a puddle pooling at his feet. He quickly ran to his cell, his nose beginning to stuff with mucus. Once he reached the cell, Arthur unceremoniously plopped down on the bed, momentarily forgetting that Alfred was still asleep. He heard a groan next to him.

"Nnnn, Arthur, what's wrong..?"

"N-n-n-nothing" Arthur murmured, removing his wet clothes and shivering like crazy.

"Are you sure? Why are your clothes wet? Were you thrown in a pool or something?" Alfred asked going and draping the blanket he was using over Arthur's shivering frame.

"There's no pool here" Arthur laughed, "I went out for a walk and got wet from the rain"

"Why on Earth would you go out for a walk in the rain?" Alfred demanded.

"I just felt like it" Arthur grumbled, snuggling closer to the much warmer Alfred.

Alfred smiled softly at him. "Sometimes you don't make any sense Artie," he commented. Arthur grunted, sneezing a bit. Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur's body.

"You're not getting a cold, are you?"

"I'll ask the officers for some cold medicine" Arthur sniffed, getting racked by a large sneezing fit.

"you're gonna get me sick" Alfred teased, grabbing his shirt and giving it to Arthur to use as a tissue.

Arthur grudgingly took the clothing and blew into it. "Maybe then you'll have less energy,"

"Even with a cold I'll be energetic! Ask Mattie" Alfred laughed, kissing Arthur's forehead.

"My hopes and dreams have just suffered a painful death," Arthur groaned.

"So you DID want to get me sick? Just so I wouldn't be energetic?" Alfred pouted, fake tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"W-what? No! Of course not!" Arthur stuttered, laughing a bit at Alfred's antics. Alfred continued to pout, turning his head to the door when he heard a quiet knock.

"Who's there?" Arthur asked. The opened slightly, revealing a very tired looking Hercules.

"What's up?" Alfred asked, staring as the man fought sleep.

"...new...officer...asked me to wake you for breakfast..." the man said slowly, "he's busy with Yong" he stared around the room blankly.

"You two...better get going..." he mumbled, turning slowly around and walking off.

"Why do I feel tired listening to him?" Alfred asked, getting up and grabbing a clean set of clothes.

"Don't know, I guess it's just his aura," Arthur mumbled, sneezing once more. Alfred threw him some dry clothes, wondering how he would take care of the sick Arthur. Arthur absently put on the clothes, running a hand half-heartedly through his still damp hair.

"After breakfast I'll go to Elizaveta to get some medicine" Arthur grumbled, getting up shakily and walking slowly to the door.

"Alright by me!" Alfred replied, happy as ever. He ignored the glare Arthur sent his way, entwining their hands as they walked to the cafeteria. They entered the cafeteria, getting in line for food and walking over to where Berwald, Tino, Mathew, and Yong sat.

"S'up dudes?" Alfred asked, grinning and sliding in between Matthew and Berwald.

"Yong keeps picking fights with Kiku" Mattie grumbled, giving Arthur a worried glance as the Brit had another sneezing fit.

"It not Yong's fault," the man in question grumbled, glaring at his plate of food.

"You attacked Kiku when he tried to wake us up" Mattie stated, "then you continued to yell at him while he dragged us to breakfast."

"It still not my fault," Yong Soo repeated stubbornly.

"Please stop being a child" Kiku's quiet voice sighed behind the group, earning a death glare from Yong.

"Yong will stop being a child when you stop being a prick" Yong growled, throwing away his food roughly.

Mattie looked scandalized. "Yong Soo!" he began.

Kiku quickly rushed to Yong's side and slapped him, the sound echoing in the large room. Every head turned to stare at the table, to stare at the small officer with his palm still extended and taking short, shallow breaths, and at the prisoner who was glaring up at him, a red mark still on his cheek.

"...Let's go, Mattie," Yong Soo growled, standing and stalking away. Mattie followed quietly, grabbing Yong's hand and doing his best to calm the shaking Asian. Everyone stared for a little while longer, before turning back to whatever they were doing. Kiku stood for a minute longer, before collapsing in the seat Yong Soo had previously occupied.

"What's wrong?" Tino asked curiously, getting a defeated look from Kiku.

"I do not wish to be enemies with my brother," Kiku mumbled.

"Then why do you continue to enrage him?" Arthur asked, sniffling slightly.

"He is always the one provoking me," Kiku said gravely. "It is just a reaction."

"Why d'es he h'te you?" Berwald asked, throwing away his meal scraps.

"He is convinced I hurt Yao by not showing my appreciation for him," Kiku answered. "Though Yao's wound was accidental"

"What happened?" Alfred asked, getting drawn into the story.

Kiku sighed, "well..."

_**Flashback times?~**_

Kiku was carefully practicing his sword play, wanting to please his adoptive parents. Even though they didn't really raise him-his older brother Yao did- he still wanted to somehow thank the couple for giving him a home and many siblings. Yao had been training him in his forms, saying the family took sword fighting very seriously and as a source of defense, though Yao preferred doing martial arts than anything else.

"Okay Kiku" Yao ordered kindly, something Kiku secretly liked, "show me your best fighting stance"

"Hai!" Kiku replied, quickly dropping into the form required of him. Yao circled the smaller boy, moving an arm or leg a little bit to correct the stance.

"Very good," Yao told him, standing back to admire the stance. Kiku smiled warmly, pleased with himself. Yao walked away to a small storage shed, taking out a straw man. He carefully put it on a stick, turning toward the curious Kiku.

"I want you to show me your best attacks on this" Yao ordered, pointing to the straw man.

"Hai," Kiku said again, face set in determination. He ran towards the make-shift opponent, jumping up and slashing downwards onto its shoulder. Then he spun around and slashed it again, across the stomach. Kiku continued to attack the straw man, moving back when he saw the straw man completely shredded. Kiku glanced at Yao curiously, panting slightly.

"You have to much energy" Yao scowled, "if a real man were to fight you, you would have become a murderer"

"I would have stopped after I took one strike if he was a real man," Kiku protested.

"Not the way I look at it" Yao continued, placing a gentle hand on Kiku's head, "if a man were harming the family, you wouldn't stop at just one"

"Of course I would not, I must defend my family at all costs," Kiku said.

"And with that you'll end up a murderer, and that's not acceptable" Yao laughed, gently flicking Kiku's nose. Kiku frowned, but said nothing further.

"Come now" Yao teased, "no need to get angry, why don't we relax, then try fighting again?"

"...Okay," Kiku said quietly, allowing Yao to lead him inside the house. Yao started to make a quick, easy meal, gazing at his younger brothers playing together as the water was starting to boil. Yao watched as Yong climbed on Kiku, then as Kiku ran away from the others, quickly hiding under his legs. Yao chuckled at the little one's antics, bending down and pulling him to his feet.

"Don't be afraid aru," Yao happily placed Kiku on a stool, handing him a knife and some potatoes to peel.

"If you don't want to play with the others, then help me make food," Kiku nodded meekly, quietly peeling the potatoes Yao had given him. Kiku peeled all the potatoes carefully, not noticing the others run around happily in the kitchen. Kiku's eyes widened when he felt his stool tilt backwards, his arms flailing around uselessly. He remembered falling, hitting his head on the floor. Then he remembered one of his sister's scream. He turned and saw Yao screaming in pain on the ground, one hand stretching behind his back. That's when he saw the blood. He screamed, instinct took over and he fled from the house, running until he finally collapsed from exhaustion.

It was dark when his adoptive parents and his other siblings found him, crying quietly in the neighborhood park. They took him to see Yao, who lay on his stomach and smiled weakly at him.

"Aru...I was getting worried about you," he said quietly. The others left them alone, which Kiku appreciated. Yao slowly got up, wincing from the pain on his back. He gently enveloped the sad Kiku into a hug, letting the small boy cry into his chest.

"You didn't have to run away," Yao joked, wiping the tears from Kiku's face. "It was just an accident."

"I hurt onee-chan" Kiku sniffed, staring at Yao's back, which was covered heavily with blood stained bandages.

"It's okay Kiku...I'm not that hurt," Yao told him, despite wincing.

"Yong and the others went overboard on the bandages," Yao laughed, lying back down, this time on his side, "they also said that they will all sleep with me tonight" he grimaced.

"But I'd rather sleep alone...I don't want some kid to kick me in their sleep."

"You always let us sleep with you when we are scared," Kiku stated, making Yao laughed.

"Yes, but those times it was one or two, not everyone aru" Yao replied, stroking Kiku's black hair.

"I don't even know if everyone will fit..." Kiku stared at the room, noticing all the plush pandas around.

"If they all smush together" he suggested, promptly snuggling down next to Yao. Yao smiled, jumping slightly when the others opened the door, all in their pajamas and carrying their pillow and blankets.

"Aru...I don't think..." Yao began.

"We're all scared for you Brother Yao!" Yong Soo exclaimed, getting nods from his other brothers and sisters.

"And if Kiku gets to sleep with you, we do too!"

And with that they all jumped and crowded against Yao, being extremely careful not to touch his injured back. Yao just sighed, getting smushed on both sides.

"The first one that kicks me in their sleep makes everyone go to their own beds aru" Yao grumbled, getting laughs and agreements. Yao lay still and whispered a tale to the children, each one falling asleep quickly.

_**End flashback~**_

"...after that Yong would cling to Yao more than usual, and he always glared at me, mostly when I had practice" Kiku finished, his face emotionless.

Everyone stared at him.

"But it wasn't your fault!" Alfred exclaimed.

Kiku shrugged; "Yong doesn't accept my explanation" he stood up, "Nothing will change his mind."

"Now, if you will excuse me, I must go" Kiku said, politely bowing and walking off. Berwald and Tino excused themselves soon after, leaving behind just Alfred and Arthur.

"Maybe Mattie can try to explain to him..."

"Yong seems too stubborn. The lad can try" Arthur grumbled, getting up and throwing his half-eaten food away. Alfred followed suit, grabbing Arthur by the shoulders as the Brit wobbled.

"I'm taking you to Elizaveta," Alfred stated, steering Arthur towards the infirmary. Arthur didn't fight, allowing Alfred to drag him to the infirmary. Once they reached it, Elizaveta took one look at Arthur and shook her head, smiling.

"Sick again?" she asked, getting out some medicine and an ice pack.

"I haven't gotten sick in over 6 months" Arthur argued, letting Alfred lay him down on the bed.

"And the last time you got pneumonia and nearly died. Were you out in the rain again?" Arthur didn't answer, just stared at the ceiling intently, memorizing each crack or marking on it.

"Arthur...don't be like that..." Elizaveta said sternly, turning to Alfred. "Well, was he?"

"He climbed in bed this morning soaking wet...so that's a yes" Alfred laughed, ignoring the death glare Arthur shot him. Elizaveta just shook her head again.

"Well, if it was just this morning, then you should be fine; with my help, of course," Elizaveta said, turning and returning to her other duties. Arthur took the medicine and held the ice pack on his head, staring at Alfred who rested his head on Arthur's chest.

"I never knew you had pneumonia Artie," he said quietly.

"Terrible thing to have" Arthur muttered, running his hand through Alfred's hair. Alfred purred happily as Arthur's hands scratched his head.

Arthur smiled, "What is it with us and cats?"

"Don't know, but scoot over," Alfred said. Arthur scooted and frowned as Alfred lay next to him, resting his head happily on the sick man's chest.

"You're gonna get sick git" Arthur grumbled.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take," Alfred retorted.

"Better be careful" Elizaveta laughed, "Arthur always gets the worst colds I've ever seen"

"Not my fault," Arthur grumbled at her words. Elizaveta shrugged, handing Arthur a thermometer. He took it, pulling it out of his mouth after a few seconds.

"101," he tells her.

"That's pretty high" Elizaveta gasped, "how do you get a fever so quick?"

"Don't ask me, and stop fidgeting so much Alfred, I'm not gonna die," Arthur mumbled, slumping back onto the pillows.

"But what happens if your fever gets higher?" Alfred pouted, lifting Arthur's shirt.

"I don't know you bloody git, but taking my shirt off won't do much good!" Arthur scowled. Alfred withdrew his hands, looking crestfallen.

"Relax" The smiling nurse whispered to Alfred, "Once he gets fever brain, he'll be kinder" Alfred looked at her, unsure of what she meant. Elizaveta said nothing more, and retreated, still smiling. Alfred stayed with Arthur until Arthur told him he was going to sleep, kicking the American out of the infirmary. Alfred grudgingly obeyed, walking dejectedly back to his cell, alone.

"Bonjour, Mon ami." Alfred jumped a foot in the air, staring at Francis, who had a devilish grin on his face.

"..What do you want?" Alfred asked gruffly.

"The usual" Francis said casually, stepping up and pinning Alfred against the wall. Alfred let out a small gasp as Francis attacked his mouth, his arms trying uselessly to push the man away. Francis pulled away, keeping a firm grip on Alfred's arms.

"Did you enjoy that, Mon cher?" he asked seductively.

"No" Alfred growled, grabbing a fistful of the Frenchman's hair and yanking painfully hard. Francis hissed, hand going up and slapping Alfred across the cheek. Alfred's other hand grabbed Francis's quickly, the angry American quickly lifting his leg so it collided with Francis's stomach. Francis took a step back, clutching his stomach in pain. Alfred didn't hesitate to kick the man away, then making a mad dash to the cell. Francis was close behind, grinning manically. Alfred dashed at full speed, turning a corner and almost ran over Vash, who was happily walking with Lillie again. Lillie squeaked and hid behind Vash, who had a bewildered look on his face.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked. His question was answered by Francis dashing past him, a lustful gleam in his eyes.

"...They're playing tag, Lillie," Vash told his sister, shaking his head as they continued in the opposite direction of the two men.

"Get away from me!" Alfred shouted as Francis tackled him to the ground.

"Non" the Frenchman purred, straddling the struggling man.

"G-get away!" Alfred repeated shivering as he felt Francis rub up against him.

"Why if you're enjoying it?" Francis purred, slipping a hand under Alfred shirt and pinching a nipple.

"I-I'm not enjoying it!" Alfred yelled, gasping as he felt Francis' hand tweak the nub.

"don't lie Mon amor" Francis whispered into Alfred ear. He planted kisses down Alfred's jaw and neck, paying special attention to his collar bone.

"D-don't leave a mark," Alfred gasped, his brain protesting about what was happening, but his body warming up to the idea.

"Why not, Mon amour?" Francis breathed, going back up and biting down on Alfred's ear.

"It'd be to remind little Arthur that you're not his alone." Alfred jerked up at Francis' statement, trying to squirm away from him.

"Get off," Alfred whispered, trying fruitlessly to shove the pervert guard off of him. "I'm Arthur's. No one else's!"

"Really? I don't think so," Francis purred. With that the Frenchman removed Alfred's pants, removing his own trousers and thrusting inside the struggling American. Alfred screamed, hands going up to latch onto anything within reach, which was unfortunately Francis' shoulders.

"It's good, isn't it?" he grunted, going at an insane pace.

"No...Stop..." Alfred begged him, Tears streaming down his face. Alfred continued to scream as each thrust hurt him, making him sure that he was bleeding, not to mention all the hickies Francis has left on his neck and torso. Alfred tried his best to ignore the pain, making him think of what to do when Arthur found out about this. He whimpered as Francis relentlessly pounded into him, hiding his displeasure as the man emptied himself inside him. Francis pulled out and silently pulled his pants back on, smirking to himself.

"I hope to have a lot of fun with you in the future" He breathed into Alfred's ear, walking away with a giant smirk on his face. Alfred laid there in horrified shock for a long while, finally getting up and stiffly walking away, blood and semen dripping down his legs. He went to the showers, wanting to clean himself spotless. He turned the shower on, letting the hot water rush over him. He watched blankly as the water washed away the blood and semen that was coming out of his ass. He absently grabbed for the soap, half-heartedly washing himself. Alfred turned the water off and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his body. He walked numbly back to the infirmary, sliding through the crack of the door.

"Where are your clothes?" A clearly fevered Arthur asked Alfred as the American crawled next to him.

"I guess I left them behind," Alfred mumbled, trying to snuggle closer to Arthur. Arthur laughed madly, shoving Alfred away softly.

"Now now, Can't get you sick now can we?" He teased, his face flushed and panting softly.

"Right now I don't really care," Alfred told him. Arthur stared at Alfred, confused.

"What happened?" he asked quietly, letting the American wrap his arms around his waist and burry his head on Arthur's sweaty neck.

"I don't want to tell you, you'll get angry. Angry and sick don't mix," Alfred whispered into the Brit's shoulder blade.

"Will you tell me when I'm better?" Arthur asked, staring at Alfred with fever clouded eyes.

"Course I will, although, you'll probably guess when you see me in the light," Alfred responded, softly kissing Arthur's forehead. Arthur frowned but said nothing, slipping back into fevered dreams. Alfred clung to him all night, too frightened to sleep.

* * *

hope you all liked


	14. Chapter 14

hope everyone likes, please tell me if there's any errors or parts you can't understand, i'll do my best to fix

disclaimer: don't own hetalia, just this story

* * *

Arthur woke up the next day, his fever had broken earlier, and he was vaguely wondering why Alfred was next to him, cuddling to him and fidgeting in his sleep. He could have sworn he kicked Alfred out the night before. Arthur looked down at the American.

"Alfred...what're these?" he asked, noticing the red marks trailing down his neck. Alfred woke instantly, gazing away from Arthur and fidgeting like a guilty child.

"Alfred...tell me," Arthur commanded.

"After you kicked me out last night Francis found me..." Alfred mumbled, clinging to the Brit, hoping Arthur's wouldn't shove him away in disgust.

"H-he's the one that left the marks, he did stuff to me...Arthur...I'm sorry..." he sobbed into the other's shoulder, surprised when he felt Arthur hug him back.

"Define 'stuff ' " he said coldly into Alfred's ear. Alfred shivered at Arthur's cold voice, more tears escaping his eyes.

"He...raped me..." Alfred whispered, "Artie...I'm sorry..." he cried as he clung to the Brit. Arthur said nothing, just patted Alfred's head and hugged him tightly.

"Alfred, don't apologize," he told him, "I'm not mad." Arthur stroked the back of Alfred's head, "If it's anybody's fault...it's mine..." he whispered, starting to tear up.

"How is this your fault?" Alfred asked, kissing away all of Arthur's tears.

"Because, I kicked you out..."

"You were sick and I was disturbing you" Alfred argued. "Artie, don't you start acting guilty on me..." Arthur didn't look at Alfred, simply shifted on the bed.

"Arthur Kirkland, I love you, so believe me when I say it wasn't your fault." Alfred told him firmly. Arthur nodded slowly, jumping when he heard the infirmary door click open. Elizaveta bustled in, Lillie following close behind her.

"Good morning you two" Elizaveta said happily to the two men in the bed, giving Alfred a curious look, since he was only wearing a towel.

"Morning," the two replied in unison, Alfred pulling the covers over his exposed body. Lillie smiled and said a small hello, following Elizaveta to her office.

"What are you doing today lass?" Arthur asked Lillie when she returned with some medicine and some water for Arthur.

"I'm helping Ms. Eli today" Lillie mumbled in her quiet voice. She handed Arthur the medicine and glass. "Ms. Eli said that this'll help the cold." Arthur nodded, gulping down the awful medicine and chugging down the water.

"Sure, if Lillie tells you to take you do it calmly. But when I tell you to take the medicine you argue with me" Elizaveta grumbled, patting Lillie's head.

"That's because you're not a sweet little girl," Arthur retorted, humor shining in his eyes. Elizaveta hit Arthur in the head.

"It's not my fault I'm not as adorable as this little sweetie!" She cried, pulling the nervous Lillie into a bone crushing hug. Arthur rubbed his head where Elizaveta had hit it, laughing loudly at the way Lillie was trying to politely get away from her grip.

"Eli, you have to remember your manly strength" Gilbert teased, rescuing Lillie from the older woman's grip.

"Shut up idiot" Elizaveta growled, "Why are you even in my infirmary?"

"I came to tell little Lillie here that she is not allowed to visit for a while"

"What are you talking about? Lillie's not in your care, you idiot," Elizaveta growled, hugging the girl protectively.

Gilbert smiled, "I'm just giving her warden's message" he snorted, turning and walking away.

"If she ain't out of here by noon, Ivan's gonna get mighty pissed,"  
Elizaveta sighed, grabbing her work phone and dialing quickly.

"Why does he want her out of here?" she asked, throwing a glare at the smirking officer's way.

"Beats me" The white haired man said, glancing over at Arthur and Alfred. Alfred fidgeted slightly under his gaze. _Had Francis told him what had happened?_ Gilbert's smirk widened.

"What happened to you?"

"None of your business" Alfred mumbled his face flushing. Arthur glared at the albino.

"Whatever, I already know anyway," Gilbert said, shrugging the glare and response off. Alfred visually paled, grabbing the sheets and lifting it over his head. Arthur growled, perfectly ready to pick a fight, but felt Lillie push him back down again.

"Get the hell out, your disturbing my patients" Elizaveta snapped. Gilbert obliged, laughing loudly as he paraded out the door. Elizaveta growled and locked the doors once the man left. Giving the three a sad, apologetic look.

"I'm sorry about him; he's a handful." she said, "I'll call Roderich, so warden doesn't get mad"

"Why am I being sent back to Mr. Roderich?" Lillie asked timidly.

"Well, I can't keep you here, since the idiot says" Elizaveta grumbled, turning away from everyone to talk to her husband. She silently talked, nodding slightly and putting the phone down.

"He said he's on his way to get you," she told Lillie, "How are you feeling Arthur?"

"Like I want to kill someone" Arthur grumbled, glancing at Alfred when he felt the younger man fidget. "Am I well enough to leave? I really must be murdering someone now."

"Nope" the woman laughed, "if you have that urge, it's best to keep you here"

Arthur slumped back onto his pillows. "Fine, but you can't keep me here forever,"

"Wanna bet?"

Arthur chuckled. "The usual?"

"What's the usual?" Alfred asked, popping his head out of the sheets.

"The loser has to pretty much be a slave for the winner for a week," Elizaveta answered. "Cook, clean, run errands for, etc."

"I've won some" Arthur grunted.

"But I've won more~" Elizaveta chirped in. "ah, I love when I get to boss Arthur around~" she laughed. "I don't have to do anything!"

"Slave driver" Arthur mumbled, "It sucks when you win."

"Well maybe you should try harder~" the nurse taunted. "Now, let me take your temperature real quick," Arthur let Elizaveta put the thermometer in his mouth, squirming a bit when he felt Alfred's cool fingers go up his shirt. He shot a sideways glare at Alfred, who looked back with a face of innocence. Elizaveta pulled the thermometer out of his mouth.

"Hmm...It's still a little high..."

"I'll be fine" Arthur muttered, shivering when Alfred's roaming hand grazed his nipple.

"I won't let you off the hook that easily, you're staying here for a little while longer," Elizaveta said, nodding her head firmly. She turned to head back to her office, oblivious to Arthur's squirms.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing!" Arthur growled as soon as Elizaveta was out of earshot.

"Having fun" Alfred said casually, tweaking one of Arthur's nipples. Arthur did his best to keep a moan in his throat. Why? Well because Lillie was staring at them curiously. She made to ask if something was wrong, but Arthur dismissed her with a wave of his hand, a quiet whimper escaping him.

"This isn't really the right time or place for 'having fun'" Arthur hissed, glancing over at Lillie who was casually fixing some papers.

"I think it's the perfect time and place for having fun," Alfred replied.

"You do realize what Vash will do to us if we traumatize Lillie?" Arthur whispered, gasping when Alfred's hand snaked down to his crotch.

"That's what makes it so exciting, and if you'd be less noisy, she won't notice a thing," Alfred whispered back, gently rubbing the semi-hard penis.

"You're evil" Arthur managed to choke out, panting slightly.

"You're sexy" Alfred joked, his eyes locked on Arthur's face.

Arthur's face turned maroon.

"B-bloody git..." he panted, shifting so he could hide Alfred's motions and his flushed face from the distracted girl. Alfred smirked, his thumb idly tracing circles across the tip of Arthur's manhood. Arthur shivered, biting his bottom lip to suppress his moans. He gripped the front of Alfred's shirt as the other started pumping, gazing quickly over to Lillie to make sure she wasn't gazing their way. To his surprise Lillie was nowhere to be seen.

Alfred laughed. "Nothing to worry about now,"

Arthur let out a low moan, resting his head on Alfred's shoulder.

"We shouldn't even be doing this in the first place," Alfred shrugged and continued to please Arthur, quickening a bit when he felt Arthur buck his hips slightly. Arthur bit down on his hand to prevent any more sound from coming out.

"A-A-Alfred...c-c-c-c-close" Arthur whispered, whimpering. He gave a loud cry as he released over Alfred's hand, not caring if the two females heard him. He held on to Alfred as his breathing returned to normal, sending a weak glare up at him. Alfred smiled and cleaned his hand, leaning and locking lips with Arthur. One of his hands found its way at the base of Arthur's neck, pulling the man closer. Arthur pushed away, lying on the bed with his back to Alfred.

"Did I do something wrong Artie?" Alfred asked quietly, sidling up next to Arthur.

"You know you did" Arthur growled, angrily shrugging off the American's arms that were creeping up his shoulders. Alfred pouted, wrapping his arms around Arthur's waist quickly and nibbling on the back of Arthur's neck.

"No I don't," he breathed. "Tell me." Arthur shivered but gave Alfred the silent treatment, wanting to punish the childish man.

"Artie..." Alfred whined, his breath tickling Arthur's earlobe. Arthur continued to ignore the man, pretending to fall asleep. Alfred poked and prodded him for a little while longer, finally giving up with a sigh, nuzzling his head into the crook of Arthur's neck and shoulder.

"Do you two always sleep so adorably?" Elizaveta's voice made the men jump. Arthur twisted around and shoved Alfred away from him, blushing furiously at being caught in an intimate moment.

"Aw" Elizaveta whined, helping a confused Alfred up. Arthur glared at both of them, crossing his arms over his chest and huffing. Alfred frowned, climbing back on the bed and laying on top of the still embarrassed Arthur. Arthur tried pushing him off, to no avail.

"You're heavy!" he shouted, angered when he heard the American chuckle above him.

"Well you shouldn't have shoved me away" Alfred laughed, entwining their limbs together so the Brit couldn't push him off.

"You're a bloody prat, you know that!" Arthur yelled at him, turning his head to the side to avoid the kiss Alfred was trying to plant on him.

"But you love that about me" Alfred sang, nibbling on Arthur's neck.

"Go to bloody hell," Arthur growled, lazily wrapping his arms around Alfred's shoulders. Alfred smiled and untangled himself, sitting up and hugging Arthur like he was a teddy bear.

"You're choking me!" Arthur called out, trying to pry off Alfred's hands. Alfred laughed and moved his arms to Arthur's stomach.

"Better?"

"...I guess," Arthur muttered, his own hands clasping around Alfred's hands. Alfred smiled warmly, resting his head on Arthur's shoulder. Arthur glanced at Elizaveta, who looked like a woman watching a soap opera. She was even starting to bloody tear up. Arthur sighed, leaning back into Alfred.

"What do you want?" he asked, getting a blink from the nurse.

"Oh! I want your opinions on something" she said happily, clapping and motioning someone over.

"Isn't this the most adorable outfit ever?" she cooed, shoving a highly flustered Lillie in front of her. She was wearing what the two could only describe as the cutest nurse outfit in the world. It didn't show any provocative areas, and was a nice pale pink. She had a small pink nurse hat on her blonde hair, slightly tilted.

"It's very dashing," Arthur complimented.

"If I was straight I'd probably ask you out" Alfred laughed, getting a deep blush from the girl. "I'm sure Vash will love it~"

"I don't feel comfortable wearing this in front of brother" Lillie mumbled, pulling the hem down slightly.

"Nonsense! I'll call him up right now!" Elizaveta exclaimed, rushing to find her phone. Just as she was about to pick the phone up, a loud banging came from the locked doors of the room. Elizaveta walked over and curiously opened, getting shoved to the side by Francis.

"What do you want?" Elizaveta growled, blocking further entrance. Francis smirked and shoved an injured Vash in front of him.

"Oh my goodness what happened?" Elizaveta asked, dragging the semi-conscious man to the nearest bed.

"Idiot tried to kill his therapist, ended up getting beaten by the guards, one of them got him pretty bad with a Taser." Francis told her, brushing himself off.

"I know you'll take good care of him," he said over his shoulder as he walked out. As he passed by Alfred and Arthur he paused briefly and smirked.

"Au revoir, mon chers," Arthur glared and threw the nearest object, which was a small vase with a flower, at the Frenchman. The vase flew and hit Francis on the shoulder, causing him to crumple to the ground. Francis cursed loudly in French, getting up and glaring at the Brit, who was glaring back darkly.

Elizaveta stepped in between the bed and Francis.

"Your job here is done, you're dismissed," Francis growled but left quietly, slamming the door shut. The nurse turned her attention back to Vash, eyes widening in slight surprise when she saw that Lillie had already fetched an ice pack and put it on his head.

"You're the perfect nurse" Elizaveta said, patting the girl on the head and going to remove Vash's shirt. "Can you go fetch an ointment? It'll stop the stinging from the taser marks," she told Lillie absently, gently patting Vash's sides and chest to see if he had any broken ribs.

"Vash? Can you hear me?" she asked, tilting the battered man's head up. Vash's eyes fluttered, a low groan flowing out of the man.

"What's your name, dear?" she demanded of him, patting his cheeks gently.

"None of your damn business" Vash grumbled, trying to focus on Elizaveta's face. Elizaveta laughed, grabbing the ointment that Lillie had brought back.

"It'll be cold at first," she warned, dipping her hand into the jar. She carefully placed her ointment covered hand on the marks on Vash's side, waiting for any movement from Vash. Vash stayed still, making Elizaveta look at him curiously.

"Is something wrong?"

"What the hell is Lillie wearing?" Vash asked, his eyes never leaving Lillie's figure.

Lillie started, blushing and fidgeting with the hem again.

"S-sorry brother, Ms. Elizaveta made me wear it..." Vash glanced at Elizaveta, who was smiling happily while putting more ointment and looking for anymore wounds.

"D-do you not like it?" Lillie stuttered. Vash shifted uncomfortably, motioning Lillie closer. Lillie complied, leaning over him. Vash quietly mumbled something into her ear, getting a happy smile from the young girl. Vash tried smiling up at her, but could only manage a lopsided grimace. Elizaveta put the ointment down, and asked Lillie to go get her something else. Lillie nodded and rushed away, a happy smile on her face.

"So what did you tell her?" Elizaveta asked excitedly, hooking Vash up to a machine to check his blood pressure.

"None of your business" Vash growled, staring at a spot on the wall.

The nurse pouted.

"You don't have to be so rude." Vash said nothing; just let the nurse do her checkup. She sighed after she had finished.

"Your vitals seem to be in order, I guess you're good to go," Vash nodded, glancing at Lillie who came back with a pain killer and water. Vash took the pill and water, gulping the water and staring at the pill.

"I don't need it," he told Lillie quietly, avoiding looking at her.

"Big brother...I know you don't like medicine" she said, making Vash flinch, "but this will help you ignore your bruises"

"I said I don't need it" Vash repeated, getting off the bed. Elizaveta roughly grabbed Vash's shoulder, pushing him back down on the bed.

"Take the damn pill" she growled, grabbing the pill and shoving it down Vash's throat. Vash choked from the suddenness of it, hands going up to push the crazed woman off. He managed to shove the nurse away, rolling over to the side and coughing like crazy. Lillie gently patted the choking man's back, worry showing in her deep green eyes.

"I'm okay," he gasped, standing up and glaring at everyone in the room.

"Hey why are you glaring at us?" Alfred asked, squeezing Arthur slightly.

"Please don't be alarmed if he does, brother just tends to glare," Lillie interjected, placing her small hand soothingly on his arm, making Vash relax a bit.

"Why are you wearing that outfit again?" Vash asked, pulling off the small nurse's hat on Lillie's head.

"Ms. Elizaveta made me wear it," Lillie answered.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to dress her up in something adorable" Elizaveta answered, hugging the small girl. "And everyone agrees that it's adorable," she added stubbornly, practically choking the small girl with her back-breaking hug.

"Adorable weren't our words...but yes I guess that works" Arthur mumbled, watching at how Lillie struggled against Elizaveta's grip. Alfred laughed lightly at Arthur's remark, giving the Brit a peck on the cheek.

"Right..." Vash mumbled, freezing when Lillie managed to escape Elizaveta's grip and landing on his lap.

"S-sorry!" she exclaimed, sliding off his lap and hurriedly standing up.

"Yeah" Vash mumbled, looking away embarrassed when he saw her skirt ride up. "I should go...it's kind of crowded in here..." he said, standing up and walking gruffly towards the door.

"This clinic can hold 35 people" Elizaveta said, a sly smirk on her face.

"I don't feel comfortable here" Vash grumbled, rushing out the door and closing the door roughly.

Lillie stared blankly at the door. "What was that about?"

"Your brother was running away like pervert" Alfred answered, smiling at a laughing Arthur. "I don't think he wants to just stay 'brother' "

"What do you mean?" Lillie asked. Alfred looked to Arthur, unsure of how to tell her. Arthur just shrugged his shoulders.

"Um..." Alfred mumbled, "well...uh..." he thought for a second, "I think he uh...like...like likes you." Lillie looked at him confused. Arthur face palmed at his stupidity.

"Lillie sweetie, has Vash ever...showed any special interest in you?" Elizaveta tried, getting a small nod from the girl.

"Well, in that case, what Alfred was trying to say was that maybe...Vash wants to be more than just a 'brother' "

"Is the way brother treats me not normal for a brother?" Lillie asked, her cheeks reddening a bit.

"Oh, I'm sure he's tried his hardest to act like a brother towards you...but I think now he's finding it a bit more difficult..." Elizaveta reassured.

"Why?"

"I'm not sure honey," the nurse told her softly, "You'll have to ask him."

"Brother gets uncomfortable when I ask him stuff" Lillie mumbled, sitting down and fumbling with the ends of her skirt. "Can I get out of this now?"

"Sure sweetie" Elizaveta sang, standing up and dragging Lillie back to her office to change. After a while the two women came out, Lillie dressed in her normal clothes, an old shirt and pants. Lillie thanked her for her kindness, and politely walked out of the infirmary. Elizaveta watched her leave.

"Such a sweet girl,"

"Let's just hope the frog isn't prowling the halls" Arthur grumbled, pushing Alfred down so he could lie down.

"Vash would definitely kill him then," Alfred laughed, positioning Arthur so that he was lying face up on top of him.

"That would be nice" Arthur sighed, shifting a bit to get comfortable.

Alfred laughed, "You really want him dead" he noted, hands idly tracing up and down Arthur's sides. Arthur elbowed Alfred in the stomach, rolling off the American.

"Of course I do, he's hurt everyone I know."

"Really now?" Elizaveta asked, picking up medical supplies and putting them neatly away.

"That man is a bastard," Arthur growled.

"Tell me something I don't know" Elizaveta scoffed; "I say they should castrate the pervert, he goes for anything that moves" she looked over at Alfred and Arthur.

"...You well enough to go?" she asked.

"If I say yes will you let me leave?"

"I guess I'll have to," Elizaveta said, grimacing.

"Thanks" Arthur mumbled, getting off the bed and stretching.

"Hey...do you have any spare pants?" Alfred asked, embarrassed, fixing his towel. Elizaveta stared at him curiously, before laughing and nodding her head yes. She went into her office briefly, returning with a pair of pants for Alfred.

"Thanks" Alfred said, putting on the pants quickly. He stood up, holding out his hand for Arthur to grab.

"I'm still angry at you" Arthur said, walking casually to the door. Alfred pouted, running to catch up with the retreating Arthur.

"But why Artie?" he whined, grabbing the man by the shoulders and spinning him so they faced each other.

"You bloody know why!" Arthur snapped, pulling away from the man.

"No, I don't" Alfred whined, hugging the struggling man. Arthur shoved him away, glaring up at the American.

"If you don't know then you're a bleeding idiot."

"I can't read your mind Artie" Alfred grumbled, picking the Brit up and carrying him towards their cell.

"You can't read the atmosphere either," Arthur grumbled, allowing himself to be picked up.

"hey I'm sorry I can't handle my hormones with you" Alfred murmured, kicking the cell door open.

"You need to learn how to," Arthur growled. Alfred shrugged, gently placing Arthur on their bed and going to close the door. Once that was done, he walked over to the chest and pushed it on front of the door, nodding happily. He then climbed on Arthur, ignoring the smaller man's protest and crashing their lips together. Arthur tried to push the man off, not wanting to let Alfred beat him. Alfred deepened the kiss, pinning the struggling Brit's arms down. Arthur gasped as he felt Alfred's tongue push its way into his mouth, momentarily forgetting his anger. Alfred took the opportunity to slowly grind his hips, receiving a low moan from the Brit.

"Stop it Alfred," he commanded, pushing Alfred's face away to stare into the American's clouded blue eyes.

"Get off of me," he growled, trying to sit up. Alfred reluctantly obeyed, placing his head on Arthur's shoulder, panting slightly.

"Bloody git," Arthur said under his breath, pulling himself onto Alfred's lap.

"You're starting to act like the frog..."

"Don't compare me to him" Alfred mumbled, wrapping his arms tightly around Arthur.

"You're making it too easy for me to."

"I'm sorry" Alfred whispered, "I just can't help it..." he looked away, looking like he wanted to say more.

Arthur felt pity stir in him.

"It's okay wanker," he soothed.

"No" Alfred grumbled, "I'll behave, I will do anything to be anything but that pervert" he said, stubbornness showing on his face.

"Really now?" Arthur asked, amused by Alfred's stubborn expression.

Alfred nodded, "I can forget about my erection" he added sadly, shifting so Arthur wasn't on said erection.

"I want you to behave, not hurt yourself" Arthur said, raising his eyebrows curiously, to see how Alfred would react.

"You have to make up your mind" Alfred whined, bucking his hips up.

Arthur smiled, "but you're so fun to tease" Arthur drawled, lazily propping his head on Alfred's shoulder.

"I don't think it's fun," Alfred pouted.

"For me it is" Arthur chuckled, his breath tickling Alfred's earlobe.

"If you keep this up I won't be able to control myself" Alfred grunted, heat rising in his face. Arthur laughed, lifting his head and kissing Alfred lovingly.

"We wouldn't want that, would we?" he breathed after they broke apart.

"I don't know anymore" Alfred panted, his eyes clearly showing he wanted more. Arthur laughed and kissed him again, harder than before. Alfred eagerly kissed back, timidly asking Arthur for entrance. Arthur complied, opening his mouth for Alfred to explore. Alfred let out a tiny moan, hands roaming Arthur's body. He pushed Arthur back down, and tugged his shirt off, without breaking their heated kiss. Arthur didn't protest this time, instead leaning into the touch. They reluctantly broke the kiss for air, both panting loudly.

"Are you sure about this Artie?"

"Shut up and kiss me" Arthur growled, grabbing Alfred's head and pulling it down. Alfred laughed into the kiss he was pulled into, hands tracing up Arthur's ribcage. Arthur shivered, the touch sending chills up his spine. Arthur in return began to tweak Alfred's nipples, pinching the nubs hard enough to bruise, almost. Alfred gasped, looking at Arthur with slightly widened blue eyes. Arthur gave him an innocent look, rolling them so Alfred was under him. He smirked down at Alfred, leaning forward and biting gently on his nose. Alfred gave a small frown, though curiosity was swimming in his eyes. Arthur smirked again, letting go of Alfred's nose and trailing kisses down his neck. Alfred moaned softly, arching his back as Arthur gently sucked one of his already hard nipples.

"Y-you're a tease," he panted.

"I'm just getting my revenge" Arthur pouted, making Alfred loose his ability to breathe.

"Something wrong with that?" he asked, pout still in place and lightly prodding Alfred in the stomach. Alfred couldn't answer, just continued to stare at Arthur.

"Say something git," Arthur growled, going down and biting Alfred on his collar bone.

"I can't say anything when you're looking at me adorably" Alfred gasped. Arthur frowned, pulling away from Alfred.

"And I thought you learned how to not say stupid things,"

"You never taught me anything" Alfred pouted, bucking his hips.

"Try learning from your own stupidity," Arthur said coldly, hands idly mapping out Alfred's chest.

"Can we talk about this when I don't have a boner?" Alfred asked, grabbing Arthur's hips and grinding roughly. Arthur rolled his eyes in exasperation, dragging Alfred's hands away from his hips and sticking his own in front of Alfred's face. Alfred tentatively took the fingers in his mouth, watching as Arthur skillfully removed their pants with only one arm. He blushed as Arthur looked at him with lust-clouded eyes, removing the fingers from his mouth and spreading his legs a bit. Alfred jerked up as he felt Arthur's finger enter him, still slightly hurt from Francis. Arthur stroked his head, whispering soothing words, slowly putting in a second finger. He gasped loudly as Arthur started scissoring, gripping the man's shoulders.

"It hurts Artie" Alfred whispered, letting out another gasp as Arthur stuck in a third finger.

"I know love, but it'll feel good soon," Arthur whispered, giving Alfred loving kisses. He pulled his fingers out and positioned himself, "I'll go as fast as you want me to" he breathed, thrusting in quickly.

"A-ah! Not s-so fast," Alfred cried, getting a nod from Arthur. Arthur slowly pulled out, thrusting back in slower than before. Alfred gave a low moan, arching his back up. Arthur continued his slow thrusting, watching Alfred in case he was hurting him.

"Arthur..." Alfred panted, gripping his shoulders painfully.

"That kind of hurts love" Arthur grunted, trying to find Alfred's prostate.

"Sorry...Arthur!" Alfred cried out, his vision going white. Arthur smiled and continued to hit the spot, enjoying every moan and scream Alfred made.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" Arthur grunted.

"N-n-no ah...it's...ah...good" Alfred panted, giving another scream as Arthur slammed into his protest again.

"So loud" Arthur teased, speeding up a bit as he felt close.

"Shut up," Alfred attempted to growl, instead, it came out as a whimper.

"Alfred!" Arthur moaned as came inside Alfred, his hand going to Alfred's erection. He stroked it until Alfred came as well; resting his head on Alfred's shoulder as both their breathing returned back to normal.

"I love you Artie," Alfred said, wrapping his arms around Arthur's frame. Arthur nodded, tracing the outline of the mark he gave Alfred.

"You won't ever leave me, will you?" he asked quietly, still tracing the mark.

"If I do I give you the permission to chop my balls off" Alfred joked, "but I will never leave you"

"That's good to know," Arthur breathed, stretching out on top of Alfred.

"Hey Arthur," Alfred murmured, "when you get out of here, what are you planning on doing?"

Arthur thought about the question.

"...I don't know," he answered at last. "Why?"

"Just curious" Alfred mumbled.

"What would you do?" Arthur asked.

"...I would help out at my dad's business" Alfred answered, "I still need to apologize to them for running away"

"You can apologize the next time they visit,"

"I don't know when they might again" Alfred said sadly, "I really miss them..." Arthur stayed silent, not sure how to comfort him.

"If you could work anywhere once you get out, what would you do?" Alfred asked.

"A stripper" Arthur joked, laughing when he felt Alfred's arms tighten around him.

"Don't worry; I wouldn't be in some cheap bar," he added, "some nice fancy one"

"I still don't want you stripping" Alfred mumbled.

"But I'd give you free shows, whenever you want," Arthur purred.

"I'm very greedy Artie, I don't want anyone else to see you" Alfred pouted.

"Then would you like it better if I just became your own personal stripper?" Arthur asked, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"I would love that" Alfred breathed, kissing Arthur.

"Figured you would," Arthur teased, kissing him back, "But how would I make any money?"

"...I will allow you to work as a bartender if you want" Alfred murmured, nibbling Arthur's neck.

"So now I need your permission to work somewhere?" Arthur asked, "What if I don't like that?"

"I will allow you to be anything but a stripper or prostitute" Alfred said, moving from Arthur's neck to his earlobe.

"And now that I think about it, people can be grabby at bartenders, so that's outta the question too."

"So I can't have any fun jobs?" Arthur laughed, nuzzling against Alfred's neck, "That's not fair!"

"Well, then whatever job you choose I'm allowed to work with you, I don't want some sicko near you" Alfred told him, "It's bad enough with Francis here."

"There's gonna be sickos everywhere, and what if I don't want one of them near you?" Arthur asked, his breath washing over Alfred's face.

"Then it's too bad for you, because I'm not leaving you alone" Alfred said firmly, squeezing Arthur tightly.

Arthur sighed, "So protective" he said, listening to Alfred's heartbeat.

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"Who says I am?"

"Stuff happens."

"I can take care of myself Alfred," Arthur told him gently.

"I know, but I could never live with myself if something bad happened," Arthur smiled at the American, gently kissing him.

"Nothing bad will happen, Alfred," he whispered.

"You don't know that" Alfred whispered back, "but I guess I'll let you do what you want"

"But then you'll be upset, and I don't want to see you upset," Arthur said. Alfred was about to retort, but he was rudely interrupted by a loud banging on their cell door.

"Who's there?" he called out exasperatedly, getting up and putting some pants on.

"Open the fucking door!" Vash's angry voice answered, followed by louder banging.

"Okay! Okay sheesh!" Alfred yelled back, shoving the chest out of the way.

"Even though I'm kind of afraid to..." Vash burst into the room, panting and extremely angry.

"What the hell did you two tell Lillie?" he growled, slamming the door close and walking over to Alfred and Arthur.

"What are you talking about?" Alfred asked, a glare forming from Vash's rudeness.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Vash hissed, walking in circles and scratching his head roughly.

"That you like Lillie more than just a sister?" Alfred said angrily, "Dude, it was obvious!"

"You have no idea what I feel about her! I'm the closest thing she has as a brother and now you make her think that!"

"She would have figured it out eventually!"

"I would have enjoyed continuing to pretend you idiot!" Vash roared, taking a menacing step towards Alfred, who stood his ground.

"Either way you would have to face this in the future" Arthur grumbled, covering himself with the blanket and stepping in front of the two men.

"Lillie would have been none the wiser if you hadn't' opened your big mouths!" Vash shouted, "You two and that woman!"

"Don't be putting the blame on us! If you hadn't have run out Lillie wouldn't asked any questions!" Arthur growled, nose to nose with Vash.

"If that woman hadn't have forced her to wear that stupid nurse outfit I wouldn't have!"

"That woman has a name you know" A calm voice interrupted their fight. The three men turned and saw a very well dressed man. Next to him was a worried looking Lillie.

"Why are you here?" Vash demanded her, ignoring the man.

"Mr. Roderich came to pick me up, but he wanted to talk to you. So I followed" she mumbled, giving him a small innocent smile.

"...You're leaving?" Vash asked, slightly thrown off guard.

"Apparently the warden wants her out due to your idiotic behavior with your therapist. Who may I say was doing a terrible job on you" the man answered.

"Shut the hell up Roderich" Vash growled, glaring at him.

Roderich simply shrugged, "same temperament as usual" he commented, "Haven't changed a bit."

"Neither have you, stuffy aristocrat as always,"

"Lillie, why don't you stay with Eli? Vash's foul personality is bad you" Roderich said, placing a gentle hand on the girl's head.

"But I want to stay with brother" Lillie pouted, going over and gently taking Vash's hand. She didn't notice the blush that appeared on his face.

"Can I? Please?"

"I still have no legal authority over you" Roderich shrugged, casually sitting on the no longer used bed. Lillie smiled, hugging her frozen and tomato red brother.

"I'm happy you get to stay Lillie," he choked out, tentatively hugging her small frame back.

"Now Vash, may I ask why you almost killed your therapist with his pen?" Roderich asked, making Vash flinch.

"...Pissed me off," he said blankly.

"How so?"

"...he acted like he knew everything about me" Vash mumbled, frowning when Lillie started to giggle. "What's so funny?" he asked her. Lillie shook her head, trying her best to stop laughing.

"Come on Lillie, tell brother," he said, starting to actually smile himself.

"N-no," Lillie choked out, laughter finally breaking through. Vash frowned but allowed the girl to laugh as much as she pleased. After she had calmed down, she looked up at him with humor still dancing in her eyes.

"Sorry," Vash nodded, carefully removing himself from her hug and sitting uncomfortably next to Roderich.

"You know, that's the whole point of a shrink, is to know everything about you," Roderich told him.

"Yeah, but him telling me bullshit about myself when I don't tell him squat is wrong" Vash grumbled, shifting a bit when Lillie sat next to him.

"Maybe you can actually tell him something so he can help you," Roderich said dryly.

"You know how I feel about that" Vash grumbled.

"Took me three years for him to tell me about himself" Arthur mumbled.

"Brother still won't tell me much about himself" Lillie whispered, hurt showing in her eyes. Vash looked away, clearly bothered.

"And we've known each other for more than three years..." she looked up at him, "How come you haven't told me anything?"

"...I didn't want you to know everything about me" Vash answered, avoiding her questioning gaze.

"Keeping secrets won't help your relationship~" Alfred sang quietly, getting a pillow flung at his face from Vash.

"Our relationship is fine," Vash said coldly.

"And what relationship would that be?" Arthur asked slyly.

"The one where I-never mind," Vash burst out, but then quickly stopped himself from saying anything further. Lillie looked at him confused, gently tugging on his shirt.

"Where you what, brother?"

"Nothing" Vash muttered, pulling away from her. Lillie looked like she wanted to question him more, but kept her mouth closed.

"You shouldn't be mean to women Vash" Roderich mumbled, "you won't get laid"

Vash stood up suddenly. "Don't talk like that in front of my sister!" he roared.

"You two aren't blood related" Roderich said coldly, "don't continue to call her your 'sister'"

"Shut up!"

"Big brother calm down" Lillie whimpered, hugging the angry man. Vash stopped his beginning tirade when he felt her small arms wrap around him, his temper flaring down.

"You should stop calling him brother, as well, Lillie," Roderich said.

"Why?" Lillie asked, still very much confused and innocent.

"Well, you're not blood related, so it doesn't make much sense to."

"But siblings that are adopted call each other brother or sister" Lillie pouted.

"You're not adopted siblings either," Roderich told her, smiling down at her with a fatherly expression. Lillie frowned, trying to understand.

"But..." she began, "if we're not siblings...then what are we?"

"Well, you could be friends, or something else if you so desire," Roderich said gently.

"...Friends?" Lillie asked, looking up at Vash who was at the moment looking very tired and annoyed. "Br-Vash...can we be friends?"

"If that'll make you happy" Vash mumbled,

"It makes me very happy," Lille said, smiling up warmly at him. "Does it make you happy?"

"I'm happy if you're happy" Vash muttered, glaring at Alfred when the man coughed. Lillie's smile grew, and she pulled him into a fierce hug. Vash stood there awkwardly, tentatively hugging her back.

"Isn't that cute?" Alfred said to Arthur, smirking slightly.

"I guess" Arthur answered, sharing the same smirk.

"I swear to God I am going to kill you two if you say another word," Vash growled. The two men laughed, whispering to each other. Vash started to bristle, before Lillie started laughing again.

"What is it now?" Vash asked the girl. Lillie continued to laugh, motioning Vash to lower his head. Vash obeyed cautiously, shivering a bit when he felt Lillie's warm breath. Lillie whispered something, making Vash choke on his saliva.

"Yeah...yeah they are...close," he mumbled back, getting curious looks from Alfred and Arthur.

"What now?" Alfred asked, "you want to know how close me and Artie are?" he grabbed Arthur around the waist, laughing.

"We're super close!" he exclaimed, planting a kiss on the Brit. Lillie stared at them in awe, then looking up at Vash curiously.

"Are we that close?" She asked innocently, Vash turned bright red, not sure how to answer that. Meanwhile Alfred and Arthur were laughing their asses off, Roderich joining in with a small chuckle.

"Are we bro-Vash?" she asked again, lightly shaking the stunned man.

"um..." Vash mumbled, "I uh…um...well..." he stuttered, stalling for time. Lillie just stared at him.

"Are we not close then?" she whispered, hurt starting to show in her eyes.

"...we're close...just…uh..." Vash mumbled, "I don't know...if...you wanna be that close..."

"What do you mean?" Lillie asked.

"You never explained relationships to her did you?" Arthur asked, pulling away from Alfred to stand next to them.

"Lillie," he said. "Alfred and I are more than just friends,"

"More than friends?" Lillie repeated.

"Yes" Arthur nodded; "Alfred and I are lovers, not friends" he looked down at her.

"You do know what lovers are, right?"

"Uh...I think so..." she mumbled, "kind of what parents are right?"

"Yeah, kind of what parents are, without the whole...parenting part." Arthur said distastefully, crinkling his nose at the thought.

"So...Vash and I...what are we then?" Lillie asked, her gaze shifting between Vash and Arthur.

"Why don't you ask him?" Arthur suggested, going back to sit next Alfred, who happily hugged him.

"Vash...what are we?" Lillie asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it in front of everyone," Vash mumbled, keeping his gaze away from everyone.

"Please tell me..."

"Can we talk about this in private?" Vash asked, clearly uncomfortable.

"Only if you promise to not avoid the question," Lillie told him. Vash nodded, gently taking Lillie's hand and walking out of the cell. Alfred, Arthur and Roderich watched them leave; each one wondering was going to happen.

"Well, I'll be at the infirmary if Lillie comes to find me" Roderich said, getting up and walking out.

"...Goodbye to you too then," Alfred said under his breath, earning a small chuckle from Arthur.

"We should start charging for entrance to our cell" Arthur joked, gently nibbling on Alfred's neck.

"We'd make a fortune," Alfred responded, his eyes twinkling with the sudden idea.

"Too bad no one carries money here" Arthur added, sighing and placing his head on Alfred's chest.

"Man, you always got to ruin my fun," Alfred pouted, hand going up to pet Arthur's hair.

"Just telling the truth" Arthur mumbled, purring quietly.

"Not even the guards have money on them?" Alfred asked.

"They are not allowed to carry those things, so we don't cause gambling and other stuff" Arthur answered, moving Alfred's petting hand to his back.

"I don't think that's fair," Alfred pouted again, massaging Arthur's shoulders.

"Nothing's fair Alfred" Arthur sighed, purring as he felt Alfred remove some kinks from his shoulder.

"I know, but I wish it was," Alfred replied, hands dipping lower down Arthur's back. Arthur gasped and shifted away when Alfred touched that spot on his back, biting his lips slightly.

"Sorry, sorry!" Alfred exclaimed, grabbing ahold of Arthur's hands.

"I'm sorry Artie!" Arthur nodded quickly, taking deep breaths.

"Don't freak out git, you didn't mean to," Arthur said gently, hugging the worried man.

"But I caused you pain!" Alfred whimpered, clinging to him.

"You didn't mean to love," Arthur breathed, planting chaste kisses over Alfred's face.

"I'm sorry" Alfred mumbled, "but I can't remember that spot, it doesn't feel scarred or anything"

"I know, when Dad hit me with the crowbar, he didn't really break the skin," Arthur told him, sighing.

"It should still have left some sort of scar" Alfred pouted.

"It's an internal scar" Arthur smiled, "now; may we please stop talking about my family?"

"If it'll make you happy," Alfred said, smiling himself.

"It'll make me very happy."

"Then what do you want to talk about?" Alfred asked, hands going up to massage a different part of Arthur's back. Arthur let out a small moan.

"what do you think Vash and Lillie are doing right now?" he asked.

"Don't know," Alfred answered, his hands going to Arthur's chest, "Maybe he told her how he felt or something,"

"Maybe" Arthur mumbled, staring curiously at Alfred's roaming hands. "Having fun there wanker?"

"Tons" Alfred breathed, hands trailing lower, slowly removing the knot Arthur made with the blanket.

"You enjoy stripping me don't you?" Arthur questioned, watching as Alfred pulled the blanket down from his hips. Alfred nodded, leaning over and gently kissing Arthur's stomach. Arthur shivered from the unusual touch, sitting so he was eye level with the American.

"But you're still a bloody git," he said, mouth twitching to form a grin. Alfred laughed.

"But I'm your bloody git," he sang, placing a kiss on Arthur's nose.

"You need to work on your accent," Arthur commented, "it doesn't sound right with your American accent."

"I'm sorry my accent doesn't live up to your expectations," Alfred joked, sounding like a New Yorker.

"Then maybe you should stick to your normal voice."

"But I love trying out new accents" Alfred pouted, this time sounding like a southerner.

"You're not very good at them," Arthur noted, grinning.

"Shut up" Alfred grumbled, roughly biting Arthur's ear.

"Getting touchy, are we?" Arthur purred. "That hurt you know."

"You aren't crying, so I won't apologize" Alfred pouted, this time biting Arthur's nipple.

Arthur gasped from the sudden bite.

"You bloody prat!" he wheezed.

"I love you too" Alfred said, gently kissing the hurt nipple. Arthur just huffed in reply, pouting.

"And you look so adorable when you pout like that."

Arthur glared at Alfred, "you really have to stop saying stupid things."

"I can't help it, you just make me want to say stupid things," Alfred answered, his hands going up to grab Arthur around the hips. Arthur grumbled something, removing himself from Alfred and lying down. "Why do you hate it so much Artie?"

"I just do git" Arthur answered, turning on his side so that his back was facing Alfred.

"Artie" Alfred whined, "don't turn your back on me" Arthur didn't respond, instead just shifting a little to prove his point that he didn't want to talk. Alfred whined a bit more, getting Arthur's message and sadly lying next to the Brit.

"There has to be a reason why you don't like it Artie," Alfred said after a few minutes, curiosity about the Brit's past getting the better of him.

"Enough Alfred" Arthur growled, turning so that he was once again facing him, "You need to learn to hold your tongue."

"I don't know what that means" Alfred said truthfully, going to place his arms around Arthur.

"It means shut the bloody hell up."

"You don't have to be so mean about it" Alfred pouted, snuggling closer to the Brit.

Arthur half-heartedly shoved him away.

"It's how I am."

"I know" Alfred mumbled, "but it still makes me sad"

"It's okay wanker," Arthur said, "you're just gonna have to get used to it."

"I don't wanna get used to it."

"Well that's too bad" Arthur retorted firmly. "And that's the end of it."

"Fine" Alfred sighed, resting his head on the crook of Arthur's neck.

"But you better get used to my stupid words," he mumbled as he got comfortable.

"Deal" Arthur murmured, slowly closing his eyes and relaxing.

"That was easy," Alfred commented, grinning into Arthur's neck.

"Shut up and sleep"

"Anything for you~"

* * *

please review~


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: like always, don't own hetalia C:**

* * *

Alfred woke up the next morning, relishing in the fact that no one had interrupted their sleep for once. He felt Arthur rolling his sleep, grumbling something. He smiled down at him.

"What are you saying Artie?"

Arthur stayed silent, twitching slightly.

"Are you having another nightmare, Artie?" Arthur twitched again, letting out a low growl.

"Arthur...?" Alfred whispered, shaking the sleeping man a bit. Arthur lashed out at his shaking hand, growling and smacking it away. The Brit opened his eyes slowly, confusion and annoyance showing in his bright green eyes.

"Artie! What were you dreaming about?" Alfred demanded.

"Nothing" Arthur grumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"You can tell me Artie."

"I told you, it's nothing"

"I think it's something."

Arthur sighed, blinking until he was fully awake.

"I can't remember what it was."

"I know you're lying," Alfred said stubbornly, watching as Arthur frowned.

"Fine" Arthur grumbled, "I had a dream about mum. Are you happy now?"

"Happy that you told me, not that it was about her."

Arthur grunted, yawning and getting up. Alfred pulled him into his lap, tickling the back of his neck with his breath.

"Where are my pants?" Arthur asked randomly, looking around the cell.

"You're the one who threw them somewhere," Alfred purred.

"I threw them next to your pants" Arthur mumbled, leaning down to stare at the floor.

"They might be under the bed," Alfred suggested. Arthur nodded, carefully looking under the bed, only finding his underwear.

"Where the bloody hell can they be?" Arthur said to himself. "It's not like they can go very far..."

"Why don't you just walk around in your boxers?" Alfred asked, getting up to help Arthur search.

"I mean, boxers are like shorts, so, yeah."

"I'm not walking around the jail in my boxers." Arthur grunted, "Who knows how many perverts roam this jail"

"I guess you'll just have to stay in here all day then," Alfred said.

"I'll stay and keep you company," he added.

"You'll stay and we'll end up having sex" Arthur grumbled, "plus what happens when we end up getting hungry?"

"...you always have to do that, don't you?" Alfred grumbled, getting a confused look from Arthur.

"Do what?"

"Ruin my fun. And logic."

Arthur laughed, giving Alfred a small kiss.

"It's what I do love"

Alfred pouted at him, puppy dog eyes in place. Arthur sighed, climbing onto Alfred's lap.

"What do I have to do to make you happy git?"

"You just existing gives me enough happiness," Alfred sang, hugging up against Arthur.

"Then why are you pouting?" Arthur purred, grabbing onto Alfred's shoulders to keep his balance.

"Maybe I like pouting" Alfred murmured, wrapping his arms around Arthur's waist.

"Pouting's my favorite."

"That's odd" Arthur smirked, "I'd think smiling would be your favorite."

"One of them" Alfred laughed, "I guess I have a lot of favorites."

"Really?" Arthur said in fake surprised, removing himself from Alfred's lap and grabbing his abandoned boxers.

"Yup, want me to start singing about it?"

"No" Arthur mumbled, putting his boxers on and laying back down on the bed.

"But I really want to," Alfred whined, lying next to him.

"Too bad" Arthur grunted. "The last thing I want to hear is your singing."

"Like your singing's any better" Alfred grumbled, getting a flinch from the Brit.

"How do you know?" Arthur asked, "You haven't even heard me sing"

"You do sometimes, in your sleep."

"I do not sing in my sleep" Arthur snapped, a small blush appearing.

"Do to," Alfred retorted, "Old songs, it sounds like." Arthur stared at the man wide- eyed, the blush on his face growing.

"I do not!" Arthur exclaimed, covering his face. Alfred grinned, pulling his hands away.

"Then why you acting like that Artie?"

"s-s-shut up" Arthur whined, curling up into a ball.

"Arthur! Don't be like that! I like it when you sing," Alfred said, prying him open.

"I don't believe you" Arthur murmured, pulling away from the American.

"I do like your singing!" Alfred continued, "It's so calming that I fall asleep like a baby"

Arthur peeked up at him.

"R-really?" Alfred nodded, "though once the song sounded scary, but it was still nice" he pulled Arthur closer to him.

"You're a good singer."

"Mm" Arthur responded, resting his head of Alfred's chest.

"You're just saying that."

"Am not" Alfred responded, rubbing Arthur's cheek. "It's one of the things I love about you."

"Right" Arthur mumbled. "That's an endearing quality, singing while someone is trying to sleep."

"Hey it's not so bad" Alfred soothed, "you don't sing loud, kind of like you're singing a lullaby" his eyes were twinkling, "Where'd you learn those songs anyway?"

"...I heard them from Mum around my house." Arthur answered, "She'd always sing in the mornings, or whenever she was cleaning."

"Did she ever sing them to you?" Alfred asked, his hand softly tracing across the other's shoulder.

"Whenever she saw me she'd scowl and yell at me" The Brit whispered, sadness at the memory engulfing him.

"I'm sorry" Alfred whispered, pulling Arthur close. "Your mom doesn't seem like a nice lady."

"She was a young woman" Arthur mumbled, "wanting to have fun rather than raise a rebellious child"

"Well, she should have thought about using a rubber or something if she didn't want that,"

"She was the type that thought that birth control would be enough" Arthur said. "Even then she forgot to take it every day."

"Well I'm sorry but your mom's an idiot"

"She was," Arthur said stiffly. "I'm surprised she didn't try to abort me."

"Maybe she didn't have the money" Alfred said, "but either way I'm glad she had you"

"I'm starting to be glad about that too," Arthur mumbled, averting his gaze from Alfred's.

"Really?" Alfred asked, tilting Arthur's head up to face him. "Wanna tell me why?"

"I'd rather keep something's secret git" Arthur said, wrapping his arms around Alfred's neck.

"Really now? But why?"

"I'm not telling" Arthur said.

"Pretty please?" Alfred begged, getting a shake of the head from Arthur.

"It's a secret I'm taking to the grave," he breathed, toying with Alfred's glasses.

"Now I really wanna know" Alfred said, amused by watching Arthur as he took off his glasses and placed them on his own face.

"Wow you're blind" Arthur said, squinting through the lenses. "Can you even see without these?"

"A little bit" Alfred laughed, "Everything's all blurry,"

"What in the world did you do to get so blind?" Arthur asked, taking off the glasses and placing them back on Alfred face.

"I don't know, my eyesight was fine, but as I got older it got worse and worse," Alfred said, "but maybe video games and horror movies also helped" he added.

"Maybe," Arthur laughed, jumping when the cell door opened loudly.

"Yong needs help" Yong Soo said quickly, walking in and closing the door.

"With what mate?" Arthur asked, ignoring Alfred's grumbling as he sat up.

"Two things" Yong stated, getting a nod from the two men.

"One, Yong can't be near Kiku" Yong continued, frowning, "second, Yong can't get Mattie to have sex" Alfred coughed at Yong Soo's last statement, while Arthur laughed at how blunt Yong said it. The Korean looked at them, confused.

"Did Yong Say something wrong?"

"no" Arthur managed to choke out, "it's just that last one's a bit odd" he laughed loudly, "What makes you say that?"

"Mattie stops Yong when he asks" Yong mumbled sadly, blushing slightly.

"You shouldn't need to ask!" Arthur chuckled, "Something like that..."

"But Yong doesn't want to do anything Mattie doesn't approve of" Yong Soo mumbled.

"Don't give him a chance to think about it,"

"But Yong doesn't want to upset Mattie"

"You're upsetting him by making him think about it!"

Yong stayed silent thinking, frowning when he understood.

"So...Yong doesn't need to ask?" he said blankly.

"Not in that situation" Arthur answered, still highly amused from the conversation, "Just do what you think is right, in the heat of the moment."

Yong nodded, "what about Yong's other problem?"

"Well...have you tried talking to him?" Alfred cut in.

"Yong can't get near him without wanting to punch him"

"You need to learn to get over that, stop being so stubborn,"

"Yong doesn't want to" Yong said stubbornly, crossing his arms.

"Dude, what'd he ever do to you? As far as I know you weren't the one stabbed in the back."

Yong stayed silent, "Yong may as well have been," he said at last.

"What do you mean lad?" Arthur asked.

"He hurt brother Yao; it was like hurting Yong,"

"Yao holds no grudge against Kiku, so why do you have to?" Arthur asked.

"Because! Because Kiku is not even part of family!"

"Neither are you" Arthur stated, getting a growl from the Korean.

"Yong was adopted when he was a few hours old, Kiku was adopted when he was 5 years old" he hissed, "There a difference!"

"Well then" Arthur continued, "Kiku has done nothing to you, so your grudge is pretty much pointless" he folded his arms across his chest.

"If you still refuse to listen to logic, then get out right now," Arthur turned his head away, ending the conversation. Yong just stared at Arthur, not sure what to do. After a few minutes of silence, Arthur turned back to him.

"Did you not hear me the first time? Get out!" Yong jumped and quickly dashed out the cell.

"Don't have to yell Artie" Alfred whispered, giving the other a sideways glance.

"Shut up" Arthur growled, turning away from him.

"Come on" Alfred whined, turning Arthur so he was staring at him. "You said yourself yelling at someone doesn't help them!"

"I am not going to waste my time helping someone who refuses to listen" Arthur snapped, angrily pulling away, "It's pointless with someone that thick!"

"You still shouldn't yell" Alfred mumbled, climbing on top of the Brit.

Arthur scowled up at him. "Maybe it'll get the point across if I do!"

"Fine fine" Alfred sighed, "just stop yelling at me Artie"

Arthur's retort got lost in his throat.

"...Sorry," he mumbled.

"Apology accepted" Alfred smiled, "now, am I allowed to have my fun?" he asked, hands splayed across the other's chest.

"Depends" Arthur smirked, "what type of fun do you mean?"

"I think you know what type," Alfred grinned back.

"I do" Arthur confessed, "but I want to hear it"

"How about you guess and I'll say if you're right?"

"That's no fun though"

"I think it is."

"Fine" Arthur sighed, "Do you want a dumb guess or a smart one?"

"I'll take whatever guess you want to give~" Alfred trilled.

"You're going to give me another massage?" the Brit asked bluntly. Alfred hovered over him, slightly shocked, before regaining his composure and laughing.

"Please tell me that was a dumb guess" he chuckled. "Do you have a better guess?"

"Mmmm" Arthur said as he outlined Alfred's chest, "you're going to have your way with me?"

"That sounds about right," the American breathed, kissing the Brit lovingly. Arthur melted into the kiss, reaching up and pulling the American closer. Alfred smiled into the kiss, hands trailing slowly down Arthur's frame.

"You better not lose those" Arthur grumbled as he watched Alfred discard his boxers.

"I'll let you borrow mine if I do," Alfred smirked.

"Gross" Arthur teased, making a grossed out face.

"It is not gross," Alfred laughed, faking a pout.

"How long has it been since you washed them?" Arthur asked, raising a bushy eyebrow.

"...Ok maybe it is kind of gross when you put it that way."

"When you wash them MAYBE I'll wear them" Arthur stated, removing Alfred's glasses.

"Not my fault that I don't know where a washroom is! And how can I see what you look like in them if you take my glasses away?" Alfred chided, blindly searching for his glasses.

"Haven't you seen me enough that you can imagine it?" Arthur purred, placing the glasses in a safe place.

"I'd still like to see it for real," Alfred said, turning his attention away from finding his glasses and back to Arthur.

"Hmm" Arthur purred, "I might have some fun like this"

"What do you mean?" Alfred asked, gently touching Arthur's thigh.

"You being blind leaves you very much vulnerable" Arthur purred, his own hand reaching up and resting against Alfred's hip.

"Really now?" Alfred asked, not sure about what the Brit was planning, "And I'm not entirely blind...I can see what you're doing...if I squint..."

"Right" Arthur breathed, his forefinger idly tracing circles across Alfred's waist.

"That feels weird" Alfred murmured, squinting down at the Brit's hand.

"Nice to know" Arthur whispered, moving his hand away. "Did you not like it?"

"No, just weird..."

"All right" Arthur purred, "how about this?" he asked, slowly rubbing Alfred's thigh.

Alfred shifted to his right. "That's a little weird too..."

"Good or bad?"

"I guess uh...a good weird...yeah..."

"Good" Arthur said, moving his hand teasingly closer to the man's private part. He heard a sharp intake of breath from the man above him, making him chuckle.

"You're rather sensitive, you know that?" he smirked.

"And you're mean,"

"I just like teasing" Arthur pouted, tracing his hand sensually back down Alfred's thigh. "Unless you're not enjoying it?"

"I would enjoy this a whole lot more if I had my glasses"

"Well that's too bad," Arthur smirked, "you're not getting them back for a while"

Alfred pouted, "And why not? You're just gonna let me go blind?"

"I like how you look without them," Arthur answered blankly, pulling Alfred into a kiss.

"Well, if you like it, then I guess I can live," Alfred said after they broke apart.

"Thank you love" Arthur purred, nibbling the American's neck.

"Mmhm," Alfred responded, enjoying the sensation of the Brit's lips attacking his flesh. Arthur carefully pulled down Alfred pants, his lips leaving a trail of kisses down Alfred's chest. He reached his hand forward, rubbing the American's backside. Alfred pulled the hand away, uncomfortable with how that felt.

"Why won't you let me touch you, love?" Arthur asked, pretending to be hurt.

"I'm not used to being touched like that" Alfred answered, his face flushing pink.

"Why not?"

Alfred shifted nervously, "I'm just not"

Arthur smiled slightly. "How cute,"

"Is not" Alfred pouted, "Don't go calling me cute."

"But you are cute" Arthur laughed, "in your own way" he ran a hand through the other's hair.

"Adorable, even."

"Am not."

"Are to" Arthur grinned, "And nothing you say otherwise will change it," he concluded triumphantly.

"Fine" Alfred sighed, "You really ruined the mood you know"

"I never felt a mood"

"Then why did you undress me?"

"Maybe I like undressing you" Arthur breathed, "Just as much as I like touching you," he added, running his hand slowly across Alfred's chest. Alfred shivered, squinting so he could look at Arthur's face.

Arthur smirked, "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"What are you planning?" Alfred asked suspiciously.

"Why do you ask?" Arthur asked innocently, wrapping his arms around Alfred's neck. Alfred just frowned.

"Because I want to know what you're planning," he said.

"I'm not really planning anything" Arthur answered truthfully, "do you want me to plan something? 'Cause I can" he brought Alfred closer to him.

"Although, I do prefer improv," he whispered.

Alfred gulped nervously, "w-what type of improv?"

"Whatever kind I want," Arthur smirked, biting Alfred's earlobe.

"I'm interested" Alfred breathed, gently pushing Arthur down on the bed.

"Knew you would be," Arthur responded, allowing himself to be pushed down. He let out a soft sigh as Alfred trailed kisses down his jawline. Alfred leaned forward, catching the other in a kiss.

Suddenly their cell door swung open, making both men scream. At the entrance stood Ivan, looking very much annoyed.

"Get dressed you two, I want to have a peaceful chat da" Ivan said somewhat cheerfully, watching the two prisoners grab the nearest item too keep the warden from seeing their parts.

"What do you want to chat about?" Arthur asked suspiciously, grabbing his boxers and putting them on.

"Something personal if you don't mind" Ivan laughed, "my idiot of a therapist wants me to seek advice from others"

"What kind of advice?" Arthur demanded.

"Hmmm, he said something about controlling my anger," Ivan replied smoothly, "I don't understand why he would tell me that though."

"Well, you can be rather...short-tempered at times" Arthur said slowly, making Ivan stare at him, confused.

"What do you mean?" Ivan asked him curtly, "Are you saying I'm not always pleasant?"

"If I remember correctly you almost beat a prisoner to death because he flirted with Yao a few weeks ago" Arthur stated nervously, "let's not forget your anger on Yao's transfer"

"Not mention you nearly killed me when that happened," Alfred piped up, ducking under the covers immediately after when Ivan turned his cold gaze onto him.

"I'm so terribly sorry that I harmed you Mr. Jones" Ivan said in a chilling tone.

"N-no harm done," Alfred squeaked from under the blankets, leaning against Arthur and shivering.

"Fine" Ivan grunted, gazing back at Arthur, "since you seem to agree with my therapist, tell me your advice on controlling my anger"

"Well..." Arthur said slowly, "When you feel yourself getting angry...try taking deep breaths, count to ten, and try to get your mind to think of something happy,"

"Oh Mr. Kirkland that crap doesn't work" Ivan laughed, "When I'm angry nothing can calm me"

"Have you tried boxing?" Alfred asked, popping back up. "Like, whenever you get pissed off, walk off and go punch a sack, to let off steam-it's-it's what I did, during my gang days," he added shyly.

"That would be helpful" Ivan smiled, "If I was allowed a punching bag. But sadly my therapist says I might use it to harm others"

"...Oh," Alfred responded, going back under the protective covers.

"Why do you have a therapist again?" Arthur asked, gently petting Alfred's shoulder.

"I'm considered mentally insane" Ivan explained, "I am allowed to be a warden of a prison if I have a therapist to somehow cure me"

"Does the therapist...help at all?" Arthur pried, Alfred snuggling against him.

"He's an idiot" Ivan laughed, "I'm the same as I was before I got him"

"Why're you coming to us then? If a professional can't help I don't think we can," Arthur said.

"I came to you because a professional told me to go to someone" Ivan said, "But so far you aren't helping at all"

"We can't help that anything we suggest you turn down" Alfred said from under the sheets

"Da, I suppose so..." Ivan mumbled thoughtfully, "Do you have any more ideas?"

"Channel your anger into something else?" Arthur suggested, "Like art...or something"

"I used to channel it through sex" Ivan grumbled, "but since Yao is no longer here..." he trailed off, a sad look on his face.

Alfred pressed closer to Arthur. "Well...I don't know what else to tell you mate, except er...find someone else..." the Brit trailed off.

"I guess..." Ivan murmured, "it's going to be hard finding someone as interesting as Yao though"

"I'm sure you'll find someone," Arthur said, hoping Ivan would go away soon.

"Such a bother" Ivan mumbled, turning to leave, but stopped quickly.

"Oh yes" Ivan said, "in a week's time you two and a few others are off to court. Your cases haven't been closed, so I suggest you prepare yourself for whatever they ask" with that he left.

"But...I thought my case was closed, they said so before I was sent here," Alfred said slowly, peeking out from underneath the sheets to make sure Ivan had truly left.

"I guess they found something new, or maybe someone's fighting about your case" Arthur said, "either way it's going to be hell" he grumbled, flopping back onto the pillows.

"What's it like?" Alfred asked, nuzzling his head between Arthur's neck and shoulder.

"You wait around until the judge and lawyers come. The judge and the prosecutor hate your guts by the way. They review the reason why you're imprisoned, which is pretty annoying seeing as they say it in front of other prisons and their families. The family is allowed to say whatever they wish to convince the judge whether to get them out, keep them in, or shorten their time in jail." Arthur grumbled, "seeing as it's us and a few more, it'll probably take all day and maybe some of the next for the judge to decide what to do with us"

"That sounds boring," Alfred whined, "Do we have to go?"

"I'm afraid so, love," Arthur said.

"But...what if...they let one of us go?"

Arthur turned and faced him, fear showing in Alfred's blue eyes.

"Don't worry git, the judge never, ever let's anyone go; he hates all of us."

"What if he had a change of heart though" Alfred asked.

"That judge has been doing this for 30 years, he hates us prisoners with a fiery passion, there's no way he would have a change of heart." Arthur assured.

"Promise?" Alfred demanded, reminding Arthur of a small child.

"I promise love" Arthur smiled, running his fingers through Alfred's hair.

"Good," Alfred grinned, sighing in content as Arthur petted him, "That feels nice, by the way."

"Good" Arthur laughed, continuing to pet the American. "But I feel like I'm petting a dog or something."

"Is that bad?" Alfred asked, kissing Arthur's neck softly.

"No, it's just fine," Arthur answered, shivering slightly when Alfred kissed him.

"So what do you wanna do?" Alfred asked, "You don't want to leave in just your boxers, I'm bored as hell in here"

"Maybe I should punish you by not doing anything," Arthur said, one finger idly tracing up and down Alfred's cheek.

"Meanie" Alfred pouted, "I didn't even do anything wrong!"

"You lost my pants."

"That wasn't my fault" Alfred whined, "and why can't you just get another pair?"

"...I wasn't aware I had another pair."

"Well, yeah, you should, I mean, why else would you have a trunk in here?"

Arthur glanced at his trunk, slowly getting up and opening it. He then pulled out an orange jumpsuit, staring at in in awe.

"I never knew this was in here" He said.

Alfred stared at it too.

"Dude, put it on, I've always wondered what it'd be like to do someone in a prison jumpsuit," he said suddenly.

"Even if I put it on you'll still have to take it off" Arthur teased, "some hassle it'll make"

"I always take everything off you anyway, so this won't be a big deal."

"No way" Arthur growled, "Can't you think about something else other than fucking me?"

Alfred gave him a reproachful look. "I think about you, and how much I love you, and food, God I miss hamburgers, and I wonder how Mattie's doing too-"

"If you can think about all that then let me wear this without you stripping me out of it"

"I guess...I can try..." Alfred said at last.

"Good" Arthur grumbled, "Now come on, let's get some food"

Alfred grudgingly got up and followed Arthur to the cafeteria, mumbling something about how unfair the world is. Arthur sighed at the American, grabbing his hand and entwining their fingers, making Alfred cheer up quickly.

"Do you know what they're serving today?" Alfred asked, swinging their hands back and forth.

"Isn't it the usual stuff?" Arthur asked, opening the door to the cafeteria with his free hand.

"You're right..." Alfred said dismally when they reached the counter with their food.

"I wish they'd serve something different..."

"Everyone does" Arthur sighed, grabbing his serving and heading towards their usual table. Already sitting there were Mathew, Yong, Tino, and a very tired looking Berwald.

"N'ce jumps'it," Berwald commented when Arthur and Alfred sat down. Tino and Matthew smiled at the Swede's remark, Yong scowled, Arthur's yelling at him still fresh in his mind.

"Found it in the chest" Arthur laughed, "You look like shit by the way mate" he commented, staring as Berwald rubbed his eyes angrily.

"Been doin' a lo' o' research..." Berwald said, stifling a huge yawn.

"Partly true" Tino mumbled, "He hasn't been able to sleep so he spends his nights researching"

"Why haven't you been able to sleep?" Alfred asked.

"b'd dreams" Berwald said, stiffening when an inmate walked behind him.

Arthur looked at who had walked pass. "Are they about him?"

"No" Berwald mumbled, ignoring Tino who was giggling. Alfred looked at him confused.

"Su-san is just very over protective Mr. Alfred." Tino giggled, "he doesn't like it when people walk behind him"

"Why?" Alfred asked. Tino's smile faltered, looking at Berwald nervously.

"G' ahead" Berwald mumbled, laying his head on the table.

"It has to do with the job he did before he was arrested" Tino mumbled, shifting nervously in his seat.

"What job was that?" the American pressed, Arthur shooting him a warning look.

"Um..." Tino mumbled, glancing at Berwald from time to time.

"pay'd ass'ssin" Berwald answered lazily, "b'n doin' it since I w's little"

"...Oh," Alfred responded awkwardly, unsure of what to say. Berwald gave a small shrug, watching as Tino finished his food.

"C'mon," he said, standing up and motioning for Tino to follow him, "I w'nt to look f'r somethin'."

"No" Tino grumbled, "you are going to sleep" with that he crossed his arms in front of his chest and began to walk away. Berwald stared dumbstruck as the man walked off, before shrugging and walking to him. The others watched as Berwald followed the smaller man, saying something to Tino who shook his head.

"What's he been researching?" Mattie asked no one in particular.

"Who knows" Arthur mumbled, "I wonder is how those two met"

"Being assassins together?" Alfred murmured, stabbing at his food.

"Tino couldn't even hurt a fly" Arthur sighed, "He always runs away from fights too"

"Then...how'd he end up here?"

"They won't tell anybody" Arthur answered, "I'm pretty sure not even the warden knows"

"If the warden doesn't know why he's here, why is he here then? Aren't there files?" Mattie asked.

"The court has their case; if we want to know then we have to be there when the court calls them"

"Then maybe court might not be so bad," Alfred chipped in, "I wanna know why they're here."

"How do we even know they'll be the others coming with us next week?" Arthur asked.

"Juan and I have to go next week" Mathew sighed, noticing Alfred and Yong flinch in unison.

"I wish you guys...the best of luck," Alfred gritted out, once again stabbing his food, as if it had done him some great personal harm.

"Yong has to go too" Yong groaned, "Yong doesn't like going to boring place"

"No one does mate," Arthur said softly.

"I have to spend an entire day in the same room as Juan" Alfred mumbled sadly, "I don't think I can do it Artie"

"You'll have me with you, love," Arthur soothed, "I won't let him bother you."

"Please don't attack him Yong" Mathew pleaded with the Asian, who huffed and crossed his arms.

"I won't if he no comes near us," Yong Soo growled.

"You won't what if I don't come near you?" Juan growled, pouring his food on top of Yong's head, laughing as the disgusting food slowly dripped down his face. Yong Soo stood up angrily, spinning around and jumping at Juan. The cafeteria quickly awoke, every prisoner and officer interested in the fight. Juan angrily threw Yong off of him, wiping off some food from his cheek.

"Bring it you little twerp" Juan growled. Yong yelled as he threw a punch, Juan easily dodging it and grabbing the Asian into a headlock. Yong roughly bit Juan's arm, making the Cuban roar in pain. Juan flung Yong away from him, the Asian landing on the ground with a loud thud. Juan stomped menacingly towards him, a vein throbbing in his temple. Suddenly Kiku appeared out of the crowd, stepping in front of his brother.

"You've gone weak in this prison Yong" Kiku said calmly, helping Yong up while his other hand held his wooden sword.

"Now, Juan, would you please stop harassing my brother?"

"You cannot order me around newbie" Juan growled, "just because you replace that girly officer"

"Are you insulting me, sir?" Kiku asked, his face expressionless.

"I prefer insulting that twerp and that sissy officer that left" Juan grinned, "but I can find ways to insult you if you want"

"I must ask you from refraining to do so."

"A shame" Juan laughed, noticing Kiku's grip on his sword tighten, "how about you move? I want to continue beating the crap out of the twerp"

"You should not be talking to me in this manner, Juan," Kiku said, as calm as ever, "and I will not allow you to harm my brother anymore" Juan laughed again, taking a step forward and raising his fist. Kiku quickly took action, swiftly hitting Juan in many places. Juan collapsed, out cold, the whole cafeteria staring awestruck. Kiku sighed, glancing back at Yong, who was glaring at him.

"If you hadn't stopped your training, I wouldn't have to intervene" Kiku sighed, "are you really that lazy?"

"There's no place to train" Yong growled, "and there's no one to train with"

"Is Yao nonexistent, then?"

"Yao refused to train with Yong" Yong grumbled, "said he was too busy"

"You could have practiced by yourself," Kiku said coldly.

"Yong can't practice his fighting style alone" Yong hissed, "or have you forgotten that?"

"Get a punching bag then, brother," Kiku replied, eyes glittering. Yong was about to hiss a comeback when Kiku's phone rang, the jingle of some Japanese band playing at full volume.

"Hai?" Kiku asked, answering the phone rather quickly. He then removed his ear from the phone, the loud cries of Yao coming out of the phone.

"Please calm down" Kiku said, "I can't understand you're blubbering" Yao's frantic cries increased in volume, becoming more unintelligible.

"Yao! I cannot help you if I can't understand what you are saying!" Kiku shouted into the receiver. The receiver seemed to quiet some, then came back in volume, this time some coherent words coming through.

"I want to come back! I want to come back aru!" Yao's voice shouted, followed by more incoherent yelling.

"Is the prison over there really that bad?" Arthur asked, grabbing Kiku's phone so Yao could hear him.

"These bastards made me cut my hair aru!" Yao continued to cry, the comment making both Yong and Kiku gasp.

"I hate this stupid cut" Yao wailed, "And these stupid men seem to enjoy picking fights with me" he cried, "I hate it here!"

"How did they make you cut your hair?" Kiku asked in shock, "no one, not even mom or dad has been able to get you to cut it"

"They held me down and cut it! I want to come back, please let me come back aru!" Yao shouted, utterly desperate.

"I thought you said that if you work here Ivan would get fired" Alfred yelled over Yao's crying, now noticing that Ivan had entered the cafeteria and was staring at the crowd curiously.

"I can say I'm someone else! Please just let me come back!"

"Yao wants to come back?" Ivan asked, pushing his way to the phone.

"Please take me back, please! I can't stand it here!" Yao continued to wail.

"Do you really mean it?" Ivan asked, grabbing the phone. Yao's words began to become unintelligible again.

"Yao, answer me!" Ivan said sternly. Yao stopped crying, small hiccups the only sound coming from the phone.

"I mean it aru," Yao answered at last, barely above a whisper.

"Okay then" Ivan smiled, "I'll start filling out some papers to get you transferred back, da?"

"Okay," Yao said quietly, "How long will it take, aru?"

"Just start packing" Ivan ordered, hanging up and throwing the phone back to Kiku. He looked around at everyone, from Alfred, Arthur and Matthew hovering together, to Yong Soo standing behind Kiku, food dripping down his head and several bruises blossoming on him.

"I suggest you get cleaned up, and everyone go back to their normal activities," he said, "Oh, and someone kindly take this man to the infirmary," he added, kicking Juan's unconscious form as he left. Everyone quietly murmured, a few inmates picking up Juan's unconscious body and carrying him out the room. Kiku sent Yong a small glance before going off to do some work. Yong sighed as he shook his head, food splattering on those around him. Sadly they involved Arthur, Alfred and Mathew. Mattie hurried off after Yong Soo, mumbling that he should go help him wash his hair. Alfred picked a piece of food off him and flicked it towards Arthur, earning a scowl and a slap. They quickly entered the bathing room, surprised to see Berwald wrapping a towel around his waist.

"I thought Tino told you to go to sleep" Alfred said, flinching when Berwald turned around, seeing all the scars on his back. They looked old, the scars almost the same color as his normal skin.

"sn'ck out" Berwald grunted, putting on some pants.

"You should take a leaf out of this git's book, he could sleep half the day away if I let him," Arthur grumbled, stepping out of his jumpsuit. Alfred laughed, grabbing Arthur and pushing him under the hot water.

"Su-san" Tino's cold voice stopped Alfred's teasing, also making Berwald jump slightly.

"I thought I told you to go to sleep" Tino growled, getting a scratch of the head from the big man.

"co'dn't sl'p" Berwald murmured, keeping his gaze away from the angry man.

"That's because you don't even try!" Tino hissed, "You're up within five minutes of laying down!" the small man glowered up at the other, "Why don't you just try?"

Berwald sighed heavily, "fine", he mumbled, slumping away.

Tino watched him walk away, before turning back and sighing. "Why won't he listen to me..."

"Big men like him won't listen to reason" Arthur grumbled, "he probably only thinks about protecting you"

"He doesn't need to protect me! I can do just fine on my own now!" Tino said furiously.

"Maybe he has separation anxiety" Mathew suggested, "he probably feels that if he sleeps Tino will disappear"

"He knows I won't!" Tino growled, "If I wanted to disappear from his side I would have years ago!" he mumbled, half to himself.

"So...how did you both end up here?" Tino gasped as he covered his mouth, cursing himself for saying something that involved the past.

"j-just as the rumors say" Tino stuttered, looking away from them nervously. "Uhm, I should go check on Berwald...make sure he went to sleep this time...bye!" he said in a rush, fleeing from the shower.

"Wonder what that was about," Alfred said absently, scrubbing at his hair.

"Whatever it is, it's making me more curious" Arthur said, staying still as the hot water hit his back. "We'll hear about it soon enough, if we're in court on the same day."

"Ouch" Yong yipped, making Alfred and Arthur look at the Asian. Yong was pouting as Mathew did his best to get the food off of him, Yong flinching when Mathew's hand touched some sort of injury on his body.

"I'm sorry," Matthew whispered, "if you would stop getting into fights, you wouldn't have all these wounds eh"

"What is Yong supposed to do? Nothing?" Yong Soo began angrily.

"Of course that's what you're supposed to do! You can't let him get the better of you!" Yong gave Mathew a pout, refusing to start a fight with him.

"I would a beat his ass too, don't worry," Alfred added.

"you're not helping Al" Mathew whined.

"Sorry bro, just saying I would've," Alfred replied. Mathew huffed, going back to removing bits of food from Yong's hair.

"The both of you are just hopeless! Picking fights for no good reason!" Mattie grumbled.

"Well that fight was unavoidable" Arthur stated calmly, "anyone who had food splattered on their head like that would fight"

"You shouldn't fight over petty things like that though!"

Arthur shrugged, grabbing a towel to dry off.

"You shouldn't, but people do anyway," he said, drying his hair. Matthew huffed again, picking the last bit of food out of Yong's hair and flinging it on the ground.

"Yong's sorry for making Mattie angry" Yong said quietly, grabbing Mathews hand gently.

Matthew smiled at him. "Don't worry about it."

The four finished bathing, chatting happily as they got dressed and started walking towards the yard, wanting to get some sunshine. Alfred ran out the door, relishing in the warmth. The four walked around the yard, all happy to feel the warm rays on their faces. As they walked they saw Vash sitting on some rusty bleachers, staring up at the sky blankly.

"Hey dude, what's up?" Alfred called. Vash looked down at Alfred slowly, not really seeing him.

"Are you okay man?" Alfred asked, stepping up the bleachers. Vash blinked, giving a small nod, then going back to stare at the sky.

"You sure?" Alfred pried, reaching Vash and plopping down next to him. Vash was going to nod again, but seemed to change his mind.

"I learned that my aunt's alive" Vash mumbled, "I was so sure I killed her"

"How did you find out?" Alfred asked quietly.

"saw it on the crappy TV this prison has" Vash sighed, glancing at the others who were climbing up the bleachers.

"Ah...how does she feel?"

"she's enjoying her fame" Vash growled, "'woman that survived Vash Zwingli's attack' is what they're calling her"

"Everyone will tire of her soon enough, though," Alfred mumbled.

"Yeah right" Vash growled, "out of all 90 people I've killed, she's the only one that survived, and I'm amazed since I remember clearly that I stabbed her multiple times in the chest"

"I guess she didn't want to die," Alfred said, half-laughing. Vash glared at Alfred, going back to stare at the sky angrily. Alfred looked up at the sky as well.

"Why did you kill all those people?"

"The first five were my family" Vash said, lost in thought, "I got tired of them telling me I was a piece of crap. They told me I was just an annoyance in the family"

"And the others?" Alfred pressed. Vash looked back at Alfred like he was an idiot.

"they tried to get me arrested, I had to shut them up somehow" Vash sighed," well, all but the last twenty or so. Those were only because they tried to touch Lillie"

"Oh," Alfred said, "She is pretty, that's for sure."

Vash nodded stiffly, noticing that the others were also nodding in agreement. "Yeah…she is," he said quietly.

"How did she keep her innocence during that entire ordeal I wonder..." Arthur said slowly.

"She didn't" Vash mumbled, getting a raised eyebrow from all of them.

"So you..." Alfred trailed off, making Vash blush furiously.

"No!" He said quickly, "I did not do anything to her"

"Wow" Arthur teased, "To be with such a pretty girl for years without supervision and not taking her, you are some saint"

"Shut up" Vash growled, "her virginity was taken by her uncle; she's actually terrified of men"

"That's...horrible," Matthew whispered, the other three nodding their heads fervently.

"Vash!" The group heard Lillie's sweet voice yell out, making them turn to look in shock. Lillie was at the bottom of the bleachers, smiling and waving at them, something in her other hand. And with Francis next to her. Vash stood up in haste, furious that Francis was so close to Lillie.

"What?" he called out, practically sprinting down the bleachers.

"I was looking for you, to give you this, and Mr. Francis kindly escorted me to here," she said, holding out her hand.

"He didn't touch you did he?" Vash asked, grabbing the newspaper that Lillie was holding out for him.

"If I did I would have been killed by you and Elizaveta" Francis sighed, "no matter how tempting she is" Lillie looked at him confused, not sure if what he was saying was a compliment or not.

"Be careful around the frog Lass!" Arthur shouted at her, "that man is a huge pervert"

Lillie nodded her head, unsure of Arthur's words.

"Thank you again sir," she said to Francis.

"Now get the hell out of here," Vash growled. Francis laughed and obeyed, walking away as Vash glared at him.

"Mrs. Eli told me to show you this" Lillie said once Vash looked at her again, "she said you might be interested in it"

"If it's about my aunt, then I already know she's not dead" Vash sighed, helping her up the bleachers.

"Oh..." Lillie said quietly, settling down between Matthew and Arthur. Vash read the newspaper slowly, giving it to Arthur angrily once he finished.

"That lying whore" Vash hissed out, kicking the bleacher under him angrily. Arthur took the paper, Alfred looking over his shoulder, and read it.

"She says that she has no idea what caused you to attack the family, that your family loved you" Arthur murmured, looking at the picture of the woman. She was middle-aged, showing resemblance to the angry man.

"Mrs. Eli called her that too" Lillie smiled, "a lying whore"

"Bullshit my family loved me," Vash growled, "She was the one that insulted me the most."

"I think you talked about her once" Lillie mumbled, "She's the one that carved the word 'mistake' on your back right?"

"Yeah, and my uncle held me down while she did it," Vash whispered, "he was big, and I was young."

"that's pretty harsh" Arthur mumbled, unconsciously rubbing the spot on his back.

"Nobody deserves that," Alfred said. Lillie continued smiling, though she seemed sad about the bad memories.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Vash asked Lillie.

"Mrs. Eli said that I'm her assistant from now on" Lillie laughed, "but she mostly makes me dress up"

"She just wants another girl in here with her," Arthur stated, chuckling. "And someone to be her dress-up doll."

"Or maybe she wants her here to torture Vash with" Alfred grinned, "make Lillie wear cute outfits around him"

"s-shut up you" Vash stuttered, his face reddening.

"Maybe we should go see what type of outfits Feliks has" Arthur grinned, "he's bound to have made some cute girl's clothes" he looked over at Lillie, "Have you ever met Feliks, lass? He can give Elizaveta a run for her money on fashion design!"

"Shut it," Vash said more forcibly, still completely unheard.

"Although, he might just keep the clothes for himself!"

"I told you to shut up" Vash snapped, grabbing the laughing man in a strangle hold.

"What?" Arthur choked out, "don't you want to see her dress cutely?"

"That's none of your business,"

"Come on" Arthur smiled, "it'll be fun" Vash continued to strangle Arthur.

"So what d'you say lass? Want to go meet Feliks?" Arthur said, half-heartedly trying to pry Vash off of him.

"What type of man is he?" Lillie asked nervously, watching as Vash released Arthur.

"He's a girl in a man's body" Arthur answered, rubbing his neck.

"A tranny," Alfred added helpfully.

"He wanted to get Alfred to dress up anyways" Arthur shrugged, "he might like having a girl dress up doll"

"Or he might want both," Alfred grimaced.

"Yong want to dress up" Yong said eagerly, standing up. Everyone stared up at him, utterly bewildered. Then, Alfred burst out laughing, Arthur and Matthew following suit.

"What?" Yong asked, blushing slightly.

"What you said...it was just so sudden," Matthew choked out.

"it sounds interesting" Yong pouted, "Yong's tired of wearing boring prison clothes," he paused, "Mattie would like to see what Yong looks like, right?" Matthew blushed crimson, stuttering violently.

"Yong will take that as a yes" Yong laughed, grabbing Mathew's hand and dragging him down the bleachers. Alfred and Arthur chuckled as they left, Alfred casually placed his arm around Arthur's shoulders.

"I wonder how you'd look in drag," he whispered.

"Keep wondering" Arthur grumbled. Alfred pouted, looking back and seeing Lillie gently dragging Vash towards them.

"What is it you two?" he asked.

"Lillie's curious" Vash grumbled, "thank you for telling her about feliks," he added, the remark laced with sarcasm.

"Anytime dude," Alfred answered, completely oblivious.

"Since you interested her" Vash continued, "you take her; I was never allowed to roam the prison"

"Alright," Alfred said eagerly, jumping up. "And maybe I can convince you to dress up too," he added in an undertone to Arthur. Arthur sent him a glare, walking in front of the group, "let's just hurry"

"You never let me have any fun," Alfred grumbled.

"If I did then I would be spoiling you" Arthur teased.

"Meany" Alfred pouted, turning towards Lillie, "you agree with me right?"

"Sure Mr. Alfred, but why do you want Mr. Arthur to dress like a girl?" Lillie asked.

"I'm just curious" Alfred answered happily. "I think he'd look nice if he did."

"Feliks! We're coming in!" Arthur said as he knocked on the cell door, ignoring anything that Alfred said.

"More guests?" Felik's voice called back, the door opening a crack.

"I brought someone you might like dressing up" Arthur answered, gently pushing Lillie in front of him. Feliks looked at her through the crack, before flinging the door open and yanking her inside. Alfred and Arthur hurried in, Alfred still begging Arthur to get dressed up too.

"She's perfect!" Feliks squealed, looking Lillie up and down. Lillie stood there, fear all over her face.

"You're scaring her you idiot" Vash growled.

"But she's just the most adorable girl I've seen" Feliks continued, rushing off to search for an outfit in the mountain of clothes in his cell.

"Try this one," he told her, holding out a frilly pink dress for her to take. He then led her to some makeshift changing room in the corner of the cell. On the other corner was a similar make-shift changing room, and out came Yong Soo with the most elegant and odd outfit anyone has seen.

"Does everyone like?" Yong Soo asked, twirling around.

"That looks complicated" Arthur stated, noticing that Mathew was frozen where he sat.

"Yong wore this type of clothes daily" Yong smiled, "Yao helped me when Yong was little"

"You used to wear this feminine of clothes?" Arthur asked.

"These are men's clothing" Yong pouted, "They are very comfy."

"I-I don't feel comfortable in these clothes" Lillie whimpered behind the changing room.

"What's wrong with them?" Feliks demanded.

"They're a bit...small" Lillie mumbled, Feliks going behind to look.

"They're not small" Feliks laughed, "that's, like, the style"

"Really?"

"Like, totes! Come on; let's show everyone how fabulous you look!" Soon the revelation came, Lillie wearing an outfit that the description would be sexy. The pink outfit covered her chest perfectly, leaving only her smooth stomach showing. The skirt, if you could call it one, stopped covering only little bit of the thighs. Lillie was doing her absolute best to cover herself, pretty much hiding behind Feliks. Arthur gave a low wolf whistle, highly impressed. He glanced over at Vash, who look awestruck.

"Cute right?" Feliks smiled.

"Lillie, change back, we're leaving."

"Aw" Feliks whined, hugging the blushing girl, "no! I still need her to dress up in other cute outfits"

"We're leaving," Vash growled. Lillie quickly ran back behind the changing room and reappeared in her normal clothes in record time.

"It was nice meeting you!" she said to Feliks as Vash dragged her out.

"Come back whenever that meanie lets you!" Feliks yelled back.

"Don't you think that outfit was a bit much?" Mathew asked, blushing when Yong sat on him.

"No" Feliks smiled, "that's actually the most covering girl outfit I have I think"

"Artie would like to try on something next," Alfred said, grinning wickedly. Feliks looked at Arthur seriously, ignoring the fact that Arthur was at the moment cussing Alfred out. Feliks then swiftly dug through the mountain, pulling an outfit out and dragging Arthur towards the changing room with it. Arthur was yelling in protest the entire time.

After a few minutes Feliks finally stepped out, trying to drag the Brit with him. "Come on, get out here!" he said

"I won't! Arthur yelled. But, with Yong Soo's help, they managed to thrust him into the limelight. Arthur stood there fidgeting, wearing a pale pink nurse's uniform, complete with cap and matching stockings. Alfred stared at him, heat rising his face.

"There" Arthur hissed, "you saw, now I'm changing" with that he ran back to the changing area, throwing the pink outfit as far away from him as possible.

"Wish you woulda kept it on," Alfred pouted. Arthur just glared at him, a light blush on his face. "I liked how you looked in it, don't give me that look," the American said.

"Who wants to dress up next?" Feliks asked, a wide grin on his face.

"E-excuse me" A timid voice said from the door. The door opened, Toris peeking his head inside.

"Toris!" Feliks exclaimed, rushing over to greet the man.

"I would have made you do it next," Arthur hissed at Alfred. Alfred smiled and gave Arthur a small kiss, making Arthur's anger deflate a bit.

"What's up?" Feliks asked, his green eyes shining happily.

"One of your 'admirers' sent some outfits" Toris said with slight annoyance," I'm serious Feliks, these people have to stop sending you these"

"No way! You can never have too many clothes!" Feliks protested.

"Then at least make them get less revealing clothes" Toris sighed,

"Where's the fun in that? You need to make them squirm just a little," Feliks pouted.

"For Pete's sake" Toris groaned.

"Pete who?" Feliks asked, humor dancing in his eyes, "Do I know him?"

"Oh, for Christ's s-Feliks, don't start trying to be funny,"

"It's fun teasing you though" Feliks laughed, grabbing the outfits Toris brought and carefully analyzing them.

"This person has no sense of fashion" Feliks said after a while, throwing the outfits back at Toris.

"What am I supposed to with them?" Toris whined,

"Burn them, donate them, I don't care"

"Um, okay. See you around then," Toris mumbled, staggering away with the clothes.

"So like, who's next?" Feliks asked.

"Alfred" Arthur said, jumping when Yong shouted "Mattie" at the same time.

"Al can go ahead of me," Mattie mumbled, shrinking farther into the shadows.

"Like, okay," Feliks said, digging through the piles of clothes. He looked back at Alfred, a look of complete focus on his face.

"Nothing cute" Feliks sighed, "You're too well built" he continued, mostly talking to himself.

"Here we go!" Feliks sang, grabbing Alfred's arm and dragging him to the changing room.

"Do I really have to wear...that?" Alfred's voice said, doubtful.

"Totally" Feliks laughed, "come on I'll help you put it on"

"Uh...okay," Alfred responded. A few minutes later Feliks flounced out, grinning triumphantly. He then pulled Alfred out to reveal his "fabulous work." The man was wearing nothing but a navy blue, "I heart NY" apron, a small tail poking out of the back, and a pair of animal ears on his head.

"Nice work" Arthur said, giving Alfred a wolf-whistle. Alfred blushed franticly, keeping his gaze on the floor. Mathew shielded his eyes, seeming quite embarrassed to see his brother wear that.

"Isn't it?" Feliks cooed, as Alfred pulled on the apron's hem. Alfred shuffled back into the changing room, letting Feliks decide a good outfit for his brother. He came out and stood next to Arthur, Feliks dragging his final victim into the changing room.

The three heard the two men fight about the outfit, then Feliks came out laughing, trying to pull Mathew into view. Feliks finally managed to pull out the tomato red man, who was wearing a maid outfit. It was covering his chest and most of his legs nicely, the entire thing a silky black. He was also wearing a frilly maid's cap on his head, the color white. Yong gave a shout of joy, running up to Mattie and hugging him.

"You look...nice, Matt," Alfred said stiffly.

"Please" Mathew cried, "I would prefer insults instead of compliments right now"

"Why Mattie?" Yong asked, clinging to his arm.

"I'm a guy wearing girl clothes" Mathew sighed.

"But you look good!" Yong exclaimed.

"Isn't that considered an insult?" Arthur wondered out loud.

"Depends on how you look at it," Alfred shrugged.

"I'm going to change now" with that Mathew rushed to the changing room, Yong following him while whining about how Mathew should keep it on.

"Yong! Go away! I'm changing!" Matthew yelled, shoving the Asian away. Yong huffed but obeyed, waiting some-what patiently by the changing room. Mathew came back out in his normal clothes, instantly being hugged by Yong. Matthew just sighed, exasperated.

"Yong can keep his outfit" Feliks grinned, "it's, like, perfect for him" Yong whooped with joy, dancing on the spot, everyone laughing. The four left after they chatted with Feliks for a bit, all of them going to their cell. Once Arthur and Alfred got inside their cell, they tiredly pushed the chest in front of their cell and climbed into bed, both cuddling close to each other and falling asleep.

The next morning Alfred woke up first, for a change, Arthur pressed against him. Alfred smiled and gently hugged the sleeping man, getting a quiet sigh.

"Good morning sleepy head," he breathed against Arthur's head.

"I'm still sleeping" Arthur mumbled, "wake me when they force us to leave the cell"

"You're sleeping in? That's rare," Alfred said.

"Shut it," Arthur grumbled, wrapping his arms around Alfred.

"Even half asleep you're mean" Alfred pouted, getting a growl from the sleeping man.

"I was having a nice dream you prat,"

"What was it about?" Alfred asked, gently kissing the Brit.

"Sailing," Arthur replied, sleepily kissing back.

"You like sailing?" Alfred asked, getting a sleepy nod from Arthur.

"Used to own a boat, mate, God I miss it..." Arthur mumbled, yawning.

"Maybe when we get out we can try to find your boat" Alfred mumbled, getting up.

"If we get out, then sure," the Brit replied, rolling over onto his back.

"You don't think we'll ever get out do you?" Alfred asked, washing his face at the sink.

"Unless you want to try and escape, then no," Arthur answered.

"Escaping sounds like too much effort" Alfred sighed.

"Guess we're stuck here then."

"Well we have a friends here" Alfred smiled, "it won't be that boring"

"Yeah, suppose so," Arthur sighed, then scowled, "But you are never forcing me to cross-dress again."

"Fine" Alfred pouted.

"You gave up way easy, not that I'm complaining," Arthur smirked.

"Mr. Arthur! Mr. Alfred! Can I ask you for some help?" Tino's voice asked from outside.

"Sure," Arthur called back, groaning as he sat up, "Alfred, get the door." Alfred quickly removed the chest from in front of the door, opening it. Tino stood there, his hand holding Berwald's.

"I need you to keep an eye on him" Tino said calmly, pointing at Berwald.

"You want us to babysit him?" Arthur asked, watching as Berwald yawned.

"Ludwig's making me do some work" Tino explained, "and I know that Su-san won't sleep while I'm away"

"Uh...I guess we will then," Alfred said as Tino gently shoved Berwald into the cell. Berwald let out a sigh as he sat down, placing something next to him.

"What's that?" Arthur asked.

"Laptop" Berwald muttered.

"Tino shoved you into here with us so you could sleep, not use that," Arthur growled, "Give it here."

"No" Berwald said, "I n'd ta look somethin' up"

"Tino's gonna get angry man" Alfred grumbled.

"Wh't 'e don't know won't 'urt 'im," Berwald responded. With that Berwald opened the laptop and began typing like crazy.

"What the heck is so important that you are losing sleep?" Arthur asked, going over to look at what Berwald was typing. What he saw was some sort of website.

"t' keep 'im safe" Berwald muttered, staring intently at the screen.

"Safe from what?" Alfred asked, plopping down on the opposite bed.

"boss's fr'nd is tryin t' kill 'im 'nd me" Berwald muttered, not really paying attention to what he was saying.

"What?" Alfred and Arthur said in unison. Berwald jumped, his eyes widening at what he just told them.

"Nothing" he grumbled.

"Hey you just said something interesting" Arthur accused, "you can't just shut up about it"

"I can't" Berwald sighed, "Tino doesn't w'nt oth'rs t' know"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," Alfred retorted. Berwald sighed.

"Tino was...boss's pet wh'n I met 'im" Berwald muttered slowly, "boss g've me the job t' w'tch over 'im, said I 'ad ta pr'tect 'im fr'm gettin' hurt," Berwald closed his eyes and reopened them, "Though boss w's th' one that w's always 'urting him."

"What do you mean by pet?" Arthur asked, noticing the hurt in Berwald's eyes.

"boss us'd 'im for sex" Berwald growled out, "Tino screamed 'nd cried alot" he frowned at the memory, "Even so 'e w's always so cheerful 'nd smilin' whenever 'e w's with me, acted like nothin' w's wrong."

"If he acted so cheerful then how did you know that your boss was using him?" Arthur asked.

"I was alw'ys standing outside th' ro'm when boss us'd 'im" Berwald answered.

"After a wh'le I st'rted t' hate boss" Berwald continued, "I end'd up shooting boss in the head and r'nning off w'th tino" he paused, "Everythin' w's normal, f'r awhile, then boss' friend st'rted 'unting us down."

"I don't think they'll be able to get you here" Arthur mumbled.

"They'll fin' a way," Berwald replied, "They m'ght be in court tomorrow."

"You have it tomorrow?" Alfred asked, getting a nod from the big man.

"When did Ivan say we have to go?" Alfred asked Arthur.

"Sometime this week" Arthur answered, watching as Berwald typed something quickly in his laptop.

"So what are you researching?" Arthur asked.

"Court blue prints" Berwald murmured, his eyes drooping.

"Alright, but you're done now," Arthur said, reaching down and closing the laptop with a snap. Berwald sighed but let Arthur take the laptop away. He then lay down, his eyes shutting before his head hit the pillow. Arthur placed the laptop in his chest and sat down next to Alfred.

"So that's how they ended up here," he said quietly. The two stayed silent, not wanting to interrupt Berwald's sleep. After a while Arthur went to read his abandoned Harry Potter book, Alfred following by starting to read the first book. Alfred quite enjoyed reading it, to his surprise. The room stayed silent, the only noises were Berwald's quiet snoring and Alfred and Arthur turning pages. After a few hours Tino returned, opening the door slowly.

"How did you manage to make him sleep?" Tino whispered in awe.

"We took his laptop away" Arthur whispered back, "he seemed to have run out of energy"

Tino tiptoed in and sat down next to Berwald, removing his glasses.

"He really is overworking himself for nothing,"

"He said it was to protect you" Alfred said quietly. Berwald shifted in his sleep, his head nuzzling against Tino's hand.

"So he told you," Tino murmured, stroking Berwald's forehead.

"We made him tell us" Alfred said, "don't get mad at him"

"I suppose I won't" Tino sighed, "Just, you don't tell anyone about it, I don't like people knowing."

"We won't" Arthur assured. Berwald mumbled something in his sleep, his hand going up to grab Tino's. Tino looked down at him, smiling.

"Er, Tino, how did you end up here, if Berwald was the one who shot your boss?" Tino looked up at them, giving them a nervous laugh.

"Um…well...Su-san refused to leave my side when they caught him" Tino began, "and...well...they though I was some sort of accomplice or something, and, I just sort of went along with it, I guess."

"Tino..." Berwald mumbled in his sleep.

"Yes Su-san?" Tino asked. Berwald mumbled incoherently, grabbing Tino's hand in a death grip.

"Su-san" Tino sighed, "I can't feel my hand anymore"

Berwald scowled more than usual at the comment, his grip loosening. He opened his eyes slowly, standing up quickly. His eyes landed on Tino, who had remained sitting.

"ever'thing' blurry" Berwald mumbled, rubbing his eyes lazily. Tino handed him his glasses, relieved that Berwald had finally gotten some sleep.

"Y' ready?" he asked Tino, motioning to the door.

"Only if you will continue to sleep at our cell" Tino mumbled, crossing his arms.

"'Course I will," Berwald replied, "Pr'mise."

"Fine" Tino smiled getting up.

"Thanks for keeping an eye on him" Tino said to Arthur and Alfred, opening the cell door.

"Yeah, no problem," they said, waving as the two left.

"I wonder if Tino's still traumatized about what happened" Alfred wondered, marking the page he was on and placing it next to him.

"Might be why he doesn't want anyone to know," Arthur replied absently, marking his own page.

"So I guess you liked the book?" he commented, noticing that Alfred had read a considerable chunk of it.

"It's interesting" Alfred smiled. The two slowly stood, leaving their cell for some food.

"Still wish they had something different for a meal," Alfred grumbled.

"Everyone does mate" Arthur sighed, opening the cafeteria doors. The two grabbed their food and sat at an empty table, eating the disgusting food as fast as they could, Alfred whining about wanting a hamburger. They finished as much of the food as they could, throwing away whatever they couldn't stomach anymore. They then walked out slowly, both unsure of whether the food would stay in their stomachs.

"What did we even eat? That didn't look like food," Alfred said.

"Don't ask me" Arthur groaned, covering his mouth.

"You gonna be okay?" Alfred asked, glancing down at Arthur. Arthur nodded, rubbing his stomach.

"I'll be fine," he reassured, his stomach giving another painful lurch.

"Maybe we should get you to a toilet" Alfred said, rubbing Arthur's back gently.

"I'm fi-okay, maybe we should," Arthur said, hand covering his mouth once more. Alfred carefully lead Arthur towards the nearest bathroom, Arthur pretty much dashing into an empty stall. Alfred stood outside the stall, feeling awkward and slightly sick as he listened to the sound of Arthur's retching. Arthur quickly emptied his stomach, flushing the toilet once he saw that no more could come out of him. He opened the stall and strode over to the sink, splashing water onto his face.

"Feeling better?" Alfred asked, watching as Arthur gargled.

"Loads," Arthur answered, wiping the excess water off with his sleeve.

"Good," Alfred said, grinning.

"You done throwing up?" Vash asked behind the two, a bored look on his face.

Arthur glanced up at him. "When did you get here?"

"Just now" Vash grumbled, "Lillie brought some sandwiches, she want to know if you two want any"

"If only you found us sooner, we just ate," Arthur grumbled, paling at the thought of food.

"You threw up right?" Vash asked, "Then that means you can eat again."

"I don't think-oh, alright then," Arthur answered, as Alfred looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"You don't have to eat a lot" Alfred whispered.

"I already said alright, you git," Arthur sighed, "C'mon then," he added as Vash left them. Vash led them towards his cell, where inside sat Lillie with a small lunch box.

"I made ham, I hope that's alright," she said, pulling out a couple of sandwiches for Alfred and Arthur.

"It's perfect~" Alfred sang, eyes sparkling at the prospect of decent food. Alfred quickly ate his sandwiches(s), sighing happily once the yummy food hit his stomach. Arthur ate his sandwich a bit slower, his stomach still upset.

"So, how are you two?" he asked after taking a bite.

"Fine" they said unison, though Lillie looked to be a bit worried.

"What's wrong lass?" Arthur demanded, noticing her expression.

"Mr. Roderich's been weird lately" Lillie mumbled, "he keeps yelling at people on the phone"

"What's he yelling to them about?"

"Sometimes about giving him more time with making some sheet music" Lillie sighed, "other times it's about Vash"

"What's he yelling about Vash for?"

"I don't know" Lillie said, "but it seems serious."

"Don't worry about it" Vash grumbled, munching on his sandwich, "he'll handle it"

"Alright big brother," Lillie mumbled, still worried. Vash gently flicked her forehead.

"I said don't worry about it"

"And I said alright," Lillie answered, smiling.

"Don't lie to me" Vash hissed.

"I'm not lying," Lillie mumbled.

"Right." Vash sighed.

"I just don't want to leave so soon after seeing you again," Lillie whispered, leaning into him.

"You're being an idiot" Vash mumbled, his face reddening a bit.

"It's just a girl worrying, brother."

"You know there's no need to," Vash said, awkwardly patting her shoulder.

"Women worry about little things" Arthur mumbled, munching on his sandwich, "it's in their nature"

"Mom would always worry about my shoelaces being untied," Alfred added, "Don't know why she did."

"Then I guess my mom wasn't a woman" Vash grumbled, getting a nod from Arthur.

"Not all women worry," Arthur whispered, lost in his memories. Alfred gripped his shoulder, bringing him out of his memories.

"Lillie" Roderich called from outside the cell, "time to go, you do need to study for a while"

"Okay," Lillie replied, standing and saying her goodbyes. She walked out, giving Vash a quick hug.

"So, anything you want to talk about?" Arthur asked Vash.

"No" Vash said, his face still red.

"You sure?" Alfred pried.

"Why don't you just leave to fuck Arthur?" Vash snapped, complete annoyance visible. Alfred growled menacingly, eyes flashing.

"Now now" Arthur sighed, "no need to fight" Alfred glowered at him, before settling back down, Vash still looking annoyed.

"Vash, if you really want us to leave, you don't have to say it in such a way." Vash looked at the ground, debating with himself.

"I'd like to be alone, thanks," Vash mumbled at last. Arthur nodded, getting up and dragging the still angry Alfred out.

"That son of bitch! Talking to us like that!" Alfred hissed, stomping away.

"He still isn't used to talking kindly to friends" Arthur said, patting Alfred's back gently.

"I'd hardly say he calls us friends!" The American continued to fume.

"He lived in a way that he couldn't trust anyone other than Lillie" Arthur argued, "It's going to be pretty hard for him to make friends now"

Alfred calmed down, slightly. "I guess you're right..." he said slowly.

"Good boy" Arthur smiled, stretching on his tip toes to pet the top of Alfred's head.

"Woof woof. Bark," Alfred said sarcastically. Arthur laughed, kissing Alfred's cheek. Alfred stuck his tongue out, imitating a dog some more.

"You better be house trained" Arthur teased.

"Don't worry, I am," Alfred grinned, "I mean woof. Bark bark. Grrr."

"No growling" Arthur said, flicking Alfred on the nose. Alfred whined, puppy dog eyes and pout in place. Arthur kept his gaze away from Alfred, knowing full well what he was doing. Alfred continued to whine, grabbing Arthur's hands. Arthur glanced up at him, regretting it instantly. Alfred was pretty much combining the full power of both the pout and puppy dog eyes at him, which made Arthur immediately melt.

"You bloody git," he said, giving in. Alfred grinned, wrapping his arms around Arthur.

"That wasn't fair you know," Arthur sighed.

"I know" Alfred laughed, "but I love doing that to you" he smirked, leaning down and kissing Arthur.

"Which makes you a prat," Arthur murmured against the other's lips. Alfred laughed as he broke the kiss, his eyes dancing happily. He pulled Arthur close to him, hands at the small of his back.

Arthur shifted nervously, "move your hands git" Alfred shook his head, grinning.

"Please" Arthur whispered, "at least move your left hand, it's too close to that spot" Alfred complied, moving his hands away. Arthur sighed as he melted into the hug, his head resting on Alfred's shoulder. "You're being awfully loving," he whispered.

"I'm normally this way" Alfred purred, kissing Arthur's forehead, "Does it bother you?"

"No" Arthur mumbled truthfully.

"Good," Alfred said, trailing kisses down Arthur's cheek. Arthur shivered, wrapping his arms tightly around Alfred's neck. Alfred grinned, grabbing the Brit and picking him up. Arthur gave a tiny squeak as he was picked up, clinging to Alfred.

"I won't drop you," Alfred laughed.

Arthur blushed, burying his head on Alfred's shoulder.

"Stupid git" he mumbled into the folds of fabric.

"I love you too" Alfred smiled. Arthur responded by biting Alfred's ear.

"That hurt," the American pouted, getting revenge by slowly running his finger down Arthur's side. Arthur squeaked, gripping tighter onto the front of Alfred's shirt. Alfred continued to slowly tickle the man, enjoying the squirms he was getting.

"I'm going to kill you," Arthur gasped, trying his hardest not to laugh.

"You don't have the heart" Alfred teased, continuing to tickle Arthur.

"You wanna bet?" Arthur growled, the threat diminished by the laughter that escaped him. Alfred continued his tickle attack, keeping a rather good hold on Arthur as he squirmed franticly.

"Stop it!" Arthur gasped between laughs, tears in his eyes.

"Fine" Alfred sighed, letting his hand rest on Arthur's side. Arthur sent a weak glare at him, eyebrows furrowed. Alfred just smiled at him, eyes dancing. Arthur sighed, closing his eyes in defeat.

"Wanna go to sleep already?" Alfred asked, beginning to walk towards their cell.

"It's the middle of the day Alfred, no, I do not want to bloody go to sleep already," Arthur answered, opening his eyes again.

"Then what do you want to do?" Alfred asked, stopping and looking at Arthur.

"You are the most oblivious git I have ever seen."

"It's polite to ask isn't it?" Alfred asked, grinning happily, "I'm not moving until you tell me"

"I shouldn't have to tell you."

"Too bad" Alfred pouted, keeping still.

"What do you want me to say? That Vash had the right idea?"

"Maybe" Alfred sang quietly.

Arthur grinned slightly. "Well then, I guess Vash had the right idea."

"He probably did" Alfred laughed, continuing his walk toward their cell. Arthur shook his head, nibbling on the ear he had bitten earlier. Alfred's grip around Arthur tightened, a low growl escaping his lips.

"I said no growling," Arthur breathed, smirking. Alfred opened their door quickly, stepping in and closing it with his foot. He laid Arthur down on the bed, leaning over him. Arthur wasted no time in ripping their clothes off, leaving them in only their boxers.

"Somebody's eager," Alfred commented as he straddled him. Arthur ignored him, gently nibbling and sucking on Alfred's neck. Alfred's hands started roaming up and down Arthur's chest, making Arthur shiver. Arthur placed his hands around Alfred's neck, bringing him down for a sudden kiss. Alfred moaned into the kiss, hungrily entering Arthur's mouth. Arthur wrapped his arms tightly around Alfred's shoulders, deepening the kiss even more. Alfred broke the kiss, panting loudly.

"Did you get that worked up?" Arthur noted, smirking. Alfred answered by slowly grinding against Arthur, moaning from the friction. Arthur let out a soft groan, teasingly tugging at the hem of Alfred's boxers. Alfred didn't seem to enjoy the teasing, moving Arthur's hands away and taking them off quickly. He then pulled off Arthur's boxers, flinging them to the other side of the cell.

"If I lose my boxers I'm not sleeping with you for a month" Arthur growled, watching as Alfred positioned himself.

"I'll pray that they don't disappear then," Alfred chuckled, slowly pushing in Arthur. Arthur gave a small hiss from the slight pain, but he bucked his hips eagerly. Alfred pulled out and pushed in again, earning a low moan from Arthur. They soon reached a tempo they both liked, their panting loud. Arthur gave a strangled cry as Alfred hit his prostate, arching his back up. Alfred shifted so he would hit his lover's prostate again, his lips sucking on Arthur's shoulder. The Brit was panting heavily into Alfred's ear, an iron grip on his shoulders. Alfred gave low grunts as he continued thrusting, the pit of his stomach beginning to tighten. He gave one final thrust before releasing, Arthur moaning as he too came. They lay there, waiting for their breathing to normalize. Once that was done they cleaned themselves up, redressing and going back to hold each other. Alfred kissed Arthur's forehead, stroking his hair back. "Love you," he whispered.

"Love you too" Arthur whispered back, kissing Alfred's neck.

"Feels good to hear you say that," Alfred said, smiling. Arthur grunted, resting his head on Alfred's shoulder.

"Still feels weird saying it," Arthur mumbled into the American's shoulder.

"How weird?" Alfred asked.

"Like the 'I never had anyone to love and say things to' kind of weird."

"You've never had someone that said that before? Not even someone to talk your problems to?" Alfred asked.

"No" Arthur mumbled, "my family wasn't really...like that; we never showed affection for each other, mainly because we didn't have any."

"You never even talked to your brothers about things?"

"No, we were more like business partners than brothers," Arthur murmured.

"Business partners?" Alfred asked.

"Yeah...he gave me drugs, I sold it to my clients, and I gave him a share of my profit to him" Arthur said, "nothing much more than that."

Alfred tightened his grip around Arthur, Arthur looking at him confused.

"I'm going to give you the affection you've been missing all those years," Alfred whispered in answer to his look.

"You don't have to" Arthur sighed, though he smiled at the thought.

"I'm going to," Alfred replied stubbornly.

"Fine" Arthur said, "Do what you want" Alfred gave a contented purr as he nestled his head into the crook of Arthur's shoulder. The two continued to talk, about trivial things. Soon it was night, the officer on night duty calling lights out. They talked awhile after that, sleep eventually taking its hold.

* * *

**hope you all liked  
please review/ comment we always enjoy knowing your opinion  
also please tell me if theres any name mispelling or some other kind of error**


	16. Chapter 16

**sorry it took so long to post this, hope you all like!~**

**I don't own anything of hetalia, just this story idea**

* * *

"Up and Adam you two!" a man yelled, making both Arthur and Alfred groan angrily. They didn't have time to get up by themselves, large rough hands grabbing their shoulders and dragging them out of their cell. Even as they walked the two refused to wake up, just let whoever guide them wherever they wanted. Soon they were stopped, being shoved into icy cold water.

"Bloody hell!" Arthur shrieked as the ice cold water hit him. Alfred blinked up at the shower head, his brain not fully registering what had happened. The two didn't get to enjoy their shower, being pulled out and then stripped from their clothes. Arthur gave another shout of protest, vainly trying to hide himself with his hands. Alfred groggily stood there, still not fully awake. They were roughly dressed; some handcuffs and chains being added to their attire. They were then dragged somewhere else. Soon they felt a temperature change, both looking around sleepily to see that they were outside. And that is was barely dawn, the sky a dark purple color.

"Wus goin' on?" Alfred asked, "We bein' kidnapped or sumthin'?" no one answered, just dragged them into a bus and sat them down. They felt the cuffs on their hands and legs being locked in place but both just went back to sleep, not caring if they were being kidnapped.

They woke again, but this time because of the bright rays of the sun. Arthur yawned and lifted his head from Alfred's shoulder, it being a makeshift pillow. He tried to rub the sleep from his eyes, only to remember he was handcuffed. Alfred also stirred, looking out the window.

"Morning everyone," Ivan's cheerful voice said, making Arthur and Alfred realize that there were other, grumpy people joining them.

"What's going on?" Alfred demanded.

"We're going to court dummy" Ivan laughed.

"Jesus Christ, you coulda warned us," Alfred said with a groan, "Here I was thinking something bad was gonna happen."

"Please don't sound so traumatized" Ivan sighed, "you aren't as restrained as those two" he added, pointing behind Alfred. Alfred and Arthur turned their heads, seeing that Berwald, Tino, and Vash were behind them. Tino was chained just as they were, but the other two seemed to have had other restraints added to them. Vash was wearing a strait jacket, his mouth covered by some sort of muzzle. Berwald had extra chains on him, chains so big and bulky Alfred wondered how he could sit there calmly.

"Is that really necessary?" Alfred asked.

"The judge was almost killed the last time Vash went" Ivan smiled, "and they aren't willing to risk Berwald escaping"

"Judge doesn't want to take any chances, I guess," Arthur said, turning back to the front.

"He wasn't that badly injured" Vash growled out, "I just stabbed his right ear"

"With a knife you somehow smuggled in," Ivan told him coldly.

"I did not smuggle it" Vash snapped, "I took it from one of the officers!"

"A knife that you stole, then," Ivan snapped back.

"I gave it back" Vash grumbled, turning to look outside.

"After three officers tackled you and took it." Vash gave a grunt, his gaze not leaving the outside world.

"Look Mattie! Shops!"

"No Yong, those are businesses"

"Shops!" Yong repeated, face pressed flush against the glass.

"They're businesses" Kiku said tiredly, "or are you too dumb to figure it out?"

"Shut up you" Yong snapped, going back to look outside. Kiku sighed, going back to read manga. He was dressed formally, wearing a while button up shirt and white dress pants. The ride continued in silence, Soon they reached the court, where a bunch of people where crowding the entrance.

"Whoa" Alfred gasped, looking at all the people, who were holding signs with Vash's picture and a variety of hate words. The bus stopped, Ivan standing up.

"You want to meet your fans first Vash?" Ivan asked.

"I'll pass," Vash hissed back, straining against his confinement. Ivan shrugged, unlocking Yong and Mathew's chains and pushing them towards the exit, where two steroid filled officers waited. The two manhandled the prisoners, dragging them into the courtroom. Ivan then pushed Juan out, another officer dragging him inside. Ivan then grabbed Vash, who seemed to be trying to crawl through his chair. Ivan personally escorted him in, leaving the rest for the officers to deal with. The crowd soon exploded, everyone yelling as Vash was walked through. Vash kept his head down, trying his best to ignore all the screaming and insults. He gritted his teeth and refused to lash out, entering the building behind Ivan. Alfred and Arthur were next, the crowd still energized as they lashed out at them, though most of them weren't insults. Arthur held his head high, glaring at anyone who dared throw him a dirty look. The officers pushed them inside, leading them to a large court room.

"Mom! Dad!" Alfred shouted, breaking into a huge grin as he spotted his parents in one of the seats. Alfred's adoptive parents smiled, getting up to greet their son. Once the door closed with Tino and Berwald entering, the prisoners were allowed to roam free, all except Vash and Berwald of course. Alfred rushed towards his parents, crushing both in a strong hug. Arthur stayed on the side lines, doing his best to ignore the glares his half-brother, father, and step mother were giving him.

"Well don't just stand there Artie!" Alfred exclaimed, fighting through the crowd and dragging the flustered Brit over to his parents. Alfred's parents greeted him happily, the mom enveloping the Brit in a loving hug. Arthur just stood there, not sure how to react. He heard his stepmom cough, making Arthur look at her coldly.

"What do you want woman?" Arthur hissed, gently pulling away from Alfred's mom's hug.

"I make the effort to come all the way out here, and this is how you greet me?" his stepmother hissed back, "No love for your Mumsy?"

"You're not my mother," Arthur growled, balling his hands into fists.

"Who would want to be your mother? Seeing as you killed your real one" the woman smirked, Arthur shaking from anger.

"Who would want you as a mum? You're just a big-mouthed whore!" at Arthur's insult, his stepmother slapped him across the face, her long nails raking along his skin. Arthur just stood there, glaring coldly at her.

"You're lucky I refuse to hit women" he hissed, rubbing his face.

"I'm also lucky you're locked up rather than taking up space in my house," she sneered.

"Please" Arthur sighed, "I hardly lived in that hell hole"

"That's enough boy" Arthur's dad snapped, making Arthur recoil a bit. He turned away from them, his face still stinging. Arthur's father frowned at his movements, getting up and swinging his fist at Arthur, hitting him right in the sensitive spot on his back. Arthur cried out, collapsing on all fours. Alfred rushed over to him, picking him up and cradling the terrified Brit in his arms.

"What the hell was that for?" he growled.

"Boy needs to remember his manners" Arthur's dad grunted.

"Because hitting people is manners!" Alfred shouted at him. Arthur's dad ignored the angry American, just kept his gaze on his son, who was shaking and whimpering.

"Please" Arthur's dad hissed, "the punch wasn't the worst I've done to you" Arthur didn't respond, just continued to whimper.

"Or have you forgotten?" Arthur's dad continued, "Have you forgotten all your time in the basement?"

"N-no," Arthur choked out, shaking.

"Then stop shaking like a woman" Arthur's dad grunted, sitting back down roughly. Alfred stood Arthur up, guiding him away from his family. Arthur allowed Alfred to guide him towards where Alfred's parents were sitting, looks of compassion on their faces. They sat next to them, Alfred squeezing Arthur's hand for comfort. Arthur leaned against him, eyes downcast.

"**Feh"** Arthur heard in his head **"I really hate our dad"**

_Shut it_ Arthur thought, not wanting his conscience chatting with him now.

"**Touchy, are we?"** His conscience chuckled.

_I'm not in the mood to chat with you_ Arthur snapped.

"**But I'm quite in the mood to chat with you, I miss it."**

"Arthur?" Alfred whispered, interrupting Arthur's mental conversation.

"Mm?" Arthur asked.

"The court is starting" Alfred said, "Vash is up first"

"Right," Arthur whispered back, pushing his thoughts to the back of his mind. Arthur looked to the front, where Vash was being put in the questioning chair.

"Vash Zwingli" the prosecutor, a tall skinny man, said loudly, "you have been accused of killing 90 men and women, what do you say for your actions"

"You already know my answer" Vash growled out, "I accept my charges and wish you would leave me the fuck alone" A large guard behind him quickly hit Vash with his baton, the sound loud in the silent court. After the hit there was a small squeak, which came from Lillie, who was covering her face.

"There will be no vulgarity in my courtroom," the judge, a large beefy man, said curtly, "Do you have any more questions?" he asked the prosecutor.

"the same question I had the last time your honor" the persecutor grunted, "we have found only 65 of the bodies, will you tell us this time where the others are?"

Vash shook his head, trying to shake away the pain.

"You really are an idiot" Vash hissed out, "to think that I would actually hide my kills. How the hell should I know where those bodies are?" With that the officer swung at Vash again, this time hitting Vash on the neck.

"They probably got eaten by animals!" Vash shouted, glaring at the officer. The officer hit him again, this time because he felt like it.

"Stop it!" Lillie shrieked, everybody's heads swiveling in her direction. Lillie shrinking a bit from all the stares, but stayed where she was, tears falling down her eyes and Elizaveta hugging her tenderly.

Vash just stared, he hated seeing her cry, but he couldn't do anything since he was still in a strait jacket.

"No further questions," the prosecutor said. The officer dragged Vash away from the stand, sending him over to sit next to Lillie. Lillie quickly hugged Vash, who lazily rested his hurt head on her shoulder. Next in line was Berwald, who lumbered towards the questioning chair, his eyes glued to the floor.

"Berwald Oxenstierna" The skinny man said, angrily trying to say the big man's name.

Berwald gave a lazily nod, his eyes never looking up.

"Will you answer our questions today?" the man asked.

"Which?" Berwald grunted, shifting a bit in his seat.

"Shall we start from the beginning?" the prosecutor growled, getting another nod from Berwald.

"Where are you from?"

"Sweden" Berwald muttered.

"Who are your parents?"

"Don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Th't I dun' no" Berwald sighed, finally looking up to the man, "I h've no memory"

"What do you mean no memory?"

"That I h've no memory of 'em."

"What's your earliest memory?"

"Wh't does this h've to do w'th anythin'?"

"Just answer it"

Berwald sighed, closing his eyes for a bit.

"I w's 9" Berwald said slowly, "I w'ke up 'nd found myself in a dark room w'th other kids"

"My n'me 'nd where I w's from w's writt'n on a p'ice of paper 'round my neck…I don' really remember m'ch after th't..."

"The files said that you were trained to become an assassin" The skinny man said, "Do you remember anything about those that taught you?"

Berwald looked away, "no" The officer behind him slammed his baton on Berwald's head, who seemed immune to the hit.

"Tell the truth now" the judge grunted. Berwald stayed silent, bowing his head. With a nod from the prosecutor, the officer plus another began hitting Berwald, Berwald keeping silent as his head was hit.

"I said I don' know," Berwald said calmly after the hitting stopped, "They kept their f'ces hidden."

The prosecutor growled, staring at Berwald's bruised and bleeding face. With a quick hand movement, an officer quickly grabbed Tino, Berwald reacting quickly.

"d'n touch 'im" Berwald roared, standing up quickly. He started to make his way towards the officer and Tino, before being bombarded by officers. Even with all those heavy men on top of him, Berwald managed to stand up, his eyes never breaking away from Tino.

"Berwald, please calm down, I'm fine," Tino said, grimacing from the iron grip on his arm. Berwald took a heavy step towards him, his blue eyes cold and deadly.

"Su-san, stay put!" Tino commanded, glowering up at the man. Berwald took another step towards him before he stopped, huffing and eyes flashing dangerously. Berwald soon lowered his head, obeying Tino by falling to his knees.

"wh't ever ya ask I w'n't answer" Berwald said, feeling the officers on top of him remove themselves. The prosecutor stared down at him, contemplating.

"No further questions then," he said. Berwald was dragged back to his seat.

"Um, the last time I checked, people didn't get beat for not answering questions, courts are supposed to be civil," Alfred whispered to Arthur.

"If you haven't noticed, this room is soundproof, has no cameras, and is full of people who enjoy watching them beat us" Arthur whispered back. Alfred looked around, finally noticing that the room was full of people who were smirking at the injured Berwald.

"That's not right! Why don't the families say anything?" Alfred said, "You'll say something, right?" he asked his parents.

"Of course" Alfred's dad said gruffly, holding his wife gently.

"Won't matter" Arthur sighed, "this isn't a civil court. Today is to get all the information out of us"

"This isn't right!" Alfred repeated.

"Arthur Kirkland!" the judge called out, Arthur getting up lazily.

"Judge" Arthur replied, walking casually towards the chair of torture.

"Are you going to tell us your accomplices' names?" the prosecutor asked, his face showing that he really hated the Brit.

"I've told you John" Arthur said, "I worked alone"

"Really now?" John said, clenching his jaw.

"My business was a one man controlled one" Arthur smiled, "who needs other people to run a simple business"

"Selling people's bodies is not a business" someone in the audience hissed.

"I gave people jobs" Arthur frowned, "not all my employees sold themselves, I didn't force them into it, and I didn't force them to stay."

"Explain" John hissed, getting a groan from Arthur.

"I suggested the job to them, whether they chose to accept it or not was their choice. When they start I tell them that they can stay for however long they can withstand it. I give them a place to sleep, food, a monthly salary, education and healthcare for their children, they can leave whenever they want" Arthur said.

"What was the age range?" John asked.

"14 was the youngest" Arthur shrugged.

"You sold 14 year olds?" one person shrieked, possibly a woman.

"No" Arthur snapped, "the teens would do house work. They would make food, clean rooms, and care for those that sold themselves"

"You were also a notorious drug cartel," John interrupted, "What all did you sell?"

"Just the usual stuff" Arthur yawned, "my customers asked for it, so I supplied it. Are you quite done? You've asked this 5 times already."

"And who did you buy the drugs from?"

"A local drug dealer" Arthur said, his eyes straying to Patrick for a second.

"And what was this man's name?" John demanded.

"Never gave me his real one," Arthur lied.

"What name did he give you?"

"Bob, Jay, Duggy, Brock, Jim, Larry" Arthur listed, acting really bored.

"Would you consider him an accomplice?"

"No, I don't."

"Why?"

"He had nothing to do with my business" Arthur said, "He sold me the drugs, he never asked for a business deal. Are you done yet, this is getting boring." he added, idly examining his fingernails.

"For this part, yes" John grunted, "your father is also charging you"

"For what?" Arthur exclaimed, shock on his face.

"The death of...Delilah Kirkland" John read, "plus several charges of domestic abuse"

"Bullshit! I was acquitted of all charges!" Arthur shouted at him.

"Shut up boy" Arthur's father growled.

"Don't tell me what to do," Arthur snapped, "You lying, dirty, filthy-" Arthur was silenced by a smack on the head, Arthur hissing angrily.

"Order" the judge growled, waving his hand for silence, "Now as much as I regret it, you aren't allowed to bring new charges into court, and if he's been acquitted, there's no point in even mentioning them," he looked at John, "Now continue."

"No further questions," John huffed. Arthur stood up, walking proudly back to his seat.

The judge hit his gavel, "We will take a fifteen minute recess, and after that time we will continue," he said. The room quickly answered, crowding towards the door to get out. They where muttering to each other, stuff that Alfred couldn't hear. Once the room was emptied quite a bit, Alfred stared at the people who stayed. He recognized Mathew's adoptive parents chatting nervously with him. Yong was watching them talk, his head lazily on Mathew's shoulders. Juan was sleeping, his head back and a nasally snore escaping him. Alfred looked towards Vash, who was sitting there as Lillie addressed his wounds and Roderich talked to him. Berwald was where the officers dragged him, being examined by Elizaveta, Tino next to him with two males he didn't know. Arthur was walking towards him, wincing a bit from the hit.

"You okay?" Alfred asked as Arthur sat next to him.

"Peachy" Arthur grunted, flinching a bit when Alfred's mom gently patted his wounds. Arthur's family passed them as they exited, Patrick pausing in front of Arthur.

"What?" Arthur asked, staring at his brother angrily.

"Why did you lie?" Patrick asked.

"Because I'm a right git that wants to 'stick it to the man' " Arthur drawled sarcastically.

"Seriously."

"Dad would try and kill me if I accused his favorite son of helping me," Arthur answered.

"I'm not his favorite anymore" Patrick murmured, "Peter has that role now"

"Tell him congrats" Arthur sighed, "have fun being dad's punching bag" A sad look passed over Patrick's face before following his parents, giving one last look to Arthur over his shoulder as they left.

"Don't you think you're being a bit cold to your brother?" Alfred asked.

"We have never been brotherly" Arthur mumbled, "this is how we bond" he smiled slightly, "Actually I believe that was the most brotherly we've ever been to each other." Alfred laughed, hugging Arthur.

"What did I miss aru?" Yao's calm voice said behind them. Alfred and Arthur spun around in their chairs, Alfred breaking into a huge grin and reaching to hug the Chinese man. He paused mid-hug, both men staring at Yao's new hairdo. He no longer had his pony tail, or his bangs. His hair was spikey, but you could tell that was due to the shortness.

"It's that bad, huh?" he said sadly.

"No, it's just, odd," Arthur responded.

"It was worse when those beasts cut it" Yao mumbled, tugging on his hair, "I had to go get it fixed" Kiku walked towards them, a look of awe on his face.

"Kiku" Yao said, watching as the Japanese man circled him. Kiku stopped behind his brother, gently poking the back of Yao's neck.

"It's...gone..." he said softly, running his hand through the now short locks. Yong mimicked Kiku, walking to Yao silently and touching the short spikes.

"Yao looks manly" Yong finally said, carefully hugging his older brother.

"Are you saying I wasn't before?" Yao asked, hugging him back.

"No" Yong said quietly, his grip on Yao tightening when Yao let Kiku hug him. Yao glanced at both of them, noticing that both were glaring at each other.

"Are my dear younger brothers fighting?" Yao asked, his voice turning cold.

"What makes Yao say that?" Yong Soo said, glaring daggers at Kiku.

"We aren't fighting" Kiku muttered, glaring back at Yong, "we just have a...disagreement"

Yao sighed. "What am I going to do with you two, aru?" he asked.

"Don't walk away from me Ivan!" everyone heard a man yell, the doors opening as Ivan walked inside, plugging his ears childishly.

"I'm not talking about it anymore!" Ivan shouted at the man.

"This is serious Ivan!" the man yelled, stomping behind him, grabbing Ivan's scarf, "if we just leave this alone, you could get in legal problems!"

"I told you" Ivan growled, "I'll figure something out da? Will you kindly leave me alone now?"

"No, I will not leave you alone! We are going to sit down and work something out right now!" the man huffed, stomping his foot.

"Fine!" Ivan screamed, "how about this? I'll give a portion of my salary to them? I don't care how much you take! Take it all if you fucking want!"

"You're making a scene!" the man hissed, waving his arms to try and calm Ivan down. Ivan glared at the man, his anger slowly disappearing.

"Leave" Ivan spat out, "we'll talk about this later, Just tell them to give me some time" the man stared back, before nodding his head and spinning on his heel, leaving. Ivan sighed, mumbling in Russian. He turned and saw Yao, who was staring at him with mild curiosity.

"Hello Yao" Ivan said curtly, his eyes brightening in happiness.

"Hello Mr. Braginski" Yao said casually, the greeting making Ivan frown.

"Why so formal?" he asked.

"Shouldn't I speak formally to my boss?" Yao asked.

"Well as your boss I think we should be on more casual terms," Ivan replied smoothly.

"I'll stick to formal aru" Yao said casually, "I don't want to seem close to my boss"

Ivan raised his pale eyebrows. "Can't argue with that, I suppose," he said, grinning. He glanced at Yong and Kiku, who were still hugging Yao while glaring at each other.

"I wanna hug Yao too" he mumbled.

"Too bad" Yao grunted.

"You're being very cold" Ivan pouted.

'I'm not your favorite anymore Mr. Braginski" Yao stated, "I have no reason to let you hug me anymore"

"Who says you're not my favorite?" Ivan asked, still pouting.

"Your rules" Yao sighed, "I left, I'm no longer considered your favorite. And you never pick the same person twice"

"I never replaced you with anyone. And I think I'm about to make an exception about that rule."

Yao stared at Ivan, before detaching himself from his brothers. Once he managed that, he walked away, choosing to sit near the front. Ivan stared at the back of his head, confusion written all over his face. He turned to say something to Kiku, but at that moment, the judge returned.

"Ivan" the judge hissed at Ivan.

"Gordon" Ivan said, "how's the family?"

"Great," Gordon answered curtly.

"That's good to know," Ivan said, smiling.

"I heard you got into some trouble" Gordon smiled, "Will I be hearing your case?"

Ivan laughed heartily, "Oh I doubt it sir, they haven't got much of a case on me," he said.

"well I hope it's as interesting as your last one" Gordon joined his laugh, "I have never seen such a thing"

"Da, it's good to be interesting," Ivan said, smiling.

"If you excuse me, I must be getting back to work," Gordon said, shaking Ivan's hand briefly. Ivan nodded, watching as the judge walked up to his podium. Everyone filed back into their seats, standing until the judge told them to sit back down again.

"Yong Soo" John the prosecutor yelled once everyone was comfortable. Yong stood, walking towards the chair with a broad grin.

"How old are you?" John asked.

"18" Yong smiled, kicking his feet.

"Do you know why you are here?"

"To hear boring man talk" Yong said.

John growled. "No, I mean do you know why you're sitting before a judge."

"Judge?" Yong asked, looking up to Gordon, "oh! Him!"

"Yong's here 'cause he did bad things" Yong laughed.

"Do you know what bad things you did?" Gordon asked, talking to Yong like one would talk to with a child. Yong just stared at Gordon, a blank expression on his face.

"Yong can't remember," he answered, frowning in concentration.

"You don't remember that all your co-workers and your boss's accusing you of sexual harassment?" John spat out, making everyone murmur.

"Yong didn't harass" Yong pouted, "Yong was just being Yong."

"Oh?" John hissed.

"Yong was just claiming their breast for Korea" Yong whined, someone in the audience, possibly Yao, making the sound of a hand hitting face.

"What about the accusations of rape?" John demanded.

"No rape" Yong hissed, "Lady just said that 'cause Yong wouldn't sleep with her"

"There's evidence that says otherwise."

"Lies" Yong grumbled, "Evidence was proved fake"

"So how did you end up in prison?" John asked.

"How should Yong know?" Yong asked angrily, "boring people just told him to go to jail"

"And how come you never appealed?" Gordon asked. Yong looked at the judge in deep confusion.

"They never said Yong could," he said at last.

"What kind of lawyer did you have, boy?"

"I don't know" Yong mumbled, "this big man just came to my case and said he was Yong's judge"

"You never had a lawyer?"

"No" Yong yawned, "Yong can't stand boring people, are you done questioning Yong?"

"I guess" John sighed, "but I don't see why we should keep you in jail"

"Yong wants to stay" Yong said quickly, "Mattie's in jail, Yong wants to stay with Mattie" Matthew had taken a sip of water at the exact moment of Yong Soo's statement, causing him to choke violently on it. Mathew's adoptive parents quickly patted his back, both freaking out about their son choking to death by water. He regained his composure after a few minutes, keeping his eyes downcast and refusing to look at anyone.

"You can't really choose to stay in jail" John mumbled, "It's a waste of the tax payers' money" Yong stared at John, a frown forming. He then stood up abruptly, dashing towards Judge Gordon. In one quick motion he jumped on the desk, a childlike smile plastered on his face. The officers acted slowly, pulling out their tranquilizers and aiming at Yong's back. Yong didn't even flinch, jumping behind the judge so the judge was protecting his body. He laughed wildly, eyes glinting. Yong then bite the judge's shoulder, getting a yelp from the surprised man.

"Tag! You're it!" Yong screamed, jumping out on the judge's podium and landing feet first on top of one of the officers. He jumped and dodged the officers trying to grab him, grinning like a maniac. In the end he was captured by Yao, who seemed pretty annoyed.

"You do not play tag by biting people" Yao growled, restraining the laughing boy.

"But it's fun," Yong whined.

"No" Yao hissed "you only bite people if they are causing you harm"

"That's no fun," Yong pouted, crossing his arms.

"I don't care what you think is fun!" Gordon roared out, then pointing at Yao, "you're being very calm about this" he hissed out.

"He's my brother" Yao said politely, "I'm used to his odd behaviors" a sudden idea came to him, "Do you really want him out on the streets?"

"Do you want him in an insane asylum?" John hissed.

"No" Yao said, "but the prison is a much better and safer place"

"What are you saying?" Gordon demanded.

"I'm saying keep Yong in the prison, I'm really the only one that can control him." he paused for a bit, "well Mathew and I can control him"

Gordon glared down at Yao restraining his brother. He gave a curt nod.

"Very well." he said slowly, "but we will take off money from your paycheck to pay his stay"

"Fine by me," Yao said, shooing his brother back to Matthew. Juan and Mathew were up next, Juan grunting one word answers and then Mathew cowering as John attacked him with questions. John was going to question Tino, but Berwald denied that with a death glare at the man.

"Alfred F. Jones" John yelled, Alfred getting up rather reluctantly. He sat himself carefully on the chair of torture as he called it.

"How old were you when you joined a gang?" John asked.

"Uh..." Alfred stuttered, " like...16"

"And what prompted you to join it?"

"Kids at school were joining gangs" Alfred shrugged, "I just followed the crowd"

"And what exactly did you do as a part of the gang?" John demanded.

"I was just a subordinate" Alfred grumbled, "I followed the orders of my boss"

"What were those orders?"

"Anything really; go steal a pack of smokes, beat up this kid, stuff like that."

"And you followed them blindly?"

"Pretty much" Alfred yawned, "If boss said to beat someone up, you either do or get beat close to death"

"Did he order you to kill?" Alfred stayed silent, his silence answering the question.

"What did you do after you committed the crime?" John asked quietly.

"Left" Alfred mumbled, "I didn't want to involve my parents"

"Did your parents know what you were a part of?"

"No" Alfred said, "well, I never told them; they probably had an idea about what I was doing though."

"So you left your parents, where did you go?"

"I left with a...friend" Alfred said slowly, "we traveled from where we lived in Washington to the south"

"How far south?"

"Georgia, I think," Alfred answered, shifting nervously.

"Why so far?"

"I don't know, thought we had less of a chance of being caught."

"And what happened to this friend of yours?"

"Got caught and ratted me out" Alfred said angrily, "he was set free once he told them where I was"

"I see," John said, "Do you have any reason to not be in prison?"

"Not that I know of" Alfred shrugged, "how about it's more fun being outside?"

John's lips curled up into a small smile. "No further questions then," he said

"Anyone that wants to...defend the prisoners is willing to do so after this 10 minute break" John said, walking out of the room as if the room was infested with spiders. The room emptied, the unknown men sighing as they mumbled about whether they should stay and watch some more or leave. Alfred stood and stretched, yawning.

"Man, I wish this was over with already," he grumbled. Arthur grumbled something, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "This is the weirdest court I've ever been in," he added, plopping back down.

"Eh" Arthur shrugged, "so is everything else in our lives"

"At least we have each other," Alfred said, smiling. Arthur gave him a glare, looking around and seeing Ivan trying to talk to Yao, who seemed to be ignoring him.

"I wonder why Yao's being so cold towards Ivan," he said thoughtfully.

"Who knows" Alfred said, "maybe something happened over at the other prison" he said, casually draping his arm over Arthur's shoulders.

"Maybe," Arthur mumbled, shrugging Alfred's arm off. Alfred pouted at him, turning his head to mumble something to his parents. His parents laughed silently, mumbling something back. Arthur was about to question them when the doors opened, three women walking in.

"Are you sure this is the right place Ray?" one, a spunky blonde asked, looking around the room.

"That's what I got" a red haired girl, Ray, mumbled, pulling out a folded sheet of paper, "yeah court room 103"

"Well do you see him anywhere?" the last girl, a black haired one with glasses squeaked, her eyes landing on Arthur.

"There!" the girl pointed, the other girls smiling widely.

"Master Arthur!" the three screamed, running up to the sitting Brit and tackling him to the ground.

"Ow…" Arthur wheezed, his face being squished into each of the girls' breasts.

"Should I be jealous in any way?" Alfred asked Arthur, watching as the green eyed man pushed the girls away.

"No" Arthur mumbled, "I'm gay, and I don't share any relations with my employees"

"ex-employees" Ray said, "Such a waste too, Monica used to have the biggest crush on you!"

"Shut up!" the glasses girl, Monica, giggled.

"Why are your three here anyways?" Arthur asked, getting up and sitting on Alfred's lap.

"we're here to testify that you weren't a bad boss like those other pimps" the blonde one said, "the other's would have come, but they had work or were afraid of being arrested"

"Why are you here then, Candy?" Ray sniggered at the blonde girl.

"Because I haven't seen my favorite boss in forever!" Candy responded.

"Are they always like this?" Alfred whispered into Arthur's ear.

"They used to be less spunky when they were younger" Arthur whispered back.

"Tell me" Arthur said to them, "what happened to the business"

"We did what you told us to do" candy mumbled, "we left, we made sure to burn all our work documents. We left all the drugs there and took anything precious to us and left"

"We also put all your money in a safe account" Ray said, "the others weren't sure what to do with it"

"That's my girls," Arthur praised, smiling at his former employees.

"We really wish you could get out" Ray cried, "the bosses we have now suck"

"Oh?" Arthur asked, "You're still in the business?"

"No" Ray mumbled, "I work mornings at this cafe and go to night college classes"

"I work full-time at this pharmacy" Monica sighed, "the boss there is a creep"

"I'm a full-time mom with a part-time job at this day care" Candy smiled, "the boss there's a woman"

"Glad to hear you're all doing well," Arthur said, "How's your child, Candy?"

"Sid? He's fine, keeps getting into fights though"

"And why is that? You seem like a good mother."

"He won't tell me!"

"Maybe he's just trying to put himself in a higher rank in school" Alfred's mother said, "Alfred did that"

"Did not" Alfred pouted, hugging Arthur.

"You used to come home with a new bruise and with the principal yelling our ears off" Alfred dad laughed.

"The other kids started it!" Alfred defended.

"Whatever you say Alfred" Alfred's mom smiled. Alfred laughed, resting his head on Arthur's shoulder.

"Hey isn't that Pat?" Monica asked, looking over at Patrick, who was chatting quietly with his mother.

"Yeah," Arthur grunted, following her gaze.

"What's he doing here?" Ray asked.

"he's here playing the innocent son who hates me and had nothing to do with the business" Arthur said, "I'm being a good older brother and playing along" there was a collective snarl from the three girls, each one glaring at the back of Patrick's head.

"Don't be like that" Arthur frowned, "just play like you've never met him. Leave him be" they obeyed, turning away and talking amongst themselves.

"They're very obedient" Alfred said, watching as the girls giggled about something.

"I couldn't have a bunch of unruly women as employees," Arthur responded, "I had to teach them."

"Is everyone here going to say something about the prisoners?" John asked as he returned, a large cup of coffee in his hands.

"Yes sir!" candy laughed, saluting the man. John scowled down at her.

"Very well then," he gritted out.

"Those for Mr. Vash please stand" John mumbled, watching as Roderich, Elizaveta, and Lillie stood.

"Names?"

"Roderich Edelstein"

"Elizaveta Edelstein"

"Lillie..." Lillie faltered, "I...I don't have a last name," she mumbled.

"Everyone has a last name" John growled out.

"I...I don't" Lillie whispered, "I lost it" she felt tears prick her eyes.

"Uh, no, don't cry, it's alright," John said hastily.

"I told you" Vash mumbled, gently kicking Lillie, "you can use my last name, I really have no use for it"

"Oh," Lillie mumbled, scratching her arm shyly.

"Who wishes to speak first?" John asked.

"Roderich" Eli smiled, "he's known Vash longer"

"Alright," John nodded, "And what do you have to say?"

"Vash is an idiot" Roderich said blankly, "but I really don't see any reason to keep him in jail forever"

"And why is that?"

"Vash" Roderich said, getting a lazy annoyed look from the man, "if you were to leave what would you do"

"Don't know" Vash mumbled, "maybe find someplace nice and quiet..." he shrugged.

"And there you go," Roderich stated.

"We still have to deal with the fact that he's killed almost a hundred people" John growled out.

"If you were raised in that pitiful family, you'd become one too" Roderich argued, his voice calm as ever.

"There are people who lived in much worse conditions, and they turned out just fine," John argued.

"Right here you know" Vash said, getting an angry glare from John.

"Yes, but you do realize that they got help before it got bad" Roderich said, "Vash couldn't even get his school counselor to talk to him"

"Perhaps he didn't try hard enough to get the help he needed."

"Oh shut the hell up" Vash growled, "don't start talking like that bullshit therapist"

"What did I say about vulgarity?" Gordon interrupted.

"Sorry can't remember" Vash said sarcastically, "my head was hit rather roughly"

"Don't be smart with me, or I'll end your case right now," Gordon threatened.

"Feh" Vash grunted.

"What about you ma'am?" John said to Eli, "what do you have to say?"

"hmm?" Elizaveta said, "Oh, well, I've known Vash for as long as I've been with Roderich...and then there's the time he's been in jail..."

"And?"

"He's like a cat thrown into the most unknown place in the world" Elizaveta smiled, "he hardly leaves his cell or talk. Why waste the time and money on him?"

"And you're a pervert" Vash grumbled, shrinking a bit when Eli glared at him.

"So what's your point miss?" Gordon asked.

"Yeah he did bad things" Eli said slowly, "but wasting 'tax payer's money' on him is pointless. Just send him to like house arrest or something,"

"How do you know that he won't revert to his old ways?" John lashed out at her.

"Lillie" Eli said kindly to the younger girl.

"Yes?" Lillie said, a bit nervous.

"If Vash came out, would you let him kill?"

"No" Lillie mumbled.

"What about you Vash" Elizaveta asked, "would you kill?"

"Not if I had a nice quiet home...and no one bugged me..." Vash mumbled, shifting a bit in his straight jacket.

"There's your answer," Eli smiled.

"Denied" Gordon grunted, "I'm not letting this murderer allowed to roam around" Elizaveta's smile dropped, and Lillie started to cry. Elizaveta gently hugged Lillie, patting her head. Vash just stared, clearly uncomfortable with her tears.

"Next," Gordon said, banging his gavel.

"Those who wish to speak for Tino Väinämöinen and Berwald Oxenstierna" John yelled. The two men who were next to Tino stood and then two men who no one noticed stood.

"Names?"

"Lukas Bondevik, Tino's cousin" one said, a bit lazily.

"Emil Bondevik" the other, probably Lukas' brother sighed.

"We're just Berwald's...acquaintances" the two unknown men said, Berwald shivering.

"Su-san?" Tino asked, watching as Berwald continued to shake.

"Get th'se two out of h're," he growled.

"Why?" Tino asked.

"So mean bear" one of the men cried, "it's been years"

"I cut m'ties with you y'rs ago" Berwald grunted, "get out"

"But I've missed you!" the man pouted.

"Get out," Berwald repeated.

"Come on man" the other said, "he really sounds angry"

"No way" the man smiled, "this is entertain-" he was cut off by Berwald, who with the many heavy chains charged at him and swung his fist at the man, hitting him perfectly. The man fell with a cry, a resounding thud echoing around the room.

"Hey!" the other man yelled, rushing to his friend, "come on dude! Don't die on me!"

"I'm not gonna die retard!" the fallen man snapped, sitting up with a groan.

"But he hit you!" the other yelled, "you know what they did to him! That punch could've kill-" Berwald silenced him with a kick in the stomach.

"sh't up" Berwald growled, his chains jingling loudly. A couple officers arrived, restraining the Swede with surprising ease. Berwald let the officers lead him away, Tino following him nervously.

"Next," the judge said absently.

"Uh..." John stammered, still shocked from the show just now, "um...Arthur Kirkland?" Arthur stood up, his gang of giggling girls following suit. Behind them his family followed, much to Arthur's discomfort.

"And who are you three?" John asked.

"Candy, Ray and Monica" Candy smiled, "we're Master Arthur's ex-employees"

"So..." John said angrily," you're..."

"None of us sold our bodies" Ray said quickly, "we were there as house maids"

"So you worked for him when you were underage?" John asked.

"Well..." Monica mumbled, "I started when I was 16...Ray when she was a month from turning 16...and candy...when did you start working?"

"When my cousin brought me to work with her" candy laughed, "she just told me to start cleaning her room" she thought for a minute, "I think I was about to be fifteen then," she said.

"Nothing illegal" Arthur stated, "so no harm can be done to them"

"Perhaps" John mumbled, "but we can use them to find those that have done illegal things, like that cousin of yours"

"My cousin left a month after I started working there" candy shrugged, "she fell for this foreigner and flew to his country to get married"

"We didn't really talk to anyone besides Arthur," Monica added, "He didn't want us to."

"What were your schedules?"

"From the time we got there after school 'til 8 o'clock at night" Ray said, "he made the boys walk with us to make sure nothing happened to us"

"Is that all you would do? Clean?"

"clean, help out with making and delivering food, and being someone to talk to for those that sold themselves" Ray smiled," We were like maids, therapists and cooks all rolled into one!" she laughed.

"Pathetic" John said to Arthur, "Making children do things like that"

"Not really" Arthur said, "I'm a bit older than them, and if you never realized, teenagers actually are better therapists then those certified"

"What kind of man are you?" John spat at him, "Forcing children to take part in your 'business'-"

"Arthur didn't force us!" Candy insisted.

"He suggested it" John snapped, "That's the same as forcing you"

"No it's not" Monica argued, "we had a choice whether to accept or not, he even told us what we were to do and face! We could have said no"

"If you knew what you were up against why did you do it? Other than he forced you?" John demanded.

"We have our reasons" Ray hissed.

"Like?" John hissed back.

"like private reasons" Monica mumbled, looking at the floor.

"That's enough John" Arthur growled, "stop pestering them"

"Like I'm really gonna take orders from a scumbag like you," John sneered, "I'll ask them whatever I damn well please."

"Stop talking to Arthur like he's trash!" Candy screamed, "he saved us!"

"Arthur?" Arthur's dad laughed, "Save someone? Please, he just thinks about himself"

"What do you mean, sir?" John rounded on Arthur's father.

"Arthur only cares about protecting himself" Arthur's dad grunted, "He'll abandon anyone to stay safe"

"That's not true!" Candy hissed, "we can't count how many times he's saved one of his employees from getting arrested"

"Because if he lets them get arrested he'll lose an employee, money, and he'll run the risk of getting caught"

"News flash dad" Arthur snapped, "I'm in jail, and your just angry at me for not giving a share of my money to you"

"Even now you're trying to save your ass by making it out that I'm the bad guy," his father growled.

"Uh no" Arthur said, "I'm just stating that you are a very selfish man. But I mean hey, I had to get that from someone right?"

"Are you insulting me, boy?"

"Not the way I look at it, I'm just stating facts"

"Get to the point," Gordon said threateningly, "I don't have all day."

"Why can't we just leave?" Arthur asked, "This is a waste of time, you never let a prisoner go, or even cut their time"

"It's the law for me to hear you out," Gordon answered.

"Oh please" Arthur groaned, "just file that you did and let me go back to my cell!"

"Fine," Gordon answered, banging his gavel, "Next!" Arthur walked back and sat next to Alfred, Ray, Monica and Candy situating them around him.

"Those that want to talk for Yong Soo?" John asked, Yao and Kiku standing slowly.

"What do you have to say?" he asked them.

"I ask Yong to rethink his suggestion of staying in jail" Kiku said.

"I say have fun in jail" Yong said after Kiku, smiling when Kiku stared at him in disbelief.

"You're not going to object?" Kiku asked the Chinese man.

"I'm not mother and father Kiku" Yao said, a bit unhappy, "I see nothing wrong with him choosing to stay with someone he cares for." Kiku looked like he wanted to speak, but a look from Yong told him to keep quiet.

"Ah, then I suppose I have nothing left to say," Kiku mumbled, keeping his eyes trained on the ground. They sat down, Yong walking over to Yao and looking at him with a worried look. Yao smiled and patted Yong's head, making Alfred wonder what happened.

"I'll never understand anything about this place," he said.

"Yao has a bad relationship with his parents" Arthur whispered, "It makes him sad whenever they are brought up"

"What happened between them?" Alfred asked.

"No idea" Arthur whispered, "Yong never says, and no one wants to ask Yao"

"They seem so sad about it," Monica said, sighing.

"Yeah" Arthur mumbled, watching as Mathew's parents talked but not really listening.

"Is there anyone else that wants to be defended?" Gordon called after Matthew's parents had sat down. He was greeted by silence, and after several minutes he finally hit his gavel and said "Court dismissed!"

"We'll come visit soon dear" Alfred's mother told him as they departed, Alfred hugging them until Ivan dragged him away. Alfred gave them one last wave before Ivan forced him and Arthur onto the bus. Once everyone was situated and chains locked, Ivan told the bus driver to go. They began their trek back to Gayopolis, the ride mostly quiet.

"Hmm" Ivan hummed, "do you think I should do something nice for them?" he asked Kiku.

"I do not know, sir," Kiku responded thoughtfully, "What do you have in mind?"

"I saw a YMCA a few miles ahead" Ivan said, "maybe let them enjoy some freedom before putting them back?"

"That sounds like a nice idea."

"Alright, I'll do it," Ivan smiled, standing and going to speak with the driver. Kiku got out his phone, dialing some phone numbers and chatting quietly on it. He then started texting, though Arthur couldn't really see who he was texting to.

"What's going on?" Tino asked, bumping his head on Berwald's chest as the bus turned sharply.

"I've prepared a last minute surprise for you," Ivan answered, smiling widely.

"It better not be like last time" Arthur growled, "I am not leaving this bus if we end up stopping at another golden corral"

"Did you not enjoy the taste of real food?" Ivan asked.

"I did not enjoy the fact that the other customers were glaring at us, throwing food at us, and insulting us every time we went to get more" Arthur snapped.

"Don't worry, we're going somewhere that won't have any of that, I believe," Ivan told him.

"So where are we going?" Alfred asked eagerly.

"Someplace fun" Ivan said, the bus driver making another sharp turn and slowing down. Everyone looked outside, where the nice clean building of the YMCA sat.

"...you're taking us to a local exercise place" Arthur said.

"We're going to use the pool" Ivan said eagerly, "Best to enjoy a cool swim before you never get to see it again"

"And just what exactly are we going to wear? This?" Arthur demanded, motioning to his prison clothes.

"Don't worry about it Artie!" Alfred hissed, excited at the prospect of going swimming.

"Boxers are the same as swimsuits right?" Ivan asked Kiku, who merely shrugged.

"Boxers will work just fine," he said in answer to Arthur's question. The bus parked in front of the building, Ivan jumping out quickly. Time passed, and after a while Ivan came back into the bus, a smile on his face.

"We get our own private pool!" He said happily, unlocking everyone's chains.

"You all know the rules Da?" Ivan said, "Whoever tries to escape will get shot. And I never miss my target" Everyone nodded, shuffling out of the bus and into the building. Ivan led them to the pool, a rather large and empty pool with locked doors everywhere. You could also see many cameras positioned everywhere. They all walked inside quietly, all pausing when they heard stomping. Suddenly a helmet flew behind them, the helmet hitting Kiku in the head.

"Ow" Kiku mumbled, rubbing his head and looking behind him, where everyone saw a winded Yao standing at the entrance.

"You idiot brother!" Yao yelled, "Texting me out of the blue telling me to go to the YMCA or else you would come to my apartment and destroy all my pandas"

"It worked" Kiku said, "You need to relax" Yao was in front of him within seconds, Kiku's head in a head lock.

"Don't act like you know what I need!" Yao shouted, shoving Kiku away.

"You're a workaholic" Kiku grumbled, "You never change"

"I'm sorry that I prefer paying bills than enjoying myself" Yao snapped.

"Now now Yao" Ivan said calmly, wrapping his arms around the Chinese man's waist, "there's no need to get angry about a small threat."

Yao didn't answer him, just slipped out of his shirt and moved so he was a good ten feet from the Russian. In removing his shirt, everyone now got to see all his wounds. Most were bruises, ranging from healing yellow to new black. He also had some cuts, those were bandaged.

"What happened to you?" Ivan demanded quietly, walking up and touching a purplish bruise on his shoulder.

"Nothing" Yao said quickly, moving away from Ivan's touch.

"Those don't look like nothing brother" Kiku mumbled, poking a blackish bruise, "hit yourself while moving?"

"Sure" Yao mumbled, flinching away from the touch.

"Don't lie Yao," Ivan said silkily, examining a cut.

"It's nothing" Yao sighed, "It's healing. So please give me my shirt so I can go home aru"

"Funny, I remember you calling and begging to come back," Ivan told him, gripping the shirt in his large hand.

"Ah forget it" Yao mumbled, "I'll ride home shirtless aru" with that he grabbed his discarded helmet.

"Yao, come back!" Ivan called after him.

"You'll break the law?" Kiku yelled, making Yao stop.

"You're really pushing it Kiku" Yao grumbled, massaging his temples.

"I'm just stating fact," Kiku replied coolly.

"You're asking way too much for this old man" Yao laughed tiredly, "to stay here and enjoy a swim; you know how I feel about it"

"You're only in your thirties Yao" Kiku said kindly, "we all have our fears"

"Only in my thirties..." Yao grumbled, turning away from them again.

"Yao is immortal" Yong said quickly, glaring at Kiku, "Yao should stay"

"I'm not staying!" Yao snapped.

"Why do you want sissy to stay?" Juan asked lazily, "If he's a pussy when it comes to water then let him leave"

"I've never swam 90 miles, so I'm not very good," Yao replied, "That doesn't make me a pussy."

"Yo that's harsh" Juan growled, "so if you're not a pussy why don't you swim?"

"That is none of your business" Yao said. He felt Ivan clasp his shoulder.

"So you're staying, da?" he asked.

"I will not swim" Yao said coldly, "but I guess you will refuse to give me my shirt so I can leave"

"I plan on keeping the shirt" Ivan smiled, "And I want you to tell me who hurt you so badly"

"People from the other jail" Yao mumbled.

"The guards or the prisoners?" Ivan demanded. Yao shrugged, his gaze on the ground.

"Yao..."

"The guards," Yao whispered.

"Don't do anything" Yao pleaded, his hand going to grab Ivan's sleeve before freezing an inch away. He quickly let his hand drop, removing himself from Ivan's grip and walking ten feet from the Russian.

"Of course I'm going to do something," Ivan hissed, stomping up to Yao and spinning him till they faced each other.

"You will not" Yao said, practically leaping so he kept his distance.

"Why the hell shouldn't I?"

"Because it's your fault that they did those horrible things to me" Yao screamed, his eyes watering.

"What do you mean?" Ivan asked.

"The warden seducer" Yao cried, "that's what they called me! They never stopped their harassing! They never stopped hurting me!" he wailed, curling up into a ball.

"Yao..." Ivan mumbled, at a loss for words. He tried to embrace the smaller man, but he only flinched away.

"They'll pay," Ivan growled, eyes darkening.

"I'm not letting you do anything," Yao snapped.

"oh yeah" Ivan said angrily, "I'll just leave the people alone that's done all this-" pointing to Yao's chest "-to you"

"Go to hell!" Yao yelled, snatching his shirt and practically running out of the room. Ivan stalked after him.

"I suggest you enjoy the pool" Kiku told the prisoners, "I'm not sure how long this stay will last"

"No need to tell me twice," Alfred grinned, jumping into the water, clothes and all.

"Great," Arthur grumbled as he removed his shirt and pants, "now I have to sit next to you all bloody soaked" he tentatively stuck his foot in the water, jerking it back at the coldness of the water.

"The faster you get in, the faster you won't feel the cold" Alfred teased, grabbing Arthur's legs and pulling him in. Arthur spluttered as he resurfaced, vainly trying to push Alfred under. Berwald and Tino soon joined them, both in their boxers. Tino let out a small yelp at his skin touched the cold water, Berwald seeming immune to the cold. They were soon followed by Yong Soo and Matthew, Yong seeming a bit distant.

"Where's you're happy personality?" Mathew asked, glancing quickly to where Juan was, sleeping on one of the white chairs.

"Left with Yao" Yong mumbled, glancing at Kiku who was sitting on the edge of the pool, his feet kicking in the water.

"He'll be okay, alright?" Matthew assured him, patting Yong Soo on his shoulder.

Yong shook his head, "Yao will disappear again"

"What do you mean?" Mattie asked.

"Yao disappeared the last time something like this happened" Kiku said lazily, "though the last time the guys tried to drown him, not beat him to a pulp"

"What made him come back then?"

"He didn't" Yong mumbled, "He left china and came here to America with Zhi"

"...You've lost me," Matthew said.

"We lived in china before" Kiku explained, "Yao moved away first, with Zhi. We followed after"

"Why did you move? Who's Zhi?"

"Zhi was...dating Yao pretty much" Kiku said, "he was a very kind man."

"Mother and father wanted to find Yao" Yong continued, "so we all moved"

"What happened between you and your parents?"

"Yong doesn't understand" Yong said.

"Your parents dude" Alfred grumbled, "mother and father?"

"Oh!" Yong nodded, "they went back to china with other siblings"

"What happened to Zhi?"

"We're not sure" Kiku mumbled, "Yao doesn't talk about him"

"Did they break up or something?"

"Zhi was the man Yao was with before I chose him" Ivan's voice answered, making everyone look up. Though a bit beat up, he was there, carrying an unconscious Yao.

"I may have broken Yao's bike" Ivan mumbled, "but I got him"

"Was it really necessary to nearly kill him?" Kiku asked disdainfully.

"I didn't hurt him" Ivan pouted, "I just...made him sleep"

"By knocking him out," Kiku responded.

"Oh shush" Ivan growled, "I did nothing wrong"

"He's going to be twice as angry when he wakes up," Kiku warned.

"Then I'll just knock him out, until we get him a nice locked room"

Kiku shook his head, "That'll make him angrier still."

"Yao will escape" Yong agreed reluctantly, "he always does"

"I'll stay with him," Ivan growled.

"Have fun then" Kiku sighed, "if you lose something important it's your fault"

"Risk I'm willing to take," Ivan responded, stalking off with Yao.

"You all have an hour to enjoy the pool" Ivan yelled over his shoulder, "then I want you dressed and on the bus"

"Alright!" Alfred exclaimed, once again dunking Arthur under the water.

"You bloody prat!" Arthur screamed as he came up for air, angrily splashing Alfred. Alfred just laughed, dodging Arthur's anger and splashing him.

"Su-san! Don't fall asleep in a pool! it's dangerous!" Tino screamed, trying his best to shake the large man awake.

"Who falls asleep in a pool?" Arthur grumbled, getting revenge by stealing Alfred's glasses.

"'m not asleep," Berwald grumbled, opening one eye and watching Alfred chase after Arthur.

"You were beginning to snore!" Tino protested, jumping away when Berwald lazily grabbed at him.

"'m awake now," Berwald told him, managing to grab Tino's wrist.

"Yong catch!" Arthur yelled, throwing Alfred's glasses to the Korean. Yong caught it, staring at Arthur curiously.

"Don't let Alfred get those!" Arthur ordered, laughing when Alfred tackled him. Tino just stared at the group, smiling as Yong swam away from Alfred, who seemed to really want his glasses.

"This is uncalled for!" Alfred yelled, struggling to get to Yong; Arthur had grabbed him around the waist to prevent him from reaching the Korean. Vash, who was doing his best to keep away from them, waddled over to Yong, silently taking the glasses. Arthur smiled, letting Alfred go. Alfred charged at Yong who simply laughed.

"Yong doesn't have them!" he laughed, Alfred releasing the man and looking around.

"Who the fuck has my glasses" he whined, squinting at all of them.

"Are you talking about these?" Vash asked innocently, holding the glasses out.

"Yeah, tha-hey!" Alfred exclaimed, for at the last second Vash had tossed the spectacles to Mattie. Matthew caught them easily, screaming when Alfred pounced on him. Due to Alfred's sudden attack, Matthew flung the glasses in the air, the glasses landing next to Berwald. Berwald lazily scooped them up, dangling them above his head.

"Aw come on dude!" Alfred yelled.

"Give me my glasses!" he growled, vainly trying to reach them. Berwald glared at him, before tossing them back to Arthur. Arthur grinned as he got the glasses, diving into the water as Alfred charged at him. Alfred tackled him when he re-emerged, Arthur laughing as he tried to keep the glasses out the American's reach. Soon Alfred got his glasses back, grinning triumphantly. He jammed them back onto his face, glaring at Arthur for good measure. Arthur laughed, floating and holding his hands up in defeat. Alfred grinned, shifting to where he was floating on his back.

"How come we don't have a pool at the jail?" Alfred asked.

"Hazard" Vash grunted, "You could kill someone in a pool"

"You can kill someone with anything" Arthur mumbled.

"If you can kill someone, why did Ivan take us to one?" Alfred mumbled.

"Good behavior probably" Kiku answered, checking his wrist watch.

"How much longer do we have?" Matthew asked him.

"40 minutes" Kiku mumbled, glancing over at Yong, who was lazily staring at the ceiling. He continued swirling his feet in the water, occasionally checking his watch. Alfred and Arthur had started splashing each other again, Vash yelling at them whenever the splashes got him instead. Tino continued to try to keep Berwald awake, Berwald grunting that he was only resting his eyes. Matthew stayed near the edge, his eyes straying to Juan every now and then to make sure the man was still asleep.

"Wow you guys are boring" Elizaveta's voice whined. She stood at the entrance, holding a colorful beach ball in one hand.

"You finally showed" Kiku smiled, "we have 30 minutes to waste"

"Plenty of time" Eli smiled, throwing the beach ball into the pool. Alfred jumped at it, picking it up and bopping it back to Eli. Eli bumped it back, jumping into the pool.

"Ah" Eli sighed, "It's been a while since I've been in a pool"

"Roderich has a huge pool in his house" Vash grumbled, "You can swim whenever you fucking want"

"I've been busy" Eli growled, watching as the others bumped the beach ball. It bounced off of Tino's head, causing the others to roar with laughter.

"Whatever" Vash shrugged, watching at Tino threw the ball at Berwald's head.

"Oh come on Vash" Eli teased, "I came all the way here with a present"

"Present?" Vash asked, genuinely curious. Elizaveta smiled evilly, making Vash regret asking.

"Come on in sweetie" Eli called out, "Vash wants to see!"

"Um, okay," came a familiar, timid voice. Lillie entered the room, wearing the most adorable two piece swim suit ever created.

"Don't just stand there!" Elizaveta chided, "Come jump in!" Lillie quickly obeyed, jumping inside the pool and swimming next to Eli, who hugged her happily. Vash was looking at the wall opposite him, refusing to look anywhere near the two women.

"Oh come on Vash" Eli laughed, "it's a cute swim suit!"

"Do you not like it?" Lillie asked, her face falling.

"Don't worry lass" Arthur grinned as he swam next to her, "Vash is just fighting an internal fight"

"Shut the hell up" Vash mumbled, his face reddening.

"He likes it so much he can't look at you at all," Alfred added.

"Now you guys are being mean" Tino laughed, Berwald catching the ball.

"It's too great an opportunity to miss," Alfred grinned.

"Shut the fuck up," Vash growled.

"You don't need to have that attitude with us," Arthur jokingly scolded.

"I wouldn't have this attitude if you guys would just shut the fuck up and leave me alone!"

"That's what friends do! Mess with each other," Alfred defended, "We are friends, right?" he asked.

"How the hell should I know" Vash grumbled, "I never had friends"

"Then we're friends!" Alfred said triumphantly.

"And when you were little you had Roderich as a friend didn't you?" Eli asked, playing with a ribbon in Lillie's hair.

"Roderich was a weak rich boy that I protected from bullies" Vash snapped.

"Yes, but you would always play and laugh together too," Eli answered.

"So what? I laughed every time you beat him and gilbert up"

"Those were the days," Eli sighed.

"Annoying days" Vash grumbled.

"I thought those were the best days of your life?"

"The best days of my life was when I was on the run" Vash mumbled, "the time I spent with you guys were insignificant when after I had to go back to 'them'"

"That hurts," Elizaveta sighed.

"Vash never talked about his past" Lillie mumbled, still hugging Elizaveta.

"I guess I'll have to tell you then!" Eli exclaimed, brightening

"Hey, how come you haven't gone and clung to Vash?" Arthur asked, "Usually you're hugging him by now"

"Vash says never to hug him when he's shirtless" Lillie answered.

"Why? There's nothing with it," Arthur told her.

"He said girls shouldn't hug shirtless men" Lillie mumbled.

"They do, all the time," Eli added. Lillie looked at her confused, then looking at Vash, who seemed to be glaring at Eli's head.

"Do they?" she asked.

"Sure! There's nothing really wrong with hugging a shirtless man. Unless he was like butt naked or something" Alfred laughed, hugging Arthur.

"Even then you still do it," Arthur grumbled, hugging him back.

"Stop teaching her these things" Vash yelled.

"Stop teaching her what? How the real world is?" Arthur asked. Vash sighed, covering his face in defeat.

"Do whatever you want," he gritted out.

"Hooray" Alfred and Arthur cheered.

"I won't if it makes you uncomfortable," Lillie whispered.

"Just let them have their fun" Vash sighed, "and don't hug me while wearing that" he mumbled pointing to her swim suit.

"Okay," she said, watching as Yong Soo hit the ball with his head. The group continued their game of 'bounce the colorful beach ball around'. Vash flinched away every time Lillie accidentally touched him, Lillie frowning every time he did. Eventually Kiku stood up, telling everyone to get out of the water. After a few groans they all waddled out, everyone trying to wring their boxers somewhat dry without taking them off. Alfred tried his best to wring out his water-logged clothes, grinning as Arthur shook his head in exasperation.

"Give me that shirt" Arthur ordered, putting on his own dry shirt. Alfred complied, peeling off the sodden cloth. Arthur quickly wrung the shirt. Once it was dry enough, he gave it to Alfred, and then ordered the American to give him his pants.

"You're not gonna make me take these off next, are you?" Alfred asked, gesturing to his boxers.

"You wring those by yourself" Arthur grumbled, wringing the pants.

"Are you his boyfriend or his mother, Artie?" Elizaveta teased.

"Who knows" Arthur smiled, handing Alfred the pants. Alfred grinned, pulling them back on.

"Stay still" Lillie mumbled, drying Vash's hair off with a towel she brought.

"My hair is dry" Vash grumbled, trying to pull the towel away.

"Is not" Lillie pouted, "Now stay put!" she scolded. Vash stood stock still, mumbling about how the dryness of his hair was of no importance. Lillie paid no heed, vigorously drying the locks.

"Okay" Vash sighed, "Now I look like a just got out of bed" he mumbled, fixing his messy hair.

"Your hair never gets messed up when you sleep" Lillie mumbled, drying her own hair.

"No, yours doesn't," Vash said, running his fingers through his own hair.

"I woke up before you" Lillie pouted, "I should know if you get bed hair"

"Drop it, alright?" Vash told her, patting her cheek.

"No way!" Lillie fumed, "you always tell me to drop it when I'm about to win!"

"It's just hair," Vash mumbled.

"Meanie" Lillie mumbled, wrapping the towel around her.

"Hmph, if you say so, now go get changed."

"Yes sir" Lillie mumbled, running off into the girl's changing room.

"What are you staring at?" Vash snapped to Alfred, Arthur, and Elizaveta.

"That was the most adorable lover's quarrel I've seen" Eli giggled, Alfred and Arthur chuckling behind her.

"That wasn't a lover's quarrel!" Vash yelled.

"Was so" Alfred laughed.

"If that wasn't then I don't know what is," Arthur added.

"Where's Juan?" Mathew asked, looking around franticly.

"Maybe he escaped?" Tino said, staring at the empty chair that Juan was sleeping in.

"No" Kiku said, "if anyone tried to open one of these doors the alarm would sound off"

"Man's locker room?" Yong suggested.

"Locked" Berwald mumbled, jiggling the door.

"Bathroom?"

Vash went and checked, returning a few minutes later.

"Empty," he said.

"Hmm" Kiku pondered, "well...the only other place is..." he stared at the woman's locker room. Elizaveta yanked on the door, surprised when it swung forward. Juan stood there, pushing Elizaveta to the side.

"Move it nurse" Juan mumbled, walking past everyone else.

"Just what were you doing in there?" Elizaveta demanded.

"Nothing'" Juan grunted.

"Like I'm really going to believe that," the woman growled.

"Uh guys" Arthur mumbled, coming out of the locker room, "you might want to kill him quickly"

"Why-" Elizaveta began, but covered her mouth as the words sunk in.

"What the hell did you do to Lillie?" Elizaveta screamed, punching Juan in the jaw.

"I didn't do anything, bitch," Juan answered, Elizaveta's punch seemed to have no effect.

"Alfred come here and help me dress her" Arthur said, the American rushing to help quickly. There was a howl of anguish, and everyone turned to see Vash charging at Juan. Everyone rushed to stop Vash from killing Juan, but they allowed the angry man to get a lot of kicks to vital organs. They finally managed to restrain him, Juan a crumpled heap on the ground.

"Um Eli" Arthur yelled out, "we need some help over here" Elizaveta rushed to him, letting out a soft gasp.

"Yeah she won't let us touch her" Alfred said quietly, glaring at Juan's body.

"Lillie? Can you hear me?" Elizaveta asked, kneeling down and softly touching Lillie's cheek. Lillie, who was huddled in a corner shaking, just whimpered and scooted away.

"Do you want Vash, Lillie?" the nurse whispered. Lillie nodded, but then shook her head furiously.

"What do you want then?" she pressed. Lillie stayed silent, small hiccups coming out of her mouth. Vash appeared then, anger subsiding into worry.

"You three, out" Vash ordered. Alfred, Arthur and Elizaveta scuttled out, leaving Vash and Lillie alone. Lillie was taking small, panicked breaths, her eyes flitting between Vash and the door.

"Hush Lillie, it's alright, big brother's here," Vash soothed, grabbing her hand. Lillie squeaked, not really pulling her hand away, but still trying to.

"It's okay" Vash said quietly, "you know I'm not going to touch you" Lillie continued to shiver, her body racking with dry sobs.

"It's alright," Vash repeated, rubbing small circles on her hand.

Everyone else waited outside, Kiku running back after telling Ivan to give them more time and carrying Juan back into the bus.

"How's brother Yao?" Yong asked.

"In a strait jacket" Kiku sighed, "Ivan gave us a while, but he won't wait forever"

"I can't believe him," Arthur said coldly.

"And to think Lillie was getting used to men" Eli cried, "I don't what to do"

They all stood around the entrance to the locker room, waiting for Vash and Lillie to come out. After a long silence Vash came out, his eyes downcast.

"She won't budge," he choked out, "Elizaveta, can you come help me?" Elizaveta nodded, going inside as Vash stood at the door. She returned cradling Lillie wrapped in a towel in her arms.

"Come on sweetie" Eli whispered, "let's go get you home" The girls walked slowly out, Eli sending them a hurt look. Vash watched them leave, looking lost and confused.

"You okay mate?" Arthur asked, placing a hand on Vash's shoulders.

"Lillie won't be visiting for a while" Vash mumbled, his eyes flaring in rage, "that bastard better stay the fuck away from me"

"Don't you worry, he'll be staying far away from everyone," Arthur comforted.

"They'll probably send him away" Tino suggested, "to another jail"

"Yeah," Alfred added absently, noticing his brother staring into space. He detached himself from the group.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah" Mathew mumbled, "just wondering if he ever did...that behind my back..."

"I don't know, but don't think about it too much, okay?" Alfred told him. Mathew nodded, following everyone who began walking towards the exit. The trip back to the prison was completely silent, save for Yao's quiet groaning.

Once they reached their permanent home, Ivan stood and carried Yao away, leaving Ludwig and other waiting officers to unload the bus.

"Why is everyone so quiet~? Antonio asked.

"We're tired" Arthur grunted, glaring as Ludwig removed his cuffs.

"It's been a long day," Alfred added, sighing in the relief of having his cuffs removed.

"Well, sadly the chef didn't come in today, so everyone is going to bed hungry" an officer Alfred didn't recognize said, helping the wounded Juan out the bus. His statement was greeted with a collective groan, Alfred looking crestfallen.

"Chef will be here tomorrow" Antonio assured, "he might even give you seconds" the prisoners cheered up slightly at that. Once everyone was out, they all left to their own cells, Berwald carrying Tino who fell asleep. Alfred was whining about not eating as he and Arthur walked back to their cell.

"I'm hungry too love" Arthur yawned, opening their cell door and plopping down on the bed.

"Why didn't the chef show up" Alfred cried, placing the chest in front of the door.

"I don't know poppet," Arthur mumbled, scooting over to allow room for Alfred. Alfred quickly snuggled up to Arthur, going to his normal sleeping position.

"Poppet's a weird word" Alfred mumbled, smiling as Arthur rested his head on the Americans chest.

"I like it," Arthur said, draping his arms around Alfred's waist, "It's better than git, don't you think?"

"Git sounds better to me" Alfred mumbled, his eyes beginning to shut.

"You can never agree with me, can you?" Arthur laughed, closing his eyes. Alfred didn't answer, already lost in a dream. Arthur followed, dreaming of the sea and his ship.

* * *

**Please review~**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hope you all like  
Don't own hetalia**

* * *

Arthur woke up by the commotion outside. The sound of hurried footsteps and groaning reminding him of some zombie movie he saw when he was free. Alfred, who seemed immune to the sound, slept, his hand sleepily scratching his chest. Arthur rose slowly, realizing that the hungry prisoners were all rushing for breakfast.

"Oi git, you still hungry?" he asked his sleeping partner, poking him on the head.

"I dreamt of an endless buffet" Alfred grumbled, "what do you think?"

"Well it sounds like breakfast is serving" Arthur grinned, "we might want to see what's to eat" Alfred couldn't get out of bed fast enough.

"What're you waiting for?" he asked. Once the two removed the chest, they ran for the cafeteria, both willing to eat any garbage that was serving. When they entered the crowded room they froze. They were serving real food. They could both see the mountain of scrambled eggs, the yellow fluff sprinkled with some green herb for flavor. Next to the eggs were sausages, both normal and bratwursts. Next to those were stacks of toast and other yummy breakfast treats, minus bacon of course. They could read a sign with super neat handwriting:

_AS AN APOLOGY, TAKE AS MUCH FOOD AS YOU WANT. RING BELL WHEN SOMETHING RUNS OUT_.

"This is the best morning ever," Alfred sang, loading his plate with eggs, toast, and sausages. Once they had all the food they could load on their plates, they happily sat next to Mathew and Yong. Yong was moaning at the moment, holding his inflated stomach.

"I told you it was too much for you" Mathew grumbled, munching on a piece of toast.

"Worth it" Yong groaned, "Yao's food's yummy like always"

"Yao cooked all this?" Arthur asked, biting into a forkful of egg.

"Apparently he's the new chef" Mathew said, "We haven't seen him though"

"I' 'e steel mad a' 'veen?" Alfred asked with his mouth full of food.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Is he still mad at Ivan I think he said" Arthur said as he munched on a sausage. Alfred nodded continuing to devour his food.

"GET OUT!" everyone heard Yao scream, the door to the kitchen opening and Ivan running out, holding his head. Yao emerged, a large wok in one hand and the other tugging on something on his neck.

"I'rl take dat a' a 'es," Alfred said.

"Yao, let me at least talk to you!" Ivan yelled.

"Not until you taking this collar off and let me leave aru!" Yao yelled back.

"You're not leaving me again!" Ivan growled.

"Yeah" Yao frowned, "now, if I step one foot out of here I'll be electrocuted" He hissed.

"It's for your own good," Ivan told him coldly. Yao didn't say anymore, just threw the wok at Ivan and went back into the kitchen. Ivan glared at the kitchen utensil like it had done him some great personal harm, before stalking off.

"Huh" Kiku mumbled as he passed by, "at least they didn't almost kill each other like earlier."

"Ay 'ope day werk dings out," Alfred managed to choke out.

"By the looks of it, Ivan might not live" Arthur mumbled, watching as the last few prisoners took the last of the breakfast.

"What d' ya mean, Artie?"

"Well" Arthur mumbled, "Either Yao's gonna kill him sooner or later, or Ivan will just go berserk"

"I don't like either idea," Matthew shivered, "Is there any way for them to get past their differences?" Everyone shrugged, watching as Yao grabbed the empty serving plates and put them to wash. After that he left the kitchen sighing tiredly. Yong Soo ran up to his brother, hugging him from behind.

"Yong I'm not in the mood aru" Yao sighed, turning so he could return the hug.

"Yao should get happy" Yong mumbled.

"Yong please" Yao huffed, "I'm upset enough"

"Yong's glad you're back, are you glad you're here with Yong again?" the Korean pestered.

"Sure I am" Yao assured, "I'm just upset that I can't train anymore"

"Why not?" Yong Soo asked.

"If I do my morning training Ivan will attack me" Yao said, a sure look on his face.

"Why is Yao mad at Ivan?" Yong asked.

"I don't want to talk about it aru"

"Why not?"

"Yong Soo, quit asking stupid questions!" Yong shut up, burying his head in Yao's chest. Yao realized his mistake, and sighed. "I'm sorry for snapping, little one," he apologized.

"Yao should have fun" Yong mumbled, "maybe play a game with Yong?"

"Sure," Yao said, smiling as Yong jumped up and down.

"What do you want to play?" Yao asked.

"Chase Yao for snack game" Yong said after thinking.

"I don't have any snack with my Yong" Yao laughed, "and you're too old to play that game" he added, "How about chess?" Yong pouted.

"Boring" Yong whined,"Yong hates chess"

"True" Yao smiled, "what else do you have in mind?"

"Hop scotch?" Yong asked hopefully.

"No chalk aru"

"Hmm..." Yong pondered, smiling when something came up, "sparring?" Yao frowned.

"Alright aru."

"Yay!" Yong cheered, "Rules?"

"No biting" Yao instructed, "if you beat me you can get seconds for dinner"

"You're the best!" Yong exclaimed.

"If you say so," Yao said, "Now let's go outside"

"Want to go watch them spar?" Arthur asked Alfred, who was finishing his last piece of toast.

"Sure," Alfred said, standing.

"Bonjour, Mon chers," Francis said, appearing out of the blue. At the Frenchman's voice Arthur and Alfred rushed towards the door, not wanting anything do with him. But the man was persistent, and followed them. The two ran to their cell, rushing inside and blocking the door with the chest and their bodies.

"I can't say hello?" they heard him whine from the other side, banging on the door.

"Hell no" Alfred growled, "your hello involves molesting us"

"I can't stop amour," Francis responded, "Let me in?"

"No" they said in unison.

"Please? I won't leave until you do!"

"Go molest someone else you frog!" Arthur yelled.

"They aren't as fun," Francis pouted, "Please let me in?"

"No" they said again.

"You're disobeying an officer, you know."

"Go to hell"

"Only if I can take both of you with me. You know it's against the rules to disobey me, right?"

"Why don't you go have fun with your friends?" Alfred asked, "And like we care that we're breaking rules"

"I'd rather have fun with you," Francis said. Alfred and Arthur stayed silent, both unsure with what to do.

"Hey, what are you doing in front of Mr. Alfred and Mr. Arthur's cells Mr. Francis?" They heard Tino ask.

"They're being rather rude and refuse to let me in," Francis answered him.

"That sounds bad" Tino laughed," I passed by Mr. Antonio. He was bragging about having this interesting movie"

"Fascinating," Francis told him, sounding disinterested in the information.

"He was actually trying to find you" Tino continued, not at all bothered by Francis's behavior.

"Really now? I suppose I could humor him..."

"There you are!" they heard Antonio yell from a distance. "Come with me, I have this cool movie!"

"Coming," Francis said, walking off to meet his friend. Arthur and Alfred heard his retreating footsteps, breathing a sigh of relief.

"How long are you two going to hide in there?" Tino asked, gently tapping the door. Alfred flung the door open, pulling Tino into a bone breaking hug.

"You're a life saver!" he shouted.

"Alfred let go off him" Arthur hissed, looking around nervously.

"Huh?" Alfred asked, doing what Arthur told him.

"Berwald hates when others touch Tino" Arthur grumbled.

"Sorry," Alfred apologized.

"It's alright, I won't tell," Tino chuckled, "Su-san's doing rock moving work today"

"You're still a life saver," Alfred said, grinning.

"I guess" Tino shrugged, "I was just at the right place at the right time"

"Still, thank you," Arthur said. Tino smiled, a bit embarrassed.

"What are you two going to do today?" he asked.

"Well, now that we don't have to worry about that frog, I don't really know," Arthur said thoughtfully.

"Weren't we going to watch Yao and Yong fight?" Alfred asked.

"That's right; we were," Arthur replied, "Do you want to join us, Tino?"

"I have nothing else to do" Tino shrugged. The three ran toward the yard, hoping that the two Asians were still sparring. They were, Yao standing calmly and Yong bathed in sweat.

"You've gotten sloppy," Yao noted as he dodged a jab from Yong.

"No training partner" Yong panted, jumping back from Yao.

"That's no excuse," Yao reprimanded, kicking at Yong. Yong grunted, dodging Yao's kicks. Sitting on the benches were Mathew and Kiku. Kiku looked rather bored, idly tapping his wooden sword on the metallic seat. Matthew looked fascinated as he watched the two Asian men spar below him. The trio quickly sat next to them, watching as Yao effortlessly blocked Yong's punch.

"Yao's really good," Alfred commented as they watched.

"He has to be" Kiku said, "He was our teacher. If he wasn't so unbeatable we wouldn't have had a reason to get stronger"

Yao knocked Yong Soo to the ground, hovering over him before extending his hand.

"How about a break?" Yao asked, "You can watch me beat up Kiku if you want"

"Alright," Yong agreed, grabbing Yao's hand. Yao helped the tire Yong up, smiling up at Kiku. Kiku frowned, getting up slowly.

"Erm...I don't know about this..." Kiku mumbled.

"Come on" Yao teased, "I'll even let you use that flimsy sword of yours aru" Kiku frowned, but walked down to Yao and bowed. In an instant he attacked, slashing his sword at Yao. Yao quickly dodged the attack, swatting at the wooden sword like it was nothing.

"You're out of practice too," he said, stepping to the left and jabbing at Kiku. Kiku quickly recoiled, a look of pure fear on his face.

"I might have to re-train you two" Yao giggled, "you aren't putting up a good fight" Kiku swung his sword again, this time managing to hit Yao on the shoulder. With quick movements Yao grabbed the sword, snapping it in two.

"weak" Yao grinned, "that felt like a mosquito bite"

"I guess I'm no match for you then," Kiku said, picking up the pieces of his sword.

"Oh come on you're no fun aru" Yao pouted, "at least Yong put some effort into it" Kiku paused, before kicking out at Yao. Yao lazily dodged, sticking his tongue out childishly. Kiku growled, getting hit by Yao's punch.

"Come on" Yao laughed, "When you were little you got a few kicks on me"

"I guess I'm just growing old," Kiku smiled, dodging the next jab Yao threw. Yao grinned, ducking as Kiku swung at him and grabbing Kiku's left arm. With swift movements he got Kiku on the ground, pinning the Japanese man.

"I win," he breathed. Once Yao let Kiku go, he happily walked off, leaving Kiku to grumble angrily. Out of nowhere Yong appeared, pulling Yao's pants down. Yong stared as he discovered that under the pants, Yao was wearing another pair, this one a bit looser. Yao screeched in surprise, grabbing Yong's wrist and slinging him over his shoulder.

"What the hell Yong?" Yao yelled, pulling his pants back up, "I would expect this from Ivan but not from you!" he huffed, glaring.

Yong Soo looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"I would have expected better of you!"

"Calm down" Kiku said, "Yong was just being an idiot" Yao glared at him too, before stomping away.

"I suppose I'll go talk to him," Kiku said, following Yao.

"Try to talk to me right now and I swear I'll break your arm in two" Yao yelled behind him, making Kiku stop mid-step.

"Erm, maybe I'll just let him be."

"He got pissed just because you pants'd him" Alfred said, "he can't take a joke can he?"

"Not when he's still angry about his new living conditions" Arthur said, "I know I would be quite grumpy"

"What are his living conditions?" Mattie asked.

"He probably has to sleep in the same room as Ivan" Arthur shrugged, "Might explain why he wears two pairs of pants."

"I hardly doubt another pair of pants would stop Ivan," Alfred snorted.

"Who knows" Tino smiled, "maybe it'll give Mr. Yao time to retaliate"

"Fat chance," Arthur told him, "Maybe the first time, but not after."

"Yao has weapons hidden" Yong mumbled, holding out a fork he snatched when he pants'd Yao.

"Yeah, a fork's really gonna stop a guy like the warden," Alfred scoffed.

"His plan wasn't to stop the warden" Yong said, "just injure him enough to escape"

"That's like shooting a bear with a BB gun," Alfred retorted, "It'll only make it chase you more."

"Please don't tell you were dumb enough to do that" Arthur groaned.

"No...Of course...not..." Alfred said, barely containing his grin.

"We weren't allowed to go into the woods after that" Mathew mumbled, glaring at his brother.

"Hey your dad left us unsupervised in the woods with BB guns" Alfred argued.

"And yet you're forgetting the fact I never used one when he did," Matthew snarled.

"Hey I was bored, he had some BB guns for some reason" Alfred growled, "just because you're such a pacifist doesn't mean I'm going to do boring things"

"I am not boring! And that bear nearly killed me because of you!"

"That's because you were too slow!"

"You tripped me you prick!"

"Like I said years ago it was a fucking branch!"

"A branch that looked like your foot!"

"Why the hell would I try to kill my brother Matt?" Alfred asked.

"To save your own skin," Matthew snapped.

"don't" Alfred hissed, grabbing Mathew and pulling him so their faces were inches apart, "don't you fucking make it sound like I'm mom and dad"

Mathew looked away, "don't bring them up. Then It won't sound like I am"

Arthur stepped in-between them.

"Stop fighting, gits," he commanded. Alfred released Mathew, clenching his jaw. Mathew slowly retreated, looking like he wanted to say something but thought better of it.

"What happened in the past is over, alright?" Arthur told them, glancing between the two.

"Alright?" he said again when they glared at each other.

"Yeah" they both grumbled, looking away from each other.

"Even though you do act like them," Matthew snapped under his breath.

"Shut the hell up!" Alfred yelled, "Wasn't I the one that kept us alive while those worthless parents got high? Wasn't I the one that took their punches when they got angry? Wasn't I the one that made sure that they never, and I mean NEVER lay a finger on you?"

"You were doing the wrong part!" Mathew yelled back, "I'M the older brother Al. I'M supposed to protect you from all the bad things!"

"You sure as fuck weren't doing a good job!" Alfred retorted.

"Because you never let me!" Mathew argued, "You and your stupid goal to save everyone from danger!"

"Would you two shut the fuck up?" Arthur growled, grabbing both by the ear and yanking.

"I never saw you try and stop me!" Alfred snarled, rubbing his ear. Arthur yanked his ear again, giving both of them a look that said that if they spoke another word, they were going to get worse. Both shut up, rubbing their ears.

"Jeez" Arthur sighed, "you two are bringing bad memories back"

"Alfred started it," Matthew huffed. Alfred growled, trying to take a swing at his brother, but Arthur blocked him.

"Are you two grown men or a couple of school girls?" he shouted at them.

"Men" both mumbled.

"Good" Arthur nodded, "now, I want you two to apologize to each other"

Matthew squared his shoulders.

"Sorry," he grunted. Alfred glowered at him, refusing to open his mouth. Arthur nudged him violently in the ribs.

"Sorry," he said at last.

"Good boys" Arthur said, patting their heads. Matthew snorted, turning and walking away. Arthur stared at Alfred, who seemed to be doing a mix between a pout and a frown.

"Want to go nap?" Arthur asked, hugging the American.

"Yeah, that sounds nice," Alfred said, sighing and hugging back. The two walked towards their cell, going inside and flopping on the bed.

"You okay?" Arthur asked, snuggling up to Alfred. Alfred grunted, burrowing his face into Arthur's shoulder.

"I'm not like mom and dad," he mumbled.

"'Course you're not" Arthur soothed, running his fingers through Alfred's hair.

"It was a low blow, what he did," Alfred added.

"I'm sorry" Arthur sighed, kissing Alfred, "But I can't comfort you with this problem"

"Yeah, I know," Alfred said, "Was I wrong to fight back?"

"I don't know" Arthur mumbled, "You shouldn't hit your brother. But I can't have any say in family behavior"

"We both have messed up families, huh?"

"Mine is worse" Arthur smiled, "I don't have any bonds with any of them"

"Your stepmom is a bitch, did you know?" Alfred told him, slipping his arms around Arthur.

"I got a feeling she might be" Arthur snorted, "your adoptive mother's...nice. But I can't get used to her behaviors"

"Yeah, she can be overbearing sometimes," Alfred grinned, "I guess because we hardly ever see each other."

"Hmm, that's one thing I don't get" Arthur said, planting a small kiss on Alfred's lip, "are mothers supposed to be like that?"

"My real mom wasn't like that," Alfred said, kissing him back, "Maybe when Matt and I were babies, but I mostly just remember her sitting on the couch watching T.V. and always fighting with Dad."

"We should ask someone who had a good real mum what it's like" Arthur smiled, "All my memories are of both of them yelling at me"

"Do we even know anyone with a decent real mom?"

"I'm not sure" Arthur mumbled, "Tino? Or maybe we can ask about Yao's mum through Kiku or Yong"

"Yao didn't seem to like his mom though," Alfred responded, "But maybe Tino, yeah."

"Do you want to actually nap?" Arthur asked, "Or do you want to ask Tino"

"Sleep now, talk later," Alfred grinned, yawning. Arthur nodded, getting comfortable. Alfred smiled, kissing him on the forehead before closing his eyes.

* * *

**Please review :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**disclaimer: i don't own hetalia**

* * *

Arthur woke up, the loud noise of Alfred's stomach waking him. He looked towards the small window their cell had, noticing the slowly disappearing sunlight.

"Hey git" Arthur said, shaking Alfred, "I think we missed dinner" Alfred groaned something unintelligible, rolling over onto his side, facing away from Arthur.

"Your stomachs eating itself love" Arthur whispered in Alfred's ear, gently poking the man's side.

"Jus' five more minutes," Alfred whined, swatting Arthur's hand away, "Let it eat itself for five more minutes."

"Fine" Arthur laughed, "I'm going to get food, wake up in five minutes then"

"Bring me back some," Alfred called as Arthur left. Arthur jogged towards the cafeteria, entering the empty place. He walked towards the serving area, where Yao was cleaning up.

"Got any left overs?" Arthur asked. Yao smiled, pulling out two trays with yummy food, "I wondered when you two will show up aru"

"Fell asleep," Arthur laughed, "But now the git won't get up."

"Well I hope he eats all of it" Yao laughed, his mood turning foul, "he's not the only one too tired to get food"

"Who would be able to resist coming and getting your cooking, other than my lazy wanker?"

"Ivan" Yao grumbled, "Kiku said that he's refusing to leave his room"

"Why?"

"Because he wants me to act like a slave and bring it to him!"

"I think he's just pouting because of how you're treating him" Arthur shrugged, grabbing the food.

"He doesn't pout" Yao growled," he orders people around until he gets what he wants aru"

"He really did miss you, you know."

"Please" Yao grumbled, "if he missed so much then he would have called me aru"

"Well, maybe he wasn't sure how to express his feelings."

"Drop it" Yao said, grabbing another tray with food, "Ivan and I agreed at the beginning of whatever we had that I would only be there for sex, nothing else aru"

"...Oh," Arthur said quietly, "I see."

"Why does anyone even care?" Yao asked, "He'll find another favorite soon"

"I highly doubt that," Arthur said, "I think he really does have feelings for you."

"Just take your food and go, alright?" Yao snapped, turning away for another tray. Arthur obeyed, silently going over to the doors with the food. He glanced back at Yao, whose shoulders were slumped and shaking. He debated on whether going to comfort the Asian, but thought that letting him cry alone would be best. He walked back to his cell, looking inside and seeing Alfred snoring. He placed the American's tray on top of his legs, letting the scent of the food rouse him.

"Breakfast in bed?" he asked sleepily.

"Dinner," Arthur corrected, "You snore really loud."

"Only when I'm super tired" Alfred said, sitting up and grabbing the food.

"I beg to differ," Arthur smirked.

"Okay okay" Alfred pout, "I snore and you sing"

"Don't bring that up," Arthur growled.

"Why? I like your singing" Alfred grinned.

Arthur flushed at the compliment, "Well, I don't like your snoring, poppet."

"Meanie" Alfred grumbled as he put his empty tray down, "and how come you're not eating?"

"I just had a weird talk with Yao" Arthur mumbled, handing his half eaten food to Alfred, "I'm still thinking about it"

"What was it about?" Alfred asked, starting to eat on Arthur's food. Arthur told him, Alfred frowning when he finished.

"So Yao thinks that he and Ivan were just fuck buddies or something?"

"Pretty much" Arthur said, "But I think he's just lying to himself"

"Yeah...maybe he'll wise up though," Alfred trailed off. Arthur didn't answer, just grabbed their empty trays and putting them on the floor.

"Let's get some sleep" Arthur whispered, "we can't help those that refuse it"

"Okay," Alfred said, lying back down.

When they woke the next morning, the air seemed colder than usual.

"Did a cold front come?" Alfred asked, shivering.

"I don't know love," Arthur grumbled, moving against the American and pulling the blanket around them for warmth.

"Hey I'm coming in" Antonio's happy voice said. He entered the cell, holding out two jackets.

"Warden's turned the temperature down for some reason, so we're handing everyone jackets" he said flinging the jackets at the huddled men and running off.

"Why can't something be normal for once?" Alfred whined, pulling on the jacket.

"Because then it'll be boring" Arthur teased, putting on his jacket and kissing Alfred.

"I'd rather be bored than freeze my ass off," Alfred griped, kissing back.

"Too bad" Arthur smiled. Alfred pouted, facing away from Arthur.

"Come on love" Arthur purred, "If you pout so cutely then I can't leave to get breakfast"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alfred asked, still pouting.

"I think you know," Arthur drawled. He leaned forward, flicking his tongue against Alfred's earlobe. Alfred shivered, looking towards the open door.

"Go close it then, if you're worried," Arthur said, following his gaze. Alfred flew to the door, closing it and placing the chest in front of it. Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred, placing teasing bites to his neck. Alfred purred, exposing his neck to Arthur. The Englishman attacked the newly exposed flesh, leaving an incriminating mark.

"This is one way to keep warm, huh?" Alfred joked, his voice shaky.

"Do you not like this way?" Arthur asked, snaking his hands under Alfred's jacket and shirt.

"You're seriously asking that?" Alfred laughed, "Your fingers are cold."

"It's just a question" Arthur smiled, "that's why I'm using you to warm them up" he said, tracing the digits up and down Alfred chest. Alfred shivered, laying Arthur down and attacking the Brit's lips. He bit softly at Arthur's bottom lip, wanting the man to open up. Arthur obliged, moaning, pulling his hands out from under Alfred's shirt to wrap around his neck. Arthur pulled away after a while, gasping for air. "Warm now?" he panted, noticing the American's flushed face.

"Hell yeah" Alfred panted, pulling Arthur into another deep kiss.

"Good," Arthur smirked when they broke apart again. He busied himself with removing Alfred's jacket, Alfred nibbling on Arthur's neck. Arthur purred, throwing the jacket away and tugging at Alfred's shirt. Alfred quickly stripped off his clothes, then going to help Arthur of his own clothes. Arthur smirked up at him, tracing small circles on the American's thigh. Alfred gently swatted the hand away, pulling the covers over their bodies to insulate their body heat.

"It's cute how you don't like this," Arthur grinned, replacing his hand on Alfred's leg. Alfred growled, grabbing the hand and pinning it over Arthur's head. Arthur's grin widened.

"Forget about this one poppet?" he said, his free hand going to rub Alfred's rear. Alfred jumped, grabbing the teasing hand and pinning it with the other. Arthur pouted.

"You never let me have fun," he whined.

"I let you have fun" Alfred grunted, his free hand grabbing Arthur manhood, "but I don't like those touches" Arthur hissed, arching up into the touch. Alfred gently kissed Arthur, his hand beginning to pump. Arthur moaned into the kiss, half-heartedly struggling against Alfred's hold on his wrists.

"I'm not letting go," Alfred breathed.

"y-y-you will sooner or later" Arthur gasped, bucking his hips.

"What makes you say that?" Alfred demanded, kissing Arthur's neck.

"Ah..." Arthur moaned, too lost in pleasure to answer.

"What was that?" Alfred asked, pumping faster.

"Alfred" Arthur moaned, arching his back.

"Yes, Artie?" Alfred grinned.

"d-don't stop" Arthur begged, closing his eyes.

"Your wish is my command" Alfred breathed. He kissed down Arthur's chest, swirling his tongue around the other's navel. Arthur groaned, his head rolling to the side. Alfred removed his hand from Arthur's length, causing the Brit to whine. Arthur opened his eyes, shooting a weak glare at Alfred. Alfred simply smiled, grabbing Arthur's hips and moving him to the position he wanted.

"I thought I told you not to stop," he hissed.

"Calm down" Alfred breathed, placing his manhood in front of Arthur's entrance. With a quick movement he entered Arthur, freezing when he was fully in so Arthur could adjust. Arthur closed his eyes again, hissing from the pain. Alfred watched him, moving only when Arthur nodded. He started slow, speeding up when Arthur ordered him to. Arthur moaned loudly when Alfred struck his prostate, arching up.

"Can you let go of my hands now?" he asked.

"Fine" Alfred grunted, "But only because I need both my hands" Once Arthur's hands were free, he happily wrapped them around Alfred's neck, pulling his lover into a hungry kiss. Alfred continued to thrust into him; Arthur gasping into the kiss. Arthur broke the kiss, far too winded to continue. He laid his head on Alfred's shoulder, moaning after every thrust. Alfred started to pump him again, his thrusts becoming sporadic. With one final thrust they both came, holding each other for dear life. Arthur slumped back onto the pillows, breathing heavily.

"I love this way to stay warm" Alfred panted, rolling off Arthur.

"I do too," Arthur breathed, grabbing some of the blanket to wipe him off. Alfred copied Arthur, grabbing some blankets and cleaning off his chest. Both lay there, not sure whether getting breakfast was worth losing the warmth.

"I don't want to get up," Alfred said at last.

"Yao's cooking can wait" Arthur agreed, snuggling closer to Alfred.

"Maybe someone will be nice and bring us some," Alfred said, resting his head on Arthur's.

"We should probably get dressed if they do…" Arthur grumbled.

"Or we can just keep the blanket around us," Alfred replied. The two just stayed in bed, enjoying the warmth. Soon a knock made them jump.

"Excuse me?" Tino yelled, "can Su-san and I come to give you food?"

"Uh, yeah, hang on!" Alfred called back, grudgingly pulling on his boxers and shirt to open the door. Tino was carrying two plates that were carefully covered, happily munching on a pizza crust.

"Here you go" Tino said, handing the plates, which with inspection held two cheese pizzas.

"Pizza isn't considered breakfast" Alfred mumbled, handing Arthur his slices.

"Mr. Yao couldn't make breakfast" Tino said, "Mr. Ivan ordered pizza for us"

"Why couldn't he?" Arthur asked, taking a bite.

"Mr. Kiku said that he and Mr. Ivan had a fight, and Mr. Ivan hurt Yao's back really bad" Tino mumbled, looking at Berwald who was nodding while munching on a pizza slice.

"What were they fighting about?" Alfred asked.

"I'm not sure" Tino said.

"'Bout their relationship," Berwald answered.

"You eavesdropped on the officers didn't you?" Tino mumbled, Berwald looking almost innocent like.

"O' course not," Berwald said.

"Don't lie," Tino snapped.

"I overheard" Berwald mumbled, "n't eavsdr'ppd"

"What else did you overhear, then?"

"Eli's tak'ng time off" Berwald said, "'nd we're hav'ng chinese fer dinner"

"Please tell me it's from P.F. Changs" Alfred exclaimed, eyes lighting up. Berwald shrugged, looking slightly confused.

"I miss P.F. Chang's," Alfred explained, "It's my favorite Chinese place."

"Ah" Berwald nodded, "is it g'd?"

"Food of the Gods!" Alfred shouted.

"No ranting about food" Arthur grunted, stealing Alfred's pizza crust. Alfred pouted at him.

"But I love food!" he whined, taking the pizza crust back.

"I've noticed," Arthur said, chuckling as Alfred ate the crust.

"We shou' give Yao 'is food" Berwald mumbled, handing Tino his pizza crust.

"I doubt Yao would like that, he'd say it was insulting his culture," Arthur grinned.

"Mr. Ivan ordered us to give Yao his share of food" Tino said while munching on the pizza crust.

"Well, can't go against his orders," Alfred mumbled.

" 'specially when h's drunk" Berwald said.

"Is that why this place is so cold?"

"It's cold because Mr. Ivan lost it with Mr. Yao" Tino mumbled, "we think he's trying to recreate the feel of his home life in Russia"

"Jesus Christ, how do people live when it's so cold?"

"n't hard" Berwald shrugged, "i lived wi' it when I w's little. 'nd i didn't 'ave clothes" Alfred looked horrified at the idea.

"I thought New York was cold!"

"Try metal chamber 'n frozen waste land" Berwald grunted, looking away, "you know cold then" they feel into an uncomfortable silence after that, Tino and Berwald excusing themselves to give Yao his share.

"That's strange" Arthur said, "bloke doesn't usually talk about his past"

"Yeah..."Alfred trailed off. He shivered, "But it's still cold here!" Arthur laughed, pulling Alfred under the covers. He happily snuggled closer to the half-dressed American.

"Nice and cozy now, right?" he chuckled.

"Yep" Alfred purred, kissing Arthur's neck.

"Good," Arthur said, nestling his head on Alfred's neck. The two stayed cuddled together for most of the day, getting up and dressed only when it was dinner time. Arthur smiling about how Alfred was complaining that one jacket wasn't nearly enough. The two got to the cafeteria, grabbing their serving of Chinese rice, noodles, and chicken and walking over to their table of friends. Alfred gave Mathew a curt nod, Mathew giving one back. Tino was happily talking; wearing what looked to be an oversized jacket over his right sized one. Berwald was glowering at his plate, while Yong Soo was wolfing his down.

"Why are you wearing Berwald's jacket?" Arthur asked Tino.

"He told me to wear it" Tino mumbled, staring at Berwald, who seemed like a statue as he stared at his un-eaten food. "I don't really need it though," he added in an undertone.

"Wear it" Berwald mumbled, his voice pleading.

"You know I will," Tino soothed, placing his hand on Berwald's arm. Berwald grabbed Tino's hand, cupping it with both of his to warm it up. Tino smiled sadly, "It's not that cold."

"Memories" Berwald grunted, his body beginning to shake.

"Do you want to go outside? I'm sure it's warmer." Berwald shook his head, mumbling about outside being bad.

"Let's go to our cell then" Tino said, tugging on Berwald's shirt. Again, Berwald shook his head.

"Do you want to just leave this room?" Tino asked, touching Berwald's hand. Berwald looked at him, horrified.

"What do you want then?" Tino asked.

"...make 'em stop" Berwald mumbled.

"Make who stop?" Berwald ignored him, eyes darting about. Those around them were staring at Berwald like he was crazy, a quick glare from the others making them turn away.

"Too many" Berwald said, " 'ey're killing too many"

"Nobody's killing anyone Bear," Tino whispered, "We're safe in a cafeteria."

"He's lost in memory" Arthur said, "we have to get him some place private before he breaks down completely."

"Alright," Tino grimaced, standing and trying to pull Berwald to his feet. Berwald held on to the table, making him unmovable. Alfred and the others quickly engulfed their food; throwing the plates away and helping the struggling Tino get Berwald to budge. With their strength they managed to dislodge him from the table, but Berwald soon began to fight back. He shoved Matthew away from him, sending him sprawling into the table. Mathew got up shakily, grabbing his side for a bit before joining the others to get Berwald out.

"Where are we taking him?" Arthur panted as he struggled to keep a grip on Berwald.

"our cell" Tino grunted, "it's the closest" With loud grunts and painful shoves, the five pushed Berwald out of the cafeteria, Berwald going rigid with fear once he stepped out of the room.

"Le' me go!" he bellowed, trying to wrench away from them. The group just continued pushing, Arthur earning a hard punch to the ribs, but he continued shoving Berwald. Tino opened the door to his cell, allowing the others to tiredly push Berwald inside. Once inside, Berwald simply huddled in the middle, his body shaking violently. Tino dropped to his knees, trying to soothe the man. Alfred looked around, interested in the room. It was fairly neat, the visual scene of a separated cell. On one side, stacks of sketchbooks lay, ranging in size, shape, and design. On the other the floor was littered with many wood carvings, well detailed and mixed in the wood shavings. Berwald's lap top lay with the wood carvings, the charger cord connecting to a small outlet. The beds were neat, no signs that anyone had slept on it. Berwald was mumbling something, but it switched from English to Swedish to some other unknown language. Tino was speaking to him in all three languages, apparently fluent. After a while Berwald calmed down, Tino leading him to his bed. Once he was tucked in Tino removed Berwald's glasses, hanging them on the railing of the bed.

"I know I'm asking a lot" Tino whispered to Arthur and Alfred, "but can you two go and find some food for Mr. Yao? We're on food delivery duty and Su-san won't let me leave" as if on cue, Berwald grabbed Tino's hand in a vice grip.

"Of course, mate," Arthur said at once, "It'll be no problem." he grabbed Alfred and they left the room, heading back to the cafeteria. Mathew and Yong followed, until they swerved to the direction of the clinic, Mathew clutching his side. Once in the cafeteria, the two rushed towards the slightly empty serving table, grabbing anything that was left. They walked towards the warden's office quietly, Alfred worrying over Arthur's injury.

"When we leave I'll go to the clinic" Arthur assured.

"Okay," Alfred mumbled, balancing his tray on one hand to open the door to Ivan's office. Ivan looked up at his open door, looking like shit. His eyes were bloodshot from crying, a few tears still leaking out of his eyes. Vodka bottles littered his desk, plus a few spots of blood from his bleeding hand. His uninjured hand was paused, midway from signing something.

"We're here to bring Yao his food" Arthur said softly, surprised by Ivan's appearance. Ivan pointed to his room door, going back to finish his crooked signature. They walked over to the door and peeked in, an unconscious Yao sprawled across the bed. They set the trays on the bedside table, closing the door as they left. The phone on Ivan's desk rang, Ivan picking it up rather slowly

"Da?" Ivan asked, his voice croaking. Ivan listened, fumbling with an empty vodka bottle.

"Tell him to suck it" Ivan grumbled, "I'm not leaving just to have a stupid chat" Alfred and Arthur looked at each other, wondering what Ivan was talking about.

"Oh shut the hell up Katyusha" Ivan snapped, "if he wants to fucking chat, tell him to get on a plane and fly over here. I'm sure as hell not going over" he slammed the phone down, hanging his head in his hands.

"Erm, you alright?" Arthur asked tentatively.

"Family matters" Ivan grunted, looking at them, "is there anything you two need? Maybe help me understand what the hell I'm doing wrong?"

"Um, well, what's the matter?" Alfred asked. Ivan pointed towards his room, sighing.

"He refuses to talk to me, even kicked me out of the room. And then there's the fight..."

"Which fight?" Arthur sat down in an empty chair.

"The earliest" Ivan said, "It was something...about the relationship we have...had" Ivan corrected himself, not too happy about it.

"You still have a relationship," Arthur said gently.

"Yao said it was over ever since he left" Ivan said, "He doesn't believe that I did try to call once"

"Why didn't you call more than once?"

"I got mad" Ivan mumbled, "Yao didn't answer, another man did"

"That's not really a reason to be mad,"

"The man was Yao's previous lover" Ivan mumbled, "and we didn't really have a nice chat"

"What was it about, exactly?" Alfred asked.

"He said Yao was showering...and then he started making remarks...trying to see how our sex life was compared to theirs...and well, we had this argument..." Ivan trailed off, staring at his bedroom door.

"That dude sounds like a douche," Alfred stated, earning a glare from Arthur. "And if you want Yao to like you again, try giving him some space," he added, "That's what Mom always said to her friends that were having guy problems." suddenly a bottle of pain pills crashed onto the back of Alfred's head, comically flipping and landing on Ivan's desk. They turned, surprised to see Yao, clutching the door frame, and glaring at them.

"Don't talk about Zhi that way" the man snapped, "he's a kind man"

Ivan snorted, "Yeah, real charming," he spat.

"Don't you dare talk" Yao growled, "at least Zhi never injured my back!"

"He's always insulting you!" Ivan hissed back.

"He does not!" Yao hissed, "And what would you know warden? I'm the one that had a relationship with him since I was in high school!"

"And I've known you nearly as long! I was there!"

"You know nothing," Yao said coldly. Ivan clenched his jaw, grabbing the empty vodka bottle and flinging it towards the wall opposite Yao, the bottle crashing and falling in many glass pieces. Yao didn't even flinch, just continued to glare at him.

"You think that would scare me?" Yao laughed quietly. Ivan growled, standing up and stomping out of the office. The three heard a few yells from the Russian, followed by some crash. Alfred and Arthur looked at Yao, who was shaking.

"You okay mate?" Arthur asked, getting up nervously.

"I-I'm fine," Yao said, drawing in a shaky breath.

"Why don't you go back to bed?" Alfred said, "Standing probably isn't helping your back

"A-Alright," Yao said, walking stiffly back into the room, "And...I'm sorry about hitting you with the pill bottle." Alfred shrugged, like nothing happened. The two flinched when they got a good look at Yao's back. He still had the cuts and bruises from the men in the other jail, plus the old scar from Kiku. But his new wound, a large black line parallel to Kiku's scar seemed to erase all the other.

"Jesus Christ, what happened?" Alfred blurted out.

"well I don't really know what it looks like" Yao mumbled, "but warden hit me with his pipe aru" he grimaced, "Now will you please stop gawking at my back?"

"It's hard not to" Arthur said, "with all those wounds"

"Well, these wounds have left me to do nothing but stare at the bed frame" Yao laughed sadly, lying down on the bed on his stomach.

"Dude, I don't mean to be rude, but why are you being so cold to Ivan?" Yao stayed silent, picking at the bed sheets.

"I told him that the guards gave me all these wounds" Yao started, "but these wounds aren't the worst, they're just the most noticeable"

"What else happened?" Arthur asked.

"The guards would bully me" Yao mumbled, "calling me a whore and all that. The warden there pretended that he saw nothing, even though he too bullied and harassed me"

"Then one day the warden got drunk" Yao whispered, "he...raped me" he curled up into a ball, "Then he told everyone that I seduced him..."Whenever Ivan gets near me I freak" Yao cried, "I remember the other warden..." he whispered, "I can't tell him what happened, he'll go and murder the man on the spot." Arthur sat down near the edge of the bed.

"Yao, Ivan has a right to know," he said softly.

"It's not that simple aru" Yao mumbled, "My pride doesn't allow me to accept anyone's help"

"You're not accepting help, you're just telling someone" Arthur rationalized. Yao's response was cut by the doors opening loudly, Ivan stomping inside. He didn't even look at the three; just stomped his way into the room, threw his scarf onto the bed, and locked himself in the bathroom. Yao gave a dry sob, looking at Arthur with pleading eyes.

"Tell him," Arthur urged, Yao shook his head, hearing Ivan turn the shower on.

"It'll be a lot better if you do," Alfred growled.

"I am not going to tell him" Yao hissed, sitting up.

"You told us!" Alfred said indignantly.

"Because I know you two can't go out and kill" Yao whined, jumping when the sound of running water ended.

"That was a quick shower" Arthur noted, grabbing Yao's arm when he saw the Chinese man try a slow escape. Yao growled, whimpering when Ivan walked out, fully clothed with wet hair. Ivan gave them a curious look, grabbing his discarded scarf.

"Hey warden, Yao has something to tell you" Arthur smiled, flinging Yao towards the Russian.

"About what?" Ivan asked, watching as Yao collided against him.

"Go on then" Arthur urged, blocking Yao's only exit.

"What do you want to tell me, Yao?" Ivan said silkily, holding his wrist so he couldn't get away.

"T-t-that...um…" Yao stammered, looking around the room. "t-that I think it's unfair for me to take the bed" he said nervously, "y-you should take the bed, the couch really isn't that bad"

"Liar," Ivan said, "Tell the truth."

"I-I-I'm not lying" Yao stuttered, "You would be uncomfortable sleeping on the couch"

"True" Ivan smiled, "but I planned on sneaking into the bed sometime in the night" Yao scowled at him, trying to wrench away.

"Now, tell me what happened."

"Nothing" Yao grumbled.

"Either you tell or we will" Alfred smirked, getting a nod from Arthur.

"You wouldn't dare!" Yao shouted, trying harder than ever to get away.

"Is it really that bad?" Ivan asked, lifting Yao with ease. Yao screeched, flailing around in Ivan's grip.

"Yeah, it is," Arthur told him, watching Yao beat Ivan's back with his fists.

"Come on Yao" Ivan mumbled, "Get back in bed and tell me whatever this bad thing is"

"No!" Yao shouted stubbornly. Ivan sighed, mumbling a small apology and pressing his thumb against Yao's wound. Yao whimpered and lapsed into silence. Ivan carefully put Yao back in bed, making sure that Yao was as comfortable as can be.

"Now tell" Ivan grunted. Yao glared at him, before sighing and nodding.

"Alright." Yao said, "But promise me you won't run off and do something stupid aru"

"Promise," Ivan whispered, leaning in closer to Yao. Yao mumbled the truth to Ivan, flinching when Ivan stood up abruptly.

"I'll kill him," he snarled.

"You will not" Yao whimpered, grabbing Ivan's arm, "You promised."

"I promised to not do anything stupid,"

"Killing someone is considered stupid" Yao argued.

Ivan's shoulders drooped. "Then what do you want me to do?"

"Nothing" Yao mumbled, "that's why I didn't want to tell you"

"Keeping secrets in a relationship is bad" Alfred said.

"For the last time we're not in a relationship!" Yao snapped.

"Is that what you think?" Ivan asked, looking crestfallen.

"W-wah-no! I mean-aru…" Yao stuttered, "I-I can't be with someone I can't even handle touching me"

"What did I do wrong then?" Ivan asked, perching himself on the edge of the bed. Yao said nothing, just grabbed his pillow and covered his head with it.

"Answer me Yao," Ivan demanded, grabbing the Asian's shoulder. Yao flinched away, screaming something in Chinese. Ivan hissed in Russian, standing abruptly.

"If that's how you want it to be, fine!" he shouted, turning on his heels and leaving the room. Arthur and Alfred ran after him, grabbing the Russian nervously by the shoulders.

"Running away every time Yao flinches away from you won't help anything" Arthur growled, "have some patience on the man"

"I can't" Ivan yelled, "the little patience I have went away the day of the court hearing"

"At least try! You want to make things better, don't you?" Alfred accused.

"Of course I do" Ivan hissed, "but he won't make it easy for me"

"Nothing is ever easy" Arthur snapped, "it's best you figure that out and regain some patience or you will lose Yao forever" Ivan scowled down at him, letting Arthur's words digest.

"Fine," he said at last. He then went back to the room, closing the door. Arthur and Alfred heard mumbled talking; getting that it was some progress before leaving the office. The two made their way toward the clinic silently, holding hands loosely. Alfred rapped his knuckles against the door, wrapping his arm around Arthur's shoulder as they waited for Eli. Eli soon opened the door, looking exhausted and frustrated.

"Come in" Eli huffed, rushing off towards some injured patient. The two walked in, seeing that every bed in the room was occupied, Mathew and Yong, sitting on the plastic hairs in the corner.

"Whoa what happened?" Alfred asked, watching as Eli, quickly bandaged a man's arm.

"Vash happened" Eli growled, pointing to the man swiveling in her chair. He was bandaged too, but not as much as the other, more muscular men slowly dying on the beds.

"That says so much," Arthur drawled sarcastically. A man groaned, Eli ignoring him.

"Not my fault" Vash grumbled, "he and his little gang came at me"

"and I was planning on taking some time off" Eli grumbled, "now I have to bandage all these men plus that one" she said, pointing towards the man who was groaning, hidden behind a curtain.

"So...what happened?"

Eli let out a frustrated growl. "Juan's gang came after Vash when they found out what happened."

"Juan and his gang" Vash corrected, kicking the man closest to him.

"Same difference," Eli snapped, jerking Arthur onto a table and examining him.

"Where's your injury?" Eli asked.

"Ribs" Arthur mumbled, lifting his shirt to the slowly bruising side.

"Can't do much for it" Eli sighed, poking the ribs before grabbing some pain killers "It feels like they're just bruised" she said, "take one or two when it gets too painful" she told him, giving the bottle to Arthur. Again Juan groaned, Eli growling and plugging his mouth with a roll of bandages.

"Shut the hell up already!" she snarled, "You only have some broken bones"

'I could give him more if you want" Vash yawned, dodging a bottle of medicine.

"You're not helping!" she snapped at him. She turned back to Arthur, "You're free to go," Eli said kindly. She then turned to Vash, "get out or help me bandage these men" she hissed. Vash materialized at the door, saying a quick goodbye. Arthur and Alfred followed, the door slamming shut behind them.

"You beat up all those men by yourself?" Arthur asked, Vash giving him a shrug.

"Their fault for fighting me when I was pissed off" he grunted, "what did you do to get bruised ribs?"

"Help get a freaked out Berwald into his cell" Arthur grumbled. Vash raised his eyebrows, surprised. They went their separate ways at the end of the hall, Alfred still fretting over Arthur's side.

"I'll be fine" Arthur smiled, "I got pain pills" Alfred seemed unconvinced, but nevertheless kept quiet. The two entered their cell, closing the door and putting the chest to block it. Arthur flopped down onto the bed, spread eagle

"Are you going to share the bed?" Alfred asked, leaning over Arthur to give him a kiss.

"Perhaps," Arthur smiled into the kiss, "Course, there's always the other bed."

"But in the other bed I can't hear your singing" Alfred pouted.

Arthur scowled at him, "Good," he spat.

"Come on" Alfred whined, "I love your singing" Arthur scowled again, before scooting over. Alfred quickly snuggled closer to the angry Brit, kissing the back of his neck.

"And I love you," he whispered.

"Love you too" Arthur mumbled, grabbing Alfred's arms and wrapping them around his waist. Alfred smiled, resting his head against Arthur's chest and sighing.

* * *

**Please review**


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own hetalia  
sorry if we're posting slow, we're trying really hard in fixing grammar and all that**

**just a small author's news: I might post some side stories to this. Not really sure at the moment, or how's it's going to be, but if you want you can be on the lookout for them.**

* * *

The following days were uneventful. After a week of cold, Ivan finally returned the temperature back to normal. Two weeks after that Yao began cooking again, though still injured. During the time Mathew and Alfred didn't talk to each other, the brotherly bond that they were mending before having a deep wound. It caused mealtimes to be awkward, Arthur sitting in between them and making forced conversation. After a while Arthur gave up on helping them repair their bond, deciding to have conversations with Tino or Vash when he joined them.

One day, they all decided to get some sun, Mathew being dragged along by Yong. They walked around the yard, all joking around. Mathew kept his gaze away from Alfred, the anger he had replaced by loneliness. Alfred didn't bother with Mathew; he simply pretended that he was a stranger. And he kept clinging to Arthur for some distraction too.

"Mathew-kun" Kiku yelled, running up to him. Mathew looked at him, a bit surprised that the Japanese man remembered him.

"I got what you asked for" Kiku mumbled, Mathew's face lighting up.

"R-really?" Mathew asked, "Where is it?" Kiku led him back inside, leaving the group of six to stare curiously. Alfred rounded on Yong Soo, curiosity getting the better of him.

"What was that about?"

Yong looked at him, turning away quickly.

"Yong doesn't know" he mumbled, kicking a rock.

"Come on dude!" Alfred whined, "You never leave his side"

"Yong doesn't know" Yong repeated, the look in his eyes saying that he had no right to tell. Alfred gave a frustrated growl, turning when he felt Arthur grab his shoulder.

"Drop it," the Brit said sternly. Alfred nodded, sitting on the bleachers, waiting for his brother to come back. The others joined him, Berwald teaching Vash some sort of blocking move, Tino and Arthur chatting happily, Yong and Alfred waiting quietly. Mathew came back, panting from the run. Everyone watched him, noticing a container in his hands. Mathew stared at Alfred, fidgeting with the container.

"Here" he yelled out, throwing the container to Alfred. Alfred caught it easily, looking at it curiously. The container was actually a pint of ice cream. 'Ben and jerry's Everything but the Kitchen Sink' ice cream to be exact. Alfred just stared at it, his bottom lip beginning to quiver.

"That's your favorite right?" Mathew asked, "Or did you find a better flavor?" Alfred didn't answer, tears beginning to form.

"...Al?" Matthew asked softly.

"Oh, Matt!" Alfred wailed, tackling his brother.

"This actually hurts you know" Mathew wheezed, patting the crying man's back.

"I can't believe you remember that stupid tradition" Alfred cried.

"Hey you were the one that created it" Mathew smiled, "whenever we fight one of us buys the other their favorite ice cream right?" Alfred could do nothing but nod, squeezing his brother tighter. Arthur gently took the ice cream pint from Alfred, allowing Alfred to fully hug his brother without smashing the container into Mathew's side. He read the container as the two hugged, jumping when Alfred hugged him.

"Done bonding?" Arthur asked, allowing Alfred to clean his nose on his shoulder.

"Yeah" Alfred sniffled, grabbing the pint and opening it, licking a bit of the slightly melted ice cream. Matthew smiled, pulling out a spoon and handing it to him. Alfred took it and dug into the pint with gusto.

"Brother bonds are something I will never understand" Arthur sighed, sitting down and watching as Alfred devoured the frozen treat.

"Your brother never gave you any sort of present?" Vash asked.

"...once when he was little" Arthur mumbled, "but then his mum beat him"

"You never even got Christmas or birthday presents from them?"

"I stayed out during Christmas, the woman refused to let me in" Arthur mumbled, "and I don't have a birthday"

"What do you mean, you don't have a birthday?" Tino asked, incredulous.

"If you look at my birth certificate, I have no birth date" Arthur explained, "mum begged the doctor not to put it"

"But...why?" Tino demanded, "They can't do that, can they?"

"Hell should I know" Arthur smiled, "and you can do anything if you bribe someone with enough money"

"Do you even have any idea what month your birthday's in?"

"No" Arthur answered.

"What're you talking about?" Alfred asked as he and Matthew sat down.

"That he has no birthday" Vash mumbled.

Alfred nearly dropped his ice cream, staring at Arthur in shock.

"How can you not have a birthday!" he cried.

"Birth certificate has no birthdate" Arthur repeated, "so technically, I have no birthday"

"Well, what's today?" Alfred demanded.

"The ninth."

"Now you have a birthday."

"I'm perfectly fine having no birthday" Arthur laughed, "there's no real point to it"

"But-b-but!" Alfred argued.

"I haven't had a birthday for 23 years Alfred" Arthur stated, "I'm not going to start now" Alfred's bottom lip jutted out, puppy dog eyes firmly in place.

"No" Arthur stated firmly, staring straight at him. Alfred whined, pouting even more.

"No" Arthur repeated, glaring at the American.

"Bu-"

"No means no, wanker," Arthur snapped.

"Fine" Alfred grumbled, going back to eat his ice cream.

"However," Arthur grinned, snatching Alfred's spoon, "That doesn't mean I can't accept a gift of ice cream."

"Hey" Alfred laughed, watching as Arthur put the spoonful of ice cream in him mouth, "no fair!"

"Sharing is caring," Arthur smirked, flicking his tongue out to get a spot of ice cream at the edge of his mouth.

"Not when it's ice cream" Alfred grumbled, taking the spoon back.

"So greedy" Arthur laughed, Tino, Mathew, and Yong joining in. Alfred chuckled and took another bite, the frozen treat more like soup than anything now. Alfred quickly drank his treat, munching on the chocolate and cookie bits floating in the goop.

"Cat" Berwald mumbled, staring out at the field. Yong flinched, looking around nervously. Everyone watched as the animal streaked across the field toward them, stopping when it was a yard away from them. The cat was big and fluffy, it's long coat white except for a few spots on its rear.

"Alpa?" Vash said, the cat's ears twitching as his voice. The cat meowed, dashing up to Vash and jumping on his lap happily.

"How di-" he began, before being cut off from Yong's shriek of pure terror. Everyone jumped, staring and Yong who was trying to climb onto Mathew's shoulder.

"Wha- Ow- Yong stop that hurts!" Mathew cried, somehow holding the freaked out Korean down.

"Bad!" Yong cried, his eyes never leaving the cat, "cat bad!"

"Calm down dude, it's just a cat!" Alfred said, scratching Alpa behind the ears.

"Bad!" Yong continued to cry, letting out another terrified scream when the curious cat jumped in front of him.

"Get that cat away from him!" Yao yelled, running as fast as he could towards them. Vash obeyed, grabbing Alpa.

"Yao" Yong cried, clinging to the man when he got into reach, "cat!"

"It's okay Yong" Yao soothed, "the cat won't touch you"

"What's with him?" Vash asked, ignoring the cat that was crashing her head against his cheek.

"Yong's afraid of cats" Yao said, "even a picture or stuffed animal terrifies him aru"

"Why?" Arthur asked, absently stroking Alpa's back as she abandoned Vash.

"Mother and father made me teach him the cat fist" Yao grumbled, "and it involves throwing the student into a pack of hungry cats while covered salted fish"

"I thought they only did that in bad comedies."

"No it's done" Yao said, "though it's highly looked down upon"

"Bad" Yong whined, crying beginning to make him tired.

"Ah...I better take him inside," Yao sighed, grabbing Yong's hand and pulling him away.

"What happens if Yong gets surrounded by cats?" Mathew asked, the question stopping Yao mid step.

"...when Yong's fear get too high" Yao said, "He loses his humanity, and the beast inside goes on a killing spree aru"

"K-killing spree?" Matthew squeaked.

"Bad" Yong continued.

"he hasn't killed humans" Yao continued, patting Yong's head, "but he did kill many animal's in our old neighborhood" he started pulling Yong again.

"And I don't want to find out if he'll kill people!" he called over his shoulder.

"Ow" Vash hissed, grabbing his arm that Alpa scratched, "what the hell Alpa?" Alpa merely meowed incessantly at him, flopping onto her back and wiggling her paws in the air.

"Stupid cat" Vash grumbled. Alpa simply meowed happily, purring when Vash scratched under her chin. "You've grown a lot since I last saw you,"

Alpa did the best cat glare she could form, being somewhat self-conscious on her growth.

"No, don't give me that look, it's a nice thing," Vash told her. Alpa still glared, climbing onto Tino's lap, facing away from Vash. Tino chuckled, running his hand over her head.

"You must be a very smart cat, huh? Finding Vash after all these years," he praised. Alpa purred, liking Tino's praise.

"She only tried to find me so she could be with Lillie again" Vash grumbled, "She's the one that made me agree to keep her"

"Yeah, made you keep her," Tino smiled, "To Alpa, you're her master. She came for you." Alpa meowed angrily, demanding more attention from Tino.

"Hey Lillie's the one that came home one night with the fur ball in her arms" Vash argued.

"To give to you," Tino countered.

"Present" Berwald grunted, giving the cat a small jealous look before going back to stare at the sky. Tino chuckled at him, his free hand rubbing the other's shoulder.

"Whatever" Vash grunted, "at least she's smart enough to follow orders" Alpa hissed at him, going over to Berwald to see if he would give any attention. Berwald patted her once, before completely ignoring the offended cat.

"Alpa shut the hell up and take a nap" Vash growled, the cat flicking her tail in annoyance but obeying. Vash sighed, resting his hand on Alpa's back.

"Stupid cat," he said. Alpa made an annoyed sound before resting her head and falling asleep.

"We used to have a cat," Alfred said randomly, "thing showed it's love by scratching our faces" he thought for a moment, "And by pissing on my bed."

"That's because you used to torture him" Mathew stated, "and bathed him with hot water"

"I didn't know cats were sensitive to water temperature!" Alfred pouted.

"And I was hoping you really weren't a big idiot," Arthur sighed.

"Hey you love me and my idiocy" Alfred grinned, placing a small kiss on the Brit's cheek. Arthur grunted, his gaze straying off into the yard. Alpa ear's twitched, opening her eyes and staring at the same area Arthur was.

"What is it?" Alfred asked. At the spot, grouped together, stood over 40 prisoners. Arthur recognized a few, still bandaged from their fight with Vash. The others were new, possible recruits once word got around. Juan was nowhere to be seen, but you could tell that they were his men.

"This is getting ridiculous," Arthur growled.

"Go away" Vash yelled at them, Alpa growling nervously. The prisoners turned and glared at him, all taking a menacing step forward.

"You" Vash growled to Tino, "take Alpa and hide, I'm going to make a run for it" Tino nodded, picking the cat up and running off.

"We'll hold them off," Arthur volunteered grimly.

"No" Vash snapped, "you join in and then the rest will start hunting you"

"Dude, it'll happen eventually," Alfred said, face set.

"40 rats' ag'nst 5 cats" Berwald rumbled.

"Make it 4 cats" Mathew grumbled, "I'll be in the sidelines when your bodies need moving eh"

"I think Yong would die if you so much as broke a fingernail," Alfred joked.

"Would not" Mathew huffed, watching as the group of men circled their sitting group.

"Do you want something?" Arthur snapped at the surrounding gang, shifting closer to Alfred.

"I think they want some of my ice cream" Alfred grinned, "sorry dudes you're too late" with that he threw his garbage at them. The empty pint hit a balding man on the head, the man letting out an angry growl.

"We only want serial killer" one, with his eye bandaged, said.

"That's a pretty dangerous thing to want" Arthur said, mocking horror, "do you know what those men can do?"

"It sure looks like he can do a lot more damage than you can," Alfred added, smirking at a man with his arm in a sling. One of the uninjured men lashed out at the American, throwing a wrench he had. Alfred dodged it, Berwald catching it before it flew between the bleacher.

"I'm not sure this is fair" Arthur sighed, "why don't you come back when you're all fully healed? I'm sure the clinic won't hold all of you"

"Eli's going to be pissed when she gets back" Vash grumbled.

"There's more of us than there are of you," a man in the back yelled.

"You forget that Vash beat the lot of you alone" Arthur retorted, "So just back off, alright? You'll be beat again."

"We were unprepared" another man grinned, "we know we can win this time"

Alfred snorted, "Don't make me laugh!"

"Hey killer" the possible leader of the group smirked, "did you know that Juan was going to let us use that girl once he was done?" Vash went silent, a vein in his temple throbbing.

"Pity she wasn't a virgin!" the leader grinned evilly. Berwald reacted for Vash, throwing the wrench at the man next to the leader, the man dropping to the ground, no one sure if he was dead. Then all hell broke loose. The leader lunged at Berwald, Berwald lifting the man in the air and flinging him. Another attacked Arthur, the Brit ducking beneath him and hitting his stomach. Alfred fought quickly, punching many in the face. Vash fought several at once, making sure they were down for good before moving onto the next. Soon the four beat all 40 men, standing out of breath and with minor bruises. Alfred got a bloody nose, Arthur with a slowly darkening bruise on his left eye. Berwald and Vash didn't have any visible wounds, but Vash was clutching his lower back and Berwald his stomach.

"That went better than expected," Alfred panted, wiping the blood from his face.

"I really hope they're still alive" Mathew grunted, carrying one unconscious man down the bleachers and placing him on top of a mountain of hurt men.

"Who cares if they are," Vash spat, kicking a man near him.

"This is bad," Arthur mumbled, "More are gonna come after us."

"We'll figure something out" Alfred said.

"Get them t' clinic: Berwald said, helping Mathew pile up the men, "figure something out later"

"There is no way in hell we are carrying all these guys," Alfred said frankly.

"I guess...I can go get someone from the clinic to help us," Mattie offered.

"Roderich's replacing Eli" Vash said, "he won't be much help.

"I can help," a voice said. Everyone turned around to spot Gilbert leaning against the bleachers.

"No thanks" Vash growled," we'll end up having to pay you back"

"Won't take no for an answer!" Gilbert exclaimed, stepping forward and slinging a man over his shoulder. Berwald followed, carrying four over his shoulders. The others carried one each, Vash grumbling angry.

Gilbert kicked open the door to the infirmary, startling Roderich, who was bent over a patient.

"Hey Roddy! Brought you some more patients!" he yelled, Roderich frowning.

"do be quieter" he said, fixing his patient's pillow, Gilbert shrugged, putting the man over his shoulder on an empty bed and going to get another.

"So, what happened?" Roderich asked, directing to where the rest were supposed to put their cargo.

"Got in a fight" Vash grumbled.

"pretty big one" Roderich smiled, checking a man's leg. He tossed Arthur a healing salve, grabbing Alfred and fixing his nose back in place.

"Get over here and let me check your back Vash" Roderich said as he handed Alfred a cloth to wipe his bloody nose.

"I'll check your ribs in a second Berwald." he added, poking and prodding Vash's back, feeling for any serious damage. Vash hissed when Roderich touched a painful spot, Roderich frowning.

"It seems like you got spinal damage" he grumbled, "I suggest resting for a bit, but you probably won't follow my orders"

"Whatever, I don't have anything to do here anyway," Vash growled,

"Hey I'm just wasting time here" Roderich laughed, "I can't do anything at home for a while"

"So why're you here?" Alfred asked, plopping down on the last empty bed.

"Eli asked me to" Roderich said, "She's busy getting Lillie to leave her room" he busied himself with inspecting Berwald, an awkward silence filling the room.

"She okay?" Berwald asked, noticing Vash's sadness.

"She's eating and all that" Roderich answered, placing some cool salve on Berwald's forming bruise, "she just...isn't healthy mentally" he straightened up, "That's another reason I'm here, she wasn't comfortable with me in the house."

"At least she's eating" Vash mumbled.

"Last one" gilbert said, sighing as the leader slipped off his shoulders.

"You can leave now" Roderich grunted, Gilbert giving a small bow before leaving. Roderich sighed as the man groaned in pain. "You're actually quite lucky you didn't come off worse than you did"

"you going to be okay with all these?" Arthur asked, helping Alfred stop the bloody nose.

"Of course I will," Roderich told him, tilting Alfred's head back and stuffing bits of cotton up his nose.

"You look funny" Arthur smiled, Alfred grinning childishly.

"Is everyone okay?" Tino asked, gripping Alpa who was franticly trying to escape his grip.

"Just peachy," Alfred responded, his voice muffled by the cotton.

"At least no one looks fatally wounded," Tino smiled, letting Alpa rush to Vash as he went to check Berwald's injury.

"'m fine" Berwald said, hugging the small man.

"Are you sure?" Tino fretted.

"ye" Berwald assured, "'j' tired."

"Do you want to go lay down?" Tino offered.

"No" Berwald sighed, pulling Tino onto the bed with him; "Jus' wanna stay here."

"I don't think it's fair to waste bed space for those that actually need it" Tino said, trying to wiggle free.

"Dun care" Berwald grumbled, pulling Tino closer. Tino sighed, knowing it was useless to try and get away.

"Hey" Vash grunted, holding Alpa to Roderich's face, "take her to Lillie, she might help. "

"Um, alright," Roderich said, Vash dumping the cat into his hands. Vash gave Alpa one last pat before leaving, rubbing his lower back. Alpa tried to leap after him, hissing when she couldn't escape.

"I'm sorry" Roderich said, picking Alpa up again, "but if you manage to help Lillie, Vash will love you forever" Alpa hissed at him, jumping down and winding herself between Matthew's feet. Roderich shrugged, going back to heal the injured men.

"You didn't tell him all of Lillie's problems, did you?" Mathew asked, petting Alpa.

"...I'm not sure he can handle her state" Roderich answered as he fixed a man's unnaturally bent arm, "Eli and I can't even handle it"

"What's wrong with her?" Arthur asked.

"She refuses to talk, and she hardly eats" Roderich mumbled, "She's lost weight, and spends all her day curled up a ball in the space between her bed and the wall. When I'm around she locks herself in her closet. And at night she screams all night"

'That's horrible!" Tino gasped.

"the doctors say that she'll stop her behavior in a few weeks" Roderich sighed, "but we're not sure"

"I hope she feels better," Matthew mumbled.

"Everyone does" Arthur said. Alpa meowed sadly, burying her head n Matthew's shoulder.

"I might have to bathe before going back to Yong" Mathew mumbled, "He might freak if he smells cat on me"

"There's a shower over there," Roderich told him, pointing to a door, "Use that if you like." Mathew quickly bathed, coming out wearing some clothes Eli had in the clinic for patients. He was holding a small camera.

"I found this in the shower" he said, handing it to Roderich.

"That's probably Eli's" Roderich laughed, "I'll make sure to tell her that you discovered it"

"W-why does she have a camera in the shower?"

"I don't know" Roderich said, "She's always been a pervert"

"That's not creepy at all," Alfred laughed.

"Just one of her endearing qualities" Roderich chuckled.

"I'd hardly call it endearing," Matthew huffed, making a face at the camera.

"Your opinion" Roderich smiled, taking the camera and taking a picture of all the wounded men. "She'll be glad that she's not here taking care this mess," he added.

"Yeah...sorry about that," Arthur laughed nervously.

"It's alright" Roderich smiled, "I think you all should start head back the cafeteria though, I heard dinner's a rare treat"

Alfred lit up at his words, dragging Arthur out of the clinic with him. Arthur didn't argue, feeling hungry himself. They entered the cafeteria, finding that dinner was seafood. The serving table was filled with many colorful seafood dishes. From lobster to shrimp, to sushi and perfectly cooked fish meat. Alfred loaded his plate with a bit of everything, mouthwatering from the delectable smell. Ivan entered behind them and took his usual seat in the corner of room. He waited patiently. Yao coming out of the kitchen and handing him a plate of food. Ivan grabbed his arm, begging him to stay. Yao shook his head, removing his arm from Ivan's grip. Ivan frowned, but allowed Yao to walk off. He picked at his food halfheartedly, munching on a piece of salmon thoughtfully. Everyone ate in silence, busy stuffing their mouths with Yao's cooking's. Once done, Arthur and Alfred left to sleep, giving Ivan one last curious look when they saw Ivan wait patiently by the kitchen doors. Yao burst out of them a second later, looking angry.

"Will you stop acting like a lost puppy?" he hissed.

"No" Ivan mumbled, ever so carefully hugging Yao. Yao's anger dissipated, half-heartedly trying to push Ivan away. Ivan pulled him closer; burying his head in the smaller man's shoulder.

"You're an idiot" Yao mumbled, giving in and wrapping his arms loosely around Ivan.

"And you smell nice" Ivan smiled. Yao shook his head, a ghost of a smile passing over his face.

"New shampoo," he muttered, "it's that stuff you have in your bathroom"

"I have good taste, da?" Ivan laughed.

"If you say so aru" Yao sighed, fidgeting when Ivan refused to let go. "Um, I need to get back to the kitchen."

"No you don't" Ivan said, lifting Yao up.

"Put me down!" Yao shouted

"Only if you let me sleep with you" Ivan pouted, grabbing one of Yao's hands a kissing it. Yao blushed crimson, beating his hands against Ivan's chest.

"So that's a yes?" Ivan smiled.

"Do what you want" Yao whispered, shivering when Ivan kissed his neck.

"Glad you see it my way," Ivan breathed, putting Yao down sadly. Yao scowled up at him, a slight blush still tinting his cheeks.

"I promised you to let you have space" the Russian said, giving Yao a kiss on the cheek before leaving. Yao watched him leave with a look of confusion on his face. He spun around and ran back into the kitchen.

Meanwhile in Arthur and Alfred's cell, the two were snuggled together, trying to sleep.

"You've still got cotton up your nose, git,"

"And your eye's swollen" Alfred mumbled, placing a tiny kiss on the eye.

"And it's still sore," Arthur grumbled.

"Well now it'll feel better" Alfred grinned.

"You're so childish," Arthur laughed. Alfred smiled, letting a small yawn escape.

"And tired," he mumbled.

"Then go to bed love" Arthur yawned.

"No need to tell me twice," Alfred smiled, pressing himself flush against Arthur.

* * *

**Hope you liked~  
please review we love reading them**


	20. Chapter 20

**I DONT OWN HETALIA**

* * *

=one month later=

The men were eating Yao's dinner quietly, their wounds practically healed. Ivan was eating in his usual place, reading some file lazily. Yao came out of the kitchen, carrying a steaming plate of food. He sat down in front Ivan, resting his head on the table. Ivan smiled, putting the paperwork down and grabbing Yao's food.

"They seem to be getting better" Vash mumbled, watching as Ivan fed Yao some of his food. Toris entered then, shaking more than he usually does. He ran towards Ivan, stuttering something him. Ivan paled, standing up abruptly.

"You have to be joking" he said, lifting Toris up by the shirt.

"n-n-no sir" Toris cried, tears falling from his eyes. Yao gently got Ivan to let the scared man down, Toris running away instantly. He opened the door, crashing against a large chest. He stumbled backwards, squeaking. A large man walked in, his aura more terrifying than Ivan's. If you can imagine Ivan with a large goatee, and a scar on his right eye, you will see the man. Behind him stood a woman, with short, neat, pale blonde hair. She also had giant boobs, which many prisoners were staring at.

"Father, Katya," Ivan greeted them, nodding his head curtly. Katya nodded, his father glaring at him.

"What is with this visit?" Ivan asked, his eyes staying on Katya.

"Can't a father visit his only son?" his dad stated.

"Not when the father put a restraining order on the son" Ivan said calmly.

"You were the one who stabbed my eye"

"You were the one who pissed me off," Ivan growled. Ivan's dad laughed, sitting where Ivan sat. He took a bite of Ivan's food.

"This is delicious," he exclaimed.

"Can you bring an extra plate for me Yao?" Ivan grumbled, pulling Yao as far away from his father.

"Sure," Yao said, running back to the kitchen. Ivan sat next to his sister, crossing his arms.

"S-so Ivan, how are you?" Katya stuttered.

"Fine" Ivan said kindly, "how's your farm going?"

"Great, actually," Katya smiled, "This is the biggest harvest I've had in a while!"

"That's good to hear" Ivan grinned, "So you'll be able to get through the winter?"

"Yeah" Katya said, "I might even have extra!"

"It's so good to hear that my older sister is doing so well," Ivan smiled, "I miss talking with you, actually."

"W-well you know" Katya stuttered, eyes flashing towards her father, "w-w-we've been busy"

"Yes, farming is very time consuming, isn't it?" Ivan asked, following Katya's gaze.

"I heard it is" Ivan's father grunted, "You have to worry about all the damaged crops and all that"

Katya nodded in agreement, "Yeah, but more often than not there's a problem with pests on my farm."

"No need to tell me Katya" Ivan said, "I did help out a bit when I was younger in the neighbors farm"

"That was the year you were attacked by a squirrel," Katya giggled.

"Not my fault the thing dug its acorns next to the carrots" Ivan chuckled, stopping when his father stared at him.

"So that's where you spent most of that year" Ivan's father said, "I thought you were off molesting women"

Ivan stiffened. "Well you thought wrong."

"Yes" his father glared, "it's seems you like men"

"I don't see a problem with my taste dad" Ivan spat, "I never glared at you when you flirted with other women"

"And those women flirted right back," his father said coldly.

"Yes and you were married" Ivan growled.

"What can I say? I'm a good-looking man."

"Here you are aru" Yao mumbled, placing a plate of food in front of Ivan and his sister, "anything else?"

"Do you know how to cook any Russian cuisines?" Ivan's dad asked, staring intently at Yao. Yao looked at Ivan, wondering what to do.

"Not really" Yao mumbled, "I-I can make this one soup, but that's about it."

"Katya, why don't you teach him some Russian cuisines? I think he should learn more than a simple soup" Ivan's dad said, handing Yao his empty plate. Katya looked close to tears, but stood shakily and walked with Yao to the kitchen.

Ivan moved his food away, turning to his dad with a cold glare.

"Why are you here, father?" he hissed.

"You failed to answer to some letters I wrote, plus I haven't gotten any money for a few months" his father said.

"I told your lawyer that I will find a solution to what you said in those letters" Ivan grumbled, "and I have no need to send you money"

"The money you send goes to keeping your mother alive boy"

"The money I send you goes to vodka, and I am fully aware that my mother died a year ago"

"Such a clever boy," Ivan's dad smirked, "But how's an old man to survive on his own, without help from his only son?"

"By getting a job" Ivan snarled, "I prefer you die, but Katya can't handle another death"

"I can't believe you would wish death on your old man," his father cried.

"Oh please" Ivan rolled his eyes, "you know I hate you"

"As evidenced by my face," Ivan's dad said, motioning to his scar.

"I'm amazed you haven't attacked" Ivan sneered.

"I'm in a room filled with guards under your power, I don't know if they will retaliate" he smirked, "And I'm trying to be civil for once."

"Those officers won't do anything, they aren't loyal" Ivan said.

"Are you trying to provoke me? Because I think it's working."

"Just stating facts" Ivan said.

"Interesting facts," his father hissed, before slapping him soundly across the face. Everyone stopped eating, all eyes staring at Ivan and his father. Ivan's dad then lunged at Ivan, making them both fall on the cement floor. The two rolled around, each getting a good amount of punches and curses out. Yao ran out of the kitchen, Katya trailing behind. He pulled Ivan off of his father, Berwald and Vash grabbing the father.

"Get out" Ivan snarled, "Go back to Russia and die in a hole!"

"only when I kill you with my bare hands brat" his father snarled back, grabbing Ivan's untouched food plate and throwing it him, the plate and food crashing all over the man.

"Fuck you too!" Ivan roared as his father was hauled off, his face red with anger. Katya helped Yao remove food from Ivan's hair, the woman crying.

"Stop crying" Ivan ordered, "You know I can't handle it" Katya nodded, unable to stop the tears.

"Oh! You're bleeding little brother" Katya fretted, wiping off the trail of blood.

"I'm fine" Ivan said, "go on with the old man, call me when you get to the hotel da?"

"You're hurt! I'm not leaving until I know you're okay!" Katya cried, noticing a large welt blossoming over her brother's forehead.

"Don't make me yell at you Katya" Ivan said calmly, "this is nothing compared to the last time we fought, go to the hotel and call me later" Katya looked worriedly at him before nodding, flinging herself out of the cafeteria.

"That's a big bump" Yao mumbled, poking the welt on Ivan's forehead.

"I'm fine," Ivan grumbled, swatting his hand away.

"No you're not" Yao said bluntly, "go and take a bath, I'll bring your food to your office once I get this mess cleaned up."

"How about I wait for you, and we can take a bath together?" Ivan asked innocently.

"You either take a bath alone or I'm kicking you out of the bed" Yao growled, blushing. Ivan gave him a hurt look, before standing and walking away. Yao sighed, picking up all the plate pieces and throwing them in the trash. He then picked up the food from the floor, grumbling about wasted food. Once he was satisfied, he left the cafeteria.

"Who knew there was a man that would attack the warden" Arthur mumbled.

"Who knew his sister had such nice...assets," Alfred muttered.

"Hey, you're not ganna start batting for the other team, are you?" Arthur teased.

"No" Alfred pouted, "I'm just saying"

"At least you got to see" Tino grumbled, "Su-san didn't let me"

"Y' still like girls" Berwald said.

"Doesn't mean I can't look," Tino huffed.

"She had a giant rack" Vash said, "you didn't miss much" Tino pouted, shrugging off Berwald's arm when he tried to place it around his shoulders.

"'m sorry" Berwald sighed.

"Just because you have microscopic interest in women doesn't mean you have to be jealous" Tino grumbled, throwing his empty plate away.

"'m not jealous," Berwald argued, tossing his plate in the trash.

"You didn't let Tino get a good look at Ivan's sister" Vash mumbled, "that sounds like jealously"

"'m not jealous," the Swede persisted.

"Fine you're not" Tino said. Berwald grunted, grabbing Tino's hand gently and walking out.

"Yeah he's jealous" Alfred grinned, the others nodding and smiling as well.

"Any news on Lillie?" Arthur asked Vash.

"Roderich says she's leaving her room to eat with him and Eli, but still no luck on getting her to talk" Vash said, "she's slowly going back to her normal self"

"That's good to hear," Arthur said softly. Vash nodded, throwing his plate away. Alfred and Arthur followed suit.

"Did he say when she might come for a visit?" Alfred asked, watching as Mathew threw his and Yong's plates away.

"If she keeps progressing this fast she might in a few months" Vash grumbled, "but he isn't promising anything"

"Let's hope she does," Matthew said.

"YOU'RE DEAD BASTARD!" they heard the angry voice of Elizaveta scream, Gilbert's body flying past them. Elizaveta stood in front of them, panting and glaring at the body.

"Stop trying to seduce my husband you motherfucker!" she roared, "I'm out for a month, and you've already flirted with him 10 times"

"No I didn't! He's lying!" Gilbert shouted, scrambling back up.

"I just fucking saw you" Elizaveta growled, grabbing Gilbert by the leg.

"It wasn't what you thought!" Gilbert defended.

"Oh really now?" Elizaveta asked.

"Yea- Mein Gott woman my leg does not bend that way!" Gilbert screamed. Eli ignored him, continuing to pull and twists the poor man's leg.

"Honey" Roderich said nervously, "I think it's best to leave his leg in the right position" She growled at his remark, before slowly setting down Gilbert's leg.

"Thank you" gilbert cried, making sure his leg still worked.

"I'm still mad at you," Eli hissed.

"You're always mad at me" Gilbert mumbled, "Even though I was the one that introduced you to Rod" Eli 'tsk'd' and strode away, motioning for Roderich to follow her.

"You're an awesome idiot" Vash snorted, amused by the violence he just saw.

"Oh shut up you" Gilbert growled, "you won't be laughing when Lillie turns into her"

"What are you talking about?" Vash demanded.

"That woman is evil" Gilbert shivered, "I won't be surprised if she teaches Lillie her tomboy ways"

"She won't" Vash said, "I tried to get Lillie to act boyish once, she couldn't do it"

"I wouldn't be so sure. If Elizaveta's anything, it's persistent," Gilbert warned.

"Then I'll make sure never to piss her off" Vash said, "unlike you who has a crush on a married woman"

"I-what-of course I- what are you talking about?" Gilbert spluttered.

"That's the only reason I see" Vash shrugged, "you have a crush on her, so you make her pissed off so she talks to you"

"I don't need to make someone pissed off in order to talk to them!" Gilbert growled. Vash shrugged. "Then I'm wrong"

Gilbert glared at him a moment longer before leaving.

"If Gilbert has a crush on Eli, then why did she accuse him of trying to get with Roderich?" Alfred asked as Vash sat back down.

"she's clueless when it comes to guys" Vash said, "they were probably talking about her and she failed to realize it" he paused, "Gilbert and Roderich have been sort of rivals for a long time now."

"Really now?" Arthur asked, getting a nod from Vash.

"When we were little Gilbert thought Roderich was trying to steal his friend, he had no clue that Elizaveta was a girl" Vash explained, "When he found out though, he started acting funny around her."

"Funny how?"

"He stopped bothering her as much, and he fidgeted a lot, and he would stop talking and stare at her whenever she entered a room." Vash said, "If that's not a crush then I don't know what is."

"Yeah but that's when you were kids" Mathew said, "How do you know he still likes her?"

"Pay close attention to him when she's around" Vash said, "You notice. Like just earlier, he could've gotten his leg away from her if he really wanted too."

"That's kind of cute" Alfred laughed, "But must suck for him"

"Why didn't he do anything before she married Roderich?" asked Arthur.

"I don't know" Vash said, "Maybe because he thinks he's too awesome to marry one person?"

"What's he got against marriage?" Matthew wondered. Vash shrugged, losing interest in the conversation.

"His loss," Arthur commented. The five talked a while longer, separating when Ludwig came in and kicked them out of the cafeteria. Alfred draped his arm over Arthur as they left, sighing.

"What's wrong git?" Arthur asked.

"Nothing really, just thinking," Alfred drawled out.

"That's news" Arthur teased, "I didn't know you can actually think"

Alfred growled.

"You'd be surprised at what I can do," he pouted. Arthur laughed, kissing Alfred lovingly. Alfred melted, opening their cell door. The two blindly entered, Alfred kicking the cell door close. Arthur sighed as Alfred carefully laid him down, smiling at what they were going to do tonight.

* * *

**hope you all enjoyed~**


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't own hetalia  
sorry for the short chapter, We'll hopefully get the next one up soon**

* * *

The following months were somewhat peaceful, the group chatting together during breakfast and lunch, separating when they had some sort of labor. Vash updated the group from time to time, telling them what Eli or Roderich had told him about Lillie. Her nightmares had lessened, now only waking everyone once every few days. She had also stopped fearing Roderich, sitting next to him whenever he played his piano. She was acting as her usual self, but Eli was still worried over her. Because no matter what they do, she refused to talk.

"Maybe you should try contacting her," Arthur offered, "You are the only man that hasn't hurt her, after all."

"Do you think I haven't tried that?" Vash grumbled, "I tried talking to her through Roderich's cell phone, but she didn't say a thing"

"And how long ago was that?"

"A week ago" Vash said, "while you guys were off moving rocks"

"My hand is still bruised from that," Alfred grumbled, glaring at Arthur.

"Hey I didn't see your hand" Arthur snickered.

"Sure you didn't," Alfred said in disbelief.

"At least you're not like SOMEONE who hurt his back" Tino grumbled, drawing something in his sketchbook.

"It only 'urt for 3 days" Berwald said, lazily carving something from a block of wood.

"That's what you say," Tino muttered under his breath.

"'at tree looks weird" Berwald mumbled, looking at Tino's sketch.

"Don't make fun of my tree!" Tino huffed, "just go back to carving"

"Kay" Berwald said, turning back to his woodblock, which had turned into some sort of serpent creature.

"What's that supposed to be?" Vash asked.

"Dragon" Berwald answered, evening out the two cylinders that the creature's legs were planted on.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Alfred asked, watching Berwald in awe. Berwald stared at him blankly.

"Do what?" he asked, looking back at his carving.

"To whittle!" Alfred exclaimed.

"What's that?" Berwald asked, carefully designing the creatures' legs.

"Wood carving," Alfred explained hastily, "Can you teach me?" Berwald paused, grabbing a large rectangular plank from a bag he brought. He then took a marker from Tino's bag, sketching a quick outline of an eagle. He handed Alfred the plank, handing him some of his extra carving tools.

"Pretend yer skinning a deer" he instructed, going back to his dragon.

Alfred stared at the wood. "I've never skinned a deer."

"Um…" Berwald mumbled, scratching his head in thought, "Then...pretend yer cuttin' ou' a picture." Alfred started his carving, being super careful not to mess up. Arthur and Vash took a piece each from Tino's sketchbook, drawing random things. Mathew took another few pages, Yong teaching him how to make paper animals. Berwald glanced at Alfred's work from time to time, carefully correcting something and grunting some pointers. In the end Alfred had carved a pretty good bald eagle, with a few mistakes.

"Nice job," Berwald praised, examining the eagle. Alfred grinned, feeling proud of his first wood carving.

"Cool" Arthur said, kissing Alfred's forehead.

"And awesome, right?" Alfred grinned, pulling Arthur down onto his lap.

"Yeah" Arthur mumbled, looking at Vash's drawing, "you draw pretty dark stuff mate" Alfred looked at the drawing, not completely sure what he was looking at. There were lines everywhere, pieces of body parts in random places. Vash, with a red marker he borrowed, colored a lot of blood puddles, making it look rather creepy. Alfred tightened his grip around Arthur.

"It's scary," he whispered.

"Hey I didn't draw a demon with creepy fairy and pixie servants" Vash grumbled, holding out Arthur's drawing. True to his description, the paper held a large monstrous demon in the middle smiling with its arms held high. Flying around the demon were swarms of pixies and fairies, bathed in blood and carrying organs and souls to the demon.

"J-just what are you on?" Alfred squeaked, starting to shiver.

"I was imagining what normal people might imagine when they think of pimps" Arthur growled, "the demon's the pimp and the pixies and fairies are his workers"

"It's still creepy as hell" Vash grunted, "and you call me dark when all I drew was cut up body parts"

"They're both creepy," Alfred whispered. Tino laughed, Berwald giving them a small smile. Mathew and Yong were laughing alsO. Berwald finished his dragon, frowning. The dragon seemed like a mix between the Chinese and the Viking dragons, with a long stomach and fierce features. It was so detailed, everyone was sure it would come to life.

"Messed up" Berwald grunted.

"I think it's wonderful, Su-san," Tino said. Berwald shook his head, looking at Tino's drawing.

"...Narnia?" Berwald asked, looking at the detailed drawing.

"Yep" Tino smiled, "what gave it away?"

"Goat man" Berwald said, pointing to the goat man with the red scarf peeking behind a tree.

"Mr. Tumus, he's a satyr," Tino corrected. Berwald shrugged, giving the sketch back to Tino.

"It's good," Berwald said. Tino smiled, closing his sketchbook. Everyone went their separate ways a short while later, Alfred and Arthur entering their cell and wearily pushing the front of the door.

"Bonjour~" Francis sang, sitting happily on their bed. Before either of them had time to close the door Francis sprang at them, grabbing their shirts and dragging them inside. The two were thrown onto the bed, their art work thrown somewhere in the room.

"How did you get in here?" Arthur shouted, trying to scramble back up.

"Cells are usually unlocked during the day mon amour" Francis said, pushing Arthur back down.

"Get the hell out" Alfred growled, pushing Francis off of him and Arthur.

"Non" Francis grinned, holding both men by the chins. He roughly kneed the men in the stomach, making them involuntarily open their mouths. Quick as lightning, Francis dropped a pill in each man's mouth, roughly closing them to make sure they swallowed the pill.

"Let's have some fun no?" Francis grinned evilly, "I'm even nice enough to give you a pill that will make you enjoy it"

* * *

**please review**


	22. Chapter 22

**I own nothing of hetalia**

* * *

Alfred and Arthur woke up the next morning feeling like every cell in their body was in pain. Whatever happened the night before was a blur to them. Francis wasn't around when they woke, and they were grateful for that. They silently cuddled together, both not sure what to say. They stayed together for most of the day, not moving one inch from their cuddled spot.

"I thought he had finally left us alone," Arthur said in a monotone, his voice hoarse from not talking.

"Wonder where he got that rape drug" Alfred mumbled, crying quietly.

"I don't think I want to know," Arthur croaked, wiping the tears off of Alfred's face. More tears leaked out of the American's eyes, and he buried his head into Arthur's shoulder.

"Let's not think about it love" Arthur whispered, crying his own silent tears. Alfred nodded, pressing himself closer to Arthur. The two continued their moping all night, Alfred getting up stiffly to put the chest in its rightful place in front of the door. The two slept uneasily, foggy memories from before haunting them.

A timid knock roused them the next day, then a voice.

"A-Al? Are you two okay? You never came outside yesterday, and it's well past noon now."

"Don't worry about it Matt" Alfred said, getting up with Arthur, "we'll be out in a bit" they both dressed silently, grabbing some clean clothes for the bath they were going to take. They opened the door carefully, seeing the others stare at them.

"Juan's idiots are prowling the hallways" Vash said, "we thought it'll be safer to keep grouped" he tilted his head, noticing how depressed the two were.

"We're just going to shower" Arthur gave a weak smile, noticing everyone's curious looks.

"What happened?" Matthew asked, concerned.

"The frog finally got us" Arthur laughed weakly, "and we would like it if it's not brought up"

Mattie covered his mouth with his hand.

"I'm sorry," he choked.

"Don't be bro," Alfred muttered. With that, he and Arthur left to the showers. The walk to the showers was silent, and they were in luck since there was no one showering. They took their showers quickly, frowning as they saw marks on each other's chest. They weren't completely sure who made them.

"I hope these are from you," Alfred said, breaking into a small smile.

"Quite the contraire, Mon amour."

Alfred and Arthur shrank together as they turned and saw Francis, blocking their only exit from the bath room.

"I can truthfully tell you that all those marks are from me" Francis smiled, taking a step forward. Alfred and Arthur jumped back, until they hit the tile walls. Francis just smirked, strolling over to the scared men.

"Move" Berwald grunted, grabbing Francis by the collar and shoving him back towards the exit.

Francis stalked back up to him, grabbing the large man by the arm.

"It's not nice blocking bathing space Mr. Francis "Tino teased, walking past Berwald, who was glaring at the hand on his arm. Francis released Berwald's arm, smirking.

"Very well then, I'll wait outside."

"What are you two doing?" Arthur asked, watching as the two men stripped.

"We wanted to take a bath too" Tino smiled, Berwald nodding slightly as he walked under the running water.

"'nd we thought ya needed our 'elp," Berwald added.

"Thanks, but I think it's best if we deal with him on our own," Arthur said grimly.

"Mr. Vash says that either you let us help you or he will personally beat you two to a pulp and then castrate Mr. Francis" Tino laughed, grabbing the soap to wash his hair.

"You're help won't do much good, it'll only buy us time," Arthur snapped.

"And with that time we can come up with a solution" Tino stated, "Mr. Arthur, can't you let us help you and Mr. Alfred? We want to repay you two for all the help and fun you've given us"

Arthur was about to protest some more, but was stopped by Alfred.

"Let them at least try, Artie," he said. Arthur sighed, washing the soap from his hair, grumbling about all the troubles they were going to face.

They left the showers, Arthur in the lead. He peeked around nervously for Francis, a sense of foreboding washing over him when he didn't spot the man. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around him, and a voice breathed into his ear.

"Miss me Arthur?"

Arthur would have screamed, if not for the lightning fast reflexes of Berwald. The arms around him vanished, Arthur being flung into Alfred's protective embrace. He looked at Berwald, who had Francis lifted in the air, his large hands closed around the Frenchman's neck.

"Su-san, we're not supposed to kill him!" Tino shouted. Berwald dropped Francis, the man gasping for air. Without a word Tino pushed Alfred and Arthur forward, towards the rec room. The four men entered, Tino and Berwald guiding them towards the others that were huddled in front of the small, crappy television. Alfred and Arthur clasped their hands together, sitting in the last two remaining seats.

"What's going on?" Tino asked, sitting on Berwald's lap.

"Vash's aunt is talking on Oprah" Mathew answered.

"Spewing lies" Vash growled, "She's telling everyone that she cared for me deeply" Everyone turned their attention back to the television, watching as the plump older woman on the show started sobbing.

"Such a sad thing" Oprah said, "how that boy treated you after you cared for him so. After you gave him all the love his real mother never gave"

"he was such a good boy" the aunt cried, "I loved him like he was my own son" the statement got the audience going, people crying with her, sending soothing words, and insults about Vash.

"Your aunt hasn't said your name at all" Mathew mumbled, amazed at how gullible the audience was.

"She never remembers it," Vash growled bitterly.

"Why are they buying her lies?" Tino asked, "She's a terrible actress! You can tell she's faking."

"That may be so, but people will believe anything these days," Vash said.

"Maybe you should call Oprah and get her to hear your side of the story" Alfred joked, pulling Arthur onto his lap.

"Yeah, she'll come here with a camera crew. Let the world know your life story" Arthur smiled.

"They'll believe anything, anything but a killer, that is," Vash said grimly.

"Well, you could play that 'God has shown me the light' trick a lot of criminals on TV use" Matthew smiled, "say that you want everyone to know your side of the story"

"Sure, whatever you say," was Vash's response.

"20/20 would definitely come if you said that," Alfred added.

"Hey" Roderich huffed, running inside the rec room, "do you know where I can hide my phone?"

"Why do you need to hide your phone" Vash asked.

"Eli's watching Oprah" Roderich sighed, "and I'm afraid she'll grab my phone and call her" Everyone sniggered at him, but lo and behold the phone began to ring. Roderich answered it.

"Yes madam?" he said, listening to the person, "yes, I do know him, but I'm not sure..." he nodded absently, "Yes...uh-huh, I see..."

"I know the story's interesting" Roderich continued, "but you are so busy lately...yes...yes I know I have to make that music for your next show...you can't bribe me with money madam…hang on" he handed the phone to Vash, "It's for you."

"what" Vash grumbled, "hey you're the rich free one, do whatever you fucking want...come whenever you damn feel like it...I don't care" Vash listened to the voice, "...how should I know?... yeah whatever" he handed the phone back to Roderich, glaring at Alfred and Arthur like it was all their fault.

"Don't tell me...did 20/20 call?" Alfred grinned.

"If you didn't hear, Roderich called the person 'madam" Vash growled, "was none other than her" Vash pointed towards the TV, where Oprah was saying something about caring. Everyone stared at Vash, the silence broken by two words.

"Get out."

"The real living woman is coming to interview you?" Arthur asked.

"No shit, Sherlock," Vash snapped at him.

"You could have said no" Roderich grumbled.

"I see nothing wrong with telling her my story" Vash grunted, "It's not like she'll believe it"

"Fine" Roderich sighed, "just...don't try to kill her when she starts asking super personal questions"

"Fine," Vash grunted, watching as the show ended.

* * *

**Please review~**


	23. Chapter 23

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA  
Sorry for the short chapter, should have next chapter up in a week or two**

* * *

Weeks passed, and Arthur and Alfred had gotten bodyguards. Whenever they woke up either Tino and Berwald or Vash alone was waiting for them. Their friends followed them around, keeping an eye out for Francis. Apparently Yong had talked to Yao, and Yao asked Ivan to do something about the Frenchman. Ivan didn't do much, just moved Francis to patrol the other end of the jail. At night, with the door blocked, Alfred and Arthur had to face Francis's chatter, for he found enjoyment in sitting at their door and torturing them. Other than that everything was normal, the days ticking on and no sign of Oprah. On a Wednesday on the 6th week, she finally came. She, a camera crew, and a few buff bodyguards came to Vash around noon, catching Vash playing chess with Arthur.

"Come back later" Vash grumbled, "I'm about to beat this guy"

"Hey I still have my queen" Arthur laughed, "All you have is a bishop and your knights" none of them seemed nervous about Oprah being near them, she was just another person who cared little for them.

"Doesn't mean I can't beat you," Vash said, a small smile gracing his face.

"Do tell how you plan to do that," Arthur sang, capturing Vash's final bishop. Vash grunted, using his knight to capture Arthur's queen. Oprah didn't mind Vash's attitude, starting her interview while the two battled in chess. Vash answered her questions, slowly taking Arthur's pawns with his knights. In the end Arthur admitted defeat, wanting to save his poor knight. The two put the pieces back, Arthur standing up and Berwald taking his place.

"Guess I'll leave you to your interview, lad," Arthur said, giving a slight bow to everyone before leaving.

"Oh no you don't" Vash snapped, "You will stay and face this hell with me"

"Jeez it's just an interview Mr. Zwingli" Oprah teased.

"You heard the woman, it's just an interview," Arthur smiled, once again trying to leave. Vash glared daggers at him, the Englishman hurrying to sit back down.

"You can teach me how to play while we wait" Alfred laughed, pointing to the empty chess table next to Vash. Arthur shrugged, going over to it. Oprah continued asking Vash questions, Vash answering slowly while he fought Berwald. Berwald played quickly, not really staring at the board. He kept glancing at the bodyguards, eying them warily. The interview lasted for several hours, Vash forced to recall every memory of his childhood.

"So did you live out in the streets alone until they captured you?" Oprah asked, Vash making a wrong move.

"Basically..." Vash mumbled slowly. Oprah looked at him expectantly, knowing that she was getting to an interesting story.

"Excuse me aru" Yao said, "but these idiots are late for dinner" with that he walked in, balancing several plates.

"We were here for support. Vash is getting interviewed" Alfred said, grabbing his plate of food.

"I don't care if he's going to win a million dollars" Yao said, "all of you will join everyone else for dinner or else"

"But why?" Alfred whined.

"because I'm not a delivery man and am not wasting time to keep your food warm" Yao smiled coldly, "and if I have seven more lazy men like Ivan I am going to kick your asses aru" with that he handed everyone their food, asking Oprah if she or her crew wanted anything.

"Just some water" Oprah said, Yao nodding and running off. She turned back to Vash.

"This jail has a very family like atmosphere," she noted.

"Warden wants us to live happily here" Yong sang, eating his food.

"Having Yao around helps," Arthur added.

"Who cares" Vash said, "get back to asking" Oprah nodded, going back to her earlier question. The interview ended about an hour later, the crew leaving Vash and the others to sigh.

"How many questions did she ask?" Vash asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I stopped counting after a hundred" Arthur joked, "who knew they asked so much"

Vash slumped down in his seat.

"Thank God it's over," he sighed.

"Bed time" Berwald yawned, picking up Tino, who fell asleep after eating. The others followed him out, yawning. Everyone left to their respected cells, Tino mumbling in Berwald's arms.

"I thought I would never get to meet Oprah," Alfred sighed as he collapsed on the bed.

"She's the same as on TV" Arthur smiled, pushing the chest into place.

"Yeah," Alfred agreed, moving over to make room for Arthur. Arthur climbed in, kissing Alfred gently.

"Goodnight git"

"G'night. Love you," Alfred sang quietly, nestling his head against Arthur's chest.

* * *

**please review~**


	24. Chapter 24

**I OWN NOTHING OF HETALIA**

**we are editing as fast as we can so expect new chapter next week or so**

* * *

The two woke up the next day, kissing each other good morning before heading out. Mathew and Yong were walking with them this morning, and the four had fun chatting about Oprah. When they entered the cafeteria, they grabbed their breakfast of oatmeal and headed to where Berwald and Tino sat.

"Good morning!" Tino said brightly, smiling.

"Where's Mr. Grouch?" Arthur asked, taking a spoonful of oatmeal.

"Don't know" Berwald said, staring at his untouched breakfast, "didn't g't out today"

"Is he okay?" Matthew wondered.

"He seems okay to me" Arthur said, a smile forming. Everyone looked towards the food line, seeing Vash in it. Holding someone's hand protectively.

"Lillie's back!" Yong screamed, standing up and rushing over to hug the girl. Vash spun around, stopping Yong in his tracks by sticking his hand out. Lillie looked from behind Vash, a bowl of oatmeal in hand.

"H-hello Yong Soo," she stuttered. Yong grinned, looking at Vash curiously.

"Get back to the table and make room" Vash said. Yong gave a mock salute, dashing back to the table. Vash and Lillie made their way to the table slowly; Vash making sure Lillie was okay with walking around all the men.

"Glad to have you back lass," Arthur smiled. Lillie smiled, sitting snuggly in between Vash and Berwald.

"Are you going to eat that?" Alfred asked Berwald, who hadn't touched his breakfast.

"Glutton" Arthur teased, making Lillie laugh quietly.

"I don't want good food to go to waste" Alfred pouted.

Berwald gave Alfred his cold oatmeal, looking over at Lillie like he just noticed she was sitting there.

"Oh...yer back," he mumbled.

"Where have you been?" Vash grunted, eating his oatmeal.

"Here" Berwald grunted back.

"Obviously," Vash drawled out.

"He's been out of it since last night" Tino said, "he keeps saying that he recognized those bodyguards"

"Why would you think that?"

"I know 'em" Berwald said, "b' I can't remember where"

"Maybe they just look like people you know."

"Maybe..." Berwald said, his frustration making Lillie nervous.

Tino clapped him on the shoulder. "Don't worry so much about it!"

"your brain will explode if you do" Vash said, finishing his food. Lillie smiled, handing Vash her partially eaten oatmeal.

"That's all you're having?" Vash demanded. Lillie nodded, Vash frowning and handing the bowl back.

"I'm not taking it" he grumbled.

Lillie pushed it back, "I'm not hungry." Vash pushed it back, making his point. The two kept pushing the bowl towards each other, the battle ending when Berwald snatched it.

"Noise" he said, looking a bit freaked out.

"Sorry," Lillie squeaked. Berwald patted her head apologetically, throwing the cold food away.

"You're not going to freak right?" Arthur asked, throwing his and Alfred's bowls away.

"No" Berwald said, "Just...noise"

**Thank God, I don't want to get hit again.**

_Shut it_ Arthur hissed.

**What? That punch hurt for days** his conscious whined.

_What are you talking about? That punch didn't even hurt you_.

**I'm you, you wanker** he growled, **whatever you feel I feel**

_You're a voice inside my head is what you are._

"How about we go outside?" Alfred asked, "We can kick that soccer ball around"

Arthur jerked himself out of his thoughts.

"Alright."

The group headed out, Yong finding the soccer ball and kicking it to Vash, who kicked it to Tino. Tino passed it to Arthur, who bunted it towards Mattie. Mattie kicked it hard, the ball flying up into the air. Everyone stared at it, trying to guess where it was landing. The ball came falling down, aiming straight for Lillie. Lillie bravely head bumped it, the ball flying towards Alfred who caught in with his hands.

"Hey no hands" Arthur laughed, checking to see if Lillie was okay.

"It was aiming straight for my face" Alfred argued, "I'm allowed to use hands then"

"Your thick skull would've been more effective," Arthur teased; ducking as the ball came soaring at him. Vash caught the ball, seeming to find dodge ball more fun than kicking the soccer ball. He threw it back to Alfred, who jumped out of the way. Alfred laughed, wailing the ball at Berwald. Berwald let it hit his chest, a small smile showing as he retrieved it.

"Oh shit run" Vash said, him and Alfred running off. Berwald readied the throw, flinging the ball so hard they were sure it caught on fire. The ball seemed to pinpoint on the two, landing its mark against Vash's shoulders, instantly ricocheting and hitting Alfred's chest. Both of them collapsed to the ground, the ball rolling to an innocent stop between them.

The two groaned, everyone running over to them to see if they were injured.

"Su-san I think you threw too hard" Tino laughed. Berwald shrugged, helping Vash and Alfred to their feet.

"Whoa that's a nice mark" Arthur said, lifting Alfred's shirt to reveal a large red mark, matching the soccer ball.

"And it's gonna be a killer bruise," Alfred groaned.

"I think you dislodged my arm" Vash hissed, trying to move his arm. Berwald grabbed the arm, moving it until they all heard a click then Vash spewing out curse words.

"Y' can thank me later," Berwald let go of his arm.

"ah fuck" Vash hissed, gripping his shoulder.

"It can't 'urt that bad," Berwald chided.

"Have you even had your arm dislodge and have a brute like you fix it?" Vash hissed.

"Ye" Berwald said, "when I w's little" he paused, "Stop being a b'by 'bout it."

"I'm sorry" Vash snapped, "but I'm not like you that was trained to become immune to everything"

Berwald straightened to his full (and frightening) height. "What did you say?"

"I'm not some freak that can't feel a fucking thing" Vash screamed. Berwald angrily picked him up, so they were eye level.

"Shut up" he hissed, "you dun know what I been through t' escape that 'ell"

Vash kicked at him, "We've all been through hell, don't think that you're some special snowflake!"

"Please" Berwald spat, "Li' Vash had family tha' 'ated him. boohoo." he pulled Vash closer, "'ow about bein' locked in a room where five 'ousand boys tried ta kill ye each minute. Or how about bein' strapped ta a table and 'ave drugs put in ya, then they disectin' ya ta see how yer body reacts?"

Vash stopped fighting, glaring at him. Berwald leered at him.

"You don't know wha' 'ell is."

Berwald dropped Vash, storming off. Tino ran after him, stopping only when Berwald glared at him.

"I wan' ta be alone," he gritted out. Tino nodded, watching as Berwald stormed inside. He ran back to the group who was staring at the ground quietly.

"I hope you're proud of yourself," he said hollowly to Vash, turning on his heel and leaving.

"Great" Vash sighed, "Now I'm the douche"

"Yeah, you are," Alfred agreed shamelessly. Vash punched him.

"You have to pay attention to what comes out of your mouth is all" Arthur said.

"I can't control what I say" Vash mumbled.

"That's bullshit and you know it," Alfred growled, rubbing his cheek.

"When his temper gets high he can't" Lillie mumbled, checking Alfred's cheek.

"Correct" Vash said.

"Whatever you say," Alfred mumbled.

"What's disectin'?" Yong asked.

"It's when people open up a body" Mathew explained, "it's usually done on dead animals"

"So why'd they do it on Berwald?" Yong asked.

"Don't know, but he's lucky to survive," Arthur said.

"Lucky" Yong repeated.

"What are you doing?" Vash asked Lillie, who was playing with his hair.

"Making a braid" Lillie said. Vash pulled away from her.

"Stop it." he said, feeling for the braid and undoing it. Lillie pouted, lying down to stare at the sky.

"You're no fun," she whined.

"Why did you come then?" Vash asked.

"You have fun friends" Lillie answered.

"We feel so honored!" Alfred grinned.

"To be given such a compliment" Arthur laughed, "now we're glad we have Vash as a friend"

"Oh shut up," Vash snapped.

"The grouch is being mean again" Arthur fake cried, "do something about him will you lass"

"Brother, please be nice," Lillie begged.

"Why should I?" Vash asked, kicking Arthur.

"Because I want you to."

"What do I get out of being nice?" Vash asked.

"...a hug?" Vash stared down at her, pink dusting across his face. Lillie stood up, embracing him briefly. "You'll be nice now, right?"

"I'll think about it" Vash mumbled, taking a step back from her.

"That wasn't part of the deal!"

"What deal?" Vash asked, sticking his tongue out childishly.

"You know what deal!" Lillie pouted, stomping her foot.

"Nope" Vash said, "I don't remember making a deal"

"Maybe you should give him something else to make a deal" Alfred suggested.

"Like what?"

"Like a kiss," Alfred grinned, leaning up and pecking Arthur on the lips for effect. Vash and Lillie stared at him, both their cheeks beginning to redden.

Alfred smiled, "I think that would work."

"Now don't make her do something she's not comfortable with" Arthur teased.

"You got to push your boundaries sometimes!" Alfred laughed.

"Don't listen to the idiot" Mathew whispered to Lillie, "they're just trying to bother Vash"

"It's not something I've ever done..." Lillie mumbled.

"You've never kissed somebody before?" Alfred interrupted.

"...no" Lillie mumbled, hiding behind Mathew.

"You've never liked someone like that?"

"Not really" Lillie mumbled, "men used to scare me...so I never thought about them"

"Well, when you do find someone you like, be sure to give them a kiss, alright?" Alfred said. Lillie nodded, staring at the jail. Everyone turned to look, seeing a shirtless Yao sprint away from an Ivan who was laughing.

"Yao come back I was only joking" Ivan yelled, stopping to catch his breath.

"It sure didn't seem like you were joking five minutes ago!" Yao screeched back, coming to a halt.

"Come on your defenses were down" Ivan pouted.

"That's no excuse for trying to have sex with me while I was sleeping!"

"Hey you were the one that decided to take a nap shirtless" Ivan huffed, "I can't control myself around you forever you know"

"At least wait till I'm awake before you try something!"

"So, that means you want me to try?" Ivan smirked.

Yao blushed furiously. "No, it doesn't!"

"But you said I could if you're awake" Ivan said, pointing a finger at the man.

"That doesn't mean you should!"

"Can you guys have your lover's quarrel somewhere else?" Vash yelled, covering Lillie's ears.

"We could if Yao will let us talk in my office" Ivan yelled back.

"Like hell I'm going anywhere with you" Yao spat. Ivan frowned at him, before he tackled Yao, pinning him down. Yao angrily thrashed, sinking his teeth in Ivan's arm. Ivan let out an angry hiss, losing his grip on the tiny man. Yao jumped away, making a mad dash. Ivan sighed, sitting down and cradling his hurt arm. Yong Soo immediately tore after his brother, Mattie following behind. Vash whisked Lillie away, muttering something about bad influences. Arthur sighed, before he and Alfred made their way to the Russian.

"How's the arm?" Arthur asked, seeing Ivan lift his sleeve up.

"No blood, but it hurts" Ivan grumbled, "he really has to stop biting"

"Maybe you shouldn't have tackled him," Alfred suggested.

Ivan shrugged, "Yao's too stubborn to come quietly"

"You have no one to blame but yourself," Arthur said.

"I guess" Ivan sighed. He stood. "I guess I'll go find him now"

"You should let him cool off a bit" Alfred grunted.

"Nah he'll be fine" Ivan smiled, "I just have to carry him to the office so we can talk privately"

"If you say so..." Arthur mumbled, watching as Ivan strode away. The two headed for their cell, taking a nap before dinner.

When they woke, they checked for any signs of Francis and flew to the cafeteria, where they were serving spaghetti. They stood in line, watching as the Italian twins carried a plate with a large mountain of the pasta covered in sauce and meatballs. They sang happily as they walked to their table, the only word Alfred understood was pasta. They grabbed their plates, serving a decent amount of noodles. Next they debated on the sauce. There was the normal tomato sauce, next to it some weird soy sauce mix that neither were sure about, next to that was some sort of milk sauce. They chose the normal tomato sauce, putting a decent amount of meatballs and shredded cheese and walking towards their group table. Lillie was still with Vash, sitting snuggly between the grouch and Mathew. Lillie had the same style of spaghetti as Arthur and Alfred, while Vash appeared to have drowned his pasta in cheese. Mathew and Yong were having the spaghetti with the soy sauce mix, and Tino and a calm Berwald was eating the milk sauce spaghetti.

"I think I've died and gone to heaven!" Alfred sang, shoveling a large bite of the noodles into his mouth.

"It's too crowded to be heaven" Vash growled, elbowing a man that shoved him while moving.

"What was that for, dick?" the man growled.

"For putting your big fat ass on me" Vash growled back.

"You tryin' to start somethin'?"

Arthur quickly covered Vash's mouth before he agreed, making him remember that Lillie was in the danger zone. Vash fumed, but followed Arthur's lead.

"Let's eat outside" Arthur said, "There's more room" Vash nodded in agreement, picking his plate up and leaving. Everyone in the grouped picked their plates up, walking quietly through the crowd and out the cafeteria. They headed to their usual spot, sitting happily like normal. They ate in relative silence, broken only by the wind.

"Ah" Yong gasped, his plate falling off his lap and landing on Vash's head, the little remains of the Asian's food dripping down Vash's head.

Vash wiped some of the food away, before turning and flinging some of his own at Yong. Yong yelped as the cheese covered noodles hit him on the forehead, growling and grabbing some of Mathew's food and throwing it at Vash. Vash ducked, the food hitting Alfred. Arthur laughed at him, sputtering when Alfred flung some of his food at him. Soon everyone was throwing food at each other, enjoying the fight of wasted food. The fight soon ended, everyone laughing too hard to throw anymore spaghetti. Everyone, even Lillie, was covered in noodles and sauce, the mess making them all burst into a fit of laughter whenever they looked at each other. Even Berwald laughed, a low rumble that surprised everyone.

"Hey Matt, you've got a little bit of food on your...everywhere," Alfred joked.

"Man, this was a terrible idea" Mathew laughed, "it's going to be bothersome washing all this off" Everyone stopped laughing, realizing a huge problem. Lillie had gotten hit as much as everyone else. Lillie needed to wash the sauce and noodle off.

"Maybe Eli can let us use the clinic shower" Arthur said, Lillie shaking her head.

"Clinic's closed due to inspection"

"Warden?" Berwald suggested.

"Like he'd let us use his shower" Vash scoffed.

"Doesn't the bath room have stalls for privacy?" Alfred asked.

"I think so"

"Why don't we let her take a shower first, and we stand guard?" Matthew suggested.

"It'll be harder to clean the mess if you leave it to dry" Lillie mumbled, trying to pull some noodles from everyone's hair.

"It's fine, we don't mind," Tino said.

"How're we gonna watch her when we go shower?" Vash asked, "She'll be defenseless"

"We'll take turns" Arthur said.

"I suppose that'll work," Vash said. "Are you alright with it Lillie?"

"Sure" Lillie mumbled. The group headed towards the showers, Berwald going inside to check if anyone was in. Berwald came out shortly, turning Lillie around just when Feliciano ran out the room naked. He nodded, guiding Lillie inside the large empty bath house. Everyone waited patiently for Lillie to finish her bath.

"Um..." Lillie squeaked, "I-I-I need help"

"With what lass?" Arthur called.

"T-there's no towels in here..."

"There should be extra on the top shelf, can you reach it?"

"No..."

Everyone looked at each other. Mathew and Yong had left to get everyone clean clothes. Vash certainly wasn't going in there. Tino was bi so he wouldn't be allowed to go. Arthur and Alfred could go, but they knew that they'd peek. that left the man that had microscopic interest in women.

Berwald.

"'m coming in" Berwald called out, entering the bath room calmly.

"Thank y-you" Lillie mumbled.

Berwald grunted, coming out of the bath room.

Mathew and Yong returned shortly after, carrying clean shirts and pants for everyone. They brought the smallest outfit they could find for Lillie, but it still looked too big for the girl. Arthur handed Lillie the clothes, covering his eyes like a gentleman. She came out wearing only the shirt, and even then it went down to her knees.

"The pants keep falling off" Lillie said, Vash refusing to look at her.

"Maybe we can ask Feliks for a belt" Arthur pondered.

Berwald, Tino and Vash went to shower, Vash grumbling to him.

"I'll go get Lillie a belt," Arthur stated, "Will you be alright with Alfred here?" he asked her.

"She'll be fine with Yong and Matt" Alfred said, grabbing Arthur's hand, "you know it's dangerous for us to walk by ourselves" Arthur merely nodded, dragging Alfred away with him. They sprinted to Feliks's cell, waiting patiently for Feliks to stop laughing at them. They grabbed a belt quickly, feeling the presence of Francis nearby. They ran back to the bath room, where Vash with a towel around his waist was strangling Francis with all his might. With their combined strength, Alfred and Arthur managed to pry Vash off of the man.

"Don't kill him just yet," Arthur panted.

"Yeah we were first in line" Alfred gasped, handing Lillie the belt.

"Don't be so jealous, Mon chers, there is plenty of moi to go around," Francis smirked. The three angrily stomped on the man underneath the belt, Francis letting out a painful cry before passing out.

"That better fucking castrate you forever" Vash growled, shoving Arthur and Alfred off of him and going to change. Alfred and Arthur hovered over him a second longer, before scurrying after Vash.

"What happened?" Alfred asked.

"I came out and the pervert was flirting with Lillie" Vash grunted, putting on pants.

"Where were Mattie and Yong?"

"Francis threw a cat doll at Yong and Yong ran away screaming" Vash grumbled, "Your brother went to find him"

"Oh," Alfred mumbled, making a mental note to try and help Yong get over his fear of cats.

"Come on Yong" Mathew whispered, "It's not here anymore" they saw him carefully lead a crying Yong inside the bath room, Yong murmuring 'cat' over and over. Vash snorted at them, grabbing Lillie's hand and dragging her away. Francis groaned and slowly sat up, clutching his groin. Berwald grabbed the man, carrying him off to who knows where. Arthur, Alfred, Mathew, and Yong bathed quietly, helping each other remove the dry noodles from their hair and the crusted sauces on their backs.

"This is really disgusting now," Alfred commented dryly. Arthur laughed, raking his hands through his messy hair to remove the mess.

"Who knew spaghetti loves sticking to hair" he chuckled, helping Mathew remove crusted sauce from Yong's hair.

"Who knew spaghetti loves sticking everywhere." Alfred smiled, removing some stubborn food chunks from Arthur's back, remembering to be careful near the spot. They managed to finally get all the food off of them, though the smell of tomato sauce still lingered on their skin. They got dressed in clean clothes, Yong seeming to forget about the cat doll. They went their separate ways once they reached the end of the hall, Mathew and Yong going left, Arthur and Alfred going right.

* * *

**Please review~**


	25. Chapter 25

**I OWN NOTHING OF HETALIA**

**HOPEFULLY WE WILL KEEP GOING WITH THIS WEEKLY UPDATE, BUT NO PROMISES**

* * *

The next morning Arthur woke up with the panic of a nightmare. Alfred was still peacefully snoring, and Arthur sighed in relief. He carefully shifted, scratching his head in wonderment.

_Why would I dream about the basement?_ He asked himself, the spot on his back aching a bit. He sighed. _Oh yeah, that's why._ He moved again, feeling slightly less pain.

"Mm" Alfred mumbled, "You're moving too much Artie"

"Sorry love," Arthur whispered, running his hand through the American's hair.

"Weren't having a nightmare, were you?" Alfred asked, cracking one eye open.

"Just a small memory of the past" Arthur mumbled.

"Sounds like a nightmare to me. What was it about?"

"...about the basement" Arthur said quietly, "it was the place dad usually did his...punishing" he felt Alfred wrap his arms around him.

"That's over now."

"Doesn't mean I can forget it" Arthur sighed.

"But know that it can never happen again," Alfred whispered to him. Arthur nodded, getting up to go to breakfast.

"You'll get me some too, right?" Alfred called after him, grinning.

"You come along" Arthur called back, "I'm not a delivery man like Yao."

Alfred grumbled something, before getting himself up and trailing behind Arthur. They entered the cafeteria and grabbed their food. Once they got to their seat, they saw everyone eating, except Vash, who was fumbling with a touch phone.

"What 'cha doing?" Alfred asked.

"Trying to find the most expensive app on this thing" Vash answered, "Roderich gave it to Lillie, telling she can buy what she pleases on it"

"Roderich will confiscate it when you buy that expensive app" Lillie grumbled munching on some toast.

"He'll know it was me don't worry" Vash grunted, "jeez, why are none of them higher than 3 dollars?"

"3 dollars is considered expensive for an app," Alfred said, digging into his breakfast.

"Fine I'll just buy a bunch of them" Vash grumbled.

"Just buy one" Lillie mumbled, stabbing her scrambled eggs with her fork.

"No way, I'm not going to waste this opportunity," Vash replied, still searching. So while everyone ate, Vash bought many, MANY, apps. All of them being games. Lillie snatched the phone away from him, glaring.

"Hey I helped you pick games that will kill boredom" Vash said, sticking his tongue out.

"All these games are strategy and puzzle games" Lillie argued.

"They cure boredom and make you use your brain" Vash argued back, "it's a win-win situation"

"I didn't need them in the first place," Lillie snapped.

Vash merely shrugged, "you're gonna get bored hanging around us sooner or later"

"I have fun here" Lillie pouted, "The maids at the house don't talk to me"

"It's not their job to talk to people," Vash said.

"And I've already explored the entire house" Lillie grumbled, "I even got lost in the garden a few times" she paused, "I love being here!"

Vash nearly choked on his drink. "You shouldn't!"

"And why not?" Lillie asked.

"Because this place is full of dangerous criminals" Arthur answered, testing his intelligence on a game app in Lillie's phones.

"I never win at that game either," Alfred said, watching as the 'you lose' screen flashed across the phone.

"So? I have you guys!" Lillie protested.

"What would you do if the warden says you're forbidden to come?" Arthur asked, "You can't change his mind" Lillie stayed silent, tears beginning to appear. She stood and stormed away, the doors slamming behind her.

"Tsk tsk" Ivan smiled, "making a girl cry and run off"

"Shut the fuck up," Vash snapped, hurrying off after Lillie.

"What do you want?" Alfred asked.

"Hmm?" Ivan tilted his head, "Oh. Well you see, you four have some visitors" he said, pointing to Arthur, Alfred, Berwald and Tino.

"Who, exactly?" Arthur demanded.

"Tino has his cousins" Ivan started, "Berwald has some man that refused to give a name or anything. Alfred has his parents. And you sir have two brothers" Arthur nodded, standing and following the others. They entered the room, Berwald nervously walking over to the unknown man. The man looked to be in his forties, but with all the scars on his face and arms no one was sure. Tino walked over to his cousins, giving them a hug but glancing at Berwald every few seconds. Alfred waved to his parents, giving Arthur's hand a squeeze before walking away. Arthur sighed turning to his half-brothers, Patrick and a boy that resembled a young Patrick.

"Patrick, William," Arthur said, bowing slightly, "What brings this...lovely visit?"

"Oh, stop acting like you're some sort of gentleman." Patrick growled.

"I have to do this project in school" William mumbled, "It has to be on the oldest sibling"

"So answer his questions quick" Patrick snapped, "I told dad that the project was on some museum exhibit"

"I don't take orders from you," Arthur growled at him. He turned to William, "So, what do you want to ask me?"

"How's it like being the oldest" William said, not sounding interested.

"Great actually, I don't have to deal with you lot," Arthur said, smiling. Patrick let out a soft hiss, glowering at his brother.

"But then again" Arthur continued, "it felt like a punishment"

"Why?" the youngest asked, genuinely interested.

"Who do you think got all the punches and beatings you little brats deserved?" Arthur asked, staring at Patrick.

"You deserved them just as much," Patrick snapped.

"Sure" Arthur shrugged, "I come home, after weeks of being gone, and dad takes me to the basement. Totally what I deserved. You'd think he'd be happy that I was back, like when you ran off, but no." Patrick looked away, William looking at them curiously.

"What happens in the basement?" he asked.

"Ask Patrick" Arthur grinned. Patrick looked at him with wide eyes.

"That make-up may be right for others Pat, but I can still see the marks" Arthur said, a bit kinder than usual, "why don't you show me those marks you have on your chest? He's probably branded you already"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Patrick hissed, subconsciously wrapping his arms around his torso. Arthur looked around, Tino was chatting with his cousins, Berwald was sitting quietly while his visitor grumbled things to him, and Alfred was talking to his parents, looking over at him from time to time.

Arthur sighed, getting up and walking to where Patrick sat. He quickly grabbed the man by the hair, emitting a yelp from him. When Patrick raised his hands to grab at Arthur, the Brit simply used all the strength he had to slam the man's head on the table. It wasn't enough to severely injure him, but enough to make him stay still. The action got everyone's attention for a second, but Arthur didn't care. He quickly grabbed the end of Patrick's shirt, lifting it up so it covered his brother's head. All over the man's body were bruises, from dark spots to dark lines. Arthur searched his brother, pointing to a large mark on Patrick's left side.

"there it is" he said, as if he were doing something normal, "looks like he used the cow brand on you" he dropped the shirt, "That's actually pretty tame for him, he nearly beat me to an inch of my life with the crowbar."

"What else did he use?" Arthur asked Pat, "the bat? That gold club he fancies?"

"...Both," Patrick mumbled, jerking away from Arthur.

Arthur laughed, "Just be ready to go to the hospital when he uses his fists" he patted Patrick's back, "he never removes his rings"

"Stop being so casual about it," Patrick huffed, "C'mon Will, we're going." William stayed in his seat, staring up at Arthur.

"Oh what mate?" Arthur asked, "You got my answer for this project you're doing, if it is one, go one with your real big brother"

"How many times were you hurt?" the boy asked, Patrick giving an annoyed sighed.

"Lost count" Arthur answered, staring at the boy, "if you're thinking of charging dad on any of this, don't try. He's the best liar in the world"

"I'm not thinking that" William huffed, looking away.

"I may not have been brotherly to any of you" Arthur smiled, "but I know how all of you think" William looked at him again.

"But it's wrong," he protested.

"Will cut it out" Patrick hissed.

"The boy should speak his opinion" Arthur hissed back "he can't do it in the house, might as well in prison" he stared down at his youngest brother, "If I were you, Will, I'd get out of that place as soon as you can. I don't want you to end up like us."

"But I'm still not legally allowed to move out" William argued.

"As soon as you can," Arthur repeated. Patrick growled, before sweeping William away with him.

Arthur shrugged, heading over to Alfred. He entwined their hands, eyes trained on the ground. "How'd it go?" Alfred asked.

"Fine" Arthur answered.

Alfred smiled, "Maybe they're trying to make amends."

"Doubt it" Arthur huffed.

"You have siblings?" Alfred's mother asked, making Arthur shift in his seat.

"Half-brothers yes ma'am" he mumbled, "I have...from my knowledge...maybe four or five"

"They must be quite the handful," the woman chuckled.

"They used to steer clear of me" Arthur smiled, "and I hardly ever saw them. Not that I minded, I've always be an outcast."

"But now you're here and have friends" Alfred grinned, "not to mention my parents"

"You're more of a handful than ten siblings," Arthur teased.

"But you love me no matter how much trouble I give you" Alfred smiled.

"...Yeah," Arthur mumbled, blushing.

"Oh, Alfred" Alfred's dad said, smiling at them, "Christmas is in a few months, what would you like us to send you here?"

Alfred thought for a minute. "How about a wedding ring?" he laughed.

"Why the bloody hell would you want that?" Arthur asked, scooting away from the American.

Alfred pouted. "I thought it was obvious. I wanna put it here," he grabbed Arthur's hand and pointed to the man's left ring finger.

"You will do no such thing" Arthur hissed, his face turning red.

Alfred's face fell. "Why not?" he demanded.

"B-because," Arthur stuttered.

"Because why?"

"What good is it?"

"What do you mean?" Alfred asked.

"What's the point?" Arthur said quietly.

"Because I love you."

"And what does that have to do with it?" Arthur asked, "Those two love each other" he grumbled, pointing over to Tino, then at Berwald, "and I don't see any bloody ring"

"But Berwald calls Tino his wife," Alfred argued. Arthur sighed, lifting his hands in defeat.

"Do what you want" he grumbled, glancing over at Alfred's parents, "give him whatever he asks"

"And what do you want, dear?" Alfred's mother asked Arthur, smiling kindly. Arthur stared at her, like she just asked the most bizarre question in the world.

"You don't need to get me anything," he blurted out.

"Come on they're being nice" Alfred smiled.

"I don't want anything" Arthur continued, "don't waste your money"

"Don't be silly, it's not wasting money," the woman said.

"It's really okay" Arthur said, his voice pleading, "don't buy me anything"

"Well...if you're sure..."

Arthur nodded, thanking them.

"Madam, sir, your times up" an officer said, staring angrily at the prisoners. They nodded, giving Alfred a bone breaking hug each. They went to do the same to Arthur, but he simply held out his hand for a handshake.

"Lovely seeing you again," he said, shaking each their hands. Once they left they walked over to Tino, who was hugging his cousins goodbye.

"Should we wait for Berwald?" Alfred asked, noticing the big man and his visitor hunched together.

"I don't know" Tino mumbled, "Su-san's starting to scare me"

"Who is that guy anyways?" Alfred asked. Tino shrugged, clearly upset.

"That man's hurting Su-san" Tino whispered, as if the men hunched together could hear him.

"How?" Arthur asked. Tino didn't get to answer, since the two men stood abruptly. Berwald kept his head down, the other man saying something to him in another language before leaving. Berwald turned, jumping slightly when he saw Alfred, Arthur and Tino standing there. The three were staring at his right arm, which was soaked in blood.

"Why didn't you say anything, Su-san?" Tino cried, running over to him. Berwald let him check his arm, his body beginning to tremble.

"What'd he do to you?" Tino demanded, dragging the trembling Swede to the door. "Never mind that, we need to get you to the infirmary, you're losing too much blood!"

Arthur and Alfred helped Tino drag Berwald to the clinic, the big man losing consciousness half way there. Alfred pounded on the door, panting from carrying Berwald's weight. Elizaveta screamed, helping the three men put Berwald on an empty bed. She grabbed a large roll of gauze and rapidly bandaged Berwald's arm, checking his pulse and running off to find some blood bags. She was back in seconds, sticking an I.V. in him and checking his pulse again. The three men tried to wake Berwald, managing to rouse him for a few seconds.

"'m fine," he said, before passing out again. Gilbert came in, carrying a few more blood bags and other medical supplies. He put the blood bags in the small fridge in the room, giving Eli the other supplies.

"I need everybody to hold him down" Eli ordered grabbing a bucket and filling it with rubbing alcohol, "he may be out now, but he'll be screaming in a bit. Everyone nervously grabbed Berwald, Tino gripping his unhurt arm, Alfred and Arthur grabbing his legs. Elizaveta waited until they nodded, grabbing the bandaged arm and dunking it into the bucket. Berwald woke up instantly, letting out a terrifying howl. He thrashed around, knocking the bucket to the ground. Gilbert moved Eli away from Berwald, who was trying to escape. Berwald stopped angrily, letting out snarls and growls. Tino stepped forward, pressing his forehead to Berwald's, whispering in his ear. Berwald's growls lessened, his eyes showing that he wasn't seeing clearly.

"Come on Su-san" Tino said gently, "lay back down, you'll feel better" Berwald said something to him in Swedish, Tino shaking his head.

"That's blood that you need not some drug Su-san" Berwald spoke again, motioning to the bucket. "It was there to disinfect your arm," Tino replied. Berwald looked at his arm, the gauze turning red. Elizaveta bustled over, changing it again. Now that the blood had stopped flowing out, everyone got a good look at the wound. All over Berwald's arm were squiggles, blending together.

"Su-san, who was that man?" Tino asked.

"...rick" Berwald said," 'e...was m' caretaker..."

"Let him rest," Elizaveta interrupted. "Talk to him tomorrow." Tino nodded, heading for the door. Berwald stood immediately, swaying a bit.

"Rest Su-san" Tino ordered.

"dun' go t' the cell" Berwald said, looking terrified, "dun go f' nothing" Tino smiled sadly, going back to his side.

"I won't leave you for anything." Tino helped Berwald lay back down, laying his head on Berwald's stomach.

"We'll bring you food Tino" Arthur said, "you too Eli?"

"just tell Lillie that we'll be going home late" Eli sighed, turning to Gilbert," and you go and do your job"

Gilbert pouted. "My job is to help maintain order, and that's what I'm doing."

"And now that order is maintained, go off and find somewhere else" Eli grumbled, flinching when Gilbird flew onto her head.

"I can't leave without my little bird," Gilbert huffed stubbornly.

"Gilbird get off or I will make fried chicken out of you" Eli grunted, the small bird fluttering back to Gilbert with a squawk. "Now leave"

"...Fine," Gilbert muttered, stomping out the door. Arthur and Alfred followed Gilbert out, both holding back laughter. Gilbert walked quietly, stopping out of nowhere. Arthur and Alfred stopped too, wondering what was up with the white haired man.

"Oi!" the German yelled running off "Oi west wait up" Arthur shot Alfred a confused look, but Alfred could only shrug.

"Should we follow him?"

"I'm not sure" they heard shouting at the end of the hall, and then a thud.

"Let's not." the two walked to the cafeteria, grabbing their plate of mac and cheese and heading off to their table. There sat Mathew, Yong, Vash and Lillie. Lillie was fidgeting with the hem of her dress, having eaten half of the plateful.

"You two look like you've seen a ghost," Mattie commented.

"We've just seen Berwald almost bleed to death is all" Arthur said casually, glancing towards Lillie, "Eli says that you'll be leaving late today"

"Okay," Lillie said, still fidgeting with her dress.

"What's wrong, lass?" Arthur asked.

"Vash is giving me the silent treatment" Lillie mumbled, Vash taking her half eaten meal without looking at her.

"Why?" Alfred asked. Vash glared at him.

"I refuse to stop visiting" Lillie answered, "And I don't want to leave with Eli and Roderich."

"Poppet, you know you can't stay here," Arthur said softly.

"How do you know?" Lillie snapped at him.

"Hey warden" Arthur yelled at Ivan, who was reading some document, "can you come here for a second" Ivan stood carefully, his eyes never leaving the document. He walked towards them stopping in front of Alfred.

"What?" he asked, still looking at the document.

"Is Lillie allowed to spend the night here?" Arthur asked.

"Legally no" Ivan said. He glanced up from the document, "However, I don't really care, unless the government is visiting."

"We asked so you can say no you idiot" Vash hissed.

"Okay how about this" Ivan sighed, "miss, you leave every afternoon, and I will allow you to come on Halloween"

Lillie glared at him. "Fine," she huffed.

"What's so special about Halloween?" Alfred asked.

"I got permission from my bosses to turn the jail into a haunted house type of thing" Ivan smiled, "And that means you all have to dress up."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Arthur asked, "I mean, prisoners can hurt the guests"

"Oh don't worry" Ivan grinned, "if everyone behaves, each person will get a bucket of candy and extra dinner for the rest of the year. Those that don't go to their cells without any dinner"

"That's a chance I'm not willing to take," Alfred said wisely.

"Exactly" Ivan said, falling to the ground when Yao hit him with a wok.

"You really want me to kill you don't you aru" the man growled, grabbing Ivan's scarf and slowly strangling him.

"What did I do now?" Ivan gasped; hands reaching up throw Yao off of him.

"Like you don't know" Yao hissed, "letting Feliks be in charge of the costumes"

"What's wrong with that? He's the best one for the job."

"Have you seen what he's chosen for me?" Yao screeched.

"No" Ivan said truthfully, "I don't even know what he chose for me. I just told him that the theme is horror and entertaining"

"A dragon, he's making me a dragon!"

"What's wrong with that?"

"A girl dragon!" Ivan stared at him, before erupting in laughter.

"A-are you a pretty girl dragon?" Ivan choked out between breaths. Yao roared, wrapping Ivan's scarf around his hands and strangling him again.

"No, y-you're an angry girl dragon!" Ivan shouted with mirth. Yao continued to strangle the man, Ivan finally calling uncle.

"I'll talk to him" the Russian choked out, "I'll make sure he changes the genders da?"

Yao clambered off of him. "You better," he huffed.

Ivan pulled him into a bone breaking hug. "I will," he vowed. He smiled down at Yao, tugging the scarf out of his hands.

"Let go" Yao said through Ivan's shirt, "I have to clean the dishes."

"Only if you give me a kiss first," Ivan said childishly.

"No" Yao said "you will let me go or you sleep on the couch" Ivan reluctantly let him go, suddenly bending down and pecking Yao on the lips. He then ran away, Yao throwing his wok at Ivan and stomping towards the kitchen.

"I wonder what our costumes are gonna be," Alfred wondered.

"We'll have to wait until Halloween" Arthur said, throwing his empty plate away.

Alfred followed suit. "But I wanna know now," he whined.

"Then let's go over to Feliks's once we get Tino's food" Arthur snapped, going over to the food. He filled the plate, covering it with another plate. The group paraded to the clinic, where Eli was checking Berwald's arm.

"How is he?" Arthur asked, passing his plate to Tino.

"He's sleeping on and off" Eli mumbled, re-bandaging the arm, "I say he could go exploring in a few days"

"He also keeps telling me not to go near our cell" Tino mumbled, "and he freaks out when I leave his side"

"He just cares about you is all," Eli said.

"Food" Berwald groaned, opening his eyes.

"Yeah, food," Tino said, tipping a spoonful of the meal into Berwald's mouth. Berwald ate the spoonful, sitting up when he noticed his friends.

"Hullo," he croaked.

"Glad to see you're still alive." Alfred said. Berwald grunted, eating another spoonful of mac and cheese.

"It takes more than t'at ta kill me," Berwald said. Tino said nothing, just gave Berwald the plate. Berwald glanced at him. "Why so glum?"

"You almost bled to death" Tino grumbled, "and all you say is 'it takes more than that to kill me'."

"Well, it's true," Berwald replied.

"But you could've died!"

"B' I didn't"

"Just because you didn't doesn't mean everything is fine" Arthur said, "He was seriously worried"

"He was fretting like a mother hen," Eli smiled, setting a glass of water down on the bedside table. "We were all worried, actually."

"No need ta be," Berwald mumbled.

"You're a big idiot" Tino hissed.

"Please don' be mad a' me," Berwald whispered.

"I have every right to be mad at you" Tino snapped, jumping in the air when a large explosion was heard.

"The hell was that?" Eli asked.

"som'ne opened cell" Berwald answered, "tr'ggered bomb"

* * *

**please Review~**


	26. Chapter 26

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN HETALIA**

* * *

Not much information got out of the bomb explosion. The one that opened the cell door was some new guy, and he was in intensive care. Berwald and Tino were moved temporarily to Alfred's and Arthur's cell, since they were the only ones with a spare bed. Ivan was upset about the mess, grumbling something about Halloween plan delays.

"Thank you so much for letting us stay in here," Tino said for the umpteenth time.

"Dude, it's no problem," laughed Alfred, "Guess it's a good thing me and Artie share a bed, huh?" he wrapped his arm around the smaller man's waist.

"Your English is a disgrace." Arthur grumbled, "And I swear Alfred if you start another snoring symphony with Berwald I'm going to kill you in your sleep"

Alfred laughed. "I can't help what I do when I sleep."

"Su-san doesn't snore that loud" Tino laughed, Berwald grunting as he lay down to sleep.

"Well with the two of them it's like a jet engine going off," Arthur grumbled.

"Not loud" Berwald yawned, taking his glasses off and placing them on the bed post.

"You're just mad that he can't sleep sing" Alfred grinned, dodging a punch thrown from the Brit.

"Snoring is normal, singing is not," Arthur huffed, snatching the American's glasses.

"Whatever you say" Alfred said, blindly grabbing Arthur.

"Missed me," Arthur smirked as he dodged Alfred's reaching arms.

"Come on" Alfred whined, "I want to be able to see where the bed is"

"You haven't memorized the cell?" Arthur asked, jumping into bed.

"Of course not, why would I?" Alfred asked, stumbling around the cell.

"In case I take your glasses of course" Arthur joked.

"Just keep walking straight Mr. Alfred" Tino smiled, "the bed's right in front of you"

"I hope it is," Alfred mumbled, reaching forward, "Now watch me trip on someth-oof!" Alfred clumsily fell on the floor, landing awkwardly on Arthur.

"Get off" Arthur wheezed.

"No. I like it here," Alfred said stubbornly.

"I can't breathe" Arthur choked out, flailing under Alfred.

"Come on I'm not that heavy" Alfred pouted, blindly taking his glasses back.

"You're still crushing me," choked Arthur, trying to shove the other off. Alfred pouted, rolling off Arthur. Arthur sighed, moving so Alfred had some space.

"Goodnight" Tino laughed, snuggling closer to the already sleeping Berwald.

"Goodnight," Alfred and Arthur said in unison.

The next morning the four woke up, hearing some commotion outside their cell.

"Wuz goin' on?" Alfred mumbled, pressing himself closer to Arthur.

"Hey get up!" Ludwig yelled, banging on their door, "ve need you all to be ready and in costume!"

"But I don't wanna move," Alfred sighed dramatically.

"Yao's made an all-you-can eat breakfast" they heard Gilbert yell, "hey no slacking we need to make this place look awesome!"

"You had me at all-you-can-eat," said Alfred. They all ran out the cell, entering the work in process of a haunted prison. There was so much decor that they thought they were planning on making a haunted mansion. Gilbert and Ludwig were walking around, wearing their odd Halloween costumes. They had turned from officers to zombie tigers. Gilbert was a white tiger, his tail missing clumps of fur and a few vertebrae popping out. He had a bitten off ear, which seemed to still be bleeding. He wore pants that matched his tiger tail and ear stripes, and the last item on him was a collar. Ludwig wore similar attire, but he was an orange tiger with part of his mouth missing, showing off fangs. He also had some of his left side missing, Feliks making him look like he was indeed missing a good chunk of his chest. You could see the ribs and guts.

"I look awesome, right?" Gilbert said, grinning and sauntering up to the four.

"Tiger zombie" Berwald said.

"Yep" gilbert laughed, "officer's costumes have to be zombie related, that's how we can tell officer from prisoner"

"And you two are tigers...?" Alfred asked, not understanding the costume.

"Feliks chooses what we are" Gilbert explained, "and since we are siblings, we have to match"

"Bruder" Ludwig snapped, "Stop talking to ze prisoners and help me get ze decorations up!"

"Ja, I'm coming," Gilbert said dismissively to his younger brother. "After breakfast, you guys go see Feliks, alright?" the four walked towards the cafeteria, which was surprisingly empty.

"Everyone must be getting dressed up" Arthur shrugged, grabbing a plate. They all froze, seeing Yao placing food on the serving tables in his costume.

If a dragon and a human had an offspring, that would be Yao. He had little horns popping out if his hair, also large reptile wings and a scaly tail dragging. He was wearing a sleeveless Chinese shirt, the thing looking like it was just spray painted. He also wore pants that had the same Chinese design, but they were slightly baggy. To add to the dragon resemblance, on the visible skin there seemed to be red scales growing out.

"Jeez" Yao whined, "I'm already uncomfortable as it is, stop staring"

"You look amazing," a voice behind them blurted out. In came Ivan, dressed as a panda. They couldn't really see his face, since the suit involved a panda head that seemed to be smiling. He carried around his pipe, which scared everyone. He also wore his scarf over the costume

"Panda" Yao squealed, seeming to forget that it was Ivan and glomping it. He kept on chanting panda, hugging the Russian like a little kid.

"This feels nice," Ivan purred, "I can't remember the last time you clung to me like this." Yao came back to his senses, his face burning red.

"W-why a panda" he stuttered, looking up at the panda head.

"I don't know" Ivan laughed, "Feliks just told me to wear it" the Russian then took the head off, sighing, "though it gets hot in this thing" he held his arms out, "Who said you could let go?" Yao seemed conflicted, debating whether hugging a panda Ivan was worth it. In the end he decided yes, going back to hugging and chanting panda over and over.

"I sure hope my costume's not as weird as Ivan's" Alfred mumbled, piling his plate with breakfast goodies. "Maybe I can be Superman or something."

"Feliks decides" Arthur smiled.

"again, why am I a fucking goat man" they heard Vash ask, turning to see Vash dressed up and walking next to a polar bear holding a white board and marker. The polar bear shrugged, waving at Arthur and the others. Vash glared at them, daring them to laugh. He wore goat horns on his head, his ears looking like a goat also. He was shirtless; the only article of clothing was some pants that made it look like he was indeed half goat. The polar bear scribbled a _hello _to the others, adding a smiley face to it.

"Erm, who are you?" Arthur asked. The polar bear erased what was written, scribbling _'Lillie_' and showing it to them.

"Why can't you talk lass?"

"rule" Vash answered, "those government assholes are roaming, and warden over there doesn't want them to know he's letting a girl walk around with prisoners." polar bear Lillie nodded, putting a paw finger in front of her polar bear mouth in the 'shh' sign. She grabbed her board again, and wrote _why aren't you in costume?_

"We're going once we eat" Alfred said

_Your costumes are pretty_. Lillie wrote.

"What are they?" Tino asked.

"Feliks says we can't tell" Vash said, "So if you wanna know, eat fast." Alfred shoveled down his food, almost choking when he saw the humor in Lillie eating with the polar bear head still on. Vash gave her his toast, Lillie lifting the head up slightly and putting the toast through the opening. Everyone chuckled, including Lillie.

Once everyone shoveled enough food to cause stomach cramps, they headed towards Feliks', Tino teasing Berwald since the big man did not feel comfortable with the flamboyant blonde.

"He's nice, once you get to know him," Tino said encouragingly, watching as Feliks dragged the tall man into his cell. Berwald, though clearly wanting to run out of the room overflown with clothes, costumes, and make up, followed Feliks's orders when the man told him to go try his costume on. They waited for a bit, Tino peeking behind the makeshift dressing space curiously.

"Are you sure that's how it goes Su-san?" Tino asked, going behind the curtain, "or maybe you forgot some article of clothing."

"Don't know" Berwald said.

Feliks popped his head in.

"No. That's how it goes," he said matter-of-factly. Berwald came out, wearing some sort of demon costume. He had curled horns, much like a ram's, coming out of his hair. He also had leathery wings, which seemed to twitch with every movement Berwald made. He wore black leather pants, a thin leather tail popping out his ass, and a leather shirt, fitting just right.

"Feels weird" Berwald grumbled, grabbing his demon tail.

"Well that's because I haven't, like, put your fangs or details in" Feliks said. He pointed to a chair. "Now sit." Feliks quickly put some pointy fake fangs on Berwald, finishing the costume with some very light make up which Berwald growled at.

"Now, why don't you try on your costume Tino?" Feliks smiled, "it'll be similar to grumpy here" he handed the covered costume to Tino, shoving him to the dressing area. Tino returned a few minutes later, wearing something nearly identical to Berwald. The only difference was that he was an angel, wearing all white and white feathery wings, and that his shirt was sleeveless. On his head was a halo, seeming to float. Feliks handed Tino a harp, and bow with a quiver of arrows. He then put some make up on Tino, making him look more angelic. He then handed Berwald his demon weapon, a whip. Berwald recoiled at the sight of the weapon, but after some gentle talk from Tino accepted the thing. Feliks gave a contented sound at his work, before dragging Arthur into the changing tent.

"Really Feliks?" Arthur asked, getting an impatient sound from the man.

"Just hurry up" Feliks whined, "I want to make you all, like, handsome" Arthur came out, wearing some fancy costume. He wore a button up white frilly shirt, some skinny jeans and some boots that at first made Alfred think 'pirate'. But then he noticed a cape. Feliks smiled, dragging Arthur toward the chair and placing long pointy fangs into Arthur's mouth. He then fixed Arthur's hair, making it no longer messy but slicked back. He gave Arthur a pair of red contacts, and added a face paint that made the Brit even paler than usual.

"There" Feliks giggled; "now you are the perfect sexy vampire" Arthur looked at himself in the small mirror Feliks gave him.

"Whatever you say" Arthur sighed, "I liked my pirate costume from the last time we got to dress up"

"So did I," Feliks admitted, "I think I still have a picture somewhere." Feliks stared at the mounds of clothes, "...I'll look for it later" he laughed, turning to Alfred.

"So you want to, like wait for your brother to dress up or want to dress up now?"

"Um, I guess I'll go first," Alfred mumbled. Feliks grinned, grabbing a large bag and shoving Alfred towards the dressing room with it. Alfred came out, wearing wolf ears, and ripped up jeans with a wolf tail.

"This doesn't seem like much of a costume" Alfred mumbled.

"That's because you didn't put it all on" Feliks huffed, grabbing the open bag and dragging him towards the chair. Feliks quickly put fangs, black claws, and some blonde fur on Alfred, turning Alfred from a simple wolf man, to an almost movie realistic werewolf. Feliks added an extra touch, grabbing a collar and putting it on Alfred. He then grabbed the matching leash and gave it to Arthur.

"He's my pet?" Arthur asked, clipping the leash on Alfred's collar.

Feliks nodded. "Yup. Fabulous, right?"

"My master is a sexy vampire" Alfred grinned, "I'm all right with that"

"A werewolf in his rightful place," Arthur purred, tugging on the leash.

"Costume time" Yong sang, barging in with Mathew in tow.

"perfect" Feliks squealed, "now I can do the brothers" Yong and Mathew dressed up, Mathew as a werewolf identical to Alfred without the leash and Yong a dragon human like Yao but he had the water dragon design. Feliks started pushing them all towards the door.

"Now, go out there and be like, totally awesome, okay?" the group froze, standing face to face with a group of government people.

"Do you know where the warden is?" one of them asked, seeming unhappy for asking them.

"Last I saw him, the man was in the cafeteria" Arthur answered, "and where's you Halloween spirit? No costumes are boring"

"Having prisoners roam around dressed like that is foolish," another man said. Alfred growled.

"You do know that it's not just prisoners right?" Arthur asked, getting an unpleased murmur from the men.

"There you guys are" Ivan said behind them, his face covered again by the panda head, "I do hope you aren't harassing my men."

"What in god's name are you wearing?" one of the government men asked. Ivan cocked his head.

"A costume of course" he said childishly, "it's fun to dress up on Halloween"

"Are your trying to make wardens a laughing stock?" the man hissed.

"No" Ivan said, his grip on his pipe tightening.

"It's just a panda suit" Alfred snapped.

"Now now pet" Arthur purred, "No need to rip their heads off"

"And doing that will ruin the chance of getting the candy bucket" Tino added.

"A what?" the government men asked, glaring at Ivan.

"You have to give them something for behaving while others roam the prison" Ivan shrugged, "candy still goes with the Halloween spirit, plus they hardly get sweets. And it's not costly; all the sweets are hand-made from the chief"

"hand-made" Yong repeated, drool beginning to form. The government men glared at them for a few more seconds, before marching off in unison. Ivan sighed, letting his pipe hang loosely against his side.

"Try and avoid them, if you can."

"Is there anyone else hiding other than Lillie?" Arthur asked, noticing that Ivan was nervous when he talked about the chef.

"I told Yao to try to keep away from them" Ivan said, "They don't really know that I brought him back"

"With all the rules you break it's a surprise this place is still running."

"I'm not breaking any rules" Ivan argued, "I just find all the loopholes and use them" There was a nervous chuckle from the group, before they dispersed in different directions.

Arthur and Alfred went to look for Vash and Lillie, seeming to find everyone else but the two. They found Feli and Lovi, who were dressed just like the Mario twins. With hem was Ludwig the tiger zombie and Antonio the farmer zombie that was at the moment being punched by the embarrassed Lovi.

"Bastard keep your hands to yourself" Lovi roared, changing his punches for kicks.

"But- ow- Roma I can't help it -aiy-" Antonio laughed.

"Don't give me that!" Lovino screamed at him.

"Hey come on Lovi" Feli smiled, "what he did wasn't that unusual"

"Shut up you" Lovi snapped, "You just go on with that potato eating freak to your happy land and leave me to kill this bastard"

"But the four of us were going to drink some wine Francis brought" Feli whined, grabbing his brother. Ludwig sighed, grabbing both brothers and lifting them in the air. He carefully placed Feli over his shoulder, the man smiling like an idiot, and carrying his much louder much angrier brother like one would carry a pissed off cat.

"Get up" Ludwig said to Antonio, "before bruder drinks it all"

Antonio laughed again. "Whatever you say, boss!"

"Would you like some wine, Mon chers?" Francis asked, grabbing both men before they could escape.

"No" they said in unison, showing the man off. They turned and saw his costume. A zombie priest.

"But it's the lords blood" Francis smiled, the open fake wound on his face making the smile look terrifying.

"Sorry I don't like holy blood" Arthur growled, backing away.

"I eat what Arthur eats" Alfred mumbled, lifting Arthur into his arms and dashing away.

"Thank you, pet," Arthur murmured.

"Anything for my master" Alfred grinned, placing Arthur down when he was sure Francis lost them.

"I bet you're asking for some reward?" Arthur asked.

"I would like one" Alfred breathed, letting Arthur pull his leash down. Arthur gave Alfred a loving kiss, pulling away when Alfred tried to deepen it.

"We have to keep everything on and perfect" Arthur smiled.

Alfred growled. "Not fair."

"Hey you're going to control yourself" Arthur smirked, "remember that we have guests"

Alfred took a step closer. "Don't care."

"Really?" Arthur asked, "I guess that means that you'll be sleeping out then pet, I'm not having sex in front of guests"

"It'd be quite the show," Alfred grinned, "But I don't wanna sleep outside."

"Then control yourself" Arthur ordered, placing a small kiss on Alfred's cheek before walking off.

"Anything for my master," Alfred repeated.

The couple explored the jail until Ivan announced on the intercom that was for some reason put around the jail that guests were lining up.

"Everyone be good now" Ivan said, "remember, be good and a bucket of candy plus extra meals for the rest of the year. Anyone behaving wrongly will be shot"

Arthur yanked on Alfred's leash. "Don't try anything funny again, poppet, if you want that."

"Yes master" Alfred whined, following Arthur to an area where they could see those entering. From what they could tell, the officers were tour guides, showing groups of ten around. Lillie, since Antonio, Francis, and Ludwig got drunk on wine in record time, Lillie was filling spaces in, leading a group and writing anything she wanted to say on the white board. Vash the goat man was walking with her at a safe distance, close enough to which he could protect her yet far away enough from the group of visitors.

"So...what are we supposed to be doing, anyway?" Alfred asked.

"Let's go ask" Arthur said, leading them to Ivan who was watching carefully on the top floor.

"Hey what are we supposed to do?" Alfred asked the panda.

"Whatever you want" Ivan said simply, "other than escape or hurt the guests" Arthur and Alfred shrugged, running off to join Lillie's tour group. They fell into step behind Vash. After a few minutes of walking, Alfred whispered something to Vash, who nodded and grinned. He started running, Alfred tearing after him, and Arthur being dragged along.

"Stop it, you bleeding twat!" Arthur yelled at him, jerking furiously on the leash. Alfred answered with a laugh, continuing his running. Sadly their little race was stopped by some run away arrows, which hit both Vash and Alfred's head. They fell to the floor surprised, red liquid dripping from the arrows.

"Yay I got two" Eli laughed, walking up to them in her costume. She was apparently a sexy female version of Robin Hood. She had the green hat with the lone feather on her head. Her blouse seemed to be open just right to show a good amount of cleavage, and she wore shorts that ended at her knees.

"what the hell woman" Vash snapped, pulling off the arrow that was suction cupped where the tip should have gone.

"I'm just doing some hunting" Eli smiled, "you two just happened to pass by"

"You're going to get it now pet" Arthur growled, grabbing Alfred by the hair and yanking. Alfred let out a yip, tears beginning to pour down his face. Lillie who was taking her sweet time with the tour group came around, tilting her head at the four.

"Is this part of the tour" a woman in the group asked Lillie scribbling _'I think so'_ on the board to answer her.

"I'm sorry sir, I mistook your pet for a wild beast, like this brute," Eli apologized, doing an elaborate bow as she had an iron grip on Vash's arm.

"It's quite alright, I can't tell the difference either," Arthur said smoothly. The tour group was giggling.

"You're so mean master" Alfred whined, tears falling dramatically down his face, "I'm never letting you drink my blood ever again"

"Now love, you really don't have a say in the matter," Arthur said, grinning up at the sniveling American.

Alfred pouted at him. "What d' you mean?"

"I mean that I suck blood from you whenever I please" Arthur smiled, "or do you want me to find another pet?"

"No," Alfred admitted, "But if you want blood, you'll have to catch me first!" he turned to start running, but Arthur yanked on the leash to stop him.

"You will do no such thing."

"Can we get going?" Vash asked, wriggling out of Eli's grasp, "we're supposed to be taking them to the cafeteria"

_Performance_ Lillie wrote, beginning to walk towards the cafeteria.

"What's the performance?" Alfred asked.

"The three dragon siblings are performing" Eli smiled, "from the first group that passed, I heard that it's amazing" they filed into the cafeteria, the prisoners and tour guides taking up seats in the back, the audience to the front. Alfred stole a kiss from Arthur as the lights dimmed, before turning to face the makeshift stage.

"Good evening aru" Yao said formally as he walked onto stage. There were a few gasps from his costume, the spotlight seeming to make him look royal and godly.

"Before me and my brothers perform some tricks, I have to warn everyone that we are very rusty, having no audience for a few centuries" that got a few laughs, Yao never losing his small smile.

"Now, I guess I should introduce yes? I am Yao, the oldest and leader. My brother-" A separate light appeared, Kiku standing formally there, "Kiku here, sadly had some fight a few years ago" everyone stared at Kiku, the zombie dragon, partly because of how well designed it was and partly because they wanted to pay close attention.

"His wounds were given by my other brother" Yao continued, another light appearing and showing a smiling Yong that was happily doing twirls around a beam on the ceiling.

"But despite our differences, we manage to live under one roof." Yao said.

"Would you like to say anything Kiku?" Yao asked, the zombie dragon staring at Yong. He popped something in his mouth, taking a deep breath. Seeming like magic, flames erupted from Kiku's mouth, Yong flipping off the beam and landing perfectly on the stage.

"You were annoying me" Kiku said, spitting a small flame. Yong growled, small flames erupting from inside his mouth.

"Come now you two" Yao sighed, "No fighting around our guests aru"

Yong Soo hissed, smoke unfurling from his mouth. "Don't be mean to Yong." the audience was entranced, seeming like they were indeed watching real dragons fight.

"You still talk like a hatchling" Kiku teased, scratching at what looked like a decaying wound.

"Kiku..." Yao warned. With a sudden roar, Yong dropped to all fours and lunged at Kiku.

Kiku jumped out of the way, flinching when Yong spit flames at him. Yao sighed, looking at the audience.

"let's let them fight for a bit" he said, sitting down tiredly, "now, what type of magic trick does everyone here like...hmm...you" Yao said, pointing to a teenage girl around fifteen, "what magic trick would you like to see?"

"Pull a rabbit out of your hat," she said jokingly.

"Pretty simple" Yao laughed, grabbing her hand and with one simple motion pulling her up on the stage.

"I have no hat" Yao said sadly, "how about a rabbit out of your ear?"

The girl flushed. "Oh, um I don't know-"

"Don't be so frightened," Yao smiled, producing a rabbit from behind the girl, "The procedure is painless!" he gave her the rabbit and shooed her back to her seat, the audience applauding. Kiku ran past him, jumping into the audience.

"Burn" Yong yelled, "Burn Kiku" he shot another spout of flame at him, catching the end of Kiku's costume. Kiku grasped the burnt piece, extinguishing the flame before it grew.

"Hey no cooking" Yao said, grabbing Yong by the wings and throwing him in the air. Yong soared into the audience as well, going after Kiku. Yao reacted immediately, jumping between them and placing some sort of food into their snarled mouths. The two immediately gagged, grabbing their throats. Yao led them back onstage, crossing his arms and tapping his foot.

"What did I say?" he demanded. Both brothers looked at the ground, afraid of Yao's anger.

"Now, as punishment, go apologize to our guests aru" Yao said, turning, "if I see one more fight I'm making both of you eat seaweed soup for a month"

Kiku and Yong turned to the audience. "We're sorry!"

"Good now let's see..." Yao looked at the audience again, who were quiet and confused, " eenie meenie miney you" he said pointing to a man in gangster clothes, "come on up here please" The man walked up, looking skeptical. Yao produced a large torch.

"Don't try this at home," he warned the audience.

The man looked horrified, trying to runaway but getting stopped by Yong, who was grinning.

"Don't worry," he sang, "Brother has been doing this for years!"

"Nothing bad will happen" Kiku added, guiding the man back to his spot, backing a few feet away.

Yao smiled, before lighting the torch and blowing the flame towards the man. The audience gasped a few standing up in alarm. Yao ignored them, dropping the torch and dashing towards the man engulfed in flames. Almost like magic, Yao sucked up the flames, the man appearing through the flames unharmed. Kiku lead the shaking man back to his seat, the audience roaring its approval.

"You okay?" Yong asked Yao who was punching his chest. Yao answered by burping the fire out, sighing smoke.

"Now I am aru" he laughed sheepishly, "fire is very hard to eat"

"Do you want us to perform the next trick?" Kiku asked.

"Have you got it all down?" Yao asked.

"I think so" Kiku said looking at Yong who nodded.

"Then go on" Yao smiled, "I'd suggest 3 guests"

"Alright," Kiku said, pulling a child and his parents up on stage.

"This won't be anything as...scary right?" the mother asked, holding the child protectively.

Kiku chuckled. "Of course not, ma'am," he assured.

Yong took the child, leading him to a small table. He lifted him onto it, grinning at the audience. Suddenly, Yong pulled the table out from under the boy. Everyone gasped, the mother actually screaming. But, the boy stood in midair, staring at the ground. He started giggling and jumping up and down. Every time he jumped, he seemed to float higher and higher, the child giggling like crazy. The mother let out a sigh of relief, looking at Yong who was climbing up side bars. Kiku stared up, spitting out a small flame. The flame grew, rising up towards the jumping child. The boy panicked, crying for his mother. Yong jumped down, pulling the boy away from the flames. He jumped down, the flames reaching its target and erupting, the flames forming a fire dragon. Yong handed the child back to his mother and father, who rushed off the stage. The audience roared its approval, giving a standing ovation. Kiku gave a bow, Yao holding Yong back.

"I hope you've enjoyed the show!" Yao shouted, the crowd filing out the cafeteria.

Yao sighed, seeing all but Alfred, Arthur, Vash and Lillie leave.

"I don't know how much more I can do, aru."

Lillie scribbled on her white board ' _there's only one more group'_

"Maybe you can do a less fiery performance" Arthur suggested, noticing Yong burp out smoke.

"No, if there's one more group, we can manage."

"Yao" Yong said, "ran out of fire"

"Here" Yao said, handing Yong a black pill, "it should be enough for the last the next show" Yong took it, a shower of sparks bursting out.

"So, are you going to stay and watch again?" Kiku asked.

Lillie shook her head, writing tour group and walking away, Vash following.

"Do you want to stay?" Arthur asked Alfred.

"I want to see where the group goes after" Alfred said, "See you guys later!" he called over his shoulder. The two joined Lillie and her group, the two joking and playing around with the group. The little boy had taken a liking to Alfred, and enjoyed yanking on his tail every chance he got.

"I'm seriously getting jealous master" Alfred grumbled, watching as Arthur joked with a woman in a very small tank top. He draped his arm over Arthur's shoulder, glowering at the floor.

"Don't be, love," the Brit chuckled, "I'm not interested in women"

"What a pity," the woman pouted.

Arthur chuckled, "Sorry to get your hopes up."

"Is everyone here...gay?" the woman asked.

"Vash isn't" Alfred said, pointing to the man, "and there's maybe a few others I think"

"Oh" the woman mumbled, fidgeting.

"Look what you've gone and done," Arthur scolded, turning to Alfred, "Making the poor lass feel awkward."

"Well she asked a question" Alfred pouted, "I'm just answering."

"No, you got jealous over nothing," Arthur growled.

"No it's okay" the woman said, "I was just curious" Arthur was going to say something but he noticed Vash freeze. He looked to the front, seeing the hallway blocked by the government officials and Ivan in his panda suit fighting.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave," Ivan said coldly.

"Oh no" one of them hissed, "we aren't leaving and letting you do whatever you want"

"Oh please" Ivan said angrily, "I haven't done anything illegal"

"You're letting a serial killer roam the jail unsupervised" one of them snapped, pointing over to Vash.

"You hired a man as the new chef that we transferred due to you two being in a relationship" another yelled, Ivan's grip on his pipe tightening.

"I said get out," he repeated.

"No" the first man growled. "Shut this..."party" down, or else." Ivan stayed silent, stomping over to Lillie. He angrily pulled her polar bear head off, the girl looking rather surprised. He took the small microphone she had, the girl giving a small yelp.

"get everyone out" Ivan hissed in the microphone, "if there is a single guest still in the jail in 10 minutes, I'll use my pipe" he flung the microphone away, turning back to the government men.

"Happy?" they crossed their arms, not satisfied.

"There are many things still needed. And why is that woman here? She's not an employee."

"I hired her especially, a one-time deal." Ivan snapped, ignoring the group of visitors that where being guided out. The little boy gave a small whine as he was guided away, waving at Alfred.

"Put that monster in its cage" a man snapped, pointing to Vash.

"He's out for good behavior" Ivan growled, removing his panda head, showing the government men his furious expression. "Now, for the last time, leave."

"Fire the chef" the leader ordered, the words making Ivan drop his pipe.

"No" Ivan pleaded, "Yao stays"

"Either fire him or I'll shut the whole place down." Ivan stood frozen, his face turning from rage to fear. He hands shook, turning towards Arthur.

"Go get Yao" the Russian said through gritted teeth, his violet eyes watering. Arthur nodded, turning and heading towards the cafeteria. He returned a few minutes later.

"Ivan, what's going on?" Yao demanded, eyes flicking back and forth between the Russian and government men.

"Tell him" the government man ordered, noticing Ivan's silence. Ivan glared at him, Yao gripping his arm.

"What?" Yao said kindly, trying to get Ivan's attention away from the men.

"They say that...if I don't fire you...they'll shut the jail down" Ivan said quietly

"Well then what's wrong?" Yao asked, "fire me"

"I don't want to" Ivan choked out, burying his head on Yao's shoulder, "you'll go away"

"I'm only getting fired" Yao sighed, "you still have all my stuff hidden in some storage place aru" he pulled away from Ivan, "I'll get an apartment close by, okay? They can't say anything about us if I don't work here."

"But I love Yao's cooking" Ivan continued "everyone loves your cooking"

"You can find another chef" Yao protested, tugging on his scarf.

"I don't want you to leave" Ivan continued, "Yao should live with me"

"You know I can't; you live here."

"Yao lives with me" Ivan snapped, looking at the government men, "Yao won't work; he'll just live with me"

"Well, as long as he doesn't work," the leader relented. Ivan showed no signs of joy, just held Yao protectively.

"Now go," he growled. The men nodded turning and marching off.

"Come on Ivan" Yao said, patting the tall man's head, "let's get you out of that costume" he grabbed the Russian's hand and led him away,

"We dress up and end up having the party cancel" Arthur sighed, "well, I guess we should just go and get the outfits and make up stuff off" he paused, "Although I do like the leash."

"I don't think Feliks cares if we keep it" Alfred smiled, "though I have no clue how to take these claws off"

"I'm sure Feliks knows how," Arthur said, leading Alfred to the man's cell. after half an hour of returning the costumes, getting make up, ands and claws off, and listening to Feliks call the government many colorful names, they began their walk to their cell, Arthur smiling as he carried the leash and collar.

"What're you grinning about?" Alfred asked.

"Nothing" Arthur said innocently, "I'm just happy that I finally got a leash for my pet"

"I'm not in costume, I'm not your pet anymore," Alfred frowned.

"Oh you're still my pet" Arthur laughed, "until you decide to leave that is"

"You know I'm not leaving."

Arthur shrugged, not wanting to start that conversation again.

"We might want to tread into the cell carefully" Arthur mumbled, Alfred looking confused.

"We didn't see Tino or Berwald walk around all evening" Arthur continued, hoping that Alfred understood.

"So? We didn't see a lot of people."

Arthur sighed, scratching his head as they reached their cell. Alfred opened the door, seeing Tino, still in costume but without the wings and halo lying on the bed, playing with Berwald's hair. Berwald was sleeping, also wearing the clothes article of his costume.

"Su-san had a small breakdown a bit after the party started," Tino mumbled, "He actually just fell asleep a few minutes ago."

"What caused it?" Arthur asked quietly, putting the leash and collar in the chest.

"I was using the bathroom" Tino mumbled, "and when I came out a few prisoners had taken Su-san's whip and was cracking it" he stayed quiet for a while, "I couldn't get him to look at me for an hour, then it took forever for him to move"

"Wait, why wasn't he looking at you?"

"I don't know" Tino mumbled, "he just kept shifting his gaze at anything but me" Berwald cracked open his eyes.

"Tino," he croaked, "why're they 'ere?"

"We're staying in their cell while they find us a new one remember?" Tino said gently, getting a slow nod from Berwald.

"Cell blew up" Berwald mumbled, getting a nod from Tino.

"Do you remember their names?" Tino asked pointing to Arthur and Alfred.

Berwald stared at them for a while, shaking his head.

"He's Arthur" Tino said, pointing, "And he's Alfred"

"He can't remember" Alfred said, "why can't remember his friends names"

"Su-san sometimes loses bits and pieces of memories when he breaks down" Tino explained, petting Berwald's head, " whatever he forgets comes back after a while, but I'm just making sure" he continued stroking the man's hair, "Go back to sleep Bear."

Berwald shook his head, staring at the two men.

"They won't do anything" Tino soothed, "they sleep here too, on that bed. We're just talking"

"No" Berwald said, getting a sigh from Tino.

"We'll go to sleep if you like" Alfred said, "we can talk tomorrow morning" the two carefully crawled into their bed, pulling the blanket over themselves and snuggling together. They stayed still, hearing Tino say calm, reassuring words to Berwald.

* * *

**please Review**


	27. Chapter 27

**I don't own hetalia  
sorry for the long-ish wait**

* * *

Arthur woke the next morning with Alpa the cat staring at him, her yellow eyes glowing a bit in the darkness. At first Arthur wondered if he was dreaming, seeing as he remembered that the cat was sent to Lillie. Alpa began purring, Arthur able to feel the rumble.

"Alfred" Arthur mumbled, elbowing the snoring man, "wake up. I think I'm going crazy" Alfred let a small whine, opening one eye.

"What are you seeing crazy man" he croaked, refusing to wake up.

"Alpa's on my chest" Arthur said, "please tell me you can see her" Alfred opened his other eye, rubbing the sleep off and looking at the purring cat.

"I see her" Alfred said, "but what's she doing here?" Alpa let out a mew, walking off Arthur, over Alfred and jumping off the bed. They watched her as she jumped onto the other bed, sitting on Berwald's chest.

She gave a loud meow and started kneading Berwald's chest. "Tino," the man mumbled in his sleep, "Ge' the cat."

"The cat loves you" Tino said sleepily, "let it show its love" with that he snuggled closer to Berwald, going back to sleep.

"Ge' off," Berwald said to the cat, shifting until Alpa jumped off. Alpa meowed angrily, jumping back on Arthur's lap.

"Why are you here?" Arthur asked the cat, Alpa meowing and rubbing her head on his cheek.

"Why is she trying to wake us up?" Alfred mumbled, pulling Arthur into an embrace. Alpa glared, jumping off and scratching at their cell door.

"And how'd she get in here?"

Arthur shrugged, getting up and opening the door. Alpa walked out, turning to look at him and meowing.

"I think she wants us to follow her" Arthur said, the cat sitting in the middle of the hallways, staring at him.

"You go on ahead, this bed is suddenly comfy," Alfred shouted. Arthur followed the cat, Alpa leading him to Vash's cell. She pawed at the door, meowing. Arthur knocked on the door, hearing Vash groan.

"What?" he heard the man yell.

"Alpa wants me to open the door" Arthur yelled back, "can I come in?"

"Sure," Vash called back. Arthur opened the door, Alpa dashing inside. He peeked inside seeing a shirtless Vash sit up.

"Why was she in my cell?" Arthur asked.

"Lillie brought her" Vash yawned, scratching his chest, "she wasn't letting me sleep, so I dumped her in there"

"How kind of you," Arthur drawled sarcastically. Alpa protested loudly, meowing and smacking Vash's arm.

"Shut up, both of you," Vash growled. Alpa hissed, smacking Vash's arm one last time before jumping on someone next to Vash. The person let out a small sound, grabbing the cat and pulling her into a hug.

"Why do you always sneak into my bed Lillie?" Vash asked, "Stay at home if you want to sleep"

"I don't like sleeping there, and you're warm," Lillie argued.

"One of these days…" Vash grumbled, getting up and grabbing a clean shirt from his chest.

"One of these days what?" Lillie demanded.

"Nothing" Vash said, Arthur laughing.

"One of these days he's going to admit he likes it when you sneak in," Arthur grinned, before streaking out the door. He ran all the way back to his shared cell, collapsing on top of Alfred upon his return.

"Have fun?" Alfred wheezed.

"Vash might kill me at breakfast" Arthur laughed, "Did you know that Lillie sneaks into Vash's bed?"

"Aw, that's kind of cute. Did you know you're nearly crushing your 'pet' to death?"

"No I'm not" Arthur said, pointing to Alfred's groin, "I'm not sitting on my pet"

Alfred blushed. "T-that's not what I meant..." Arthur fell off Alfred from a pillow thrown at him.

"Sleeping" Berwald growled, lying back down.

"I forgot they were here," Arthur said, pouting.

"Is it breakfast time?" Tino asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Think so," Alfred mumbled.

"Let's go to breakfast, Su-san." Berwald got up angrily, putting his glasses on.

"F'ne," he grunted.

Once Tino and Berwald changed back into their normal clothes, the four went for breakfast, which was breakfast from McDonalds. There were trays and trays of hash browns, egg McMuffins, and sausage biscuits, at the end cups of orange juice or coke. Ivan was sitting in his usual seat, glaring at his food.

"We should have expected them to change the kitchen lock" Yao, who was ignoring his fast food breakfast, said to Ivan.

"How are we supposed to feed everyone without a kitchen? I can't feed them fast food forever," Ivan hissed, glaring at his cup like it had done him some great personal harm.

"They'll change it when they decide on the new chef" Yao said, munching on his hash brown.

"Why do they get to choose? It's not fair," Ivan pouted.

"I don't know Ivan" Yao mumbled through his food, "just eat your McDonalds while it's still warm."

"You know I'd rather have your cooking."

"yes but I can't really go into the kitchen at the moment aru" Yao snapped, "and Alfred the maximum number of burgers you can have is two, put the others back aru"

"Aw come on" Alfred whined, placing the extra five McMuffins back.

"I'm sorry, but I can't have the other inmates starve because you hogged everything," Yao smiled.

"Here love" Arthur said, "you can have my second, I'm not really hungry"

Alfred hugged him. "You're the best Artie!"

The four ate in relative silence, Ivan still grumbling about the situation. Mathew and Yong came shortly after, pushing their way past the large group of hungry mouths. The only difference with their eating group was that instead of Vash eating next to Lillie, it was Elizaveta.

"Where's Lillie?" Mattie asked.

"Roderich had to pick her up" she said angrily, "those government men found her walking around with Vash, they ordered me to call someone to take her home"

"You mean they're still snooping around?" Arthur demanded of her.

"They're investigating every nook and cranny of this place" Eli growled, "those bastards even tried to tell ME how to do my job. I swear if they don't leave soon I'm going to kill them"

"You'll be doing us all a favor," Vash muttered.

"Fancy suit men mean" Yong mumbled, "They took away Yong's PlayStation"

"You had a PlayStation?" Alfred exclaimed.

"It was on the floor next to the small telly he has in his cell" Arthur said, "you saw it once, don't you remember?"

Alfred gave him a blank stare. "No."

"Yong was close to beating game" Yong grumbled, "so close..."

Matthew patted his arm sympathetically. "It's okay, Yong, we'll get it back."

"But Yong was close to beating last boss" Yong cried, "it took Yong forever to get to last boss"

"Please Yong, don't start," Mattie whispered, a begging note in his voice. Yong pouted, but closed his mouth.

"Hey Vash" Antonio said, a small smile on his lips.

"What?" Vash said, finishing his meal.

"The jefes want you in your cell" the Spaniard said.

"What for?" Vash demanded.

"I don't know, I didn't ask." Antonio replied.

Vash glared behind Antonio, seeing the group of government men. Vash stood, following Antonio back to his cell.

"they look familiar" Berwald said, staring at the fancy dressed man.

"I don't recognize them," Arthur stated.

Berwald nodded, like he just answered something in his head.

"'e asked fer my services few years ago" Berwald stated, pointing at the oldest looking man, a permanent scowl on his wrinkly face.

"What kind of services?" Alfred asked.

"'e paid me t' hunt down a man the' owed 'im money" Berwald said simply.

"Oh," Alfred mumbled. The man, who seemed to feel that they were talking about him turned to look in their direction, jumping slightly when he saw Berwald, Berwald sneered at him before turning to Tino.

"C'mon."

Tino nodded, standing up with him. They watched the two leave, Berwald grabbing Tino's hand gently.

"Wonder where they're going?"

"Don't know, probably back to the cell."

They finished their breakfast, Yong dragging Yao with them to walk around the yard.

"They're kind of a cock block though," Arthur said in a whisper to Alfred as they watched Yong argue with Yao.

"Huh, who?" Alfred asked.

"Berwald and Tino, are you really that daft?"

"No" Alfred pouted, "and it's not like we can sex with them in the other bed"

"That's what I meant by cock block, you idiot."

"Well I'm sorry" Alfred mumbled, "Hey Yao, how long until Berwald and Tino can have their own cell again?" Yao, who was having a discussion with Yong, looked at Alfred.

"Ivan says that he'll have the separate temporary cell ready in a few more days, and the rebuilding of their previous cell will take a few more months' aru"

Alfred turned to Arthur. "Happy?" Arthur nodded, listening to Yong and Yao as they debated. Soon Kiku joined them looking quite upset.

"What's the matter?" Yao asked him. Kiku handed him a letter, the envelope still sealed.

"Mom and dad" Kiku said, "it's for you" Yao stared at the letter, before taking it with slightly shaking hands.

He read it quietly, his face void of any emotions. When he finished he neatly placed the letter back, handing it back to Kiku.

"Please inform them that I have no interest in returning" Yao told Kiku, "I have not changed my mind in anything they have decided" Kiku nodded once, before spinning around and going back inside.

"What's going on?" Mathew asked.

"My parents" Yao said unemotionally, "they are trying to convince me to go to China and marry. They don't seem to understand that I'm not interested."

"Parents can be like that," Arthur said nonchalantly.

"Yes" Yao smiled, looking up at the sky.

"Paper" Yong said, picking up something that fell out of the envelope. He stared at it, crumpling it when he finished.

"What was it" Yao asked, taking the crumpled ball from the Korean. Yong snatched it back, holding it close to his chest.

"It nothing," he gasped. Yao stared at him, shrugging and letting Yong have the crumpled ball.

"Whatever, I don't care."

Yong looked at him skeptically, putting the ball in his pants pocket.

"Brother, why you say no to parents?" Yong asked, Yao looking at him tiredly.

"If they were to tell you to come home, leave Mathew and marry someone you don't know, would you do it?" Yao asked, giving Yong some time to absorb the question.

"I wouldn't," Yao said at last.

"There's your answer" Yao smiled, "now, let's change the subject aru"

"How're you and Ivan?" Alfred asked, making Yao flinch.

"Some subject" Yao grumbled, "um...we're fine...I guess"

"Just fine? You obviously wanna be with him than in China." Yao blushed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I don't know.." he said quietly, "he's been trying to be more...romantic and all...but I just can't get comfortable with him touching me aru" he paused, "He keeps telling me it's okay, but I just..." he started to shake, "I feel bad, letting it still affect me!"

"It's normal" Arthur said, patting the Chinese man's back, "it's going to take more time, but hey, you have progressed right?"

"Yeah."

"Just, keep progressing, alright?" Yao nodded slowly, tugging on his long shirt sleeve.

"I hope Ivan isn't killing anyone" Yao mumbled, "those men are really testing him. Perhaps I should go check on him."

"No" Yong whined, "sir gets too much Yao time, Yong wants brother time"

"You can come too, if you want," Yao told him.

"Sir scares Yong" Yong cried, "Yao stay"

Yao laughed. "Alright, little one."

The group talked, Yao re-teaching Yong some fighting moves while chatting with the others. Eventually, the government men showed up, shooing them back inside. They walked around, finding Ivan sitting in front of a random cell, chugging down vodka like it was water.

"What'd they say this time?" Yao asked, sitting and tugging the bottle away. Ivan didn't answer him, just reached to get his bottle back. When that looked to be pointless, he settled to grabbing Yao's empty hand.

"They hired someone" Ivan mumbled, rubbing imaginary circles on Yao's hand, "someone I dislike very much..."

"Who is it?" Yao watched as Ivan ran his thumb across his hand.

"You'll find out tomorrow" Ivan said, dropping Yao's hand.

Yao said nothing, just patted Ivan's back.

The Russian stood. "What are you doing here?" he snapped to the group.

"They were walking with me" Yao said gently.

Ivan's eyes narrowed. "And now they're standing here. Get going."

Yong gave Yao a quick hug before dashing away with Mathew, Alfred and Arthur leaving at a slower pace.

"Something must be bothering him, if he's acting like that," Arthur mumbled as they strolled along.

"maybe it's the new chef" Alfred said, "I hope his cooking's almost as good as Yao's""

"I'm sure it'll be decent enough," Arthur told him.

The two went to the rec room, where they watched television until dinner. Dinner, like breakfast, was fast food, this time from Burger King.

"I wouldn't mind it if we always had fast food though," Alfred joked.

"I would die" Arthur grumbled. Alfred looked shocked.

"How could you say that?"

"I'm sorry" Arthur smiled, "but fast food isn't on my list of yummy food"

Alfred pouted. "Something must be wrong with you."

"Oh please" Arthur smiled, munching on his whopper.

"You must be insane," Alfred continued, pout still firmly in place.

"Hey I didn't call you crazy when you told me you hate the taste of tea" Arthur said, finishing his burger, a small mustard stain on the side of his mouth.

"Yeah, you say I've got no taste," Alfred laughed, leaning forward and licking the offending condiment. Arthur stuck out his tongue, watching as Alfred engulfed his three whoppers.

"How do you stomach that?" Arthur asked, finishing his cup of sprite.

"Magic, obviously," Alfred joked.

"Sure" Arthur laughed, "Let's head to bed"

"Fine," Alfred sighed, downing the rest of his drink.

When they entered their cell, finding Berwald and Tino passed out in their bed. Alfred and Arthur climbed into their own, kissing each other good night

* * *

**Please review**


	28. Chapter 28

** I DON'T OWN HETALIA**  
**SORRY FOR THE WAIT. WE ARE TRYING REALLY HARD TO EDIT.  
p.s. sorry if it looks like we have writers block, we actually write faster than we can edit/post**

* * *

"Alfred! Wake up! You're having a nightmare!" Arthur shouted, shaking the American's shoulders. Alfred woke up, shaking like crazy. He looked around, Arthur was looking at him scared, Tino and Berwald was just staring at him. He gasped, pulling Arthur into a fierce embrace. Arthur patted his back, saying calm, soothing words in the American's ear. Slowly, Alfred calmed down, slouching back into the pillows.

"Better?" Arthur whispered, stroking back the American's sweat-soaked bangs. Alfred nodded, loosening his grip on Arthur. "So...what happened?" Arthur asked, shifting until he was propped up on his elbows.

"Well," Alfred began, "You, and Mattie, and everyone else were lined up. A-and there was a firing squad..." he started to shake again, "I had to watch you all die! It was horrible!" he wailed.

"Shh" Arthur whispered, kissing Alfred's forehead, "it's just a dream, it won't happen love"

"I know, but it was just..." Alfred trailed off, whimpering.

"Hush poppet, hush," Arthur soothed.

Tino and Berwald left, saying that they'd bring breakfast for them.

Alfred continued whimpering, Arthur whispering: "It's alright."

They continued hugging each other, Alfred finally calmed down once Tino and Berwald returned with a plate of unusual food.

"The hell is that?" Alfred asked, staring at the pieces that he guessed were squid.

"Don't ask me," Arthur told him, poking his food.

"We managed to save that much" Tino sighed, "Mr. Ivan was really fighting with the new chef"

"Who is the new chef, anyway?"

"We didn't get his name" Tino said, "but he knows Mr. Yao"

"Wait...it isn't that one guy that used to go out with Yao, is it?" Arthur asked.

"Don't know" Berwald said, "foods bett'r th' it looks"

Alfred took a tentative bite, retching almost immediately.

Arthur took his own bite, grimacing at the flavor.

"I hope the man doesn't serve this daily" Arthur mumbled, taking Alfred's abandoned plate and holding it out to Tino.

"We'll just have to see," Tino replied, setting the plates down next to him.

The four left the cell, throwing the plates away and heading out to the yard. They met Mathew, Yong, Lillie and Vash there, though they were hiding under the bleachers rather than sitting on them.

"Why're we hiding?" Alfred asked.

"Just in case those bastards come again" Vash grumbled, playing some game on Lillie's phone.

"...And how'd you get back here?" Alfred asked Lillie.

"Eli knows a lot of secret passageways" Lillie mumbled, staring over Vash's shoulder. "And I should probably go now," she squeaked, spotting one of the government agents.

"You run off now and they'll cause trouble" Arthur said, grabbing Lillie's hand and sitting her back down.

"Oh, oh, alright," she mumbled.

"We need to get them away from here..." Arthur muttered.

"Got it" Berwald said, standing up and heading over to them.

"...Just what has he got?"

They watched as Berwald grabbed one of the men, the one he knew. He said something to the terrified man, the man losing all the blood from his body it seemed. The man then passed out, the others grabbing him and rushing off towards the clinic. Berwald returned.

"Taken care of," he said simply.

"What did you say?" Arthur asked.

"Secret" Berwald shrugged, patting Lillie's head before sitting back down next to Tino.

"I do hope they leave soon," Lillie said.

"Ah crap" Vash grunted," this level's hard" he grumbled, glaring at the phone.

Alfred glanced over at him. "...Angry Birds?"

"It wants me to kill all these pigs with only 3 birds" Vash grumbled, "I can't even kill 3 with one bird"

Alfred laughed. "You just need to practice your strategy!"

"Let's see you do it" Vash snapped, handing Alfred the phone.

"This isn't that hard," Alfred said, beating the level with ease.

"You've obviously spent too much time with the game if you're that good," Arthur huffed, taking the phone and handing it back to Vash.

"Not really" Alfred smiled, "I've just always been good with those types of games."

"You must've played them a lot to get good." Alfred shrugged, watching as Vash got bored of Angry Birds and picked a new game, some odd puzzle one.

"He hasn't stopped messing with that phone sense he got it," Lillie sighed.

"Who the hell is Josh?" Vash asked, annoyed that his game was interrupted by a text.

"He's my tutor" Lillie answered, "He helps me with my online school work"

Vash frowned. "Get another tutor."

"Why?" Lillie asked, taking her phone back to read what the text said.

"Because I said so," Vash gritted out. Lillie shook her head, texting something to Josh and putting the phone in her pocket.

"What did you say to him?"

"Nothing important" Lillie said, "It's school related"

"You better not be lying," Vash hissed.

"Somebody's jealous," Alfred sang.

"Am not" Vash grunted, kicking the American.

"Are too," Alfred retorted.

"Why the hell would I be jealous?" Vash snapped.

"Because she's talking to a guy," Alfred grinned.

"So? She talks to you guys"

"Can I see that phone?" Arthur asked, trying very hard not to laugh. Lillie handed the phone to him, Arthur quickly flipping around until he reached the texting history.

"I see nothing of suspicion...except...hmm..." he mumbled.

"What's this?' Arthur asked, showing Lillie a text.

"Oh he says weird things like that all the time" Lillie said.

"Oh? He always calls you babe?"

"What now?" Vash asked, looking over Arthur's shoulder.

"Sometimes" Lillie said, "I usually ignore it"

"He seems overly nice to you, and he does text a lot," Arthur commented.

"I guess" Lillie mumbled, looking worried over Vash who was clenching his jaw. Lillie suddenly snatched the phone back. "Please, you're making a big deal out of nothing!" she said frantically.

"It's not normal for a tutor to flirt" Matthew mumbled.

"Does Eli know?" Vash demanded.

"Yeah" Lillie mumbled, "she just told me to be careful"

"I want you to get another tutor," Vash said.

"I don't want to" Lillie pouted, "Roderich spent months picking the right tutor for me."

"I don't give a damn what he did, you get a new fucking tutor!"

Lillie flinched, nodding quickly. Vash looked away, noticing Lillie begin to shake a bit.

"You better not be crying, God damnit."

"I'm sorry" Lillie sniffled, wiping away some tears.

Vash cuffed her on the shoulder. "Don't be."

"What's this?" a man asked, peeking into their group curiously while eating an ice cream pop.

"Secret meeting, members only," Alfred said sarcastically, "Who're you?"

"Hmm" the man said, looking at each one, "hey Yong have you seen Yao?" he asked the Korean, who jumped slightly.

"Why do you want to know?"

The man let out a barking laugh. "He's my friend!"

Yong looked at him closely, his eyes widening.

"Zhi" the Korean said, pointing to the man.

"Yep" Zhi grinned, "now will you tell me where that man is? This game of hide and seek is really getting boring"

"Yong isn't telling."

"Fine you don't know" Zhi sighed, "I guess I'll look for him during dinner..."

"Ivan will be with him, and I don't think he'll like you there," Arthur warned. Zhi ignored Arthur, finishing his ice cream pop and dropping it on the ground while walking off.

"Well, how rude," Arthur huffed.

"Must not like prisoners" Alfred grunted.

"I pity him though, when he tries to get Yao alone."

Everyone nodded, getting bored of the subject and idly chatting about random things. Soon they heard that dinner was ready, the group carefully going to the cafeteria.

"Oh good, normal food," Alfred sighed. For dinner it was steak with mashed potatoes, with the side or either corn or mac and cheese.

"You don't like corn?" Arthur asked as he watched Alfred eat.

"I prefer to eat as little vegetables as possible" Alfred said through his mouth full of food.

Arthur smirked. "No wonder you're so chubby, then."

"I am not chubby!" Alfred hissed, his face turning red.

"Don't freak out! I was just teasing!" Arthur hissed back. Alfred huffed, finishing his food. Arthur scowled, and an uneasy silence fell over the table.

"Hey I was going to eat that" Lillie pouted at Vash, who snatched her mac and cheese.

"Too bad" Vash said, eating the food somewhat happily. Lillie pouted at him.

"Meanie!"

"Here" Berwald grunted, handing her his mac and cheese.

"Oh, no, you don't need to give me yours, it's fine!" Lillie squeaked.

"He was going to throw it away" Tino smiled, picking up their plates. Lillie fidgeted, before eating it.

"Thank you," she mumbled.

"No pr'blem."

The group finished eating, standing and going to their separate cells. Alfred and Arthur still weren't speaking to each other.

Tino looked at them worriedly, Berwald glancing at them for a second before getting ready for bed.

"W'll you two kiss an' make up a'ready?" he grumbled as he lay down. Alfred glared at Arthur before getting into bed, his back turned to him.

He felt the bed move and a pair of arms wrap around him.

"Alfred, I'm sorry," Arthur whispered. Alfred didn't say anything, just pretended to be asleep. Arthur sighed, kissing Alfred on the neck.

"Good night then" he mumbled, unwrapping his arms and going to his own side of the bed.

When they woke up the next morning, Alfred still refused to talk to Arthur. Arthur let him mope, eating his food. He showed some affection to the man, a kiss on the cheek or something like that and then let Alfred continue his silent treatment. The others didn't say anything, just kept giving them nervous glances from time to time. That night Berwald and Tino were moved to their temporary cell, allowing Arthur to take their bed and letting Alfred sleep alone.

"Night love" Arthur yawned, getting comfortable in his new bed, not expecting Alfred to say anything.

"What you said really hurt, you know."

Arthur sighed, sitting up and looking over at Alfred's silhouette.

"I didn't mean anything by it" he said, running his fingers through his messy hair, "I didn't really know you were so self-conscience about your weight love"

"I know, I was just always teased about it when I was little," Alfred muttered, hugging a pillow. He felt the bed move, Arthur placing small kisses on his neck.

"I won't make weight comments anymore" Arthur whispered, "Now go to sleep" with that he went back to his bed. Alfred nodded, even though Arthur couldn't see him in the dark.

"Goodnight," he whispered.

The days continued. Lillie did get a new tutor, a woman named Mary. Mary, though kind in front of her, didn't really enjoy Lillie rooming with Roderich in his mansion. Lillie wasn't supposed to know, but she accidently eavesdropped on her once when they were taking a break. Josh, who didn't seem to understand her reason for getting a new tutor, was now constantly texting her, so much that she now kept her phone on silent. Vash had no idea that Josh and Lillie were still in contact.

That is until he asked for the phone one day.

"Come on I want to play that puzzle game" Vash said, sticking his hand out.

"No way" Lillie mumbled, "you'll waste the battery"

"You have a charger, so hand it over."

Lillie clutched her phone to her chest, Vash slowly beginning to glare.

"Lillie" he said evenly, "give me the phone. If I don't get it to the count of three, I swear I will tickle you" Lillie paled.

"T-the battery's low already, I'll go plug it in now."

"Give. Me. The. Fucking. Phone" Vash said, his green eyes flaring. Lillie glared back.

"N-no."

Lillie squeaked as Berwald walked behind her, taking the phone from her with ease and walking away.

"Yer still texting' tha' guy," he stated.

"I'm not" Lillie said, franticly trying to take her phone back.

"Yes ya are," Berwald said, handing the phone to Vash. Vash took it, looking like he was trying very, very hard not to explode on her. Lillie started trembling, forgetting that Berwald did not like it when anyone other than Tino touched him and trying to use him to hide from Vash. Berwald jerked away from her, leaving the girl defenseless to Vash's rage.

"Lillie" Vash said angrily, "go to Eli. Right now. Before I begin" Lillie practically materialized away, leaving Vash to take his anger out on the phone and the group with him. As soon as she was gone, Vash flung the phone away from him, and it hit Arthur in the face.

"sonofa-" Arthur hissed, covering his nose. He picked the phone up, ignoring the fact that he was slowly beginning to bleed. He checked the texts; keeping an eye that Vash did not throw another object at him.

"Do you really want to know, Vash?" he asked grimly.

Vash was pacing back and forth, looking nervous and murderous at the same time.

"I don't know" he gritted out, looking at the Brit that had a small trail of blood coming out of his nose (it's from the hit nothing more). Arthur showed the phone to Alfred, who read through the texts and frowned.

"The guy spelt date wrong" he mumbled, pointing at the screen.

"He spells a lot of things wrong" Arthur added, "but the lass is quite innocent" he smiled, showing Alfred a text that sent the American into a laughing fit.

"What's so funny?" Vash demanded, snatching the phone away.

"Wait I want to read his answer" Alfred said through his laughing, snatching the phone back. He found the reply, and he went into another fit of mirth.

"Do people now a days really text this?" Arthur asked Alfred, who was clutching his stomach.

"Sexting?" Alfred asked, "sure, but really, Lillie's answer was so fucking adorable"

"With a reply like that, do you think Lillie really knows what's going on?"

Vash angrily took the phone, wanting to see what they were talking about.

"What does this mean?" he growled, showing the phone to Alfred.

"Text slang" Alfred said between giggles, "it's pretty much asking approval for sexting"

"And she said yes?" Vash hissed out.

"Well she probably thought he was asking something else" Arthur suggested, "but the only way to know is if you ask her" Vash nodded, before stalking off to find Lillie.

"He looks really mad," Alfred said.

"No shit, Sherlock." they watched as Vash dashed away, passing by Yao who was walking calmly towards them.

"What's up?" Alfred asked in greeting.

Yao shrugged, hugging Yong who ran up to him.

"Zhi and Ivan's fighting gave me a headache" Yao said.

"So Zhi's still trying to get you alone?" Arthur asked.

"Kind of" Yao mumbled, "He can be rather...hugging. But I keep telling Ivan that we broke up, and I have no interest in the man"

"But Ivan doesn't believe you, does he?" Alfred finished.

"He believed me for a second" Yao sighed, "then Zhi gave me a surprise hug and sent him into a jealous fit"

"I'm sure he'll come around," Arthur offered to him.

Yao grimaced, "Yeah, when I sleep with him." he sighed, "Well, I should go see if they're still alive." with that, he detached himself from Yong and walked off. Yao got a half way to the door, when Ivan ran out and tackled him to the ground.

"Get-off-of-me!" Yao shouted as he struggled against Ivan. Ivan decided to silence him with a forceful kiss. Yao froze for a second, before pushing Ivan's face away from him.

"What are you doing?" Yao screeched.

"I'm trying to do you!" Ivan snapped.

"I don't want to" Yao snapped back, stopping Ivan's hands from roaming.

"You never want to!" Ivan wailed, planting another kiss on Yao.

"Get off" Yao yelled, turning his face away from Ivan's hungry lips.

"No!" Ivan responded, forcing Yao's face towards him. Yao did the only thing he could to get Ivan back to his senses. He slapped him. The sound of Yao's hand hitting Ivan's cheek seemed to echo, Ivan pausing what he was doing. Some sort of control flowed back into the Russian, Ivan burying his head into Yao's shoulder and screaming. The scream lasted for a good two minutes, the group not sure whether they should leave or stay in case Yao needed help. Once Ivan let his anger escape, he just stayed like that, his shoulder's shaking.

"I can't" they heard Ivan cry, "I don't have any more patience, no more. Not even all the vodka in the world can keep me in control Yao" he looked up, his face streaked with tears, "Please...don't hate me." Yao gently put Ivan's face back on his shoulder, running his fingers through the white-blonde hair.

"Can you give us some privacy?" Yao said gently, getting a nod from the group before they raced back inside the prison. He turned back to Ivan.

"I don't hate you." Ivan didn't say anything, just held Yao tightly. Yao patted Ivan's head until he was sure the man had stopped crying, pulling Ivan away from his wet shirt. Ivan's violet eyes were red and puffy from crying, something Yao engraved into his brain since the big man hardly ever cried.

"What caused this?" Yao asked softly, wiping away the tear streaks.

"I didn't want to lose you to him again," Ivan croaked, once more burying his head into Yao's shoulder. Yao pushed Ivan's head back, cupping the man's face in his hands.

"Why do you think you'll lose me?" Yao asked, slightly amused.

"I've been a jerk to you lately," Ivan sniffed.

"True" Yao smiled, "you have been ordering me around quite a bit. Not to mention all those times I've found you peeping on me showering aru"

Ivan gave him a watery smile. "I like looking at you."

"And I like having my private showers" Yao grunted, flinching a bit when Ivan planted a gentle kiss on his neck.

"Guess I'll have to be more secretive about it." Ivan kissed a trail up Yao's jawline.

"I think I'll just shower in my underwear then" Yao said, shifting nervously in Ivan's embrace.

"That's not proper hygiene, Yao," Ivan fake-scolded, tightening his grip around Yao.

"I'll clean myself properly" Yao pouted.

"But how?" Ivan breathed.

"By cleaning myself properly" Yao repeated, forcing himself to keep still when Ivan kissed him.

"But if you plan on keeping your boxers on, how do you mean to do that?" Ivan whispered into his skin.

"I'll wash myself under the boxers" Yao mumbled, jumping when he felt Ivan nibble.

"Those boxers will have to be wrung out though," Ivan continued to argue, licking where he had previously bit.

"I'll wash them after wards and leave them to dry" Yao said weakly, unconsciously gripping Ivan's shirt.

"So in the end, you'll have to be. Completely. Nude," Ivan drew the last words out.

"I'll still be covered" Yao grumbled, his face beginning to redden, "I'll have a towel cover me aru"

"You'll have to take that off eventually," Ivan said, "You look cute when you blush like that."

"I do no- hey where do you think your touching?" Yao squeaked, grabbing Ivan's hand that was slowly rubbing his ass.

"I can touch here, if you want," Ivan smirked, his other hand reaching down to cup Yao. Yao smacked the hand away, glaring up at the Russian. Ivan looked hurt at his reaction.

"No" Yao grunted, refusing to give in.

"Please...?" Ivan whined. Yao looked away, frowning.

"Not here" Yao finally mumbled.

Ivan stood and picked him up. "Then where?"

"...room" Yao mumbled, burying his head into Ivan's chest when Ivan started walking. Ivan absently stroked Yao's back as they went. He carefully opened his office door, making sure it was locked before heading to his room. He placed Yao on the bed, hovering over him. Yao stared up at him, waiting for whatever the man had planned.

"A-are you sure?" The sudden question surprised Yao.

"You've never asked that before."

"I want to make sure you approve" Ivan said, "I won't do anything Yao doesn't like" he paused, "If I can control myself that is"

Yao sighed. "I know you can't control yourself forever, so, yes, I'm sure."

Ivan smiled, planting a small kiss on Yao's lips. Yao wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck, pulling him closer. Ivan smiled into the kiss, deepening it. Yao shivered slightly, falling back into their old pattern. Ivan pulled away from his lips, going down to the junction where neck and shoulder met to bite harshly. Yao gasped loudly, pushing Ivan away. Ivan looked at him confused, grinning when Yao quickly removed his shirt.

"I don't want you to destroy it" Yao hissed, his hands going to remove Ivan's scarf.

"But it's fun," Ivan laughed, tying the now discarded scarf loosely around Yao's wrists.

"Humph" Yao grunted, using his tied hands to pull Ivan into another kiss. Ivan pushed his tongue inside, emitting a small moan from Yao. His hands traveled down to Yao's hips, fiddling with his belt.

"Why do you wear a belt with such an elegant outfit?" Ivan asked once they broke the kiss, frowning at the belt.

"So I can keep my pants on while you're around" Yao answered breathlessly, helping Ivan remove the object.

"Well you should stop it," Ivan replied, yanking the offending clothing off.

"I'll think about it" Yao snorted, helping Ivan remove his own clothing. He paused at his pants, feeling a bit nervous when he saw the bulge.

"Nervous?" Ivan breathed against his ear.

"I forgot that you're bigger than me" Yao grumbled, "and the last time I've had sex was..." he stayed silent, tears beginning to pool. Ivan frowned.

"We don't have to do this."

Yao shook his head, "you already said you can't control yourself anymore" he mumbled, "and I...want this..."

"We can go slowly" Ivan suggested, "we could oral it"

"I-I think that would be better."

"Okay" Ivan smiled, "you first then" he gently kissed Yao's chest, trailing down. He swirled his tongue around his navel, eliciting a small moan from Yao. He carefully traveled lower, pausing when he reached Yao's manhood. He looked up at the man, happy that Yao's eyes were clouded in lust. He debated for a second whether to tease or not. He knew Yao hated it. He licked from base to tip, before taking the whole thing in his mouth.

"Ah" Yao gasped, surprised by the sudden warmth. His hand grabbed at Ivan's hair, yanking. Ivan purred, the vibration making Yao buck his hips.

"Sorry...I-Ivan!" he moaned. Ivan continued purring, bobbing his head and enjoying Yao's vocal pleasure. Yao gave one final buck before releasing, Ivan swallowing and removing himself a bit.

"You're still hard Yao" he noted, watching as Yao began to unbutton his pants.

"Stop staring," Yao muttered, flinching when Ivan's cock sprang forward.

"But- ah" Ivan stuttered, shivering when Yao began to suck him.

"But what?" Yao asked, releasing Ivan with a pop.

"b-but" Ivan restarted, "I want Yao to be completely satisfied"

Yao smiled up at him, planting a small kiss on the Russian's lips before going back to his sucking.

"Don't worry, I am," Yao told him, the vibrations sending chills down Ivan's spine. Ivan gently pulled Yao away, his body protesting loudly. Yao stared at him curiously, looking more confused when Ivan gathered him in a hug.

"What's with this?" he asked.

"I love you."

Yao just stared, not really comprehending what the man just said.

"What?" Yao asked, noticing the blush that was appearing on Ivan's face.

"I love you," he repeated, "I've always loved you."

"I..." Yao tried, but he was completely tongue tied. He just stared at Ivan, who was blushing furiously.

"I..." he started again, but couldn't finish.

He felt Ivan play with the small ponytail he had grown, waiting for a complete answer.

"Ivan...I don't know what to say," he said at last.

"Okay" Ivan whispered, "I just wanted you to know..." He continued holding Yao, any thoughts of his hormones or manhood completely disappeared.

"Ivan, I'm sorry," Yao whispered, laying his head on the other's shoulder.

"Don't be," Ivan whispered back, "I...understand..."

Yao frowned, removing the scarf from his wrists. Ivan watched as Yao grabbed the Russian's discarded shirt and put it on, the shirt more like a robe on him.

"How long?" Yao asked.

"A very, very long time," Ivan answered.

"Really?" Yao asked, "Can you give me a certain date?"

"When I chose you."

"That wasn't a long time ago" Yao teased, "just a few years ago"

"To me it's a long time," Ivan frowned.

"All right" Yao smiled, kissing him, "still, I thought you only chose people because they interest you aru. Before me was Gil wasn't it?"

"I lost interest in him, but I've never lost interest in you!"

"No need to yell" Yao smiled.

"I wasn't yelling," Ivan mumbled.

"Whatever you say" Yao sighed, "what do you love about me then? What made you choose me?"

"You were never really intimidated by me,"

"Why would I be?" Yao asked, "You're too childish to be scared of"

"Nobody else thinks that."

"You're cute" Yao said, pinching Ivan's cheek, "like a panda"

Ivan chuckled, smiling. "You're also the only one that can compare me to a panda."

"What?" Yao fumed, "it's true though"

"Really?" Ivan asked, lying down.

"You can be cute" Yao grumbled, climbing on top of the man, "but you can also be dangerous like one"

"How so?" Ivan asked, "I didn't even know pandas could be dangerous."

"They're wild animals" Yao stated, "under that cute fluffy fur is an animal that can kill you with one swipe"

"That's still hard to imagine," Ivan laughed, "But I guess you're right."

"Any other reason?" Yao asked, tracing Ivan's chest scars lazily.

"And you're a good lay," Ivan grinned.

"Please" Yao scoffed.

"It's true," Ivan said.

"Give me a better reason" Yao grumbled, rolling off the man, "if not, I'm going to sleep"

"You keep me calm" Ivan mumbled, "no one's been able to control me like you have"

Yao looked up at him. "You really mean that?"

"Yep" Ivan smiled, "Yao's the one and only that can keep me calm"

Yao hugged him. "That's sweet to say."

"What does Yao like about me?" Ivan asked, planting small kisses on Yao's neck.

"Well, I already told you, you remind me of a panda...and..."

"And?" Ivan asked.

"And...You never give up on me."

"Of course" Ivan grunted, "Yao's mine"

"Yeah," Yao smiled, "I'm yours." Ivan smiled back, leaning down and kissing him. He shoved Yao onto his back, a large hand splayed across his chest.

"Energized again?" Yao asked. Ivan merely nodded, running a hand through the other's hair. Yao purred, leaning his head against the hand.

"That feels nice," he sighed.

"I like it when you purr" Ivan smiled, his free hand going under the shirt.

"You do?" Yao panted as Ivan's hand roamed.

"I like all of Yao's noises" Ivan breathed, his hand reaching the man's nipple, "I especially like it when you moan" he smirked as he pinched the nub.

"Ah" Yao gasped, his body heating up.

"Just like that," Ivan whispered, ripping off the shirt and attaching his mouth to the other nub.

"Ivan…"Yao whimpered, arching his back once Ivan started sucking.

"Hmm?" Ivan asked.

"Yaa…" Yao moaned, his body shaking from the pleasure.

"It's been too long," Ivan groaned, grinding himself against Yao's leg.

"Ivan" Yao whined, latching his arms around Ivan's shoulders.

"What do you want me to do?" Ivan groaned, taking Yao's lips hungrily.

"I don't...care," was Yao's breathless reply.

"Damn" Ivan grunted, pulling off his pants and boxers, "don't regret this Yao"

"D-don't just take me dry!" Yao squeaked.

Ivan growled, angrily searching his night stand for the lube. He poured a copious amount onto his fingers, warming the liquid. He carefully stuck a finger inside Yao, hissing when the man sunk his nails into his back.

"That hurts," he growled, inserting another finger.

"Sorry" Yao gasped, his body shaking, "But this hurts too."

"It'll feel good soon" Ivan breathed, slowly scissoring his fingers. He added a third finger after a minute, hearing Yao's whimpers turn into moans.

"Are you prepared enough?" Ivan asked, doing his best to control himself. Yao nodded, watching as Ivan slicked himself up and pushed in. indeed, Yao was not prepared. Once Ivan entered fully, Yao was biting his lip and digging his nails deeper into Ivan's back.

"Are you okay?" Ivan asked, kissing all over Yao's face.

"D-d-don't move" Yao whimpered, "...not...yet...don't"

"I'll wait" Ivan said worriedly, "I'll wait as long as you want." Yao nodded, taking deep breaths to try to relax himself. They stayed frozen for several minutes, until Yao finally spoke.

"O-okay."

Ivan nodded, ever so slowly pulling out. He pushed back in again, smiling when Yao moaned in pleasure. He continued the slow movements, gripping the bed sheets as he sped up.

"There" Yao gasped out, arching his back when Ivan hit his prostate. Ivan nodded, angling himself to where he could always strike there.

"Yao" Ivan moaned, resting his head on Yao's sweat soaked chest, "so good...you...feel good also, da?"

"Good" Yao moaned, his chest falling and rising rapidly, "d-don't stop" Ivan didn't reply, just continued thrusting into him.

"Yao...Yao" Ivan murmured, the knot inside him getting tighter.

"Ivan," Yao moaned, wrapping his legs around the other's waist.

"Fuck" Ivan gasped, his body going rigid as his came. His hand quickly went to Yao's member, pumping quickly until the man orgasmed also. They were panting heavily, both coming down from their high.

"mmm" Yao whined as Ivan rolled off him, sleepily turning towards the man and snuggling into the warm body. Ivan giggled, kissing the half-asleep man.

"Like I said, you better not regret it," he whispered.

"Wǒ ài nǐ.." Yao mumbled, falling asleep.

_**Meanwhile in Alfred/Arthur cell-**_

The two were snuggled up together, their own sex time passed, and they were happily enjoying each other's warmth.

"It's nice having the cell to ourselves again," Arthur purred, kissing a love mark he left.

"I missed this" Alfred agreed, pressed flush against Arthur, "But did you have to leave so many marks? I know it's been a long time since you've topped, but sheesh..." Arthur didn't answer him, just continued kissing all the marks.

"That kind of tickles," the American giggled. Arthur sighed, stopping his kisses and sleepily snuggling to Alfred's chest.

"You're complaining now, but you know you enjoyed it," Arthur mumbled.

"I enjoy any love Arthur gives me" Alfred smiled, wrapping his arms around Arthur.

"I could tell," Arthur replied.

The next morning, the two woke up rather early, kissing each other good morning and getting dressed for breakfast. They met up with Matthew, Yong Soo, Tino and Berwald. The group went to wait for Zhi to get breakfast, seeing the man lazily munch on a lollipop while placing what looked like some alien food on the serving trays.

"So...what exactly is this?" Alfred asked.

"Training food" Yong cried, grabbing a plateful and floating over to his seat, crying manly tears.

"Correct" Zhi sang, "I don't know what Yao-Yao was feeding you all, but I serve training food in the mornings and normal food at dinner"

"But what is training food? Is it some sort of MRE?"

"It has all the vitamins and stuff you need to survive the day" Zhi said, sounding like talking to them was bothersome.

"I wouldn't ask what it is and just eat it without tasting aru" Yao yawned, grabbing a plate, Ivan trailing him closely.

"That sounds like it's bland," Alfred said, cringing.

"Disgusting" Ivan grumbled, gagging when Yao gave him a spoonful.

"Yao-Yao you're mean" Zhi whined, Ivan flinching from the nickname.

"Stop calling me that" Yao mumbled, idly patting Ivan's head reassuringly.

"But I've been calling you Yao-Yao forever," Zhi pouted, sitting next to Yao. Ivan's eyes flashed dangerously, and he wrapped a protective arm around Yao.

"I never remember liking that nickname" Yao mumbled, finishing his plate and throwing it in the trash.

"Yong gonna die" Yong groaned, clutching his stomach.

"Bad" Berwald agreed, covering his mouth.

"I'm done eating," Alfred said, pushing his untouched tray away.

"I don't care" Zhi shrugged, getting up and walking to the kitchen, "let flies eat what they want"

"What did you just call us?" Alfred growled, Zhi turning lazily.

"Flies" Zhi repeated, opening the kitchen door, "it's what you all are"

"You son of a bitch," Alfred snarled, standing.

"I think I'll go get more candy" Zhi pondered out loud, entering the kitchen and disappearing.

"There's no point in getting mad at him" Yao said to Alfred, "Zhi has always has a superiority complex aru" Alfred glared at the spot where Zhi had been, before sitting back down.

"Is he really expecting us to eat this every morning?" Arthur asked, throwing away everyone's untouched breakfast.

"Well" Yao mumbled, "The food stays down after a few days of eating it..."

"Can't you ask him to make normal food in the mornings?" Yong whined.

"No way" Yao grumbled, "I ask for something and he'll charge me"

"But no one will eat this" Ivan mumbled, poking his meal while laying his head on Yao's shoulder.

"Do you want me to end up being in debt to him?" Yao asked, grabbing the plate and throwing it away.

"No" Ivan grunted, "I'm just thinking that this will cause many health concerns"

"You're the boss, why don't you tell him?" Yao said to Ivan.

"I'm not the boss of him" Ivan said, "my bosses are his boss, I can't even fire the bastard" he sighed. "There's really nothing I can do."

"Where's Vash?" Arthur asked, "If Lillie's not here we can ask her to bring some sandwiches"

"I don't know where he is, actually," Ivan answered.

"Stupid cat" Vash grumbled, entering the cafeteria. He hobbled to the group, his face covered in scratches.

"First won't let me sleep" he mumbled to himself, "then wakes me up by scratching my entire body...gonna kill that cat" he continued mumbling to himself, sitting down next to Tino and resting his head on the table.

"Rough night?" Arthur asked.

"Shut up" Vash snapped, "Lillie better take that cat with her today..."

"You mean she's already here?" Alfred looked crestfallen.

"No" Vash grumbled, "She's taking some test…why?"

"We were hoping she'd make us real food,"

"Here" Vash yawned, throwing Alfred Lillie's cell, "text Roderich, she has his phone"

"Why do you have hers?"

"Confiscated it" Vash grumbled. "I don't want her texting that guy."

"Looks like you and him had some conversation" Alfred mumbled, reading the texts.

"He wouldn't let me sleep" Vash snapped.

"Read them later" Arthur huffed, "text Lillie before she heads over here"

"Fine fine, don't be so pushy about it," Alfred grumbled, finding Roderich's number and texting. He paused, looking up.

"What type of sandwich does everyone agree on?" he asked. The group talked it out, and replied.

"Turkey."

Alfred finished the text, hitting send and handing it back to Vash. A few seconds later the phone vibrated, Vash looked at the message. Stabbing the end button and placing the phone on the table.

"I swear I'm going to kill that bastard..." he growled.

"What he say now" Yong asked, still looking a bit green.

"Read for yourself," Vash said, shoving the phone to them. Yong took the phone, happily thumbing through the text.

"Josh wants to talk to Lillie" Yong said, giving the phone to Mathew.

"He says he wants to hang out with her too."

"You gonna tell her?" Alfred asked Vash, who was glaring at the wall.

"Nah" Vash yawned, "she doesn't need to know unimportant things"

"I have a feeling that this guy's gonna show up without her permission."

"Better not" Vash growled.

"Why don't you get her a new number?" Ivan asked, "That way they don't talk or anything"

"Maybe...but Roderich's the one that makes that decision." the conversation died then, other prisoners and officers entering to get their training meal. The group, plus Yao and Ivan headed to the yard, Yong happy that Yao agreed to train him.

"Hmm, you've gotten better," Yao praised. Yong smiled, getting up from where Yao threw him. they continued sparing, Yao stopping every once in a while to fix Yong's posture or to give a tip. The others watched from the bleachers, Ivan's eyes locked on Yao.

"How long are you gonna stare at him like that?" Alfred asked, handing Arthur the phone.

"Like what?" Ivan asked.

"Dude, you're practically undressing him with your eyes."

"I'm just staring" Ivan mumbled, blushing slightly.

"Yeah, everyone can see that," Alfred laughed. Ivan frowned at him, continuing to stare at Yao and Yong's training. After some time Lillie arrived, carrying a picnic basket full of turkey sandwiches.

"I hope you're hungry!" She called out. Alfred was the first there, drooling. Lillie let him take as many sandwiches he wanted, saying that she made plenty. Everyone ate happily, Ivan taking a sandwich and eating silently as Yao chatted with the others on his lap.

"You did well today, Yong Soo," he said, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Yao should train Yong daily" Yong said through his sandwich. Yao looked up at Ivan, who was finishing his sandwich.

"Can I?" he asked the Russian, who blinked at him.

"I don't see why not" Ivan shrugged, "beats staying with me while I do boring paper work"

Yao turned back to Yong. "You heard him."

Yong cheered, finishing his fifth sandwich.

"Vash you fell asleep with a sandwich in your mouth" Arthur said, trying to hide his laughter. Vash just gave a small snore, the sandwich falling on his lap. Lillie took the sandwich and put it back in the basket, giggling.

"I guess Alpa is a handful."

"Do you sleep with her around?" Arthur asked, watching as Vash fell on his back.

"Yeah" Lillie smiled, "she stops bothering you when you hug her and tell her goodnight, but Vash thinks it's stupid."

"Well he gets no sleep, so who's the stupid one" Arthur laughed. Everyone joined in, causing Vash to wake up.

"All of you shut up," he groaned.

"Hey you were the one that fell asleep" Alfred smiled. Vash glared at him, placing a hand on his forehead. After a while Vash sat up.

"Shit" he hissed, "I was supposed to see my new therapist" he looked around. "Do I still have time?"

"It's noon" Ivan said, looking at his wrist watch.

"Plenty of time" he said, standing up and making a mad dash to the therapist.

"So Lillie," Arthur asked nonchalantly, "How are things with you and Josh?"

"Things?" Lillie asked.

"You know, are you still talking? Stuff like that."

"Vash took my phone" Lillie mumbled, "So I haven't talked to him"

"Well, he's been asking about you a lot, according to Vash."

"R-really?" Lillie asked, blushing. The group nodded, Ivan staring at her then everyone else.

"I'm going Yao" Ivan whispered, gently placing the man on the grass.

"Why?" Yao asked, grabbing his sleeve.

"I can't handle anymore socializing" Ivan said, nodding at the group and walking off. Yao gave him a confused look before turning back to the others.

"Looks like you two are back together," Alfred grinned, "I bet Zhi's not too happy."

"Zhi was never happy" Yao grunted, sitting back down and taking another sandwich, "he's been angry with me ever since that time Ivan came to my apartment" he paused before continuing, "You'd think after that he'd stay away."

"But Yao-Yao, I like you too much."

Yao dodged the hug Zhi tried to give him, sandwich in mouth. Zhi skidded on the grass, stopping in front of Alfred. He stood, grinning with a lollipop still in his mouth.

"Refrain from doing that" Yao grumbled, finishing his sandwich, "Ivan will get mad"

"Like I care what he thinks," Zhi snorted.

"When those men leave" Yao said calmly, "you won't be that protected aru"

"I'm strong enough to hold a fight against him" Zhi sneered, "I am able to beat you in a fight, what's so difficult of beating that big oaf?"

"He doesn't stick to just hands and feet," Yao said.

"Deadly" Yong added.

"Well, if he doesn't play by the rules, I won't either,"

"If they do fight, who do you think will win?" Arthur asked Alfred, keeping his gaze steady.

"My money's on Ivan" Alfred answered, "I don't bet anything on someone I haven't seen fight"

"True, but if Zhi can beat Yao..."

"Mr. Ivan can beat Mr. Yao" Tino added.

"Zhi will lose" Yong said, looking at the ground, "sir has no weak points"

"My money's on Ivan," Matthew added.

"No betting on fights" Yao snapped, getting a low murmur from the group.

"Look" Yao sighed looking back at Zhi, "I don't want Ivan to lose it, and you were hired to become the new chef. So, until you get that I don't want anything to do with you anymore through that head of yours, I'm keeping my distance aru" with that he marched off, leaving Zhi to glare at his back.

"I'm not going to make it easy on you Yao-Yao" he yelled, getting up, "I'm too stubborn to give up" he stalked off, back to the kitchen. The group stayed silent for a while, going back to talking about Lillie, Vash, and Josh the ex-tutor. They talked for a good while, stopping immediately when Vash came back, hands in his pocket and head low.

"What happened?" Arthur asked.

"Don't want to talk about it" Vash mumbled, sitting down and grabbing his partially eaten sandwich.

"But we wanna talk about it," Alfred whined.

"It was just a normal therapy session" Vash said.

"How boring," Arthur sighed.

"How's the new therapist?" Tino asked, "Is the person like the past one?"

"Kind of" Vash mumbled, "the only difference is that this one's a woman...will you stop bugging me already?"

"Fine, fine, we will," Arthur consented, raising his hands in defeat.

"Grumpy" Lillie muttered, closing the picnic basket.

"Air head" Vash shot back.

"It's better to be an airhead than grumpy," Alfred laughed.

"When you're an airhead you can be attacked more easily" Vash grumbled, "when you're grumpy you can fight with all your anger"

"What happened to violence isn't the answer?" Matthew mumbled.

"Well I guess it depends on the situation" Tino said, "like, violence is the answer to getting peace most of the time. But it isn't when it's something silly"

"How ironic, war for peace," Matthew huffed.

"All's fair in love in war" Arthur grinned. Matthew shook his head, muttering something that sounded like 'stupid' under his breath.

"Why do you smell of alcohol?" Lillie asked, Vash leaning against her slightly.

"Therapist gave me a beer or two" Vash answered, "something about getting me to loosen up, but alcohol doesn't do that to me" he leaned more against her frame, "Or maybe it was three..."

"Are therapists supposed to give alcohol?" Alfred asked.

"No" Berwald grunted.

"You're drunk" Lillie said calmly "and heavy" she whined, pushing Vash back.

"Hey you get drunk with just one beer" Vash growled," And I'm close to buzzed, not drunk"

"Same difference," Lillie responded, "And I do not!"

"Do too" Vash said, "I can still walk and talk normally, so I'm not drunk."

"You seem to have a hard time sitting though," Lillie bit back. Vash sent her a small glare, moving so he wasn't leaning against her a much.

"Happy?" he snapped.

"I wasn't complaining, no need to get touchy," Lillie snapped back. Vash stared at her, clenching his jaw angrily.

"Whatever" he grumbled, "I'm going to bed, better watch where you walk Yong I'm kicking Alpa out" with that he stood, walking towards the prison. Lille watched him leave, glaring at his back.

Tino looked at what Berwald was doing, "wow you're getting far in that game"

"What's he playing?" Lillie asked.

"Amateur surgeon Christmas edition" Berwald grunted.

"I can never get past that frozen dude" Alfred whined.

"Did you do nothing but play games when you were free?" Arthur chided him.

"No" Alfred pouted, "I played sports, went to school for a time, and other stuff"

"What sports did you play?" Lillie asked.

"Football, basketball, I wrestled and boxed for some anger issues...uh..." Alfred pondered, counting down the sports, "I think that's it...no, I played baseball for a while too."

"Don't forget you played hockey a few times when you came over" Mathew said.

"Yeah, that too," Alfred agreed.

"Yet you didn't play soccer" Arthur sighed, turning to Lillie, "do you know how to play that?"

"Vash taught me the street kid version" Lillie said, "But I couldn't play with the kids since they grabbed a lot, so I never really got very good."

"Well, maybe we'll help you get better at it" Arthur said, "When there's nothing else to do"

"When are we going to have another prisoner vs. officer game?" Alfred asked, getting a shrug from the others.

"It's usually at random" Tino said, frowning and handing the phone to Yong. Yong's face lit up, grabbing the phone and pressing buttons.

"What are you doing" Matthew asked, looking at the phone, "YouTube?" Yong nodded vigorously, pulling up a video and holding the phone under Matthew's nose. Matthew carefully put the phone to where both could see it. Yong had apparently put up some sort of Korean drama. The two just watched as the actors spoke Korean and acted some sort of dramatic effect. Yong was following it perfectly, Matthew understanding very little.

Apparently, once Yong got himself in those dramas, there was nothing in the outside world that could break him apart from it. The group learned this when Alpa came running, tears spilling out of her kitty eyes. She ran into Lillie's arms, meowing protests and burying her furry face onto her chest. Everyone stared at Yong, who seemed unaware of the cat and continued watching the drama, touching the screen when the video ended to put the next part.

"Um, Yong? Can you find one with subtitles? I have no idea what's going on," Matthew mumbled, glancing nervously between him and the cat, wondering when Yong would spot her. Yong mindlessly stopped the video and searched for a subtitled one, finding it and playing it. While that was going on Lillie was trying to control the fuming cat, petting her and whispering soothing words to her. Soon Alpa relaxed, giving a kitty pout before walking over to the others for attention. Alfred held out his hand and she head-butted it, mewling. Arthur smiled as he scratched her back, Alpa immediately raising her backside happily. She purred, contented.

"Fluffy" Alfred laughed, "She's so freaking fluffy" Alpa paused her purring for a moment, staring at Alfred. She seemed to form a glare, swiping his hand away and moving to Tino.

"She doesn't like it when you mention her fluffiness or weight" Lillie whispered to them.

"Oh, um, sorry, Alpa," Alfred mumbled. Alpa huffed, sticking her tail high and proud. Arthur laughed.

"What a snooty cat!"

Alpa glared at him, dashing over to him and attacking the Brit.

"Ow! Damn cat" Arthur hissed, holding his scratched up arm.

"Alpa stop it" Lillie scowled, grabbing the fuming cat, "if you keep doing that they won't give you any love" Alpa hissed, jumping out of Lillie's hands and trotting near to Matthew and Yong. Everyone stared nervously, watching as the cat sat next to Yong, who was still oblivious. She meowed, Yong twitching. Then she put her paw on his arm. Yong dropped the phone, turning to Alpa and giving the most animalistic snarl anyone had heard a human make. Alpa froze, her eyes wide. Lillie reached over and snatched Alpa into her arms, Yong watching her every movement.

"Y-Yong?" Mathew asked, placing a gently hand on the man's shoulder. Yong growled, jumping away from the man and running off. They watched as the man ran towards the tall fence, covered in barbed wire. They stared in amazement as he easily climbed the fence, not even registering the obvious pain it was causing. He jumped down on the other side, running on all fours to who knows where. Everyone stared in shocked silence.

"Did he just...escape?" Everyone stared for another few seconds, before getting up quickly and running to the prison.

"Find Yao or Kiku!" Arthur yelled, the group nodding and splitting up, Lillie following Mathew.

"I'm sorry!" she wailed over and over.

"We forgot to tell you" Mathew said, giving her a small smile, "we don't blame you" Lillie continued crying, running with Mathew around the prison. They stopped, gasping from the run once they found Yao, walking with Ivan to dinner. Yao stared at them curiously, waiting patiently for them to catch their breath.

"Yong" Mathew gasped out, Lillie finishing with "escaped"

Yao's eyes went wide.

"How?"

The others came running, Kiku in tow, looking horrified.

"How?" Yao asked again, looking furious.

"Just kind of" Alfred tried, sort of making hand gestures, "climbed up the fence and..." he took a sharp intake of breath. "And, you know, hopped over it."

"Shit" Yao hissed, pacing.

"I'm sorry" Lillie continued crying, hugging Alpa who was also crying apologies.

"It's happened" Yao said kindly, hugging the girl, "we can't change what happened,"

"How are we going to find him?" Kiku asked, "With his speed he can be anywhere"

"The other guards I and will start a search party," Yao said, "We might have to alert the local town, too."

"I'll do that" Ivan said, "just hurry on to find him while I get some of these slackers to help" He strode off, leaving Yao and Kiku to fly in the opposite direction, towards the yard. The group, with no other thing to do, went to eat dinner, which was some Hispanic dish that tasted delicious. After that all prisoners were put on lock down, having few officers to keep an eye on them roaming. Lillie was to be with Eli, who was beating up Gil at the moment. Everyone waited; lights out and still no Yong. The next day breakfast was brought, training meal hardly eaten by the prisoners. They continued waiting, the officers refusing to let them have some freedom. Again, lights out was called. Alfred and Arthur weren't sure how much longer it lasted, having nothing to do but take naps and read (among other things). But one day the doors unlocked, and the two ran to find information. They went to the cafeteria, where a ruckus was going on. They pushed themselves through the crowd finding Yong chugging down a healthy looking breakfast as fast as he could. His arms were bandaged, and he wore clothes that reminded everyone of those surgeon scrubs. His forehead was also bandaged, but he didn't seem to be in pain. Yao, Kiku and the other officers in the search party were around, also bandaged and tired.

"Hey, dude, glad to see you're alive," Alfred laughed, clapping Yong Soo on the shoulder. Yong nodded, his face stuffed with food.

"Just barely," Yao muttered.

"Yong got high fever" Yong said once he swallowed down the food.

"You got a fever and your wounds were infected" Yao hissed.

"What's with the head wound?" Arthur asked.

"Yong got hit with bat by local bully gang" Yong said, pointing to his head, "woke up on their land, then brother found me," he finished.

"And the clothes?" Alfred asked.

"Hospital gave them to Yong" the Korean shrugged, "old clothes were dirty and shredded, and someone took my shoes." Mathew appeared from the crowd, Yong immediately clinging to him.

"Mattie!" he cried, kissing him. Mathew let the kiss last for a second or two, breaking it and hugging Yong.

"I've missed you," he whispered.

"Yong won't leave again" Yong whispered, burying his face into Mathew's chest.

"You better not," Matthew chuckled, "It was torture, all alone in that cell."

"Yong won't" the smaller man said stubbornly.

"Good," Mattie smiled, "Y-Yong, I can't breathe..."

"Sorry," Yong muttered, loosening his grip.

"Don't go off again" Yao said, patting Yong's hair, "I'm going to sleep" He trudged off, Ivan following.

"You really scared us," Kiku mumbled, walking off.

"Kiku didn't have to help" Yong grumbled.

"He cares about you," Matthew said. Yong frowned, hugging Mathew, "I would have been out there too, if I could've."

"Better you than Kiku," Yong huffed.

"He's your brother" Alfred said, taking his plate of training food and instantly throwing it away.

"Yao is brother" Yong mumbled, "Kiku is person in family"

"Don't think that way, Kiku considers you his brother," said Arthur. Yong said nothing, but he did smile when the others came and followed Alfred's lead by grabbing a plate of training food and throwing it away.

"We should start food boycott."

"I don't think the bosses will listen" Arthur said, his stomach growling.

"Yong wished Yao would do something," Yong whined.

"Food" Berwald grunted, Tino's stomach growling loudly.

"The only food is that shit," Arthur grumbled.

"If this keeps going, I'm gladly eating that stuff" Tino whined, clutching his stomach

"I think it'll just make you sicker," Alfred grimaced.

"I'll get food" Berwald said, standing.

"But...how...no, it's fine!" Tino said.

"ever'one's hungry" Berwald said, patting Tino's head and walking towards the kitchen. They stared as he walked into the kitchen, hearing Zhi yell something then quiet. Berwald came out a minute or so later, in his arms snacks and fruit. He tossed something to everyone, before sitting down and taking a bite of a pear.

"I'm not sure this is safe" Arthur said, staring at his bag of wasabi flavored chips.

"Trade" Yong said eagerly, handing Arthur his bag of regular chips and taking the wasabi chips.

"I think I've died and gone to heaven," Alfred sighed, cramming a whole granola bar in his mouth. Zhi came out, looking down right murderous.

"You're not supposed to do that!" he shouted at Berwald, who ignored the fuming Asian. Zhi growled, grabbing the back of Berwald's shirt and flinging the bigger man. Berwald stood from where he landed, the cafeteria now silent and tense. Everyone knew that it was a death sentence to pick a fight with the Swede.

"You're n't s'pposed ta try'n kill us," he said calmly.

"You get food" Zhi snapped, "I'm not supposed to make sure you actually eat it. I don't want to see you in my kitchen again."

"make edible food' Berwald shrugged, "So I won' have to."

"My food is edible you idiot" Zhi hissed, "you stomach just isn't used to it" he threw his arms up, "Yao-Yao has been spoiling all of you with unhealthy food! Well I have orders!" he snarled, "boss said give them what they deserve, this is what pests eat to be healthy"

"Zhi, they aren't pests."

Zhi turned, seeing Kiku return, some papers in his hand.

"Hey Kiku!" he said, forgetting Berwald, "why shouldn't I call them what they are?"

"Because they are people, Zhi."

"So?" Zhi asked, "I can still call them pests if that's what they are to me"

"If that is true, then actual pests eat better than they do."

"There's no fighting me Kiku" Zhi said, smiling darkly, "I personally enjoy torturing pests, why do think I picked this job?"

"You're a sick man, Zhi, I never understood what Yao saw in you," Kiku said, face blank.

"he's into men like me" Zhi shrugged, "he's with that useless warden right?"

"I wouldn't call him useless, Zhi," said a voice behind him. Ivan walked past him, taking the papers from Kiku.

"I keep this place running" he continued, "unlike warden snow, who seems to be doing an utterly crappy job"

"Bad mouthing my previous warden won't do anything" Zhi sneered, "but even though this place is still running, you are a wreck"

"I'm not trying anything" Ivan said, the hand that was holding the papers clenching, "Yao said not to fight you, so I won't"

"So you agree that you're a wreck?" Zhi asked, his gaze going to Ivan's shakings hands.

"I'm not agreeing to anything" Ivan grunted, "You acknowledge that I am not completely mentally stable, but then again you've known that ever since we met"

"I think we've all acknowledged you're not right in the head," Zhi sniggered, "Just taking one look at you, we can see that!"

Ivan shrugged, though his eyes darkened, "I have no time to deal with you" he said curtly, "please refrain from picking fights with my prisoners"

"Need to take your pills?" Zhi asked, Ivan pausing, "or are you running away?"

"I actually stopped taking pills" Ivan said, "they no longer help me" he glanced at Zhi, "I will fight you when Yao allows me to, until then don't get killed"

"Oh, are you going to let Yao-Yao control everything you do now?"

"No" Ivan said, "I'm letting YAO do what he wants. If ordering me around makes him happy, then I'll let him control me for a while" he tapped his fingers idly against his leg, "Now, if you excuse me, I have work to do" with that he left, the room falling into silence.

"Whatever, like I care," Zhi snorted, turning back to the kitchen.

"Aw, I wanted to see a fight," Alfred pouted, cramming down another granola bar.

"Then find a fight on the telly" Arthur said, finishing his snacks.

"S' not as good as the real thing," Alfred mumbled.

"Well then you're out of luck" Arthur mumbled, throwing away the wrappers. Alfred pouted up at him, Arthur ignoring him as he sat back down.

"That won't work on me," he said coldly. Alfred just continued pouting, putting full power on it and adding puppy dog eyes.

"I-it's still not gonna work," Arthur said, fidgeting. Alfred stopped, his gaze locked on something else. Arthur turned and saw Juan glaring at them.

"What are you doing here?" Alfred growled.

"Just came to see how the idiots are doing" Juan shrugged lazily; "Don't need to be so defensive."

"You don't need to be here," Alfred sneered back.

"Sure I do," Juan said, waving his hands around the room, "I got some friends in here" as if on cue, several prisoners surrounded them.

"They're still pissed off from the beating they got" Juan continued, smiling when he saw fear in their eyes. "I'm still pissed about it too,"

"Yeah?" Alfred said, counting all the pissed off prisoners, "can't get enough beatings?"

"It's your turn to get beat," a man hissed.

"We got beat before" Arthur said, "you all just got beat more"

"Shut up, fag," another man snarled.

"I prefer the insult queer" Arthur mumbled, getting a laugh from Alfred.

"What about diva?" Alfred asked, "It sounds better"

"Diva works for Mr. Feliks" Tino laughed.

"True," Arthur chuckled, "Anything sounds better than fag."

"We're not kidding around" one man roared, throwing a plate at them. Alfred and Arthur dodged, sadly Tino didn't. He yipped as the plate hit the back of his head, his hands covering the spot. Everyone gave an audible gasp, seeing as how Berwald roared. The Swede stomped towards the men, grabbing the plate thrower and smashing his head against the table. Another man tried to drag Berwald off him, but he only got thrown back. Berwald turned, his eyes flaring. All the men took a step back, whatever confidence they had disappearing for a second. Then two more charged, tackling Berwald, letting the one beneath him escape. Berwald grabbed the two, crashing their skulls together. The sound of their skulls colliding and possibly cracking echoed, Berwald releasing them and watching as they fell.

"Go away, all 'f you," he growled, turning back to Tino. He stared at Tino, worry showing on his normally stoic face. He moved Tino's hand away, touching the spot. Tino winced, but murmured that he was okay.

"You're bleedin'" Berwald told him, "C'mon; I'm takin' you ta the infirm'ry." Tino was going to protest, but with the worried look Berwald was giving him the words died in his throat.

"I-if that will make you feel better" he said. Berwald nodded, shoving men out of the way. The group followed them, partly because they were worried and partly because they didn't want to fight. They reached the clinic, Berwald rapping on the door. Eli opened the door, tilting her head.

"Hello regulars" she said, looking surprised when she saw Tino.

"My my this is new" she murmured, checking his head, "let me clean and bandage it real quick" she returned minutes later, carefully wiping off the excess blood and wrapping gauze around Tino's head.

"All done" she smiled, "unless you want some pain pills"

"I'm fine" Tino smiled, "thank you"

"No need to thank me, it's my job!" Eli said, laughing, "Now, go get some rest."

"What's with all these snack pictures?" Arthur asked Eli, looking at her desk that was filled with food magazines.

"Lillie and I were looking at those" Eli said, "she just left with Roderich to get me some ice cream and food" she sighed, "You prisoners aren't the only ones that have to eat that garbage."

"Ice cream" Mathew and Alfred said at the same time, both drooling slightly. Eli laughed at their expressions.

"I'm sure if you stick around, you'll get some too." Alfred happily sat down, dragging Arthur with him. Mathew did it less eagerly, Yong happily jumping on his lap. They waited, Berwald gently petting Tino's head

"Be careful" Lillie said holding the door open for Roderich, who was balancing three ice cream dishes and McDonalds.

"Lillie, if I was straight, I'd marry you," Alfred declared.

"But you're not, so no marriage proposals," Arthur scolded.

"Do I detect jealousy, Artie?"

"It's called annoyance" Arthur said, accepting some fries from Lillie.

"Whatever you want to call it" Alfred smiled, licking off some ketchup on Arthur's cheek, "But it sounds like jealousy," he gave Arthur a chaste kiss.

"Now you're just trying to make a mountain out of a molehill," Arthur chuckled, kissing back.

"Never understood that saying" Alfred grinned, taking the container of fries from Lillie. Arthur shook his head in disbelief.

"Did you really have to order so much?" Roderich asked, eating his sundae.

"Shut up you know I get like this around this time" Eli snapped, finishing her burger. Roderich was about to retort, before the door slammed open.

"I can't believe you guys are holding out on me!" Gilbert hissed, stomping inside.

"I can't believe you have the audacity to just barge in here!" Elizaveta snapped at him.

"Here we go" Roderich sighed.

"What? I'm just gonna stand around out there and starve?" Gilbert shouted back.

"You officers can easily get out and get food" Eli yelled.

"We can't anymore woman" Gil hissed, "those stupid bosses won't let us leave"

"Oh, don't give me that shit; I know if you really wanted out, you could go!" Eli snarled.

"Hey I don't want to lose my job" Gilbert grumbled, distracted when Lillie gave him her burger.

"Please stop yelling" she mumbled, walking back to her seat and grabbing her banana split.

"Yes, please do," Roderich agreed, handing Eli an ice cream pop. Eli took the pop, fuming silently. Gilbert frowned, but ate the burger silently.

"You've had food, now get out," Eli growled as soon as Gilbert took his last bite. Gilbert glared at her, mumbling something in German as he took her shake and ran off.

"You fucking bastard!" Eli bellowed as the door slammed shut. She was about to run after him, when Roderich pulled her back.

"Don't play his game Eli" he said sternly, planting a tiny kiss on her cheek.

"I know, Roddy," she pouted.

"Then sit back down" Roderich ordered, turning her around and pushing her away from the door.

"Fine, fine," Eli said smoothly, sitting down with a huff.

"I don't think so" Tino mumbled, answering something Berwald whispered to him.

"Please?" Berwald pleaded.

"No" Tino said angrily, "if you go to the computer lab, you won't leave for the rest of the week" he sighed. "And I need someone to take care of me."

"jus' and hour" Berwald grunted, "promise"

"No," Tino repeated firmly, "Bear, stop worrying about it so much."

Berwald looked like he wanted to protest, but stayed silent. He pressed a kiss to Tino's temple, laying down and dragging him down as well.

"If you want to sleep then let's go to our cell" Tino whined, trying to wiggle out of the Swede's grasp.

"Okay, but 're you well 'nough?" Berwald asked him.

"I'm well enough to sleep" Tino mumbled, blushing when Berwald sat up, carrying him bridal style and leaving the infirmary.

"So what happened to him?" Eli asked.

"Those men that...wanted to fight Vash" Arthur started, glancing at Lillie for a moment, "they wanted revenge...since we beat them up"

"Then one threw a plate and hit Tino in the head" Alfred finished, stealing some of his brother's fries, "So we came here," he added.

"Well, I don't mind company" Eli mumbled, "stay as long as you want, but if you annoy me I'm kicking you out"

"Everyone annoys you when you're on your period," Roderich laughed.

"Go home now Roddy" Eli said with a smile, Roderich flinching and nodding.

"Call me when you want something" he said as he left, Eli continued to smile, finishing her ice cream.

"Son of a bitch," she spat as soon as she was done.

"Do you want another Midol?" Lillie asked, grabbing the trash and throwing it away.

"One pill won't do anything; I'm going to need the whole fucking bottle," Eli muttered darkly.

"I can give you two or three pills" Lillie said. Eli sighed dramatically.

"Yeah, sure."

"I think we should leave," Alfred whispered to Arthur, "I don't want to get bitched at."

"I'll feel sorry to leave Lillie" Arthur whispered back, watching as the girl handed Eli the pills.

"Dude she's a girl, they can, I don't know, complain about their periods or whatever it is girls do."

"I really want some beer right about now" Eli grumbled, glaring at Alfred, who flinched.

"It's bad to take alcohol with pills" Lillie said, looking a bit scared.

"Bah, that's only for narcotics, like Percocet," Eli snapped.

"Whatever you say" Lillie mumbled, fumbling with her shirt.

"Please Artie, let's leave, Mattie and Yong will stay-"

"You guys aren't leaving unless you bring me beer" Eli roared, slamming her soda cup.

"There isn't any beer here!" Alfred protested.

"Fuck you!" Eli yelled, Lillie patting her back.

"Maybe we should leave, Eli, you're not in the best of moods-" Arthur said, stopping when Eli threw a pen at his direction.

"Do you want me to call Roderich and tell him to bring beer?" Lillie asked Eli, grabbing the pmsing woman's cell phone.

"He better get here fast," Eli huffed, glaring at Alfred and Arthur. They stayed there in awkward silence, Eli glaring at the men, who really just wanted to leave. After what seemed an eternity Roderich opened the door, carrying a 12-pack of beer, behind him was a silent Vash.

"Now, will you quit holding everyone hostage?" Roderich asked her. Eli glared at him, grabbing a beer. Vash grabbed for one also, oblivious to the daggers Eli was throwing him.

"I found him staring at a wall" Roderich said, pointing to Vash, "he followed me when he saw the beer. I've never seen him so quiet."

"Vash" Lillie said quietly, Vash looking up at her, "how much did you drink?" Vash just stared at her, looking at the beer in his hand for a second.

"Are you drunk?" Lillie asked, Vash answering her with a pat in the head.

"I 'unno wot yer talkin' 'bout," he slurred.

"Your breath reeks of beer" Lillie said, taking the beer from Vash.

"I only ha' three" Vash grunted, wrapping and arm around her neck and putting all his weight on her to get the beer back.

"Sounds more like ten," Lillie mumbled, giving in and handing the can back to Vash, "What are you staring at?"

"...Yer really purty," he blurted out. Lillie blushed, Vash smiling while drinking his beer. "Like...really really purty."at that moment the others were laughing, Vash not even pay them attention.

"you're saying weird things" Lillie stuttered.

"I'm sayin' true thin's!" Vash continued to babble, "I...always thought yu were purty!"

"Y-you're scaring me," Lillie squeaked. Vash frowned, gently hugging the girl.

"sorry" he mumbled, "I guess when I 'ave too mu'h ta drink I 'ave word-vomit an' I really wanna kiss you can I kiss you?" he said in a rush.

"I-I, what?" Lillie asked incredulously, the room had gone silent.

"Um, Okay. I'm gunna kiss ya now so yeah-"

Roderich hit the drunk man's head, "you do not kiss a lady while drunk" he hissed, "you do it sober"

"But I can't do it sober! I dun 'ave the courage!" Vash protested. Roderich glared at him.

"So you're saying you turned into your dad?" Roderich asked. Vash stared at him, cross-eyed.

"Dun you compare me to him,"

Roderich said nothing, just glared at Vash. He then stood and dragged Vash away from Lillie, Vash giving a small sound of protest.

"Come on" Roderich grunted, "you're going to your cell"

"B-but I 'aven't gotten a kiss yet!" Vash wailed, "Dun take me away, I wan' ta live!"

"How is going to your cell dying?" Alfred asked, once the two men left.

"Rod's gonna yell at him" Eli said lazily, "He doesn't like yelling, but when he does, he likes it to be private" she took a swig of beer, "Are you alright, Lillie?"

"Yeah" Lillie mumbled, her face still red, "D-did he really mean what he said?"

"hmm..." Eli mumbled," yeah I think he was gonna kiss you"

"B-but why?"

"Because he cares about you," Eli said, wrapping a comforting arm around the girl's shoulders. Lillie didn't say anything, just stared at the floor.

"Yeah..." Alfred mumbled, "This looks like a girl moment...we should probably leave..." he stood and pulled Arthur up, Yong Soo and Matthew standing as well. They carefully walked out, looking for any flying objects. Once they left, the four started walking, not sure what to do.

"They might still be lurking in the cafeteria, so I don't think we should go in there," Matthew suggested.

"And going outside might not be safe" Arthur mumbled, "So...I guess, we have to go to our cells."

"The safest place I can think of" Alfred nodded, saying goodbye to Yong and Mathew when they turned to their cell.

"Alfred, stand still, there's dried ice cream on you," Arthur said, stopping and swiping his thumb across the corner of Alfred's mouth.

"Just lick it off" Alfred muttered, grabbing Arthur's hand. Arthur gave him a questioning look before doing just that.

"It's vanilla," Alfred grinned, kissing Arthur deeply.

"I know, I tasted it," Arthur murmured when they broke apart.

"Was it good?" Alfred asked continuing to kiss Arthur.

"It was kind of sweet," Arthur smiled, "So, yes, I suppose it was." he kissed Alfred, humming. Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist, opening his mouth when Arthur asked for entrance. They broke apart a few seconds later, gasping for air.

"But it doesn't taste as good as you," Arthur whispered.

"Arthur tastes better than ice cream too" Alfred chuckled. Arthur smirked, hands resting loosely around Alfred's neck. He leaned forward, nibbling on the other's ear. Alfred shivered, tightening his grip on Arthur.

"Don't act so nervous, poppet," Arthur drawled.

"I'm not nervous" Alfred pouted

"So cute," Arthur grinned. Alfred blushed, picking Arthur up. Arthur tightened his grip on Alfred's neck, Alfred beginning to move towards their cell. Arthur continued his attack on Alfred's ear, trailing down to his neck. Alfred opened the cell, putting Arthur down to close and block the cell. Arthur grinned, moving behind Alfred and quickly moving his hands under the man's shirt.

"You're warm," he commented, hands roaming. Alfred went rigid, his breathing turning into light pants. Arthur just continued teasing, one hand going up to tweak a nipple while the other gently outlined Alfred's abs. He bit down on Alfred's collarbone, enjoying the sharp intake of breath Alfred gave.

"So sensitive," Arthur chuckled, kissing the bite. Alfred bit his lip, debating whether to move or let Arthur continue.

"Hey, turn and face me." Alfred obeyed, turning in place and looking at Arthur lustfully. Arthur smiled, kissing him and tugging off his shirt. Alfred moaned into the kiss, helping Arthur with removing each other's clothes. Arthur ground their hips together, Alfred mewled from the contact. They blindly made their way to the bed, Alfred gently pushing Arthur down, his hand splayed across his chest. Arthur purred as Alfred bite and sucked on his neck, his own hand going down and palming Alfred's groin. Alfred moaned against Arthur's neck, grinding against Arthur's hand. Arthur smirked, stroking Alfred's growing erection. He carefully moved them around, Alfred now lying on his back and Arthur hovering on top of him. Alfred moaned as Arthur continued stroking, arching his back when the Brit latched himself onto one of his nipples.

"F-Fuck," Alfred gasped.

"Fuck what?" Arthur asked innocently. Alfred gave a strangled cry, going rigid as he came.

"That was fast," Arthur commented, licking the cum from his hand, "But I didn't get to have any fun." Alfred groaned, shivering when Arthur went to lick the mess on his chest.

"Even this tastes like ice cream, you're eating too much of it."

"I-I didn't eat t-that much" Alfred stuttered, sitting up. Arthur laughed, straddling Alfred and crashing their lips together. He swiped at Alfred's bottom lip, Alfred opening his mouth eagerly. They fought for dominance, Alfred getting distracted when Arthur started stroking him again.

"Again?" Alfred asked when they broke apart, Arthur grinning.

"I want my fun" Arthur breathed, positioning his entrance on top of Alfred's hardening penis. He moaned as he pushed his hips down, sheathing himself. Arthur began moving slowly, grabbing Alfred's shoulders to balance himself. Alfred groaned, thrusting up to meet Arthur.

"you're so tight" Alfred groaned, Arthur moaning in his ear.

"Ngh, Al, harder," Arthur moaned.

Alfred obeyed, grabbing Arthur's hips and thrusting in harder. Arthur screamed, gripping Alfred's shoulders.

"Did it hurt?" Alfred asked, kissing Arthur.

"N-no" Arthur panted, "k-keep going"

Alfred nodded, pounding into him. His hand reached forward, stroking Arthur's neglected erection. Arthur gave a low moan, wrapping his arms around Alfred tightly. Alfred gripped Arthur's hips, holding him in place as he came for the second time. He continued to stroke Arthur, the Brit arching his back as he too came. He collapsed on top of Alfred, panting. Alfred tiredly pulled out, laying Arthur down as he got up to clean himself. Arthur curled into a ball, watching. Once Alfred got cleaned, he put some boxers on and snuggled close to Arthur.

"Love you" Alfred whispered, kissing Arthur's forehead.

"Love you too," Arthur breathed, using Alfred's arm as a pillow. The two fell asleep, waking up when an officer banged on their cell, yelling.

"Dinner" Alfred started to stand, only to feel Arthur wrap his arms around him.

"Come on Artie dinner" Alfred smiled, kissing the Brit. Arthur whined, hugging Alfred tighter.

"Do we have to?" he whined.

"We have to eat" Alfred chuckled, "come one Artie, get dressed" Arthur continued to whine, getting up and getting dressed with Alfred.

"You're acting like a kid," he chuckled, entwining their hands.

Arthur glared at him, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "I was comfortable," he answered, yawning.

"You can get comfortable again once we're done eating" Alfred purred. Arthur shrugged, opening the doors to the cafeteria. They grabbed their food and sat down with Yong and Matthew, Berwald, Tino, and Vash absent. They ate silently, eating the food that was better than the breakfast. They kept their alert up, knowing that the men were still wanting to fight. Yao and Ivan entered the room, Yao glaring at the Russian who was carrying a collar.

"I have to follow the rules Yao" Ivan mumbled, looking tired.

"It's my brother" Yao hissed, "You never follow the rules, why have you just now decided to follow them?"

"Because they are threatening my job" Ivan sighed, "it'll just be for two weeks"

"I can't believe you're going to put a collar on my brother! Have you no shame? Do you know how degraded he'll feel?"

"Would you rather me put him isolation like my bosses wanted?" Ivan asked, "at least with this he'll be able to walk around"

"It'll do nothing but make him a laughingstock!" Yao fumed.

"This is the best compromise I could make Yao" Ivan said, hugging the man. Yao continued to glare at Ivan, showing that he still hated it. Ivan sighed, walking over to Yong, who was staring at the collar.

"Stand up" Ivan ordered, Yong gave him an apprehensive glance.

"Why?"

"Just do it" Ivan snapped, "...please" he added a bit kinder. Yong obeyed, staring nervously at the collar. Ivan put the collar on Yong, making sure it was properly locked and functional.

"You will wear this for two weeks" Ivan said, "you are allowed to venture out in the yard, but if you try to escape again...this collar will electrocute you. Do you understand?" Yong nodded, glancing over to Yao, who was frowning. Yong sat back down, tugging on the collar. Ivan and Yao left, Yao smacking Ivan's arm away when he tried to wrap it around his waist,

"Tough" Alfred said, watching as Yong continued to tug on the collar, "At least it's only for two weeks, dude."

Yong nodded, leaving the collar alone.

"It'll be okay," Matthew said, patting his shoulder.

"Just think, better than isolation," Arthur said, throwing his plate away. Yong Soo nodded.

"It kind of itches." he mumbled, finishing his food, "Yong doesn't like it."

"Scratch it then" Arthur mumbled.

"Yong's fingers too big," he whined.

"We'll get a pencil in a little bit, okay?" Mattie offered.

"Okay" Yong smiled, hugging Mathew. Matthew blushed, smiling at Yong's affection.

"You really want to go back to sleep" Alfred laughed. Arthur had rested his head on Alfred's shoulder.

"Shut up I'm tired" Arthur grumbled.

"Not my fault," Alfred chuckled. Arthur glared at him, standing up and tugging Alfred's arm.

"C'mon I want to sleep" he whined. Alfred laughed harder than ever, before picking Arthur up and carrying him bridal style. Arthur yawned, wrapping his arms around Alfred's neck and resting his head on Alfred's chest.

"Why are you so tired, anyway?" Alfred asked him.

"Don't know" Arthur mumbled, "just tired" he could feel Alfred's rumbling laughter.

"I think it's cute."

"Say cute one more time and I'm punching you in the throat"

"No need to get violent," Alfred pouted. Arthur grunted, feeling Alfred kick open the cell door. Alfred placed Arthur in bed, blocking the door and jumping into bed. Arthur immediately snuggled up to him, positioning like before and falling back to sleep. Alfred smiled at him, before falling asleep as well.

* * *

**Please review~**


	29. Chapter 29

**I don't own Hetalia**

**WARNING: chapter contains swissliech, don't like please skim through or don't read.**

**thank you**

* * *

The next morning, Arthur woke up groggily, Alfred splayed out and snoring. He sat up, scratching his messy hair.

"I wonder what time it is," he wondered aloud. He looked at the small window, seeing the sun high in the air.

"...Hey Alfred" Arthur said, gently patting Alfred's chest, "I think we missed breakfast"

"Like we would eat it anyway," Alfred groaned. He pulled Arthur to him, "Let's go back to sleep."

"Sleeping all day will make you sick" Arthur laughed, laying back down and running his fingers through Alfred's hair.

"Just like the food will," Alfred sighed, "Besides, I'd rather have this than that food."

"Maybe Berwald took some snacks from the kitchen again" Arthur said, planting small kisses on Alfred's cheeks.

"With Zhi in there, I doubt it," Alfred mumbled, Arthur still kissing his face.

"You really don't want to get up" Arthur teased, giving up and resting his head on Alfred's chest.

"Nope." Alfred replied, arms loosely tied around Arthur's back. They heard a knock on the door, Arthur getting up to unblock it.

"...Vash?" he said, surprised.

"I need to ask you something" Vash said weakly, gripping his head.

"What is it?" Arthur asked softly, letting Vash enter.

"...what did I do yesterday?" the man asked, Alfred grinning.

"Well, we don't know much...you followed Roderich when you saw him with beer..." Arthur mumbled, sitting down on the bed.

"You called Lillie 'purty'" Alfred sniggered, Vash's face bursting into a deep red blush.

"You tried to kiss her" Arthur continued, "Roderich stopped you and took you away...that's all I know mate"

Vash looked horrified. "She probably hates me."

"She looked confused when we left" Alfred said, "I don't think she'll hate you"

"I can't face her, oh my God I can't face her-" Vash babbled.

"You gotta" Alfred said, sitting up, "you'll just make her more confused if you run away"

"I can't-what must she think of me-"

"She'll probably think you were just saying drunken talk" Arthur interrupted, "Plus with Eli, she might finally understand your feelings"

"She's not supposed to understand, I don't want her to know!"

"So you just want her to make a life with someone else?" Arthur asked, "Like that Josh fellow?"

"There is no life with me" Vash sighed, "I'm still amazed she's stuck by me all these years..."

"Dude, that's because she's completely devoted to you."

"Because she sees me as her brother" Vash snapped, "she still calls me that from time to time"

"That could be out of habit, why don't you ask her?" Arthur said.

"I am not asking anything" Vash said, his blush returning.

"Fine, if you want to live a lie, go ahead, no one's stopping you," Alfred snapped. Vash looked away, his shoulders sagging. He then stood to leave, giving them a nod and opening the cell door.

"Ah" they heard Lillie's quiet voice gasp, Vash freezing in place. She was there, her hand in a frozen motion of knocking, staring up at him. She smiled nervously at him.

"I-I was looking for you, to tell you something-"

Vash didn't let her finish, shoving past her and sprinting away.

"Wait! Come back!" Lillie called after him, "W-what happened?"

"Nothing lass" Arthur said, "He's just..."

"Confused," Alfred finished. Lillie looked sad, gripping the basket in her hand.

"What do you have there?" Arthur asked, peeking into the basket.

"Roderich and I made pies yesterday" Lillie said, "pies make Eli happy...and we made too many...so he told me to share" she stared down at the floor, "Would you guys like one?"

"We haven't eaten" Alfred said, getting up and looking at the pies, "why don't we find the others and have a feast?"

"Ah, okay," Lillie mumbled, "Were would everybody be?"

"Let's check the yard" Arthur said, "if not there...well... they'll be around" they walked to the yard, Arthur being a gentleman and carrying the basket of pies. They found the group, Ivan and Mathew watching as Yao and Yong sparred, Tino drawing in his new sketchbook and Berwald fumbling with a Rubik cube.

"We have food," Alfred declared. Yong cheered, Yao using the distraction to pin him on the ground.

"You need to learn to not be distracted," he scolded.

"But food" Yong whined, his stomach growling. Yao shook his head, removing himself from Yong and letting the man run off to get pie. He followed, slowly walking up the bleachers. He sat next to Ivan, accepting the slice of pie Lillie handed him.

"Pie" Yong sighed, stuffing the entire slice in his mouth.

"Good" Berwald said, taking another slice.

"Thank you" Lillie mumbled, giving them a small smile.

"Dude you're like a master at cooking," Alfred exclaimed,

"No" Lillie blushed, "Roderich's teaching me, he mostly does all the work though"

"Never thought he'd be a baker," Arthur said.

"He has a lot of free time" Lillie mumbled," he makes breakfast and dinner most of the time too"

"How did breakfast go anyways?" Alfred asked the group, who were happily eating pie.

"Su-san tried to get edible food again" Tino mumbled, "but Mr. Zhi kicked

Him out before he could get anything, and we've been out here ever since."

"Yong and Yao were sparring only for a bit" Mathew said, watching as Yong ate his fourth slice of pie, "Don't stuff yourself, Yong," he mumbled.

"You're not going to eat?" Yao asked Ivan, who was just sitting there.

"I don't really like pie" Ivan said.

"Don't lie, your appetites been off for days. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing you need to worry about" Ivan said, "I just haven't been hungry"

"There has to be a reason," Yao argued.

"It's just a side effect from the loss of the pills" Ivan said, patting his head. Yao scowled at him

"That's a lie and you know it."

"I really just don't feel like eating" Ivan sighed, "it's nothing"

Yao frowned. "Talk about it later?"

"Da, if you want" Ivan smiled, looking over at his watch. He stood. "I have business to attend to." he gave Yao a small hug, walking off quickly.

"What business?" Yao called after him. Ivan didn't answer, just waved goodbye. Yao shook his head. "I don't understand him sometimes."

"Yong stop tugging on the collar" Mathew scolded, Yong finishing his pie and tugging on the collar angrily.

"Yong wants it off," he whined.

"You've had it on for a day" Yao said, "you still have thirteen more days' aru"

"But Yong wants it off now," Yong grumbled. Yao petted Yong's head, looking apologetic.

"I know little one, just bear with it, okay?"

Yong pouted, tugging on the collar one more time before leaving it alone.

Yao smiled at him. "That's a good boy." Yong grinned, hugging his brother. Yao patted his shoulder.

"What's brother going to do today?" Yong asked, looking up at the man.

"Aiya" Yao sighed, "I'm not sure...I'll probably help Ivan with things..."

"Is that what you do every day?" Arthur asked, watching as Lillie saved a few slices of pie.

"Well two days ago Ivan took me to the mall..." Yao mumbled, "he bought me this giant stuffed panda...it's so cute," he smiled at the memory.

"What store has giant pandas?" Alfred asked.

"I can't remember what it's called" Yao said, "but it had so many cute animals...maybe he'll take me there again..." he sighed, "Oh, I'm probably boring you."

"No" Yong smiled, "Yong never gets bored when brother talks"

"How kind," Yao laughed.

"Hey, Yao-Yao!"

Yao flinched, frowning when Zhi hugged him. Yao quickly reacted, covering Zhi's ears with his hands so quickly, Zhi's eardrums popped. Zhi let out a yipe, releasing Yao.

"What was that for?" Zhi whined, massaging his ears. Yao quickly stood, jumping down the bleachers and running off.

"Dude, you need to leave him the fuck alone." Zhi ignored him, checking his ears for blood.

"I will not leave him alone until I get what I want."

"Brother no longer likes Zhi" Yong mumbled, "Zhi should leave brother alone"

"And Yong should learn to speak better English" Zhi shot back, Yong glaring at him. Zhi glared back, blinking when he noticed Lillie.

"The hell? What's a woman doing here?"

"Feeding us, seeing as you can't" Alfred shot back. Again, Zhi ignored him, looking at Lillie distastefully.

"I've heard of you, you're that girl that what's-his-face has the hots for." Zhi tilted his head, "some fly...ah who cares" he snorted, "what? One fly not enough for ya?"

"W-what do you mean?" Lillie squeaked.

"Well you're not with what's-his face, and is sitting here with a bunch of men" Zhi smiled coldly, "so my guess is that you're shacking up with them"

"No no no! V-Vash just isn't here right now, and-" Lillie said.

"What a little *whore,"* Zhi sneered.

"Stop it Zhi" Yong growled, "Leave Lillie alone"

"Who's stopping me?" Zhi rounded on him.

"You don't just call someone a whore!" Alfred snapped, Zhi rolling his eyes.

"I can if I want to, especially if they are one."

"Sorry, but do you see her doing ANYTHING that will make you call her that?" Arthur growled, Lillie had started crying.

"She's surrounded by men, all the time," Zhi said disdainfully.

"I didn't know that having guy friends was wrong for girls" Alfred hissed, Arthur trying to comfort Lillie.

"She's always with all of you; you'd think she'd have a home to go to."

"She visits" Berwald grunted, "she's visit'n friends"

"She visits an awful lot,"

"She's a part-time worker here too" Gilbert yelled, walking up the bleachers. "That's why she's here all the time," he reached them and clapped Zhi on the shoulder.

"I haven't seen her do anything other than be with them" Zhi grunted, watching as Gilbird flew from the German's head to where Lillie cried, distracting the girl.

"See, that's her job" Gilbert laughed, "It would be hell if these prisoners have nothing but male companions, Lillie's here to make sure they keep their gentleman ways"

Gilbird was singing to Lillie, the girl smiling at the adorable yellow fluff ball.

"And she helps out with Eli," he added.

"Which by the way is death threatening anyone who enters the clinic" Gilbert said to Lillie, "so, can you be a dear and help us tame that monster?" Lillie nodded, standing and going over to Gilbert.

"Are you sure it's not just you?"

"Tested it with throwing west, Francis, and Antonio in there" Gilbert laughed, "they came out terrified and with needles thrown at them"

Lillie giggled; "I guess I'll risk my life." she left, leaving the basket of pies,

"And Zhi, why don't you go and plan a thanksgiving feast or something?" Gilbert smiled, patting the chefs' shoulders.

"I have no orders from my boss's that say to make such a thing" Zhi growled, "So no, I will not."

"Wait, we're not having turkey?" Alfred said, looking shocked. Zhi looked annoyed at him.

"No, you are not," he answered coldly.

"But everyone has turkey on thanksgiving!" Alfred protested.

"Not you," Zhi smirked, "Flies don't deserve feasts."

"Okay I'm getting really pissed off" Alfred growled, "stops it with this flies shit"

"Why? When that's what you are?" Zhi retorted. Alfred raised his fist about to hit the man, only to have Arthur hold him back.

"Don't start a fight," he hissed.

"This asshole wants one" Alfred growled, "He's been begging for one since he got here."

"Yes, but you know that this man is as strong as Yao" Arthur hissed.

"Stronger than Yao," Zhi corrected.

"I'll believe that when I see it" Arthur growled, making Alfred sit back down.

"Well then why don't I show you?" Zhi growled, "Help me find Yao and I'll beat him easy"

"Why do you want to fight him so bad?" Arthur demanded.

"No reason, I can fight one of you, if you want to that badly"

"I'm not looking for a fight" Arthur sighed, shaking his head.

"Your...boyfriend there seemed to want one," Zhi sneered.

"Yes, and I stopped him" Arthur snapped, patting Alfred's head when Alfred growled. "I don't want him to; he's too pretty to have a black eye."

"I like handsome" Alfred grumbled, hugging Arthur, "pretty is for girls"

"Fine," Arthur laughed, "He's too handsome to have a black eye"

"Yong doesn't want to fight Zhi" Yong mumbled hugging Mathew, "too tired from sparring" Berwald stayed silent, glancing at Zhi for a minute before going back to the Rubix cube.

"This is m're interesting'" he grunted.

"Lame" Zhi sighed; "All of you are a bunch of wusses." he walked off, whistling some song.

"I swear I'm ganna beat his ass one day," Alfred growled.

"Have fun" Berwald said, close to solving the Rubix cube.

"You bet I will."

The group chatted a while longer, Arthur holding Lillie's forgotten basket of left over pie slices. Alfred wanted to have the remaining slices, Arthur smacking the hands away.

"They're probably for Vash" he grunted, "Not for a pig like you."

"So you're going to hold it until we find Vash?" Alfred asked.

"No, we're going to give it to Lillie, so she can give it to him."

"Vash will just run away from her" Alfred whined, "come on, the pies will just go to waste with him"

"I'm sure Eli would enjoy them too," Arthur said coldly. Alfred pouted, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"I know I'd enjoy them," he whined.

"For the love- fine, take a slice" Arthur said, handing him a slice. Alfred cheered, taking a slice and wolfing it down.

"Now come on, let's get these leftovers to Lillie before you start begging again"

"I will never stop begging," Alfred laughed, following Arthur down the bleachers. They speed walked towards the clinic, entering carefully. Lillie was there, Eli sleeping.

"You forgot this," Arthur whispered, holding the basket out. Lillie smiled, grabbing the basket.

"Thank you" she whispered, her smile disappearing slowly.

"What's wrong, lass?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know how I'm supposed to give him the pies" she said sadly.

"Why don't you wait in his cell?" Alfred offered.

"he'll run away" Lillie mumbled," I've already tried that."

"Wait till he's in there, then follow him, I've heard you've done that before."

Lillie blushed, almost dropping the basket, "n-no! I mean, I do sneak into bed sometimes in the morning b-but-" she stopped, covering her bright red face with her hands.

"But what?" Alfred asked.

"B-but nothing!" Lillie squeaked.

"Well how about this" Arthur said smiling, "go to Vash's cell and leave the pies there, maybe take a nap there if you need to talk to him"

"H-he probably won't go in there if he sees me," Lillie protested.

"Well then let's test this theory" Arthur said, Alfred nodding, "let's go and see if he's there, if he's not, then let's leave the pies there" he grabbed Lillie's hand dragging her out. They practically ran to Vash's cell, flinging the door open wide. Vash was there, sleeping. The three froze, afraid that they had woken up the grouch. Vash continued sleeping, twitching a bit. Lillie nervously entered to put the pies on his table, Alfred and Arthur keeping watch that Vash didn't wake. Vash continued snoring softly, lying on his stomach and hugging his pillow.

"Does he always sleep like this?" Alfred whispered to Lillie, who silently walked towards them.

"Only when he's in deep sleep" Lillie smiled, Vash roiling onto his back. He mumbled something in his sleep, scratching his bare chest.

"He looks so innocent when he's sleeping," Arthur commented. Lillie nodded, petting Vash gently. Vash twitched, sighing and nuzzling her hand.

"It's about the only time" Lillie whispered, watching as Vash shifted onto his side.

"I feel like grabbing a marker and drawing a mustache and other things on his face" Alfred mumbled, hugging Arthur.

"Control that inner child love" Arthur snorted.

"I don't wanna," Alfred pouted. They jumped as Vash groaned, sleepily opening his emerald eyes.

"G-go back to sleep" Lillie whispered, petting the half-asleep man. Vash stared at her, before shooting up out of the bed. Arthur and Alfred prepared themselves to possible grab Vash before he managed to escape, but ended up breaking into laughter. Vash fell on the ground, his blankets tied around his waist. He kicked furiously at the blankets, cursing. Alfred and Arthur grabbed him, throwing him back into bed.

"No way are you getting away, dude."

"You are going to have a nice talk with the lass" Arthur grunted, grabbing her hand and sitting her on the bed, "she saved you some pie and has her feelings hurt" he glared at Vash, daring him to move, "You need to tell her how you really feel, and same goes for you, Lillie."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Vash snarled. Lillie gently grabbed his arm, Vash jumping and blushing.

"Please don't run away," she begged. Vash looked away from her face, seeming to take deep breaths.

"I'll eat the pie" Vash said slowly, glaring at Arthur, "but I'm not talking about...that"

"That's not really a fair deal" Arthur smiled, Lillie nodding slowly.

"Then leave me alone" Vash sighed, "I'm not talking about it" Lillie frowned, moving so she was snuggly sitting next to Vash, the man trying to flinch away. Lillie huffed, grabbing his arm tighter and keeping him in place.

"I want to talk about it," she huffed.

"Well, I don't" Vash mumbled, trying to keep his gaze away from the girl but failing.

Lillie pouted, "It's always about you!" Vash looked like he was going to retort, but kept quiet.

"What?" Lillie asked, giving him her best glare.

"None of your business."

"'stop making such cute faces, or I'm going to tackle you'" Alfred said, imitating Vash's voice, "was it something like that?" Arthur snorted, covering his face with his hand. Alfred laughed, dodging the pillow Vash threw at him.

"Shut the fuck up," Vash snapped.

"Why?" Alfred asked, still laughing, "I'm just guessing on what you want to say"

"I-I didn't want to say that!"

"Then why are you stuttering?" Arthur asked, trying very hard not to laugh.

"None of your fucking business!"

"Fine" Arthur snorted, raising his hands in defeat, "continue your chat"

"We aren't having a chat!" Vash protested.

"Yes we are" Lillie mumbled under her breath, getting bored of their fight and resting her head on his shoulder. Vash started, leaning away from her. Lillie looked up at him, giving him a hurt look before sitting up.

"Big Br- Vash...how do you feel about me?"

Vash stared at her, sighing tiredly.

"...how a normal man should...I guess…" he mumbled, his cheeks reddening.

"How does a normal man feel?" Lillie asked.

"...can you guys, I don't know, leave?" Vash asked, tugging nervously on his pants. Alfred and Arthur shrugged, beginning to head for the door.

"If he runs off find us lass" Arthur said, closing the door behind him. Lillie poked Vash on his side, getting his attention.

"I don't know how to explain it okay?" Vash sighed, scratching his head.

"Try" Lillie said, staring at him expectedly.

"...it's..." Vash said nervously, "kind of...um...l-like..." he tugged on his pant legs nervously.

"Okay" he tried again, "I am a normal, straight man" Lillie gave a nod, "And I find you..." he tried to find the right word, "...um..." he scratched his head, Lillie staring at him patiently, waiting for his answer. Vash gave up, covering his face with his hands.

"You find me what?" Lillie pressed; she had never seen him so nervous.

"...challenging" Vash finally said nodding to himself, "yeah...that's a good word for it for it"

"Challenging? Seriously?! How about, I don't know, attractive?" Alfred called from the other side of the cell door.

"Go. Away," Vash called back. He looked over at Lillie, "And...I guess...that works too..." Lillie blushed.

"How am I challenging?" Lillie asked.

"Um...well" Vash pondered, "it's like...I don't know, it's like you're a puzzle I can't figure out" he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Like before" Vash said slowly, "you wanted me to be your brother, I thought the puzzle would be just that, siblings" Lillie nodded, "but then other things got involved, and you started asking to be friends...so the puzzle broke apart and I had to figure it out again. And now, now I don't know, what are you asking to be?" Lillie absorbed what Vash said, gently poking the man's chest.

"I...don't know what I want us to be" she answered truthfully, "I've never thought about asking for a…intimate relationship" Vash blushed but nodded anyways.

"But" Lillie continued, "That's because I thought of you as a protector. Like a brother should be right?" Vash nodded again, stopping her when she began to drawing imaginary shapes on his chest.

"now, I don't know how to feel" she finished, "I like being around you, but the way you act makes me confused," she looked at the ground, "I'm sorry." Vash gently grabbed her hand, getting her attention.

"I don't really like it when you apologize to me for something like this" he said, "if this confuses you so much, we can stay friends" he gently drew the hand towards his lips, testing her reaction. Lillie gave him a questioning look, but otherwise didn't shy away.

"But" Vash continued, kissing her fingers, "you have to stop being so damn innocent and clueless"

"What do you mean?" Lillie asked, absorbing the feel of his lips against her fingers.

"Idiot" Vash grunted, "you have no idea how you torture me"

"Huh?" Lillie asked.

"I am a grown straight man in prison" Vash said, "A hormonal man who has a girl he finds...attractive... that sneaks into his bed in the morning"

"What are you playing at?" Lillie mumbled. Vash quickly grabbed her waist, pushing her down on the bed. He moved so he was straddling her, pinning her arms on either side of her head. Lillie squeaked, surprised at his movements.

"I mean" Vash breathed, inching his face closer to hers, "that one day I won't be able to control myself, and might do something very bad" He got off her, sitting crossed legged on the bed. Lillie stayed where she was, staring at the ceiling.

"W-well, when that day comes...I'll be okay with it."

"How do you know?" Vash asked, staring down at her.

"I-I don't," Lillie admitted, "But, yeah."

"But..?" Vash asked.

"B-but if it's what you want..."

"I want a lot of things" Vash groaned, "that doesn't mean you should give them to me"

"But if it makes you happy, it's okay. I like making you happy." Vash snorted at that, climbing back on top of Lillie.

"You" he said, kissing her forehead, "are the weirdest girl I will ever meet"

"But you like it," Lillie giggled.

"I guess" Vash sighed, planting another kiss on her cheek. Lillie giggled again, smiling up at him. Vash gave her a small smile back, kissing her other cheek and rolling off.

"Vash?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad we talked."

"I'm not doing it again" Vash said, getting up to grab a shirt. Lillie watched him as he put the shirt on, grabbing a slice of pie and eating it. She offered him a slice, Vash taking it and sitting next to her.

"Roderich made it" Lillie said, eating her pie slice happily.

"Say that I won't eat it" Vash said humor in his voice.

"Wha-? But why?"

Vash smiled, eating his pie.

"I prefer eating things you make" he said.

"Well, I helped, so eat it." Lillie huffed. Vash gave a small chuckle, finishing his pie slice and grabbing another.

"You're ruining my dinner you know" he teased lightly, "I do have to eat what that chef makes"

"But you always complain about it."

"So does everyone else" Vash shrugged, "they eat it anyways"

"I don't like that chef," Lillie mumbled.

"Why?" Vash asked, giving her a sideways glance, "he do something to you?"

"No, but...he said...he said I'm a whore..." Vash instantly crushed the pie in his hand, the filling dripping between his fingers and on his pants.

"Where is he," he growled, "I'll kill the son of a bitch."

"No" Lillie said, holding Vash's clenched fists, "the others fought in my defense, and I don't want anyone getting hurt"

Vash glared at her, before sighing.

"Fine."

Lillie smiled, rewarding Vash with a small peck on the cheek. Vash flushed, glancing at the ground. Lillie found Vash's reaction amusing, giving him another peck. Vash's face flushed more, and he glanced at Lillie. Lillie stared at him, giving him an innocent look.

"Why're you blushing like that?" Vash didn't answer her, earning another peck.

"Stop" Vash said shakily.

"Tell me why you're blushing like that" Lillie pouted.

"J-just stop," Vash replied, voice still shaky. Lillie continued pouting but obliged, Vash sighing with both relief and disappointment.

"Um, Vash? When are you going to kiss me here?" Lillie pointed to her lips, Vash's heart feeling like it stopped.

"W-w-why do y-y-you ask?" he said weakly, Lillie smiling.

"You said you wanted to kiss me when you were drunk" she said, "and I was just wondering"

"W-well I was drunk then-I mean! It's not like I don't want to..." Lillie stared at him, wondering if Vash's face could get any redder. She giggled; she thought it was cute. Vash growled at her, grabbing her sides. Lillie immediately jumped, trying to escape his hold. Vash started punishing her, finding all her tickle spots.

"S-stop it!" she laughed, trying to wiggle away. Vash grunted, pulling all his weight on her so she couldn't escape. He continued tickling her, stopping when she was gasping for air.

"Don't laugh at me" he whispered in her ear, hands gripping her shoulders so she couldn't move. Lillie nodded, gasping. Vash noticed their position. She on her back and gasping, her struggle to escape caused her shirt to rise up, showing him her flat, smooth stomach. He very closely wrapped around her, anyone who would walk in would have thought they were in the midst of sex. His face turned maroon, and he rolled off of her as quick as he could.

"Sorry!" He choked out, "I-I didn't mean-"

"It's...okay" Lillie said breathlessly, sitting up. "It was just an accident" Vash refused to look at her, curling up into an embarrassed ball.

Lillie pried at his arms. "No, don't be embarrassed!" she cried, "I-I'm not..."

"No" Vash said, curling tighter. He really wasn't as embarrassed, but this the only position he could think of to hide something from her.

"Then look at me."

Vash lifted his head, still not removing himself from his curled position.

"You don't need to be embarrassed," she spoke softly. Vash took deep breaths, what he was hiding disappearing. He carefully uncurled himself, Lillie smiling and hugging him gently.

"Now that wasn't so hard," she smiled.

Vash didn't say anything, just loosely wrapped his arms around her. He lazily rested his head on her shoulder, breathing in her calming scent.

"You smell good," he sighed.

"And you smell like you" Lillie giggled, snuggling closer to him. Vash laughed with her, shivering when he felt Lillie's breasts press against his chest.

"We should probably see what's for dinner" he mumbled, staring at her neck

"Oh...alright," she said reluctantly. The two made no move to get up, Lillie sighing as she wiggled out of Vash's embrace. Vash frowned at the loss of warmth, following her out the cell. They saw no sign of Alfred or Arthur, shrugging and walking towards the kitchen. Lillie found his hand and entwined it with hers, Vash giving her hand a small squeeze. They opened the door to the cafeteria, seeing the place slightly crowded. Alfred, Arthur, and the others were at the usual table, staring at their food nervously. Vash and Lillie went to grab their own plate, dinner some sort of curry with rice. They sat at the table, Lillie next to Arthur. Arthur nudged her, giving her a look asking if everything went well. Lillie nodded, Arthur smiling and going back to debate if he should touch his food.

"Is this poisonous or something?" Vash asked, poking his food.

"We're not sure" Mathew mumbled, "one man took a bite and had to be rushed to the infirmary"

Yao and Ivan entered the kitchen, Yao taking a plate, Ivan following him but not taking a plate. Yao took a bite, immediately dropping the plate.

"Guess that means we're not eating," Alfred mumbled, shoving his plate away.

"It's spicy" Yong said, staring as Yao covered his mouth, Ivan looking worried. Yao rushed out of the room, Ivan rushing after him.

"Yeah definitely not eating" Alfred said, getting up and leaving the plate of food there. Everyone else followed, going out to the yard again. Alfred wormed his way between Arthur and Lillie, asking her in an undertone, "Did you kiss yet?"

Lillie shook her head, whispering to him, "not on the lips"

"Aww, why not? I thought that was the whole point of forcing you two together!"

Vash glared at him, grabbing Lillie's shoulder and moving her away from Alfred.

"Stop talking to the idiots" he hissed.

"Why?" Lillie asked, pouting.

"We're not idiots!" Alfred wailed behind them. Arthur laughed, kissing Alfred to make him feel better. Alfred continued to pout, hugging Arthur. Lillie looked at Vash, who was ignoring the two. She entwined their hands again, glancing back at Alfred and Arthur from time to time. The two smiled at her, copying her. Lillie smiled back, turning to face front again. The group walked around, finding an abandoned soccer ball. They laughed as they played a small match, Mathew, Yong, Alfred, and Arthur on one team and the others on another.

"Ready to get your ass kicked?" Alfred asked Vash, grinning.

Vash snorted, smiling back, "just don't cry when I beat you"

"Same goes for you," Alfred laughed. They started the game, Arthur kicking it off to Yong, who kicked it to Alfred. Alfred punted it to Matthew, only to have it intercepted by Berwald. Berwald ran with it for a while, before kicking it to Tino before Arthur got a chance to get the ball. He wailed it toward the goal, Vash blocking it and passing it to Tino. Tino ran, seeing his way blocked and kicking it to Lillie. Lillie squeezed between Matthew and Yong, kicking the ball towards the goal. Alfred tried to block it, but seemed to fall short, the ball passing him and entering the goal. Lillie and the rest of her team cheered, watching as Alfred threw the ball to Arthur. Arthur chest butted the ball, beginning to kick the ball towards the goal. Vash locked onto Arthur, rushing up to him. He evilly grabbed Arthur's shirt, pulling him back, causing Arthur to fall on his back, losing control.

"No fair" Arthur growled, Vash kicking the ball to Berwald.

"Hey, I play the street kid way" Vash said, running off to help his teammates.

"Cheater!" Alfred called from the goal. Vash flipped him the bird.

"If he wants to play dirty fine" Arthur called, Yong and Alfred grinning evilly. Arthur tore after Vash, shoving him out of the way and stealing the ball from under his feet. Vash grunted, running after Arthur. Arthur kicked the ball to Yong, Vash kicking it away from the Asian. Yong frowned, running after Vash and pantsing him. Alfred roared with laughter, falling on the ground. Vash cursed as he pulled his pants back on grabbing Yong who was also rolling in the floor laughing and pulling his shirt over his head.

"What is this? Strip soccer?" Alfred shouted.

"If it is then poor lass will miss out" Arthur shouted back, laughing as Yong took his shirt off and ran to get revenge on Vash. He latched onto the back of Vash's shirt, ripping it off.

"You little brat" Vash hissed, watching as Yong ran away to play soccer again. He looked down at his ruined shirt, before tearing after Yong again.

The game continued, everyone playing strip soccer. Lillie was left dressed, but the men happily lifted her in their arms to take the ball, putting her back gently and laughing with her. At first, everyone was afraid to touch Tino, but with a nod of Berwald they went for it. By the end all the men were in their boxers, except Berwald who managed to keep his pants. They sat together, tired from all the running and laughing. Lillie laughed with them, not at all embarrassed by the men walking around in their boxers. They watched as the sun went down, still laughing and joking around. After a while, Roderich and Gilbert walked towards them.

"Why are you all in your boxers?" Gilbert demanded.

"Strip soccer," Alfred said casually, "Too bad you couldn't join us."

"Lillie we have to head home" Roderich said, "say goodbye to your half-naked friends"

Lillie giggled standing and facing everyone. "See you tomorrow!"

"Bring food tomorrow" Alfred yelled, "Don't forget to give Vash a kiss!"

Lillie blushed, but went to give Vash a hug. Vash frowned at first, but soon returned the hug, blushing when the girl kissed his cheek.

"That's not what I meant," Alfred sang.

"Go to hell," Vash snapped. Alfred laughed, shaking his head. Lillie smiled at him, giving Vash another goodbye cheek kiss and running off with Roderich.

Vash rounded on Alfred, "I'll kill you!"

"Why?" Alfred asked, trying to find his clothes, "because I'm helping you two advance in the relationship?" he pulled his shirt on, "Dude, don't act so embarrassed all the time, it's like a major turn off." Vash glared at him, sighing and putting his pants on again.

"What's the point of it anyways?" Vash asked, "She can just find someone else, someone free"

"But she wants you," Alfred sighed dramatically.

"She didn't seem so against Josh either," Vash snarled back.

"Dude, don't you get it? She. Likes. _**You**_." Alfred said, grabbing Vash's shoulders and shaking him. "And you like her. So like, like each other together, if that makes any sense, cause it doesn't make any sense for you not to." Vash said nothing, just shook Alfred's arms off of him and looking down. He looked around at everyone, before taking off.

"Such a sad sight" Arthur sighed, hugging Alfred, "a man that thinks that women prefer free men"

"Yeah," Alfred agreed, "I'm surprised your 'girlfriends' haven't bothered you anymore."

"Oh they'll come around" Arthur grinned, "they usually come during the holidays"

"So they'll be here for Thanksgiving?" Alfred asked eagerly.

"I don't know" Arthur said, "They don't usually do...why are you so eager?"

"I liked them," Alfred said.

"All right then" Arthur said, picking up his clothes, and beginning to head inside, "we'll see if they come during thanksgiving, even if there's no thanksgiving feast"

"Maybe Lillie and Roderich will make us a feast," Alfred sang, wrapping his arm around Arthur's waist.

"And maybe Zhi will be a nice chap and allow that" Arthur grumbled.

"You never know!" Alfred pouted, Arthur shaking his head as he opened their cell door, "You need to be more optimistic, Artie."

"And you need to know that things won't come true just because you hope for it" Alfred continued to pout, blocking the door and snuggling closer to Arthur. They kissed goodnight, Arthur resting his head on Alfred's chest.

* * *

**please review**


	30. Chapter 30

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA**

**a/n: sorry about not posting. We're writing more than we can edit, and now we're not sure if we should continue the story. we're sorry to everyone, but this may be the last chapter and will be left we get a lot of reviews saying to continue we might post more, but who knows.**

* * *

The days passed, the group ignoring the food Zhi gave and happily eating anything Lillie brought. She apparently had a variety of food at her house. She brought from delicious treats to amazing sandwiches. The group engulfed the food, usually watching Yao train Yong for entertainment. Ivan sat with them, not really conversing or eating. Once Yao finished, and the two headed to eat their fill, Ivan would stay a few more minutes before saying goodbye to Yao, mumbling something about work. Lillie and Vash's relationship had slowly advanced, Lillie hugging him regularly and Vash allowing her to sit on his lap during her visits. They had not kissed on the lips from what Lillie whispered to Alfred. Vash pretty much ignored any rants Alfred shot at him.

"When are you even planning on kissing her?" Alfred asked, eating some cupcakes Lillie made.

"None of your business" Vash grunted, "will you just chill? Eli's on my case, Roderich keeps staring at me like an over protective dad, and the stupid German keeps teasing me about buying me condoms" he buried his head in his hands, "So I don't fucking need you on my ass too!"

"Eli gave me the talk yesterday" Lillie mumbled, licking her icing, "she was really descriptive"

"But you haven't even kissed yet! Why would she give you the talk?" Lillie shrugged, eating her cupcake. So the day went on, the group wasting time in the yard, then off in the rec room.

And soon thanksgiving came, no feast for anyone in the prison. Zhi had taken the day off, but apparently the bosses were paranoid and locked the cafeteria. That day everyone walked around hungry, Lillie apologizing to the group when she met up with them.

"The men in fancy suits took my basket of turkey sandwiches" she said, Vash holding her hand.

"It's quite alright lass, we expected it." Arthur sighed, dragging Alfred off the floor.

"My life is over, I'm ganna starve," Alfred wailed. Arthur patted his back, his stomach growling.

"No, you will not get an axe and break the door down" Tino said, Berwald frowning down at him.

"b' everyone's hungry" the swede argued.

"Break the door down and it'll cause more problems" Ivan said, Yao holding his hand, "I'm trying to get the men to leave, or at least smuggle some food, but those old men are fully aware" the group groaned hungrily, Yao hugging Yong who's stomach sounded like it was eating itself.

"I'm sorry little one," he soothed, "The world is a cruel place."

"Hungry" Yong cried, his stomach growling louder. Yao looked helplessly at him, turning to Ivan and hissing "Can't you do something?" Ivan looked at him thoughtfully, tapping his pipe on the floor.

"I can't do anything legally" Ivan said," but I don't see a reason why I can't take some prisoners on a field trip"

"A field trip? Where?" Alfred asked, perking his head up.

"Anywhere I want" Ivan said, "I just have to call the bus driver...and do it without the boss's finding out..." he strode towards the door, "I want you all by the main entrance in ten minutes!" Yao helped everyone get there, since the prisoners have never really been allowed to near the main entrance. It took them all ten minutes to get there, trying to be as sneaky as possible to not get Ivan in trouble. They waited inside for Ivan, eager for the field trip. Soon, the bus came rolling up, the doors sliding open to reveal the grinning driver. Yao quickly cuffed every prisoner and threw them out the prison, the prisoners climbing in the bus. Yong paused for a second, tugging on his collar. Ivan walked out of the bus with a key, removing Yong's collar quickly and throwing it in the trash.

"So where are we going?" Alfred demanded.

"Zoo" Ivan grinned, "That is okay with everyone, da?"

"Will they even let us in?" Arthur asked.

"I'll convince them" Ivan assured.

"I don't see anything wrong with the zoo" Alfred said, "Actually; I've never been to a zoo."

"Well then it's decided" Ivan grinned, "we'll go to the zoo, I heard that the nearby zoo is having a cultural fest, so there will be plenty of food"

"I love the zoo." Alfred declared. So the bus driver drove somewhat safely towards the zoo, the place hardly full due to it being thanksgiving. The few zoo-goers that were there gave them odd looks; they were still in their prisons clothes and handcuffed. Ivan left the group with Yao, going off to talk with the manager. After a while he came back, passing everyone tickets.

"We are allowed to see the animals and eat" Ivan said, handing each pair a map of the zoo, "but we are not allowed to mingle with the free people. They are going to put a few workers with guns around the zoo, so if anyone gets any bright ideas, you will get shot" he smiled and waved at them, "Have fun!"

The pairs separated quickly, looking at the map for a moment before rushing off to see the animals. Alfred and Arthur went to the bird exhibit first, entering the large bird house. They were amazed at all the colorful birds flying around, one actually landing on Alfred's head.

"It's so cute," Alfred gushed, whistling up at the bird. The bird curiously listened to Alfred's song, liking it and trying to copy him. Alfred laughed, repeating his song. The bird climbed down his head, stopping on his shoulder. Alfred continued to repeat the song, the bird soon learning the song and singing it. The other birds soon realized the new tune, pausing and listening to the song. Several more birds fluttered down onto Alfred, trying to get a better grip on the song. Soon Alfred was covered in birds, the remaining eager fluff balls flew onto Arthur, who was trying very hard not to laugh.

"I hope you know you're going to be covered in shit," Arthur remarked, a blue parakeet nuzzling under his chin.

"Hey so are you" Alfred laughed, whistling the song over and over. The birds sang happily, most of them flying away to teach their friends.

"Touché," Arthur grinned.

They watched as the birds flew gracefully around the bird cage and sang Alfred's song for a few minutes before heading out, looking at the map to see what other animals the zoo had.

"Man this zoo has everything" Alfred said, looking at all the animal stations.

"We can just walk around and look" Arthur said, pointing at a path, "If we just follow this path we can see a good portion of all the animals"

"Sounds like a plan," Alfred agreed. They walked along the path hand in hand, pausing every once in a while to look at the caged animals.

"Dude, the giraffes are next!" Alfred exclaimed, glancing at the map.

"I'm guessing you like giraffes," Arthur said, smiling.

"They're like my favorite animal," Alfred grinned, his eyes sparkling when he saw the tall yellow and brown animal. Arthur watched as Alfred stared at the giraffe, finding it cute.

"What's your favorite animal Artie?" Alfred asked, looking down at Arthur. Arthur stared at the giraffe, thinking.

"You'll laugh if I told you."

"No I won't! Promise," Alfred said, placing his arm over Arthur's shoulders.

"Rabbits" Arthur said lowly, Alfred almost not able to hear him.

"Rabbits, huh? That's cute," Alfred said. Arthur gave him a small glare, tugging Alfred to the next animal. Alfred grinned, kissing Arthur on the cheek. They watched as the lions lazed about, and laughed at an ostrich that was trying to peck its way out of its enclosure. They passed by Yao and Ivan at the panda exhibit, Yao staring dreamily at the white and black bear.

"What's next?" Alfred asked.

"Crocodiles," Arthur replied, "And hippos" they walked towards the exhibits, seeing Vash and Lillie looking at the hippos. Vash had wrapped his arms around her, a tough feat since his hands were still cuffed. She was talking to him, Vash seeming to reply, his head resting on her shoulder.

"Looks like they're on a date" Alfred grinned, watching as Vash, seemed to pull her closer.

"Technically they are" Arthur agreed, smiling when Alfred copied Vash. They watched them for a second, Lillie still talking to Vash, laughing at something Vash mumbled. Soon a kid ran straight at them, not looking at where he was going and crashing against Vash's side. Vash looked at him lazily, a bit annoyed. The kid rubbed his head, looking up at the two curiously. Vash lifted his arms to remove himself from the embrace, bending down a bit to help the kid up. Out of nowhere the boys' mother appeared, dragging the boy away from Vash. Vash looked at her, seeing the hate and fear in her eyes. He stepped back, Lillie going back under his arms.

"What's wrong with you?" the woman asked, more like shouted really, to Lillie, "how can you be hugging that monster?" Vash scowled at her, pulling Lillie closer.

"He's not a monster, he's a person, like you and me," Lillie said, "And p-please leave, we aren't supposed to be talking to you." the woman showed no sign of backing down, battering them with insults. Vash kept a level head, paying more attention to Lillie then at the angry woman.

"Jesus Christ lady, will you leave them alone?" Alfred asked, having enough of watching the crazed woman.

"You're not really setting a good example for your kid" Arthur agreed, looking down at the confused boy. The woman noticed the two standing there, and rounded on them.

"Oh, like you set a good example," she sneered, taking in their prison garb. Arthur looked down at his clothes, looking back at her with a humorous smile.

"I know we aren't as fashionable as you" he joked, "but I can tell you, acting like a crazed bitch is worse than us walking around, looking at these beautiful creatures"

The woman flared up, "Don't you dare call me a bitch." Arthur grinned at her, turning his attention back to Lillie, who was staring at the fight with slight sadness.

"Where were you guys headed?" Arthur asked, "We don't want to break the rules and get sent back right?"

"We're going to the petting zoo" Vash mumbled, "Lillie wanted to pet the goats"

"We'll join you then," Arthur said, smiling. They left, leaving the woman to death glare at their backs.

"So you like goats?" Alfred asked, watching as Lillie entwined her fingers with Vash's.

"I think they're adorable" Lillie said. They reached the petting zoo, the goats and other animals surrounding the fence when they saw newcomers. They entered the area, all the animals leaning against them for love.

"Jeez" Alfred huffed, gently kicking a goat out of the way, "they don't let anyone in"

"They just love attention" Lillie smiled, petting a goat, its weird eyes showing happiness.

"We might not get to stay long" Vash told her, "this place is filled with kids; we might face more crazy moms"

"Okay" Lillie said, playing with the goat's ears. Arthur looked around, ignoring all the needy barn animals. He frowned when he saw a familiar face.

"What's up?" Alfred asked, resting his head on Arthur's shoulders.

"Luck has caused me to see my brother" Arthur grumbled, petting a miniature horse that really wanted his attention. Alfred looked around, seeing the familiar ginger head of Patrick.

"Maybe he hasn't seen you yet," Alfred suggested, stumbling when a goat butted him under the knees. Arthur grunted, seeing another familiar face stare at him. He boy was about 16 or so, with blonde hair and bushy eyebrows just like him. His blue eyes continued to stare at him, confusion and shock clearly seen. The boy ran to Patrick, tugging on his sleeve and pointing at the Brit. Patrick looked in Arthur's direction, his calm features slowly turning from shock to anger. The boy that looked like Arthur ran to the others, small heads popping up and staring at Arthur.

"They saw me now" Arthur grumbled, watching as his siblings ran towards Patrick, who looked like he was denying them something. Patrick shook his head furiously, shouting when the other siblings ignored him and ran to Arthur. The animals moved away from Arthur when they saw the mob of kids running towards them, going to find someone else to get love from. Eight kids came running towards him, William and the one who notified them mixed in. they kept their distance, but the look in their faces showed that they were curious.

"Jeez your parents don't know how to stop" Vash said, "What, are they planning to birth an army?"

"I don't know" Arthur laughed. Alfred looked at them, curiosity burning in him.

"Been a while" Arthur said to them, "let's see if I remember everyone..." he began pointing, "there's William...and peter" he said as he pointed to the 16 year-old, "and...George, right?" Arthur asked, pointing to a ginger around 9 years old, who nodded. Arthur pointed at another boy, the spitting image of him around 12 years old.

"Drew?" Arthur asked, the boy frowning.

"I'm Jett" he snapped, pointing at another boy that resembled both him and Arthur, but with hair that seemed to be a mix of blonde and orange, "he's Drew"

"Touchy" Arthur smiled, staring at the remaining three, "and these I have never seen" two of them, looking like they were five and obviously twins stared at him, holding hands. The last one was a girl around three years of age.

"The twins are Harry and Sheldon" Patrick growled, picking up the girl, "This here's Sue; now what the hell are you doing here"

"We're on a field trip" Arthur said casually, "we aren't allowed to talk to free people, but I guess family is allowed" the twins yanked on Arthur's pants, mouths moving but no sound coming out.

"Where are your white boards and markers?" Patrick asked them; "if you lose them I'm not buying you another one" the boys looked at their hands, looking surprised that they were empty. They pointed at each other, seeming to blame each other and looking around the place. Sue wiggled in Patrick's grip, the man putting her down. She grabbed Harry and Sheldon's hands, guiding them to where they had left the stuff, a goat sniffing at it. The boys lifted their hands in a cheering motion, picking the white boards and markers up and running back to Arthur.

"Something wrong with them?" Arthur asked, "And where's dad and your mum?"

"Dad and mum went to England for vacation" Patrick grumbled, "the twins were born mute, and they use the white boards to talk to us"

"So you're taking care of the whole lot?" Arthur asked, incredulous.

"Obviously," Patrick replied sourly. The twins seemed to talk to each other, pointing to their hair then at Arthur. They grabbed his pants again, pointing at their hair.

"What?" Arthur asked, bending down, "I'm not good with charades" the twins grabbed his hair softly, their other hands grabbing their own hair.

"Stop it" Patrick snapped at them, the twin jumping and looking at him hurt.

"Same" Sue said in her baby voice, "they sayin' same" Arthur stared at her, before the realization hit him

"Oh! We do have the same hair don't we?" Arthur said, tugging on their blonde hair. The boys smiled, nodding.

"Hey stop it" Jett said to them, trying to pull them away from Arthur, "mum and dad are ganna get mad when they find out you're touchin' him" The twins shook their heads, staring at Arthur in awe.

"You going be a tattle tale and tell them?" Arthur asked, "Last I remember you brats followed me like ducklings whenever I was home and they weren't around" Jett flushed, sweeping Sheldon and Harry away.

"Oh fine" Arthur sighed, sticking his tongue out when Sue pinched his cheek. George grabbed her, the girl letting out a hurt scream. Out of shock George let her go, Sue snuggling closer to Arthur. Alfred smiled, picking up the girl and putting her on Arthur's shoulders.

"Sibling should be allowed to play together" he laughed, seeing how flustered and nervous Arthur was with all this. Sue giggled, using Arthur's hair as makeshift reins as she tried to steer him around.

"Ow hey not too hard" Arthur winced; making sure his movements didn't cause her to fall. Sue nodded, loosening her grip on his hair slightly.

"Give her back" peter said, "She's going to get in trouble" Arthur ignored him, tilting to the side so she could climb onto Alfred's shoulders.

"It looks like she's enjoying herself," Alfred grinned, Sue patting his head in happiness.

"Tell him to put her down" William said, unconsciously grabbing Arthur's arm.

"Why?" Arthur asked, William releasing him quickly. He shuffled his feet nervously.

"She might tell dad...we'd all be in trouble." Arthur thought about it, nodding his head at Alfred. Alfred pouted for a second; tilting so Arthur could grab the girl. He gently put her down, Sue whining and grabbing at Arthur.

"Sorry poppet" Arthur said, "I can't play with you anymore" Sue started crying, Will leading her away.

"Okay everyone" Patrick said, "We've seen enough of the zoo, let's get home before the little one cause more trouble" he gathered his siblings around him, glancing at Arthur. "Well, bye then."

"Goodbye," Arthur said smoothly. They watched as Patrick herded the kids away, the twins and Sue trying to wiggle out. The group stayed there for a while longer, the miniature horse seeming to fall in love with Vash. Vash ignored it, the animal huffing angrily and bumping its head against him. Vash just stayed there watching as Lillie petted all the goats. Soon they heard about the feast starting, the group dashing out of there and running towards the dining hall. The zoo had done an excellent job, having the longest table Alfred had ever seen willed with turkeys and other thanksgiving goodies, around that were foods from all over. Lillie helped all of them pile food on their plates, seeing as they could only grab the plate. Once each had a generous mountain of food, they headed towards a table where Ivan and the others were already stuffing themselves.

"Du', Eyhvan, Eyh 'ove oo," Alfred managed to say through a mouthful of food.

"We don't understand you" Vash said, munching on some turkey meat.

"...I think he asked if everyone had fun" Arthur said, Alfred shook his head, swallowing.

"I said, 'Dude, Ivan, I love you."

"That's flattering" Ivan smiled, "but I am with Yao, and you are with Arthur"

"Doesn't mean I can't love ya, dude!"

Arthur ate his food silently, ignoring the conversation. Everyone ate until they were trying to clutch their stomachs, groaning as they got up and headed towards the bus. Everyone filed in, Arthur in the back. That's when three little bodies grabbed his legs, making him loose his balance and fall face first on the cement.

"Bloody hell!" he groaned, sitting up. "How long have you lot been following me?" Sue laughed as she climbed onto Arthur's lap, the twins sticking their tongues out at him.

"Where's Patrick?" Arthur asked, flinching when Sue kissed his hurt nose. The three shrugged, climbing off of Arthur when he tried to get up. Arthur mumbled a slew of curse words, feeling Alfred help him up. He scowled down at the young children.

"Do you know how easy it would've been for someone to snatch you away?" he snapped, "I don't care if it's the Queen of fucking England, you _**do not-leave-your guardian**_," he took a breath, about to continue his rant, when Alfred grabbed his shoulder.

"The important thing is that they're safe, don't be so harsh, Artie. And hey, they seem like the only ones that like you." Arthur glared at him then sighed, looking down at the kids.

"Well don't just stand there" Arthur grumbled, "get in the bus before I drag you to the lost in found area" he herded them onto the bus, growling.

"What're we ganna do?" Alfred asked as they loaded on after them.

"I don't know" Arthur sighed, "I don't know how to contact the git..." the children all piled onto his lap. "I doubt he even knows they're missing."

"Well, it'll be weird taking them to the prison" Alfred said, "We can't really hide them from the old guys" he sighed as Sue suddenly fell asleep, "I guess I'll have to go find Pat."

"We have to leave now" Ivan said, hanging up his phone, "Kiku called, those three idiots are making an annoying mess"

"What do you suppose we do about these three?" Arthur asked, gesturing to the kids. Ivan stared thoughtfully down at them.

"We could go to the main desk and call your brother from the intercom." the twins gripped Arthur's shirt for dear life, showing great unhappiness with the idea.

"Lads, I know you don't like it, but I can't take you with me." Ivan left, going to call Patrick over the intercom. Apparently, the security men had seen the ginger ride off with the other sibling a few minutes ago, so now Arthur was stuck with them.

"Ah...just my luck," Arthur sighed, "You little brats." the twins grinned, snuggling onto Arthur's lap. Sue had rolled onto Alfred's lap, Alfred making sure she was nice and comfortable. Ivan told the bus driver to go, the ride was rather silent. The twins were enjoying the fact that Arthur was so similar to them, grabbing his hair and his face happily. Once they were done with that they jumped from seat to seat, exploring the others. They jumped to Lillie and Vash, Lillie smiling at them. Vash ignored them, growling when they grabbed his hair. Once the twins gained enough information on them, they jumped to the next one. They continued that, until they reached Yao and Ivan. They jumped onto Yao's lap, confusion written on their faces when they realized that Yao was a man. They furrowed their brows as they patted Yao's chest, looking up at his face then looking at his chest. Yao laughed, whispering something to them that caused them to make a sort of laughing gesture. They turned to Ivan, looking up at the big man curiously. They first grabbed his arm, Ivan going rigid. They ignored Ivan's behavior, one of them climbing onto his lap and standing up wobbly. He grabbed Ivan's white-blonde hair, petting it and grabbing his own hair. The one who stayed on Yao's lap shook his head, tugging on his own hair. The one on Ivan's lap nodded, going to examine Ivan's face. He stared into Ivan's violet eyes, looking at his twin and making a weird gesture. The twin nodded eagerly, standing up and leaning over to Ivan. The two stared at his eyes, almost mesmerized.

"They like you" Yao said, smiling.

"They're creepy" Ivan mumbled, covering his face with his scarf. The twins frowned, tugging the scarf away to stare into his eyes again, their faces reflected in the purple orbs. They made gestures to each other, smiling at Ivan.

"Go to your brother" Ivan grunted, "I can't handle kids" the twins pouted, climbing off of Ivan and running back to Arthur. The twins spent the rest of the ride staring out the window, talking to each other in their weird language about stuff they found interesting. Alfred laughed at their antics, pointing out things they missed as they rode along. Soon they reached the prison, the bus driver stopping right in front of the entrance nervously. Ivan and Yao left first, checking to see where the bosses were. The prisoners waited, Sue waking up and looking around. Yao came back, hurriedly shoving everyone out.

"Those idiots tied the bosses down and locked them up in a closet" Yao hissed, "everyone get to your cells and pretend you were sleeping or something aru" once everyone entered the building, Yao practically ripped the cuffs from their arms. Arthur grabbed the twins, running towards their cell, Alfred behind him carrying Sue. They quickly entered the cell, dropped the kids on the bed, and shoved the chest in front of the door.

"So...now what?" Alfred asked, getting into a staring contest with Sue.

"We wait until everything's calm" Arthur said, hearing loud noise down the hall. The two played with the kids, Alfred goofing off and making the kids laugh while Arthur kept an ear out for potential danger. The kids got his attention whenever they wanted something, to ask something or help using the toilet. They watched as the twins got into a very dramatic argument. It all started when Alfred kissed Arthur on the lips, the kids going berserk with the scene. It seemed that one of them was wondering why they did that, pointing out that both were male. The other argued that he didn't see anything wrong with it, kissing his brother's cheek. They went at it, one upset over what the other did and having the best debate a 5-year old mute boy could have. Sue stopped them after a while, going in-between them and pushing them away.

"Stop fightin'" she said, placing her hands on her hip. One of them, Arthur guessed was Sheldon, glared at her, lifting his hand and slapping her across the face. Arthur reacted quickly, grabbing his hand and smacking it roughly, Alfred going to stop Sue from crying before she alerted the bosses. Sheldon stared at his hand in shock, slowly registering the sharp pain.

"You do not ever hit girls" Arthur said coldly, grabbing Sheldon's face so the boy stared at him, "do you hear me?" Sheldon gave a weak nod, tears beginning to form. Arthur stared at him for a few seconds, making sure the boy understood and letting go of his face. He then grabbed the hand he smacked, giving it a gently kiss and then pulling the boy into a gentle hug.

"Do they not teach you manners?" Sheldon hugged him back, his shoulders shaking.

"It's alright poppet," Arthur soothed. He patted Sheldon's hair until the boy stopped crying, watching as the red face boy wiped the tears and mucus off with his shirt.

"You better apologize to the lass" Arthur said gently, getting a nod from the boy. He shuffled to Sue, who was clinging to Alfred's shirt. Sue stared at him, giving him the best glare she could form. Sheldon looked at her for a second, flinching and looking back to the ground. He gripped the end of his shirt, biting his lower lip nervously. He looked back at her, mouthing "I'm sorry" and running back to Arthur, hiding his face in Arthur's shirt. Harry watched curiously, seeming to understand and following his brother, hugging Arthur.

"You can be a great dad" Alfred teased, putting Sue down.

"Oh shut it," Arthur snapped.

"Why? Would you rather be the 'mom'?" Arthur sent him his most deadly glare, Alfred shrinking.

"y-you can't take a joke Artie" he whimpered, flinching when Arthur walked towards him.

"You need better jokes," Arthur growled, gritting his teeth.

"w-well I prefer these jokes" Alfred mumbled, looking up at Arthur as the man sat down on his lap.

"And those jokes piss me off" Arthur said coldly, biting Alfred neck roughly before going back to the kids.

"Dude, you made me bleed!" Alfred yelped.

"Good" Arthur huffed, Sue going back to sleep in his arms. Alfred pouted, watching as Arthur placed her on the spare bed. Arthur went back to Alfred, Alfred shivering as Arthur licked off the blood.

"There" Arthur said, kissing the bite, "now be quiet so the lass can sleep". Alfred pouted, Arthur going back to put Harry and Sheldon down. Once the three were tucked in and in deep sleep, Alfred carefully wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist, kissing the back of his neck lovingly.

"What is it?" Arthur asked his hand going up to pet Alfred's messy hair.

"Nothin'," Alfred whispered, humming against Arthur's neck.

"There has to be something," Arthur laughed, "Is it embarrassing?"

"It's nothing" Alfred mumbled, "Just...kids are adorable no?"

"I suppose they can be," Arthur said, "You act like a big kid yourself."

Alfred smiled childishly, pulling Arthur onto their bed. He moved them so Arthur was sitting on Alfred's lap, Arthur staring down at him curiously.

"What are you hinting at, git?" he asked. Alfred shrugged, pulling Arthur down for a kiss. Arthur allowed the kiss, but pulled back when he felt Alfred try to make it deeper.

"No" he said, pointing at the sleeping kids.

"We can if we're quiet," Alfred answered, grinning cheekily up at him.

"No" Arthur said again, "what if they wake up and see us?"

"They're young, they'll forget."

"You're terrible," Arthur sighed, gasping when Alfred pinched his nipple.

"I'm hormonal" Alfred grinned, removing Arthur's shirt.

"That too," Arthur said, rolling his eyes, "At the worst possible times."

Alfred chuckled, latching onto one of Arthur's nipples. Arthur gasped, hand going up to cover his mouth.

"What can I say, you turn me on," Alfred breathed, kissing down Arthur's stomach, "And it makes things more exciting."

"How the hell is this exciting?" Arthur gasped out, his body slowly giving in.

"Doin' these things when there a trio of sleeping babies," Alfred explained, "It's really kind of hot."

"It's wrong" Arthur whimpered, Alfred going up and attacking his neck.

"Which makes it so right," Alfred smirked. Arthur was about to protest some more, but his mind went blank once Alfred grinded against him, flipping them so Arthur was trapped underneath the hormonal American.

"Stop it, you complete arse!" Arthur hissed, his body arching towards Alfred's touches.

"Stop it" Arthur said again, closing his eyes and taking deep breathes, "You keep this, and I swear I will not have sex with you for three months."

Alfred paused, looking down at him.

"But...Artie..."

"I will not have sex with my three sleeping siblings in the same room" Arthur said, "and I would appreciate it if you would control yourself. If you can't do that find another man to fuck"

Alfred frowned. "Maybe I will!" Arthur pushed him off, grabbing his discarded shirt.

"Get out," Arthur snapped. Alfred stayed still, glaring at Arthur. Arthur unblocked the door, opening it.

"Get out!" he screamed, Alfred finally moving when Arthur threw the eagle carving he made at him. Once Alfred was out, Arthur slammed the door shut, re-blocking it and breathing deeply.

"Fuck him" Arthur said to himself, "I knew it wouldn't last" He cursed at himself as he started crying, wiping away the tears angrily. He looked at the kids, seeing them wide awake and staring at him.

"Ah...sorry" he said shakily, going over to them, "didn't mean to wake you" the kids said nothing just stared at him. Arthur gave them the best smile he could form, patting each one gently.

"Go back to bed, dearies." the children looked at him, before surrounding and hugging him. Arthur climbed into bed with them, hugging them back and crying quietly. Eventually, they fell asleep.

* * *

**Please review**


	31. Chapter 31

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA  
****I decided I'll continue this story for a bit, not sure how far this story will go.**

* * *

Arthur woke up groggily, Sue patting his chest.

"Hungie" she whined, the twins shaking him and nodding.

"All right" Arthur groaned, getting up, "hold you horses I'm getting up." He looked around, sadly remembering that he kicked Alfred out.

"Okay" Arthur said, lining the kids up, "I want you all to stay close to me. There are some very bad men here, and I don't want any of you hurt" The kids nodded, the twins latching onto his hands while Sue grabbed his shirt end. Arthur unblocked and opened the door, looking around for danger before nodding at them. They quietly walked towards the kitchen, Arthur finding it uncomfortable and stopping. He grabbed Sue, placing her on his shoulders and making sure she was securely gripped. They peeked inside, finding the same food Zhi always make for breakfast. He saw the others sitting at their table, Alfred nowhere to be seen. He sat down at the table, the kids crowding around him.

"I don't know what to feed you lot," he said, "No way I'm letting you eat Zhi's cooking."

"Food" Sue cried, her stomach growling.

"I think Eli might have some" Lillie said, "She brings a lot of snacks for the day"

"Ah, she does? I suppose I'll go there, before I get mauled," he said, forcing a laugh. He carefully herded the kids out, noticing the worried looks his friends were giving him. He knocked on the infirmary door, Eli opening it curiously.

"You don't seem hurt" Eli stated, "what do you need?"

"Do you perhaps have some food you can spare?" Arthur asked, "My little siblings here are starving" the trio groaned in unison to emphasize their hunger. Eli smiled down at them, ushering everyone in.

"Of course I do; I can't let babes starve after all." she handed each some snacks, the kids happily dug in, Arthur watching them eat.

"Your eyes are red" Eli noted sitting next to him. Arthur shrugged, eating a chip Sue gave him.

"What happened between you two?" Eli pressed.

"We had a fight" Arthur said casually, "he wanted to have sex while these three were sleeping, I said no and told him to find someone else. I kicked him out" he smiled at the twins, who were staring at him.

"Where is he now?" Eli asked, watching as the kids hugged Arthur.

"Don't know" Arthur said, "probably finding someone else" he absently stroked Sheldon's hair back, "I knew it wouldn't last."

"It's just one fight" Eli said, "He won't just leave for one silly fight" Arthur laughed, looking at her.

"Please" Arthur said, "you know these things don't last, it never does. I wasn't expecting it to last, I knew the git would get bored of me"

"Arthur, he loves you, and he wouldn't leave you over something so trivial."

"We'll see" Arthur said, "right now; I'm more preoccupied over these three. I need to get them back home." The children sniffled, pouting.

"Don't give me that" Arthur sighed, "I can't keep you here, your mum will have a stroke and dad will kill me. Actually, he should kill Pat, this is his fault." The trio continued pouting,

"No" Arthur grunted, "now finish your snacks, we have to find a way to call Pat"

"Ivan has everyone's relative's contact information; here, I'll look it up," Eli offered, bustling away. She came back with a piece of paper with some contact information and her cell. Arthur looked at it, guessing that the home phone would be safest. Arthur dialed the number, someone answering on the third ring.

"Yeah?" William's voice said, sounding tired.

"Hey Wil" Arthur said casually, "its Arthur, just wanted to call to tell you that the three younger kids are with me at prison."

There was silence on the other end. "You took the twins and Sue?"

"They followed me" Arthur said, "Did you want me to just leave them there at the zoo?"

"No, but Jesus Christ, we've been worried sick."

"Next time make sure you have everyone before taking off."

"It's really hard to keep track" William argued, "those three always play the disappear/ reappear game"

"Fine fine" Arthur chuckled, "just tell pat to come get them, they really are getting attached to me"

"Alright," William grumbled, "And...Arthur?"

"Hmm?"

"...Thanks for keeping them safe."

"You're welcome" Arthur smiled, "have a nice day mate" he hung up, picking up Sue who was glaring at him. He lifted up her shirt a bit, blowing raspberries on her stomach, making her laugh loudly.

"Don't give me such a hateful look, lass," he laughed. Sue continued laughing, wiggling in Arthur's grip. Sheldon and Harry pulled on his sleeve, wanting to be played with too. Arthur grinned, grabbing at them and finding all their tickle spots. Arthur laughed as the boys did their soundless laugh, the kids attacking him and making him lay on the floor. Arthur kept tickling them, not at all bothered by the kids climbing on him and trying to tickle him back. He shouted in mirth as Sheldon started tickling his side, the boy grinning.

"S-stop it" Arthur laughed, the kids shaking their heads and attacking his sides. "No...Please, mercy!" he gasped dramatically, the trio shaking their heads and giggling.

"Better be careful" Alfred said, entering the infirmary, "he has a habit of hurting others" Arthur stopped laughing, the kids staring at Alfred. They stared from him to Arthur, not sure what to do. Arthur got up, keeping his attention on the kids.

"You hurt?" Eli asked, "if not then I have to ask you to leave"

"I just want to talk to Arthur" Alfred told her, his eyes never leaving Arthur.

"You're not supposed to be in here if you're not hurt, really, you can talk someplace else-"

"This can't wait."

"Too bad" Arthur said coldly, "I'm not talking about anything with you while my siblings are here"

"Fine," Alfred said smoothly, "I'll be waiting." he turned on his heel and stormed out. Arthur glared at the door as it slammed shut, his siblings hugging him comforting.

"Thanks for the food Eli" Arthur said gently, "I should probably leave, don't want to waste more of your time" he stood, putting Sue back on his shoulders.

"Are you ganna be okay?"

"Fine" Arthur said, opening the doors, "see you lass" Arthur headed towards the yard, finding the group relaxing on the bleachers. The twins ran towards the group, flailing their arms out excitedly.

"Come back, you two!" Arthur called after them, breaking into a run. he chased the boys up the bleachers, the boys smiling as they ran up to Arthur's friends. They skidded to a stop at Tino and Berwald, smiling from ear to ear.

"Find food?" Tino asked, smiling when the kids climbed up on Berwald. Berwald stayed still like a statue, not sure what to do. Sheldon grabbed Berwald's glasses, looking through them and making a surprised face. Harry smiled at Berwald, hugging the big man and gently touching Berwald's spikey hair.

"Get off of him you two" Arthur said, "Has Patrick taught you nothing about personal space?"

"They're fine," Berwald mumbled, taking his glasses back. Arthur put Sue down, the girl clinging to him. Berwald (unintentionally) glared down at her, causing her to hide behind Arthur. Arthur laughed as her picked her back up, soothing her fears.

"It's alright dear, he may look mean, but he's a gentle giant." Sue didn't look convinced, hiding her face on his neck. Berwald showed no sign of sadness, but something told everyone that he was upset over scaring her.

"You're hurting his feelings, you know," Arthur pouted. Sue glanced at Berwald again, looking away nervously. Berwald went back to stare at the twins, who were debating something. Harry jumped off the big man, letting Sheldon look at Berwald more closely and jumping on Lillie. Lillie smiled, patting his head.

"Hi there!" she laughed. Harry mouthed a hello, gently tugging on her ribbon. He accidently pulled it off, giving her an apologetic look. He fumbled with it, trying to figure out how to put it back on. Lillie took it from him, smiling as she wove it back into her hair. Harry smiled at her, looking over her shoulder to look at Vash. Vash was ignoring him, staring off into the distance. The boy frowned, climbing off Lillie and going to Yao.

"What is it little one?" Yao asked him, messing with the boys' hair. Harry stared at him, reaching forward and yanking on his small ponytail. Sheldon ran towards them, joining his brother in playing with Yao's hair. Sue stared at them, wiggling out of Arthur's hold and going over to join them.

"Soft," she said as she ran her fingers through his hair, the twins nodding.

Yao laughed, "Thank you, I take pride in my hair." Sue giggled, now running both hands through his hair. Harry noticed Ivan stare at them, happily going over to him. He sat in his lap, pointing to Yao and then making a heart with his hands. Ivan stared at him, raising an eyebrow. Harry repeated the gesture, staring expectantly up at Ivan. Ivan looked at Yao, confused.

"Are you saying you love Yao, or are you asking if I love Yao?" Ivan asked. Harry frowned, this time jabbing his finger to Ivan's chest, pointing at Yao, and making a heart. Ivan understood, looking at Yao curiously.

"I do love him," Ivan answered, "Why do you ask?" Harry shrugged, gesturing that Ivan looks at Yao weird.

"Ah...you'll understand when you're older," Ivan mumbled. Harry pouted, not liking the answer. He tugged on Ivan's scarf, making a gesture of someone feeling hot. Ivan shook his head in answer, Yao smiling at them. Sheldon went to Yong and Mathew, curiously grabbing Mathew's long curl. Matthew winced as Sheldon yanked on it, muttering something about letting go. Sheldon let go, staring curiously at the man.

"I...have a sensitive head," Matthew explained. Sheldon nodded, patting Mathews head apologetically. The kids went around the group, messing with their hair or asking questions. The group soon walked to get dinner, the kids clinging to Arthur again as they headed for the cafeteria. Zhi, kind enough for the day, had made a somewhat enjoyable meal. The kids didn't particularly trust how the food looked. Zhi lost his kindness when Arthur asked for extra serving for the kids, saying to just give them what he has. So the kids sat on some of the men's laps, eating a little bit of the food. Sue was on Tino's lap, glancing at Berwald wearily. Sheldon was on Arthur's lap, his brother happily sitting on Lillie's lap next to him.

"Open up for the choo-choo train," Lillie cooed, holding a forkful of meat in Harry's face. Harry shook his head, turning away and sticking his tongue out.

"Not a meat man?" Arthur asked, Harry giving a disgusting face at the meat,

"Well I can't argue, the meats not that good anyways" he offered Harry some potatoes, "But you should still eat your vegetables, at least." Harry munched on the vegetable, punching his brother when Sheldon silently laughed at him.

Arthur smacked his hand. "You do not hit people," he scolded, "and don't laugh at your brother" he said to Sheldon" the boys nodded, going back to eating. Alfred silently sat next to Arthur, eating his food. Arthur didn't react to Alfred, just continued eating and giving Sheldon some food to eat. Sheldon stared at Alfred, moving so he was hugging Arthur. Everyone at the table glanced back and forth between them, an unsettling aura filling the area. Arthur finished his food, Sheldon standing up on his lap and hugging Arthur protectively, glaring at Alfred. Harry and Sue climbed onto Arthur, copying Sheldon.

"I'm the bad guy huh" Alfred asked, staring at Arthur.

"They think so" Arthur said casually, "you are the one that made me wake them" Alfred clenched his jaw, glaring down at his food.

"So when's you brother picking them up" Alfred said through gritted teeth.

"Soon" Arthur answered, the children hugging him tighter.

"Ah, alright," Alfred mumbled. The group finished their dinner, saying goodbye to the kids as they left to their own cells. The kids tried to go with them, knowing that they would soon head home with their other brother. Even Sue, though still fearful of Berwald, jumped on him for dear life when Tino went to say goodbye to the boys.

"Lass, don't make this difficult," Arthur sighed, plucking her off of Berwald. Sue cried, trying to squirm away, Arthur stopping her with a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"Trust me, I wish you could stay as well." he said, "but I'm not allowed to keep little kids in a prison full of dangerous men" Sue pouted, going back to hugging Arthur. Harry and Sheldon joined in, sniffling. Alfred stayed with Arthur, sticking his tongue out at the glaring kids. The kids stuck their tongues out back at him, still glaring.

"Stop it. All of you." Arthur said, sending Alfred a glare and then frowning down at the kids. The kids pouted, and Alfred turned away. A few minutes later, Ivan came in, closely followed by Patrick.

"See?" Ivan said, pointing at the kids, "no harm was done to your siblings"

"If you say so," Patrick snapped, "Oi! Get away from him, you lot!"

Arthur handed the kids to Patrick one by one, each one earning a hug and a kiss good bye. In the end Patrick had a wailing Sue, crying deeply on his shoulder, and the twins crying mutely on his waist. Arthur waved goodbye, smiling sadly as they left. Alfred quietly hugged Arthur, the Brit going rigid.

"Now, we can talk right?" Alfred breathed into Arthur's ear, beginning to drag him to their cell. Arthur didn't reply, staring at the floor. Alfred dragged the dead weight that was Arthur, sitting him on the bed and blocking the door, so no one could disturb them. Arthur sat on one side of the bed, staring at Alfred who sat in front of him. He gently moved his hand, pulling Alfred's shirt collar down a bit, revealing a few new marks. He kept his face void of any emotion, removing his hand.

"So" Arthur said, "who'd you find last night?"

"...Francis," Alfred admitted, "B-but it was more like he found me and...and..."

"I don't want to hear excuses" Arthur said calmly, inside feeling very hurt," go ahead and say what you want; I want to go to bed"

"Arthur, I'm so sorry. I've been such a dick-"

"Oh, so you're bright enough to figure that out, I see," Arthur interrupted. Alfred looked hurt, clenching his fists nervously.

"W-what I did was wrong, and stupid. And such a total dick move-I-I hope you can forgive me." he muttered.

"Hmm" Arthur mumbled, "I'll think about it. I have been already been thinking about our relationship..."

"What do you mean?" Alfred asked, looking shocked.

"Well you see" Arthur said, "after going over what happened, I realized, it was very familiar"

"What are you talking about?"

"My relationship with you compared to when I was in a relationship with the frog" Arthur explained, "you both convinced me that you love me, and the moment I say no to sex, you happily go and find another"

"Arthur, I do love you!" Alfred protested, "I'm sorry I got super fucking horny-"

"I don't care how horny you are" Arthur said, his voice finally showing all the hurt he felt, "I don't care how bloody convinced you are that you love me" he let out a deep breath, "I'm not strong enough to deal with these feelings Alfred, I can't handle the hurt I feel when I think of you getting bored of me"

"How many times do I have to tell you?! I'm not going to get bored of you!" Alfred shouted, grabbing Arthur's shoulders.

"And last night was a shining example of that!" Arthur yelled back, shoving Alfred away. Arthur curled up into a ball, hating himself for crying.

"I can't" he cried, "I can't handle this bloody pain" Alfred quickly grabbed Arthur into a tight embrace, the Brit crying loudly on his shoulder. And for the second  
night in the row, Arthur fell asleep crying into someone's arm.

* * *

**please review, It'll make me update faster**


	32. Chapter 32

**I don't own hetalia  
****this chapter might be too weird and confusing so i'm sorry if i missed an error. I regret nothing to what happens in this story**

* * *

Arthur found himself in an open field, flowers of every color all around him. He looked around confused, everything familiar yet new to him. He looked down, seeing a small boy. For a second, Arthur thought it was one of his siblings, but something inside his head told him it was himself.

"I told you not to trust people" the boy said to Arthur, "they bring nothing but pain" Arthur sat down, so he was eye level with his young self.

"I know, guess I couldn't help myself," Arthur muttered.

"Now your back" little him smiled, "you don't have to leave. You don't have to go back to those people that hurt you" Arthur shook his head, the idea scaring him.

"They hurt me, but I still care for them" he told his younger self.

"You shouldn't" the boy argued, "you give them your trust, and they repay you with pain. Stay here, where you won't feel that pain." Arthur thought about it, the idea starting to sound wonderful.

And thus begun Arthur's three days of confusion. He woke up from his dream, snuggled peacefully in Alfred's arms. He didn't react to him, just got up and woke the American up for breakfast. He felt himself move, saw himself go to the door, Alfred holding his hand. But deep inside himself, he had no clue what he was doing. He felt like someone else was controlling him, making him move and talk and laugh. He spent the day in a happy mood, though the memory disappearing instantly. When he slept again, he was back with the boy, and the conversation continued. The next day he realized that he had become numb. His body still moved, he still talked to the group and let Alfred hug and kiss him, but he felt nothing. no one saw anything wrong with him, and Arthur just stared as the day he couldn't remember passed. That night, his dream self-convinced him.

"Come to this room" his younger self said, "you don't have to leave, and it won't hurt anymore"

"Won't it get boring?" Arthur asked, looking at the familiar yet new room.

"You'll be safe" little Arthur said, "no one will hurt you, and you won't be bored."

The next morning, Alfred woke up before Arthur, smiling down at the sleeping man. He knew that they weren't healed, but he liked to think that they were close to healing. He gently kissed that Brit, jumping slightly when he saw the man's eyes open and staring at him.

"Morning Artie" he whispered, Arthur just staring at him. Alfred looked at him curiously, seeing as the Brit didn't reply or move. Arthur continued staring, completely numb of everything. He saw that Alfred wasn't speaking anymore, so he saw no need to acknowledge him anymore. Alfred watched as Arthur closed his eyes again, breathing shallowly.

"Artie?" Alfred said again, shaking Arthur's shoulder. "Y-You okay?" Arthur opened his eyes again, staring at the confused American, Alfred gently shook him again, Arthur just staring up at him, not moving or talking.

"Artie...say something!" Alfred cried, Arthur stayed unresponsive, Alfred quickly getting up. He carefully picked up Arthur, who was more like a sack of potatoes. Arthur just stared, closing his eyes when he saw Alfred's attention no longer on him. Alfred ran to the infirmary, skidded to a stop in front of the door.

"Eli!" he bellowed, fixing his shaky grip on Arthur. Elizaveta opened the door quickly.

"Who's murdering you?" she asked, looking at Arthur in Alfred's grip.

"Something's wrong!" Alfred exclaimed, "H-he won't talk or anything!" Elizaveta continued to stare at him, the color in her face disappear.

"Oh dear" she said, grabbing Arthur's face. Arthur opened his eyes and stared at her, just like with Alfred,

"Set him on a bed" she told Alfred, "dammit Arthur, not again"

"Again?" Alfred asked as he set Arthur down, "Eli, what's wrong with him?" Eli didn't answer him, just ran to the phone. She dialed a number quickly, waiting impatiently. She slammed the phone down, staring at Arthur.

"Alfred" she said as calmly as she could, "I want you to go get Ivan. He's not in his office"

"Then where is he? Eli, is he ganna be okay?"

"I don't know" Eli said to the questions, "just please, go find him,"

"What's going on? Has he done this before? Is-"

"Alfred, go!" Alfred nodded, giving Arthur another scared look and running off. He raced towards the cafeteria, scanning the room full of depressed prisoners and officers. He saw no sign of him, so Alfred left and ran towards the yard. His friends were there, watching Yao and Yong spar, Ivan with them. Alfred flew up the stairs, everyone stopping whatever they were doing and staring up at the out of breath American.

"Eli-need-you-quickly," Alfred gasped out, hands on his knees and taking deep breaths.

"Why?" Ivan asked, looking annoyed.

"Something's wrong with Arthur" Alfred said quickly, "she won't fucking tell me what's wrong" Ivan's eyebrows shot up, looking over at Yao. Ivan nodded at him, giving Alfred a pat on the shoulder and running off. Alfred was going to follow him, but Yao stopped him.

"That fight" Yao said calmly, "what was it about?"

Alfred looked taken aback at the question, "Why?"

"What was it about" Yao said again, "if it's embarrassing then whisper it to me aru" Alfred looked confused, but leaned his head and gave Yao a quiet summary. Yao sighed, shaking his head.

"Let's go" Yao said, "Ivan can explain what's wrong with Arthur better" Alfred let Yao guide him back to the infirmary, the others following. They entered the place; Eli had gone to work on Arthur. He was wearing a hospital robe, his lower body carefully under the blankets. Eli had hooked Arthur up to an IV and a heart monitor. Arthur had his eyes closed again, seeming almost asleep. Ivan was talking to Eli, their conversation stopping when the group entered.

"Keep an eye on him" Ivan said to the woman," the last time he spent half a year like this" Eli nodded.

"What's going on?" Alfred demanded. Ivan let out a small sigh, looking at Alfred.

"Arthur" he said slowly, "is with us physically" he pointed to the Brits body, "but really, he is nowhere near us mentally" he pointed to his head. Ivan grabbed a chair and sat down on it, ready for Alfred's questions.

"But...how? Is he in a coma?"

"Not really" Ivan said, "I mean, if one goes up to him and either talks or touches him, he'll show awareness to you. However, that's pretty much it, until he decides to come out of his own mind."

"But how did their fight cause it?" Eli asked, "The last time he came here like this, they brought him after a few days of staying in his cell"

"The psychologist that I had look at Arthur didn't understand it either" Ivan sighed, "all he knows is that when he feels a good amount of pain, he chooses to lock himself in his head."

"The last time was when Francis lost interest in him" Yao said softly to Alfred, "it took us half a year to find the right person to bring him back"

"What do you mean the right person?" Alfred demanded.

"Arthur doesn't trust anyone at the moment" Ivan explained, "apparently he chooses a certain person...or people he will completely trust. Those are the only ones that will get him to do more than just stare"

"This is all my fault," Alfred said, covering his face with his hands.

"We can't blame" Yao said, "we have more important things, like find the person he trusts at the moment" he looked at Ivan, "who was it last time?"

"We contacted his father last time" Ivan frowned, "and he told us some names of people he got to get him out of this state before...they were weird names..."

"Who were they? Can you call them now?" Alfred asked, looking up.

"They never gave us their contact information" Ivan said, "the only way we can get them is to ask Arthur's father"

"Then call him! Do something!" Alfred shouted, his brother grabbing his shoulder before Alfred jumped Ivan. Ivan looked at Eli, the woman nodding and going to her computer. After spending a good minute looking up the contact information, she grabbed her phone and dialed a number. She handed the phone to Ivan, the big man waiting silently for someone to pick up.

"Mr. Kirkland" Ivan said after a while, "this is Ivan, the warden of where your son Arthur is being held" he listened to the man's reply, "I am sorry for disturbing you, but may I ask you a quick question?" Eli handed Ivan a clipboard and pencil, Ivan nodding at her.

"It seems your son has...become ill again, I just want to know the names and phone numbers of those people you gave us last time" Ivan scribbled stuff down, frowning at some information he got. He hung up, handing the clipboard to Yao.

"He doesn't know phone numbers or where they live" he said, "I want you to take this Eduard and get him to try and find out" Yao nodded, running off.

He turned to Alfred. "Be patient, Eduard will work as quick as he can."

Alfred nodded, going to Arthur's side. He gently grabbed Arthur's hands, the man opening his eyes and staring up at him.

"I'm sorry," he choked out, "I'm so, so sorry..." Arthur just stared, blinking slowly. The others took turns in trying to get something out of Arthur, but he responded only with a stare. Elizaveta allowed Alfred to stay, asking him to move once so he could put a bedpan under Arthur. The group left silently, promising to visit every once in a while.

"This is all my fault," Alfred muttered, gripping Arthur's hand tighter. Arthur stared at their hands, blinking. He then surprised Alfred, moving almost turtle like. He grabbed the blankets, slowly pulling it over his head.

"That's normal" Eli told him, "he did that when he no longer wanted to be bothered" Alfred swallowed, carefully climbing onto the bed. He carefully wrapped his arms around Arthur's covered body, whispering apology after apology.

The following week, Alfred refused to leave Arthur's side. Everyday Alfred would get out of the clinic bed, kissing Arthur's forehead good morning, He would sit there as Eli entered, saying hello to her. Eli would check Arthur's vitals regularly, cleaning the bedpan when needed. The group would bring Alfred food, saying something to Arthur. Arthur's food was liquefied. Alfred would help Eli open Arthur's mouth, allowing her to put the blended food that didn't look one bit yummy. At first Alfred asked why she didn't do that injecting food thing the hospital did to those in comas,

"Arthur can eat" she assured, "he'll swallow the blended stuff," Alfred wasn't sure about it, but once he saw Arthur swallow, he relaxed a bit. He also helped Eli with baths. Eli would hand him a sponge and Alfred carefully cleaned Arthur, not at all bothered. At night, Arthur would cover himself, Alfred whispering a goodnight to him and snuggling up to him.

By the end of the week, Ivan said he found one person on the list. He said that her name, or nickname, was madam rose. She was one of the first employees Arthur had, one that the pimp that apprenticed him gave as a starting business gift. The pimp was also on the list, but he was sadly killed a few months ago by some jealous competitor. He also said that Madam Rose would be at the prison in two days' time.

"What if she doesn't help?" Alfred voiced his fear.

"If Arthur doesn't respond to her, we'll have to start looking for someone else" Ivan said, "if she doesn't work, we'll search Arthur's other employees, and then we'll try family"

Alfred nodded, pacing up and down nervously. "What time will she get here?"

"Noon" Ivan said, "Yao will be picking her up from the airport" Alfred nodded, squeezing Arthur's hand. Arthur stared, before going back to sleep.

The two days passed by quickly, Alfred extremely nervous. Ivan called him out, wanting him to meet the woman before they let her say hello to Arthur. Alfred stared at madam red, the woman smiling up at him. She wasn't particularly old, maybe in her forties, but her life as a prostitute had caused her to look older than she was. She had several wrinkles, was a foot shorter then Alfred, and had flaming red hair mixed with grey strands,

"It's been a while since I've seen little master" madam rose laughed, "I hope he remembers me" Alfred nodded, opening the door for her.

"Arthur" Alfred said gently, getting Arthur's attention, "someone's here to see you"

"Hey little master" madam rose said in the same gentle way, Arthur instantly looking at her. Something clicked in him, almost like a switched was turned on. Arthur opened his mouth, gasping softly; He reached out for her, his eyes pleading. The madam went to take it, but just as she was about to touch him, Arthur went downhill. He let out a terrified scream, curling up into himself. Ivan quickly grabbed the madam away, Alfred hugging the panicked man, whispering soothing words. Once Alfred got Arthur to relax, he carefully laid the man down, walking out the clinic where the madam and Ivan waited.

"What the hell?" Alfred asked, "Was he supposed to act like that?"

"No" Ivan said, "the last time he just started acting normal" he turned to the woman, "I am sorry, but were you the one from last time?"

"No" madam rose said sadly, " master and another one came. I had a feeling he would act like this though"

"What do you mean?" Alfred asked.

"It was an old joke we had" she explained, "we were always very close, and the others joked that we acted like mother and son. I must have accidentally hit a memory of his mom. I can try again in a few minutes, but if he reacts like just now, I'm afraid there's nothing I can do."

"Thank you" Ivan said, "but I don't think it'll work, I'm sorry for wasting your time"

"I got to see little master" She smiled, "it's not a waste" she turned to Alfred, "if my advice could help, maybe it's one of the younger girls, those that he thought of as sisters"

"You mean...Rey, Candy and Monica?" Alfred asked, Madam Rose nodding. "D-do you know their numbers?"

"I know Candy's," Madam Rose said, pulling out her phone. "I'll call her myself." she dialed the former employee's number, tapping her foot while she waited for the girl to answer.

"Candy? It's Madam Rose, do you remember me? Ahahaha, it has been awhile! Listen, I'm calling because of Arthur; he's very...ill, and would you please come see of you could help him? Ah, okay, thank you, honey. See you soon," she said as goodbye, ending the call. Alfred looked at her expectantly.

"She'll be here in a couple hours," Madam Rose said gently. So the three waited for the woman, Madam Rose telling Alfred some silly tales she had from when Arthur was young. Apparently candy had the magical ability to call several people at once and drag them with her. She came dashing withYao, several other girls and a boy or two running with her.

"Where's Master Arthur" they said in unison.

"I-In here," Alfred said, opening the door, "Should you all go in at once?" Candy and her friends ignored him, pushing Alfred aside as they swarmed around Arthur. Arthur stared at each person, unresponsive.

"Come on, say something," Candy begged, shaking his shoulder. Arthur stared at her, his hand twitching a bit.

"Goddamnit Arthur, don't you trust me?" Arthur didn't answer her, just shifted his gaze to Alfred when the man got through the group and held his hand.

"C'mon Artie, snap out of it," he whispered, squeezing his hand. Arthur stared at him, blinking and pulling the blanket over him.

"Arthur, don't do this," Alfred said, tugging the blanket back down. Arthur had his eyes closed tightly, slowly curling into a ball. "Fuck, Arthur, don't be like this!"

"Bring the reinforcements" candy told her group, "If Arthur doesn't react to them then it's hopeless" several heads nodded, running out the clinic.

"What do you mean reinforcements?" Alfred asked, holding back a sob. Candy grinned at him, patting his shoulders.

"Don't worry, we brought something Arthur never, and I mean never, will stay stoic or unresponsive" Alfred heard a lot of noise outside, the door opening. Those that left were grinning, bringing reinforcements.

Kids

Several kids of every age came running or were being carried. The oldest ones, those that might have recognized Arthur ran up to the curled up man, jumping on the bed and on top of him.

"Wake up!" one said, "play!" Arthur uncurled, opening his eyes and locking gaze with each kid. His vacant eyes brightened, the smallest smile forming. A boy of about ten stood by his shoulder, poking him. Arthur stared up at him.

"We miss you." Arthur smiled at him, though he didn't move. The other kids voiced their emotions, hugging and poking Arthur. Arthur smiled at them, leaning his head against them when they hugged him. Alfred was close to crying, overjoyed to see Arthur respond, but then he saw the problem. Arthur would wake with the kids, but when the adults tried to get his attention, he'd either ignore him or stare at them with a vacant face again. It was a little different for Alfred, when Alfred tried to get his attention from the kids, Arthur would smile up at him, but the smile would slowly disappear. An idea came to Alfred. He left Arthur's bedside to find Ivan.

"I need to you to call his dad," he said breathlessly, "Tell him to bring Harry, Sheldon and Sue." Ivan raised an eyebrow, but nodded and grabbed his phone. The call lasted a few minutes; Ivan seemed to be arguing with Arthur's father. After a few more minutes Ivan hung up, grabbing a walkie talkie

"Kiku, please report to my office" he said to it, putting it back. Kiku came in after a while, giving his boss a questioning look.

"I want you" Ivan said, writing something down on a small piece of paper, "To go to this address. There, I want you to pick up three little kids, two twins that don't talk and a girl" Kiku looked confused but bowed; "if the others give you trouble just tell them that I talked to their dad, and he approves it" Kiku nodded, rushing off. Ivan turned back to Alfred, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I hope this works." Alfred nodded, going back to the clinic.

He watched as the kids happily told Arthur about their lives, Arthur smiling as he listened to each one. Afternoon hit, and candy's group plus Madam Rose sadly started leaving, taking their children with them.

"We'll come and visit if it'll help" Candy, Ray and Monica told Alfred, "and we are sure coming over for Christmas" Alfred nodded and smiled, thanking everyone for their time. Arthur frowned as he saw the kids leave, the hand that Alfred was holding tightening.

"It's okay Arthur" Alfred whispered, to him, kissing the Brits forehead, "they said that they'd come visit again" Arthur loosened his grip a bit, looking close to tears.

"Oh no, don't cry...t-there's still a few more people that want to see you." Arthur didn't respond, just stared at Eli when she came with his blended dinner. Alfred helped her get Arthur to eat, Arthur staring at him when they were done.

"I've never seen you stare at me so much," Alfred said, forcing a laugh, "Promise me when you get better, you'll do it more?" Arthur blinked as a response, his gaze going down to Alfred's lips.

"I hope one blink means yes," Alfred smiled, resting his forehead on Arthur's, "Do you want me to kiss you?" Arthur blinked slowly, looking slightly scared. Alfred gulped, bringing their lips closer. Arthur grip on Alfred's hand tightened, the man closing his eyes when their lips touched gently. Alfred moved his lips slightly, seeing if Arthur would react, Arthur only reaction was his hands beginning to shake, small tears escaping his eyes. Alfred pulled back, muttering apology after apology. Arthur tugged on his blanket, Alfred covering the man up, climbing into the bed and snuggling closer to him. Kiku entered Once Arthur fell asleep, Alfred looking at him curiously.

"Arthur's brother said that he'll drop off the kids in the afternoon" Kiku said softly.

"Okay," Alfred whispered, "Goodnight." Kiku nodded, leaving the clinic.

* * *

**please review, I'll post faster**


	33. Chapter 33

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA  
****this on may be a bit short, but i still regret nothing to this weirdness.**

* * *

The next morning, Alfred woke up, Arthur staring up at him.

"Good morning" Alfred whispered, Kissing Arthur's forehead while getting up. Arthur blinked, looking over at Alfred's hand. Alfred smiled, taking Arthur's hand in his own. Arthur let out a small sigh, closing his eyes. Eli came in, saying hello to the men and going to put her things away. She came back quickly, checking Arthur for any problems.

"Have you gotten better?" She asked, Arthur staring at her, "Guess not" she sighed, "how about we try a shower bath today, sponge baths don't look fun" Arthur blinked, looking at Alfred. Elizaveta got the shower ready, putting a water safe chair in the shower and putting the water temperature on warm. Alfred carefully undressed Arthur, picking him up and carrying him to the shower. He sat him down, making sure there was no way he could fall. Eli let them have their privacy, telling Alfred to call if he needed help. Alfred slipped out of his clothes, entering the shower. He grabbed the shower nozzle, removing it from its holder.

"The waters okay right?" Alfred asked, getting a blink. Alfred wet Arthur's hair, Arthur closing his eyes. Alfred bathed Arthur, using the shampoo and soap Eli had in the shower. Once Arthur was done he washed himself, Arthur keeping his eyes closed. Alfred wrapped a towel around his waist and helped Arthur get dressed, dressing himself after. Alfred carried Arthur back to his bed, making sure he was comfortable and letting Eli hook him back up the IV and heart monitor. Alfred talked to Arthur gently, Berwald and Tino coming in with some food they got from the kitchen.

"Has he gotten better?" Tino asked, handing Alfred a peach.

"Yes and no" Alfred mumbled, eating his food quickly, "he kind of answers questions with blinks, and also asks for things by staring at them" he grabbed a piece of his fruit and put it in front of Arthur's lips, seeing if the man would eat it. Arthur didn't, but he did look interested in the food.

"We also found out who he strongly reacts to" Alfred continued, eating the piece, "he seems to trust kids, so I asked Ivan to get the twins and Sue, and Pat said that he'll bring them over today" he took a bite of the peach, "I really hope they snap him out of it."

"Th' should" Berwald grunted, "I' not, how'll he open presents"

"We'll help him" Tino laughed," have you gone to ask Roderich for your present yet?" he asked Alfred, "you can for one thing, and then you can ask for another gift for someone else"

"You can?" Alfred muttered, sounding disinterested, "I'll ask later." Tino shrugged, leaving a few more snacks for Alfred and leaving with Berwald.

"What do you want for Christmas Arthur?" Alfred asked, Arthur staring at him.

"Arthur never asks for anything" Eli answered for Arthur, holding Arthur's blended breakfast, "he never goes to asks, he says he isn't worth wasting money on" Alfred frowned, helping Eli feed Arthur.

"Artie, when you get better, I'm ganna get you the best present ever," he declared. Arthur responded by closing his eyes, ending the conversation. Alfred pouted, kissing Arthur's cheek softly, "I mean it".

Alfred continued talking to Arthur, until Yao came in with the kids. Sue flew towards Arthur, hugging the man while crying. Arthur reacted the way Alfred wanted, moving his arms so he was hugging her back. The twins followed Sue, wiggling into Arthur's hug. Arthur continued hugging them, letting go after a while and staring at them lovingly. The kids patted his face, worried over his quietness. Arthur slowly patted their heads, still not talking but becoming more active than before.

"D-Don't you want to say anything to them?" Alfred pressed. Arthur looked at him, then at the kids. He looked like he did, but some fear was stopping him. He opened his mouth, his expression turning sad and scared. Alfred hugged him, the kids staring curiously.

"It's okay" Alfred said, "you can tell them when you're ready" Arthur opened his mouth and closed it several times, trying to speak to the children.

"...Missed you..." he said at last, his voice hoarse. The kids smiled, hugging the man happily. Alfred blinked back tears, watching happily as Arthur talked quietly to the kids, laughing at Sue's babbling.

"Arthur's brother said that the kids can stay for a few days" Yao said to Alfred, though he said it loud enough for Arthur to hear, "though, he wants them back by the 20th aru" Arthur frowned at the information, grabbing the kids into a protective embrace. Sue wrapped her chubby hands around Arthur's neck, babbling soothingly to the man. Arthur smiled at her, letting the boys wiggle out of his embrace. The boys ran to Yao, making a 'gimme' motion. Yao chuckled, handing the boys a bag Alfred just now noticed.

"What cha got there?" Alfred asked, trying to peek into the bag. The kids pushed Alfred's face away, refusing to let him see what was inside.

"Fine" Alfred laughed; "no need to be so pushy" the boys glared at him, running back to the bed with the bag. Arthur gave them a curious look, tilting his head when the boys placed the bag on his lap. They made the gesture of opening the bag, Arthur nodding slowly. Arthur opened the bag, pulling out a fluffy stuffed bunny. Arthur smiled at the toy, petting the fake fur. Sue gently took the toy from him, hugging the rabbit.

"This mine" she said in her baby voice, "but I give you" she handed it back to him.

"But...won't you miss it?" Arthur asked. Sue shook her head, shoving it against Arthur's chest. Arthur sighed, grabbing the fluffy thing.

"Fine...I'll humor you..." he said weakly watching as the boys rummaged through the bag. They pulled out several toys and books, placing them on Arthur's bed neatly. They each took turns showing Arthur's their toys, Arthur nodding a mumbling something about the toy.

"I can't keep all this..." Arthur mumbled, staring at all the stuff. The kids pouted, crossing their arms and trying to look stubborn.

"Really...I can't. I'm a grown man..." the children continued to scowl and pout, Arthur finally giving in with a sigh. The kids grinned, clambering up onto his lap. Harry grabbed one of the books, looking at Arthur eagerly. Arthur nodded slowly, grabbing the book and opening to the first page. The kids quickly snuggled close to Arthur, ready to hear Arthur read. Arthur began reading slowly, his voice cracking every once in a while from the time unused. Alfred watched happily, sitting on a plastic chair. Harry stared at him, getting Alfred's attention.

"What?" Alfred asked, giving the boy a smile. Harry stared at him, before looking at the spot next to him.

"That's not enough room" Alfred laughed. Harry frowned, poking Arthur to scoot over. Arthur did it distractedly, Sue turning the page impatiently. Harry stared at the new bigger space, then at Alfred. Alfred laughed, going to sit where Harry wanted. He lifted the boy up and placed him on his lap, Harry getting comfortable and going back to listening to Arthur read. Alfred moved a bit to get comfortable, wrapping and arm around Arthur's shoulder. Arthur ignored him, continuing to read, scolding Sue if she tried turning the page ahead of time. Once Arthur finished the book, Sue grabbed another book, holding it out to Arthur. Arthur shook his head, pointing at his throat. Sue pouted, but put the book down. The boys quickly put the toys back in the bag, Sue trying to wiggle under the blanket.

"Hang on kiddo" Alfred said, "let me see if he's decent down there" Sue gave him a curious look as Alfred lifted the sheets slightly, moving Arthur's clinic robe so he was covering everything.

"Okay go ahead" Alfred said, Sue quickly snuggling close to Arthur.

"...don't think she'd care git..." Arthur mumbled, petting the sleepy girl. Alfred bit his lips to stop crying, taking deep breaths.

"w-well she doesn't have to see that yet" he choked out, hugging Arthur.

"What...are you all upset about?" Arthur asked, squirming in Alfred's embrace.

"Oh, Arthur!" Alfred wailed, finally breaking down and sobbing. Arthur looked at him confused, wrapping his arms gently around the crying man. Alfred continued to sob loudly, burying his face on Arthur's shoulder. The kids stared at the crying American, going to pat his back kindly.

"It's been forever since you've spoken to me" Alfred sniffled once he got his crying under control, climbing off the bed to clean his face.

"...Didn't know it'd affect you so much," Arthur muttered, a trace of sorrow in his voice.

"Dude you have no idea," Alfred said, lobbing the tissue he used into the trashcan and climbing back into the bed. Arthur gave him a sad look, Sue and the kids looking at him worriedly.

"Don't be sad" Alfred said, kissing Arthur's forehead, "you're worrying the kids" Arthur nodded, getting comfortable as the boys joined Sue under the blankets and snuggling closer to his body.

"Sorry" Alfred whispered, kissing Arthur's cheek. Arthur grunted, closing his eye.

"Goodnight...I love you" Alfred mumbled, finding a comfortable position in the crowded bed. Arthur nodded sleepily, squeezing Alfred's hand. Alfred smiled, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**please review, probably be updating every saturday or at least once a week**


	34. Chapter 34

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA**

**I still regret nothing  
enjoy  
-floats away-**

* * *

The following week was hectic for Alfred. He woke with the kids patting him awake, either wanting food or help using the bathroom. Yao brought breakfast and lunch for the kids, the kids mobbing every time. Alfred helped each one finish their food, after breakfast giving them a bath. He was uncomfortable with giving Sue a bath at first, seeing as how he had no idea how to clean her private part. The first time he had called out to Eli for help, blushing as Eli showed him how to clean it properly. He still wasn't comfortable with helping Sue bathe, but he did a good enough job. Arthur spent his days playing and talking to the kids, everyday becoming a bit more active than the next. Eli also no longer needed to bland food for Arthur, the man quietly eating anything the kids gave him.

"You must really like me little dude," Alfred laughed, Harry once more staring pointedly at him to sit down with them. Arthur was reading to the kids again, as it had become habit for him to read them stories after their baths. Alfred took his place next to Arthur, placing Harry in his lap and wrapping an arm around Arthur's shoulders.

"How about you try showering alone tomorrow" Alfred asked when Arthur finished, the kids going off to play with their toys.

"Okay..." Arthur mumbled, "I think I can...walk a bit..." Harry eagerly jumped on his lap, holding some toys cars. Arthur smiled at him, taking one and proceeding to play racecar with him. Harry squealed in delight, running his car in circles over Arthur's legs. Alfred in turn was attacked by Sheldon and Sue, who were trying to play family. Alfred laughed as they made him the pet, the man not sure what creature he was exactly.

"Bark? Meow? Glub glub?" Alfred tried out different animal noises, Sue and Sheldon shaking their heads each time. "What am I, a unicorn?" the siblings looked at each other, before nodding vigorously. "So...neigh then!" Alfred laughed, snorting like a horse. Sue laughed happily, motioning Alfred, to lie down so she could climb onto his back. Alfred obeyed waiting until the girl got settled and a good grip on his shirt before standing up. He continued making horse noises, running around the clinic happily. Sue screamed happily, her chubby cheeks turning bright red from all the happiness.

"What's going on here?" Elizaveta asked, opening the door to her work place. Alfred stopped mid run, sometime during his time as the pet unicorn placing Sheldon on his back and carrying the two kids around. Arthur and Harry had stopped playing racecar, staring at Alfred happily. Yao peeked his head in, staring at the curious scene.

"Looks like a normal family play time" he said, holding out a bag with the kids' meal. Sue cheered, steering Alfred the unicorn towards Yao. Harry jumped down the bed, following the others and tugging on Yao's pants.

"Are you hungry, little one?" Yao smiled down at Harry. "You're the one that doesn't like meat, correct?" Harry nodded, holding his hands out for the food. Yao laughed, digging around in his bag for Harry's meal. He handed Harry two bowls, one with veggies and one with sliced fruit. He also handed the boy a bottle of red tea, a drink Harry fell in love with when Yao brought it one day. Alfred put the other two kids down, Sheldon waiting patiently while Sue practically climbed Yao's leg. Yao laughed, picking up the girl one handed and placing her on his shoulders. Sue giggled, looking over Yao's shoulder at the food. Yao handed Sheldon his meal, chicken nuggets with mini sausages and a tiny ham sandwiches. As a drink he had a bottle of V8 juice, Yao wanting him to have sort of vegetable in his diet. Sheldon frowned at the drink, but drank a bit of it to show that he would obey. Sue whined, wanting her food. Yao chuckled, handed her chicken nuggets, rice, and apple slices, with grape juice as a drink.

"Wow, you guys are hungry," Alfred said, watching as the kids inhaled the food. The kids nodded, giving Arthur some of their food from time to time.

"There's no need to give him you food" Yao said, placing a light meal on Arthur's lap, "just help him eat his own." Yao then handed Alfred his meal, similar to Sue's but with bigger portions.

"Hope everything is to your liking," Yao said to everyone, bowing and leaving the infirmary. They sat in silence, the quietness punctuated by their chewing. Eli smiled at them, going to her desk. She sat down quietly, going on her computer to check for any important e-mails. Alfred watched as Arthur ate his meal, the kids handing Arthur bits of it. Arthur ate his food quietly, glancing at Alfred.

"What is it?" he asked, putting a piece of fruit down.

Arthur shrugged. "Just...thinking."

"About what?" Alfred pressed.

"Nothing important" Arthur mumbled, going back to stare at his food. Alfred frowned, but didn't press. He congratulated the children for finishing their food, stacking their dishes on the bedside table. Arthur quietly handed Alfred his plate, refusing to meet Alfred's gaze. Alfred gave him a questioning glance, but said nothing. He grabbed some computer paper and pens from Eli's desk, calling art time and letting the kids draw on the ground. The kids went at it, engrossed into their drawings. Alfred sat next to Arthur, who was still refusing to look at him.

"Are you going to tell me why you're acting so weird?" Alfred whispered, wrapping his arms around Arthur's stomach. Arthur shrugged, leaning against his chest.

"It's stupid...really...not that important..."

"You've made me curious" Alfred mumbled, placing a gentle kiss on Arthur's shoulder. Arthur flinched, shaking his head

"Sorry," Alfred murmured. "And you don't have to tell me, if you don't want."

"...No, I suppose you need to know," Arthur spoke softly. "It's like...I want to be able to trust you fully again...but...'something's' stopping me..." Alfred nodded slowly, entwining their fingers together.

"I understand...sort of...we'll figure it out" he whispered," but...can you answer one question for me Arthur?" Arthur turned to look at him, giving Alfred his full attention.

"Ivan said...that you lock yourself when...you feel pain" Alfred said gently, testing Arthur's reaction. Arthur nodded, still not sure where this was going. Alfred licked his lips nervously, "where...exactly do you go...I mean, in your head..."

Arthur exhaled slowly. "It's...this room...it's so bright and big, you could get lost in there...sometimes I'm alone...and other times I have...a-a friend...I think."

"Who is this friend?" Alfred whispered, squeezing Arthur's hand.

"He...looks like me" Arthur mumbled, "but...when I was little...a little older that the twins...he told me to stay in the room...he said that it was safe...it was eerie...I could see the outside world in there...but I was detached from everything...also...he wants me back..."

Alfred paled at the confession. "Don't listen to him," he said, then, in a gentler tone, "Well...try not to, anyway. Think of Harry, Sheldon and Sue, how much they'll miss you...how much I'll miss you..."

"I know...he's good at convincing though..."

"Well then I'll be better" Alfred whispered, "in that room, it doesn't sound like you can interact with the kids." he gently kissed Arthur's cheek, "You couldn't play with them or anything," he titled Arthur's head up until their eyes met. "Do you really want that?"

"No..." Arthur mumbled, looking at the kids who were still drawing, "I don't want that..."

"Then don't go back to the room" Alfred smiled, resting his head on Arthur's shoulders. They watched as the kids drew, Sheldon running out of paper and going to Eli's desk to get more. Alfred watched him lazily, not really paying attention. Sheldon climbed onto Eli's chair, the girl using the bathroom at the moment. He looked around for paper, finding some and eagerly drawing on it. Eli came out of the bathroom, staring at Sheldon in shock.

"Please tell me you're not drawing on my paper work" she said, walking slowly towards the child. Sheldon looked at the papers, seeming to realize that there were words written on it. He looked sheepishly up at her, mouthing his apology before dropping his crayons and running to hide behind Harry and Sue.

"Don't hide," Arthur scolded weakly. "Sorry about that Eli...didn't realize..."

"It's...fine..." Eli said softly, looking at the drawn paper, "I'll just go ask Ivan for another copy..." she floated towards the door, closing the door rather roughly.

"Sheldon" Arthur said, "Come here" the boy obeyed, tears erupting from his eyes and shaking like a Chihuahua.

"Did you even look at those papers?" Sheldon shook his head. "You shouldn't just draw on another's papers all willy-nilly...Eli didn't have to give you any at all," Arthur glared down at him. "Next time, ask." Sheldon nodded furiously, holding his arms out in a hug gesture. Arthur sighed, nodding. Sheldon quickly buried himself into Arthur's chest, still shaking slightly. "Shush now poppet...you've learned your lesson." Arthur soothed, patting Sheldon's back. Sheldon nodded and sniffed, still hugging Arthur tightly. The other two kids jumped up the bed, going to give Sheldon a hug, wiggling under Arthur's arms and snuggling closer to the embarrassed boy.

"How about we go to sleep" Arthur said, "you all look tired." The kids nodded, going under the blanket and cuddling together. Arthur smiled softly at them, shifting in Alfred's embrace to get more comfortable. The kids looked up at him eagerly, ready for Arthur to sing to them. Arthur began running his fingers through their head, gently singing them every lullaby he knew. The kids smiled as he started, eyes closing slowly after the third song. He stopped as soon as they closed their eyes, and Alfred frowned.

"No, don't stop..." he whined.

"'M tired..." Arthur mumbled, leaning against Alfred's chest and falling asleep.

"Excuses," Alfred grumbled, shifting carefully so he could be comfortable and pulling the blanket over each of them carefully.

"I love you" Alfred whispered, kissing Arthur's forehead gently. He then carefully petted the sleeping kids head, smiling and going to sleep also.

* * *

**Review, and you will be rewarded with an update.**


	35. Chapter 35

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA  
**

* * *

Alfred woke the next day with Sue smacking his chest, whining.

"I'm up I'm up" Alfred yawned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Arthur was awake, eating his oatmeal breakfast. Yao was giving the kids their breakfast, oatmeal like Arthur. Sheldon didn't seem to want to eat the stuff.

"C'mon little dude, you can't eat meat all the time," Alfred laughed, holding up a spoonful of oatmeal. Sheldon reluctantly ate it, pouting down at the bowl like it had hurt him Alfred laughed, ruffling the boys' hair.

"hey Alfred" Elizaveta said, "I'm going to be helping Roderich with the Christmas present ordering, can you take care of everyone alone? Make sure they keep away from important stuff?"

"Sure thing" Alfred smiled, petting Sheldon hair when the boy flinched.

"Thanks," Elizaveta smiled, leaving the infirmary.

"You heard her, no drawing on important papers," Alfred teased, feeding Sheldon another bite. Sheldon nodded, swallowing the oatmeal and making an 'ew' face. Once Alfred made Sheldon eat a good amount of breakfast, he stacked all the dishes and helped Arthur get up.

"You said you would try showering on your own," Alfred answered his questioning look. "Call me if you need help or anything," he said, and before he lost his nerve, he gave Arthur a chaste kiss on the lips. Arthur stared blankly at the door, trying to process Alfred's action. He shook his head, slowly moving towards the shower. He carefully stripped of his clothing, a bit unbalanced after all those days bedridden. He then jumped in the shower, fixing the water to the temperature he liked and letting the water run down his body. He sighed, letting the warmth seep into every pore. Arthur slipped as he reached for the shampoo, and had to grab onto the wall. He silently cursed himself, being more careful as he washed his hair. Once the bathing ordeal was done, Arthur carefully climbed out the shower, looking around for a towel.

"...Al" he called out, hearing the door open after a few seconds.

"Yeah Artie?" Alfred asked, peaking in.

"Where are the towels?" he asked, shaking his wet hair.

"I knew I was forgetting something," Alfred said, cursing to himself. "Hang on." he left, returning a few minutes later with a couple of white fluffy towels. "Sorry about that."

"...it's fine," Arthur said, smiling a little. He grabbed the top towel and wrapped it around his waist, using the other to dry his hair. Alfred shifted where he stood, watching as Arthur dried himself off carefully.

"What is it git" Arthur mumbled, realizing that Alfred was still there. Alfred started, shifting from foot to foot nervously.

"...Nothin'." he muttered, staring at the ground.

"You can tell me," Arthur frowned, placing the towel he used to try his hair around his shoulders.

"It's nothing you have to worry about" Alfred mumbled, looking away when Arthur removed the towel around his waist. Arthur blinked in understanding, getting dressed as fast as he could. He carefully walked towards Alfred, resting his head against the American's chest.

"I'm sorry" he said, "...but you're going to have to wait a bit longer..." he felt Alfred envelop him in a strong hug, swaying back in forth like he was listening to an imaginary song.

"And that's okay, 'cause I love you," he heard Alfred's barely audible whisper. Arthur nodded into the fabric of his shirt, and he slowly wrapped his arms around Alfred, hugging back. They stayed frozen like that, the children's shuffling in the next room bringing them back to reality. Alfred gave Arthur a loving smile, giving Arthur another chaste kiss and going to check on the kids. The kids were trying to make the bed, fighting each other over the right way to do it.

"Come on munchkins" Alfred laughed, "Arthur's done with his shower, now it's your turn" the kids pouted up at him.

"Don't give me that look. You need to be fresh and clean for the day." he picked Sue up, nudging Harry and Sheldon in the direction of the bath. The boys grudgingly walked to the room, pouting up at Arthur when he walked out.

"Don't be prats, get in there," he snapped at them, going to sit on his bed. The kids followed Alfred, stripping as Alfred fixed the water for them. The boys jumped into the bath, taking turns getting their hair wet. Alfred watched them carefully, helping Sue get out of her dress. Once the girl was stripped naked she jumped in with the brothers, pushing them out of the way to get her hair wet. Alfred chuckled at her antics, grabbing a bar of soap and a wash rag and beginning to wash them. Even after a week, he felt uncomfortable with washing Sue, blushing when he had to help her clean her feminine part. She didn't seem to mind, just poked at Alfred's red face curiously. Alfred laughed, placing some shampoo in her small hands. She quickly scrubbed the stuff into her hair; her brothers helping her get the back of her head. Once everyone was soaped up, Alfred grabbed the shower nozzle and began rinsing off all the soap. Sue giggled, twirling around so Alfred could get her back too. Once she was done Alfred rinsed the boys off, the boys sticking their tongues out at him when they jumped out of the shower. Alfred quickly dried everybody, laughing at their messy hair. He carefully dressed them. Sheldon wearing a grey shirt with a lion on it and some cameo pants, his brother wearing something similar but his shirt had a zebra on it. Sue was wearing a pretty pink shirt with matching skirt, cherry blossoms on both article of clothing. Alfred quickly combed through their hair, Sue liking it more than the boys. When Alfred opened the door, the boys dashed out, jumping on the bed and showing Arthur their clothes. Sue ran a bit slower, jumping up on Arthur with a bit more grace.

"There, you look loads better now," Arthur smiled, ruffling their hair, "And feel better, too..." the kids nodded their heads eagerly, jumping off Arthur to pick out a book. Alfred took his shower quickly, coming out of the shower clean and drying his short hair. Arthur was reading quietly to the kids, looking up from the book when Alfred placed a kiss his on his forehead.

"Think you can watch the kids alone for a little bit?" Alfred asked, placing another kiss on Arthur's cheek, "I want to ask Santa Roderich for my Christmas present" Arthur nodded, watching as Alfred left and then turning back to reading to his siblings.

Alfred walked down the hall, spotting Tino and Berwald. "Where's Roderich?" he asked.

"In Ivan's office," Tino replied. Alfred said quick thanks, jogging towards the warden's office. He knocked gently, hearing an answer and walking in. Roderich was sitting in front of Ivan's desk, reading over the list of people and their gifts. Elizaveta was lounging on the floor next to him, looking over a magazine.

"Welcome" Eli grinned, "Come to place a gift order?" Alfred nodded.

"I want to get Arthur something" he said, accepting a few magazines from Eli.

"That's fine" Roderich said, "look through those, if you want something, tell me and I'll write it down to order." Alfred nodded, looking through the magazines. Nothing really caught his eye, until her reached a jewelry magazine.

"This" he said, pointing at a picture, "I want that for Arthur" Eli looked at it, giggling and nodding.

"That looks like something Arthur would love" she sang, letting her husband get the order information.

"The price is fine too" the man mumbled, looking up at Alfred, "we'll order it, do you want anything for yourself?" Alfred thought about it, trying to remember anything he really wanted.

"A bomber jacket would be cool," he shrugged, "I used to have one when I was way young..."

"Is there anything special you want on it?" Eli asked.

"Well, the one I had when I was little had a big number fifty on the back...and a plane on right sleeve..."

"Okay" Roderich said, writing it down, "you'll get you gift from Tino on Christmas" Alfred gave them thanks, walking out the office and speed walking back to the infirmary. He felt really happy, wishing that his grumpy lover would like his gift. Just as he turned the corner, he heard the terrified wail of Sue. Alfred dashed towards the infirmary, opening the door and freezing at the scene. Francis was next to Arthur's bed, holding up a terrified Sue. Arthur was curled up in a ball on the bed, wailing with the same intensity as Sue. The twins were banging their little fists on Francis's legs, the man not even feeling it.

"Put her down!" he shouted, catching Francis's attention. Francis smirked, shaking his head.

"She's cute," he said nonchalantly. "But she sure does have a set of lungs." Sue continued to scream, tears sliding down her red face. Sheldon glared at the man, jumping with all his strength and sinking his teeth into Francis' arm. He didn't break skin but he bit hard enough to make Francis let Sue go with a spew of colorful words. Harry quickly caught the girl, dragging her under the bed to safety. Francis growled at Sheldon, who released Francis's arm and fell on his butt. Francis grabbed the boy by the hair, earning a pained face by the boy, who was unable to make a sound. Alfred flung himself at Francis, yanking him away from Sheldon and grabbing the neck of his shirt.

"What are you doing here?" he growled. Sheldon, who was a little bit in the air fell awkwardly, his head hitting the hard floor roughly.

"Why, I'm here to see the sick Arthur" Francis smiled, "I haven't seen you both, I was rather worried" Alfred threw him towards the door.

"Get the fuck out" Alfred snarled, "You've caused enough trouble, get out and leave us alone" Francis smirked, placing his hands in his pocket.

"So mean Mon amour" he purred, "and I thought we had something after that lovely night" Alfred flinched, aware that Arthur had stopped screaming. He glanced at the man, seeing Arthur staring at him then at Francis, his eyes showing deep pain. Alfred quickly went to his side, pulling the man into a fierce hug.

"That night meant nothing" Alfred snarled.

"Really? It sure felt like it," Francis grinned, "The way you moved against me, how you screamed...one could almost call it perfect." Alfred ignored him, shaking Arthur when he felt the man go limp.

"No…Arthur please" Alfred cried, "please don't go back to that room...come back Arthur!"

"Tut tut...why are you with him? Why don't you come with me?" Francis purred, wrapping an arm around Alfred's waist.

"Get off of me!" Alfred growled, shoving Francis away. "You son of a bitch!" he threw a punch at Francis, missing him due to his anger.

"Come now no need to be aggressive" Francis laughed, "come on little Alfred, it must be getting boring" Alfred swung at him again, this time hitting the man on the side of the head.

"Shut the hell up!" he screamed, "get the fuck away from Arthur and me or I swear I'll kill you!" Francis rubbed were Alfred hit, his humorous smile replaced with an annoyed frown.

"Why are you so angry at me? It was you that cheated on him," he spoke softly, taking a step forward. "Are you going to hit me again?" he smirked when Alfred raised his fist. "Violence isn't the answer."

"Get out" Alfred said darkly, finally realizing that Sheldon was at the moment rolling on the floor in pain. He picked the boy up, making the boy cling to Arthur who was back in his coma-like state. He saw Harry climb with the still crying Sue from the other side of the bed, the two huddling next to their brothers.

Francis raised his hands in defeat. "Fine, Fine. But don't think I'm done with you yet; I still think that night meant something," he left, slamming the door closed. Alfred climbed onto the bed, wrapping all of them on a sad hug. Harry gave him a worried look, wiggling around the bodies until he was right next to Alfred. Alfred looked at him with clouded eyes, tears erupting from his eyes when the boy wrapped his little arms around his neck, pulling him in a shaky hug.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he sobbed, "I didn't think...I should've been here..." he took a shaky breath "This is all my fault..." Harry shook his head furiously, tightening his tiny hands around Alfred's neck. Sue, who had stopped crying and was watching Alfred sleepily crawled towards him, looking at Harry. Harry gave her a worried look, both seeming to talk through telepathy.

"Git" Sue said softly, patting Alfred's hair. Alfred looked up at her, fresh tears coming out.

"Yeah?" Alfred choked out. Sue pointed to Arthur, who was staring blankly at the ceiling. Alfred sniffled, moving the kids around so he could rest his head on Arthur's shoulder. Arthur didn't look at him, just turned his head the other way, his hands continuing to comfort Sheldon who was sniffling on Arthur's chest.

"Arthur?" Alfred whispered. "Can you hear me?" Arthur gave a tiny nod. "I'm sorry. About everything."

"Sorry won't help" Arthur mumbled, "it doesn't stop my chest from hurting" Alfred nodded, pressing his face into Arthur's shoulder and letting out a quiet sob.

"D-do you think we can ever get past this?"

"...I don't know" Arthur sighed, "I don't know what to do anymore..."

Alfred reached for his hand and laced their fingers together. "Do you hate me?" Arthur turned his head to look at Alfred, surprised by the question.

"...No...I-I don't." Arthur said at last. Alfred smiled weakly, fresh tears leaking out. He pressed a kiss to Arthur's cheek, squeezing his hand and resting his forehead against Arthur's.

"That's...that's awesome," he laughed nervously. "Yeah. Awesome." Arthur gently cupped Alfred's face, his thumb wiping away the tears.

"Alfred..."he said quietly, "...I'm really scared right now"

"Why?" Alfred asked, feeling the kids jump out of the bed to give them more privacy.

"..I'm not sure when I'll be ready for you to...you know" the Brit mumbled, getting a nod from Alfred, "...I'm afraid you'll..." he didn't finish the sentence, biting his lower lip.

"I may not look like it" Alfred said seriously, "but I can be a very patient man Arthur Kirkland" Arthur felt Alfred gently kiss his neck, "I don't love you for the sex. I love you for you, and I'm not going to leave just because you're not ready. I won't do anything you're not comfortable with. So, please don't be scared." he pressed their lips together briefly, pulling away and going back to resting his head on Arthur's shoulder. Alfred felt Arthur shift, wrapping his arms around his head and pulling him closer to him.

"Don't leave" he heard the man whisper, "Please don't leave."

"I will never leave you, Arthur. And that's a promise," Alfred said, wrapping his arms around Arthur's waist. Arthur just held Alfred, running his fingers through Alfred's short locks. The kids stared at them curiously, looking at each other unsure.

"You lot can get up here, you know," Arthur said to the kids. They grinned, immediately going and hopping onto the bed. They all snuggled into the two men's embrace, Sue giggling as they both kissed her head. They stayed like that for a while, the kids popping their heads out of the hug when they heard the door open.

"Excuse us" Tino said happily, "we're here to bring food. Yao's busy"

"Food!" Sue cheered, escaping the tight embrace, and running towards the man with food, stopping a foot away when she realized that Berwald was the one carrying it.

"I don' bite," Berwald muttered, holding out Sue's food to her. Sue carefully reached for it, snatching it and running back to the bed. Harry and Sheldon walked up for their food, giving Berwald apologetic smiles for their sister.

"Meat meal" Berwald said, Sheldon raising his hand. Berwald handed it to him, giving Harry his veggie/ fruit meal. Tino was holding the drinks, handing Sue her grape juice. Harry almost tackled him for the red tea, Sheldon showing less enthusiasm for his V8. Berwald handed Arthur and Alfred their meal, Sue crawling closer to Arthur nervously.

"Why're so afraid of him, poppet?" Arthur asked, patting her head.

"'M sorry," Berwald frowned.

"Don't be, she's just being silly," he turned back to Sue, who was staring at Berwald nervously.

"Maybe it's just because you're a big guy" Alfred said, "You know, she's not comfortable with it"

"Dad's a big guy" Arthur mumbled. Sue flinched at the mention of their father, snuggling closer to Arthur.

"Maybe that's it; does he remind you of Dad?" he asked her. Sue nodded, clinging to Arthur. Berwald frowned at the idea, not liking the idea of resembling someone he had never really met. Arthur gently patted the girl's back, trying to get her back to eating. Sue refused; keeping her eyes on Berwald's every move. Berwald sighed, grabbing a plastic chair and going to sit on the opposite end on the room. Sue seemed to relax a bit, munching on her food quietly. She glanced at Berwald from time to time, flinching when he caught her eye.

"So...how are you?" Tino asked to break the silence.

"...fine until a little bit ago..." Arthur mumbled, "But...I guess I'm fine..." Tino nodded, curious but not asking anything more. Harry finished his meal, holding his empty plate up to show Arthur.

"Good boy" Arthur praised, ruffling the boy's hair and kissing him on the forehead. Harry grinned, his face lighting up. Sheldon followed his brother, showing the same amount of happiness when Arthur praised them. Sue frowned, hurrying to finish her food so she could be praised too.

"Slow down kid, you're ganna choke," Alfred chuckled, taking her plate away so she couldn't eat anymore. Sue whined, jumping on the bed to try to get her food back. Alfred laughed, keeping the food a good distance from her. Sue stopped after a while, beginning to sniffle. Arthur lightly punched Alfred, grabbing her food.

"stop bullying her" he growled, handing it back to the girl, "eat it slowly," he told her, ignoring the pout Alfred was giving her. The boys smiled at her, grabbing their toys and going to play with Berwald. Berwald looked at them nervously, having no idea how to play with kids. Harry shoved one of his cars into Berwald's big hands, and ran the one he was holding up Berwald's face, knocking off his glasses. The Swede snorted, running his car across Harry's head.

Harry grinned, jumping on the big man's lap so he could make his car run through his hair. Berwald gave a tiny smile, fixing his glasses and playing silently with the boy Sheldon watched curiously, grabbing one of Berwald's arms and trying to pull him out of the chair with his child strength. Berwald stared down at him, before scooping him up and depositing him on his lap as well.

"Y'u wan' to play too?" Berwald asked, reaching for one of Harry's neglected cars. Sheldon grinned, grabbing the toy and joining his brother in running the toy in Berwald's hair. Tino watched happily, smiling down at Sue when he felt the girl tug on his shirt. Alfred stacked the dirty dishes, watching as Sue begged Tino to play with her stuffed animals.

"Isn't that cute?" Alfred said to Arthur as he cuddled next to him, "If only she'd warm up to Berwald." Arthur nodded, gently running his fingers through Alfred's hair. Alfred sighed, relaxing. Harry glanced over at his sister, jumping off Berwald and going to her. Sue stared at him, holding a teddy bear in her arms. Harry smiled at her, grabbing her hands and tugging her towards Berwald. Sue protested, refusing to go anywhere near the man. Sheldon went over to them, debating which to help. He decided to help his brother, grabbing Sue's other arm and tugging her along.

"hey, don't force her" Tino said, picking the crying girl up, "that's not going to help her" the boys pouted up at him, watching him calm her down. Tino smiled at her, walking towards Berwald once she seemed calm enough. Sue went rigid as he got closer, Tino stopping and calming her back down. Ever so slowly he got her to where she a few inches from the man, Berwald looking at his 'wife' curiously. Tino smiled at him, quickly jumping onto his lap. Sue shrieked, crawling under Tino's shirt and clinging to the man for dear life. Berwald looked at Tino like he was crazy, upset for scaring the girl so much. Tino ignored him, just snuggled closer to the big man and petted the mound that was the girl. The boys watched curiously, seeing the crying girl slowly quiet down, until she was just a mound under Tino's shirt. Tino lifted his shirt, revealing the girl passed out, tears still lightly falling down her face. Tino carefully detached the girl from his body, handing her over to Berwald. Sue gave a weak cry when she felt being moved, but went back to sleep. Berwald held her nervously, letting Tino move his arms around so he was holding her properly.

"Hold her until she wakes up" Tino said gently, getting off the big man, "I'll play with the boys"

"Bu'...wha' do I do when she wakes u'?" Berwald asked, looking slightly panicked.

"Just rock her," Tino laughed, starting to play with Harry and Sheldon. "They can sense fear, you know, so relax." Berwald nodded, staring down at the dozing Sue. Tino happily played with the boys, laughing as Harry jumped onto his back. Berwald watched them curiously, seeing no danger in their playing and going back to listening to Sue's quiet breathing. He jumped a bit when Sue started gently nuzzling him, her left hand going to rub his arm.

"Don't worry she does that" Arthur smiled, "that just means she's in deep sleep." Berwald nodded, watching as Sue shifted around and nuzzled against him.

"It's kind of cute," he mumbled.

"You say that" Arthur laughed, "but Alfred almost fell off the bed the first night she did that"

"Hey I was not expecting it" Alfred pouted, "She just started rubbing my chest out of nowhere."

"Guess I should've warned you," Arthur smiled. "I doubt that would've stopped you from freaking out though."

"...Probably not," Alfred conceded, laughing. Tino joined in Alfred's laughing, the kids doing their own muted giggles. Berwald gave a small rumbled laughing, making the girl stir a bit. She quickly snuggled closer to Berwald, giving an annoyed whine. Berwald gently rocked her, looking at Tino for approval. Tino nodded, going back to play with the twins. Sue sighed in her sleep, finding a comfortable spot on Berwald's shoulder. Berwald held her as she napped, watching Tino, Alfred and Arthur play with the twins quietly. No one asked if he wanted to switch, seeing how happy he was in holding the girl. Eli and Lillie came in a few hours later, Eli grabbing her things. She smiled at Sue, still sleeping in Berwald's arms, saying a silent goodbye to the others. Lillie did the same, rushing off with Eli to go home. Sue woke up a few minutes later, rubbing her eyes and patting Berwald's chest sleepily. She stared at it, patting it while looking confused. She furrowed her brows, seeming to remember to falling asleep on Tino's lean chest, not Berwald's muscular one. She looked up, seeing a stoic faced Berwald look down at her. She just continued to stare at him, her still asleep brain trying to put things together. She frowned up at Berwald, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She continued staring up at him, processing whether to cry or not. Several minutes passed, before she patted Berwald on the nose and climbed down. Everyone watched her as she sleepily walked towards the bed, climbing it and crawling towards Arthur. She quickly wiggled under the blankets and snuggled closer to Arthur, closing her eyes and passing out again.

"At least she didn't cry and scream," Alfred said, grinning at Berwald.

"That is good," Arthur said, "It means she kind of likes you." Berwald nodded, smiling slightly.

"It's getting late" Tino said happily, "we should probably leave, so the kids can sleep. The boys pouted at him, going over to Berwald pleadingly. Berwald shook his head, patting them on the head. The boys continued to pout; shoulder's sagged as they headed to the bed.

"We can come tomorrow" Tino said, "we can even bring the others" the boys perked up a bit at the idea, snuggling with their sister and looking up at Arthur. The two said their goodbye's Arthur beginning to sing them to sleep as Alfred got comfortable.

"It's amazing we can fit five people in this thing," Alfred sighed, wrapping an arm around Arthur's shoulder.

"Quite a miracle," Arthur agreed, smiling at the sleeping toddlers.

"Goodnight" Alfred smiled, kissing Arthur gently.

"Night" Arthur mumbled when they pulled apart, nuzzling his head on Alfred's shoulder.

* * *

**Please review**


	36. Chapter 36

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA**

**I wasn't productive in life today, so I finished editing this chapter to the best of my abilities.  
think of this as a gift for you who keep urging me to continue this Fic, because this writer will forever debate on updating and posting new fics.**

* * *

The next day everyone woke up at the same time, awoken by the sound of Eli opening the door. They all said their good mornings, Alfred helping Arthur up to shower. Arthur took his careful shower, Alfred bathing the kids then him after wards. Yao came in with breakfast, scrambled eggs and other breakfast goodies. The children flung themselves at Yao, squealing with joy.

"You'd think I was starving you," Yao laughed, handing them their meals. The kids quickly ate the breakfast, showing their empty plates at Arthur and going to give Yao a thank you hug.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," he told them, patting each on the head before leaving. The children watched him leave, before clambering back on the bed.

The kids had their story time, grinning wildly when Arthur's friends came in, just like Tino promised. The boys eagerly went to play, shrugging when Vash glared at them and went to lie down on an empty bed. Sue watched quietly, her gaze shifting to Berwald from time to time. Curiosity got the better of her, the girl climbing down the bed and onto the one where Vash was relaxing in, carrying one of her stuffed animals.

"Go away" Vash growled at her, "I don't play with kids" the girl gave him her best glare, hitting Vash with the toy.

"Play you mean git" she said childishly, repeatedly hitting Vash. Vash growled, grabbing her tiny hands.

"Sounds like bushy brows has rubbed off on you," he scowled, tickling her. Sue squealed happily, wiggling out of Vash's grip and running away. The boys saw the fun in it, jumping on the bed and hitting Vash also.

"Annoying brats" Vash growled, grabbing them and throwing them in at the others who caught them safely. The boys grinned, running back to Vash for another throw. Sue laughed for them, running away from the others when they tried to tickle her. She soon found her sanctuary, accidentally jumping onto Berwald's lap. She stopped laughing looking up at the man. Berwald stared back, not sure what else to do.

"Uh...hullo," he mumbled.

Sue stared up at him. "Hi!" she said brightly. She carefully patted his chest, nodding to herself then going back to stare at the man.

"You're big" she stated, getting a blink from Berwald.

"...ye" he said, shifting a bit, "yer small"

"That because I not growed-up yet," Sue said matter-of-factly. "Are you all growed-up?"

Berwald let out a rumbling laugh. "Yeah, s'ppose I 'm" Sue gave a small smile, sitting on his lap. She started the best conversation a child her age could give, Berwald mumbling answers carefully. Tino was beaming, glad that Sue was no longer afraid of Berwald. He went back to playing with Harry and Sheldon, catching them as they were catapulted in his direction. The boys were shaking with happiness, never having so many fun people to play with. The day went on, Yao entering with lunch, Ivan following with enough meals for the others. The kids flew to Yao, waiting eagerly. Yao handed them their meals, Sue going to eat on Berwald's lap, the boys choosing Alfred and Arthur as their chairs.

"Eli told me that everyone was having a play day" Yao said as he handed the adult's their meal, "I thought it would be safer to bring everyone more enjoyable food than Zhi's" everyone thanked him, eating the meal happily. Berwald ate his quietly, eating a bite of Sue's meal when the girl held it out to him. Yao sat with Ivan on a plastic chair, waiting for everyone to finish eating to pick up the dishes. Soon the happy atmosphere ended when Patrick entered the infirmary.

"Is it the 20th already?" Arthur asked, looking sad.

"Shut up" Patrick snapped, "it's the 22nd, i gave you two extra days"" the kids pointy ignored his presence, eating their food while snuggling closer to their chairs.

"That's very kind of you" Arthur said casually, patting Harry's head. Patrick watched with annoyance, blinking in shock at the kids.

"They're...eating...without a fight" he said, watching as the twins munched slowly. Arthur looked at him confused, raising a bushy eyebrow.

"Don't they always eat like this?" he asked, finishing his meal.

"Bloody hell no" Patrick said, "Mum has to force them to eat, even then they refuse"

"Well, not to offend" Arthur smiled, "but Yao's cooking is tastier than your mum's. At least I know what I'm eating" Patrick glared at him, biting his lip to keep from lashing out at his brother.

"I guess you didn't know that harry was a vegetarian" Alfred continued casually, "and Sheldon here is a meat man"

"...what?" the ginger asked, staring down at the boy's meal.

"What kind of guardian are you?" Vash asked lazily, stacking his plate on Lillie's finished one.

"Harry hates meat" Arthur continued, "and Sheldon hates anything that isn't meat"

"...so you've been letting them eat that during the whole visit" Patrick said slowly, "won't they get sick?"

"no" Yao said, getting Patrick's attention, "I give Sheldon a V8 for his meals, so he gets the nutrition he needs without eating the stuff he hates" he said lazily, playing with Ivan's scarf, "and the harry gets tofu mixed in with his meal, it sort of substitutes as meat...and the boy doesn't mind it...so they do get the nutrition they need aru..." Patrick stared thoughtfully at his youngest siblings, watching them eat without complaint.

"Right, well, when they're done, we have to go," he said. The kids started eating slower, demonstrating that they did not want to leave.

"Or if you keep that up, we'll go right now," Patrick snapped at them, scowling. The kids pouted, going back to eating at a normal pace.

"Done" Sue said, holding up her empty plate.

"Good girl" Arthur praised, "give her a kiss on the forehead Berwald please" the big man nodded, gently kissing the girl's forehead. Sue smiled, climbing off of Berwald and handing Yao her empty plate. Yao patted her head, Sue going back to Berwald, snuggling under the man's shirt in protest. The boys showed Alfred and Arthur their finished plates, smiling when the men praised and kissed their foreheads. They gave Yao their plates, copying Sue and snuggling under Berwald's shirt. Berwald shifted nervously, not comfortable with three little kids under his shirt.

"Don't play games," Patrick sighed, pulling them out from under the shirt. "I'm sorry," he said to Berwald, picking up the boys easily. Berwald gave a quick nod, letting out a low growl when Patrick reached for Sue. Patrick pulled back quickly, giving him a nervous look.

"Su-san doesn't like it when people touch his chest" Tino said gently, earning a nod from the ginger. Berwald kept his gaze locked on Patrick, feeling Tino reach under his shirt to grab Sue. Sue gripped Berwald tighter, letting out a sad whine. Tino continued trying to peel the girl off, wincing a bit when the girl bit him.

"Feels weird" Berwald said, trying to stay still.

"Sorry...but she won't let go," Tino mumbled, letting go of Sue and nursing his bit hand.

"Sue, you have till the count of three," Patrick threatened, "One...two..." they all hear Sue begin to cry, Berwald jumping as he felt her hold him tighter.

"Git" she screamed out, "Git git git!" Patrick sighed, scratching his head. Berwald listened to her cry, looking at Tino for guidance. Tino gave him a shrug, listening as Sue continued to cry. Berwald sighed, getting up. He felt her grip harder, refusing to be dropped. He carefully walked towards the bathroom, ignoring all the stares. He gently closed the door, leaving a curious silence. After a few minutes he came out, shirtless and holding a sniffling Sue's hand. She was hold his shirt in her free hand, hugging it like it was a security blanket.

"Here ya go," Berwald mumbled, pushing Sue over to her older brother. Patrick picked her up so she couldn't try to run away, holding both of the twins' hands in his free one.

"Thanks," he said, hovering by the door. "Erm...bye then." Arthur nodded, watching as Patrick dragged the crying kids away.

"Why'd you give her your shirt?" Vash asked Berwald, who was checking the pink scratch lines Sue gave him.

"sh' wouldn't give it back" Berwald grunted, shrugging. "So I j'st let her keep it." Vash nodded absently, going back to lying on the bed. Arthur was staring sadly at the door, Alfred wrapping an arm around him in a comforting matter. Everyone watched him carefully, then at all the toys the kids left.

"What do you want us to do with these things?" Tino asked, picking up several toy cars.

"Put them in that bag" Arthur mumbled, pointing at the empty thing, "the kids wanted me to have them..." Tino nodded, going and placing the toys scattered about the room into the bag. He quietly placed the bag on Arthur's bedside table, getting a nod from the man. Arthur's friends said their goodbye, wanting him to have his space. Once everyone left, Alfred watched as Arthur climbed onto his lap, wrapping his arms around Alfred's neck.

"What's up Artie?" Alfred asked, sitting up so he could hug Arthur better.

"It's funny. I miss them," Arthur muttered after a few minutes of silence.

"We can ask Pat to bring them from time to time" Alfred said, patting Arthur's back when he felt the man shake.

"Yes, because the bloody tosser just loves making trips out here to leave his siblings with his prisoner of a brother," Arthur laughed weakly, wiping away his tears.

"You never know," Alfred said cheerfully, blue eyes sparkling as he looked up at Arthur. Arthur rolled his eyes, sighing happily when Alfred placed butterfly kisses on his neck.

"Hey al..." Arthur whispered after a while, Alfred stopping his kisses to give Arthur his full attention, "I want to go back to our cell"

"Are you sure you're ready to?" Alfred asked, getting a nod from Arthur. "Okay then." he picked Arthur up as he got off the bed, placing him back on the ground and grabbing his hand as he steadied himself. Arthur nodded, Alfred grabbing the bag of kids' stuff in his other hand and gently guiding Arthur out. Eli, who was busy doing some paper work, gave them a nod and a wave goodbye, going back to filling out the papers. Alfred led Arthur to their cell, opening the door and letting Arthur go to the bed as he put the bag of toys away.

"It's nice getting out of that infirmary, huh?" Alfred asked, going to sit next to Arthur. Arthur nodded, falling back on the bed and stretching like a cat.

"It is rather nice, although it's the same here as in there, pretty much," Arthur said, staring up at the ceiling.

"At least it doesn't smell so sterile" Alfred smiled, watching as Arthur rolled on his stomach, burying his face into a pillow. He couldn't help it as his gaze shifted to his lover's rear end, taking a shaky breath before carefully crawling towards the man. Arthur jumped when he felt Alfred kiss his back, lifting his shirt a bit to be able to make contact with his skin.

"Al..." Arthur said nervously, looking over his shoulder at the man.

"Sorry," Alfred muttered guiltily, "I-I just, oh gee I'm sorry dude." he pulled away from Arthur like he had shocked him, Arthur bit his lip thoughtfully, solving something in his head and rolled back onto his stomach. He grabbed Alfred's hand, gently tugging him closer to him. Alfred followed cautiously, raising an eyebrow when Arthur pushed him down.

"Hey-" Alfred began, before Arthur stopped him with a kiss.

"What's this for?" Alfred asked when he pulled away. Arthur shrugged, going back to kiss him. Alfred let Arthur control the kiss, keeping his hands on the man's hips. Arthur kissed him repeatedly, both soon out of breath. Alfred watched him with clouded eyes, licking his lips hungrily. Arthur gripped Alfred's shirt as he saw the man's lustfulness, a spark of fear showing through his eyes. Alfred saw it, blinking and controlling himself.

"I'm sorry" Arthur mumbled, looking down, "I thought I could...make myself get comfortable with you...since you seem wanting..." Alfred smiled at him, his right hand that was slowly trailing under Arthur's shirt going to cup the man's cheek.

"If all you can handle right now is kissing, then I will stick to kissing" Alfred chuckled, "we have forever Arthur, but I swear I'm going to make you comfortable with me touching you again"

"but-" Arthur protested, Alfred crashing their lips together.

"Arthur seems wanting too" Alfred breathed when they pulled away, "why don't we see how comfortable you can get tonight" Arthur gave a small sound as Alfred pulled him into another kiss, gasping when Alfred nibbled on his lower lip. He hesitantly opened his mouth, breaking the kiss when Alfred invaded his mouth.

"Sorry" Alfred said, placing soft kisses on Arthur's face, "you can control the kisses from now on" Arthur nodded, cupping Alfred's cheeks as he molded their lips together. Alfred's hands found themselves on Arthur's hips again, Arthur, blindly grabbed his hands, shakily moving them under his shirt, on his stomach. Alfred didn't protest, keeping his hands still as Arthur continued attacking his lips with kisses.

"Y-you can move them," Arthur muttered between kisses, "Your hands, I mean."

"Do you want me to?" Alfred asked. Arthur gave a quick nod, wrapping his arms around Alfred's neck to deepen the kisses.

"Tell me when you feel uncomfortable" Alfred said through the kisses, letting his hands hungrily roam. Arthur let out a tiny whimper when Alfred started mapping out his chest; Alfred immediately stopped.

"N-no, it's fine," Arthur insisted, gently going to suck on Alfred's neck, "I-it feels nice" Alfred nodded, moving his hands a bit more carefully and tilting his head eagerly. Arthur lapped at the exposed skin, arching into Alfred's touch. He gasped as Alfred pinched a nipple, giving Alfred a bite on the neck as an approval. Alfred purred, moving his other hand to pinch Arthur's other nipple. Arthur moaned quietly, licking the shell of Alfred's ear. Alfred unconsciously bucked his hips up, startling Arthur.

"s-sorry" Alfred panted, feeling Arthur pull away, "I-it was an accident" Arthur glanced nervously at him, flinching when Alfred pulled him into a hug.

"Do you want to stop?" Alfred whispered into his ear. "I really don't mind..." Arthur fidgeted in the embrace, pulling away after a bit and kissing Alfred. Alfred watched him carefully, moaning when he felt Arthur palm his need.

"I'll help you tonight" Arthur said through the kiss, "your reward for staying with me"

"I don't want you to do anything you're not comfortable with," Alfred said seriously.

"I am comfortable with it," Arthur muttered, tugging on the hem of Alfred's pants Alfred gently grabbed Arthur's hands, looking at Arthur's face seriously. Arthur stared back curiously, not finding a staring contest interesting at the moment and leaning down for another kiss. Alfred melted as he felt Arthur forced his way into his mouth, releasing Arthur's hand to pull their faces closer. Arthur took the opportunity to sneak his hand under Alfred's pants and undergarments, gripping his cock. Alfred gasped into the kiss, his brain trying to figure out the best move. He moaned as Arthur started pumping him, forgetting any plan he had.

"Are you enjoying it?" Arthur breathed into his ear, stroking faster.

"Arthur" Alfred moaned, closing his eyes in pleasure. Arthur chuckled, continuing to pump the man, at times rubbing his thumb against Alfred's tip for a second then going back to pumping. Alfred groaned as he came, watching as Arthur licked his hand clean. Arthur rested his head on Alfred's shoulders, Alfred wrapping him in a loving hug.

"You're too good to me Artie," Alfred said, hugging him tighter. "I love you." Arthur smiled, kissing the back of Alfred's neck. Alfred watched as Arthur got sleepier in his embrace, laying him down and kissing him goodnight. Arthur watched as Alfred got up, blocking the door and going back to snuggling next to him. With one last kiss they both went to sleep.

* * *

**Review, they are always fun to read**


	37. Chapter 37

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA**

**By the way I'm editing, i might have Christmas uploaded before actual Christmas...but who knows  
this chapter might be a bit...blah...please give me your opinion on it :3  
hope you enjoy! I might finish editing the next chapter soon, so keep an eye out for it**

* * *

The next morning both woke up slowly, refusing to wake up. Arthur snuggled closer to Alfred, burying his face in Alfred's chest.

"I don't want to get up," he whined.

"That's fine by me," Alfred mumbled, half-asleep. He wrapped his arms around Arthur, dozing back off. Arthur joined him, falling back to sleep instantly. The next time they woke up it was a few hours later, late morning. Alfred rubbed his eyes, Arthur sitting up and stretching.

"Good Mornin'," Alfred grinned, sitting up and kissing Arthur.

"Morning poppet," Arthur said. "Want to see if there's still breakfast?"

"No" Alfred said instantly, "let's go hang out with the others" Arthur nodded, getting up and letting Alfred unblock the door. They both walked towards the yard, seeing Yao drag Berwald towards the area where he and Yong usually spar.

"What's going on?" Alfred asked Tino once they climbed the bleachers, Arthur sitting down immediately with a tired sigh.

"Yao wants Yong to practice fighting bigger opponents" Tino said, watching as Yao instructed both of them. Yong and Berwald nodded, though Berwald didn't look like he wanted to it.

"I really am sorry aru" Yao said, "but it's either you or Ivan, and he's off trying to get the approval of decorating the jail"

"K" Berwald said, "I just ha' t' let 'im attack me right?"

"Kind of" Yao smiled; "I do want you to counter, letting him learn a big man's fighting style" Berwald nodded, looking down at Yong, who was trying to figure out how to fight him. Yao smiled and stepped back a bit, Yong going into a cautious stance, Berwald keeping perfectly still. He glanced at Yao for a second before throwing a punch at Yong. Yong reacted, ducking the punch and grabbing Berwald's arm, using the slight momentum to lift Berwald over his shoulder and to the ground. Berwald got up quickly, unaffected. Berwald though, doing as Yao wanted and attacking Yong, looked really uncomfortable, pausing instantly when Yong touched him. Yao watched carefully, sighing.

"Please do put more effort in it Berwald" he said.

"B' I don' want t' hurt 'im" Berwald said, Yong taking the distraction to aim a kick at Berwald's head. Berwald countered, grabbing the boys' leg, and holding him upside down. Yong yelped, flailing around in his grasp.

"S'rry," Berwald muttered dropping him.

"It's fine if you hurt him a bit" Yao said, watching Yong look at Berwald, calculating, "he'll learn better that way aru" Berwald gave an unsure nod, clenching his jaw when Yong kicked at his feet, kicking on from under him. Berwald grunted as he fell, Yong not giving him enough time to get back up. He tried another kick to Berwald's head, Berwald unable to counter. Berwald felt Yong hit his head, something slowly clicking in place. Berwald grabbed Yong's shirt, throwing the boy away from him with ease. Yong looked shocked at the counter-attack, slowly getting up and charging him again. He swung his fist at Berwald, the big man grabbing his hand with an iron grip. He glowered down at Yong, causing the Asian to fidget and try to pull away.

"Let go," he demanded, trying to get out of Berwald's grip. Berwald obeyed, not even flinching when Yong quickly punched his side. Berwald took another swing at Yong, watching as the boy ducked. Yong backed away, panting and thinking about his next move. He ran to attack Berwald again, this time getting caught in the chest by Berwald's kick. He flew backwards, landing with a thud on the ground a few feet away. Berwald looked upset as Yong groaned, getting up slowly.

"Don't let anger control you!" Yao reprimanded from the bleachers. "Don't try to deny it Yong Soo, the back of your ears always turns red when you're angry!" Yong frowned, patting the spot where Berwald hit him. Berwald grunted an apology, blocking every kick and punch Yong Soo hit him with. Finally, Yong collapsed, exhausted. Berwald extended a hand, Yong taking it gratefully. Berwald climbed up the bleachers and sat down quietly next to Tino, who was having a small chat with Arthur. Yong plopped down next to Matthew, using his shirt to wipe the sweat off his face.

"You did well," Mattie said.

"He doesn't have weak spot" Yong mumbled, watching as Berwald relaxed like he wasn't fighting a few minutes ago.

"Most large men have a hard weakness to find" Yao smiled, petting Yong's wet hair.

"So how do you beat them" Yong asked, everyone moving their attention to the lesson.

"It usually depends on your body size" Yao said lazily, "if its two big men, they can usually do well with normal fist fighting" he then took a slightly serious tone, "but for smaller fighters, it's usually safer to hit below the belt, no man can handle a strong kick on the groin aru" all the boys unconsciously covered their groin, imagining the pain. Lillie laughed quietly, Vash frowning and going back to rest his head on her shoulder lazily.

"But" Yao continued, "there is a spot where we can hit on a large man that can quickly cause him enough pain to crumble" Yong stared at Yao eagerly, hoping that Yao would teach him. Yao shook his head sadly, Yong frowning.

"It near the spine" Yao said, "and it's so hard to hit since it's next to an area where if you hit will cause permanent paralysis aru" Yong slumped back down on the bleachers, disappointed. "Don't give me that look," Yao chided, punching him lightly on the shoulder. Yong gave his brother a small smile, hugging him and going back to Mathew, who was talking with Tino and Arthur quietly.

"So are you excited for Christmas?" Tino asked eagerly. "I am, it's my favorite time of year, you know-"

"Al would always come up for Christmas," Matthew smiled fondly at the memory.

"Christmas is the time for families to be together" Alfred grinned, squeezing Arthur curiously. Arthur was quiet in the conversation, smiling as his friends told him about their happiness.

"Oh right" Tino said sadly, "you've never really celebrated Christmas have you Mr. Arthur?"

"Not really" Arthur answered, "I would just tell my employees to have fun with their families and sleep the night away. And drink more than usual." he shrugged.

"You never went to any Christmas parties or anything?" Alfred asked.

"No" Arthur mumbled; "I prefer solitude..." he scowled.

"And I prefer no one asking me anymore about It." everyone moved to a new subject, not wanting to upset Arthur.

"I don't get why you guys call soccer football," Alfred sighed dramatically. "I mean, it doesn't make sense."

"you use your foot to kick the ball" Arthur grunted, "it's pretty normal to call it that, plus it's a very old game, the creators weren't creative enough to name it something as odd as 'soccer" and your 'football' is the complete opposite! You barely kick the ball at all; that sport is more like safe-rugby."

"It's still an awesome sport," Alfred huffed. Arthur glared at him, shaking his head as he refused to continue the conversation that would lead to a fight. He wasn't ready to fight Alfred yet. Alfred noticed this, kissing Arthur's cheek as an apology.

"But we all know hockey is the best," Matthew smiled, earning a chuckle from the group.

"Lies," Alfred joked. Everyone continued joking around until dinner time, where they were all somewhat eager to get food. Yao walked with them towards the cafeteria, smiling and running up to Ivan when he saw the big man walking in their direction.

"How did it go?" Yao asked him, accepting a hug Ivan gave him.

"It took a lot" Ivan said tiredly, "but I have convinced my bosses to allow some Christmas decorations"

"This place is ganna be decorated?" Alfred exclaimed. "Sweet!"

"Da," Ivan answered, "But I'll have to hurry to get them up, I've only two days."

"I'm sure we can get enough people to get it done" Yao said, "but now let's get dinner" Ivan nodded, smiling when Yao entwined their fingers together and started walking to the cafeteria again.

"I wonder what's for dinner," Alfred mused.

"Something edible, I would hope," Arthur muttered. "If only Yao was the chef again." Yao kept walking, squeezing Ivan's hand involuntarily.

"What's the matter?" Ivan asked him.

"Oh, nothing," Yao said, flashing him a smile. Ivan gave a dubious look, but let it go. Everyone entered the cafeteria, seeing a simple dish serving. Everyone grabbed a plate, hoping that it would be easy to stay in their stomach. Zhi was leaning against the wall, a lollipop in his mouth like always. His gaze shifted to Yao instantly, frowning when he saw Yao holding hands with Ivan. He watched them sit at their usual table, before walking over and sitting next to Yao.

"Hello," Yao said politely, "What prompts this visit?"

"Is it wrong to sit next to a...friend?" Zhi asked, seeing Ivan going rigid. Yao rested his head against Ivan's shoulders in a comforting matter, continuing to eat his food.

"No, I suppose nothing is wrong with that," Yao mumbled, "But please refrain from upsetting Ivan while you're here."

"but Yao-Yao" Zhi whined, enjoying the fact that Ivan was so bothered by him, "I'm just here to chat, and that pet of yours is too over protective" Ivan let out a low growl, wrapping his arm around Yao's waist and pulling the man closer.

"He has reason to be," Yao said. Zhi shrugged sidling closer to Yao.

"Zhi," Yao hissed in warning. "Stop it." Zhi ignored him, just grinned wider. He got curious, quickly planting a kiss on Yao's cheek. Ivan growled, pulling Yao onto his lap.

"Leave. Now," he demanded quietly. Zhi stared at him, glaring back at the man. Yao tried to calm Ivan's anger, hugging him and kissing his cheek. Ivan relaxed a bit, but refused to be completely calm around Zhi.

"Your pet is rather annoying" Zhi said to Yao.

"It would be best if you leave," Yao said gently. Zhi stared at him, before suddenly grabbing his face and kissing him full on the lips. Ivan's fist quickly collided with Zhi's jaw, the Asian growling as he spit out a bit of blood.

"Leave," Ivan grunted. Zhi glared at him.

"Make me," he sneered. "Yao was mine first!" everyone in the room stopped, staring down at the men. Most of them all stood and left, not wanting to be near the fight. Ivan carefully stood, Yao falling off his lap.

"Yao left you," Ivan said coldly. "You should get over it already."

"it's very hard you know" Zhi spat, "when you have to see the man who stole him every fucking day, showing off happily what he took from me"

"Don't play innocent!" Ivan shouted at him. "You've been trying to steal him back ever since you got here!"

"Because he was mine in the first place!"

"Yao has chosen who he wants to be with" Ivan said lowly, "you should respect his choice" Yao, who was watching their verbal fight smiled at Ivan's words, flinching when Zhi sent a death glare he was giving Ivan to him. Ivan turned his back on Zhi, going to Yao's side.

"C'mon," he whispered, "Let's leave." Yao nodded slowly, following Ivan out the cafeteria. He stopped when Zhi grabbed his wrist.

"Let go" Yao said calmly, grabbing Ivan's hand nervously.

"No," Zhi said stubbornly, "Not unless you let go of him."

"I can't do that," Yao said quietly. "Please let go." Zhi tightened his grip, not reacting to Ivan as the man glowered over him. Ivan grabbed the hand that was holding Yao's wrist, using his strength to pry Zhi's hand away. Zhi's free hand quickly hit Ivan's neck, Ivan's eyes flashing angrily.

"Wait for me in my office Yao," Ivan growled, taking a step towards Zhi. "I will be there in a short while." Yao just stepped away, refusing to leave the two alone. Ivan cracked his knuckles, his violet eyes showing the madness that he was probably trying very hard to control.

"Don't do anything rash," Yao hissed.

"Stay out of this," Ivan snapped back.

"I will not stay out of this aru!"

Ivan clenched his jaw, glad that Zhi had attacked him before he got the chance to lash out at Yao. Zhi grabbed Ivan's scarf, climbing onto the man's back in preparation to strangle him. Ivan smiled at his attack, grabbing the pipe he always carried on his person and slashing it under his arm, in an attempt to possibly stake Zhi. Zhi jumped away, growling. Yao growled, before stepping in between them.

"The both of you are...are so...insufferable!" he shouted, voice echoing. "Keep it up, I dare you!" Ivan turned his attention to Yao, looking a bit guilty and bowing his head apologetically. Zhi stared at Ivan then at Yao, whose eyes were daring him to continue.

"I'm not giving up" Zhi sneered, "I'm not like that useless man!" Ivan made no moves to the insult, just kept his sad apologetic eyes on Yao. Zhi swiped his fist at Ivan, Yao catching it in the palm of his hand.

"Get away from us," he snarled. "You're not welcome here." Zhi pulled away, his eyes still in flames.

"fine" Zhi snarled, "I'll stay away from Yao-Yao and his pet" he put his hands in his pockets, "I hope you're ready to make everyone's life a living hell" with that he turned towards the cafeteria, slamming the door shut behind him. Yao glowered at the kitchen doors, jerking away from Ivan when he tried wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"Don't think you're off the hook." he said, Ivan nodding sadly. Yao patted his cheek, giving Ivan a glare as he stormed off, slamming the doors with such force that they shook in their hinges. Ivan's shoulders slumped, and he covered his face with his hand.

Arthur and the others stared at him, seeing him sigh into the hands before removing them. Ivan sat down on an empty chair, staring down at the floor.

"You did the right thing," Arthur muttered. "Don't be upset."

"No...I was foolish and angry," Ivan said quietly. "I only made things worse."

"He was going too far" Tino said, "There was no other way to handle the situation" Ivan shook his head, running his hand through his hair.

"Yao will get over it" Yong said lazily, "he can't stay mad at sir forever"

"He'll thank you later," Alfred added. "Besides, if you hadn't have fought him, one of us would a done it eventually." Everyone nodded, mumbling their agreements.

"Well, now thanks to my temper, who knows what he'll be serving" Ivan said with a small laugh, "who knows, he might make the food worse"

"I don't think that's possible!" Alfred laughed. "Although...Lillie...tell Roderich we'll probably eat him out of house and home..." Lillie snorted at Alfred's comment, covering her mouth.

"I'm sure the cheapo can afford to feed a few others" Vash said, "he'll just buy cheaper products maybe" Lillie giggled, giving a small nod.

"Don't matter what he buys, anything better than his," Alfred grinned, jabbing his thumb in the direction of the kitchen.

"That's probably the smartest thing you've ever said," Arthur commented wryly. Alfred pouted at him, but let it go since it was Arthur.

"I'll ask him if he can help me make more filling foods" Lillie said, leaning against Vash, "though I might only be able to bring snacks most of the time"

"Whatever works for you," Tino said brightly. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"We don't want you to overwork yourself," Matthew told her.

"It's fine" Lillie smiled, "it gives me something to do since I have caught up with my education to be able to take the GED test in the fall"

"You're not planning on going to college?" Tino asked, Lillie shaking her head.

"Roderich says that it's not really safe for me to go to college" she mumbled, "since everyone is overworked with Vash's case and his interview with Ms. Winfrey " she paused, "plus I have no idea what I want to study for"

"You don't know what you want to be?" Alfred asked incredulously. "No idea at all?"

"Not really..." Lillie muttered, "I've never really thought about it..."

"You've never been interested in anything in particularly?" Arthur asked. Lillie thought about it, staring at Vash from time to time.

"Well don't look at me" Vash grunted, "If you wanted to be something then just say it."

Lillie nodded. "I wanted to work with animals," she said at last.

"Well what type of work do you want to do?" Tino asked, "Do you want to be a researcher...a vet...?"

"I haven't really thought about that..." Lillie mumbled. "I just want to work with them..."

"Hey, you know what you could do while you're getting your GED?" Alfred asked.

"What?"

"Pet-sitting!"

"It's fine" Lillie laughed, "I'm already working, I don't need to start pet-sitting"

"Just a suggestion," Alfred said.

"Would you still come visit me?" Vash asked her, his voice barely above a whisper. Lillie started to answer, but faltered.

"Every chance I could," she said at last. Vash nodded his face void of emotion. Lillie smiled at him, going back to the groups' discussion.

"Before I got arrested and stuff, we had a dog," Alfred was saying. "A big old yellow lab." he smiled at the memory of his old pet. "Used to follow me around everywhere."

"Rex?" Mathew asked, "Do your parents still have him?"

"I'm pretty sure he's still with mom and dad" Alfred said.

"You did give that dog a weird name" Mathew mumbled, "what dog would want to be called Rexasaurus?"

"Rexasaurus is an amazing name," Alfred huffed indignantly. "And Rexy sure did like it."

"What even prompted you to come up with such a ridiculous name?" Arthur asked.

"Hey Rex is the lamest dog name in the world" Alfred pouted, "so I decided to make it more amazing" Arthur shook his head.

"Hey don't shake your head at me" Alfred said, "what names did you give your pets?"

"As far as my memory goes I never had pets" Arthur said, "I mean, I did befriend a stray cat, but it really doesn't count as a pet"

"But you gave it a name, didn't you?" Alfred asked.

"...I called it...Crumpet..." Arthur muttered. "I was seven when I found it."

Alfred snorted. "Crumpet? And you called Rexasaurus a ridiculous name!"

"Shut the hell up" Arthur snapped, "It's not like I knew that many words at the time, and teacher said that you should always call a stray cat crumpet"

"Don't snap at me," Alfred pouted. "Crumpet's a cute name for a cat...I guess."

"It's a wonderful name," Arthur huffed.

"Why should a stray cat be called crumpet?" Lillie asked, getting Arthur's attention.

"teacher was weird like that" Arthur mumbled, "he called me beer boy for a few years after we met...because that was all I could recognize at the small store near my house"

"Why were you buying beer?" Alfred asked, "And how old exactly were you?"

"...I was maybe four or five" Arthur said, "and mum and dad were a bit alcoholic...so they asked me to go and get them some when they ran out and were too lazy to get it themselves"

"Clerks aren't allowed to sell alcohol to minors" Tino said.

"the clerk was a family friend or something" Arthur grunted, "dad took me there once and showed the clerk who his son was...after that they sent me to get stuff...hell, even Teacher sent me out on beer runs, that was part of the reason for my nickname..."

"Did you ever drink the beer you bought?"

"Mum said if I so much as drank one of their beers she'd beat me to death" Arthur laughed, "and teacher said I wasn't ready to drink yet. So, no. I waited till I got my own business to start drinking. Teacher threw me a party as a congratulation...that was the worst hang-over I've ever gotten..." Arthur smiled. Everyone nodded, going to talk about when they all started drinking.

"When did you start warden?" Tino asked. Ivan, who was listening to their conversation, blinked scratching his head.

"I don't remember ever not drinking" he said sheepishly, "I'm pretty sure when I was a toddler I didn't drink...but vodka is kind of like a daily drink in my household"

"No wonder you can drink like no tomorrow," Vash grunted. "Have you ever been drunk?"

"Maybe when I first started," Ivan shrugged, "and I do intentionally get myself drunk enough to handle some of my mental problems sometimes..." Everyone shifted uncomfortably. "So, does anyone else have any drinking stories?"

"I stayed in an abandoned house because of a drunken dare once," Alfred shrugged.

"A woman got me drunk so she could have sex with me..." Arthur mumbled. Alfred snapped his head in Arthur's direction, staring intently at him. Then, he burst into laughter.

"That was one desperate chick!" he gasped, wiping his eyes and clutching his stomach.

"It was weird" Arthur mumbled, punching Alfred's shoulders, "she could've easy paid me to have sex with one of my male employees, not gone through all the trouble of getting me drunk"

"Maybe she didn't want one of your male employees!" Alfred exclaimed, still giggling. "I hope you two used protection, what if she had a kid cause of it?"

"The hell I know "Arthur grumbled, "I just woke up with a god awful head ache and her sleeping next to me."

"So I'm guessing you didn't enjoy it?" Alfred asked, his teasing manner replaced with seriousness.

"I don't remember any of it," Arthur muttered.

"Well I'm sorry you got raped by a woman" Alfred said, kissing Arthur's cheek. Arthur grunted, looking at the others for more stories.

"I can never remember what happens when I'm drinking" Tino said, "Su-san tells me I act different"

"you go 'n stages" Berwald grunted, "and y' don't stop drinkin' till your' hammered"

"You don't stop me?" Tino asked.

"You won' let me," Berwald said. "I tried 'nce, bu' you started hittin' me."

"Maybe you should film how he acts," Alfred sniggered.

"Do that and I'll kill you," Tino growled, glaring up at Berwald.

"I won'" Berwald mumbled, patting Tino's head, "promise" Tino nodded, smiling when Berwald wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Dude, Ivan, are you ganna set us up on New Year's?" Alfred asked, grinning.

"Sure" Ivan said, "If I have the money to buy a bottle of vodka for every cell"

Alfred's grin faltered. "So not cool bro."

"Fair is fair," Ivan smiled. "I don't want to show favoritism."

"I' ya don' have enough money" Berwald said, "ya can take some ou' m' bank account"

"I'm pretty sure you can buy everyone a mini bar with all that money" Tino mumbled.

"Dude, please do," Alfred said. "I'll love you forever."

Arthur elbowed him. "Don't be so rude, prat. It's his money."

"I'm pretty sure it's against the rules to give prisoners a mini bar" Ivan laughed, "but thank you Berwald, if I do not have enough money on new year's, I would gladly appreciate some help"

Berwald nodded. "Go righ' ahead."

"Could you get something other than vodka though? I hate that stuff," Alfred said.

"I guess I'll be nice" Ivan sighed, "I'll send out something asking what everyone wants..." Alfred cheered, hugging Arthur happily. Everyone continued chatting happily, talking about their favorite alcoholic beverage.

"You seriously don't have a preference?" Alfred asked Vash, who entered the conversation lazily.

"It's not like I've had much to sample from" Vash said, "I've only had stuff that street kids can get their hands on, and that stuff usually tastes like shit"

"You seemed to like that stuff Roderich brought in," Alfred teased him.

"Of course, it's expensive," Vash grunted.

"So wouldn't that be a preference?"

"My preference is expensive stuff?" Vash asked, "Some preference"

"well maybe it's just the brand" Arthur said, "you like the way that brewery makes beer, so maybe you prefer drinks that have that certain taste"

"Oh just shut up," Vash groaned. "You're all putting too much thought in it." Lillie patted his shoulder reassuringly, giving him a sympathetic smile.

Everyone shrugged, leaving him alone and going to the next person, who was Mathew.

"I don't really like drinking" he mumbled, "but I do have the same preference to Al...we also act the same way..."

"And how do you two act?" Arthur asked.

"We have no idea" Alfred and Mathew said at the same time.

"We can never remember" Alfred continued, "but our friends used to say that we act the same way..."

"We'll have to find out New Year's, won't we?" Arthur smirked, trailing his fingers up Alfred's arm.

"Yeah, guess we will," Alfred said eagerly, the meaning behind the comment flying completely over his head. Arthur sighed at his hopeless partner, resting his head on Alfred's shoulder.

Next were Berwald and Tino, Berwald mumbling jack Daniels and Tino saying he couldn't handle anything stronger than beer with ease.

"You all have poor taste in alcohol," Ivan sighed, standing up. "However, I'll fulfill your requests. Good day," he left.

"We do not have poor taste," Alfred pouted.

"He just thinks vodka's better than anything" Vash grunted, "as long as he gets the drinks, I don't give a fuck about his opinion"

"Can't argue with you there," Alfred laughed heartily. "You never told us how you act drunk, Artie."

"You've seen me drunk, wanker," Arthur muttered.

"I wasn't exactly sober either," Alfred argued. "I don't remember it."

"You seriously expect me to remember how I act?" Arthur growled, "And you were sober enough to drag me back to the cell weren't you?"

"Fine you win" Alfred shrugged, "I'll just have to see on New Year's"

"Pity, we probably won't remember it," Arthur sighed.

"That's the thing about partying," Alfred laughed, wrapping an arm around Arthur's shoulders.

"Who said anything about a party?"

"Aw come just drinking to the New Year is boring" Alfred whined.

"We can't really argue with that logic" Tino laughed.

"There is nothing wrong with just drinking to the New Year," Arthur huffed. "Plenty of people do."

"And by plenty, you mean just you, right?" Vash asked.

Arthur flushed. "I'm not the partying type."

"And you shouldn't be mean" Lillie said, poking Vash's cheek, "you just watch people"

"I'm sorry I don't go dancing on tables when I'm drunk," Vash snapped.

"Don't get mad at me," Lillie pouted. "You were being mean." Vash looked at the ground, sighing when he felt Lillie repeatedly poke him.

"Fine" he said, grabbing her hand, "I'm sorry bushy brows, now will you leave me alone?"

"Oh, my poor heart, he's making fun of my facial features," Arthur sighed dramatically. "Even when apologizing, he's mean!"

"Say sorry, correctly," Lillie said, stifling a giggle. Vash grumbled something under his breath, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I am sorry Arthur," he said after a bit, "now, will you leave me the fuck alone?"

Arthur pretended to think about it. "I suppose," he said at last. "It'll take a while to mend my shattered heart, though."

Vash growled. "Let's go Lillie; all these people are annoying me."

"Okay" Lillie laughed, following Vash out and waving goodbye to the others. They continued chatting, soon separating to their separate cells when Zhi kicked them out. Arthur lay down in the bed with a sigh, feeling Alfred snuggle next to him.

"Hey Arthur" Alfred whispered, kissing Arthur's neck.

"Yeah?" Arthur mumbled, propping himself up. "What is it?" Alfred didn't say anything at first, but Arthur saw the look in his eyes.

"I don't know about this Alfred" he said, watching as Alfred climbed on top of him. Alfred didn't respond to him, leaning down and capturing his lips. He moved against him, trying to get a reaction.

"Poppet..." Arthur said into the kiss, gasping when Alfred snuck his tongue inside his mouth gently. He pushed against Alfred's chest a bit, Alfred pulling away and giving Arthur a guilty look.

"I'm sorry" Alfred said, resting his head on Arthur's shoulders.

"It's not your fault" Arthur mumbled, "I just...don't know how far I can handle...and you might come out unpleased..."

"I'd never come out unpleased," Alfred said softly. "If you don't want to go far, or do anything at all, I'll respect that." Arthur smiled, pulling Alfred into a hug. Alfred hugged back, sighing happily. Arthur ran his fingers through Alfred's hair, thinking about what he wanted.

"Christmas" he said quietly.

"Huh?" Alfred asked, not sure where that came from.

"Christmas"" Arthur said again, burying his face in Alfred's chest, "I think I can handle...this on Christmas"

"I'll hold you to that promise," Alfred grinned. "If you can handle it," he added hastily. Arthur snorted, continuing to run his fingers through Alfred's hair. Alfred purred, laying down and letting Arthur continue his action. Arthur smiled, petting Alfred for a bit before snuggling closer to the American and closing his eyes.

"'night" he yawned, wrapping his arms around Alfred.

"Goodnight Artie," Alfred whispered, kissing the top of Arthur's head.

* * *

**Please review, they help me update faster!**


	38. Chapter 38

**i DO NOT OWN HETALIA  
Have I ever mentioned I have too much time on my hands? here is a new chapter, the next one should be Christmas...and i don't know if I should post it early or just wait until actual Christmas...you guess can leave your suggestions in a review if you guys don't mind, I'll just be here writing and editing chapters.  
Hope you enjoy**

* * *

They woke up the next morning, stepping outside the cell and walking lazily towards the cafeteria. A note had been tacked to the door, stating that the chef wasn't returning until after the New Year. Secretly grateful, Alfred and Arthur immediately turned and headed outside. When they exited the jail to the yard, Yao and Yong were training like usual, Yao stopping from time to time to lecture or fix something. Ivan and Mathew were watching carefully, munching on some Christmas cookies Lillie brought for the day. Lillie was sitting comfortable on Vash, who was lazily munching on a sandwich and paying attention to anything Lillie said to him. Tino and Berwald were nowhere to be seen.

"Hungry?" Lillie asked, offering them cookies.

"Starving," Alfred answered, grabbing a cookie and cramming it into his mouth. Arthur chuckled, grabbing a cookie himself and eating a bit slower than Alfred.

"I also brought sandwiches" Lillie said, Vash sneaking a hand around her to grab another sandwich from the basket. She nudged him, getting an almost innocent look from Vash.

"If Vash hasn't eaten them all that is"

Vash shrugged. "They're good sandwiches."

"Then save us some!" Alfred laughed boisterously, grabbing a couple sandwiches and passing one to Arthur.

"Save some for Yao and Yong" Mathew said, "they're almost done training for the day" the two nodded, Lillie moving the basket away from Vash's reach. A few minutes later, Yong came up and collapsed next to Matthew, Yao following and sitting quietly next to Ivan.

"Yong tired," the small man whined.

"Have a cookie" Mathew laughed, holding out a cookie to the man, "it'll give you energy." Yong quickly opened his mouth eagerly, taking the cookie like a dog would.

"You're very odd Yong" Yao chuckled, taking the sandwich Ivan was slowly eating.

"I wasn't done eating that" Ivan said, pouting a bit.

"Too bad" Yao replied, munching on the sandwich. Ivan sighed, smiling and taking the sandwich back.

"And I'm the insufferable one?" he asked, eating the last bite. Yao didn't answer him, just took the cookies in Ivan's hand.

"Now you're just being mean" Ivan laughed, watching as the man munched on the sweets.

"You ate the sandwich, I eat the cookies," Yao grinned. "Fair is fair."

"I suppose..." Ivan trailed off, quickly taking one of the cookies back. Yao shrugged, finishing the last cookie and going to get another sandwich if there were any. Everyone quickly finished off Lillie's food, not completely satisfied but close enough to survive the day.

"So what's the plan for Christmas tomorrow?" Alfred asked Ivan.

Ivan thought about it. "I was thinking...we should have everyone out here, so we aren't overcrowded inside. Kiku's also getting food as we speak."

"A nice little Christmas picnic" Yao smiled.

"It would be less of a hassle if Yao could cook for us" Ivan mumbled under his breath, everyone agreeing.

"Well your bosses don't want that" Yao said, "They made it perfectly clear that they don't want me cooking aru"

"Who's going to be cooking, then?" Matthew asked.

"I guess we'll all have to pitch in," Ivan said. "The officers, I mean."

"That'll be fun to watch" Yao grinned.

"It'll be a headache possibly," Ivan nodded.

"I could help," Arthur offered quietly.

"The last time you 'helped' the kitchen nearly burnt down," Ivan shuddered. "No, thank you."

"Why do you want to help Artie?" Alfred asked.

"I like cooking..." Arthur muttered.

"Even though you suck at it." Vash said. Arthur glared at him but stayed silent.

"I'm sure your cooking is fine Artie," Alfred told him, squeezing his shoulder. Arthur grunted, going to look up at the sky. Alfred looked up with him, pointing to one of the clouds.

"That looks like a duck," he said.

"It's clearly a dolphin," Arthur countered, staring at the cloud Alfred pointed at.

"Dude, it's seriously a duck" Alfred said, "can't you see its skinny neck and wings?"

"Those aren't wings, those are flippers, you twat!" Arthur argued.

"Flippers aren't that long!"

"Yes they are!"

"Well then, dolphins don't have a neck, how do you explain that?"

Arthur huffed. "They do too have necks! And...And it's a deformed dolphin!" he scowled up at the sky, trying to will the cloud into being more dolphin-like. Alfred laughed, hugging Arthur.

"How about we call truce? It's a duck-fin" he said. Arthur smiled, laughing along with Alfred.

"And I thought they were the only odd ones..." he muttered.

"Who?" Alfred asked, interested in Arthur's words. Arthur blinked, a bit embarrassed that he said that out loud.

"...teacher...and this one employee I had at the beginning of my business" he said, "they...were so odd, saw life differently"

"How so?" Mathew asked, Arthur blinking at him.

"ah" he said scratching the back of his head, "well...teacher always called cops mean adults that wanted to ruin his fun and put him in time out...and...Gretta, that was my employee's name...she'd go on about the beauty of a daisy pushing its way out of the concrete..." his expression saddened. "Oh, how I miss them..." Alfred kissed his cheek, trying to cheer him up. Arthur smiled at him, his eyes still showing a bit of sadness.

"What happened to Gretta?" Alfred asked, a bit cautious.

"She died after a year or so working for me" Arthur said, "she had some lung problem, she was in her thirties"

"That's young for her to die" Yao said, sitting comfortably on Ivan's lap.

"She never told anyone," Arthur mumbled. "About her lungs. I would've gotten her medical care if she had."

"Just think, she lives on in your memory, right?" Alfred tried cheering Arthur up, upset that he was sad. Arthur gave a small nod, leaning against Alfred a bit. They stayed outside and chatted until dusk fell, when the cold became too much to bear. Alfred had a spring in his step, excited about Christmas. They all headed for their own cell, mumbling a goodnight to everyone. Arthur opened the door to his cell and silently climbed into bed, rolling over onto Alfred once the man joined him after blocking the door. They gave each other a goodnight kiss, Arthur resting his head against Alfred's chest and closing his eyes. When Arthur got relaxed enough he felt Alfred squirm, snapping him back awake. It continued to happen, Arthur slowly going to sleep and Alfred fidgeting eagerly and waking the Brit up.

"Go. To. Sleep." Arthur said, glaring up at his pillow.

"I can't help it" Alfred giggled, "I'm just really excited about tomorrow"

"You won't have any energy tomorrow if you don't sleep" Arthur grumbled.

"I can't sleep though" Alfred pouted. Arthur cursed under his breath, sighing and getting up. Alfred watched as Arthur switched their positions, his head resting on Arthur's chest. Arthur began running his hands through Alfred hair frowning a bit.

"This is the only time I'm doing this" Arthur growled, "You better get tired" Alfred's face lit up, and he wiggled even more in excitement.

"You're going to sing to me?!" he exclaimed, eyes sparkling.

"Just this once," Arthur repeated. "Now shush." Alfred obeyed, a soft smile playing across his features as Arthur sung him every song he knew. Arthur stopped when he heard Alfred's light snoring, and he kissed him atop the head before dozing off as well.

* * *

**Please review**


	39. Chapter 39

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA  
happy holidays, this is an extremely early present but I was bored and decided to post it early  
I tried my best in fixing mistakes...I really did  
hope you enjoy**

* * *

Alfred woke up the next day snuggled closely to Arthur, hearing the faint sound of Christmas music. Arthur was still sleeping happily, his fingers playing with Alfred's hair unconsciously.

"Wake up Artie," he sang, "It's Christmas, and you want your present, don't you?"

"I want to sleep, damnit," Arthur grumbled. Alfred laughed, planting kisses all over Arthur's face. Arthur blindly pushed Alfred away, rolling to his side and going bad to sleep. Alfred continued laughing, climbing on top of the man and kissing Arthur's neck. Arthur growled again, opening one green eye.

"I don't want a present" he hissed, sighing when Alfred moved him to his back.

"Yes you do, you just don't want to admit it," Alfred grinned, kissing his forehead, "Are you awake enough yet?"

Arthur growled, shoving Alfred off him and sitting up.

"Yes, I am, you stupid git," he snapped. Alfred grinned, getting up himself and following Arthur out the cell. They each saw simple Christmas decorations all over the jail. Cotton snow and other Christmas-y stuff hanging from everywhere.

"They did a good job for such a short time" Arthur mumbled, jumping when Alfred hugged him from behind.

"What now?" he asked.

"Look up" Alfred whispered, making Arthur frown. Arthur looked up, seeing a plant hanging in the ceiling by a small rope.

"A mistletoe, eh?" Arthur said nonchalantly, "What're you planning, to sweep me off my feet and kiss me?"

"Yeah, that's kind of the idea," Alfred grinned, turning Arthur around in his embrace so that they faced each other. Arthur yipped when Alfred lifted him bridal style, glaring at the laughing man. Alfred stopped laughing quickly, leaning down to kiss Arthur. Arthur's anger disappeared once their lips met, one if his hands going to grab Alfred's cheek. He idly traced his thumb across Alfred's cheek, smiling into the kiss.

"I love you so much," Alfred murmured when they broke apart, his breath washing over Arthur's face.

"Love you too" Arthur replied, feeling Alfred put him down. Alfred smiled warmly, taking Arthur's hand in his own and walking towards the courtyard. They spotted Yong and Matthew on the bleachers, and rushed up to sit with them.

"Where are the others?" Alfred asked, hugging his brother.

"Tino and Berwald are getting ready for gift delivering" Mathew said, giving a Christmas hug to Arthur who begrudgingly accepted it.

"Vash sleeping" Yong said, hugging both men quickly.

"Let's go wake him up then" Alfred grinned, "no one should sleep in on Christmas"

The four ran back to the jail, heading towards Vash's cell. Arthur stopped Alfred before he barged in, the man pouting as the Brit knocked on the door.

"Go away" they heard Vash yell, "I'm sleeping"

"C'mon dude its Christmas!" Alfred yelled back. They heard mumbled talking inside, then the door opening slowly.

"Don't let them in!" Vash growled, Lillie laughing at him. She peeked her head through opening, smiling at them and allowing them access to enter the cell. The four entered quickly, seeing the mound of blanket that was Vash in bed.

"They can help me wake you up" Lillie said, receiving Christmas hugs from the four men.

"I don't want to get up," Vash grunted. "Get out."

"Dude, get the stick outta your ass," Alfred laughed, promptly jumping on the bed.

"Get off!" Vash roared, kicking Alfred off of him. While he kicked Alfred off of him, Vash accidentally kicked off his blanket, leaving a furious Vash in his boxers.

"And what have we here?" Alfred drawled, smirking. "Don't you know better than to walk around in your skivvies in front of a girl?"

"Go to hell," Vash snarled, covering himself with the blanket again. Alfred laughed, yanking the blanket off Vash.

"Get up boxer man" he joked, "we don't want to be late for present time" Vash grumbled angrily, grabbing the pants and shirt Lillie handed him.

"You're not bothered at all?" Arthur asked the girl, getting a confused look.

"I've seen Vash in his underwear plenty of times" she said, "why should I be bothered?"

"No reason, I suppose," Arthur shrugged. "Although, it's terribly cold to be sleeping in nothing but your boxers..."

"He said he was hot," Lillie mumbled.

"Sure he was" Arthur smiled, laughing when Vash pulled Lillie away from him.

"Let's get this over with" Vash snapped, holding Lillie's hand as they exited his cell. The other men followed, soon walking in front of the short-tempered man.

"Why were you hot?" Lillie asked Vash quietly, so the others didn't hear her.

"I was just hot" Vash said quickly, looking away from her. Lillie squeezed his hand, trying to get his attention.

"I'm sorry" Lillie said, "I won't ask anymore..." Vash sighed, turning and kissing her cheek quickly.

"It's fine," he mumbled. Lillie smiled, glancing up at the ceiling.

"Mistletoe."

Vash blinked at her, looking up and seeing the plant hanging.

"A kiss on the cheek counts...right?" Vash asked.

"No, it doesn't!" Alfred called from up ahead, he had turned around to see what was making the two fall behind. "So pucker up!" he made kissing sounds at them.

"Stop being an obnoxious twit," Arthur growled, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Aw come on Artie" Alfred whined, rubbing his side. Vash glared at Alfred, feeling the warm heat of a blush on his face.

"Go on ahead of us" he called out at the four men, "we'll catch up" Arthur stared at him, smiling and nodding.

"Don't take too long" Arthur yelled as they started walking, "if you do Alfred's allowed to bother you" Alfred gave a small cheer, kissing Arthur's cheek.

"Fucking dickheads," Vash cursed under his breath, jumping when Lillie touched his arm. The blush on his face deepened. "Um...right..." his hand reached up and cupped her cheek.

"Are you sure about this?"

Lillie nodded, wearing the same blush as Vash. Vash nodded, leaning down and placing his lips against hers before he could over think about it. He felt her arms wrap around his neck, drawing them closer together. They stayed like that, frozen in time, both not registering the world outside their kiss. Lillie reluctantly pulled away after what felt like an eternity, smiling shyly at Vash. Vash stared at her with clouded eyes, blinking several times to get a grip on himself.

"W-we should probably get going," Vash stuttered, grabbing Lillie's hand. "I don't want Dickfred to bother us about taking too long."

Lillie nodded, shy smile still in place.

"Does this mean I can kiss you good morning from now on?" Lillie asked after a bit, Vash glancing at her.

"You can kiss me whenever you want" he mumbled, looking away, "I don't really care as long as it's not anywhere near those idiots"

Lillie giggled. "Okay then. I can agree with that." she gave his hand a squeeze as they walked outside, spotting the others and walking over to them. Alfred grinned at them, Arthur nudging him before he got to tease then. Alfred pouted but turned his attention to his lover, hugging him tighter and kissing the back of his neck.

"You're being overly-affectionate today," Arthur mumbled. "What's with that?"

"I can't show you how much I love you?" Alfred asked. "Because I do and I like showing you." Arthur snorted, shaking his head and allowing Alfred to continue his affections. They soon saw other prisoners spew out the jail, huddling together and moving away from the jail doors. A few minutes after the last prisoner exited a never ending line of officers came out, lifting tables into place and putting large trays of food on the tables. Last to exit was Ivan, who went to stand in front of the line of tables.

"Come and get it!" he shouted to everyone, stepping aside as the tables were rushed. All the prisoners attacked the tables, grabbing a plate and stacking as much food as possible on the dish. Once that battle was over they floated towards a space in the yard, friends grouping together and mumbling through their stuffed faces.

"It's a Christmas miracle," Alfred sighed, inhaling his food like he hadn't eaten in a week.

"Don't choke," Arthur laughed. "It won't be much of a miracle then, will it?"

Alfred nudged him, eating a bit slower. Everyone ate to their hearts content. Once everyone had thrown their trash away, Tino and Berwald came out, Tino wearing a cute Santa suit (minus beard and belly) and Berwald wearing a silly reindeer antler headgear, the swede carrying a large bag overflowing with presents.

"Everybody line up! One person at a time!" Tino called, handing the first prisoner in line his present. Everyone waited patiently, those that tried to skip in the line being pushed to the back of the line by Berwald or angry prisoners. Alfred grinned as he got his bomber jacket, putting it on and going to show Arthur. Arthur was staring at the present Alfred had got him, the box still wrapped.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Alfred asked, his face falling.

"I told you I didn't want anything," Arthur snapped, shoving the box into Alfred's hands.

"Take it," Alfred insisted, giving it back. "Trust me, you'll like it." Arthur glared at Alfred, glancing at the box with limited Patience. Arthur shook his head, grumbling something and ripping the wrapping paper off. he stared at the box with a store name he didn't know, feeling Alfred, hug him from behind and place his head on his shoulder. Arthur opened it, finding a necklace. It was white gold, nice and shiny with three pendants. One was of the British flag, next a pirate flag and then a small crown.

"Oh, Alfred..." he whispered, staring at the necklace in awe.

"So you like?" Alfred grinned, helping Arthur put it on. Arthur turned to face Alfred in the embrace, pulling Alfred down for a kiss.

"I never said I liked it," Arthur said, kissing Alfred again before he could interrupt. "...I love it." Alfred grinned at him, kissing Arthur one more time before the man pulled away.

"I'm glad you love it" Alfred said, following Arthur to where their group was sitting with their presents. Arthur grunted, sitting on Alfred's lap. Tino and Berwald still weren't with them at the moment, handing out letters that family or friends sent. Mathew had asked for a hoodie with his favorite hockey team, and he had gotten Yong a DVD of a Korean drama the Asian didn't have. Yong had asked for a PlayStation to replace the one the government men took away. Roderich obliged, though he made a mistake on ordering a PlayStation 3, which Yong did not have games for. So now Yong had a PlayStation Elizaveta had gotten quickly at a store and a PlayStation 3 that Yong would have to ask games for. Yong had also gotten Mathew a stuffed polar bear, Mathew saying that it was identical to one he had when he was little. Vash hadn't asked for a gift for himself, but he did ask for a gift for Lillie. It was a pretty simple bracelet, silver and thin. It had only one pendant, a cute little goat. Lillie hugged him once she put it on, handing Vash his gift. She had gotten him a harmonica. Soon Tino and Berwald joined them, outfits gone. Berwald was carrying a new laptop and Tino holding a drawing kit. They both also wore matching gold necklaces, half a heart on each thin chain.

"Everyone like their presents?" Tino asked, holding a few extra presents. He handed a small box to Alfred and two letters to Mathew and Yong; "these were in the family/ friend bag" Matthew smiled as he opened his letter, a couple pictures falling out. Alfred opened the box his parents had sent, grinning and snapping it closed again.

"What is it?" Arthur asked.

"Ah, nothing," Alfred answered, stowing the box in his pocket. Arthur gave him a questioning look, but didn't ask further. Yong was silent as he read his letter, putting it back in the envelope and putting it next to him, not interested in whatever it said.

"What was in it?" Matthew asked, clutching his letter in his hand.

"Nothing Yong likes," the man huffed, glaring at the ground. Mathew was going to ask some more, but closed his mouth when Yao sat next to Yong. Yao got comfortable, showing Yong an identical letter he got.

"You got the same thing huh?" Yao asked, Yong nodding. Yao smiled, leaning against Yong in a comforting manner.

"I wouldn't worry about it" Yao said, "they won't come to haggle us, too much work for them"

"Why do they keep bothering us?" Yong asked. "We always refuse."

"They're parents," Yao sighed. "They only want what they think is best." Yong huffed, snuggling closer to Mathew. Mathew hugged the man, curious but not asking.

"It's best to just ignore them," Yao said wisely, smiling up at Ivan when he joined them.

"I hope everyone is doing well," Ivan said, lifting Yao up and putting him on his lap. Everyone mumbled their answer, going to their normal routine of chatting.

"What'd you guys get?" Alfred asked.

"I don't celebrate Christmas today," Ivan explained to him. "But I did get Yao a toy panda."

"And he said I can't give him his present until the 7th aru" Yao said, shrugging as he played with Ivan's scarf.

"That doesn't stop him from asking, though," he added, glaring up at him. Ivan grinned innocently.

"I'm a curious man," he said. Yao sent him another glare before going back to play with Ivan's scarf. Ivan laughed childishly, nuzzling the smaller man. Everyone continued chatting, stopping when they saw Candy, Monica, and Ray walk towards them. Behind them was Ludwig, carrying a large bag filled with presents, trailing behind him was William.

"What do you lot want?" Arthur called down them, eyeing his brother warily.

"We're here to give you your presents!" Candy yelled cheerfully. "I don't know why he's here though." William stared up at him, a small boy frowning as he climbed up the bleachers. The girls and Ludwig followed, the German putting the bag in front of a glaring Arthur and nodding at Ivan before walking off. Arthur stood to accept the hugs and cheek kisses from his three ex-employees, still staring at William who was staring at him a few feet away.

"What is it?" Arthur asked, "I know your silent, but this is seriously scarring me" William shifted a bit, looking a bit nervous.

"...Pat dropped me off here" he mumbled at his feet, "he told me to punch you..."

"Why?" Arthur asked, surprised. "What have I done to him?"

"It's the little ones," Will mumbled, shifting nervously. Arthur blinked, not sure what his brother was talking about.

"..Look" William sighed, "Can I just punch you? I'll explain after" Arthur furrowed his brows, but nodded.

"Where does Pat want you to punch me?" He asked, stepping closer to William, who looked uncomfortable.

"He didn't say" William said, "but I guess in the face" Arthur nodded again, bending a bit so William could get a good shot. William hesitated, closing his eyes as he swung his fist at Arthur. He hit Arthur in the jaw. Arthur grunted a bit in pain, standing straight and touching his jaw. He made sure everything was okay, spitting a bit of blood. He stared at William, who looked terrified.

"Come sit and tell us what's wrong with the little ones" Arthur said, going back to sit on Alfred lap. Alfred kissed Arthur's jaw, seeing it redden a bit. William followed, sitting a foot away from everyone.

"...when Pat came home from picking the three up" William started, "He told mum and da' about the twins food preference. They didn't take it well" Arthur nodded at this, feeling Alfred wrap his arms around him.

"At dinner, they...force fed the twins, making them eat the food that they didn't like" William continued, " after that...Pat said he found them throwing up in the bathroom, and did his best to clean all the mess"

"The three have always been kind of...cut off from the family. They don't really have any sort of bonds with us. So me and the others didn't find it weird that they locked themselves in their room the next day" William mumbled, picking at his clothes, "and Patrick...was in his room all day, really hurt I guess"

"Mum and da' keep force feeding the twins, and the twins haven't been able to keep the food in...or so Patrick says. Sue hasn't been doing well either. When she came home with the shirt, da' yelled at Pat then at her, trying to take it away. Sue started screaming, and mum slapped her. But she still kept screaming until da' gave the shirt back. Since then Sue doesn't go anywhere without it, and has a fit whenever someone tries to take it away. Today Pat is having a friend of his watch the others while he take the three to the clinic. The twins because they haven't digested anything in three days, and Sue because mum and da' keep slapping her" he fell silent, glancing up at Arthur to see his reaction. Arthur looked horrified at the tale, and he had grown pale.

"They're monsters," he said at last, his eyes burning with hate.

"Pat's afraid" William said, "he hasn't said it, but he does show that he's worried about the three. He also thinks I'll file child abuse on them..."

"What's stopping you from filing child abuse?!" Arthur exclaimed. "Is it because it's the right thing to do? Honestly, do you even care about them growing up right? Not messed up like us- do you think the doctors at the clinic are going to keep quiet?! They'll want to investigate-" he drew a shaky breath, about to go on.

"Do you want me to get flayed within an inch of my life?" William shouted at him. Arthur bit back his rant, frowning at his brother.

"I'm not an idiot" William continued, "I've thought about the possibilities"

"So why the hell are you telling me this?" Arthur asked, "I can't do a bloody thing here"

"I'm telling you because Pat told me to" William said, "he worried, and I think he's asking for help"

"Yeah" Arthur laughed bitterly, "because I can help" William bit his lip, standing up and going to the bag. He dug through the bag, pulling some wrapped presents out and placing them next to him to keep searching. A few seconds letter he found what he was looking for, three large papers folded in half and taped closed. He put the other presents back, handing Arthur the papers.

"The three made you all cards" he said, "Pat's worried about the one Sue drew"

"Why?" Arthur asked, picking up Sue's card to read first. He opened it, frowning. "...Oh." he set the card back down. Alfred picked it up, looking at it curiously. It didn't really have many words written, just 'merry Christmas' on the top, written with messy letters like a toddler. What was surprising was the drawing and what was under it. Sue drew all of them in her toddler way. There was Vash blob with his scowl, and Lillie blob next to him with a dress and a ribbon in her hair. She drew an Ivan blob, tall with a scarf and a big nose, holding his blobby hand was Yao blob, smaller than Ivan blob with a pony tail. Then she drew Mathew and Yong blobs, both with their long hair curl. Arthur and Alfred blobs were in the middle of the blob people, Arthur blob with his bushy brows and Alfred with a large smile and glasses. After them was Tino and Berwald blob. Berwald blob was large compared to the other blobs, and she even drew his stoic face perfectly. Tino blob was smiling under Berwald blob. She had left some space under them to put her nicknames. Vash was 'grump', Lillie was 'pretty gurl', Yao was 'pretty boy', Ivan was 'Iwan', Berwald was 'bear', Tino was 'ino',Mathew was 'Mattie', Yong was 'Soo', Alfred was 'git'.

And under Arthur blob, was a word that had apparently been crossed off vigorously, but Sue had re-written it under that.

Daddy.

"It looks like she's written off her family and made a new one," he said quietly, putting the card back down.

"No shit, Sherlock," Will snapped at him. "Da' didn't see the cards, thank God." he slumped down in his seat. "W-what am I ganna do?"

"Just...keep them safe," Arthur said. "Keep them safe...and keep yourself safe." William stayed silent, watching as everyone passed the cards around. The twins' cards were pretty similar. They had drawn everyone, a bit better than Sue, though they didn't put names under it. Everyone had a second look at Sue's card, smiling about their nicknames then blinking in surprise at what was written under Arthur.

"If it wasn't so serious, it'd be cute," Matthew said, handing the card back to Arthur. "You do make a good father."

"Shut it," Arthur grumbled. "I'm her brother, not her dad."

"Well she finds you a better father" Candy piped in, "maybe all you have to do is explain it to her"

"I don't see a problem with it" Ray continued casually, "if she wants her oldest brother who she just met a bit ago to be her dad, let her dream"

"yeah but you have to realize the danger she's going to be in" Monica said, "what if one day she blurts it out to that grump of a dad" Arthur and William paled at the idea, staring at Monica in fear.

"Sorry" Monica squeaked, "just an idea" the brothers stayed pale, the thought terrifying.

"Pat would die" Arthur mumbled getting a nod from William.

"Then she'll be beat a centimeter away from death..." William added, "oh god no...She's...she's just a little girl..."

"Isn't there anything that can be done?" Alfred asked, squeezing Arthur's shoulders to comfort him.

"No matter what Dad will be furious," Arthur mumbled. William jumped as the phone he had in his jacket pocket signaled a text, the boy grabbing the phone and looking at what was written.

"It's from Pat," William muttered, afraid to read on. He gulped, tapping the screen and reading the message. "He said...'Doc's taken them back, lying my arse off over here, how's everything over there?'"

"Tell him peachy and full of regret" Arthur grumbled, leaning against Alfred. William typed away, putting the phone away and staring at his brother.

"What?" Arthur asked him.

"...nothing" William mumbled, looking away. Arthur stared at him, his eyes catching Francis's figure and frowning. He grabbed William, by the jacket sleeve and dragging him closer to him. William looked terrified, trying to grip the chair.

"Oh stop that" Arthur hissed, "I know you're scared of me, but you need to be closer to be safe"

"But why?" William demanded.

"There are people here that you should be wary of," Arthur explained, glancing around for any sign of the Frenchman. "So stay close to me."

"And who are your lovely friends, mon petit lapin?" Francis asked, draping himself over Arthur and Alfred. Alfred quickly shoved Francis away from them, clinging to Arthur. Arthur in turn pulled William into a protective embrace, the boy not protesting. Francis laughed, turning his attention to the girls.

"Who are you three?" he asked silkily, walking closer to them.

"Engaged" Candy said, scooting closer to Arthur.

"Lesbian" Monica said, following Candy's lead.

"Interested in someone else" Ray spat, holding her ground.

"Woe is me! Rejected by three girls in less than five seconds! It must be a record!" Francis cried dramatically, clutching his hand over his heart. Candy and Monica smiled politely, Ray snorting. Francis sidled over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "But...you said you are only interested in someone...nothing exclusive, oui?" he asked.

"Sorry" Ray said, slapping Francis's hand off of her, "I'm not interested in French men"

"Oh, my heart," Francis sighed, dropping his head in defeat. "At least I have tried, and it better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all!" he gave an elegant bow. "I will take my leave, since I am unwanted, it seems." they all watched as Francis left, passing Antonio and gilbert holding a medium sized box and laughing.

"Since when did you become a lesbian?" Candy asked Monica.

"Since it became a good excuse to stop creepy guys from flirting at me" Monica grinned. Candy and Ray laughed, telling Monica that what she said was brilliant.

"But...hasn't that made some of them creepier? Men like lesbians," Ray teased.

"None so far" Monica laughed, grinning when she felt Arthur Pat her head.

"I want you to take that bag back," he said quietly.

"No," Monica replied stubbornly.

"Yes" Arthur said angrily, "You all know I dislike getting presents"

"Which is exactly why we got them," Ray said. "Come on, don't be a stubborn old man, they're from everyone!"

"O-old man?!" Arthur spluttered. "I am not an old man!"

"You're older than us" Ray smiled.

"By two to three years!" Arthur snapped, folding his arms over his chest.

"That still makes you an old man to us," Candy sang, the other two laughing.

"If you take them we'll stop with the old man stuff," Monica offered. Arthur sighed angrily, staring at the bag.

"...I'll take the innocent gifts" Arthur said, "I'm not taking any gift you perverted employees put in there"

"You'll take all the gifts," Ray growled. "We spent a lot of time and money on those."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" Monica exclaimed, digging in her purse. "I wanted to give you this in person." She fished out a small bottle-shaped gift, and tossed it over to Arthur, grinning. Arthur stared at it, tossing it into the bag of gifts.

"No, open it!" Monica demanded, digging it back out.

"I will not," Arthur growled. "Don't argue." Monica pouted, glaring at William.

"The hell are you glaring at me for?" William asked, glaring back. Monica blinked, bursting into laughter. Candy and Ray joined, causing William to be extremely confused.

"Are they bonkers?" William asked Arthur, who was raising a bushy eyebrow.

"Maybe" Arthur answered, "They've always been a weird bunch"

"s-sorry" Monica giggled, "I-it's just that-"

"It was so identical!" Ray finished, wiping away some tears from her eyes.

"What was?" Arthur asked them.

"The glare and comment" Candy gasped, in control at the moment, "it was identical to you master Arthur"

Arthur gave her a confused look, turning to Will, who had the same expression.

"Raving mad, the whole lot of you," he sighed, rubbing his temples.

"We are not!" Monica protested. "It's only natural, you are brothers!"

"Half-brothers" William argued, "With no brotherly bonds"

"Still related" Ray continued, "You guys have to have some similarities"

"Shut up!" William snapped, "Why would I want to be similar to that disgrace of a man?" he immediately covered his mouth. Arthur gave him a shrug, like he was fine with what his brother said.

"How long 'til Pat picks you up?" Arthur asked casually, earning a flinch from Will.

"...when he's done at the clinic" William mumbled, staring at the ground.

"What's with you? Arthur asked, "I'm not angry, why don't you follow me as I take this bag of gifts I don't want to my cell?" William nodded slowly, playing with his jacket sleeve.

"Al can you help?" Arthur asked, noticing how heavy the thing was.

"Sure" Alfred said, grabbing the bag and throwing it over his shoulder.

"I said help not take it" Arthur grumbled.

"It's fine" Alfred laughed, "why don't you lead the parade?" Arthur frowned, seeing the three girls and the others stand to follow.

"Fine" Arthur sighed, "don't see the fun in it, but what the hell"

"How much did you cram in this thing?" Alfred asked Candy, shifting the bag to his other shoulder.

"Basically we brought gifts from every employee Arthur's ever had," Candy explained brightly.

"Which is a bad thing," Arthur called from up front. "They all have perverse minds, and you knew that."

"We knew you'd enjoy them too!" Candy called back.

"We also forced Pat to get his siblings to get him gifts" Ray whispered to Alfred. Alfred smiled at the news, watching as William trailed behind Arthur, looking very nervous.

"Why's Will acting so nervous?" he asked no one in particular.

"Probably thinks Arthur's angry, and that he'll hit him," Ray answered, giving the younger Kirkland a sympathetic glance.

"Arthur said he wasn't angry" Alfred mumbled, stopping when they reached their cell. Arthur opened the door, nodding at everyone and stepping aside. William walked in, Alfred following and placing the bag in a corner. The girls quickly grouped together in the spare bed, smiling happily.

"I'm going to find some drinks and snacks" Yao said, watching as everyone found a spot to sit in Arthur's cell, "Yong, come help me pick the kitchen lock aru" Yong grinned, following his brother off.

"Do sit down lad, there's plenty of room," Arthur said to William, who had remained standing. He gestured at the spot next to him.

"Erm I'm fine, really" William muttered.

"Oh come on kid sit" Alfred laughed, grabbing the boy and sitting him next to Arthur. William scooted as far as possible from Arthur, bumping into Vash who glared at him.

"Man this room has nothing that says 'Arthur" Candy whined, "just like his old room"

"So what if it doesn't?" Arthur huffed. "I like it just fine the way it is."

"But it's boring," the girls whine in unison.

"I live here, you don't," Arthur snapped.

"You should at least have some decoration" Monica grumbled, "like, the British flag hanging or something"

"Please" Arthur snorted, "I'm fine with having nothing, it's perfectly comfortable"

"It is kind of bland though..." Alfred said, sighing at the blank walls.

"Don't you go siding with them," Arthur scolded.

"Okay, okay," Alfred relented, kissing the top of Arthur's head.

"And don't complain "Arthur grumbled, "it is your cell too you know"

"Yeah" Alfred said, "but this cell belonged to you first" Arthur shook his head, staring at the girls who were fidgeting.

"What is it?" Arthur asked.

"You agreed to take the presents" Ray said, "so you should open them"

"At least the innocent ones" Monica continued, "since your brother's here"

Arthur stared down at the bag. "Oh...alright," he grumbled. "But you have to get them out; I can't tell what's innocent and what's not." Monica nodded, digging through the bag to find all the innocent gifts, which was a surprising few.

"...You're all perverts," Arthur said, shaking his head at the large pile of remaining gifts.

"We had fun!" Monica protested, "Especially when the guys bought their gifts"

"Who knew they were so awkward buying there" Candy giggled.

"I feel sorry for them" Alfred whispered to Arthur, "but I do hope they bought good things"

"Shut. Up" Arthur snapped, Alfred pouting. Arthur grabbed a present, a somewhat heavy thing. The present said 'from: Patrick' in chicken scratch, Arthur tilting his head to read it. He opened it quietly, finding a portable stereo.

"Oh, he got me something nice for once," Arthur said quietly, smiling. "Tell Pat I said thank you," he added to William, putting the stereo aside and grabbing the next gift, a shirt from Peter. He opened the rest of the presents, which were mostly shirts or CD's.

"It'll be weird wearing shirts that actually fit me" Arthur joked gently, "thanks for the CD mate" he told William, the boy giving a shy nod. Arthur smiled at him, going to grab the last innocent present.

"Ah wait" Candy said, taking the present, "the madams said to open this at the very last" Arthur shrugged, putting the gift back in the bag. William's phone vibrated as it alerted a new text, and the boy, fished it out of his pocket. He read the message, relief washing over his face.

"Pat's on his way," he said.

"Lovely" Arthur said, glancing at the cell door when Yao and Yong came back with a few drinks and snacks. The two handed everyone that wanted food snacks, going to their lovers once that was done.

"Have fun?" Ivan asked Yao, wrapping his arms around the Asian once he sat on his lap.

"Loads," Yao replied sarcastically. "That was the most difficult lock to pick ever, and when we got in, the food pantry's doors were locked too!" he huffed indignantly, Ivan chuckling at him.

"It's not funny," Yao snapped.

"Okay" Ivan continued chuckling, "I'm sorry about laughing" Yao glared at him, catching a bag of chips Yong threw at him. Everyone had fun conversing and eating, sometime in the fun Vash falling asleep with his head resting on Lillie's back, disinterested in mingling.

"Get back here!" everyone heard Patrick yell. Arthur got up from his spot, opening the door to his cell. They heard a bang, Patrick running into the door, the three kids gaining more distance.

"Where are you three going?" Arthur called out, checking on Patrick. The kids did a 180, tackling Arthur, in turn causing Arthur to land on Patrick.

"Oi! Get off of me!" Arthur shouted, the trio immediately obeying. "You lot just can't keep out trouble, can you?" Arthur asked them, pulling himself off of Patrick and into a sitting position and hugging his youngest siblings.

"What's this I hear about you being sick?" he asked quietly, the kids didn't answer him, just buried themselves deeper into Arthur's chest. Patrick groaned as he sat up, rubbing his head in pain.

"Sorry" Arthur laughed, Patrick glaring at him. Arthur got the kids off of him, helping Patrick up and into the cell. Patrick sat next to William, who worriedly checked on his brother's injury. Arthur bent down to get a good at the little ones. Sue had a large bandage on her cheek, but she didn't seem to be aware of it. The twins looked normal, their eyes a bit dimer than the last time Arthur's seen them, but no signs of being sick. Arthur clucked sympathetically, ruffling each child's hair.

"My poor poppets," he sighed, green eyes showing sadness. He turned his attention to Patrick. "So how did the doctor's go?"

"Suspicious" Patrick mumbled, watching as the kids greeted the others, "he told me to give the twins vitamin pills, but did shit on giving me ideas on getting them to hold down their food"

Arthur frowned. "Harry, Sheldon?" he asked, getting the boys' attention. "Promise me...promise me to eat whatever your Mum and Dad give you?" the twins shook their heads furiously, making disgusted faces.

"Don't give me that," he chastised. "Won't you, please? For your big brother?" the boys shook their heads again, crossing their arms stubbornly.

"Kids like rewards don't they?" Tino said, "Maybe they'll eat if you give them a reward"

"What would I give them that'll be good enough to get them to eat mum's food?" Patrick asked angrily, watching as Sue went to find out who Candy, Ray, and Monica were. The girls happily picked her up, giggling at the girls' cuteness.

"What's this?" Ray asked her, pointing to the shirt Sue was holding.

"Shirt" Sue answered, lifting it up. It was a bit filthy, having absorbed all the dirt on the ground where she dragged it on.

"Where'd you get it?" Ray asked. Sue pointed at Berwald, who was silently eating some chips Tino held out for him. The girls gave a small giggle, watching as the girl fidgeted with the shirt.

"What's his name?" Candy asked her. Sue stared at her, then at Berwald. Berwald felt Sue stare at him, glancing over at the girl.

"Bear," Sue said matter-of-factly, "Bear-Bear." Ray snorted at the name the child had come up with.

"Bear-Bear? That's a lovely name." Sue grinned, climbing off the girls and to Berwald.

"ye'?" Berwald asked, leaning against Tino a bit for assurance.

"Your shirt" Sue said, holding out the dirty thing. Berwald stared at it, taking it gently from her. Patrick and William both flinched at the scene, expecting screaming. Sue just smiled at him, sitting on his lap.

"She's not screaming" William breathed, "she's not screaming or throwing fit..."

"You don' wan' it 'nymore?" Berwald asked her.

"I only borrow," Sue explained. "You supposed to return borrowed things." Berwald nodded, putting the shirt next to him. Tino smiled at her, continue to eat his chips. Sue looked at him curiously, thanking him when Tino handed her some chips. Sue ate some, frowning when the twins went to see what food she had.

"Mine" she whined, glaring at Harry when he took a chip. Sheldon gave a muted laugh, Sue shoving a chip into his mouth.

"Don't do that!" Patrick snapped at her, watching as Sheldon swallowed the chip in shock. The boy gave a grossed out face, coughing loudly. Harry looked worried, Patting his twins back.

"Apologize!" Patrick barked at her. Sue pouted, refusing. Patrick reached forward, smacking her wrist. "Apologize," he repeated. "Don't make me say it again."

Sue glared at him. "Git," she spat. Patrick was about to yell at her again, but Sheldon did a weird burp barf, covering his mouth to try to keep some of the puke in his mouth.

"Aw come on" Patrick said, "and I finally got you to hold down some food!" Yao quickly went into action, grabbing the terrified boy and placing him next to the sink.

"Sit" Yao ordered the ginger, who went back to glaring at Sue, "yelling at the child never works" he turned his attention to Sheldon, who was looking down right ill.

"Yong clean that mess" Yao told his brother, who nodded and went to grab a towel from Arthur's chest. Yong did his best in wetting the towel in the small sink around Sheldon and then cleaned up the puke, putting the towel in a corner away from everyone when done. Sheldon continued crying next to the sink, at times dry heaving.

"There there" Yao said gently, Patting Sheldon's back, "let your stomach empty itself" Sheldon nodded, heaving into the toilet. Harry watched in mute fear, going to Alfred. Once it looked like Sheldon had finished puking everything in his stomach Yao did a small checkup, removing the boys' shirt that had some puke on it.

"Let's wash your hands aru" Yao said, his gentle tone steady, picking the boy up and helping him wash his hands. He then got the boy to gargle, Sheldon sniffling as Yao cradled him in his arms. Once Sheldon was calm enough he handed Sheldon to William, turning and going to Sue. Sue snuggled closer to Berwald, knowing that she was in trouble. Yao smiled at her, grabbing her by her sides and wiggling his fingers. Sue jumped with a squeal, losing her grip on Berwald. Yao quickly pulled her closer to him.

"Why is Sue being a bad girl?" he asked her, getting Sue's attention.

"Sue's not bad" she argued.

"Then why did you do that to your brother?"

"He was being a git!" Yao stared at her, thinking of a way to teach her.

"Don't you think that's bad?" Yao asked her, "weren't you doing what your mom and dad do aru?" Sue stared at him in shock, her child brain processing the information.

Sue started wailing. "I'm sorry!" she cried, burying her head in Yao's chest.

"Don't apologize to me," Yao said, setting her down and scooting her towards Sheldon. Sue walked over to her brother, staring sheepishly at the ground.

"Sorry," she muttered. Sheldon stared at her, pouting and going to join his twin on Alfred's lap.

"Just don't stay mad at her forever," Alfred told him, ruffling his hair. Sheldon nodded absently, getting into a poke war with his twin.

"Ahaha, that tickles," Alfred laughed when Harry missed his brother completely and jabbed him in the stomach. The two boys grinned, attacking Alfred. Alfred laughed happily, accidentally bumping into Vash. Vash woke up angrily, punching Alfred on his shoulders. Alfred growled at him, punching back.

"Don't fight," Lillie and Arthur said in unison, promptly breaking the two up.

"Honestly, you act like a ten year old," Arthur sighed as Alfred pouted at him. Vash grumbled something angrily, going back to sleeping. The twins watched them carefully, nodding at each other and going to find everyone's tickle spots. Their first target was Tino, who laughed when they poked under his arms pits. They smiled, turning to Berwald.

"Don't bother" Tino told them as they poked the man everywhere, "Su-san doesn't seem to have any tickle spots" the boys ignored him, climbing on Berwald to check everywhere. Berwald let them, grunting when one of the boys stepped on his groin. They gave up when they had inspected every spot they could think of. They went to Matthew next, finding out that his back was ticklish. Yong was ticklish everywhere, the kids finding him quite fun. They stared at Lillie, Sue joining them. They were going to try, but Vash seemed to be aware of what was going on and tightened his grip on her, growling. The kids let both of them be, going to the three women. Once they found theirs, Sue went to tickle Arthur, Harry going to Yao and Sheldon being brave and going to Ivan. He tried all the normal spots; his stomach and sides and the like. When that didn't work, he tried the first place he could think of; Ivan's neck. Ivan tried containing a laugh when Sheldon stuck his tiny hand under the fabric of his scarf, Sheldon grinning evilly. Sheldon quickly moved so he had a good grip on Ivan's coat, his other hand going under the scarf to tickle the Russian. Ivan laughed loudly, feebly trying to push the toddler off him. He fell backwards, kicking his legs out and his laughing growing in intensity.

"Please, stop!" he choked out, face red. Sheldon paused, sitting comfortably on Ivan's chest. Ivan gasped for air, Sheldon rising and falling on his chest.

"I thought you said you don't like kids" Yao teased him, letting Harry play with his hair.

"I do" Ivan whined, "I find them very annoying" he sat up, Sheldon tumbling off his chest and onto his lap.

"This one just got the better of me," he said, picking the boy up to eye-level and staring at him. Sheldon smiled innocently, going over to Arthur when Ivan set him down. Sue had lost interest in tickling, and was now curled on Arthur's lap, close to falling asleep. Sheldon poked her, earning a small whine. Sue scooted a bit, still in Arthur's lap. Sheldon sat on the available space, watching as his brother accidentally untied Yao's hair. Harry's eyes grew wide as Yao's hair fell down around his shoulders, and he reached up to touch it. Yao chuckled as the boy stroked his hair, wincing when he yanked on it. Harry mouthed an apology and continued to touch Yao's hair. Sheldon found it interesting and went to copy his brother, running his small fingers through Yao's hair.

"Honestly, you act like you've never seen hair," Patrick sighed, shaking his head. The twins ignored him, continuing to marvel at Yao's hair.

"Yao's hair is really soft" Ivan mumbled, "it feels nice to run your fingers through" the boys' nodded making Yao laugh at their antics.

"When are we leaving?" William asked Patrick, who was just watching the kids. Sue immediately woke up, her hands gripping Arthur's shirt. The twin clung to Yao, Harry hiding behind the man.

"Don't you three start" Patrick growled, "I told you we can visit for a bit since you were good kids in the clinic"

""How long is 'a bit'?" William asked, "da's going to get mad"

"Dad can go stuff it," Patrick snapped. He noticed the look on William's face. "But don't worry; we'll leave soon, once we figure out how to get the twins to eat."

"There's really nothing to do for a child that rejects eating certain foods" Yao said, grabbing his hair tie and pulling his hair back into a pony tail, "if they won't stomach it, then don't force them to aru"

"Try telling that to our parents," Patrick said bitterly. "They eat what Mum gives them or else." He stood, William following suit. "If that's the best we can do, then we'll take our leave." Sheldon and Harry pouted at him, and Sue clung to Arthur's chest.

"Give them food after" Yao told him, "food they can handle, that way they get some nutrition aru" Patrick nodded, motioning for William to grab Harry and Sheldon. He went over to Sue, who started sobbing.

"No!" she cried. "No, daddy!"

Arthur shooed Patrick away, embracing the little girl. "Poppet, I'm not your father," he said.

"Daddy!" Sue continued to cry, holding onto Arthur tightly, "stay with daddy!"

Arthur sighed heavily. "You can't stay with me," he told her, Sue only wailing louder than ever.

"Stay with daddy!" she repeated furiously.

"If you leave now, you can visit me again," Arthur soothed, starting to get a headache. "But only if you're a good girl." Sue stopped crying slowly, looking up at him when she was only sniffling.

"Promise?" she asked him, her grip on his shirt still tight. Arthur glanced at Patrick, who was frowning.

"I promise" Arthur said, wiping away the stray tears. Sue then turned too Pat, glaring at him.

"If Sue's a good girl, I'll bring you" the ginger said through gritted teeth, "if I can find a way to sneak out of mum and dad's radar"

"Promise!" Sue said, resting her head on Arthur's chest.

"I promise" Patrick sighed.

"Cross heart!" Sue ordered.

"Why do I have to?" Patrick asked her, "He didn't have to" Sue glared at him, Patrick groaning and crossing his heart. Sue pouted, releasing Arthur's shirt. She wiggled out of Arthur's embrace, going to Pat but veering off quickly towards Berwald.

"Borrow shirt" she said to the man, pointing at him.

"again?" Berwald asked, getting a nod from the girl.

"why m' shirt?" Berwald asked, "wh' not daddy's shirt?" Sue shrugged, holding her hands out expectantly. Berwald chuckled, shucking off his shirt and handing it to her.

"Take good c're of it."

Sue grinned, holding the shirt tightly and going to stand next to Patrick. The boys pouted as William led them out, William mumbling a goodbye to his brother.

"So if you're daddy, does that make me mommy?" Alfred asked, draping his arm across Arthur's shoulders.

"Shut it," Arthur snapped at him. "We are not parents."

"But you gave up telling your adorable sister that you are not her daddy" Candy mumbled, shrinking a bit when Arthur glared at her.

"I got a headache" Arthur growled, "and I'm not fighting with a toddler"

"Okay okay" Ray said, trying to calm the man's temper. Arthur grunted, rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry," he muttered. "It's been a long day, and honestly, it disturbs me when she calls me 'daddy.' "

"Maybe she'll grow out of it," Monica offered.

"Maybe she'll understand when she's older" Alfred added, "you can explain it to her"

Arthur sighed. "I suppose," he mumbled, resting against Alfred, suddenly tired. Everyone continued to talk, people eventually leaving until Candy, Ray, and Monica were left.

"Don't you three have others to care for?" Arthur asked them, sometime during the chatting the girls snuggling around him.

"Nope" Candy smiled, "we told everyone where we'd be, and we've got everything worked out"

"And we really want to see your reaction to the presents" Monica added.

"I'm opening the presents in privacy" Arthur growled, the girls pouting.

"Meanie" Ray grumbled, getting up, the other two girls following.

"You better keep every present" Candy snapped, "if you don't we'll tickle you to death"

"And don't think we won't find out if you've thrown them away," Ray sang.

"Open mine first!" Monica giggled as they left. Arthur grumbled, slumping back against Alfred.

"Do I have to open them?" he whined.

"Yes," Alfred laughed, watching as Arthur picked a gift at random. Alfred took the gift and put it back, rummaging around for Monica's gift. He quickly found the bottle shaped gift, handing it to Arthur. Arthur opened it quickly, wanting to get this over with. He stared at his present, cherry scented lube.

"Cool, we can definitely use that," Alfred whispered into his ear. Arthur blushed, throwing the bottle to the other side of the room. Alfred chuckled, picking out the one he had put back. Arthur glared at him, tearing off the wrapping paper. Alfred blushed with him as he revealed a ball gag, Arthur throwing it with the lube. And so continued the present opening, Arthur opened each one expecting something bad, and most of the times he was correct. He now owned several cuffs and restrains, a dildo and a few vibrators. He also owned several gags, costumes and other fun sex toys.

"They're all perverts," he growled, eying the pile of gifts with disgust.

"At least we'll never be bored," Alfred said.

Arthur scowled at him. "If you honestly think I am-"

"Please?" Alfred whined. "On special occasions?" Arthur stared at him, then at the pile of toys.

"...we'll need another chest" he grumbled, "all that's not going to fit in the one we already have."

"So that's a yes?" Alfred exclaimed. Arthur stared at him in disbelief.

"Are you really that dense? Of course it's yes, you oaf!" Alfred cheered, kissing Arthur lovingly.

"So..." Alfred said when Arthur broke the kiss, eyes dancing happily.

"So what?" Arthur asked, feigning ignorance. "Do you think this is a special occasion?"

"I kind of do," Alfred answered. Arthur blushed, rubbing the back of his neck and nodding slowly.

"Pick what you want" he mumbled, flushing. Alfred grinned, going and rummaging around in the pile. He tossed Arthur a costume, and placed a few other things on the bed.

"You're acting too casual about this," Arthur muttered.

"I'm actually very eager" Alfred smiled, turning around, "put the costume on" Arthur shook his head, stripping out of his normal clothes. He glanced at the costume, sighing quietly. He carefully put the costume on correctly, not liking how much skin it showed.

"I'm done" Arthur mumbled nervously, Alfred turning around quickly.

"You look gorgeous," Alfred breathed, walking up to Arthur and running his hand down Arthur's chest.

"Just like you to pick an angel costume," Arthur whispered, shivering at Alfred's touch.

"The others looked too complicated" Alfred said, going to block the cell door quickly and then leading Arthur to bed.

"It is a pretty simple outfit" Arthur mumbled, letting Alfred cuff his hands on the bed railing.

"And it's an outfit I don't need to strip you out of" Alfred grinned, finding that Arthur was not wearing boxers under.

"Says the one that loves stripping me," Arthur grinned, moaning as Alfred explored underneath the white toga. "Why've you got me cuffed, anyway?"

"I don't want my angel to fly away," Alfred said, bringing their faces centimeters apart. "I plan to do many things to him tonight."

"Like what?" Arthur asked, smiling cheekily.

"That's for you to find out," Alfred chastised. "Let's just say you might not be able to walk tomorrow". He finally closed the gap between them, a throaty moan escaping him. Arthur moaned back, fighting against the cuffs. Alfred bit Arthur's lips hungrily, plunging his tongue inside Arthur's mouth when he was granted access. Arthur broke the kiss by turning his face away, panting loudly. Alfred took the opportunity to attack Arthur's neck, licking and nipping the pale flesh. Arthur tilted his head back, exposing more of his skin.

"I don't like these," he hissed, straining against the cuffs.

"Well too bad" Alfred said into Arthur's neck, "I'm not removing them" Arthur whined, gasping when Alfred went down to suck on his exposed nipple. Alfred sucked gently, testing Arthur's reaction to it. Arthur's breath hitched, closing his eyes. Alfred smiled, softly biting the nub and kneading the other with his hand. Arthur gasped, fighting against the restraints harder than ever.

"You're going to hurt yourself if you keep doing that" Alfred chuckled, going to grab one of the toys he chose.

"Then you shouldn't have tied me up," Arthur huffed, tilting his head to see what Alfred was doing.

"It's a vibrator," Alfred told him. "I-Is that okay?"

"I've never used one" Arthur replied, "I don't know if I'll like it..."

"Well, only way to find out is to try, right?" Alfred asked, Arthur nodding shyly. Alfred strapped the device onto him, turning it on. Arthur gasped at the unfamiliar sensation, squirming a bit.

"How does it feel?" Alfred asked, watching Arthur.

"f-f-feels weird" Arthur panted, "B-but the good kind..." he moaned and arched up as Alfred changed the setting to a higher one. Alfred watched with hungry eyes as he squirmed, his hand going to pleasure himself. Arthur continued squirming and moaning, yipping when he finally came. Alfred turned the vibrator off, removing it and tossing it aside. He removed the cuffs from Arthur's hands, the Brit immediately going to wrap his arms around his lover's neck. Arthur crashed their lips together, his hands going to remove Alfred's clothes. Alfred groaned as Arthur fumbled with his pants, laying down and raising his hips to get them off easier. Arthur straddled him, licking his lips nervously. Alfred tried to calm his nerves, going up and kissing Arthur's neck lovingly. Arthur took some deep breathes, positioning himself and moving Alfred's hands to his hips. Alfred continued kissing Arthur, gently beginning to penetrate him. He moaned at the tight heat, kissing Arthur more frequently to try and distract him.

"Are you okay?" he asked when he heard Arthur whimper.

"Y-you're an idiot," Arthur hissed. "We have lube, but do you use it? No."

"Do you want me to pull out and grab it?" Alfred asked, "I'm used to doing it like this, we've never had lube before"

"It's much too late now!" Arthur growled. "What's the point? You've already got your dick in my arse!"

"Please don't get mad," Alfred whispered. "I didn't think." Arthur glared at him, grunting and resting his head on Alfred's shoulders.

"Go on" Arthur sighed, "But the next time you better use lube"

Alfred smiled. "Sure thing babe," he chuckled, the pet name slipping out before he could stop himself. "Can we move now?"

"Only if you never call me 'babe' again." Arthur growled. Alfred nodded, moaning when Arthur lifted himself up and pushed back down.

"Arthur" Alfred moaned, attacking the man's chest and thrusting in time with Arthur's movements.

"Alfred," Arthur mewled, hand going down to stroke his neglected erection. Alfred swatted his hand away, Arthur whining.

"You're going to...ah...need all your strength..." Alfred panted, grabbing Arthur's hips and thrusting faster as he felt close.

"J-just what are you planning?" Arthur gasped, wrapping his arms around Alfred's neck and moaning.

"That's for you to find out," Alfred breathed, releasing with a strangled groan. Alfred rolled them over, continuing to thrust into Arthur. Arthur cried out as he came, understanding as Alfred continued.

"b-bloody git" Arthur panted, moaning as Alfred found his spot. Alfred gave a small laugh, crashing their lips together hungrily. The two continued for most of the night, Alfred collapsing on top of the exhausted Brit once he was spent. Arthur weakly rolled him off, resting his head on Alfred's sweat soaked chest and closing his eyes to sleep. Alfred was already passed out, his body pulling Arthur closer to him protectively.

* * *

**Please review :3  
**


	40. Chapter 40

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA  
****hope you guys enjoy, I tried my best in editing**

* * *

The next morning, Arthur woke up extremely sore, his ass throbbing a bit.

"Al, you don't know how much I hate you."

Alfred chuckled, rolling and pulling Arthur flush against him.

"You weren't saying that last night."

Arthur punched Alfred's chest weakly, turning his head so he could hear Alfred's steady heartbeat.

"My arse hurts..." he mumbled.

"Sorry about that," Alfred said sheepishly. "I warned you, though." Arthur huffed, lulled by the beat of Alfred's heart. He sighed as Alfred ran his fingers through his hair, the digits getting tangled in the messy blonde locks.

"Do you want to just lie around like this all day?" Alfred asked him, trying to gently untangle Arthur's hair. Arthur gave a lazy shrug, purring as Alfred's other hand went to massage his lower back.

"I want to bathe." Arthur said after a while, trailing a finger around Alfred's chest. Alfred nodded sitting and pulling Arthur into his lap.

"Then it's a shower you get," he said, standing and pulling on his discarded pants. Arthur made to stand as well, only to have Alfred stop him.

"No way, I'm spoiling you today," he grinned, picking the Brit up bridal style.

"At least let me put on some pants," Arthur said, "I'm not leaving this cell in this outfit"

"Here" Alfred said, grabbing the blanket and covering Arthur with it, Arthur frowned, but rested his head on Alfred's chest as the man grabbed some clean clothes for both of them and heading out. They reached the showers, Alfred setting Arthur down to get undressed and going to turn on the water. Arthur walked under the water, sighing as the warmth washed over him. Arthur reached for the soap, Alfred taking it from him quickly. Arthur raised an eyebrow at his lover, watching as Alfred kissed his shoulder. Alfred started lathering Arthur's body, finishing quickly and going to Arthur's hair.

"I'm not five, poppet," he said, secretly relishing in the attention.

"Don't care. I'm spoiling you today," Alfred told him, scrubbing his hair. Arthur sighed, leaning against Alfred's frame sleepily. Alfred soon finished soaping every strand of hair on top of Arthur's head, gently pulling the half-asleep man into the water to rinse the soap off.

"Think you can dress yourself?" Alfred asked Arthur, kissing him gently.

"Of course I can" Arthur scoffed, standing straight and heading to dry off and dress. Alfred watched him, seeing the slight limp in Arthur's stride. Alfred washed himself quickly, rinsing off and running to get dressed. Arthur was waiting for him patiently, drying off his hair.

"Let's go back to our cell," he said, grabbing Alfred's hand. "Lying around all day sounds like a nice idea."

"Okay," Alfred laughed, amused by Arthur's eagerness. He picked Arthur up again. "But only if I can carry you."

"Whatever," Arthur grumbled, wrapping the angel outfit in a towel and resting his head against Alfred's chest and dozing. Alfred happily walked towards their cell, freezing when he saw Francis waiting for them.

"Bonjour!" Francis called out to them, walking forward. "Spare a moment, mon chers?"

Alfred fled, Arthur clutching onto him for dear life. He ran to the first friend's cell he could find, flinging the door open and dumping Arthur on the spare bed.

"What's going on?" Mathew squeaked, hurriedly pulling his blankets around him and Yong, who looked slightly annoyed by their barging in.

"Sorry bro" Alfred said, placing his ear against the door to hear for any signs of Francis, "we're hiding, we'll be out of your hair in a bit" he glanced back at his brother and Yong, noticing their lack of clothes. "My brother having sex, weird."

"I could say the same for you," Matthew grumbled. "There might've been two people that didn't hear you last night."

"I'll remember to be quieter in the future" Alfred laughed.

"Yong's butt hurts" Yong mumbled, resting his head on Mathew's shoulders. Matthew spluttered, shoving Yong off of him.

"Don't just say those things!" he scolded meekly, blushing.

"Yong bottoms?" Alfred asked, trying to contain his laughter.

"Who'd thought Yong bottoms" Arthur chuckled, "don't worry lad I feel your pain"

"Yong bottoms most of time-" Yong said, getting cut off by Mathew who threw a pillow at him.

"Don't be so uptight bro, we're guys," Alfred teased.

"I am not talking about the more personal aspects of my life," Matthew hissed.

"That was mean Mattie" Yong grumbled, pouting at the man.

"It was the only way to stop you from telling everyone about our sex life" Mathew snapped,

"Not everyone!" Yong argued. "Just brother and brother's lover!"

"I don't care," Matthew scowled. "It's personal."

"If it makes you feel better, Alfred cries like a little girl when he bottoms," Arthur piped up.

"Artie!"

"What you do" Arthur laughed.

"I do not cry like a girl" Alfred grumbled, going over and jumping on Arthur, "I'm just not all that comfortable since I don't usually bottom" Arthur gave a wheezy laugh, pushing Alfred off of him.

"You still whine and cry when you do," Arthur teased, emerald eyes dancing. Alfred huffed, sitting up and crossing his arms. Arthur frowned, crawling over to Alfred.

"Come now, you're not mad, are you?"

Alfred pouted in answer. Arthur sighed, pulling himself up and leaning against Alfred.

"Don't be mad, love. I actually prefer you topping," he soothed, rubbing Alfred's arm. Alfred's pout disappeared, a small smile replacing it.

"Really, Artie?" he asked.

"Yes, you big baby," Arthur chuckled, kissing Alfred's cheek.

"...Stop it!" Matthew hissed as Yong fumbled under the sheets. Arthur and Alfred stared at them, Mathew, blushing deeply and Yong under the sheets doing who knows what.

"If you want us to leave you could have just said so" Alfred laughed, picking Arthur and the balled up towel and heading for the door. He chuckled as they heard yelling on the other side when the door closed, and started walking back to their own cell.

"B-be careful," Arthur warned, clutching onto Alfred. "He might still be around." Alfred nodded, walking quickly but carefully. They reached their cell, Alfred peaking inside in search for the Frenchman. When he saw no signs he entered the cell, putting Arthur down and blocking the door. Once that was done Alfred climbed into bed with Arthur, who was lying on his stomach.

"Want a massage?" Alfred offered.

"Please do," Arthur answered, wiggling his hips. Alfred laughed, hands starting to knead between Arthur's shoulder blades. Arthur gave a low moan, melting happily as Alfred removed all the knots on his back. Alfred smiled happily, continuing his massage (being careful not to touch Arthur's pain spot). The man leaned down a bit and kissed the back of Arthur's neck gently, wrapping his arms around Arthur's stomach once he finished the back massage.

"Feel better?" he breathed into Arthur's ear.

"Immensely," Arthur sighed, stretching luxuriously. "You're rather heavy, mind you." Alfred silently moved them to their sides, nuzzling Arthur's neck lovingly. Arthur purred, turning in Alfred's embrace to hug the man back.

"I wonder if there'll be any food today" Alfred whispered, placing loving kisses all over Arthur's face.

"Who knows" Arthur replied, pushing Alfred's face away from his and going to kiss Alfred's neck.

"I'm not hungry anyways, and I don't want to leave," he said between each kiss. Alfred chuckled, letting Arthur continue his ministrations. Arthur continued kissing, getting bored of kissing Alfred's neck and moving to attack Alfred's lips. The two had a kissing session, ending when they heard a knock on the door.

"Excuse me?" Lillie's voice said timidly, "can I bother you two for a bit?"

"your never a bother poppet" Arthur replied, watching as Alfred quickly hid the pile of sex toys in the chest and other places before unblocking the door and letting the girl enter.

"I'm sorry" Lillie mumbled, "but Vash kicked me out of his cell, and Eli isn't working today" they stared at her outfit, one of Vash's large shirts and baggy pants (with a belt of course).

"Food?" she held out a couple sandwiches.

"Where're your normal clothes?" Alfred blurted out, taking the sandwiches.

"Vash let me borrow this as pajamas" Lillie said, "Eli and Roderich were celebrating their anniversary yesterday, so they asked if I could stay here for the night"

"Why'd he kick you out?" Arthur asked, taking a bite out of a sandwich.

"He said he wanted to get some sleep, and wasn't comfortable sleeping around me" Lillie answered, "he was really weird yesterday"

"He was sleeping yesterday" Alfred said, "how's that weird?"

"I mean when we headed towards his cell" Lillie mumbled, "he was angry at some present Antonio, Gilbert and Francis left him, and then he didn't sleep well that night"

"What'd they give him?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know," Lillie said. "He wouldn't show me. He even asked if I could sleep in the other bed, that's how uncomfortable he was..." Alfred and Arthur pondered at what the present could be, finishing the sandwiches.

"How big was the present?" Alfred asked.

"It looked like a somewhat big box" Lillie said, giving and estimated size in the air, "it didn't look heavy, and I saw that it was filled with other rectangular boxes."

"Dude, that sounds like they gave him a bunch of condoms," Alfred sniggered.

"It would explain why he was uncomfortable..." Arthur said thoughtfully.

"Why would he be?" Lillie asked. "We always slept together before."

"Well..." Arthur mumbled, "he's...older...and hormonal like most men his age, maybe more...so, having a girl he has feelings for might...be too much for him"

"or maybe he thought he'd do something really bad in his sleep" Alfred said, "maybe he thought he'd have a perverted dream or something" Lillie blushed at the ideas, playing with her shirt.

"He does have a lot to think about now if they did give him condoms" Arthur pondered.

"Huh?" Lillie asked

"Since he has those" Alfred explained, "that means you two can...you know have sex with the risk of you getting pregnant being low" Lillie stayed silent, absorbing what Alfred and Arthur were saying.

"But...why would he want to?" Lillie asked.

"Well...eventually, that's what you do with someone you really like," Arthur said gently.

"D-does he really thinks about doing...that?"

"Well he is a guy" Alfred said, scratching his head, "we do tend to...fantasize about having sex with someone we find attractive or in your case with someone we're dating..."

"Are you not comfortable...with that?" Arthur asked Lillie, seeing the nervousness in the girls' eyes.

"W-well...I don't know. I've never thought of Vash and I...doing that" her blush darkened, "a-and I don't have...a good experience with ...that..."

"Well, talk to him about it," Arthur offered. "That's the best thing to do, honestly."

"O-okay," Lillie squeaked. "...Thank you."

"No problem" Alfred grinned, "The sandwiches were awesome, by the way."

"Glad you liked them," Lillie smiled, standing. "I'll go see if he's asleep yet, goodbye."

"Careful" Arthur said as she walked out, "the perverts are roaming" Lillie nodded, the men seeing her run towards Vash's cell. Alfred re-blocked the door, going to Arthur curiously. They had another small kissing session, Arthur ending it mumbling something about sleep. The Brit fell asleep on Alfred's lap, Alfred running his fingers through Arthur's spikey hair as he finished reading the first harry potter book. Once he finished that he moved them so they were both lying down, Alfred kissing Arthur's forehead before falling asleep.

* * *

**Please review**


	41. Chapter 41

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA**

* * *

The two woke up the next morning groggily, kissing each other good morning and getting up. Arthur was still a bit sore, but ignored the pain as they headed towards the yard. When they reached the yard they went to sit in their usual spot, seeing Tino draw in his new sketchbook and Berwald using his new laptop.

"So you finally decided to grace us with your presence," Tino joked, putting his sketchbook down when they sat next to him.

"We know you would die without us," Alfred grinned, laughing at his own comeback. Tino laughed with him, Berwald smiling and detaching his gaze from the laptop.

"How's the new laptop?" Arthur asked him.

"Fine" Berwald mumbled, "'ave t' download old stuff...b' it works fine" the four talked happily, turning their attention to the others when they arrived. Yong and Yao went to their usual training session, everyone else climbing up the bleachers to their usual spot. Lillie was still wearing some of Vash's clothes, apparently spending another night in the prison. Vash was glaring at Alfred and Arthur, so angrily they both thought they were going to die.

"We should totally plan a party for New Year's guys," Alfred said, faltering under Vash's gaze.

"You're still going on about that?" Arthur scoffed. "Why do you want a drunk fest so badly?"

"You're supposed to have a drunk fest on new year's" Alfred pouted, shrinking a bit when he felt Vash's glare intensify.

"well it's not uncommon" Tino said, "the officers usually have a party on new year's, we can plan to have one in one of our cells if you want one so bad"

"That'd be awesome!" Alfred said eagerly. He glanced at Arthur. "But...I don't want you to be unhappy, Artie."

"It's quite alright, poppet," Arthur told him. "We'll throw your party if you want it so bad."

"Yay!" Alfred cheered, kissing Arthur on the cheek, "whose cell?"

"Well Su-san can get the New York globe falling on his laptop" Tino mumbled, "and we have space in the cell..."

"Our cell is too crowded" Mathew mumbled, watching as Yong flew in the air, "we're trying to find a good way to put all Yong's books, games and DVD's away..."

"I am going to kill you" Vash said coldly, Lillie hugging him as if to stop him from moving.

"Why? Did we do something?" Arthur asked, avoiding looking at him.

"You know perfectly well what you did!" Vash snarled. "You bastards, Let go of me Lillie!"

"I don't want you to hurt them!" Lillie said stubbornly, clinging to Vash.

"What did they do?" Ivan asked, watching as Vash shook with anger.

"Why don't you ask them?!" Vash snapped, pointing an accusing finger. "Since they apparently know everything!"

"Dude, calm down!" Alfred said. "She asked us, what were we supposed to do, lie?"

"Shut the hell up and quit implying things" Vash snapped.

"We weren't implying anything" Arthur argued, "she was curious, we gave her a guess and advise, whether she follows it or not is not our fault"

"You shouldn't have said anything! You-" he was cut off as Lillie slapped him.

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here!" she said. "I'm not a little girl anymore..." Vash rubbed the spot where Lillie slapped him, his anger subsiding slowly.

"Can someone tell us what's going on?" Ivan asked, "I'm not following any of this"

"Lillie came to us yesterday after Vash kicked her out so he could sleep" Arthur sighed, "we were talking about why he seemed so uncomfortable around the lass. She said that the three idiots left him some presents. a somewhat big box. Al and I said the box was probably filled with condoms, and then we explained to her why he might be uncomfortable around her"

Ivan nodded. "That's nothing to get mad over," he said. "The girl was just curious"

"So just drop it already," Lillie said under her breath.

"I'm going to my therapist appointment" Vash said, grabbing Lillie's arms and pulling them off his chest, "Do whatever you want. I don't give a damn anymore" with that he walked off, hands in his pocket.

"Vash!" Lillie yelled running after him, grabbing his arm with both of her hands once she caught up. Yao and Yong stopped their training, staring at the two curiously.

"Please stop being mad" Lillie whimpered, "at me and Arthur and Alfred"

"I'm going to my appointment" Vash said again, "we'll talk once I have a level head" he jerked his arm out of Lillie's grasp and stormed off.

"I'm sorry!" Lillie shouted after him. Vash ignored her. She frowned and walked dejectedly back to the bleachers, collapsing next to Arthur and fighting back tears. Arthur patted her shoulder apologetically, not sure what to say.

"I'm sorry," Lillie repeated, quietly. "I-I shouldn't have asked anything."

"Don't you say sorry," Arthur said firmly. "You did nothing wrong, and if I recall correctly, Alfred and I started the whole conversation."

"Yeah it isn't your fault" Alfred added, "he's just over reacting" Lillie nodded, still not entirely satisfied with what they were saying.

"Don't dwell on it, lass," Arthur told her gently. Lillie nodded again, jumping when she felt Berwald pat her head.

"'e'll get over it" Berwald said, going back to stare at his laptop screen. Tino looked over Berwald's shoulder at the laptop screen.

"Put that thing down," he whined. "We have company." Berwald looked at him, before sighing and shutting the device with a snap.

"It wa' gettin' low on battery 'nyway."

"I'm serious" Tino grumbled, "I'm going to have to hide that thing if you keep bringing it" Berwald didn't say anything about the idea, just placed Tino on his lap.

"Who are ya, my ma?" Berwald asked, laughing his rumbling laugh.

"Sometimes I feel like it," Tino said, chuckling along with Berwald. Berwald wrapped his arms around Tino's waist and kissed him, causing the Finn to blush.

"You know I don't like you doing that in public!"

"ye" Berwald said, resting his head on Tino's shoulders, "just felt like doin' it"

Tino shook his head, smiling. "I don't understand you sometimes." The group continued talking, making plans for New Year's. Yong and Yao joined the conversation once the training session ended, Yong bathed in sweat while Yao looked only slightly tired.

"How do you get so worked up when he doesn't?" Matthew asked.

"He still needs to learn to control himself," Yao answered. Yong gave an incohert answer, lying down on the cool bleachers.

"Are you going to teach him to control himself?" Ivan asked, kissing Yao's cheek.

"It's not that simple" Yao mumbled, "Yong has patience, but when his temper heats up it's like telling a tiger to calm down"

"Yong better be a cool tiger" Yong said tiredly.

"No" Yao laughed, "your that tiger at the zoo"

"Lame" Yong sang.

"What's lame about the tiger at the zoo?" Alfred asked.

"It couldn't jump up onto some rocks in its enclosure," Matthew said, laughing at the memory.

"Lame" Yong repeated.

"So what are you going to do?" Ivan asked, "You don't seem to enjoy fighting your short-tempered brother"

"I don't know" Yao sighed, "maybe I can get Kiku to train with-"

"No" Yong interrupted, anger showing in his dark eyes, "Yong's not training with him"

"Then learn to control your anger," Yao scolded. "Otherwise, I'll stop sparring with you." Yong pouted, scuffing the ground with his foot.

"Fine." Yong grumbled, "Yong will try to keep level head" everyone continued their conversation, stopping when Vash came back. He passed by Lillie Arthur and Alfred, handing Ivan a piece of paper.

"What's this" the Russian asked, staring at the scribbled letters.

"Therapist says I'm allowed to go to the gym" Vash grunted, "she says I'm not at risk of killing anyone with the equipment anymore" his gaze traveled to Arthur and Alfred for a second, but quickly shifted as he sat next to Lillie. Lillie looked worried, relaxing when Vash leaned against her.

"We're talking alone later" Vash mumbled, getting a nod from the girl.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Vash nudged her. "Don't be." his lips twitched as a slight smile came to light on his face. "You slapped me pretty hard."

Lillie giggled. "I learned from the best."

"Eli has to stop teaching you these things" Vash grunted, "Soon you'll be hitting me with a frying pan"

"Sometimes you deserve it," Lillie teased. "But I promise I won't use it on you."

"How do I deserve it?" Vash challenged.

"When you act weird without telling me" Lillie said, "or when you want to murder a friend" Vash frowned at her, not liking where this was going. Luckily a distraction came in the form of Kiku with a large bag of food.

"For New Year's!" he called up to everyone. "We can't have Lillie-Chan feed us all!"

"She feeds us better than Zhi!" Alfred yelled back. Everyone cheered, laughing a bit as Kiku handed everyone their meal. It was just simple burgers with fries, but everyone gladly enjoyed it. Yong glared when Kiku handed him his meal, Kiku glaring back.

"If my brothers are going to glare at each other" Yao said coldly, "they better expect a beating" Kiku hastily dropped his gaze, going and handing Matthew his meal. Yong continued to glare at where Kiku had been, refusing to touch his meal.

"Eat," Yao demanded a menacing tone in his voice. Yong ate mechanically, finishing his meal before everyone and scooting closer to Mathew.

"You have some paper work on your desk warden" Kiku said politely, keep his gaze of his feet.

"Anything important?" Ivan asked, munching on his fries, "I don't want to go to my office unless there's something urgent"

"There were a few companies asking to sell products to you, food and stuff for the inmates" Kiku mumbled, watching as Yao ate his burger, "and there's been a slight change in Vash-kuns case" Ivan nodded slowly, finishing his fries.

"Did you read it?"

"N-no," Kiku stammered. "I was given specific instructions not to read it."

"Well," Ivan said, standing. "I suppose I'll check it out. Thank you, Kiku."

"Yes sir" Kiku said, watching as Ivan left to his office. Yao watched him go, munching on his fries.

"I wonder what that letter could be..." he pondered, glancing over at Vash, "You seem unconcerned.."

"It won't change anything," Vash grunted. "I'll still be stuck here." he watched as Lillie finished her fries, stealing the last one from her. Lillie pouted at him, but went to eat her burger.

"You're not even curious?" Tino asked.

"Sure" Vash replied, "If it's important warden will tell me"

"What do you think it'll be about?" Lillie asked.

"The only thing I can think of is it has something to do with my aunt," Vash shrugged. "It's probably nothing."

"Maybe she's charging you" Arthur suggested, "for killing your family"

"I'm already charged for that" Vash said, "they can't charge me again, she's probably just bitching around, and it's going into my case"

"Do you think she'll appear in court with you?" Alfred asked, finished his burger.

"If she does I'll kill her" Vash said, "and I'm pretty sure she's smart enough to see the fatal risk in that. She won't be surviving"

"Maybe it has to do with the interview you did with Oprah" Lillie said, handing Vash the rest of her burger.

"Maybe," Vash mumbled, biting into the burger. "Still, what's the big deal about that?"

"Maybe it's been aired, and something's happened," Alfred suggested, wrapping an arm around Arthur's shoulders.

"Like people wanting to know the truth" Arthur continued, leaning on Alfred a bit, "maybe they want the case to be television worthy"

"Even if that is true, I doubt they'll find me any less guilty." Vash said softly. "And why would they, why would anyone? Let's just stop worrying about It." he looked at the ground. Lillie slipped her hand into his, squeezing it comfortably.

"I don't think anyone's worried" Lillie said, feeling Vash squeeze her hand, "we're just curious"

"Well it's annoying" Vash mumbled.

"We're just wondering," Lillie pouted. "But if it bothers you that much, we'll stop."

"Please do," Vash sighed. "I've already got enough of a headache as it is."

"You're no fun at all," Alfred sighed dramatically.

Arthur nudged. "Don't be mean, love."

"I'm sorry i don't find talking fun" Vash grumbled.

"You know what would be fun?" Alfred asked, "Kicking your ass in soccer"

"Like you can actually beat me" Vash snorted.

"Wanna bet?"

Vash looked him up and down. "You're on, Dickfred."

"Not my name, dude." Alfred laughed, "how about it Artie, wanna play soccer?"

"Normal soccer?" Arthur asked, "Or strip soccer like last time?"

"It's too cold for strip soccer," Alfred shrugged. "But whatever happens happens. Who else wants to play?" Berwald, Tino, Matthew and Yong raised their hands.

"We'll keep score," Yao said, Lillie nodding.

"Then we'll be odd" Tino said, "unless Kiku wants to play"

"I-I don't know if that will be safe" Kiku stuttered glancing at Yong.

"We need an extra player" Arthur said, watching as Berwald left to find the ball, "so one of you three have to play" Yao stared pointedly at Kiku, the man fidgeting nervously.

"Fine! I will do it," Kiku grumbled, standing. They picked teams quickly, Yong and Kiku in separate teams. Al, Mathew and Tino were with Kiku, the others with Yong. Berwald and Yong didn't seem to like the teams, but kept their opinions to themselves. Yao and Lillie yelled their encouragements, sitting next to each other in comfort. The game began, everyone getting used to their teammates and slowly passing the ball. Arthur passed the ball to Tino when he saw Berwald run at him, Berwald pausing a second before running after his wife. Tino flitted around Berwald, using his size as an advantage. He kicked the ball towards Yong, who, on Yao's insistence, was goalie. Yong caught it, throwing it at Berwald. Berwald ran with it for a while, passing it to Vash as they neared the goalie, Mathew. He was about to kick it at Mathew when Alfred stole it from under his feet. Vash spun on the spot, tearing after the laughing American. Once Vash caught up he played by the street kid rules, grabbing the hood of Alfred's jacket and yanking roughly. Alfred lost control of the ball and fell backwards, cursing angrily as Kiku stole the ball. Kiku played with mild nervousness, confused when the others began playing with the street soccer rules. He didn't particularly like playing it that way, and asked Yao to switch with him as the others kicked the ball around. Yao took his place, Kiku sitting quietly next to Lillie.

"What is the score?" he asked politely.

"Two to four," Lillie answered, watching the ball pass back and forth. They watched as Yao kicked the ball to his team mates, not bothered by the street rules. Soon Yong asked Arthur to switch with him, the Brit nodding and taking the goalie position. Everyone played fiercely, switching from time as goalies so all of them could rest a bit and the other run off. The game didn't turn into strip soccer, but everyone was falling around as others yanked and kicked their feet. Kiku and Lillie kept time and score, Lillie shouting once an hour passed. Everyone dropped to the floor quickly, panting. Even Yao seemed winded, though he got up first out of the tired men.

"What was the score" Vash yelled, taking off his jacket to cool down.

"A tie," Lillie said. "Seven to seven."

Alfred and Vash groaned in unison.

"That can't be right!" Alfred protested.

"It is," Lillie replied firmly. "Looks like no one's the winner." the two groaned again, getting up with the others.

"At least it was fun" Tino wheezed, getting help from Berwald to stand, "and no one had to run around in their boxers this time"

"Running around in jackets was the worst idea" Arthur grumbled, taking his off his jacket and then his soaked shirt. He shivered, putting his jacket back on.

"Yeah," Alfred agreed absently, staring at Arthur.

"Close your mouth poppet, you look like a caveman," Arthur scolded. Alfred pouted. They all sat back down on the bleachers, copying Arthur's idea of removing their soaked shirts under their jackets. Lillie didn't look bothered as the men removed their shirts in front of her, smiling and staring at Vash's back when he followed everyone's lead.

"What?" Vash asked, furrowing his brows.

"I just noticed that it's still visible" Lillie mumbled, tearing her gaze from Vash's back.

"What is?" Vash asked, trying to see what Lillie was talking about. Lillie pointed at the lower left part of Vash's back, tracing something. Vash shivered at the feel, blushing a bit.

"M-I-S-T-A-K-E" Lillie said as she traced, "what your aunt carved, I just now noticed it's still visible"

"Of course it's still visible," Vash grunted. "It's a scar."

"Yes, but it happened years ago," Lillie shrugged. "I thought it would've been more faded."

"Well she didn't do a clean job on it" Vash said, putting his jacket back on, "and it's not like anyone in that family cared enough to heal it"

"So how'd you survive with those letters carved out without bandages?" Arthur asked.

"It happened the day before I saved Roderich from Elizaveta the local bully" Vash mumbled, "he saw that my shirt was staining with blood and got his maid to bandage me up"

"You mean Roderich and Elizaveta were childhood enemies?"

Vash shrugged. "They were more like friend-emies. They'd get along with just the two of them, but as soon as Gilbert showed up, she completely changed."

"She beat him up?" Alfred asked.

"She beat all of us up" Vash shivered, "if it wasn't for the fact that she was the leader of the bully gang in my grade of the school I went to, I would have thought she was a boy"

"So you and Eli went to the same school"

"Pretty much" Vash grumbled, "Roderich went to a private, Ludwig and gilbert were home schooled"

"How the hell did you all know each other?"

"Eli knew everyone in my town," Vash shrugged. "She introduced me to Roderich, Gilbert, and Ludwig."

"And you're all in here too," Matthew piped up. "Small world, huh?" Vash shrugged, not really interested. They continued talking, going their own separate ways once the sun started going down. Arthur and Alfred watched as Vash walked Lillie towards the clinic, hands entwined happily. They smiled, holding hands as they left to their cell. Once Alfred blocked the door Arthur sighed tiredly, removing his jacket.

"I hate winter," he grumbled, fishing a shirt out of the chest and slipping it on. "It's much too cold."

"I love it," Alfred grinned. "I'd rather be cold than burning up, like in the summer."

"I guess" Arthur mumbled, climbing into bed. Alfred joined him, wiggling out of his jacket. "You're still warm though," he mumbled, snuggling against the American. "Burning up actually. Are you okay?"

"I feel fine," Alfred shrugged.

"Do you have a fever?" Arthur asked, touching Alfred's forehead.

"I'm fine" Alfred mumbled, snuggling closer to Arthur.

"Are you sure, poppet?" Arthur pressed.

"Yes, Artie, I am. I'm just warm-blooded," Alfred insisted. Arthur stared at him for a few more seconds, sighing and going to rest his head on Alfred's chest.

"Everyone is warm-blooded" Arthur mumbled.

"I don't know a better way to explain it" Alfred laughed, kissing the top of Arthur's head, "whenever it's cold my body heats up. It's perfectly normal"

Arthur frowned, still not convinced. "If you say so..." he mumbled.

"I do," Alfred laughed. "I'll be fine by tomorrow. Promise."

"Goodnight love" Arthur yawned

"night Artie" Alfred cooed, closing his eyes.

* * *

**please review**


	42. Chapter 42

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS MOSTLY OR ALL ROCHU, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS PAIRING OR ANYTHING ELSE PLEASE IGNORE THIS CHAPTER.  
sorry but we got really bored and wanted to write some rochu, we promise a better chapter next week.**

* * *

The remaining days until New Year's flew by quickly, everyone eating fast food while Zhi was on holiday leave. Lillie did contribute some healthy food, though only for breakfast since everyone ate everything she brought quickly. Ivan hadn't said much about the change in Vash's case. He had another hearing in spring, with a few others. And they were going to broadcast it on television so all the hype of his talk with Oprah would finally calm down. That day everyone talked about it, Vash contributing very little and just watching as everyone talked, idly playing with Lillie's hair.

"So they're just going to broadcast his case?" Arthur asked, "Then shut off all the cameras and go to the others?"

"I'm not sure about all the details" Ivan said, "with him are Berwald and Tino's case, also the Vargas brothers...plus your case is still open, so they might just broadcast all of it..."

"That would require for the judge to actually be civil," Arthur scoffed. "You know that's impossible."

"Like I said, I don't know all the details," Ivan repeated.

"So are the rest of our cases closed?" Alfred asked.

"Yong's is...and Mathew and Juan's case are almost...they're trying to decide what to do with Juan...and your case so far isn't decided...you might come along...but it all depends on how many cases the judge will want to do that day..." Ivan mumbled.

"I don't want to stay here while Arthur's dying of boredom in court" Alfred whined, earning a weak punch from Arthur. Ivan kept silent, thinking.

"Going to break the rules again?" Yao asked, messing with Ivan's hair.

"I never break the rules" Ivan said innocently, "I just bend them enough to pass by"

"Fine" Yao chuckled, "what are you planning?"

"The last time we went" Ivan smiled, "I never got to enjoy the trip to the pool" everyone glanced at Lillie, seeing her flinch slightly. Vash frowned, hugging her gently.

"So what you're saying is, you want to take everyone who doesn't have court to the pool?" Yao asked.

"Technically, I don't have to be there, and neither do they," Ivan replied, eyes dancing.

Yao chuckled. "If you want to go so bad, then go."

"You're coming too" Ivan pouted, Yao shaking his head.

"No...I don't want to go aru"

"Please?" Ivan asked, "You have to get rid of your fear of water"

Yao shook his head again. "I'm perfectly fine with not going near water. Can't you respect that?"

"No," Ivan said stubbornly. "I'm getting you in that water Yao, even if it kills me."

"Oh I promise I'll kill you" Yao grumbled.

"I'd like to see you try," Ivan grinned, grabbing him into a hug. "How would you do it?"

"I can't tell you, it'd ruin the surprise," Yao scolded. "It might involve that pipe you love so." Ivan laughed weakly, actually showing fear in his violet eyes.

"And anyways," Yao continued, "Someone needs to stay in court to take the prisoners back."

"I'll have Kiku do it," Ivan replied. "Please come Yao, for me?" he looked hopefully down at him.

"Oh...I...oh, alright," Yao consented. Everyone liked the idea, talking about it for a while before going back to the New Year's plan. Ivan promised to get everyone their preferred alcohol, asking Berwald for his bank account.

"I promise not to buy anything too expensive" Ivan said as Berwald scribbled his information on a piece of paper.

"I don' care" Berwald replied, "buy what y' want"

"With the money in his account, buying the most expensive drink in the world wouldn't even make a dent in his account" Tino grumbled.

"I'm no' that rich" Berwald said.

"I've seen how much money you have" Tino said, "you're rich enough"

"Bu' still," Berwald argued. "I'd like ta save some 'f it." he pulled Tino to him. "Why're in a bad mood?"

"I'm not in a bad mood," Tino said in a rush. Berwald stared at him, waiting for a reason. Tino stared back at him.

"What? I'm not telling you now, in front of everyone!" he snapped, glowering up at the Swede. Berwald raised his hands in defeat, taking one of Tino's hands in his large one. Everyone voiced the drinks they preferred, getting a nod from Ivan. Soon Kiku came with carry out meals again, everyone eating happily. Kiku didn't stay like he usually did, bowing respectfully at Yao and Ivan and sending Yong a quick glare before running off.

"Will you two get over your idiotic rivalry?" Yao growled. "I didn't raise you to be so hating!"

"No," Yong replied stubbornly. "Kiku's fault."

Yao grumbled something angrily in Chinese, Yong pouting and crossing his arms stubbornly.

"Yong won't stop" he said, "Yong hates Kiku"

"You are not supposed to hate people!" Yao snapped. "Have I taught you nothing!?" he lapsed into a seething silence.

Yong frowned, before standing.

"Come, Mattie,"

Mathew was going to protest, but seeing the pleading look in his eyes he stood, nodding slowly and leading Yong away. Yao glared into his food as if it had done him some great personal harm. A silence fell over the group, everyone dispersing as they finished eating. Ivan led the angry Yao to their room, finishing whatever food Yao didn't eat. Yao glared at the ground the whole walk, flopping into bed as Ivan checked papers on his desk.

"...do you want to talk about it?" Ivan asked weakly, not sure what to do with this upset Yao.

"No," Yao snapped, pouting childishly. "...Where did I go wrong?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

"You did nothing wrong," Ivan answered. Yao continued pouting, letting Ivan read over all the papers quickly. Once Ivan organized his papers, important and trash, he walked into their room, seeing Yao glare at the bed post on his stomach pout still in place.

"I'm not sure how brothers should act" Ivan mumbled, sitting next to Yao, "but I'm sure they fight"

"You have sisters," Yao grumbled, trying not to whine. "Do they fight like Yong and Kiku?"

"...When they were younger, yes," Ivan said slowly. "Natalia was jealous of everyone, even Katya."

"So you're telling me my adult brothers act like little girls" Yao said, accidentally letting it sound like a whine.

"You'll find a way to stop them" Ivan giggled, gently yanking out Yao's ponytail, letting Yao's hair fall freely.

"Fat chance," Yao groaned. "Do you always have to pull my hair down?"

"It's gotten so long," Ivan stated, running his fingers through Yao's hair. "It's past your shoulder blades."

"You didn't answer my question aru" Yao said, grabbing Ivan's hand out of his hair.

"I like Yao with his hair down" Ivan answered, blushing a bit when Yao kissed his hand, "it makes Yao look like an exotic creature"

Yao snorted. "What kind of creature could I possibly look like?" he asked.

Ivan shrugged. "You just do."

"You're weird" Yao chuckled, rolling onto his back.

"I prefer childish" Ivan joked, removing his shoes as he lay down next to Yao.

"Weird and childish," Yao giggled. "How'd you manage to become a warden?"

"I charmed my way through the ranks," Ivan smiled. Yao laughed, sobering up quickly as Ivan pulled him into a hug.

"Hey Yao" Ivan said, kissing Yao's forehead.

"Yes Vanya?" Yao answered, grinning when Ivan twitched at the sound of his nickname.

"Are you happy with me?"

Yao looked at him questioningly. "Of course I am. Why do you ask?"

Ivan shrugged, not answering the question. Yao yanked on Ivan's scarf, wanting an answer.

"Just a worry passing through my head" Ivan said reluctantly, "Yao's been upset for the past few days, I was worried"

"I'm not really upset" Yao mumbled, "I'm just angry with my brothers, but it's nothing"

"I don't want Yao angry or upset" Ivan said childishly, "Yao should always be happy"

"I am happy Vanya" Yao chuckled, kissing Ivan's nose.

"Are you sure?" Ivan asked, worry showing in his eyes.

Yao smiled softly.

"I've never been happier," he whispered. Ivan was happy enough with the answer, kissing Yao on the lips. Yao sighed into the kiss, loosely placing his hands on Ivan's shoulders as Ivan kissed him repeatedly, pushing away when the man's kisses got rougher.

"Why'd you pull away?" Ivan pouted, reaching forward to kiss Yao again.

"Because I-" Yao started, getting cut off as Ivan connected their lips again. Yao tried to push Ivan away again, Ivan grabbing Yao's hands and pinning them on either side of Yao's head.

"Ivan-" Yao gasped when Ivan broke for a quick breath, groaning when Ivan pushed his way into Yao's mouth. Ivan explored a bit, feeling Yao surrender under him.

"s-stop" Yao panted as Ivan trailed kisses down to his neck.

"Give me a reason" Ivan said to Yao's neck, biting a sensitive spot. Yao gasped, turning his head.

"I-I'm not in the mood Ivan" Yao said quickly, feeling his body shake.

"You're body's telling me differently" Ivan smiled, leaving a good size mark on Yao's neck and going back to kiss Yao's lips. Yao groaned again when Ivan pulled him into another deep kiss, losing his ability to fight.

"Ivan...I-I'm really not...listen to me..." Yao whined, clutching at Ivan's shoulder blades.

"I am listening to you Yao," Ivan smirked as they broke apart. "I hear you loud and clear."

"You are not..." Yao whined, giving Ivan a cute childish pout. Ivan stared down at him, kissing him on top of the head and sitting back up.

"Sorry," he muttered. "I thought it would be like the movies."

"Like the...movies?"

"You know, the couple pronounces their undying love...and they make wild, passionate love," Ivan answered sheepishly. Yao stared up at him, a smile twitching on his face before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"W...what kind of movies have you been watching?" Yao said while laughing, grabbing the embarrassed Ivan by the scarf before he could climb out of bed.

"Sorry" Yao giggled, calm down, "it was just...really funny to me"

"You're making me feel like an idiot" Ivan grumbled, allowing Yao to pull him back.

"I'm sorry" Yao said, the humor gone from his body, "I just find it funny...imagining you watching some romance movies"

"Those sugary movies bore me" Ivan pouted, "I saw it on a porno I watched" Yao looked at him curiously, getting up and climbing onto Ivan's lap.

"When did you watch that?" he asked, getting comfortable.

"When you were gone" Ivan answered calmly, his hands going back to playing with Yao's hair.

"Where?" Yao asked, "You don't own a TV, much less a DvD player"

"I bought one of those portable DvD things, the ones you can hook up to cars"

"But still, what kind of porno is about love? Yao went on. "It's just about fucking. Why were you watching porn anyway?"

"I only did it when you left," Ivan muttered. "I felt...bad, taking a prisoner while you were gone." Yao stared at him, sighing and resting his head on Ivan's shoulders.

"So you watched porn" he said, making sure he had it right, "while I was gone, and one of them was about love?"

"It had a story line" Ivan mumbled, "it wasn't just sex scenes, it was like a really graphic soap opera, though not as boring" Yao nodded, patting Ivan's cheek.

"So, you were expecting wild, passionate sex?" Yao asked, "because of this porn movie?"

"It sounds bad when you say it like that," Ivan pouted. "But...yeah."

"Oh, you're hopeless," Yao laughed, swiping his thumb across Ivan's cheek. Ivan smiled shyly, lying down, Yao following with a squeak.

"I'm still getting used to loving someone" Ivan whispered into Yao's ear, "do be kind with your teasing"

"How am I teasing you?" Yao asked, propping himself up. "I was just rubbing your cheek." he repeated the motion, smiling.

"Do you really love me, Vanya?" he asked quietly.

"I do" Ivan said seriously, grabbing Yao's face gently, "I want to be with Yao forever, isn't that love?"

"Some would call it an obsession" Yao said, "but that is what many believe love is. No one is really sure what love is"

"Well, whatever love is, that's how I feel about you," Ivan said. "I want your face to be the last thing I see when I go to sleep and the first thing when I wake up. I want to be there for you at your worst, just as much when you're at your best."

Yao blinked at Ivan's words, the meaning hitting home in his heart. He bit his lip, feeling his cheeks heat up.

"You..."Yao tried, unable to finish his sentence. Ivan watched as Yao rubbed the back of his neck, finding it amusing how flustered he was.

"I what?" Ivan prompted. Yao looked up at him, blush intensifying.

"You...you idiotic, wonderful man," Yao choked out, hitting Ivan's chest. Ivan laughed, hugging Yao.

"So I'm wonderful now?" Ivan asked, kissing Yao's red ear.

"And idiotic," Yao repeated. "My wonderful, idiotic Vanya."

"I like that 'my' pronoun," Ivan grinned. Yao punched his chest again, too embarrassed to say anything else. Ivan chuckled, wrapping his arms around Yao's waist.

"Don't be embarrassed," he said, "I'm the one spewing love things."

"Shut up" Yao said into Ivan's jacket, "just shut up aru" Ivan obeyed, keeping quiet as he moved to kiss Yao's neck. Yao let him, gasping softly when Ivan found and attacked the sensitive spot behind his ear. He tilted his head to the side, exposing more of his neck. Ivan attacked the new skin, earning a small moan. Ivan continued biting and sucking on Yao's pale neck, his hand going to fumble with the buttons on Yao's elegant shirt.

"You should really wear something simpler," he groaned, ripping off buttons in frustration.

"So you can rip that apart too?" Yao teased, sitting up and finishing unbuttoning his shirt.

"So it'll be easier" Ivan huffed, removing his jacket and shirt quickly. Yao smiled at him, shivering as Ivan hungrily attacked his chest. Ivan flipped them, hovering over Yao with lust-filled eyes. He kissed Yao, biting his bottom lip. Yao opened his mouth, fighting against Ivan's tongue for dominance. Ivan moaned into Yao's mouth, grabbing Yao's hips and grinding against the man. Yao gasped, tangling his hands in Ivan's ash blonde hair and deepening the kiss. He rolled his hips up to meet Ivan's wanting more friction. Ivan groaned happily, grinding faster and harder to please Yao. Yao moaned deeply, breaking the kiss out of breath. Ivan watched him as he grinded against him, stopping for a second. Yao hissed at him in Chinese, looking down to see what he was doing. Ivan angrily pulled down his pants and boxers, letting his dick spring out as he went to pull the remainder of Yao's clothes down. Yao helped Ivan remove his pants and boxers completely, going on all fours as Ivan searched for the lube.

"Ivan," he whined, "Hurry up, I'm waiting..."

"Patience," Ivan chided, pulling the small bottle out of the bedside table. "I want to do this right." Yao whined again, moaning as Ivan thrust a lubricated finger into him. Ivan quickly prepared Yao, stretching him enough and pulling out. Yao cried as he felt the fingers be removed, crying out again when Ivan mounted and thrust into him. Ivan whispered calming words in his ear, slipping between English and Russian. Yao took deep breaths, nodding for Ivan to continue. Ivan took it slow, speeding up when Yao ordered him to.

"Ivan," Yao moaned, rocking back to meet Ivan's thrust. "Ah...ah..." Ivan bit Yao's shoulder, thrusting harder into him. He reached around and grabbed Yao's cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Yao screamed in ecstasy, his grip on the bed sheets tightening.

"c-close" Yao gasped, Ivan nodding and speeding up a bit. Yao screamed out Ivan's name as he came, feeling Ivan trust a few more times before coming. Ivan groaned like a hurt animal as he rode his orgasm, pulling out slowly and falling off to the side. Yao moved towards him, kissing the man lovingly.

"Are you tired already?" Yao asked when they pulled apart, earning a breathless laugh.

"Out of breath" Ivan corrected him; "I can go again if you want it so much" Yao shrugged, kissing Ivan again before snuggling closer to Ivan's body. Ivan pulled the soiled blankets over them, cocooning them from the outside world.

"You got what you wanted though, didn't you?" Yao asked, pressed flush against Ivan. "Wild, passionate sex."

"One round doesn't really sate it," Ivan chuckled. "But...yeah."

"Good" Yao said, kissing the scars on Ivan's chest, "I can't handle another round of that" Ivan laughed loudly, hands going to gently massage Yao's back.

"But it was good, right?" Ivan asked playfully. "You enjoyed yourself?"

"Yes, Vanya," Yao smiled, sighing as Ivan kneaded his skin. Ivan smiled, kissing Yao's forehead as he felt Yao relax and fall asleep. He stopped the massage when he heard Yao's quiet breathing, snuggling closer and falling asleep.

* * *

**Please review**


	43. Chapter 43

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA**

**we tried in this chapter, and I've been too tired to completely edit chapters so sorry for missing comas and periods. **

* * *

The day's continued, soon new year's eve hitting. Everyone was eager to get drunk, except those that were going to stay sober so they could carry the drunks out of Tino and Berwald's cell once New Year's hit. The sobers were Lillie, Yong, Arthur, and Ivan since it was almost impossible for him to get drunk.

"Do mind your manners while you're still sober," Arthur told Alfred.

"No way," Alfred laughed. "This is a party party, not something my grandma would throw." Arthur scowled at him, punching his shoulder.

"Yong and I will bring his games" Mathew mumbled, "he just got new fighting games, so it'll be fun"

"Bring your stereo" Alfred whined to Arthur, "you haven't used it yet, and I want to hear outside world music"

"Fine fine" Arthur huffed, "just don't put it on full blast,"

"Not promising anything" Alfred grinned. They all did last minute plans, Yao and Ivan standing to go buy party snacks and the alcohol. Everyone else separated to get their things, Vash and Lillie following Tino and Berwald o help them move things around. Arthur opened his cell and grabbed the stereo that was sitting next to the bag where all his Christmas presents were carried in.

He picked it up, glancing at the bag and noticing a bump in it.

"Did you put stuff in the bag?" Arthur asked Alfred, who was looking at the CD's Arthur got for anything interesting

"No" Alfred said, looking up, "did we forget to open a present?"

"think so" Arthur said, opening the bag and pulling out the forgotten gift, "I think it's the one the girls told me to leave it for last" he looked at the wrapped thing, it's shape kind of like a binder or photo album.

"Er...should I...open it?" Arthur asked, plopping back down on the bed and running his hand across the smooth wrapping paper.

"If you want to," Alfred shrugged, sitting next to him. "We've got time." Arthur nodded, ripping the wrappings off and staring at an elaborately designed photo album. He opened it to the first page, a soft 'oh' of surprise escaping him. On the first page was three photos, seeming to carry all of his employees and their children. They were all smiling in the picture, a few grinning and making peace signs.

"Damn" Alfred said next to him, "you hired all them?"

"Some of them left after a bit" Arthur mumbled, pointing a few woman and men, "the life wasn't for them." they found candy, Monica, and ray in the center picture, candy holding up a boy that must be her son and grinning happily. On the top picture were old ladies, a small group who were smiling kindly. Alfred found madam rose, watching as Arthur rubbed his thumb against the image.

"She came to visit you, when you were...you know," Alfred trailed off.

"She was like a mother to me," Arthur whispered. "She was my mother."

"She said something about that" Alfred said gently, "that you two acted like mom and son" Arthur blinked back tears, closing the album and putting it on the bad.

"I can't look at it now" he said quietly, "we're celebrating New Year's, I'll look at it later" Alfred nodded in understanding, wrapping an arm around Arthur's shoulders and squeezing.

"Yeah, we can't have you all mopey, can we?" he joked, trying to lighten he atmosphere. Arthur smiled weakly, standing up and carrying the stereo.

"Let's go" he said, holding out his free hand, "we don't want to be the last ones there" Alfred took his hand, following Arthur out.

Apparently they weren't the only ones partying. They saw as prisoners carried liquor to certain cells, where their buddies were hosting a party. it was rather loud around each cell, host, but Arthur and Alfred easily slipped past all of them to reach Berwald and Tino's cell. They knocked, Tino opening and welcoming them. Berwald shower them where they could put the stereo, on a well-crafted table Berwald had made in his free time. Berwald had already found a website where they were celebrating the New Year's, showing all the best and worst that had happened. Vash was sitting on Berwald's bed, watching as Tino and Lillie finished putting Tino's sketchbook and Berwald's wood sculptures under the bed neatly. Berwald watched them, lifting some tables and chairs he made and placing them neatly in the new space.

"We're waiting on Yong an' M'tthew and warden fer the alcohol," Berwald explained to Alfred and Arthur. "Make yerself a' home." Arthur went and sat on one of the available chairs, Alfred going over and fumbling with the radio. Lillie and Tino chatted happily, Vash and Berwald sitting by them quietly. Soon the others arrived, Ivan and Yao carrying all the liquor everyone asked for, Mathew helping Yong with carrying a small flat screen TV while the other carried his PlayStation 3 and some games.

"If you're going to put a heavy metal station I'm leaving" Arthur told Alfred, who grinned as the loud music of a heavy metal band erupted from the stereo.

"You're no fun," Alfred whined.

"Have fun trying to find our cell at four AM in a drunken stupor, then," Arthur growled, turning and starting to leave.

"Fine! I'll change it!" Alfred laughed, twiddling the dial. Arthur sat back down, grunting as Alfred but it on a mix station. Ivan and Yao put all the drinks on one of the tables, Mathew and Yong hooking up the TV and PlayStation for future playing. Yao dashed off quickly, coming back a few minutes later with two bags stuffed with large family size chip bags.

"What games did you get?" Alfred asked Yong, taking the cases. He had soul calibur V, dead island, mortal combat, and portal 2.

"Dude, Mattie, Mortal Combat? Like old times?" he asked, grinning up at his brother.

"Alright," Matthew agreed. "Get ready to lose, bro."

"Bring it you maple loving Canadian" Alfred laughed, taking a controller as Yong put the game it. Everyone watched their playing, amazed that Mathew was such a good player. In the end the game ended with a tie, the two brothers grinning at each other. They passed the control around, giving everyone a turn. Everyone learned a lot about all of them. Arthur and Vash sucked at gaming, Arthur shrugging and Vash glaring at Alfred who teased him. Yao and Berwald were average players, not really good but good enough to put up a fight. Tino was between sucking and being average, not bothered every time he lost. What surprised everyone was Lillie, who was the strongest mortal combat fighter in the cell. Alfred put his controller down as Lillie beat him, staring at her in awe.

"Where'd you learn to play like that?" he asked incredulously. Lillie shrugged.

"Natural talent?" she answered.

Alfred laughed. "Dude," he said to Vash. "You have got to have the most perfect girl ever." Vash didn't say anything, but did wrap his arms around Lillie's waist. Alfred passed the controller to Ivan who shook his head.

"I don't play video games" the man said, handing the controller to Yao.

"Come on dude-"

"he won't play" Yao interrupted Alfred, "maybe dead island since it involves killing zombies, but he's not interested these type of games aru" Alfred pouted, putting the controller down since it seemed no one else wanted to play. The radio played static music in the background.

"What kind of New Year's party is this?" Vash growled out. "Aren't we supposed to be drinking?" He went over to the table filled with alcohol and picked a bottle at random, grabbing a cup and pouring a generous amount of whatever into it. The others followed suit, clambering around the table and pouring their own drinks.

"To the New Year!" Alfred said gleefully, raising his cup in a toast. Everyone mimicked him, raising their cups and downing them in unison. Lillie went to fix the radio as Vash sampled the drinks, the others drinking and chatting happily. She soon found a popular station leaving it there and laughing as Arthur grimaced at the music.

"What the hell are they calling music these days?" Arthur asked, listening to the Nicki Minaj song that was playing.

"The new generation likes these songs" Alfred laughed, finishing his second cup. Arthur shook his head, wishing to drink some more but staying sober. Alfred kissed him gently going get another cup.

"Hey don't just take the bottle" Yao said to Ivan, who was swiping a vodka bottle from the pile.

"It's not like anyone else will drink it" Ivan pouted.

"Does it taste that bad?" Lillie asked, making sure to pay attention to Vash's drinking.

"To the others yes" Ivan smiled, "but to me it's delicious" he uncapped the bottle and took a swig. "It's like water to me."

"How you managed to get such a high tolerance, I'll never know," Yao sighed.

"It's how you can handle that awful bitterness of that teat you drink" Ivan said, "I can't handle it, but you can drink all you want" he took another gulp of vodka. Yao shook his head in amusement.

"It still doesn't account for a high alcohol tolerance," he said.

"When you live in a family where vodka is served for every meal as a drink, you will tend to have a tolerance" Ivan continued, letting Yao take the bottle from him.

"If you say so" Yao smiled, taking a gulp and shivering as the liquid ran down his throat. He passed the bottle back to Ivan, grimacing at the burning liquid. Ivan smiled at him.

"How much have you had, love?" Arthur asked Alfred.

"This is only my third one, Artie. Why?" Alfred responded, a large grin spreading across his face.

"You're starting to wobble" Arthur said.

"huh...weird" Alfred mumbled, "I don't usually get drunk this fast" he turned to where Mathew was drinking, next to Yong who was examining some of the wood carving Berwald made, "how drunk are you bro?"

"Third drink" Mathew answered, "not yet drunk"

"Once we start acting the same way you can tell that we're wasted" Alfred said to Arthur, who watched as Alfred gulped down his drink. Arthur nodded, grabbing Alfred's cup and filling it for him.

"let's see how much you can hold then" Arthur grinned, "though I'm sure you can hold more than Vash over there" they turned to Vash, who had Lillie in a protective embrace, kissing the back of her neck. Lillie squirmed under him, elbowing him to stop. Vash obeyed for maybe 5 minutes, drinking a bit more of a drink he picked at random before going to kiss another part of Lillie.

"People are starting to stare!" she hissed at him, trying to wiggle away.

"Let them," Vash retorted, downing the rest of his drink.

"Here" Berwald grunted, throwing them a bag of chips, "eat that s' ya won't get too drunk" Vash ignored him, leaning over and grabbing a bottle from the table.

"Oh no you are not drinking that" Lillie told him, taking the liquor away from him, "who knows how you'll act completely drunk"

"Come on that one tastes good" Vash said, almost sounding like a whine. Lillie frowned, taking his cup from him and pouring him a drink.

"This is your last one," she said, thrusting the cup into his hand. "After it, you either stop drinking or I'm taking you back to your cell."

"You'll stay wit me, right?" Vash asked, slightly slurring his words. Lillie didn't answer him, opening the bag of chips and munching on the snack. Vash nudged her, taking a sip of the drink. "I'd like it if you'd stay wit me...love it, actually," he went on. "Please?"

"Like I said, it's your last drink," Lillie said, avoiding the question completely. Vash grumbled, glaring at his drink after he gulped half of it.

"How're ya doin'?" Berwald asked Tino, who was drinking from a beer can. Tino smiled at him, petting Berwald's hair with a small giggle.

"Stage 2" Berwald grunted, drinking a bit of his Jack Daniels. Tino continued smiling, finishing his can and grabbing for another.

"ya can drink three more" Berwald told him, "then ya have t' stop" Tino drank the third quickly, his mood changing as he continued. Like Berwald said he went through stages. After the happy stage he went to bad mouth, where everyone snorted and laughed as Tino cussed all of them out. After that was the whining stage, where he sat in Berwald's lap whining about every little thing. Berwald didn't mind, gently teasing him and keeping count on the drinks. Once Tino had all that Berwald allowed he was in the normal angry drunk stage again, glaring at Berwald when Berwald moved the beer away from him.

"That's enough" Berwald told him, flinching slightly when Tino hit him on the head.

"Don't order me around" Tino hissed, trying to get past Berwald but failing. Berwald sighed as Tino kept hitting him, holding Tino in place on his lap as Tino hit and swore at him.

"Just let me finish it!" he demanded. Berwald looked down at him, before sighing and handing him the can.

"Fine. Bu' no more," he said sternly. Tino ignored him, downing the rest of the beer and tossing it to the ground.

"Who's that weirdly dressed woman?" Arthur asked, watching some concert playing in New York as the clocked ticked down.

"that's lady gaga" Alfred said, swaying a bit, "she's fighting to stop bullying and some other stuff, hey who's going to finish this?" he yelled, holding a somewhat empty bottle of a dark colored liquor.

"Vash drank most of it" Lillie said, trying to get out of Vash's hold, "you can have it" Alfred cheered, gulping down some of it. He handed the bottle to Mathew, who appeared to be in the same state as Alfred. He was leaning against Yong, who was fighting him in a game of mortal combat.

"Mattie cheats" Yong pouted, putting the controller down.

"D' not" Mathew grinned, helping his brother finished the bottle, "jus' better the' you" for some reason both brothers found it funny, having a giggle fit, that ended quickly. Arthur watched them, finally realizing that they were wasted. It wasn't much of a change, more for Mathew than Alfred. It seemed with a lot of alcohol in their body, both men seemed to turn into twins and share the same amount of manliness. Alfred wasn't that surprising, but when Mathew made a joke that only Alfred would be stupid enough to say, Arthur wondered how identical they could become. it was weird to watch. They drank at the same time, finished each other's sentences and even laughed at the same things. Alfred pulled Arthur on his lap out of nowhere, Mathew copying with Yong.

"Shush guys! It's awmost New Year's!" Alfred said suddenly, waving his hands wildly.

"Poppet, it's only 11:30," Arthur said gently, grinning. The brother's antics were infectious. Matthew giggled, nudging Alfred.

"Hey, hey Al, know wha' I saw in the sky las' night?"

"Wha?"

"Uranus." Alfred roared with laughter, falling back onto his back, dragging Arthur with him. Arthur quietly climbed off the laughing drunk, Alfred feeling it and grabbing him by the waist tight.

"were y' goin?" he asked, serious.

"Nowhere" Arthur smiled, "I just want to get some of the snacks" Arthur tried to stand, Alfred's grip tightening.

"Love I'm just going a few feet to the table" Arthur sighed, kissing Alfred's cheek. Alfred shook his head, pulling Arthur back on his lap. Arthur was going to argue with Alfred, but his mouth was quickly covered by Alfred's lips. Arthur allowed it cautiously, liking the taste of whatever Alfred had been drinking. He pulled away after a bit, feeling Alfred get aggressive. he moved his head away from Alfred, seeing that all the drunk thought now would be a perfect time to have a heated kissing session with their partners. Mathew was kissing Yong's neck hungrily, Yong enjoying it a lot but still trying to pull away. Yao, who had decided to drink the vodka Ivan had taken, was attacking Ivan's lips hungrily, Ivan not even stopping him. Vash was still kissing Lillie, taking advantage of Lillie facing him to attack the front of her neck, Lillie pushing away nervously. Tino was oblivious to everyone, finding Berwald's lips more interesting than anything.

"Yer not goin' anywhere," Alfred growled into Arthur's ear, biting the lobe. Arthur gasped, turning his head to scowl at the American. Alfred connected their lips again, shoving his tongue inside Arthur's mouth when he opened it in protest. Arthur pressed against his chest, trying to break away. Alfred growled into the kiss, denying Arthur escape. Arthur groaned, wondering vaguely if he could get drunk by kissing this man. When Alfred pulled away for air Arthur wildly struggled to escape the man's embrace,

"Let go git" Arthur hissed, trying to pull away. "I won't leave you or whatever bollocks you think."

"I don' wanna risk tha''," Alfred slurred, cupping Arthur's cheek. Arthur glared at the man, sighing.

"Okay how about this" Arthur said gently, "I'll stay on your lap, but you better not kiss me or try to have your drunk way with me" Alfred nodded quickly, smiling as Arthur cautiously got comfortable. Alfred smiled, nuzzling his head onto Arthur's shoulder.

"How much have you had to drink, anyway?" Arthur asked.

Alfred shrugged. "I dunno," he sang, erupting into a fit of giggles.

"Seems like everyone's enjoying themselves" Arthur continued casually, watching as the sobers tried to control their hungry drunk partners.

"Uh-huh," Alfred agreed. "Hey Artie, wha' time is it?"

Arthur tilted his head to see the computer screen. "Oh, it's five minutes till midnight."

"Can I give ya new year kiss?" al slurred, glancing at his brother that was listening to Yong's stuttering talk.

"When it's the new year sure" Arthur answered. Alfred cheered, fidgeting as the clock clicked down to midnight.

"Guys! Guys!" he shouted when there was a minute left. "It's starting!" Everyone gathered around him and Arthur, counting down the seconds as the ball began to descend.

"Happy New Years!" they all shouted in unison as the clock struck midnight. Alfred planted a kiss on Arthur's lips, grinning wildly. Everyone else followed, New Year's kissing their lovers. They all watched a bit of the celebration, all standing to grab for any remaining alcohol. Alfred cling to Arthur as he stood, making Arthur a bit unbalanced.

"y' can get yer stuff later" Berwald told everyone, keeping a good hold on Tino to keep him in place. Everyone nodded, helping the drunks out.

"Come on Vash" Lillie said, to the man, who was at the moment trying swipe the bottle Lillie held away from him, "you can drink this in your cell.

"Stay?" Vash said, tearing his gaze from the bottle for a minute. Lillie nodded, whining when Vash placed his weight against her as they walked away. Arthur saw Ivan carry Yao over his shoulder, the Chinese man giggling and singing some song in Chinese. Yong fought Mathew as he tried to get the man to move, Mathew clinging to him like al was doing. Whatever Yong was telling him made Mathew take one wobbly step at a time, his hands going under Yong's shirt.

"Come on al" Arthur told his lover, "let's go finish celebrating in our cell"

"Okay," Alfred giggled, all but letting Arthur drag him away.

"Put some effort into it git...you're heavy," Arthur panted. Alfred giggled again, hand going down and grabbing Arthur's behind. Arthur jumped a bit, blindly smacking the hand away. Alfred grinned, the same hand slipping under Arthur's shirt.

"Get that hand away from me," Arthur hissed.

"Nu-huh," Alfred said stubbornly. "It's stayin' there." he started rubbing circles into the flesh with his thumb. "It helps me keep balance." Arthur glared at Alfred as he kept moving, hating the fact that their cell was far compared to the others. He kept the slow pace, snapping at Alfred when the man tried to move the hand up a bit, then down to his crotch. Arthur was fuming once they reached their cell, flinging the door open and letting Alfred stumble inside.

"Wha's the matter Artie?" Alfred asked as he managed to find the bed and collapse on it.

"You're the matter," Arthur snapped, sitting down on the other bed. "Goodnight."

"But Artie," Alfred whined. "Come over here, I'm no' tired...and I wanna do stuff!"

"Go to sleep" Arthur said, getting comfortable on the bed. Alfred continued to whine, frowning when it didn't work and getting up shakily. He carefully walked over to the other bed, collapsing next to Arthur.

"If you could walk, why'd you have me basically carry you?" Arthur asked turning and facing Alfred.

"I dunno," Alfred answered, giggling quietly. "Cause I felt like it." Arthur shook his head, moving to rest his head on Alfred's chest.

"Goodnight Alfred"

"Aw, yer really goin' ta sleep on me Artie?" Alfred pouted.

"Goodnight, Alfred." Alfred continued pouting. Alfred stayed still, watching as Arthur relaxed and soon fell asleep. Alfred fidgeted, waiting. Soon Arthur started twitching, hands going to rub Alfred's stomach gently. Arthur started mumbling in his sleep, slowly raising the volume until Alfred could hear words. Alfred snuggled closer, happy to hear Arthur sing.

* * *

**Please review**


	44. Chapter 44

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA  
Sorry for making you all wait long, I've been pre-occupied with my other story.  
Here's a short chapter, I'll try to update more often  
I feel like this story is getting to the point where it has no plot, so I'm not sure if you guys really want to stay long reading this.  
I'll keep updating, but i'm pretty sure I'll hit more than a hundred chapters.  
anyways go on and read.  
hope you enjoy**

* * *

Alfred groaned as he woke later on in the day, his head throbbing painfully with a hangover.

"I'm ganna die!" he wailed, pulling the blankets around him.

"No you're not," Arthur soothed, running his fingers through Alfred's hair. Alfred groaned as he felt something hammering in his head, feeling slightly better when Arthur kissed his forehead.

"I am never drinking that much again," Alfred said, "no matter how good the stuff tastes."

"You say that now," Arthur teased gently, "but the moment we have another party you are going to get wasted again." Alfred pouted up at him.

"No, I mean it. I am never drinking again."

"If you say so, poppet," Arthur laughed. "Do you remember anything from last night?"

"I remember Vash getting drunk first," Alfred said, "and I remember mortal combat, but anything after the fourth cup is foggy."

"Well you didn't really miss much." Arthur smiled, "those that drank got drunk, and tried to have their way with us sober ones."

"Who got drunk?"

"Tino, you, Mathew, Yao, and Vash." Arthur answered. "You were right. You and Matthew do act the same."

Alfred smiled. "Sorry about coming on too strong." he added.

"It's nothing, love." the two stayed in bed, guessing that no one will be moving in the jail since many were nursing hangovers.

"So what do matt and I act like?"

"You don't have much of a change," Arthur said, playing with Alfred's hair, "you both just turn really manly, and do things at the same time, kind of like twins. You also thought the most stupid jokes were absolutely hilarious. It was rather amusing." Alfred grinned up at him, wincing as his head gave a particularly painful throb. Arthur kissed Alfred's head gently, continuing to play with Alfred's hair.

"What about the others?" Alfred asked as he kissed Arthur's neck.

"Vash is oblivious to anything other than Lillie." Arthur said, "Tino really does go through stages: happy, badmouth, whiner, and then normal angry drunk. Yao doesn't really act different, but I didn't pay much attention to him."

"So Vash had eyes only for Lillie?" Alfred pondered. "I wonder if those condoms came in handy last night."

Arthur snorted. "Don't be nosy when you do see them next, that's a private matter. Although, he was begging her to stay with him...do you want me to get you some aspirin, poppet?"

"No, I want you to stay here with me," Alfred said, jutting his lower lip out childishly. Arthur laughed, kissing Alfred gently on the lips. Alfred sighed happily into the kiss, ignoring the dull throb of his head as he kissed back. Arthur broke for air, smiling and climbing out of bed.

"Come back," Alfred whined, flopping against the bed and pouting.

"My staying here all day won't make your headache go away," Arthur said. "Stay put, I'll be back" Alfred quickly climbed out of bed, groaning as he became light-headed but continued his trek. He grabbed Arthur and pulled him back into the cell, closing the door as hard as he could, another groan escaping due to the sound.

"We don't know if Francis is roaming the jail." Alfred said to Arthur, letting Arthur lead him back to bed, "it's not safe."

"I would've been fine, Alfred," Arthur sighed, sitting next to the American. "I've dealt with him on my own before."

"But...I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you..." Alfred muttered. Arthur stared at him, lips turning up into a smile.

"Oh, Alfred," he sighed, resting his head on Alfred's shoulder.

"Yes?" Alfred asked, wrapping his arms around Arthur's waist and pulling them closer.

"Nothing, poppet," Arthur replied, nuzzling the crook of Alfred's neck. "Nothing's going to happen to me."

"Still, don't know what I'd do," Alfred whispered. "You're everything to me."

"Everything?" Arthur asked, "Are you sure about that?"

"Yep" Alfred said, "You're everything to me, Arthur. You're my entire life, and I'd give anything to be with you for eternity." he turned his head to gaze into Arthur's eyes. "You don't know how much I love you."

"You tell me every day." Arthur said quietly, unable to look away from Alfred's blue eyes.

"Telling you doesn't show it all," Alfred grunted, gently kissing Arthur, "no amount of kisses can show you how much i love you either." he breathed when they broke apart.

"I don't think anything on this Earth can express how much I love you. You're my entire world," he whispered, his breath washing over Arthur's face. Arthur gently cupped Alfred's cheek, his emerald eyes trying to find some lie in Alfred's eyes.

"I..." Arthur started, closing his mouth quickly, "I-I don't know how to deal with this."

"You can start by believing me," Alfred said, placing his hand over Arthur's. "I know I messed up bad, and I regret it. But please Arthur, believe me."

"It's not that simple Alfred," Arthur said, entwining their fingers together, "...I do trust you a bit more every day, but I can't handle this. I still have doubts, and even if you tell me to believe, deep inside of me I will forever doubt it."

Alfred looked crestfallen, but quickly fixed his face into a gentle smile. "Then...at least know that I feel this way. And I'll spend the rest of my life getting you to believe me one hundred percent, if I have to." Arthur nodded with slight hesitation, letting Alfred kiss their entwined hand.

"Won't you get tired of trying to make believe?" Arthur asked as Alfred left a trail of kisses up his arm.

"Never," Alfred said automatically, "As long as it's with you, I'll never get tired of anything." he reached Arthur's lips, giving him a gentle kiss. "And I'll never tire in trying to make you believe."

"We'll see" Arthur said between kisses, stopping Alfred's hands when they tried to go up his shirt. Alfred pouted, raising an eyebrow.

"Sex and hangovers don't mix," Arthur chuckled. "What you need is rest." he nudged Alfred to lie down, kissing his forehead and tucking the blankets around him. He then lay down as well, snuggling next to Alfred. Alfred grinned as he moved them so Arthur was his pillow, kissing where Arthur's heart was beating before resting his head. Both stayed like that, Arthur falling asleep before Alfred, Alfred following a few seconds later.

* * *

**Please review**


	45. Chapter 45

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA  
Did i mention this story might not have a plot anymore?  
hope you enjoy either way**

* * *

The next day, both men woke up with an unusually quiet jail. They gave each other a curious glance, getting out of bed and out to see what was off. They walked towards the yard, finding it odd and creepy that the usual group of prisoners and officers were missing. They looked around the yard, seeing Tino and Berwald sitting quietly at their spot, Vash and Lillie climbing up the bleachers. Lillie wasn't holding any basket with food, and was wearing one of Vash's outfits.

"What's going on?" Alfred asked, his usually loud voice hushed so as not to disturb the atmosphere. Arthur shrugged, pointing to the bleachers.

"Let's go ask them." Alfred nodded, following Arthur up the bleachers. They nodded to their friends as they climbed up the bleachers, sitting in their regular seats.

"You guys know why this jail is super quiet?" Alfred asked.

"No," Tino said, "we woke up and everything was like this, we haven't seen anything."

"Same here." Lillie mumbled.

"Where are Matt and Yong?" Alfred asked. "Are they still sleeping?"

"Don't know," Berwald shrugged. "None 'f us 'ave seen 'em."

"They're probably waiting for Yao and Ivan," Arthur said, "come together for training or something."

"That's the thing, we haven't seen them either," Tino said. "Elizaveta was asking if we had."

"...Maybe they're still sleeping too?" Alfred asked; worry fluttering in his chest at the thought of something bad happening with his brother.

"We can go check if it's worrying you," Arthur said, "We can see where everyone is." Alfred nodded; standing and following Arthur back the jail. The others followed them. They reached Mathew and Yong's cell, finding it weird that there was something blocking it. Alfred quickly removed the item, what looked like a plank. Arthur knocked on the door, getting no answer. He opened the door slowly, hearing a low growl come from inside.

"Lads?" Arthur called, opening the door all the way. Everyone peered inside, eyes widening at the scene. In the center of the cell was a cat, lying on its side in the middle of its bloody pool, the throat ripped off. There was mess, like there had been a fight. Mathew stared at them with relief, a large claw mark on his right cheek. He had Yong curled on his lap, the man growling at them. Yong's eyes were unfocused, much like a frightened animal, his mouth covered in blood. Arthur took a tentative step forward, Yong going rigid and growling louder, an animalistic hiss erupting from his mouth. Mathew gently placed his hand on Yong's head, grabbing the man's attention. Yong bit him, leaving a few holes on Mathew's arm.

"Get away from my brother!" Alfred shouted, elbowing his way past Arthur and into the cell. Yong bellowed, jumping up and pouncing on Alfred, pinning him to the floor.

"Get Yao!" Arthur hissed at Vash and Lillie, who ran off quickly. Alfred struggled with Yong, the man clawing and biting him, Arthur and Berwald tried to pry Yong away from him, in return getting pounced on.

"Yong Soo!" Yao yelled as he appeared in the doorway. Yong flinched, trying to attack Yao as well. Yao stepped inside the cell, dodging Yong's lunges at him and jabbing him at the base of his neck. Yong collapsed, paralyzed. Alfred looked at Arthur with worry filled eyes, seeing a cut on his lover's arm.

"I'm fine." Arthur said, watching as Yao grabbed some hand cuffs from Ivan and quickly restrained Yong, who was hissing and roaring angrily. Alfred didn't look convinced, but went to help his brother stand. Mathew winced as he put some weight on his left leg, leaning against Alfred. Arthur checked the leg as Alfred checked Mathew's chest. He had nothing broken, just several bleeding bite marks on his arms and legs, plus more claw marks on his chest and near the bite marks.

"Where did that cat come from?" Yao asked angrily, keeping a good grip on Yong's cuffs and head as he stood, Yong roaring angrily as he was lifted.

"We woke up and saw Zhi throw it in here." Mathew said weakly, staring at the lifeless cat body. Yao growled, flinging Yong over to Ivan.

"I'll kill him!" he hissed, making his way to the door. "Where is he?"

"Yao, we need to take care of this one," Ivan said, holding Yong as far away from him as possible. "I'll deal with Zhi later." Yao grunted in agreement, helping Ivan lug his brother away.

"Let's get you to Eli," Arthur said to Mathew, "get her to look at that leg."

"It's just a sprain," Mathew said as Alfred helped him walk out, "Yong made it twist a bit when he bit it."

"We'll find someone to clean the cat." Vash said, leading Lillie in the opposite direction. Tino and Berwald followed Alfred, Tino wanting Eli to check the cuts Berwald got.

"When did Zhi even get back?" Alfred said furiously, leading his brother along. "God damnit..."

"T-the note did say he would be back after the New Year..." Matthew panted, straining from the effort of walking. Alfred noticed this and stopped, bending so Mathew could climb on his back.

"No way." Mathew laughed weakly.

"Get on," Alfred ordered, "It's probably bad to make you walk on that leg." Mathew didn't have energy to fight his brother, climbing onto Alfred's back. Alfred made sure he had a good grip on Mathew's legs- making sure he wasn't hurting the injured one- before standing back up and walking.

"But Zhi's fighting too dirty," Arthur said as he walked next to the brothers, "he's angry at Yao, and causes this."

"He's asking for a fight," Alfred growled, "and he's going to fucking get one."

"Don't do anything rash, poppet." Arthur said swiftly.

"You mess with my brother, you mess with me!" Alfred snapped, scowling.

"He's right Al," Matthew said quietly. "Zhi fights dirty, if you go messing with him, it'll only end worse for you." Alfred growled, but nodded in agreement. They reached the clinic, Arthur opening the door for Alfred. Eli was lazily reading some papers, standing up and pointing to a bed instantly when she saw Mathew.

"Tell me what happened." she said, going into her cabinets and pulling out bandaged and disinfectant.

"Zhi threw a cat into their cell." Tino said as Eli swiftly checked all over Arthur for injuries. She disinfected them quickly, bandaging his cut and going to Berwald.

Berwald growled as she patted his chest, but kept still as the nurse disinfected and banged him up.

"Matt says he sprained his leg." Alfred said, flinching away as Eli bandaged him then turned her attention to the man with worse wounds. Elizaveta tutted, directing Alfred to lay Matthew on a bed to better look at him. She poked and prodded at his ankle, nodding when he flinched away and gasped in pain.

"It's definitely sprained," she said, retrieving an ice pack from one of the cabinets. "Hold this on the area for twenty minutes," she told him, bustling away for more bandages.

"I guess that sort of explains why it's been so quiet." Eli said as she returned, going to check on Mathews other injuries, "he must be making everyone eat his food."

"Can't Ivan fire him?" Alfred demanded. "His bosses preach about making this prison normal, but they allow someone like Zhi to work here?"

"It's not really about making the prison 'normal'," Eli said gently. "They just want to cause Ivan as much pain as possible. They're hoping he quits."

"What the fuck did Ivan do to make them hate him so much?" Alfred hissed. Eli stayed silent as she finished bandaging Mathew, sighing and scratching her head.

"I don't know the whole story," she said, "but I hear that Ivan and his bosses clash heads a lot. It started with just the ways Ivan wanted to run the place. But really the bosses don't like anything about Ivan. They don't like him being such a young warden, they hate his beliefs, and then many of them are homophobic..."

"Well they can get the fuck over it," Alfred said darkly. "This place was running smoothly before they stuck their heads in everything..."

Eli shrugged. "They didn't think that. Like I said, they hope he quits."

"If they don't like him, why don't they fire him?" Arthur asked.

"They've really haven't got a good reason too." Eli answered, dabbing a wet cloth on one of Matthew's cuts. She made sure the man was comfortable, going to find some snack for Mathew.

"Want some pain pills?" she asked him, getting a shake of the head from Mathew.

"What's ganna happen to Yong?" he asked, "Is he ganna be okay?"

"I don't know," Eli said gently. "Yao's taking care of him."

"He's probably getting Yong back to his senses," Arthur said, "he's fine." Matthew frowned, grabbing the bed sheets and twisting them in worry.

"When can I go see him?" He asked quietly.

"You're not walking on that leg," Elizaveta said, "so not in a few days."

"You mean I have to stay here?" Matthew protested. "But I need to make sure he's okay!"

"No but's about it," Eli said firmly. "I'll strap you down to that bed if I have to." Mathew pouted, crossing his arms in defeat.

"I'm sure Yong will come and check on you." Alfred said to his brother.

"But I don't know when that'll be!" he whined, "W-what if he's not okay?"

"You need to be patient," Arthur said. "Everything will be fine."

"You don't know that!"

"Yao's with him," Alfred said, "he knows how to get him back to normal, if he's injured then he'll bring him here."

"But what if-"

"Mattie!" Alfred said, gripping his sibling's shoulder. "You need to stop worrying!" Mathew stared at his brother, nodding slowly. The doors to the clinic opened, Vash and Lillie peaking in.

"Antonio's cleaning up the cat." Lillie said, entering the room, Vash following silently. Elizaveta stared at them, ushering Lillie to her. Lillie obeyed, tilting her head curiously. Eli whispered something to Lillie's ear, the girl's face turning bright read. Lillie stared at her, seeing how serious Eli was. She gave a shy nod, Eli patting her shoulder.

"Fine I won't kill him." the nurse said.

"Wait, what's going on?" Alfred demanded, gaze switching between Eli and Lillie.

"None of your damn business." Vash growled. Alfred turned to Eli, wondering if she would tell him.

"Nothing," the woman grinned, "I was just worried over something I discovered this morning."

"What'd you discover?" Alfred asked.

"Stay out of it, Alfred."

"But I want to know!"

"I found them sleeping soundly together," Eli said quickly, hugging the embarrassed Lillie, "without any clothes."

"Oh my God! You guys did it?!" Alfred exclaimed eagerly.

"Just announce it to the world, why don't you?" Vash said in exasperation.

"Congrats." Arthur smiled, covering Alfred's mouth before Alfred said something that would cause Vash to kill him. Vash sighed, scratching his head and letting Lillie hug him once she escaped Elizaveta's hug. Everyone else mumbled their congratulations, Berwald patting Vash's shoulders.

"Why are you congratulating us?" Vash groaned.

"Because we've been waiting forever." Alfred grinned, holding Arthur's hand.

"That's not creepy." Vash said under his breath, hugging Lillie gently.

"It's how I roll." Alfred grinned. Arthur squeezed his hand, grabbing his attention.

"Alright, stop embarrassing them."

"Yes Artie." Alfred pouted, kissing Arthur's cheek. Arthur smiled, pinching Alfred's cheeks. They chatted in the clinic, Mathew fidgeting with worry on the bed. The door opened again with Yao and Ivan entering, Yao asking for a bandage.

"How's Yong?" Mathew asked, watching as Yao lifted his shirt to show his wound, a bleeding cut on his lower back.

"Sleeping," Yao said, "he would be here, but he falls into a deep sleep after he's back to his senses aru."

"Where is he?"

"Our room," Ivan mumbled, "Yao said it was the best place to get Yong under control."

"When can you bring him here?"

"As soon as he wakes up," Yao said. "He asked about you before he passed out aru." Mathew let out a sigh of relief, relaxing on the bed. Eli carefully bandaged Yao up, mumbling something about buying more bandages.

"None of you can go a week without hurting yourselves!" she sighed dramatically. "If I wasn't here, I don't know what would happen!"

"We'd all die." Alfred laughed.

"Exactly," Eli said, "This is why I can never go on vacation!"

"We're sorry we keep you from having any fun," Arthur joked, "You're just a wonderful nurse."

"Flattery won't work," Eli huffed. "It doesn't stop you all from being so bothersome. Now get out, my patient needs rest."

"You ganna be okay bro?" Alfred asked Mathew.

"Yeah," Mathew smiled, "have fun exploring the jail." he waved as everyone left, slumping back onto the pillow, a forlorn figure in the clinic.

"At least you know he's okay now." Arthur said to Alfred as they walked down the hall.

"Yeah," Alfred said, "hope his leg gets better."

"It should be fine after a few days of rest." Yao mumbled, anger still in his features.

"What're you ganna do about Zhi?" Tino asked.

"There isn't much I can do," Ivan grumbled. "Just...talk to him."

"Get him fired," Yao growled, "Those old men can't argue with the fact that he created a dangerous and possibly lethal situation."

"I will inform them," Ivan said, grabbing Yao by the shoulder, "but don't confront him yet Yao; we don't know what he's planning." Yao grunted, wrenching himself away from Ivan and stomping off in the direction of their room.

"If I don't fire him, he'll kill him," Ivan said softly, more to himself than anyone else. "Yao's out for blood." he turned on his heel and left.

"Zhi's better off dead, if you ask me," Alfred muttered. Everyone kept quiet, agreeing in their head. they all silently walked towards the cafeteria, stomach's growling angrily at the lack of food.

"Maybe you can get us some snacks." Alfred said to Berwald, who nodded.

"'ll try." they opened the door to the cafeteria, finding it rather empty. Zhi was picking up the dirty serving trays, lollipop in mouth and staring at them with mild curiosity.

"There's no food left," he said, "thought little miss fed you mutts so I didn't make extra." Alfred growled, taking a step towards Zhi.

"Don't!" Arthur hissed, grabbing his arm.

"He nearly had my brother killed!" Alfred whispered back furiously.

"And where do you think you're going?" Zhi demanded as he spotted Berwald heading towards the kitchen.

"Gettin' food," Berwald answered, "Lillie didn' 'ave the chance t' make anything."

"Well too fucking bad for you." Zhi said angrily, "you're not allowed in the kitchen, so starve." Berwald snorted, opening the kitchen door.

"I said don't go in there!" Zhi snapped, making to hit Berwald. Berwald grunted as Zhi struck his back, sweeping his arm forward and sending the man sprawling.

"Tha's f'r a'most killin' our friends." Berwald growled, watching as Zhi dusted himself off.

"I was just using them as bait." Zhi sighed, "They didn't die, so no need to get pissed off." Berwald grunted, entering the kitchen. Zhi didn't go after him this time, knowing full well that he couldn't win against the Swede. Arthur was at the moment using every ounce of strength he had to restrain Alfred. Berwald returned from the kitchen quickly, tilting his head as he saw Arthur and Tino hold Alfred back. Zhi was watching it with an evil smile, munching on his lollipop.

"Have I perhaps...struck a nerve?" he asked. Alfred growled, struggling harder than ever. Zhi's smirk grew as he walked over to the American. "If you don't want to end up with your brother, I suggest you run along like a good boy." Alfred spat at him, Zhi flinching as the man's spit hit his cheek.

"You're fucking dead." Alfred roared, shoving Arthur and Tino off of him and lunging at Zhi. They tumbled to the ground, Alfred punching Zhi at every place he could reach.

"You've got no form," Zhi sneered as he kicked Alfred away from him. Alfred roared, standing to attack Zhi again. Berwald grabbed a hold of Alfred before he could attack again, the food he held seconds before in Arthur and Tino's hands.

"Stop." Berwald said to Alfred, who was struggling to free himself out of the swede's iron grip.

"He hurt my brother!" Alfred shouted at him. "He...hurt my brother..." he stopped struggling, the fight in him suddenly gone. Berwald let go of him, hovering close by in case he started to fight again. Alfred glared at Zhi, turning and going to Arthur, who gave him some food to carry. Berwald watched, gaze turning to Zhi when he saw the man move.

"move it," Zhi said to him, "unless you want to pick a fight like that one." he pointed at Alfred, who was resting his head on Arthur's shoulder, "get out of my cafeteria." Berwald pondered, glancing at Tino who was watching him.

"If ya do anythin' t' hurt my friends again," Berwald said, his icy gaze back on Zhi, "I'll kill ya." the threat hung in the air, Zhi glaring back at Berwald before turning and fleeing into the kitchen. Berwald watched him leave, taking some food from Tino. "C'mon."

They walked towards the yard, sitting on the bottoms step. They all picked the food they wanted, eating quietly.

"Are you okay?" Arthur asked Alfred, placing his hand on top of the American's.

"Yeah," Alfred answered, chewing forlornly on the apple he was eating. Arthur watched him, finishing the pear he was eating. They continued eating until there was nothing left, their stomachs not completely satisfied.

"Where'd Vash and Lillie go?" Alfred asked, seeing no sign of the two.

"They left somewhere when we headed for the cafeteria." Tino said.

"Guess Vash doesn't want her near Zhi." Arthur mumbled.

"Still can't believe they finally did it," Alfred added. "Guess those condoms did come to good use, huh?" everyone nodded in agreement. They all talked outside a while more, the cold once again forcing them back inside. Their stomachs voiced their need for more food, the men reluctantly going back to the cafeteria for food. They entered the room, finding it somewhat full. They looked at what Zhi was serving, plain ham and cheese sandwiches. Everyone grabbed a couple, heading to the table farthest away from the kitchen. They ate in silence, wolfing down the meager meal.

Soon they heard nervous murmuring from the other prisoners, making them look towards the serving area. Yao had entered the kitchen, Ivan in tow holding his hand. They were both standing in front of Zhi, who was smiling innocently at them.

"Have you come to scold me?" he asked loudly, sucking on his ever present lollipop.

"I've come to do more than that Zhi," Ivan stated. "You're fired." Zhi didn't look shocked, giving them a lazy smile.

"My," he said, "I didn't know you had the power to fire me."

"What you did today," Ivan continued, "has caused our bosses to agree that you are unfit in working here."

"You all really can't take a joke." Zhi sighed grinning as Yao tightened his grip on Ivan's hand.

"Causing harm to two prisoners is no joke." Ivan said before Yao could snap.

"I find it amusing," Zhi argued, "but hey, my opinion." he gave an exaggerated bow, "but I guess I'll do as my bosses have ordered. Goodbye Yao-Yao. I'll miss you." he left. The whole cafeteria watched him leave, erupting into tumultuous applause as the double doors slammed shut. Ivan turned to Yao.

"Well, Mr. Wang, we seem to be short of staff," he said matter-of-factly.

"Are you offering me a job, Mr. Braginski?" Yao asked, raising his eyebrows. "Won't your higher-ups get upset?"

"I found a loop hole into their silly no job relationship rule" Ivan smiled, "plus right now they can yell all they want I really don't give a crap"

"I don't want you to get in trouble-"

"Yao" Ivan said calmly, "go to the kitchen and make everyone something better than these sandwiches" Yao stared at him, before nodding.

"Alright, but I want double my salary," Yao consented. Ivan smiled warmly, giving Yao a quick peck on the cheek before he let him bustle into the kitchen. The applause in the cafeteria was deafening at that point.

"Real food" everyone cheered, few running out to tell others about the miraculous news.

"It's a dream come true, isn't it?" Arthur grinned, pushing his half eaten sandwich away from him. Everyone agreed, tossing Zhi's food out and lounging around as they waited for Yao to whip something up. As they waited the room filled up, all the prisoners, officers, Eli and Lillie in the cafeteria, eagerly waiting for Yao's food.

"I'm so glad he's gone," Eli sighed. "I haven't eaten a proper meal here since he got here! Rod's cooking is nice, but Yao's is better."

"You don't cook at home?" Alfred asked.

"Sure" Eli said, "Simple dishes, but I'm too impatient to cook anything decent"

"Terrible cook" Vash said under his breath, crying out in pain as Eli punched his groin.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear that" Eli said with a cold smile, "you said something about my cooking?"

"n-nothing" Vash squeaked, covering his hurt manhood. Lillie patted his back, Vash leaning against her as he fought the urge to cry.

"Good boy" Eli said. Just then, Yao stuck his head out from the kitchen.

"Come and get it!" he shouted. Everyone bombarded the serving area, grabbing large platefuls of steaming rice and chicken. Alfred and his friend hung back from the wave of hungry people, Vash wincing as he stood. Once it looked safe they went to get their servings, seeing Yao refill the serving trays, licking off some rice from his fingers.

"It's not much," he said as they walked up, "But I hope you like it."

"Dude, it looks and smells delicious," Alfred said, ladling a copious amount of rice onto his plate. Everyone else followed Alfred's idea, making rice and chicken mountains. They all moved to their regular table, instantly digging into the food.

"Oh m' 'od," Alfred managed to say through a mouthful of rice and chicken. "I 'or'ot wha' 'oo' tas'e li'"

"That may be true, but stop acting like an uncivilized brute," Arthur said through gritted teeth. Alfred swallowed his mouth full and pouted at Arthur, nodding and going back to eating normally. Everyone ate with mild conversing, groaning as their stomachs inflated with the food. slowly everyone walked out, thanking god for having Yao back as the chef Yao smiled as everyone left, sighing as he saw all the mess the hungry men left.

"I should've made them stay behind and make them clean up," he grumbled to himself as he lugged a pot into the sink.

"You've got one helper," Ivan whispered as he appeared, wrapping his arms around Yao's waist from behind.

"You want to sweep the cafeteria?" Yao asked as he leaned against Ivan, sighing as Ivan planted kisses on his neck.

"It doesn't sound fun" Ivan said between kisses, "but if that will help, I'll do it"

"That'd be a big help," Yao smiled. "Broom's over there." he pointed to a far corner of the room. Ivan nodded, grabbing the broom and going to sweep the cafeteria. Yao hummed to himself as he started doing dishes, elbows deep in the soapy water. Ivan swept quietly, hearing Yao hum some unknown song. He did a pretty good job, sweeping out hidden rice under all the tables and chairs into a pile. Once that was done he left to find a dustpan, glancing at Yao who was checking the food supply.

"Some of this is going to go bad" Yao said distractedly, "I wonder how I can put this in tomorrow's meal aru..."

"You could make a stew," Ivan suggested. "That's what mother did with our leftovers."

"Stew sounds nice..." Yao muttered. "Yeah...I'll make stew..." Ivan smiled as he left to finish sweeping, picking up every grain of rice into the dustpan and dumping it in one of the overflowing trash cans. He then tied all the full bags, hulling them out one by one to the outdoor trash bin.

"Thank you, Ivan," Yao said as the man returned for the last time. "You were a big help."

"Anything for you," Ivan smiled as he pulled Yao into his embrace. Yao smiled as he got comfortable in the embrace, tugging on Ivan's scarf.

"You seem happy" Ivan said.

"I am happy Vanya," Yao said. "I'm happy that Zhi's gone, and that my brother's going to be okay, and that I have a job...and I'm happy with you." Ivan smiled brightly, leaning down and capturing Yao's lips with his. Yao allowed it for a bit, gently pushing away when he was out of breath.

"Let's go to our room" Yao said with a smirk, "I'm done cleaning aru"

"I like that idea," Ivan grinned, allowing himself to be dragged away by Yao. He playfully smacked at Yao's rump as they made their way down the hall, smiling innocently as the Chinaman turned to scowl at him. Yao glared at him for a bit, going back to stare in front of him after a few seconds. Ivan chuckled as they got closer to their room, licking his lips eagerly.

* * *

**Please review**


	46. Chapter 46

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA**

* * *

the weeks passed in peace. Now that Yao was chef again, Lillie no longer had to bring her friends food, a job she didn't mind losing. She also spent more nights sleeping over in the jail, Vash sending murderous intent to Alfred whenever he thought Alfred would crack a joke about it.

"You brought it on yourself, love." Arthur said as he dabbed at Alfred's face with a wet cloth. Alfred's recent joke had earned him a busted lip.

"He didn't need to hit me that hard." Alfred pouted.

"He's just really shy," Arthur chuckled, kissing Alfred's hurt lip, "you need to leave him be, or else one day he really will kill you."

"Shy my ass," Alfred scoffed. "He just can't take a joke."

"How would you like it if Matthew started joking about our love life, Alfred?" Arthur sighed. "You need to learn to think about other's feelings."

"Fine." Alfred sighed, "I'll stop bugging them no matter how fun it is." he pulled Alfred into a hug, sighing happily. Arthur kissed his cheek, surprised to find a fair amount of stubble there.

"When did you start growing facial hair?" he asked.

"Must have forgotten to shave," Alfred laughed, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Sorry, I'll get my face silky smooth, the way you like It." he grinned, lacing his fingers with Arthur's. "You know what's coming up soon?"

"What?"

"Valentine's Day."

"I feel the cavities coming already." Arthur sighed.

"You get lots of chocolates?" Alfred asked.

"Ivan gives every cell a small bucket of chocolates so we can join in the festivities and then there are the chocolates my ex-employees send every year..." Arthur mumbled idly tracing Alfred's chin with his thumb and feeling the stubble hair.

"Well, now you've got someone to share it with." Alfred smiled, cupping Arthur's face and kissing him. "Valentine's Day is about love too, not just chocolate."

"Don't tell me you're going to turn into a huge sap that day." Arthur groaned teasingly.

"The biggest sap you've ever seen," Alfred laughed. Arthur rolled his eyes, pulling Alfred down for another kiss. Alfred smiled into the kiss, opening his mouth to gently bite Arthur's bottom lip. Arthur opened his mouth to him, letting Alfred's tongue slip inside. He pulled away after several minutes, gasping for air. Alfred trailed kisses down Arthur's neck, biting a sensitive spot on Arthur's neck. Arthur gasped, shivering as Alfred's hand traveled under his shirt.

"You horny man." Arthur whimpered.

"You make me that way," Alfred smirked, bringing Arthur into another passionate kiss. He pushed Arthur's shirt up, running his hands across the exposed flesh. Arthur whimpered as Alfred's hands roamed, feeling Alfred push him down on the bed. Alfred broke the kiss panting, moving his head down to taste Arthur's flesh. Arthur tangled his hands in Alfred's gold hair, gasping as Alfred licked and nibbled his skin. Alfred traveled further south, eliciting a soft moan from Arthur as he swirled his tongue around his navel.

"Lube." Arthur gasped as he felt Alfred tug his pants down, "y-you're not forgetting the lube this time." Alfred groaned but nodded, kissing Arthur's stomach before climbing out of bed to find the bottle.

"Where is it?" he hissed to himself as he dug through the chest. "Why's it got to be so small?" he pushed a shirt aside, the bottle rolling out into his sight. He grabbed it with a growl, going back to Arthur. Arthur was waiting patiently, having removed his clothing while Alfred searched. Alfred quickly stripped, capturing Arthur in another heated kiss. Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck, fighting for dominance. He relented as Alfred started stroking him, moaning. Alfred moaned back, breaking the kiss so he could see what he was doing. Arthur arched his back in pleasure, grabbing a fistful of the bed sheets.

"Fuck," the man hissed, "faster Alfred." Alfred chuckled, wrapping his mouth around Arthur's member. Arthur moaned happily, growling as Alfred sucked and bobbed his head slow. Arthur grabbed a fistful of Alfred's hair, thrusting in shallowly. Alfred gagged a bit at first, but soon got used to it. He hummed around Arthur's length, hollowing his cheeks out as he sucked, eliciting another loud moan from Arthur. Arthur's grip tightened in his hair, signaling Alfred that he was close. Alfred continued pleasuring Arthur, one hand going to massage the man's balls. Arthur gave one more shallow thrust before coming, closing his eyes and chanting Alfred's name as he rode his orgasm. Alfred swallowed his seed, pulling off and wiping the excess away with the back of his hand.

"Bloody hell, Alfred," Arthur panted, face flushed red.

"Good?" Alfred asked, getting a nod from his lover. He chuckled, grabbing the lube and moving Arthur so he was on all fours.

"Amazing," Arthur said, whimpering as Alfred inserted a lube-coated digit. Alfred curled his finger around inside him, adding another and scissoring. After a bit he added a third, Arthur moaning as he rocked back. Alfred quickly coated his member, kissing Arthur's back as he pulled his fingers out. Arthur whined from the loss of contact, growling when Alfred didn't immediately thrust into him.

"Just fuck me already," he hissed, wiggling his hips.

"I can't admire you?" Alfred asked, grabbing Arthur's hips and positioning himself.

"Not in this situation." Arthur snapped, moaning as Alfred finally entered, grunting approval to keep going. Alfred thrust in as fast as he could, not used to this position. Alfred paused when he was fully sheathed, waiting for Arthur to adjust.

"What're you waiting for?" Arthur growled. "Move!" Alfred obliged, pulling out and slamming back in; Arthur rocked forward from the force of it. Alfred moaned as he continued to thrust in, wrapping his arms around Arthur to keep him steady. Arthur moaned back, trying to rock back to meet Alfred's thrusts. Alfred bit Arthur's shoulder, earning a pleasure filled growl.

"Harder," Arthur gasped out, moaning loudly as Alfred thrust in with more force. Alfred reached his hand forward, pumping Arthur's cock in time with his thrusts. Arthur didn't last long with all that, gripping the bed sheets for dear life as he came, hearing Alfred cry out as he came as well. All the strength went out of his limbs, and he collapsed onto the bed; Alfred had enough sense to pull out before toppling down next to him. They laid there in silence as their breathing returned to normal, staring into each other's eyes.

"I love you" Alfred said, pulling Arthur as close as humanly possible.

"Love you too" Arthur said as he got comfortable, planting kisses on Alfred's chest.

"It's nice hearing you say it," Alfred whispered, squeezing Arthur. Arthur laughed softly, wriggling in his embrace.

"I say it 'cause I mean it."

"Makes me happy" Alfred purred. Arthur grinned, planting one last kiss on Alfred's lips before climbing out of the bed. Alfred watched as Arthur grabbed a towel, heading towards the small sink in their cell. Arthur cleaned the mess on his chest quickly, throwing the damp towel to Alfred. Alfred nodded, cleaning a bit of semen on his chest. Arthur picked up the photo album that he placed on the spare bed and refused to look at since he saw the first page, sitting back next to Alfred. Alfred wrapped an arm around Arthur's shoulders, staring curiously down at the album.

Arthur opened it to the first page again, smiling sadly as he looked at the photos. Alfred watched as Arthur turned the page slightly reluctant. The next page held a picture or Arthur's brothers, clearly being forced to be in the picture. Arthur laughed at all their uncomfortable faces, the twins and Sue the only ones really smiling. He turned the page, saw a picture of him. He was younger, maybe twelve. He was wearing a dirty shirt and pants, talking to a man. The picture was clearly taken in secret, the corners ripped a bit from the age. The Arthur in the picture was saying something angrily, his bushy eyes brows furrowed.

"Why were you yelling at him?" Alfred asked.

"I can't remember," Arthur muttered, staring at the picture for a few more seconds before turning the page. The next photo revealed an Arthur at around sixteen, passed out on his desk, using an open book as a pillow. Ray, candy and Monica were around him, younger and grinning up at the camera. The following pictures were similar, Arthur of all ages unknown to having a picture taken of him. There was one of Arthur, maybe fourteen, yelling at a bunch of his young female employees. His hair messy and shirtless like he had just gotten out of bed. The girls didn't look to paying attention to what he was saying, blushing and staring at his bare chest.

"You remember why you were yelling here?" Alfred asked.

"They woke me up rather rudely" Arthur chuckled, "something around the lines of jumping on me all at once"

Alfred snorted. "Why would they do that?"

"Hell if I know," Arthur smiled. "They always did things like that." Arthur continued looking through the pictures, Alfred asking something about a picture from time to time. They soon reached a picture of Arthur at age seventeen, this one showing that Arthur was aware of the person taking the picture. He was grinning up at the camera, several toddlers around him trying to get his attention. Alfred recognized a few of them, seeing them older when Arthur was ill.

"Kids have always liked you, haven't they?" he asked, laughing at a little girl that was trying to climb up Arthur's leg.

"They have," Arthur agreed. "Can't think why they would, though."

"You have the aura of the best dad" Alfred said, kissing Arthur's shoulder. Arthur frowned at the thought, turning the page.

It was another secret picture, though this one was sad. It was of Arthur, maybe thirteen, sleeping in a bed. He had his arm around a woman's stomach protectively, his eyes swollen from crying, tears still falling down his cheeks. The woman looked to be sleeping as well, her arms cradling Arthur's head. Alfred stared at the picture, feeling Arthur shake. He turned to look at him, seeing Arthur crying.

"What's wrong, Artie?" he asked, patting Arthur's back as he turned and sobbed into his shoulder.

"T-that was Gretta" Arthur choked out. Alfred soothed Arthur, his eyes unable to break from the picture of the woman. Arthur cried for a good while, asking Alfred to turn the page. Alfred did it carefully, seeing another gruesome picture. This wasn't of Arthur crying to sleep while holding a dying employee, but of himself hospitalized. He was in a normal looking hospital bed, sleeping with an air mask and large parts of his body heavily bandaged. The room looked crowded, several bodies meshing together around the boy. Alfred couldn't really tell how old he was in the picture. Arthur stared at it quietly, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"I remember this" he said quietly, "this is when I went home for the first time after two years"

"Dear God, what happened?" Alfred asked.

"Dad was in a drunken rage," Arthur whispered. "As soon as I walked in, he threw a beer bottle at me. Then he beat me half to death."

Arthur pointed to the bandage on his head, "where the beer bottle hit me, and several shards got imbedded" he then pointed at his right arm, "I tried to get away and dad slammed the door in front of me, my arm got crushed by the door" he pointed to his chest, "he punched me repeatedly after that, got a few broken ribs and I think some internal bleeding" he looked at the picture, "he did more to me, but the picture doesn't show it"

"No one tried to help you?" Alfred asked quietly.

"They didn't want to get beat," Arthur answered. "No. No one helped me. Only after Dad was done did Patrick called an ambulance. After my stint in the hospital I never went back." he paused, "well, no...I did visit from time to time, but only when I knew that dad wasn't home"

"What about your stepmom?"

"What about her?" Arthur snorted, "even though she hides it, she was always glad when I visited. She left the house, I watched my brothers"

Arthur turned the page, another picture of him in the hospital, though awake. He was looking at someone behind the camera's view, his eyes vacant.

"I spent a good while in that hospital" Arthur mumbled, "and then I was forced to stay in bed by my employees for a few months" he turned the page, the next photo revealing an Arthur holding a bottle of beer, a cocky grin plastered across his face and arm swung around a girl's waist.

"This was after I was deemed healthy enough by them, that was one party..."

"Who's the girl?" Alfred asked, trying not to sound jealous.

"An employee," smiled, turning and giving Alfred a kiss, "nothing happened between us, we're both gay so we just drunk flirted. Or so she says."

"Ah" Alfred smirks, "so you two drunks pretended you were straight?"

"Why do you care?" Arthur asked, wearing a smirk to match Alfred's. "Are you jealous of a girl that I haven't seen for years?"

"How do I know you haven't been in secret contact?"

"You rarely leave my sight" Arthur sighed, "If I did you'd have found me out." Alfred laughed, kissing Arthur one more time before turning the page. This was Arthur as a sixteen year old again, sleeping in a big red chair, a book covering his face.

"You always fall asleep with a book," Alfred teased. "It's cute."

"Shut it," Arthur snapped, turning the page. This one was of Arthur, seventeen years old, in swim trunks, smiling up at the camera with a Popsicle in his mouth. In the background were several women and men that have been in the other photos.

"This is when I took everyone to the beach" Arthur smiled, "a big hassle, but I guess everyone enjoyed themselves"

"You look good," Alfred commented. "Did you enjoy yourself too?"

"I did, but I got horribly sunburned," Arthur said. "I couldn't move for a week." Alfred chuckled, kissing Arthur's shoulder as the man continued looking through the pages. Soon they reached another photo of him injured; Arthur mumbled something about it and leaving it at that. They soon reached the end, the last few pages holding pictures of many people, under the each photo a small note saying how they died, the year they died, and how old they were. There was one large picture of a man. He looked ancient, his white hair shoulder length and pulled back. He was grinning, a gold tooth showing. His brown eyes were dancing with happiness. He wore rather plain clothes, a plain white button up shirt. Underneath was a good size paragraph. Arthur's eyes darted across the paragraph, hands starting to shake violently as he read farther and farther down. Once he was down, he closed the album with a snap, a choked sob escaping him before he burst into tears.

Alfred pulled Arthur close to him, rocking the crying man in his arms and letting him sob on his shoulder. Alfred laid them down, whispering soothing words in Arthur's ear until he calmed down.

"Arthur...was that your teacher?"

"Y-yeah," Arthur stammered, burying his head in Alfred's shoulder. "I-I didn't even get to say goodbye!" he wailed. Alfred hugged him tighter, waiting for Arthur to calm down. It took several minutes, but Arthur finally tired himself out, lifting his head from Alfred's shoulder sniffling.

"Feel better?" Alfred asked, running his hand through Arthur's mop of blonde hair.

"A bit, yeah," Arthur mumbled, wiping his eyes. Alfred kissed Arthur's red eyes, moving them into a more comfortable position. Arthur rested his head on Alfred's shoulder, his eyes heavy from so much crying.

"How'd he die?" Alfred asked, rubbing Arthur's shoulder.

"Shot," Arthur whispered. "Please Al; I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Okay" Alfred said, moving to rub Arthur's back. Arthur sighed as Alfred worked at his back, the air punctuated every now and then by a sniffle, eventually turning to complete silence.

"You awake Artie?" Alfred whispered, stopping his ministrations. Arthur didn't answer, making Alfred move a bit to see. He was sleeping soundly, similar to the pictures in the photo album.

"You don't change a bit huh" Alfred snorted, snuggling closer to the Brit.

* * *

**Please review**


	47. Chapter 47

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA  
Hope you enjoy**

* * *

Arthur woke up first, stretching and yawning. He listened to Alfred's steady heartbeat, smiling up at the still sleeping male. Alfred started to stir a few minutes later, blinking his eyes open.

"Mornin'" he mumbled sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning, love," Arthur replied, placing his arms loosely around Alfred's neck. Alfred smiled, pulling Arthur completely on top of him. Arthur briefly pressed their lips together, rubbing his cheek with his thumb.

"...Thank you," he said when they broke apart.

"For what?"

"For staying with me," Arthur answered quietly, "And for still loving me."

"Dude, I should be thanking you for that," Alfred said, kissing Arthur again.

"After what I did" Alfred continued when they broke apart, "I'm overjoyed that you're giving me a second chance" Arthur pulled him into another kiss, ending the conversation.

"Do me a favor Al" he breathed, getting Alfred's full attention, "shave" Alfred laughed, stealing one more kiss before getting up. Arthur rolled off of him, watching as the American stretched and headed for the sink.

"There's no shaving cream," he whined.

"Then use soap poppet, it can't be much different." Alfred grumbled, but nonetheless lathered up his face with the bar of soap.

"Man why do we get the cheap razors" Alfred said, beginning to carefully shave the stubble from his face.

"Aren't those mandatory in jails?" Arthur asked, "Since they can't really be used as weapons or tools for escape" Alfred continued to shave, grunting when the cheap razor cut him. He finished quickly, only getting a few cuts on his face. He then washed off the remaining soap, hissing as the water burned his cuts.

"Happy?" Alfred asked, showing his work to Arthur. Arthur ran his hand across Alfred's now smooth face, nodding and kissing him.

"Much nicer," Arthur breathed when they broke apart, rubbing his cheek. "Do you want to see what Yao's whipped up for breakfast?"

"Sure," Alfred grinned, "I hope it's good."

"Isn't it always?" Arthur smirked, "we can always eat everything he makes"

"True," Alfred laughed. "I don't think anything can be better than his cooking."

"Can't argue with you there," Arthur said, grabbing Alfred's hand and leading him out. They walked quickly, seeing the regular sight of the long line of prisoners waiting to get their food. Alfred and Arthur took their place, seeing Mathew and Yong run to meet up with them. Mathew's had healed completely, having only a slight limp for a few days. He smiled at his brother, Yong silently holding his hand. They all waited for their turn, chatting with each other. Soon enough their turn arrived and they put an ample amount onto their plates, heading towards their regular table. They talked and ate happily, the others joining them shortly. They ate quickly, thanking Yao and running off to the yard. Yong didn't really like Yao's new job, since it cut into his and Yao's sparring time. He sat with the other's waiting, looking towards the jail from time to time. He perked up when he saw someone come out, frowning when it was Kiku.

"Since Yao is busy," he called up to Yong, "Will you spar with me instead?" Yong shook his head stubbornly, turning to Matthew when the man elbowed him.

"Do it," he hissed, a pleading look in his eyes. Yong stared at Mathew for a good minute, nodding stiffly and going down to meet his brother. Kiku gave him a small smile, flinching when Yong threw a glare in return.

"Yao said hand-to-hand" Kiku said, placing his wooden sword down, "will that okay?" Yong nodded, taking deep breaths to control his temper. Kiku loosened his shirt a bit, nodding at Yong to start. Yong started fighting Kiku; both dodging each other's hits. Neither could get a good hit on the other, each grunting as they blocked and attack. Yong tried to keep a level head as he fought; taking deep breaths to calm him whenever Kiku jumped back to calculate.

"It appears we're evenly matched, huh?" Kiku gasped. Yong grunted in response, taking a running leap and kicking Kiku square in the head. Kiku collapsed, rolling to the side quickly before Yong could hurt him anymore. He stood shakily, holding where Yong's foot hit him. He shook off the pain, blocking another kick Yong tried. He threw a quick punch at Yong, managing to hit the man roughly. Yong grunted at the pain, jumping back.

"That was a cheap shot," he hissed, throwing another jab at Yong. "We are merely sparring, not fighting."

"You're sparring, maybe," Yong hissed back. "But Yong's not." he increased his attacks towards Kiku, not giving him a chance to defend himself. Kiku could only jump further and further away, finally bumping his back against the fence.

"Stop this Yong" Kiku said angrily, covering his head when Yong threw a punch. Yong didn't answer, just continued to attack Kiku.

"Dòngjié!" everyone heard Yao yell, Yong freezing mid punch. Yao stomped towards them, grabbing Yong by the shoulder.

"Kneel down" Yao said coldly, Yong immediately obeying. Kiku gulped, trembling slighting from being near this angry Yao. Yao whapped Yong roughly on the back of the head, the man giving a small sound of pain.

"What are you, an animal?" Yao hissed his voice icy cold. "Have you learned nothing? Everyone does nothing but show you kindness, and what do you do? You can't get over something that happened years ago! You have nothing but anger in you!" his voice grew louder and louder as his tirade reached a fever pitch.

"I don't blame Kiku for what happened, but you still do for whatever reason! You're a disgrace, Yong Soo!"

Yong stood abruptly, turning in place to stare at Yao. Never before had anyone seen the man stare at Yao with so much hate in his eyes.

"Yong's a disgrace?" Yong said bitterly, "so what's Kiku then? Does Yao even know what Kiku's done since brother left home? Does Yao know why Kiku's even here?" he laughed bitterly, his body shaking, "does Yao know that Kiku agreed to marry one of our sisters?"

"Yong Soo" Kiku said quietly, looking away from the look of shock Yao threw at him.

"No one knows this" Yong continued, "Except Yong, because he overhears." he took a step towards Yao, regaining his attention, "this is one reason Yong hates Kiku. Kiku is also hurting Yao every day. He was sent here to spy on Yao. Find way to bring you back. If Kiku can't do that in a year, Kiku is allowed to use force. So if Yong's a disgrace, what's Kiku?" Yong shot both of them a filthy look before stomping away, Matthew hurrying down the bleachers after him.

"Is that true, Kiku?" Yao demanded softly. Kiku stayed silent, staring at the ground. "Answer me Kiku!" Yao shouted, balling his fists up. Kiku glanced up at him, his silence answer enough.

"I can't believe you" Yao said harshly, "to actually agree to what they suggest"

"I saw no harm in it" Kiku whispered, "she and I aren't blood related, and we all wanted you ho-"

"She's your sister!" Yao hissed, "You two were raised as siblings! It's disgusting! And next time you talk to Mother and Father, tell them I'm not coming home, but you are, so you can marry _our_ sister!" he spat the last word out, and turned on his heel and left. Kiku stared at the spot he had just stood on, before slowly walking back inside the prison. Everyone else sat there awkwardly, not sure what to do after that scene. Ivan stood up after a few minutes, unnerved by the silence.

"I should go talk to him," he muttered, and bolted. Everyone watches him leave, looking at each other for something to do. In the end they decided it was best to go to the gym, since they couldn't find a way to talk after that fight. Berwald led the way, him being the only one in the group who knew where it was.

"I never even knew we had a gym," Alfred said as they entered the place; they were the only ones there.

"N't many people do," Berwald answered, finding an ancient punching bag and hitting it a few times. "All the equ'pments old."

"I would have thought more men would be here" Arthur said, "to keep in shape and all that"

"They don't want to use all the run down equipment" Tino said, "I think some are asking Ivan for new equipment"

"The stuff still works" Alfred said, finding weights and bars to put them on.

"Most of it" Tino agreed, "Su-san sometimes tries to fix the old treadmill, but it looks like a lost cause" he pointed his thumb at the old machine. There were parts scattered around it, from where Berwald had tried fixing it.

"Are you sure you can stand that much?" Arthur asked Alfred, hovering over him.

"Yeah" Alfred said as he let out a controlled breath. He hefted the weight over his head, holding it there a few seconds before lowering it back down.

"Let me guess, you were on the weightlifting team too," Arthur asked, "But still no futbol."

"Soccer," Alfred corrected with a grin. "But it's been a while since I've done this, it actually kind of hurts." he rubbed his arms thoughtfully. "Can you go get me the twenty-five pound ones?" Arthur nodded and went to find them. He carefully picked them up and carried them to Alfred.

"Can you put them on too?"

"They're heavy," Arthur complained, struggling to put the weights into place. Alfred gave a breathy laugh, exhaling and inhaling deeply as he lifted the weights into the air again; they wobbled above him, and he put them down quickly.

"Yeah that's not a good idea" he sighed, sitting up and staring at the weights. He glanced at what the others were doing. Berwald and Vash were with the punching bag, Berwald giving Vash pointers on how to punch right. Lillie and Tino were sitting on a bench, chatting happily.

"Still can't believe Kiku was nothing more than a spy," Alfred commented as he felt Arthur sit next to him. "He seemed like a good guy."

"Appearances aren't always correct," Arthur said, placing his hand on top of Alfred's.

"D' you think Ivan's ganna get rid of him?" Alfred asked. Arthur shrugged, staring vacantly at Vash and Berwald.

"Don't know," Arthur muttered after a few minutes. Alfred turned his hand to hold Arthur's, thinking quietly. The group stayed in the gym for a few hours, leaving when it was dinner. They opened the cafeteria doors, seeing a gloomy Yao place trays of Asian looking food for dinner. There was already a line of hungry men, a few impatient grumblers.

"Uh...how're you feelin'?" Alfred asked Yao as they grabbed their plates.

"Fine," Yao snapped. He glances up at Alfred's hurt expression. "Sorry. I'm a little stressed right now aru." Alfred nodded meekly, scurrying after the others.

Everyone ate silently, Alfred and his friends glancing at Yao from time to time. They saw Ivan walk to him, Yao allowing the man to pull him into a hug. The doors opened again, Mathew and an equal gloomy Yong entering. Yong stayed by the door, Mathew understanding and going to grab their meal. Matthew handed Yong his plate, and then left the cafeteria altogether. After everyone finished eating, they wandered off in separate directions. Arthur and Alfred entered their cell quietly, seeing a new sight. Next to their chest was another.

"Seems like they found an extra for us" Arthur joked, checking the new chest for anything.

"We can finally put our toys away" Alfred grinned, blocking the door with the other chest.

"Out of sight, out of mind," Arthur agreed absently, picking a few things up and tossing them into the new chest. "They'll look much better there than piled up on the spare bed." he put away another handful.

"Are you going to help at all?"

"Maybe" Alfred said innocently, pulling Arthur into an embrace.

"You better" Arthur grunted, looking at the outfit he had in his hands. He held a police outfit, complete with hat, cuffs and hitting baton. Not to mention shorts.

"Are you going to arrest me if I don't?" Alfred teased, noticing the items in Arthur's arms.

"I might have to," Arthur replied, lightly hitting Alfred's arm with the baton. Alfred chuckled, licking Arthur's ear. Arthur shivered, throwing the outfit into the chest.

"Aw" Alfred whined, letting Arthur go.

"Maybe on valentine's day love" Arthur smirked, grabbing another handful of toys.

"But that's forever away," Alfred pouted.

"It's two days away, Alfred," Arthur sighed, shoving his handful of toys into Alfred's arms. "Waiting will make it that much better." Alfred whined as he threw the toys in the chest, pouting as he grabbed another handful of toys. Once all the toys were in the chest Arthur shoved it to an empty space. He looked at Alfred, who had a pout in place.

"Do you honestly think pouting about it is ganna make me give in?" Arthur asked him, taking a step closer. Alfred nodded silently, jutting his lower lip out further.

"You're hopeless, you know that?" Arthur sighed.

"Am not" Alfred grumbled, feeling Arthur sit next to him. Arthur leaned over, kissing his neck.

"Yes you are," Arthur breathed against his skin. "Hopeless, and incredibly childish" he bit down, enjoying Alfred's shark intake of breath. "Pouting until you get what you want, honestly..." he kissed the corner of Alfred's mouth.

"Why're you blushing so much, poppet?" he asked, turning Alfred's head and looking at him with half-lidded eyes.

"n-no reason" Alfred stuttered, staring at Arthur's lips hungrily. Arthur grinned at this, leaning his face for a kiss, stopping a centimeter away.

"Are you sure about that?" Arthur purred, his breath washing over Alfred's face. "Just say the magic words Al, and I'll close this gap between us."

"Kiss me." Alfred said quietly. Arthur obliged, pressing their lips together gently. Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur's stomach, pulling him closer. Arthur pushed away gently, getting a hurt from Alfred.

"No sex" Arthur smiled, "not until valentine's day" Alfred groaned, falling back onto the bed.

"Way to leave me hanging!" he grumbled. "It better be the best sex ever."

"It will be," Arthur grinned, "That's a promise." Alfred grinned back at him, scooting over to give Arthur more sleep room Arthur laid down next to him, using his arm as a pillow. "Goodnight, git."

"Love you too, Artie."

* * *

**Please review**


	48. Chapter 48

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA**

* * *

The next day was rather tense. At breakfast Mathew and Yong entered the cafeteria late, Yong begrudgingly following Mathew to get breakfast. Yao nodded at them, turning to take some dirty trays to the kitchen. Yong felt slightly better that Yao didn't complete ignore him, and followed Matthew to sit down with their friends.

"Has anyone seen Kiku since yesterday?" Matthew asked, taking a bite of his food. Everyone shook their heads no. they all ate their breakfast- eggs and toast- quietly, watching as Yao moved in and out of the kitchen. Once finished everyone threw their trash away and went to the yard.

"Soccer, anyone?" Alfred suggested, jogging forward and grabbing the old ball from underneath the bleachers.

"I call goalie," Matthew said. "Do you want to keep track of the score Yong?"

"Play," Yong said, "Goalies can keep score." everyone teamed up, Alfred, Arthur, Mathew and Yong one team, the other four on the other. Tino called goalie, running to the other side of the field. The game started quickly, everyone instantly playing the street kid way. Yong had the ball, running as fast as he could and dodging the others attempt to take the ball. He was about to kick at Tino, before Vash shoved him out of the way and stole it, running back up the field. He managed to squeeze past Arthur and Alfred, and wailed it towards Matthew, who easily blocked it. Mathew threw it at Arthur, the man running with it, passing it to Yong before Berwald could take it. Yong slipped past everyone this time, kicking it to Tino's left, the Finn just barely missing the ball. Yong and his team cheered, watching as Tino threw the ball to Berwald. Berwald barreled past the others, fireball kicking it towards Arthur. Arthur jumped out of the way, paling.

"No fireballs," Arthur yelled, "we're not playing to kill!"

"Got past y', didn't I?" Berwald called over his shoulder, kicking the ball at Matthew, smiling smugly as it soared over his outstretched arms. They continued to play fiercely, both teams evenly matched. By the time they finished, everyone was laying on the ground, panting loudly and sweating like crazy. Lillie was also sweaty, the men making sure she had some fun in the game. She was resting her head on top of Vash's heaving chest, her short hair sticking to her face.

"Who won?" Vash demanded, idly playing with Lillie's hair.

"Tie," Matthew wheezed. "God damnit, you guys nearly killed me!" Tino wheezed confirmation of almost dying, too tired to say cohort words. Berwald groaned as he sat up, tiredly removing his soaked shirt and flopping back down. The other men followed suit, sighing as the cold ground hit their aching muscles.

"Can we just stay here forever?" Alfred asked no one in particular, staring up at the sky.

"We have to get up eventually," Arthur mumbled. "Unless you want to be eaten alive by ants." Alfred whined at the idea, flailing his arms before letting them fall.

"I'm pretty sure ants won't eat you all" Lillie laughed weakly, "you all stink."

"Then we'll go take a shower, your highness," Alfred joked. "Are we allowed to rest for a few more minutes?"

"I suppose," Lillie said dramatically, smiling.

"You going to shower in the clinic?" Vash asked, moving his head a bit so he could stare at her.

"Yeah" Lillie answered, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Are you going to join her?" Alfred sang, grin faltering when Vash turned his glare onto him.

"I'll kill you, motherfucker."

"I'm pretty sure Eli won't allow that" Arthur said lazily grunting when Alfred crawled towards him in fear.

"No offense but she's a pervert" Mathew mumbled, still remembering the camera he found the last time he showered in the clinic. "But she is protective of Lillie, so I doubt she'd let it happen."

"Stop. Talking. About it." Vash grunted, sitting up. "Go ahead to the clinic Lillie; I'll catch up with you later." Lillie stood tiredly, leaning down and giving Vash an innocent kiss before running off. Vash watched her go, glaring at everyone when they went "aw". He shook his head in exasperation, standing and heading towards the showers. Everyone else slowly got up, following him.

"How long did we play?" Tino asked, looking up at the sky. The sun was starting to set.

"Who knows" Berwald grunted, holding Tino's hand as they headed for the shower. The shower was mostly empty, the Italian brothers running out when they got there, Feli naked and Lovi chasing him with clothes. Hercalces was in there, half asleep as he washed himself. There was also Feliks, humming some song.

"Hey guys," Feliks said brightly, grabbing a towel and drying off his hair. "How is everyone?"

"Sore and tired," Alfred groaned, stripping out of his pants and boxers and heading towards the nearest shower head. The others followed Alfred's lead, stripping quickly and finding an available shower head.

"Must have been some work out" Feliks laughed, looping the towel around his head so it could dry faster. Hercalces seemed to realize there were others in the shower, yawning and washing the soap off his body.

"Hullo," he mumbled, waving sleepily to the room at large. Everyone said hello back, sighing as the warm water seeped into their bones. Feliks passed Hercalces a towel, the Grecian grabbing it and wrapping it around his waist. He lumbered out, Feliks waving goodbye as he followed. Everyone showered quickly, wasting a bit more time under the hot water to heal their sore muscles.

"Next time let's not play that long ever again," Alfred whined, being forcibly dragged from the shower by Arthur.

"But we were having fun," Arthur said gently, passing him a towel. Alfred shrugged, toweling off his hair and wrapping the thing around his waist. They all ran to their cells, changing into clean clothes and then running to get dinner. Yao had prepared sesame chicken, and he smiled politely to everyone as they grabbed their plates, Yong smiling timidly back. They went to their table, engulfing the delicious meal. Lillie joined them a few minutes later, wearing a loose shirt and one of Vash's prison pants with a belt, her hair a little damp. Vash accepted the kiss on cheek she offered, pulling her onto his lap. Alfred snickered at them, immediately being silenced by painful nudges from both Arthur and Matthew. He pouted down at his plate, shooting them both a reproachful look. Vash ignored them, offering Lillie a piece of chicken. Lillie ate it happily, smiling as Arthur kissed Alfred's cheek apologetically. They all lingered in the cafeteria a bit after they were done eating, watching as Yao yelled at a few prisoners who left a mess.

"Clean your mess slobs" the Chinese hissed, "you three always leave the biggest mess"

"You ain't my ma" one growled, glaring down at Yao.

"yeah we don't hafta do anything" another said, turning to leave with his friends, the third man spit on the ground, sneering at Yao as his buddies walked off. Yao grabbed the one that spit, twisting his arm behind his back and kicking the man to his knees. The man yelped, grunting when Yao got him to lie on the ground completely, the chef digging his knee on the man's spine.

"Either you three clean that filth" Yao said coldly, twisting the man's arm again, earning a whimper, "Or I will make you the most disgusting food in the world from now on aru"

"A'ight! A'ight! We'll clean it!" one of the prisoners said, grabbing the plates and throwing them away. Yao let go of the one he was holding.

"Thank you," he said, turning and stalking back into the kitchen.

"Yao let them go easy" Yao mumbled, watching as his brother put dirty trays in the kitchen.

"He looked serious" Arthur watching as the men cleaned their spot perfectly, glancing at Yao when he re-appeared for more trays.

"Yao never warned us" Yong said, "he would just feed us terrible food for a week" Yao swept out again, just now noticing them.

"If you're just going to stand there, get out," he scolded. "Otherwise, get over here and help me." Everyone shuffled to him nervously, Yao handing everyone brooms and dustpans.

"Sweep" ordered, "I have to wash" They all nodded, beginning to sweep the entire cafeteria.

"Have you never swept before?" Arthur asked Alfred incredulously; Alfred was standing still, staring blankly at the broom in his hand.

"Mom always did the house stuff..." Alfred mumbled sheepishly. Yao sighed, looking for something else Alfred could do.

"Here" he said pointing to the overflowing trash cans, "you can take this trash out back, it's still fenced in, so you can't try to escape aru"

"Why would I want to escape?" Alfred teased, "I get yummy food and Arthur here" he winked at Arthur, who only rolled his eyes and blushed.

Alfred laughed loudly, grabbing a couple of trash bags and dragging them outside. He hefted them into the giant bin, leaning against it to catch his breath. He went back inside, watching as the others swept away all the runaway food. He picked up the remaining bags, throwing them in the bin. He stared at the fence, remembering when Yong easily climbed it. He went back inside, grabbing the bag the others threw the swept up food. Yao took it before he could get to the door smiling and pointing to the large kitchen table. He had laid out a plate of snacks and drinks, the others looking at it hungrily.

"Go ahead" Yao called, "reward for helping out aru"

"You're the best, man," Alfred grinned, clapping Yao on the shoulder. He hurried over to the table, grabbing a drink and a granola bar.

"Who knew housework could work up such an appetite," he said through a mouthful of granola. Everyone laughed, munching on the snacks and looking around the kitchen. It was actually a very spacious room, the large kitchen table island in the center, cupboards with more kitchen utensils than maybe a five star restaurant. On the right was more space to like the kitchen table, forming a C on one wall. There held what looked like a large cutting board and where food trays could be put once filled with food. On the opposite wall was a walk-in freezer, next to it a walk-in fridge and next to that an even larger pantry.

"How much food can you fit in here?" Alfred asked, jaw hanging open.

"Let's just say, if there was a nuclear fallout, we could survive for at least a year," Yao smiled. "But we don't fill it all up, because some things go bad." he opened the pantry, showing everyone the mountain of snacks inside, "all this is going bad few weeks, I'm planning on just giving portions of it sort of brunch treat aru,"

"This is a kid's paradise" Alfred said, watching as Yao grabbed a bag of chips.

"I think Zhi overflowed it to bother me" Yao grumbled, munching on the salty treat, "I have to figure out what to do with this stuff and the refrigerated, the frozen is still good for another month or so..."

"People will start thinking you're fattening them up for slaughter," Alfred joked. "...You aren't, are you?"

"Of course I'm not," Yao laughed softly. "Now go on aru, I prefer taking inventory alone." he shooed them out. He pushed the reluctant men and Lillie, giving Yong his partially eaten bag of chips. He waved them off, licking his fingers to remove the chips flavoring.

"It looks like you're on good terms again, eh?" Matthew asked as they walked out of the cafeteria. Yong nodded eagerly, devouring the bag of chips. Matthew smiled, grabbing his hand. Yong smiled back, squeezing Mathews hand and turning his attention to the group. They all walked to the hall ways where most of their cells were at, waving goodnight.

"I'm still kind of sore," Alfred whined as they entered their cell, promptly collapsing onto the bed.

"So am I git," Arthur sighed, nudging the American to give him some room. Alfred moved a tiny bit, laughing when Arthur shoved him to get room.

"Goodnight love" Arthur yawned, resting his head on Alfred's chest.

"Night babe," Alfred said, smiling innocently as Arthur shot him a glare. Arthur shook his head, sighing as Alfred wrapped an arm around him, both drifting off to sleep

* * *

**Please review**


	49. Chapter 49

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA**

* * *

Arthur woke the next morning with Alfred kissing him, his foggy mind confused at what was going on. Once the fog disappeared Arthur pushed against Alfred, his lover obeying quickly.

"What's with wake up?" Arthur asked, rubbing his eyes.

"It's Valentine's day," Alfred answered, kissing him again. "I thought I'd wake you up with something nice." Arthur chuckled softly, running his fingers through Alfred's hair. Alfred smiled.

"So…Happy Valentine's day."

"Happy Valentine's love." Arthur smiled leaning up to kiss Alfred. He pulled away pushing Alfred off of him and climbing out of bed. Alfred growled; grabbing Arthur and pulling him back into bed.

"No Alfred," Arthur frowned, stopping Alfred before he could try anything, "I want to eat breakfast."

Alfred whined pouting as Arthur climbed off him. "Breakfast can't wait?"

"No, it can't," Arthur said. "And neither can you, it seems."

"We can do this quick," Alfred said eagerly, "come on I've waited two days." Arthur laughed, shaking his head.

"Such a long time," Arthur joked, "can't you wait a few more hours? We have all night."

"I don't want to wait a few more hours." Alfred pouted, crossing his arms childishly.

Arthur laughed louder, pulling Alfred to his feet. "Come now love, breakfast will make you feel better."

"You better let me do whatever I want tonight." Alfred grumbled, following Arthur out.

"I will make sure you are one hundred percent satisfied." Arthur snorted, entwining their hands and leading the way to the cafeteria. Yao, as a special occasion, served heart-shaped pancakes, leaving out several ingredients to put on the things. Cut up fruit, different syrups, jellies and several bottles of whip cream. Arthur and Alfred stacked a good amount of heart shaped pancakes on their plates, putting a few fruit pieces and a decent amount of syrup, topping it with some whip cream and going to their table. Their friends had done the same thing, except Mathew who had drowned his pancakes in maple syrup.

"You have an addiction, bro." Alfred laughed.

"I do not!" Matthew scowled at him.

"Yeah you do! Whenever mom made pancakes when you were down, you'd literally use the whole bottle!"

"Says the one who devours fast food like no tomorrow," Mathew argued, munching on a maple soaked piece of pancake. "When you visited us, you nearly died when Papa told you that the nearest McDonald's was ten miles outside the city!"

"You shouldn't live out in the middle of nowhere, then." Alfred retorted. Matthew chose to not answer, huffing indignantly as he angrily took a bite of food.

"Aw come on matt don't get mad at me," Alfred whined, "I'm just pulling your leg." Mathew grunted, blushing when Yong licked of some syrup from his cheek.

"You could have told me." he told his partner, who gave him an innocent look before going back to eating. They all finished their breakfast treat, Alfred hugging Arthur as they went to the yard like always. They chatted a bit, cheering when Ivan and Yao came, carrying small buckets of chocolates for each couple.

"I hope you enjoy them," Ivan said. "Chocolate is surprisingly expensive nowadays."

"Because it's delicious." Alfred said, popping a piece into his mouth. Everyone thanked Ivan, eating a bit of the chocolate happily. Vash munched on a piece lazily, listening to Lillie's conversation with Arthur.

"You really don't have a favorite type of chocolate?" the girl asked the Brit, getting a shake of the head.

"I don't really have a fancy to sweets," Arthur said, "I find all of them tasty, but to actually choose a favorite out of all of them is impossible for me. It's all the same to me." Alfred gave him a scandalous look.

"There are so many different flavors, though!" he said. "There's white chocolate and dark chocolate...and milk and mint and orange flavored..."

"To me it's all just chocolate," Arthur shrugged, "I can't decide which I like more." he smiled at his lover's shocked face, "what's your favorite chocolate then?"

"Chocolate covered chips!" Alfred said. "It's like the perfect combo of salt and sweet. It's either those or chocolate pretzels...or the coconut patties..."

"Even you can't choose!" Arthur exclaimed. Alfred pouted at him, grabbing another piece of chocolate.

"So where's that large amount of chocolate your employees usually send?" Alfred asked, watching as Arthur popped a small chocolate piece into his mouth.

"Maybe they forgot to send it to me." Arthur mumbled, slightly hopeful. His hopes were dashed as Ludwig marched out, carrying several buckets of chocolate. Gilbert was behind him, carrying two more big buckets of chocolates.

"Waste of money." Arthur grumbled, watching as the two German's placed the buckets next to him.

"An awesome waste of money, you mean." Alfred corrected. "We won't go hungry for a while." he stared down at the enormous amount of chocolate. "But...just how many employees did you have?"

"You saw the pictures didn't you?" Arthur asked, opening one bucket cautiously, "I never really cared to count, since there were plenty on and off workers...and then those that left and never came back..." he pulled out a large lollipop, reading who purchased it, "not to mention their kids...honestly, I should just tell them to stop sending me things..."

"They do it because they care about you," Lillie piped up. "Let's you know they're thinking about you."

"They know that I won't be able to finish all this off." Arthur sighed, "who knows how long it'll take."

"We'll help you," Alfred grinned, fishing around in one of the buckets and pulling out a handful of sweets. "With my appetite it'll be gone in no time." he popped one into his mouth.

"Great." Arthur chuckled, picking a candy at random and eating it. Yao left after a bit, saying something about dinner, Ivan following him quickly. Everyone else continued talking, Arthur having to slap Alfred's wrist more than once, saying to not spoil is dinner.

"I'm not five Artie." he pouted.

"You act like it," Arthur said. "Wait till after dinner, then you can have all the chocolates you want." Alfred continued pouting at him, Arthur steadfastly ignoring him. They ate dinner quietly, Yao making everyone a simple rice vegetables and meat meal. They threw their trash away when they were done, saying goodbye to each other as they went their separate ways.

"Who knew chocolate could be so heavy..." Alfred muttered, hefting the buckets along. Arthur grunted in agreement, placing a few buckets on the ground as he opened their cell door. The two men placed all the buckets on the spare bed, Alfred blocking the door while Arthur just stared at the mountain of sweets.

"It's like they send more and more each year," Arthur muttered, "Honestly...can't we just give some of it away, Al?"

"You're seriously asking me to give away food?" Alfred snorted, twirling Arthur in place.

"Hey-" Arthur yelped, gasping when Alfred attacked his mouth.

"That's like asking me to give away you." Alfred said, littering Arthur's face and neck with soft kisses. "So, basically, what you're asking me to do is impossible."

Arthur's voice was lost in his throat, returning into a moan as Alfred forced his way into the Brit's mouth. Arthur entangled his fingers into Alfred's hair, pulling their faces closer than possible. Alfred groaned into Arthur's mouth, blindly moving them. He managed to trap Arthur between him and the wall, grabbing the back of his lover's neck with one hand and the other pulling their bodies closer. They pulled apart only when their lungs burned for oxygen.

"You pick the outfit?" Alfred panted, staring at their toy chest. Arthur nodded, a bit light headed from the kiss.

"Go wait on the bed." Arthur smirked, pushing on Alfred's chest gently. Alfred obeyed him, still panting from the kiss. He watched with a hungry look in his eyes as Arthur searched for an outfit, smirking as Arthur wiggled his rump in the air.

"No peeking." Arthur teased, pulling out a few gags and restraints. Alfred pouted but closed his eyes, squirming in place as he heard the sound of clothes falling.

"Alright, you can look. B-but don't laugh." he heard Arthur say after a few minutes. His eyes snapped open, taking in the sight of Arthur in the police uniform from a couple days ago.

"Why would I laugh?" Alfred purred. "You look sexy as hell." Arthur rolled his eyes in fake annoyance, grinning at his lover. He grabbed a bucket of chocolate and walked towards his eager partner, using his baton to push Alfred down on his back. Alfred watched Arthur's movements curiously, hungrily absorbing the sight of Arthur in shorts. Arthur carefully straddled Alfred, picking a chocolate at random and popping it in his mouth.

"Should I punish you prisoner?" Arthur asked, letting the chocolate melt in his mouth.

"Why? I haven't done anything. Yet." Alfred smirked, reaching his hand forward and trying to slip it under Arthur's shirt. Arthur smacked it away, popping another piece of chocolate into his mouth.

"Obey prisoner," Arthur grunted, "I'm in charge, you try that again and there will be punishment." Alfred whined but nodded, moaning as Arthur grinded against him. Arthur grinned, putting another chocolate into his mouth and crashing their lips together. Alfred immediately opened his mouth, fighting with Arthur's tongue for dominance. He growled hungrily as he was assaulted with the chocolate, his mind finding the taste mixed with Arthur's heavenly good. Arthur carefully moved his hands while Alfred was distracted, pulling away for air triumphantly. Alfred raised an eyebrow in confusion, growling and going to grab Arthur. That's when he realized that Arthur had handcuffed both his hands to the bed post.

"You son of a bitch." Alfred growled. Arthur only smirked down at him.

"That's much better," he said, voice silky smooth. "one less thing for me to worry about."

Alfred fought against the restraints, gasping as Arthur bit a nipple through his shirt. Arthur chuckled at the reaction, quickly removing Alfred's pants and boxers. He stared at the shirt, not liking it still on Alfred. He carefully grabbed the collar, using all his strength to rip it off.

"H-Hey!" Alfred squeaked, shocked at how easily the fabric ripped apart. "Now what am I ganna wear?"

"There's plenty of shirts, Jones," Arthur drawled, Running his hands up and down Alfred's chest. Alfred shivered with need, closing his eyes. He opened one eye when he felt Arthur climb off of him, wondering what the man was planning, he saw Arthur go back to the chest, pulling out the bottle of lube and a pill vibrator. Arthur climbed back on Alfred, sitting on Alfred's groin and rocking his hips to get some friction as he played with the remote to the toy. He got it to the mildest setting, placing the small thing on one of Alfred's nipples. Alfred gasped, arching his back up.

"Feel good?" Arthur breathed into his ear.

"I thought you said I could do whatever I want tonight?" Alfred challenged quirking an eyebrow.

"You're in no position to argue now," Arthur replied, biting harshly on Alfred's neck "and this is what you want, right?" he asked, rutting against Alfred again for good measure.

"I want to ram in to you." Alfred said through a moan, crying out as Arthur put the pill into a higher setting.

"And you'll get to do that," Arthur smirked, kissing down Alfred's chest, "I just want to tease you for a bit." his smirk grew as he left playful bites across Alfred's flushed skin, snickering as he writhed beneath him. It was intoxicating to watch.

"How does this feel?" Arthur asked Alfred, moving the pill to Alfred's twitching manhood. Alfred could only moan in response, thrusting his hips up.

"I'll take that as good, then." Arthur chuckled. Alfred glowered at him, struggling against the handcuffs. Arthur laughed, humming a bit as he removed his shorts. Alfred stopped struggling at the action, watching as Arthur tossed them somewhere to the side.

"Beg," Arthur commanded, "or I'll leave you here like this."

"Sweet Jesus Arthur please don't stop." Alfred said quickly, moaning as he was rewarded with a higher setting.

"There's a good lad," Arthur purred, "now come for me, Alfred." The sentence barely left Arthur's lips before the American released with a loud moan. Arthur removed and turned off the vibrator, grinning happily as he leaned down for a kiss. Alfred kissed back hungrily, going back to fight with the cuffs. Arthur smirked, pulling away.

"Do you want those gone, perhaps?"

"Yes." Alfred panted breathlessly.

"Well too bad, I quite like you like this."

"Oh come on Arthur," Alfred whined, "let me fuck you!"

"You can still do that cuffed." Arthur pouted, grabbing the lube, "just tell me what to do."

"I don't know, prepare yourself." Alfred muttered, still straining against the cuffs.

Arthur snorted. "That much is obvious, idiot."

"But you just-!" Arthur silenced him with another kiss, not in the mood to argue. Alfred's mindset switched immediately, moaning into the kiss. Arthur pulled away a bit, sighing and opening the bottle.

"I'll prepare myself then" he chuckled, coating his fingers. He took a deep breath, holding himself up with one arm as he reached behind with the other and inserted a finger. He moved it around a bit, not used to doing it himself.

"Move so I can see." Alfred said huskily, Arthur panting next to his ear driving him mad. Arthur nodded, moving so Alfred could see better. He added another finger, letting out a soft scream when he struck his prostate. Alfred watched eagerly, panting a bit at the sight. Arthur thrust in a third finger, moaning. He thrust them in and out at a rapid pace, crying out.

"Hey. Stop." Alfred demanded, entranced by the sight. "Come over here." Arthur whined a bit as he pulled his fingers out, following Alfred's order. He stared at the man curiously, waiting for instructions.

"Ride me," Alfred said. "Seeing as I can't fuck you into oblivion myself." he licked his lips, watching as Arthur hovered over him and guided his cock to his entrance. Arthur paused just before he started, grabbing the lube again and coating Alfred's dick. Once he seemed satisfied and started sitting, digging his nails into Alfred's shoulders as he kept balance. Alfred gave a throaty moan, nearly coming just from being engulfed by the warmth.

"Al-ha-fred," Arthur mewled, pulling up and slamming back down. "So-ah-good..." Alfred moaned in response, roughly yanking on those damn cuffs. Arthur paid him no mind, riding Alfred as fast as he could. Alfred started thrusting his hips up, meeting Arthur thrust for thrust.

"Please let me out of these Artie, I-I wanna touch you." he whined. Arthur growled as he stopped, quickly releasing Alfred's hands. Alfred cheered at the freedom, grabbing Arthur's face and pulling him into a deep kiss. Arthur moaned into the kiss, gasping as Alfred started stroking him.

"You are going to pay for that." Alfred growled, thrusting up into Arthur at a faster pace. Arthur could only cry out, digging his nails into Alfred's back as he felt close. Alfred grabbed Arthur's hip and slammed him down harder, biting Arthur's shoulder and growling like an animal. Arthur released with a scream, coating his and Alfred's torsos. Alfred came with a low groan after a few more thrusts, slumping back against the pillow. He gave a soft 'Omph' as Arthur collapsed on top of him, completely sated. Alfred pulled out carefully, rolling to his side, Arthur following.

"I love you." Alfred purred, kissing Arthur lovingly. Arthur kissed back, tracing Alfred's cheek bone with his thumb.

"Satisfied?" Arthur asked when they pulled apart.

"One hundred percent," Alfred answered. "Are you?"

"What a silly question," Arthur chuckled. "Of course I am, love." he stroked Alfred's hair back, kissing him again. Alfred pulled them closer, burying his head into Arthur's shoulder and sighing.

"Are your wrists okay?" Arthur muttered.

"Yeah," Alfred said. "But don't ever do that again." he laughed. "Hey...what do you think about marriage?" Arthur looked up at him, looking suspicious.

"Why do you want to know?" Arthur asked.

"I'm just curious." Alfred said, shrugging casually.

"...I don't think about marriage," Arthur said cautiously, "why would I think about such a thing?"

"Well, I don't know," Alfred said. "haven't you ever thought about it?"

"No," Arthur scoffed, "marriage isn't that big a deal to me. It's just a piece of paper."

"It's a commitment." Alfred mumbled,

"So is this relationship." Arthur argued, "I will be with you until you decide to end it." he covered Alfred's mouth before he could interrupt, "And I don't need a piece of paper telling me that." he uncovered Alfred's mouth, "Honestly, why would you bring the subject up?"

"...I was just curious," Alfred repeated, "I can't be curious about things?"

"It was out of the blue." Arthur grunted, getting comfortable. Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur, kissing the top of the Brit's head.

"Sorry then," he said softly.

"Don't apologize," Arthur said, nestling his head into the crook of Alfred's neck. "Goodnight, love you."

"Night." Alfred whispered, squeezing Arthur.

_The rings will just have to wait_, he thought as he closed his eyes.

* * *

**Please Review**


	50. Chapter 50

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA  
****Sorry i haven't updated, I've been busy with school and writing my other fan fiction.  
****Please enjoy this small chapter**

* * *

The next day they woke up rather late, kissing good morning and using their tiny sink to wash themselves. Once they had clean clothes on they left to see if Yao was still serving breakfast. He was cleaning up, taking trays to the kitchen.

"Anything still left?" Alfred asked hopefully. Yao gave him a skeptical look, going back into the kitchen and returning with two plates of food.

"There won't be next time aru," he said before turning back to cleaning up. The two thanked him, eating the food quickly and throwing the trash away. They wandered outside, hand in hand, climbing up the bleachers when their friends waved to them.

"We were wondering when you'd show up," Matthew grinned.

"What? We over slept," Alfred said, grinning back. Arthur smiled at the brothers, sitting down next to Lillie, who was playing with a sleeping Vash's hair.

"Did he get a bad night's sleep again?" Arthur asked her.

Lillie nodded. "I don't know why though. He seemed happy enough last night." she lapsed into a thoughtful silence, absently braiding his hair. "Maybe he had the old nightmare..."

"He has a reoccurring nightmare?" Alfred asked, watching the girl unbraid the hair and re-braided it.

"Sometimes," Lillie mumbled, "It's about that day...you know..." she trailed off, staring at the ground.

"I see." Arthur said, not pursuing the subject. Vash woke up with a growl, rubbing his right eye.

"Stop talking." he yawned, scratching his head.

"Freedom of speech, dude." Alfred said under his breath. Vash glared at him, sitting up with a groan.

"Feeling better?" Lillie asked him, tugging out a braid in his hair. Vash grunted, stretching and going to pull her onto his lap.

"'M still tired," he yawned, resting his head on Lillie's shoulder. "Do we have to stay much longer?"

"Not if you don't want to." Lillie answered, entwining their hands.

"I'm going back to bed," Vash said, standing up, "you stay here; I don't want you near me if I have that nightmare again."

"You didn't hurt me." Lillie said under her breath, smiling shyly when he kissed her cheek.

"Not risking it." Vash grunted, nodding sleepily at the others and walking off.

"He hurt you in his sleep?" Tino asked.

"he was still dreaming when i was trying to wake him up" Lillie said, "and I guess he thought I was someone else and started strangling me- but he stopped immediately before actually hurting me" she said quickly, seeing the men's surprised reaction. "No need to get worried or anything."

"Does he always nearly hurt you when he has that nightmare?" Arthur asked.

"not really" Lillie said, "he's usually wakes himself up, but for some reason this time was worse" she frowned, "His aunt's been causing trouble lately...maybe that's why he had it..." she mumbled, shrugging to herself. "Oh, I do hope she doesn't stir too much up..."

"I'm sure she'll shut up soon" Alfred said patting her back gently, "what's she doing now?"

"Still fishing for interviews," Lille said. "She's also been sending Vash and me letters. She says very rude things to us..."

"Like what?"

"Well, she calls Vash a monster and a bastard." Lillie started ticking off the insults on her fingers. "And she mostly calls me a whore. We don't even read the letters anymore, just throw them away," she finished, twiddling her thumbs.

"man that woman really is a bitch" Alfred huffed, "She should just enjoy the fact that she's alive and leave you two alone!" the others nodded, joking with Lillie to make her feel better. After a while they all headed in for lunch, Yao serving them a delicious soup to warm everyone up. They devoured the meal, Lillie scurrying away to see if Vash was up and wanted any.

"It's too cold to go outside," Alfred complained. "Gym?"

"You guys can help me clean up again" Yao suggested as he walked to suspect the damage, "I'll pay you with hot chocolate aru"

"Done," Alfred said eagerly, everyone around him raising their eyebrows at him. "...If that's okay with you guys," he added hastily.

"Only if he adds marshmallows!" Tino piped up.

"I'm sure there's some in the pantry" Yao smiled, "Arthur, you can help me with the dishes" Arthur nodded following the man into the kitchen. The others found broom and dustpans, Alfred and Berwald carrying the stuffed trash bags out back.

"These things are heavier than they look, huh?" Alfred asked, trying to make small talk.

"M'hm," Berwald grunted a faraway look in his eyes. Alfred's smile faltered, and they went to retrieve more trash bags in silence. Everyone finished cleaning soon enough, lounging on one of the tables as they waited for Yao to bring them hot chocolate. The Chinese man bustled out with a tray of steaming hot chocolate, complete with marshmallows and as an added bonus, whipped cream. Everyone cheered, grabbing a cup and sighing happily.

"You have a whip-stache, Al," Matthew laughed at his brother.

"So do you bro," Alfred grinned, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Mathew copied his brother, watching Yong as he headed for the pantry.

"Hey, where are you going?" Yao called to him; he had decided to sit with them.

"Food," Yong called back. "Hungry."

"You just ate dinner" Yao sighed, seeing him come back with a bag of cookies.

"Desert" Yong grinned, opening the bag and munching on the sweet.

"Glutton," Yao scolded. "You'd do the same thing back home. We'd have just eaten dinner, and you'd be back in that kitchen not five minutes later!" he chortled, a look of nostalgia crossing over his face.

"Habit not gone" Yong said, giving him a smile, "but then Yong did it to bug Yao" Yao shook his head, sipping on his hot chocolate. They chatted at the table, laughing and talking about trivial things, finishing their coco at a leisurely pace.

"Guess Vash didn't want dinner" Arthur said casually, watching as Yao washed the cups they used.

"Maybe" Alfred said, "maybe he just wanted to be with Lillie more" he shrugged, draping his arm across Arthur's shoulders. They continued to talk a while more, dispersing once Yao kicked them out.

They left to their respected cells, Alfred blocking their cell door and snuggling close to the already dozing Arthur. "Goodnight, love you," he whispered, pulling Arthur close to him.

"Goodnight poppet," Arthur replied sleepily, nuzzling into the crook of Alfred's arm.

* * *

**Please Review  
A/N:  
Just so you all know, my friend and I have been writing daily on this fic. We've noticed that the plot is sort of not there anymore. I'm not going to stop updating chapters, but I'd like all of you to know that this story will get really weird in the far future. I hope no one hates me for this, and if you do again I'm terribly sorry. **


	51. Chapter 51

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA  
****Sorry about the really late (how many months has it been?) update. My excuse is life, other Fan Fiction ideas and just low confidence. My Friend and I are still writing, and really we don't see a plot anymore. I'll try to update as much as I can (maybe a few chapters a day, who knows it all depends on my mood), and hopefully you readers will still enjoy it.  
have fun reading those willing to stick around**

* * *

The days passed by quickly, and soon spring arrived to the prison. Alfred grinned as they put away their jackets, tired of feeling cold. Yao still served his delicious meals, seeming to make a new dish every time. Ivan had been busy with stuff on the cases, and was rarely seen around. The only time he was seen was in dinner, pulling Yao onto his lap when Yao handed him his food.

"Do we have court soon or somethin'?" Alfred asked tentatively; because Ivan had been working so much, he was snapping at everyone.

"Nyet, nyet," Ivan replied. "They haven't set a date yet, but they keep telling me to prepare..." he went back reading a paper, munching on food Yao handed him.

"Don't fucking joke with me!" they heard Antonio yell. They glanced at the man, who was with Francis and Gilbert. He stomped towards Ivan, his face full of rage.

"Oi pedaso de mierda!" Antonio growled at Ivan, "What's this I hear about putting Roma in a strait jacket?"

"Lovino is known to try escaping when he has court." Ivan said distractedly, "The court wants me to make sure he doesn't try it again." He looked up at the man, "and do watch that mouth, I can tell when people cuss at me."

"Calm down," Francis said to Antonio, grabbing the furious man's shoulder, "Lovi won't be hurt, and losing your temper won't help him."

"He's not crazy! He shouldn't need to be put in a strait jacket!" Antonio shouted, wrenching away from Francis. "Put him in one and I'll just take him out!" Ivan stood, finally had enough of the man's hysterics.

"It's a court order and my order too," he sneered. "Do anything to disobey that, and I will fire you." Antonio glared at Ivan, turning and stomping away, calling Ivan many colorful names in Spanish. Gilbert ran after him, Francis sighing and following slowly. Ivan grumbled as he sat back down, cursing at the crumpled file.

"Just fucking great," he growled, "now I have to make another fucking copy of this." Yao tugged on his scarf, getting the Russian's attention.

"Calm down." he said gently. Ivan nodded slowly, letting out a tired sigh and rubbing his eyes. "Go lay down," Yao told him, taking the crumpled document from his hands. "I'll go make a copy." Ivan nodded once more, letting Yao pull him to his feet. Yao waved goodbye to everyone, leading Ivan away. Everyone watched them go, turning back to their food.

"You're such a messy eater." Arthur chided, grabbing a napkin and swiping at the corner of Alfred's mouth.

"Like always." Mathew added with a smile. Alfred glared at them, finishing his food

"I'm sorry I hate eating neatly." Alfred grumbled, throwing his trash away.

"No need to get mad." Arthur said, kissing Alfred's cheek. Alfred pouted at him, refusing to say anything more.

"You get upset at the littlest things, you know?" Arthur went on to say, ruffling Alfred's hair. "Lighten up, alright poppet?" he frowned when Alfred didn't answer. He turned away, an uncomfortable silence falling between them. Everyone finished their meal and dispersed, Arthur and Alfred leaving to their cell. Alfred climbed into bed, still not speaking. Arthur sighed as he moved the chocolate buckets from the spare bed. He climbed into the bed Alfred was in and kissed the man's cheek

"Night love," Arthur whispered, giving him another kiss and climbing into the spare bed. "I'm sorry for whatever I did, alright? I didn't know you were so sensitive." his wiggled under the covers, feeling out of place with just himself in the bed. He lay there in silence, soon forcing himself to sleep.

The next morning he woke up, Alfred's head resting on his stomach and the man's arms wrapped protectively around him. Arthur watched him sleep with a soft smile, stroking his wheat colored hair. Alfred blinked his eyes open, blue gaze shifting up to look at Arthur.

"Am I forgiven?"

"I'm sorry," Alfred muttered, "It's just, Mom always did that when I was little, and I was always embarrassed by it; I overreacted."

"It's quite alright," Arthur said, still playing with Alfred's hair. "When did you get in the bed with me?"

Alfred shrugged. "I don't know exactly. Maybe around three. You're a heavy sleeper."

"I suppose." Arthur smiled, stretching and letting out a happy sigh. Alfred stretched too, kissing Arthur before climbing out of bed. They both headed towards the cafeteria for breakfast. They looked surprised when they saw a cold breakfast. Yao had placed out several different cereal boxes and several milk jugs. Next to that were muffins and bagels, beside them condiments for the food. Yao walked out of the kitchen yawning, carrying bowls in a tray and placing them next to the cereal.

"Tough night?" Arthur asked, trying to deciding on a cereal.

"Spent it helping Ivan finish some of the work aru." Yao mumbled, rubbing his eyes. "Sorry breakfast isn't much." he yawned, shuffling away to get more bowls.

"Dude, it's cool. Sometimes it's nice having a simple breakfast." Alfred said, grabbing a bagel and lathering it in cream cheese. Arthur nodded in agreement, leading Alfred to sit at their table. They were joined by their friends, eating their simple breakfast while chatting. They headed out, Alfred laughing as he teased Vash, who angrily tried to punch him.

"Alfred..." Arthur said a warning note in his voice. Alfred grinned sheepishly at him, the momentary distraction allowing Vash a good, solid hit. Alfred grunted in pain, trying to punch Vash back.

"Alfred F. Jones, don't you dare start a fight over something stupid!" Arthur snapped, grabbing his hand.

"He hit me!"

"And you teased him," Arthur scold, "now stop acting like gits." Alfred pouted, hugging Arthur in obedience. Arthur grunted, watching Vash glare at Alfred for a second before going back to putting all his attention on Lillie. Everyone talked and laughed, reveling in the crisp spring air, glad that it wasn't freezing anymore. They stayed outside till the sun started to set, heading in for dinner. For dinner Yao had prepared another simple dish, leaning against the wall snoozing as the prisoners ate their fill. Ivan walked in, looking just as tired as Yao. He made his way over to the Chinese man, shaking him awake.

"Come to bed," he said, "You need rest."

"I need to clean the kitchen." Yao whined, not protesting as Ivan started dragging him away.

"I'll have someone else do it." Ivan said dismissively. Yao argued weakly, giving up when Ivan lifted him over his shoulder. Ivan grunted something to Ludwig, who nodded curtly. The German headed to the serving table, picking up the empty trays and going to the kitchen.

"Do we have to stay and help him?" Arthur asked, glaring at the back of Ludwig's head.

"'Course we don't Artie," Alfred laughed. "I think he can handle cleaning duty by himself." Arthur nodded, throwing away his trash and waiting for Alfred to finish. Alfred gobbled down the last few bites of his food, throwing away his trash. The group continued talking at the table until Ludwig threatened them, grumbling as they left. They took one last glance into the cafeteria, seeing Ludwig walk around with Feliciano hugging him happily. They snickered as they left, saying goodnight to each other and going their separate ways.

"I wonder what Feliciano sees in him." Arthur mumbled as he and Alfred entered their cell.

"Who knows." Alfred said, pulling Arthur into bed. Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck, rubbing his head against Alfred's chin. Alfred smiled, running his hand through Arthur's mop of blonde hair.

"Alfred...when did you know you were gay?" Alfred blinked at the random question, kissing Arthur's head in thought.

"I guess...maybe when I joined the gang." he said thoughtfully, "they were really homophobic and they found it weird that I had no interest in the girls in school. I just picked this one girl who had a crush on me. I didn't like her, and she knew that. One day we went to this party, and she got really drunk and disappeared into the crowd quickly. I was just chilling, and then this one drunk dude sat next to me. I don't know why but he just randomly kissed me. I pushed him away and ran off, but it was because I liked the kiss." he shrugged, "After that I sort of started fooling around with guys. You know, experimenting. And I found out that I really liked it. So...yeah," he finished lamely. "...When did you know?" Arthur thought about it, gently kissing Alfred's neck.

"I think it was when I was thirteen." he said after a bit, "Teacher wanted to know my preference, saying that it was hard for a pimp to work with a certain gender since he could be attracted to his employees." Alfred nodded, "So he got these two employees of his, both around my age," Arthur continued, "this real pretty lass and this lad with real dark hair. He gave each of them an hour to flirt and seduce me." He bit Alfred's neck, "The lad won. The bird was pretty upset about it," he chuckled, kissing the bite mark. "He was right though, Teacher was. I was attracted to some of my male employees."

"Sleep with any of them?" Alfred asked, pulling Arthur into a kiss.

"Good heavens no," Arthur scoffed, "if one sleeps with an employee then you show favoritism and then it'll be hard to control all of them." he hummed against Alfred's lips.

"Did you shag any of the guys you 'fooled around with'?"

"A couple one night stands." Alfred admitted, rubbing circles into Arthur's shoulders. Arthur purred, moaning when Alfred removed a tensed knot. Alfred smirked, working on another tensed muscle.

"I like that sound," he breathed into Arthur's ear, "Make it again?" he pressed his thumbs into Arthur's skin, the Briton moaning like before. Alfred chuckled as Arthur moved so he could massage the rest of his back, eagerly finding all the tense areas.

"You really like massages, don't you?" he asked, kneading the middle of Arthur's back. Arthur merely nodded, sighing happily as Alfred worked out the kinks.

"I like them so much because you're good at them." Arthur said when Alfred stopped, grinning lazily up at the American. Alfred grinned back, kissing him lovingly repeatedly. Arthur allowed it, stopping Alfred's hands from roaming. Alfred gave him a hurt look, accepting the kisses Arthur gave.

"Just kissing." Arthur said between each kiss, allowing Alfred to wrap his arms around his waist. Alfred pouted at him.

"Mmm, fine." he consented, moving one of his hands to cup Arthur's cheek.

"You're so cruel to me." he added, kissing Arthur's nose before going back to paying attention to his lips. Arthur snorted, gently biting Alfred's bottom lip.

"I spoil you enough." Arthur breathed when he pulled away for a quick breath. Alfred grunted, pulling Arthur back and attacking his mouth. Arthur fought against him, tongues tangling over the battle for dominance. Alfred relented for once, letting Arthur explore inside. Arthur eagerly mapped out Alfred's mouth, moaning happily. They pulled away for air, their gazes locked.

"Still want to stick to just kissing?" Alfred quirked an eyebrow, smirking at Arthur. Arthur growled, lunging at Alfred and crashing their lips together.

"You're a right arse, you know that?" Arthur hissed when they broke apart. Alfred tilted his head at what Arthur said, not really sure what he meant. Arthur rolled his eyes, giving Alfred one more kiss before getting comfort to sleep.

"You're a 'right arse' or whatever it is too." Alfred said, shifting around to pull the blankets over them. He took off his glasses, tossing them onto the other bed. Arthur snorted, slinging one arm across Alfred's torso and snuggling up to him.

"Goodnight love."

"Night."

* * *

**Reviews help me stay confident, but you don't have to force yourself to do so.**


	52. Chapter 52

**i DON'T OWN HETALIA  
****Please enjoy**

* * *

The next day both men kissed good morning and got ready for the day. They speed walked to breakfast, seeing a more awake Yao put trays of delicious food on the serving table. They each grabbed a plate, hurrying over to their regular table. They greeted everyone, sitting and starting to devour the meal. Once everyone finished they threw all their trash, cleaning any mess they did and saying goodbye to Yao, who smiled and nodded. They headed to the yard, Alfred and Vash eager to try another game of soccer.

"I'm ganna win this time," Alfred grinned, "It won't end in a tie again!"

"Don't you mean you're going to lose this time?" Vash retorted, grabbing the ball.

"I play goalie." Tino called, Mathew calling goalie also.

"Let's not play until we die." Arthur said, watching as Lillie made sure her baggy prison pants won't fall while running. Everyone nodded in agreement, splitting up into their regular teams. Arthur, Alfred, Yong and Matthew on one side, and Vash, Lillie, Berwald and Tino on the other. They started the game, Vash immediately tearing up the field toward Matthew. Alfred tackled him when he got too close, Arthur stealing the out of control ball and running towards Tino. Lillie ran after him, grabbing the back of his shirt and yanking. Arthur in surprise tripped over himself, rolling on the ground as Lillie ran back to Mathew. Yong Soo kicked the ball from under her feet, running back up the field to get to Tino. He dodged past Vash and Berwald, kicking the ball wildly when he was within range. Tino easily caught it, throwing it to Berwald.

Berwald charged through everyone, passing it to Lillie when he didn't see an opening. The girl kicked at the goal, yipping when Alfred picked her up in an attempt to make her miss. The ball shot past Mathew, Alfred whining. Lillie laughed at him, running off when he put her down. Alfred laughed with her, running after her to continue the game. He kicked the ball to Arthur, who managed to get a point for their team. The game continued like that, one team scoring right after the other. Tino and Mathew called time after a good while, joining together to tally score. The other men removed their soaked shirts, Lillie tugging on her shirt to get refreshed.

"Who won?" Alfred demanded, placing his shirt around his neck.

Matthew looked at him. "It...was a tie again," he said at last.

"God damnit," Alfred swore, "I was positive we won this time!" Vash grumbled something angrily, sitting down. All of them followed his head, sighing happily. They glanced towards the jail, seeing Yao lead a few people over to them. As they got closer they saw Ray, Patrick and William walk towards them, each holding one of the younger kids. Ray was holding Sue, looking upset and holding the girls head to her shoulder. Patrick was holding one of the twins in the same way, William carrying the other over his shoulder. Arthur kept his gaze on William, seeing as the boy was injured. His right arm was in a cast, his left leg in one of those large walkable cast things. His lip was also busted, and his eyes were full of anger.

"What happened?!" Arthur demanded as soon as they were within earshot.

"What did you think happened?" Patrick snapped, answering before William could, "Mum and Dad did, that's what!"

"Daddy!" Sue squealed happily, wiggling out of Ray's grip and running towards Arthur.

"Hey-" Ray called out; stopping knowing it was too late. Sue ran as quick as she could, clinging to Arthur for dear. Arthur was too shocked to scold her for what she called him, feeling his heart stop at what he saw. He gently cupped the girls face, his hands shaking. He stared at the big black eye his sister had, covering her right eye and traveling up her forehead. He gathered her up in a hug, cradling the back of her head.

"Missed you!" Sue chirped, completely oblivious to Arthur's worry and thinking it was a normal hug.

"My poor little girl," Arthur whispered, "How could you let this happen?" he directed at Patrick.

"I was bed-ridden." Patrick said angrily, putting the boy her was carrying down, "I couldn't really stop him from hurting them."

"Them?" Arthur said, trying to find some injury on his brother who ran to him.

"Go on and show him." Patrick said to the boy, helping William put the other boy down. The boy nodded, lifting his shirt and turning around. He had a huge boot sized black bruise all on his back. His twin reached them, following his twins lead and also lifting his shirt, revealing an identical bruise, but this one on his chest. They clambered up into Arthur's lap, smiling when Arthur kissed their foreheads.

"What happened to you?" Arthur asked William.

"I tried to take them and leave," the boy answered. "Da' didn't like that idea."

"What about the others?" Arthur asked.

"They know when to hide." Patrick snorted, "They're at my friend's house at the moment, dad left with mom to Scotland, family matters."

"And you're here...?" Arthur asked Ray, who was fidgeting where she stood.

"He asked for a ride over here." Ray shrugged, pointing to Patrick, "I had some free time. Did you like the chocolate we sent you?"

"You lot need to stop sending it to me," Arthur grumbled. He turned his attention back to Patrick. "I want these kids out of that house immediately."

"You know I can't leave that house," Patrick sighed, "I leave with them and then who'll protect the others?" Arthur frowned at the thought, nodding slowly.

"You could all leave," he suggested, knowing the idea sounded stupid. "I've got a flat you can stay in. They would never find you." Patrick rubbed the back of his neck, sighing angrily.

"I'll think about it," He said, "I just need some time to figure a few things out..." William didn't seem to like the idea, punching Patrick with his good arm.

"What the hell do you need to figure out?" He snapped, "Are you just waiting for them to handicap you? You already have a bloody broken rib, do you want something worse?"

"Shut up!" Patrick growled at his brother, "We have to think about this! I can't just take you all Willy nilly! How am I supposed to pay for stuff like food and bills and all that crap? To convince those bloody schools that i am your legal guardian so you all can keep studying?" The two siblings glared at each other, William taking another swing at pat.

"Ray." Arthur sighed, pulling his three youngest siblings closer to him.

"Yes sir." the girl sang, cracking her knuckles as she stared at the fighting brothers. She grabbed Patrick by the shoulder, spinning him in place and kneeing him in the groin. Pat fell immediately, holding his injured part and curling into a ball. Ray then turned to William, who looked terrified. She picked him up easily, showing no sympathy in his injuries and punching the boy in his manhood. William copied his brother to the ground, both whimpering in pain.

"This is why I'm glad I don't have a brother." Ray sighed. She stood before the two, hands on her hips. "This is a serious matter, you know! Don't fight over it!" she looked down at them. "Now get up, I didn't hit you that hard." they groaned, Patrick getting up and pulling William to his feet.

"Bloody monster." Patrick said under his breath.

"Sorry didn't hear you," Ray said coldly, "what did you just call your ride?" Patrick flinched, mumbling an apology.

"Daddy." Sue whined, wanting her brother's attention.

"Stop calling me that," Arthur said quickly, letting the boys walk around. "I'm not your daddy."

"You take care of me," Sue whined. "So you daddy!"

"If I was your father I would need a woman," Arthur tried to explain. "I am not your daddy."

Sue shook her head stubbornly. "You no need lady," she insisted. "You no need lady to have baby." the other couldn't help but snicker at her logic, Arthur glaring at them.

"Well she is right to some account." Alfred said to him, "adoption and all that." Sue smiled proudly, punching his chest to get his attention back. Arthur sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I don't care if she's right or not!" he snapped. "I am not her father!"

"Are too." Sue said stubbornly, tears beginning to form, "daddies are suppose ta be nice! And you're nice to me! Be Sue's daddy!" by this time she was crying, her hands strangling the ends of her shirt.

Arthur covered his eyes with his hands, hating watching Sue cry.

"Just let her make believe," Alfred offered. "I mean, her real dad's a piece of shit."

"Fine," Arthur muttered. "Fine Sue. Fine." Sue sniffled, hugging Arthur. Arthur hugged her back, mumbling an apology to the girl. The twins watched quietly, nodding when they saw the end and went back to playing with Berwald's hair. Arthur watched them play, chuckling as Harry ran off with the Swede's glasses. Berwald lumbered after him, quickly getting them back. Sue grabbed at his hair, getting his attention.

"What is it, dear?"

"I stay here?" she asked. Arthur looked unsure, looking at Patrick. Patrick gave a hopeless shrug, ignoring the glare William gave him.

"If it'll make her happy," Patrick sighed. "Her and Harry and Sheldon can stay for a few days, if they want."

"I don't think they should stay here." William protested.

"The twins need a full meal." Patrick told him, "and stop glaring at me, I have a good mind in throwing you here," he glanced at Arthur then at Yao, "if it's allowed of course."

"They definitely won't starve here," Yao smiled. "And I'm sure no one would mind having the little ones." William huffed, knowing he was outnumbered. Sue cheered, Arthur smiling along with her. The twins raised their hands in cheer, Sheldon wincing when the motion caused him to fall, landing on his back where the bruise was. Harry helped his brother, wincing also when his brother touched his chest. Arthur stared at them, anger flaring up in him as he truly realized what his father had done. Sue wiggled in his grasp, wanting down. He let her go, watching as she went over to her brothers, wanting to play. The boys pointed to Berwald, patting her head as they ran towards Arthur. Sue looked scared, bowing her head as she got closer to the man.

"Hmm?" Berwald asked, glancing at Tino nervously.

"I'm sorry," Sue whimpered, trembling in place, "I lost shirt I borrowed." Berwald blinked a couple times, before erupting into his rumbling laugh.

"I've g't plenty." he said, eyes crinkling up as he smiled.

"You not mad?"

"Nah," Berwald laughed, poking her forehead, "why would I?" Sue grabbed his arm, frowning.

"Da' took it," she mumbled, "While Sue was sleeping."

"That's no' something fer me t' get mad over," Berwald told her, "Maybe 'e just w'nted t' wash it?"

"Maybe," Sue said, voice small. "But he never gave back!"

"I' fine," Berwald said, pulling her into a hug, "Don' worry 'bout it." he ruffled her hair affectionately, setting her back on the ground. Sue smiled running back over to Arthur; she pushed her brothers aside, vying for his attention. Arthur sighed as he held her again, kissing her black eye gently.

"I didn't cry," She said happily, pointing at her eye, "Sue was a strong girl"

"Yes. Sue is a strong girl," Arthur told her. "A very, very strong little girl." Sue grinned widely at him, brimming with happiness.

"How long can they stay?" Arthur asked Patrick.

"They can probably spend a week." Patrick mumbled, "Scottish funeral and all. So...a week if you want." Arthur nodded, watching as the twins jumped on Alfred.

"A week would be wonderful," Arthur said, voice nearly drowned out by Alfred's loud peals of laughter. The twins had decided to tickle him, running their tiny hands across his stomach.

"S-Stop!" Alfred gasped out. "I'm ganna die!" Sue giggled in Arthur's arms, poking her 'daddy's' sides. Arthur twitched, releasing the girl.

"If you're going to tickle anyone, go help your brothers with the idiot over there." he said.

"I am not an idiot!" Alfred huffed, trying to look indignant, but failing miserably. Sue squealed in happiness, pouncing on Alfred. Alfred cried out, half-heartedly trying to push the three toddlers away. The three attacked Alfred until he breathlessly called uncle, grinning wildly and running off to attack the others.

"I am going to kill you." Alfred huffed, pouting at Arthur. Arthur smiled innocently at him, yelping when Sheldon attacked him from behind. Arthur cried out as the others joined and tickled him with, laughing almost as strongly as Alfred.

"Mercy, mercy!" Arthur choked out, tears in his eyes and face flushed red from laughing so hard.

"I can't breathe!" the trio shook their heads in unison, tickling Arthur more. Arthur clutched at his sides, trying to protect himself from their wandering hands. The kids seemed to accept Arthur's defeat, the boys running off to tickle Tino while Sue stayed to help Arthur catch his breath. Arthur lay on his back, his chest heaving. Sue patted his chest, Arthur smiling and petting her head. Alfred smiled, crawling towards Arthur and kissing him gently. Arthur gave him a curious look when they broke apart, wheezing when Sue jumped on his stomach.

"Oi, that hurt." he said, grabbing her and blowing a raspberry on her stomach. Sue squealed, wiggling out of his grasp and hiding behind Ray's legs. Ray smiled, picking her up and nuzzling her gently. Sue giggled, glancing at Patrick who was watching cautiously.

"Git come here." She said, using the pick me up motion at him. Patrick stared at her, then at Ray. He stayed where he was, crossing his arms.

"Come here!" Sue said again, more forceful this time. Patrick raised his eyebrows at her, curiosity getting the better of him as he walked over. He stopped still a good distance away, looking uncomfortable.

"Aw come on I won't kill you," Ray huffed, "hit you maybe, but not kill you."

"Yeah that's reassuring." Patrick grumbled.

"Do you mind me asking why you two are fighting?" Arthur asked, sticking his tongue out at Sheldon who came to play.

"Really simply actually," Ray said, handing Patrick his sister, "idiot here got me fired."

"Wasn't my fault." Patrick said under his breath.

"When did you two get together?" Arthur asked, watching them carefully.

"We're friends." Patrick said quickly, wincing when Sue tugged on his earlobe.

"I don't want to tell him either, you know," Ray snapped, crossing her arms, "But I'm not ganna lie about it. And I'm still mad at you for getting me fired!"

"For the last time, I didn't get you fired!"

"You beat up the assistant manager." Ray huffed.

"Because 'e was sexually molesting you!" Patrick yelled a thick Scottish accent forming, "for the love of crimey, I was just trying ta help!"

"Don't you start with your accent Pat," Ray snapped, "I could've handled it!"

"Calm that head of yours." Arthur hissed at Patrick, sending Ray a warning glance. The two glared at each other.

"Please give me patience." Arthur sighed, rubbing his forehead, "Okay so, you two have been...dating?"

"Technically no." Ray said calmly, "we're between friends and dating, Pat's afraid I'll get hurt if we date." Arthur nodded, looking at William for confirmation. His brother gave a shrug, like it was new news for him too.

"And you two are fighting...because he fired you from a job where your assistant manager molests you." Alfred said, seeing unable to keep questioning. "What's so wrong about that?"

"Now how am I supposed to pay for anything?!" Ray growled. "That was my only source of income, and now the soul-less ginger has gone and screwed it up!"

"Bloody 'ell woman! I couldn' stan' ta watch you go ta tha' monster!" Patrick snarled at her. Ray sent him a deadly glare, the ginger flinching.

"Pat did the right thing." Arthur said, hugging Sheldon gently, "I don't care how much that man paid you, you do not work for that type of man." Ray turned the glare to Arthur, who glared back. "I thought I taught you better than that, Ray." Ray's glare faltered, and she scuffed the ground with her foot.

"Yeah. You did," she said quietly.

"I don't particularly agree to whatever this relationship of yours is," Arthur continued gently, letting Sheldon go to play with Vash, "not until Patrick shows me that he lost our fathers temper."

He stood up shakily, putting his shirt back on and walking towards the two. He saw Patrick's jaw clench, Ray lowering her head. Arthur pulled her into a hug, patting her head.

"I don't want you to keep repeating your past." he said to her, "You're a great, brilliant girl, and I hate seeing you with the wrong people time and time again."

"I know," Ray whispered, hugging him back, "I just attract the wrong type, I guess."

"Great to know you think so highly of me." Patrick grumbled.

"Oh I'm sure you can be right for her." Arthur said as he pulled away from her, "but then again all I know of you is that temper of yours."

"Pat doesn't have that much of a temper," Ray interjected. "We squabble a lot, but he doesn't get mad."

Arthur raised his thick eyebrows. "I'll believe it when I see it."

"I don't have dads temper." Patrick said softly, putting Sue down when the girl wiggled. Arthur shrug, not wanting to fight.

"I can't really order you around," Arthur said to Ray, "all I can say is I'm not at the moment approving." Ray beamed at him, hugging him tightly. Harry walked up to her, sticking his arms up.

"Do you want a hug too?" she laughed, whisking the boy into her arms. The boy beamed happily, accepting the hug. Arthur smiled, going to help Alfred up. Alfred groaned a bit, instantly wrapping his arms around Arthur once he was standing.

"What's this for?" Arthur asked, placing his arms loosely around Alfred's shoulders. "You can't be that weak or whatever can you?"

"So what if I am?" Alfred said. "I can't hug you too?"

"I only give a certain number of hugs a day." Arthur smiled, "Sue and Ray have wasted them all."

Alfred pouted. "You can't give me a bonus hug?"

Arthur chuckled at him. "What do you think I'm doing, poppet? You've kind of forced me to." Alfred grinned, hugging him happily.

"Aw, look how happy and in love they are," Ray sighed, "Do you think I can ever find that, kiddo?" she asked Harry. Harry nodded eagerly, planting a sloppy kiss on her cheek. Ray smiled, putting the boy down. Arthur rolled his eyes at her, seeing the others get up tiredly.

"What are you planning for dinner?" Mathew asked Yao, who was trying to detach himself from Yong.

"Well-"

"Um...amigo." Antonio's sheepish voice said, getting everyone's attention. He looked like a guilty child, looking at his shoes.

"What did you do?" Yao asked, glancing at Gilbert and Francis beside the Spaniard.

"Well...I was watching dinner and all like you told me to." he said quickly, "and Francis distracted me-"

"Don't blame me," Francis scoffed, "Gil was the one that started it." Gilbert shrugged, like he was used to being the main blamer.

"Continue before I snap." Yao said calmly.

"It kind of went in flames." Antonio blurt out, hiding behind Francis.

"Did you put it out before you came here?" Yao asked, forming the smile he only used when he was furious but didn't want to show it.

"Y-yes of course." Francis yelped, taking a step back. Yao sighed, scratching his head.

"...no harm then" he mumbled, "Those ingredients would have gone bad anyways aru..."

"What was for dinner?" Tino asked, grabbing Sheldon's hands distractedly and lifting him in the air.

"Lasagna." Yao said, "well an attempt in it at least...but I can find a simpler dish to make...a veggie and meat dish might work..." he left thinking, leaving the three idiot trio unsupervised. The toddlers remembered Francis, the boys going rigid where they were and Sue running to Berwald in fear. Arthur clutched at Alfred's hand.

"Uh...we should probably go." Gilbert said slowly, put off by the sudden hostility towards his friend. Antonio nodded him and Gilbert grabbing Francis and dragging him away. Francis shook out of their grip, giving them an annoyed look.

"Come on," Antonio said, "We don't want to fight around Niño's."

"If you want to go so bad, go on without me, I'll catch up." Francis said.

"No way man, you don't need to be causing any more trouble." Gilbert told him, making to grab his arm again. Francis dodged the action, glancing back at the group.

"I'm not causing trouble" he said, "I'm making things interesting."

"Go away." Arthur said quietly, face set in grim determination, the hand that was clasping Alfred's shaking.

Francis swiveled his head in Arthur's direction, "Excuse me?"

"I said go away." Francis smirked, taking a few steps forward.

"You're not the boss of me." he said, eyes glittering. Arthur took a step closer to Alfred, the American wrapping his arm around his shoulders. Berwald growled as Francis walked closer, letting Tino take the scared girl in his arms.

"Dude! Francis! Let's go!" Gilbert said, hovering a few feet away, not wanting to get involved. Francis dismissed him with a wave of his hand, taking another step forward.

"Get away from us." Alfred growled. Francis shook his head, looking down at the twins who were in his way.

"Move kiddies." Francis said, the boys shaking their head and glaring.

"Now I remember," Francis mumbled, "one of you bit me last time." the kids raised their hands in a 'you shall not pass' motion, Sheldon giving a tiny smirk. Francis sighed, before simply pushing them aside and stalking forward once more. Sue started to cry in Tino's arms, reaching out for her 'daddy.' Arthur was now pressing as close as he could into Alfred's side, shaking. Alfred glared at Francis, murmuring gentle words into the scared man's ear. The twins grabbed Francis's arms, tugging angrily.

"You two are getting annoying." Francis grumbled, flinging Harry to Vash and Sheldon to Berwald, the men catching them.

"Don't you dare touch them again!" Arthur snarled, flinching as Francis stood before them.

"Are you going to stop me?" Francis smirked, "Or are you going to just stand and cower?" Alfred growled, stepping away from Arthur and swinging his fist at Francis. The Frenchman dodged easily, smirking up at Alfred.

"Do you want to play?" he taunted. Alfred didn't give him the satisfaction of answering, just swung his fist again. Francis caught it and pulled Alfred close to him, grinning. Alfred tried to pull back, but Francis held him a tight grip.

"No no." Francis chided; "We wouldn't want something bad to happen, would we?" he leaned in close and whispered, "Especially to caterpillar brows?" Alfred glowered at him, clenching his jaw.

"Don't do a damn thing to him." he hissed.

"What's stopping me?" Francis asked, a smug smile gracing his features. Alfred looked at Arthur, who kept switching his gaze from him to Francis, looking very much hurt.

"Just leave us alone," Alfred muttered a begging note in his voice, "Please, just leave us alone." he tried to pull away, but Francis held a steadfast grip on his arms.

"Where's the fun in that?" Francis purred. "What do I get out of leaving you alone?"

"You leaving alive?" Alfred suggested, "Don't forget you're surrounded by murderers."

"Don't play dumb, mon cher, you know what I mean." Francis said, pulling Alfred closer.

"Nope," Alfred said quickly, struggling, "ask for something else."

"There's nothing else for me to ask for," Francis breathed, cupping Alfred's cheek. "So what do you say, hmm?"

"No!" Alfred snarled, "Get your hands off me!" Francis laughed as Alfred struggled uselessly, gasping in pain when Arthur punched him in the stomach. He let go of Alfred, earning another punch in the jaw.

"You wanted me to act right?" Arthur said coldly, "so I'm allowed to kill you right?" Francis didn't get a chance to answer, falling on his knees as Arthur kicked him.

"Get the kids out of here." Arthur said to the others, stomping on Francis's stomach roughly. Berwald, Tino, and Vash took flight, the toddlers cradled in their arms.

"I never-want-to see-you-around us-again!" he shouted at Francis, punctuating each phrase with a kick. "You...you monster..."

"hey lay off." Antonio said, trying to stop the Brit but being stopped by Yong and Mathew. Lillie, Alfred and William stopped Gilbert, and Patrick and Ray lingered besides Arthur in case he got too deadly.

"Mon dieu! Stop! Stop!" Francis yelled, curling into a ball to try and protect himself.

"Why should I?!" Arthur bellowed, "You deserve this-you-fucking-tosser-"

"He's bleeding badly," Patrick said, "stop." Arthur stared at his brother, panting angrily.

"Don't tell me what to fucking do-"

"Dad's temper," Patrick interrupted, "you have it too."

"I do not have Dad's temper!" Arthur shouted, balling his fists and stepping towards Patrick.

"Then go ahead and punch me!" Patrick sneered. "Prove me right, Arthur!" he bristled as Arthur swung his fist forward, preparing himself for the hit.

"Artie. Stop." Arthur froze at Alfred's order, his fist inches from Patrick's face. He stared at Alfred, who shook his head.

"Didn't you tell me once that brothers shouldn't hurt each other?" Alfred asked. Arthur lowered his fists, nodding slowly, "I know you said you didn't have bonds with them, but Patrick's still your brother, Artie." Arthur dropped his hands to his side, glare softening a little.

"You've done enough." he said, gesturing to Francis' crumpled form.

"Why're you trying to defend him?" Arthur snapped.

"Wha-? I'm not defending him!" Alfred protested.

"Yes you are." Arthur growled, glare reforming. Alfred didn't retort, not wanting to get Arthur riled up again.

"You probably enjoyed it, didn't you? Getting man-handled by him!" Arthur shouted.

"No." Alfred said calmly, motioning for everyone to leave. They did so silently, Antonio and Gilbert picking up the injured body of Francis carefully. Arthur ignored them, his full attention on Alfred.

"I didn't enjoy it, Arthur. Not one bit."

"Don't you lie to me!" Arthur snarled, "You didn't even try to get away!"

"I don't know what you saw," Alfred said, trying to keep his voice even, "But I did too try to get away!"

"You've fancied him ever since you first met!" Arthur shouted over him.

"Arthur-!"

"Don't you 'Arthur' me! I know it's true!" Alfred grabbed Arthur, crashing their lips together. Arthur pushed against Alfred's chest, punching angrily. Alfred ignored the punches, pulling Arthur closer and pressing his lips harder against Arthur's. He soon felt Arthur stop struggling, only weakly tapping his chest.

"That's a lie," he said when he pulled away; Arthur was breathing heavily. "I don't 'fancy' anyone else but you, Artie. I do more than fancy you. I love you."

Arthur scowled at him, "You better not start with your fucking 'love' bollocks-" Alfred shut him up with another kiss, pulling away when he felt Arthur go limp.

"Why can't you just believe that I love you and only you?" Alfred asked, "Why can't you get through that stubborn head that I want no one other than you?"

"Because you're lying! Love doesn't exist here!" Arthur retorted.

"Do you love me?" Alfred demanded.

"Why are you asking-?"

"Do you love me?!" Alfred said again, his grip on Arthur tightening. Arthur closed his mouth, his green eyes searching Alfred's.

"Do you?" Alfred whispered.

"I..." Arthur started, angry tears beginning to form, "why do you have to keep fucking asking?" he yelled, the tears falling down his cheeks, "you bloody know the pain I go through every day because of you!" he beat at Alfred's chest, trying to get away.

"Why?!" Alfred shouted. "Why do I cause you so much pain?!"

"You bleeding know why!" Arthur roared. "Everyday...everyday! I worry that you're just going to up and leave me!" Alfred pulled him closer, Arthur unconsciously wrapping his arms around Alfred as he cried.

"What if I proved to you that I have no plans on leaving you?" Alfred asked once Arthur calmed down a bit, a hand going to grab something from his pants pocket.

"What are you talking about?" Arthur sniffled, glancing down as Alfred fumbled around in his pocket, "How can you prove that?" Alfred didn't answer, just dropped down on one knee.

"This isn't really how I planned it," he mumbled, "But...Arthur Kirkland, will you marry me?" Arthur stared in shock as Alfred opened a box- the same box he got from his parents on Christmas- revealing a ring. It wasn't fancy or had any diamonds on it, just a somewhat thin gold ring, small carvings Arthur couldn't make out on it. Next to it was one identical, though slightly wider for a thicker finger. Alfred silently grabbed Arthur's hand, slipping the plain piece of jewelry onto his ring finger. Arthur watched as Alfred repeated the motion for himself.

"We can't get married, Alfred." he said softly.

Alfred stood, pulling Arthur into a fierce embrace, "I know we can't do it legally, but put that aside. Please say yes."

"I haven't really got a choice, have I?" Arthur hiccupped, starting to cry again, "You won't take no for an answer, will you?" Alfred chuckled, pulling away a bit to kiss his tears away.

"You know me well," he breathed, "but i still want to hear an answer."

"Fine!" Arthur said, hitting Alfred's chest again, "Yes! Yes, I'll...I'll marry you." Alfred burst into a huge grin, lifting Arthur up and spinning around. Arthur shouted at him, slightly dizzy when Alfred finally set him down. Alfred wasted no time in kissing him, wrapping his arms around Arthur's waist. Arthur placed his arms around Alfred's shoulders, kissing back. Alfred pulled away when Arthur pushed his chest, planting happy kisses all over the Brit's face. Arthur gave a tired glare, telling him he still wasn't home free.

"Keep your hormones in check while my siblings visit." Arthur mumbled, pulling out of the embrace.

"I will. Promise," Alfred said, grabbing Arthur's face and kissing him one last time. "Anything for you, babe."

"Don't call me babe." Arthur muttered.

"Okay Artie." Alfred laughed, entwining their hands, his heart singing at the view of the rings on their fingers.

"Well...ready to go tell everyone?" he asked, swinging their hands back and forth. Arthur smiled and nodded, letting Alfred lead him inside.

For better or worse Arthur became a bit hard of hearing when Alfred showed their rings to the group, who were waiting patiently in Berwald and Tino's cell. Ray tackled Arthur into a hug, promising to tell the others the glorious news, which Arthur tried to object. Ray shook her head, squealing happily as she examined the ring on her ex-boss's hand. She gave Alfred a congratulatory hug, her happiness even making her forget that she was angry at Patrick and hug him. Patrick at first went rigid, looking at Arthur incase the man would kill him. When Arthur just nodded to him did Patrick hug her back, blushing slightly from the stares everyone was giving him. Sue also helped in Arthur's slight hearing loss, the girl screaming for her 'daddy' with those strong lungs of hers. It took him several minutes to get to calm down, and even then the girl continued to yell at him for leaving her side.

"I'm sorry for leaving you poppet," he soothed, "I won't ever do it again." he winced as Sue continued babbling, all of the attention and high emotions starting to give him a headache. Alfred squeezed his shoulder, giving him an apologetic grin. Arthur sighed as Sue let her toddler feelings he heard, stopping by burying her face on his shoulder and dozing off. Arthur patted her back, kissing her head before laying her down on the bed.

"You pick the worst time to propose," he overhead Matthew telling Alfred, "In the middle of a fight!"

"It just seemed right," Alfred shrugged, "And I couldn't wait any longer." he couldn't hear what Mathew said after, but it made Alfred laugh. He glanced at the twins, holding carvings Berwald made and were playing with them happily. Berwald didn't seem to mind; in fact he looked almost amused as he watched them play. The kids each had a very detailed lion, making the wooden carvings fight each other. William was sitting next to them nervously, his broken foot straight out. He supervised them, at times glancing at the others. Arthur sat down next to him, the boy scooting away.

"Do you really dislike me so?" Arthur asked, "What have I done to hurt you?"

"Congratulations on...you know." William muttered, completely ignoring the question. Arthur sighed, deciding not to pursue the subject. He watched his younger siblings, the twins giving up on the lion fight and going to find more interesting carvings. They found a dragon and what looked like a multi headed serpent and grinned at each other starting another battle.

"Be careful with those," Arthur told them, "Berwald worked a long time on them." the twins nodded, going back to their battle, the only sound coming from it the clink of wood on wood. Everyone continued to talk and laugh, the twins continued to play, and Sue continued to nap. Soon they heard the now regular cry of men charging for dinner, which sounded like an army of zombies with the ability to say cohort words. Even though William argued about the need to leave, Patrick and Ray accepted Arthur's invitation to free food, Patrick patting Williams head.

"No harm in it." he told the injured boy, who glared at him.

"Sue," Arthur said gently, shaking the girl, "come on poppet dinner." Sue whined, rolling away and burying her face into the pillow. Arthur sighed and picked her up, the girl instantly clinging to him in her sleep. The boys grabbed one of the men's hands, Sheldon Mathew's and Harry Tino's and followed happily. They waited at a safe distance from the zombie line, not minding getting last servings.

"You sure he won't mind feeding a few extra mouths?" Ray asked, watching the other prisoners pushed each other in the line.

"He's been making a lot of food lately," Arthur mumbled, "since he has a lot of food in the kitchen that is going to go bad." Ray nodded, mouthwatering as they reached the serving table.

"This looks delicious!" she exclaimed, forgetting any qualms about there being enough food and loading up a plate. Yao had served separate trays, one full of delicious smelling meat and the other with vegetables. The twins drooled over their preferred food, Yao smiling at the group as he brought two more trays of food. The group all piled their plates with a generous mountain, Arthur carrying a plate of food a sleepy Sue told him she wanted. The others helped carry the twin's food, Alfred taking William's plate. William grumbled angrily under his breath, Alfred ignoring him. Arthur led his brothers and Ray to their table, Berwald and Vash glaring at the prisoners around the table so they moved. They all ate with gusto, devouring the meal. Everyone except William, that is.

"Du'. E'," Alfred managed to say. William gave him a disgusted look. Alfred swallowed his mouthful. "Stop being a bratty teenager! You'll feel better if you eat!" William glared at Alfred, picking at his food, not even reacting when the toddlers snatched food from his plate. He kept glancing at Arthur, who was letting Sue eat her meal on his lap next to him.

"Are you going to tell me what's gotten your knickers in a bunch or what?" Arthur asked, not even looking at him.

"I don't-"

"Don't lie to me, Will," Arthur sighed, "Do you think I'm that oblivious?" William didn't answer him, just continued picking at his food.

"Something wrong with the meal aru?" Yao asked, walking over to their group, Ivan holding his hand while reading a paper.

"No." everyone said at once, making Yao jump a bit.

"Um..." William muttered, "c-can I get some hot sauce for t-this?" Yao raised an eyebrow, but nodded as he tried to let Ivan's hand go.

"Stay here." Yao told the Russian, "I just need to get something from the kitchen aru." Ivan seemed reluctant, but let Yao go while he read, pushing a prisoner out of his seat so he could sit. He pored over the paper, crumpling it up and lobbing it at the nearest trash can.

"That won't scare me." he muttered to himself, glancing up when he felt everyone staring at him.

"You've assaulted one of my officers again, Arthur." he said, changing the subject.

"The bloody tosser started it." Arthur replied.

"I suppose," Ivan mumbled, "but either way I do have to find some sort of punishment for you...how about a month out breaking rocks?" he suggested.

"Fine, I don't care." Arthur shrugged, pushing his plate away from him.

"Alright, you start tomorrow." Ivan told him.

Arthur nodded. "Will you be able to watch the kids?" he asked Alfred.

"Sue will probably make me deaf." Alfred smiled, "but I don't see a problem, have fun killing yourself." Yao came back, handing William a small bottle of hot sauce, the teen dumping most of its contents on his food.

"Uhm...do you want some water?" Yao asked. William shook his head no, finally starting to eat.

"Blimey," Patrick laughed, "I forgot you put hot sauce on everything!" William responded with flicking his brother off, Patrick calling him a name in what was either Irish or Scottish since no one had no idea what it meant. William huffed, choosing not to retort. He finished his food, shoving it aside.

"Thank you," he said to Yao. "It was good." Yao smiled, watching as they all threw their trash away, the twins still looking at Yao eagerly for more food. Sue snuggled back into Arthur's chest, sighing happily.

"Glad you enjoyed it," Yao said, being pulled down onto Ivan's lap. "I have to clean up, you know." he chided the big man.

"Don't care." Ivan responded.

"Vanya..." Yao said angrily, Ivan letting him go, a rare blush on his face.

"Sorry." he mumbled sheepishly. Yao huffed, stalking back into the kitchen.

"Dude...what the hell just happened?" Ivan shook his head, the blush slowly disappearing.

"Nothing." he mumbled, standing and leaving. The group shrugged it off, going back to talking. Eventually the cafeteria emptied out, leaving them the only ones left. Soon the toddlers fell asleep, Sue on Arthur, Sheldon on both Tino and Berwald's lap, and Harry snuggled happily on Alfred's lap. Yao finished cleaning, smiling when Ray asked him to lead them out. She hugged Arthur goodbye, nodding at the others and grabbing both gingers by the back of their shirts and walking away.

"Are you forgetting I have a broken leg?" William said.

"Does it look like I care?" Ray snorted, giving everyone one last wave goodbye. Patrick didn't argue, letting Ray drag him anywhere she pleased. Arthur sighed as he got up; reposition Sue so she was resting her head on his shoulder. Sue whined in her sleep at his movements, going back to softly snoring. Alfred did the same with Harry, the boy showing his dislike in being moved by punching Alfred's chest, wrapping an arm around Alfred's neck. Tino tried to get Sheldon to wake up, the boy sitting up, his eyes still closed. Berwald tried to help too, but Sheldon refused to wake up.

"Ahhh, give him here," Arthur sighed, scooping the boy up and letting him fall back asleep on his other shoulder, "Bloody hell, you two are heavy..."

"Do you want me to carry one?" Alfred asked.

"No, it's alright." Arthur said, adjusting the kids in his hold. The two grunted angrily, going back to sleep. They said goodbye to their friends as they headed towards their cell, their friends patting the sleeping kids good night. Alfred opened the door to their cell, gently placing Harry in their bed so he could block the door.

"We're like a family, huh?" Alfred smiled as Arthur placed Sheldon and Sue next to Harry, "Husband and...Well, husband, with kids. All we need is a dog, a cat, and a house with a white picket fence."

"Yes, just the perfectly little happy family," Arthur drawled sarcastically. "Except we don't have a dog or a cat, and our house with the white picket fence is an eight foot by ten foot cell." Alfred pulled Arthur into a soft embrace, kissing him. Arthur let him, pulling away after a bit.

Alfred suggested moving the remaining buckets of chocolate so they could sleep, but Sue disagreed, crying out for her daddy in her sleep. Arthur stroked her hair, telling her he would be less than five feet away. He pecked her forehead, and then went to help Alfred finish moving the buckets of chocolates. Once that was done they snuggled into the bed, kissing good night.

* * *

**Review if you wish**


	53. Chapter 53

**I don't own hetalia  
****Hope you enjoy**

* * *

The next morning the two adult found the three toddlers between then, having migrated from their bed sometime during the night. Sue was snuggled to Arthur's chest, Harry to Alfred's and Sheldon in the middle, spread eagle under his two siblings, drool coming out of his open mouth. Alfred snickered at the position he was in, leaning forward to kiss Arthur good morning. Arthur sleepily kissed back, stretching and yawning. The kids followed suite, though a bit reluctant. Arthur helped them use the toilet while Alfred ran a comb through their messy hair, going to get breakfast once that ordeal was done. They gave the toddlers their food first, Harry getting nothing but scrambled eggs while Sue and Sheldon got eggs and sausages. They carried their meals to the table, walking carefully so as not to spill anything. Then Alfred and Arthur made their plates, going to sit down and eat.

"Eat your eggs too," Arthur told Sheldon, "It's not a vegetable, so it shouldn't be a problem." Sheldon nodded, munching on his sausage as he stared at the yellow food. They were joined by the others, carrying a good amount of delicious breakfast foods. They settled down and began to eat.

"You can start whenever you're ready." Ivan said as he entered; everyone was lounging around after their meal, "Ludwig will be watching over you."

Arthur nodded curtly, Alfred pecking his cheek before he stood. Sue clung to him as she saw him go, giving him a scared look.

"I'll be back," he said to her, detaching her from him and handing her to Alfred, "stay with git." he kissed her cheek, Sue nodding as he watched him go, Ludwig, following him at a distance.

She started to sniffle, reaching her arms out, "Daddy!" she wailed after him.

"Oh, no, don't cry," Alfred said, bouncing her on his knee, "Daddy will be back before you know it. We'll have lots of fun while we wait, okay?" Nothing he said seemed to stop Sue's tears. The group moved to the yard, everyone trying to cheer up Sue. The twins made silly faces, Sue ignoring them. Mathew and Alfred tried playing a game with her, Sue huffing and walking away from them. The others tried similar things, but Sue ignored them, her gaze locked on the jail doors. Yong tried tickling her, Sue running to the safety of Berwald. Berwald lifted her up into the air, staring stoically up at her.

"Don' cry," he said slowly. "Ya can't 'ave any fun if ya cry." Sue sniffled at him, starting to giggle as he swung her through the air. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, grateful that Berwald had finally gotten Sue to calm down. Berwald put her down after a bit, the girl smiling up at him. He patted her head, pushing her to go on and play.

"Thanks man." Alfred said, watching as the little girl started chasing butterflies.

"No pr'blem." Berwald shrugged. They watched over the kids, going back inside for lunch when the time came. Yao had gone all Chinese, a tray filled with steaming rice, bits of meat and vegetables, another tray with low mein and the last trays with beef and broccoli. From the sound Yao was cooking one more dish, the sound making it clear that it was fried.

"It's Harry's and Sheldon's meal!" Yao called out from the kitchen, "Hang on, it's almost done!" Everyone else grabbed a plate, Alfred waiting with the kids. Yao appeared a few minutes later, holding out two steaming plates of fresh food. Harry and Sheldon grabbed the plates, rushing over to the table. Alfred chuckled, getting himself and Sue some low mein. They sat down with everyone else, and dug in. Sue ate somewhat happily, staring at the space Arthur usually ate. The boys glanced at the spot also, continuing to eat. Soon the doors opened a tired Ludwig and an even more tired Arthur appearing. His hair was flat on his head, much like when he's just showered. Sue immediately sprung from her seat, rushing over to greet him. Arthur picked her up, nodding absently as she began babbling about her day. He walked over to the table, plopping down in his seat next to Alfred.

"Poppet, would you mind making me a plate?" he asked the American. "I really don't think I can move another muscle."

"Sure Artie." Alfred smiled, dropping his own plate in the trash as he went to fetch one for Arthur.

"Was it rough?" he asked as he returned.

"Absolutely terrible." Arthur muttered, picking at his food.

"Daddy looks tired." Sue sang, hugging him gently. Arthur ate his food, patting her head gently.

"Daddy's very tired," he told her. "Were you a good girl today?"

"Yes!" Sue said proudly, "I missed you though." she pouted. Arthur smiled at her, kissing her forehead.

"I missed you too." he said, "better you than that German bossing me around all day."

"Don't leave," Sue whined, "Don't leave again!"

Arthur smiled sadly, "I have to, dear. It's my punishment." he brushed her hair back, pushing his empty plate away from him, Alfred immediately whisking it off the table and throwing it away. Sue pouted at him, lowering lip jutting out.

"Don't give me that look," Arthur chided, tickling her. "You've got the rest of the day with me." Sue grinned, glaring at her brothers when they tried to climb onto Arthur's lap.

"No my daddy." she said, denying them access. The boys frowned, trying to wiggle past her.

"Don't be rude," Arthur scolded her, "They're related to me too." Harry and Sheldon nodded fervently, grinning as they climbed into Arthur's lap. Sue scowled at them, upset that she had to share Arthur. Arthur let the boys hug him, laughing when Sue hit Alfred in the head when he tried to move her. Alfred pouted, grinning as he handed her to Mathew. Mathew yipped as Sue struggled in his grip, tears flowing down his face when she yanked on his one long curl. He handed her to Berwald; the man letting her hit his chest. Berwald chuckled, passing her off to Tino. Tino held her a good distance away, laughing as her little legs kicked in the air. Tino gave her to Yong, who let go of her as soon as she hit him. She squeaked when she fell, Yong apologizing. Sue glared at him, going under the table and going back to Arthur. She clung to his legs, refusing to move. Arthur sighed, reaching down and plucking her up. He kissed her forehead, setting her down next to him. Sue smiled, hugging his side, her brothers smiling down as her and climbing off Arthur to play with the others. Harry found himself in Alfred's lap, playing rock-paper-scissors with him. Sheldon had stolen Matthew's glasses, and was having a blast as he was chased around the cafeteria. Mathew tried to stop Sheldon, apologizing when he bumped into a prisoner. The man growled at him, shoving him and glaring at Sheldon, who stopped to stare. The man snatched the glasses out of Sheldon's hand, causing the boy to fall over.

"Hey, he's just a kid," Matthew said, helping Sheldon up. "Don't be a dick. I'm sorry I bumped into you, sheesh."

"Watch it." the man growled, "just because your friends with Berwald doesn't mean you can do what you want." he dropped the glasses, walking off.

"Oh man did they break?" Mathew asked, checking his glasses for any damage. He sighed when he saw nothing wrong, walking back to the table, Sheldon following in his wake, looking dejected.

"Oh, it's okay," Matthew told him. "There are just some mean people in the world." Sheldon nodded, sitting next to him and refusing to do anything else. Everyone continued to talk, until, as per usual, Yao kicked them out. The group left the cafeteria, Harry-who had fallen asleep- cradled in Alfred's arms. Sheldon latched onto Arthur's left hand, Sue holding his right happily. The group said farewell to the kids, the two awake kids smiling as they petted their heads. They then headed towards their cell, Arthur groaning as he fell into bed.

"I don't know how I'm going to do a whole month of this." he muttered, rolling onto his stomach.

"You're like the working parent." Alfred said lightly, depositing Harry onto the spare bed.

"Do you want a massage?" he offered, sitting on the edge of their bed. Arthur nodded, petting Sue's head when she came to see how her daddy was.

"Does daddy have boo-boo's?" she asked, watching as Alfred kneaded his back, earning a few loud moans.

"On the inside he does." Arthur sighed, chuckling as Sue planted a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

"Now you better!" she sang. Arthur smiled, closing his eyes and stretching in bliss as Alfred pressed into his back. Alfred continued massaging Arthur's back; glancing at Sheldon who had opened the chest with their stuff (they had put their sex toy chest under the spare bed, both not wanting to explain them to the kids). Sue joined him, pulling out her stuffed bunny. Sheldon and Sue proceeded to have an epic battle between Sue's bunny and one of his cars, chasing each other around the cell. Their antics woke Harry up, and the boy stared blearily at them. He eventually slipped down off the bed, grabbing another car and joining their battle. Now that Sheldon had an ally was he able to defeat Sue and her bunny, both boys trapping her in a corner.

"No bullying." Alfred said, kissing a happy Arthur's cheek. The boys nodded, smiling and putting their toys down and tickling Sue. Sue squealed and kicked her legs as her brothers attacked, all three beaming from ear to ear. Alfred and Arthur watched over them, Arthur dozing off after a while. Alfred smiled and kissed his cheek again, getting up and going to save Sue. He surprised tickled Sheldon, the boy giving the highest pitched squeak Alfred had ever heard. The man laughed with Sheldon, making sure he didn't touch the bruise on the boy's body. Harry bravely tried to save his brother, Sue tackling him and getting revenge. She didn't seem to remember that he had a large bruise on his chest, looking confused when he started clutching his stomach in pain and gasping. Harry shoved her away from him, and she started to cry.

"Oh, no, shh, it's okay," Alfred tried soothing them; worried Sue's wailing would wake Arthur, "It was just an accident." Sue didn't seem to care, crying louder. Sheldon tried to sooth his brother, the angry boy shoving him so he landed painfully on his bruised back. Sheldon gasped like a fish out of water, tears erupting from his face.

"Harry not cool!" Alfred gasped, pinching his hand. Harry gave him a surprised look, turning and jumping on top of a sleeping Arthur, the man groaning as Harry buried himself against his chest.

"What's wrong love?" Arthur yawned, blinking his eyes open and look curiously at Harry.

"I'm sorry Artie!" Alfred exclaimed, "Harry and Sue started fighting, and then Sheldon tried to help, but it didn't work out that well, and...and I'm the worst caretaker ever!"

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Arthur said, gesturing for Alfred to come closer to him. Alfred did so, looking like a scared little kid. Arthur ran his fingers through Alfred's hair, facing him and crashing their lips together. Alfred closed his eyes, relaxing. Arthur let the kiss linger for a bit, pulling away.

"Bring me the remaining two kiddies," Arthur said cradling Alfred's cheek, "I think it's bed time." Alfred nodded slowly; feeling like Arthur had put him in a trance. he grabbed Sue, who was still crying her eyes out and handed her to Arthur, who let her find her place on his chest. He then carefully grabbed Sheldon, the boy sniffling and looking like he was going to cry again.

"There there," Arthur breathed, kissing the three crying kid's heads, "My strong kids shouldn't cry." he cooed, rocking them in his arms.

"You lot are just tired, aren't you? It's alright..." he soothed, continuing to rock the trio until they finally fell asleep. He carefully placed them on the bed, smiling down at them.

"You're magical with kids." Alfred whispered, kissing Arthur and then the kids' heads as he crawled into bed.

"I've just had a lot of practice." Arthur yawned, smiling as Sue twitched in her sleep, snuggling closer to him.

"It's still amazing," Alfred breathed, stretching his arm across the three kids to rub Arthur's shoulder. "Goodnight."

"Night," Arthur smiled.

* * *

**Please review**


	54. Chapter 54

**I don't own hetalia  
****Hope you enjoy**

* * *

The next day Arthur was awaken to Sue smacking his face.

"Git says wake up daddy." Sue smiled, squealing when Arthur rolled over and trapped her under him.

"Tell git he can go stuff it." Arthur growled, blowing raspberries on Sue's stomach. Sue burst into a fit of giggles, wiggling fruitlessly under him.

"Oh, you're so nice to me." Alfred laughed, pulling Arthur out of the bed and hugging him. Arthur chuckled, resting his head on Alfred's shoulder.

"I never realized how terrible it is without you by my side," he muttered. "I don't want to go out there again." Alfred kissed him, swaying their hips slightly.

"I don't want you to go either," Alfred sighed, "but Ivan's ordering you to, so it's not much we can do." Arthur nodded sadly, being rocked back and forth by Alfred. He glanced down as Harry tugged on the hem of his shirt.

"Oh, are you hungry?" he asked, Harry rubbing his stomach as answer. The two men broke apart, grabbing the kids' hands and heading off to breakfast. They did the same thing as yesterday, eating breakfast together before Arthur headed out. Sue cried just as hard as before, Berwald managing to calm her down again

"Where daddy keeps going?" Sue asked Berwald once she calmed down, the man letting her hold his finger.

"Uh...work." Berwald mumbled," 'e...has ta break rocks."

"Why can't daddy stay?" Sue asked.

"'E has to go," Berwald tried explaining, "He'll g't 'n trouble if he doesn't."

"But I want him to stay!" Sue whined.

"Ivan makes the rules." Berwald shrugged, earning a light nudge from Tino.

"What if I talks to Iwan." Sue asked, tugging on Berwald's shirt, "can daddy stay with me then?"

"Uh..." Berwald said, not sure what to say.

"Where Iwan," she demanded. "I wanna talk to Iwan!"

"Ivan's busy, sweetie," Tino told her, "You can't talk to him right now."

"I wanna talk to Iwan!" Sue repeated.

"Unless you want to die," Vash said lazily, "I wouldn't go near that man."

"Sue is brave," Sue pouted, "Iwan not as scary as da'." Alfred felt his heart ache at her statement, pity filling him because in a few days she would have to return to her real father.

"You are brave, huh?" Alfred grinned. "But Ivan's big and mean!"

"Who's big and mean?" Yao asked, holding a plate.

"Ivan." the group said, looking curiously at the snack.

"here," the Chinese man said, handing the plate to Yong, "I found some ice cream in the fridge, so I tried making mochi aru." Yong grinned, picking up a ball.

"Good." Yong sang, eating the cold chewy treat. Yao smiled, letting the others try the food.

"Now why are you calling Ivan big and mean?" Yao asked, taking the last mochi ball.

"Sue wants to talk to him," Alfred said as he licked his fingers clean, "because she doesn't like Arthur leaving."

"Sue's not scared!" the girl argued, letting Yao clean the mess on her face.

"No little one." Yao said, "If you make Ivan angry, he won't let you stay anymore."

"I want daddy to stay with me!" Sue said angrily, stomping the ground.

"Daddy stays with you after dinner." Yao said, sensing the impending tantrum.

"I wants to spend as much time with daddy." Sue cried, large hot tears falling down her face.

Yao frowned. "I don't know what to say, little one." he said.

"Hey!" Alfred piped up, "Why don't we go visit daddy?" Sue stopped crying, hiccupping as she stared at Alfred. Alfred picked her up, cleaning the tears off her face.

"I don't think we can stay long," he said, "but I'm sure Ludwig won't mind us watch daddy work." he turned to Yao, "That is allowed, right?"

"Go ahead." Yao said, dismissing them with a wave of his hand. Alfred grinned, leaving to find Arthur. He stopped when he reached the last step, his excitement making him temporarily forget the twins.

"We'll watch them." Tino yelled, the boys waving good bye and going back to bothering Vash. Alfred gave him thumbs up, jumping the last step and heading inside.

"But...where the hell is he..." he muttered to himself, Sue looking around too. He walked towards the infirmary, deciding to ask Eli.

"The rock breaking area?" Eli asked, checking a prisoner's blood pressure, "well I know it's somewhere on the other wing, I can call an officer to take you if you want."

"Just as long as it's not someone I hate." Alfred grumbled.

"Oh, I'm not that cruel." Eli laughed, grabbing a walking talkie and pressing a button.

"Hey, I need you to escort someone." she said into it, getting a static-y reply a few seconds later.

"He's on his way," she said to Alfred. Alfred waited, trying to calm down an impatient Sue. The doors opened, revealing a new officer. He was very tan, his brown eyes staring at Alfred then at Elizaveta. He was wearing normal officer getup, the slight difference was that he wore a turban.

"I thought Sadik was coming." Eli said, "Well, anyways, can you take Alfred here and Sue to the rock breaking area?" the man nodded, motioning Alfred to follow him.

"I haven't seen you around before," Alfred said as they walked along. "Are you new here?" the officer nodded curtly, staring straight ahead.

"Uh...so what's your name?"

"...Gupta," the man answered quietly. Alfred nodded, not sure what else to ask. Gupta didn't seem to want to keep conversing, keeping his gaze straight ahead. After what seemed like an eternity of walking, the three managed to reach the rock breaking area, where Ludwig and another officer were watching over a few prisoners.

"Vat do you vant?" Ludwig asked, a bit confused when he saw Sue.

"Little girl wants to see her dad," Alfred shrugged, "Yao said it was fine." Ludwig sighed angrily, nodding.

"Vatch ze others Sadik," Ludwig ordered, "I'm going vith zis one." the other officer, which Alfred now noticed was wearing a mask nodded, grinning at him. Alfred uneasily looked for Arthur, Sue spotting him before either men saw him.

"Daddy!" she shrieked, fighting against Alfred's hold on her. Arthur looked up, surprise crossing his face as he spotted Alfred and Sue. Alfred grinned, jogging over to him. Arthur left his tool in the rocks, wiping off the sweat on his brow with his shirt. He took Sue once she got into handing range, waiting for Alfred to give him an explanation.

"Either I took her to see you," Alfred said, kissing his cheek, "or she was ready to fight with Ivan."

"I see," Arthur muttered, "Love, aren't you happy being with git and our friends all day?" he asked the little girl.

"No!" Sue said automatically. "I want to stay with daddy!"

"I want to stay with you too," Arthur said gently, "But I can't, alright? Not during the day." Sue pouted, burying her face into Arthur's sweat soaked neck. Arthur patted her back gently, frowning when he just now noticed Ludwig. Ludwig wasn't really paying attention to them, scanning the area, though when he did glance at them he gave them an annoyed look.

"Okay sweets," Arthur mumbled, "I have to go back to work." Sue refused to leave Arthur's side, latching onto Arthur's shirt like a koala cub. Arthur sighed, tiredly removing his shirt. Alfred grabbed Sue with the shirt, Sue too surprised to cry. Arthur had an idea, smiling at the hurt girl.

"Why don't you carry my shirt around," Arthur said gently, kissing her forehead, "in a way I'll still be with you." he leaned around her to kiss Alfred goodbye.

"C'mon, let's get back to your brothers." Alfred said as Arthur walked away. Sue sniffled, clutching Arthur's shirt as Alfred wandered out of the area and back inside, trying to remember the path he took. He began to get nervous when he took what he guessed was a wrong turn, not knowing where he was going. Sue seemed to notice his nervousness, looking around and frowning.

"Wrong turn." She said, tugging on Alfred's shirt, "go back and go right."

"You're like my little GPS." Alfred laughed, turning around and walking back up the way he came. Sue giggled, continuing to direct Alfred around the prison. With her help, Alfred managed to find his way back to his wing of the jail, not seeing his friends in the yard and going to check the rec room. He found them in there, crowded around the old T.V.

"What's goin' on?" he asked, depositing Sue in a seat.

"Oh, we just decided to come in here." Tino shrugged, eyes glued to the screen.

"Something interesting happen out there?" Alfred asked, ruffling the twins' hair.

"Not really," Vash said, his thumb lazily rubbing Lillie's side, "just my bitch of an aunt talking."

"Again? Who's talk show is she on now?" Alfred asked, plopping down in the last remaining seat.

"The View," Lillie answered, leaning against Vash. "I think there isn't a show she hasn't been on."

"America's most wanted," Vash said, kissing her head, "she hasn't been on that one." Lillie stuck her tongue out at him, Vash copying the gesture.

"She wouldn't even be on that show," Lillie told him. "It's about catching criminals, and you've already been caught."

"She'll try to get on it, though," Vash retorted, "Anything for fame." Lillie snorted, giggling when Vash growled at Sue who yanked on his hair.

"Mean git shush," Sue scold," Telly people talking." Vash glared at her, grumbling under his breath. His aunt was happily telling her story, the audience eating it eagerly.

"Fucking bitch." Vash snarled, reaching forward and turning the television off.

"We were watching that." Alfred pouted.

"Like I give a fuck." Vash hissed.

"Calm down." Lillie said to Vash, kissing his cheek. Vash grunted, clenching and unclenching his hands.

"It was getting boring anyways." Tino sighed, "should be dinner time by now..." everyone nodded, getting up and going to the cafeteria. Yao seemed to be still cooking, no one in the cafeteria. Mathew gently knocked on the door, Yao calling to come in. everyone peeked, in the kids squeezing their way in. Yao had his back turned to them, stirring something in a frying pan furiously.

"You're here early." he teased.

"We love your food so much we wanted to get it first," Alfred grinned.

"You know what this means, right?" he said to Sue, "Daddy's coming back soon!" the little girl's eyes lit up, and she started searching the cafeteria for Arthur. Alfred laughed, seeing the girl clutch Arthur's shirt tightly and look around like an eager puppy. The boys in the meantime were exploring the kitchen, making sure not to be in Yao's way. They marveled at the large fridge and pantry then went to explore the cupboards but was stopped instantly

"No." Yao said as he kept an eye on his food, "little ones aren't allowed to play with knives aru." The kids pouted as they walked away, going to wait for Arthur with their sister.

"So what're you making?" Alfred asked Yao, watching the toddlers out of the corner of his eye.

"Chicken saute," Yao answered. "I've never made it before, so I apologize in advance."

"It smells delicious." Alfred grinned, turning when he heard the doors open. Ivan entered the room, yawning and staring at the group lazily. Sue looked unhappy, slouching in her seat.

"Good evening," he said as greeting, walking up and draping himself across Yao, "Is it almost done?"

"Yes," Yao answered, "And don't you dare lock yourself in your office tonight. You're eating with me." he added sternly.

"Yes Yao." Ivan smiled, kissing Yao's cheek before giving him cooking space again. He walked past the group, sitting at his usual table to wait. Yao smiled, turning down the oven he was using and bustling away to set plates and silverware out.

"When's daddy getting here?" Sue whined from her seat.

"Soon kiddo," Alfred said, picking her up, "he does have to shower and walk all the way over here you know." Sue pouted, wringing Arthur's shirt in her hands.

"But I want him here now!" she cried.

"It'll be that much better if you wait," Alfred soothed, "Trust me, I want him here now too." Sue continued to pout, watching as other prisoners entered, their stomachs growling in perfect harmony. They crowded around the serving area, cheering as Yao set down steaming pans filled with chicken and vegetables.

"Where's daddy?" Sue demanded, scanning the last few stragglers for Arthur.

"Man you're impatient," Alfred laughed. "He'll be here!" Sue kept looking for Arthur, ignoring her food as the others ate.

"Eat," Alfred commanded. "Your food's getting cold." Sue huffed, refusing to drop her gaze on the doors. Her eyes lit up as Arthur finally walked in, and she climbed down from her chair and flew to him.

"Daddy!" she yelled, jumping up into Arthur's outstretched arms.

"Sue." Arthur smiled, kissing her cheek. He walked back to their tabled, kissing Alfred hello and sitting down with a groan. Alfred smiled, getting up and going to fix Arthur a plate before he could ask. Arthur watched him go, only half-listening as Sue babbled on.

"Eat," he said, noticing her untouched plate. "You can tell me about your day after dinner." Sue pouted at being interrupted, but nevertheless obeyed. Alfred came back with Arthur's food, throwing his trash away. Arthur ate quickly, kissing Sue when she finished her food.

"Someone was hungry." Alfred teased, earning a light punch to his shoulder.

"Shut it," Arthur snapped, "It's been a long day." he closed his eyes and sighed, "Ludwig worked us like madmen."

"Daddy has boo-boo's again?" Sue asked, patting Arthur's cheek.

"Daddy's tired," Arthur sighed, "And daddy's muscles ache."

"Do you want to go to bed early?" Alfred offered, rubbing Arthur's arm.

"No, it's alright poppet," Arthur said, "It'd be an inconvenience to you, making you watch the kids by yourself."

"I wouldn't mind," Alfred said quietly. Arthur either didn't hear it or ignored it, blowing raspberries on Sue's neck, the girl giggling happily. The twins watched quietly, Sheldon on Berwald's shoulders and harry on Vash's angry lap. The group stayed in the cafeteria until Yao kicked them out like always, saying goodbye to each other as they went their separate ways.

"You're awfully quiet," Arthur commented as they walked to their cell, hand in hand. "Is something the matter?"

"Do you think I won't take good care of them by myself?"

"Wha-? I never said that," Arthur laughed. "What gave you that idea?"

"You tiring yourself more by staying up to play with the kids." Alfred mumbled taking wide steps since the twins were wrapped around his legs.

"They're my siblings," Arthur smiled, "am I not allowed some time to be with them? I only have five more days Alfred." He leaned over and kissed Alfred's neck, "and I've seen how responsible you are with the kids, I just think you need some time off too."

"But, you've been working all day." Alfred argued, Arthur shushing him by pressing a finger to his lips.

"I know I have. But when I'm done, I want to spend time with my kids and husband, not go straight to sleep." he pulled his finger away. "It has nothing to do with me thinking you're a bad caretaker. You're wonderful with them." he breathed, kissing Alfred.

"I like you calling me your husband," Alfred smiled when they broke apart, "and I guess your logic wins." Arthur smiled back at him, looking down at Sue when she squeezed his fingers.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Does daddy have too much boo-boo to read us a story?" the girl asked, watching as Alfred walked funny with her siblings.

"Of course I don't dear," Arthur told her. "Pick out a story and I'll read it to you." Sue cheered, running the rest of the way to their cell and waiting for the others. Arthur chuckled; reaching her and pushing the door open for them. Sue went to the chest, pulling out all the books and making a decision. Her brothers joined her, wanting their taste in a book heard. Arthur sat on the bed with a sigh, waiting for the three to choose. Alfred sat next to him, kissing him innocently before snuggling up to him. Once the three agreed on the book did they climb up on the bed and on the men's lap, handing Arthur the first Harry Potter book.

"This one, huh?" Arthur asked, running his hand across the worn cover, "Alright, but I'm going to read just the first chapter." the children nodded eagerly, wiggling excitedly as Arthur cracked the book open.

"'Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious..." he began, Alfred resting his head on his shoulder as Arthur read on. Arthur read at a normal speed, hardly stopping for a breath as he read. The kids sat on them happily, scanning the book of no pictures in amazement. Their eyes grew heavier and heavier as Arthur read, finally asleep just as Arthur finished the first chapter. Arthur set the book down, stroking each child's hair back with a smile. The two men moved the kids so they were in a more comfortable position, Arthur lying down with them. Alfred climbed over the kids, kissing Arthur's neck repeatedly. Arthur gave a tired purr, turning his head to give Alfred a good night kiss.

"Love you Artie." Alfred whispered when they broke apart, nuzzling his head into the crook of Arthur's shoulder.

"Goodnight love." Arthur smiled, wrapping his arm around Alfred and dozing off.

* * *

**Reviews are always welcome**


	55. Chapter 55

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA  
****Hope you enjoy****  
**

* * *

The days passed quickly, Arthur kissing the kids and Alfred goodbye every day after breakfast, Sue sadly accepting it and playing only when one of the men cheered her up (most of the time it was Berwald). Once their day of fun was done, they would go to dinner and eat the delicious food Yao made. Arthur would return then, tired but getting used to the labor. Sue greeted him first happily, Alfred going to grab food for his husband. Once he finished eating the family left, saying goodbye to their friends, going to their cell where Arthur played with the kids until they or he would pass out.

One day was different though, the day where Patrick was to come and take the kids home. The day before Arthur asked Ivan permission to skip the day of labor, Ivan looking at him for a second and allowing it reluctantly. Sue cheered happily at the news, actually climbing on Ivan and kissing his cheek. Ivan sat stock-still, shocked at Sue's action. Arthur chuckled nervously, plucking Sue out of Ivan's lap and exiting.

"I'm making you work and extra day." Ivan called as he left. Arthur raised his hand to show that he heard, laughing quietly with Sue.

Now the group all started heading towards the cafeteria exit, stopping when Eli entered, scanning the area with a stern look. She locked onto their group, the group flinching and taking a step back. The nurse marched right up to them, nudging some of them until she reached Vash.

"You convince him?" The woman asked Lillie, who shook her head sadly.

"All right then." Eli grinned, grabbing Vash by the shirt and starting to drag him away.

"Hell no!" Vash screamed angrily, struggling, "I am not doing that!"

"Oh yes you are," Eli growled, "Come on Lillie needs the practice."

"Uh...what's going on?" Alfred asked Lillie.

"Oh, nothing, nothing," Lillie said airily, trying not to giggle. "Vash is just being a stubborn mule, like always."

"I am not!" Vash argued, yelping when Eli twisted his arm.

"It won't kill you," Lillie said, "I just need you to be my dancing partner."

"And we need your opinion on the right dress," Eli added, turning to the others, "your opinions may also be helpful."

"Why do you want Vash to be your dance partner?" Arthur asked, staring at Alfred who was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Roderich is forced to host this fancy party." Lillie said while Eli fought with Vash, "and Eli asked me to join her suffering. And I've never been to a formal dance before, so I really don't know how to...and Vash is going to be my partner so I can practice."

"Why can't you get Roderich to do it?" Vash cried out. "He's the one that's throwing the stupid thing!"

"Because he is busy," Eli snapped, "and come on you learned how to formally dance when you were little, be her damn partner."

"There is no way in hell you are making me." Vash hissed.

"Either you do it or I'm getting Gilbert." Eli threatened, making Vash freeze mid escape. He seemed to calculate the threat, his shoulders sagging when he was defeated.

"Oh...fine!" he snapped, Eli and Lillie cheering at their victory. They both seized Vash about the elbows and promptly dragged him out of the cafeteria.

"I wonder what it's like, knowing how to dance all fancy like that." Alfred wondered aloud as they watched them leave.

"You don't know how?" Arthur asked.

"Two left feet." Alfred grinned. Arthur shook his head, raising an eyebrow when Eli came back, Vash still in her hold.

"Come on all of you," she smiled, "we need your opinion on a few dresses for her." Her eyes dared them to object, so they all nodded meekly and followed her out.

"A little black dress always works," Arthur offered as they walked along.

"I know," Eli said, "But I don't want her to just blend in. She needs to be va-va-boom. So I was thinking something more red."

"I don't want her to be va-va-anything," Vash interjected angrily, "I'm not going to be there, how do I know something won't happen?"

"Oh don't be so protective." Elizaveta laughed, "She'll be by our side at all times." Vash didn't look convinced, but kept his mouth shut. Eli took them to the clinic, where she moved all the beds to have space.

"Stay here while I help her put on the first dress." she told the men, "we want your honest opinion, so no sugar coated answers." she bustled away, Lillie in her grip. The men stood around, waiting for them to come back. After a few minutes Lillie and Eli returned. Lillie was now wearing a floor-length, wine colored gown. The top was a bit bare, thin spaghetti straps the only thing holding the dress to her.

"It makes her look too much like an adult." Arthur said truthfully, "maybe a dress that's shorter." Eli stared at the dress and nodded, dragging Lillie back to change. She came back with Lillie in a similar dress, though this one stopped at her knees, allowing them a view to her red low heels.

"It's the right length, but it's much too bright," Arthur said, seeming to enjoy himself, "Do you have anything darker? Maybe strapless, too." Eli nodded, excited at getting to play dress up with Lillie. She dragged the girl away to try on another dress.

"When did you become a fashion expert?" Mathew asked.

"Since I spent several years surrounded by women." Arthur smiled, "they were never shy in asking for my opinion." Everyone laughed, stopping when the girls appeared again. Eli had picked the perfect dress, the length just like the last, a shade darker, and strapless. Lillie fidgeted, blushing almost the same color as the dress.

"Perfect in my opinion" Arthur grinned, "What do you all think?"

"Cute." Berwald grunted, shivering when Sue crawled under his shirt.

"Something wrong with it?" Vash asked, watching her carefully.

"I-I don't like the back." she mumbled, refusing to look at him.

"What's wrong with it?" Vash asked, "Turn around." Lillie did so grudgingly, revealing the problem. The back of the dress plunged down, all the way to the small of her back.

"Go pick out another one." Vash said at once.

"No! It's perfect!" Arthur interrupted.

"It is not," Vash frowned, "I'm not letting her walk around a bunch of sick rich bastards in that fucking dress."

"I can sew on a sheer piece for the back, if it'll make you feel better," Eli offered. "I think that will look quite nice."

"I'd like that, if you did," Lillie said quietly. "Because other than the back. I really like this one."

Eli clapped her hands, "It's settled then!" she exclaimed. "Come on; let's get you back in your regular clothes." Once she came back in her comfortable clothes, Eli pulled out a CD, humming as she put it in her computer.

"You remember how to waltz?" Eli asked Vash, who was glaring at the others who decided to stay.

"Yeah," he grunted, "let's just get this over with." Vash grabbed Lillie's hands, placing them in the right place and then putting his hands where they should be.

"Just follow me okay?" Vash said to her, "and relax." he started leading her as the song started, not even bothered when she accidentally stepped on his toes.

"You're doing great," he said softly, Lillie smiling timidly at him. The others watched as they waltzed around, giving them a thumbs up. The song ended, and Vash immediately released Lillie.

"That's enough practice. You're a natural at this." he said, staring at the ground. Lillie stared at him, smiling and nodding.

"Thank you for practicing with me." She said, hugging Vash.

"Uh-huh." Vash mumbled. Eli frowned, by decided to not force Vash into doing another song. Everyone turned their heads when they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Eli called, removing the CD she used and putting it back on her shelf. Feliciano poked his head into the clinic, smiling sweetly.

"Ve~" he said, "sorry for intruding, but Ludwig said that Arthur's children are visiting. I-If it's not much trouble I wanted to see them~"

"And why do you want to see them, exactly?" Arthur asked suspiciously, standing slightly in front of Harry and Sheldon.

Feliciano stared blankly at him cocking his head to the side.

"Eh? I just like kids." he said airily. Arthur nodded slowly, watching as the Italian entered the room, smiling kindly. Sheldon and Harry went to examine the new man, glancing at Arthur from time to time.

"Hello," Feli said cheerfully, holding his hand out so they could shake it, "my name's Feliciano Vargas, what are yours?" the boys stared at Arthur.

"The one on the right is Harry; the one on the left is Sheldon. They're mute." Arthur said.

"Ah I see," Feliciano smiled, "well either way they are cute. I wish you could meet my brother, but he's too much of a bad mouth to be around kids."

"So is Vash but he's still around." Eli smiled.

"It's not like they can repeat it." Vash shrugged, "only the girl can, and she doesn't seem to want to copy."

"That's because I tell her not to." Arthur sighed, Sue giggling on Berwald's shoulders. Feliciano turned his attention to Sue, just now spotting her.

"Oh, aren't you a pretty girl!" he exclaimed, whisking her off of Berwald's shoulders. Sue squealed as she was whirled around in the air, laughing madly. Arthur watched him with narrow eyes, still not entirely trustful. The Italian hugged the laughing girl, placing her down when he felt Arthur's stare. He stared at the ground, shifting his weight from foot to foot nervously.

"Oh, look what you've done!" Eli sighed, turning to Arthur. "You've gone and made the boy feel unwelcome!"

"No it's okay," Feli laughed weakly, "If I had a kid I wouldn't let someone from the mafia play with them."

"No offence lad," Arthur grunted, "but I don't know you well enough."

"None taken," Feliciano said jovially. "Ve...I guess I'll go..." he walked towards the door, waving goodbye to everyone.

"You just had to scare him off, didn't you?" Eli rounded on Arthur.

"So what if I did? I don't want people I don't know near my siblings!"

"No fighting," Mathew said, starting to get nervous, "not in front of the kids eh." Arthur sighed and nodded, Eli frowning at Arthur before going to do some work. Everyone decided to stay inside the infirmary, occupying the various beds and playing with the children. After some time, another knock was heard, Patrick looking inside. The ginger's pale face was whiter than normal, his green eyes showing terror. Arthur was going to ask, but his voice disappeared when another man shoved his way in. Patrick let out a small whimper as his father shoved him out of the way; the man's eye's burning with anger. One look at the man and the children ran for cover, Sue going under Arthur's shirt, Harry going under Alfred's and his brother under Berwald. Arthur's father stalked to him, grabbing him by the shirt color and slapping him across the face. Sue screamed. Arthur gasped, forcing Sue away from him.

"Geroff!" he shouted, his father ignoring him and clasping his hands around his throat. Arthur struggled as his father lifted him, gasping when the man threw him across the room.

"Daddy!" Sue cried, getting up from where Arthur threw her. Their father turned to her, Sue trembling furiously.

"What did you just call him?" he asked his words so cold you could see them come out of his mouth. The girl hiccupped, too terrified to move. The man grabbed her harshly, Sue screaming in pain. He slapped her, hard. The girl cried, a bit of blood coming out of her mouth. Arthur jumped on his father, his rage temporarily canceling the fear he had.

"Don't touch her!" he roared, kicking and punching every inch of his father that he could reach. The man threw Arthur off him, snarling. Arthur landed with a thud a few feet away, scrambling back up and poised to fight. Arthur's dad threw Sue over his shoulder, Mathew catching the crying girl and pulling her close to him.

"When did you get back?" Arthur demanded, shaking.

"A little bit ago," his father sneered. "And I find out you've turned my own kids against me."

"I didn't do a damn thing!" Arthur hissed. "You're a horrible man! It's only natural to 'turn against' you!"

"Shut up!" the man bellowed, reaching for Arthur and starting to throttle him again. Arthur tried dodging, but his shaking legs were to slow to move. His father grabbed him by the neck, holding him still as he threw punches. Patrick tried to help, trying to hold back his father's punching arm. His father grabbed him angrily, using the ginger to hit Arthur. The two brothers crumpled to the ground, coughing and groaning. Their father leered over them, swinging his foot back and kicking them multiple times. "Had enough?" he hissed.

"Go to hell," Arthur spat, face bloodied. His dad kicked him, Arthur coughing out blood. Patrick tried to get up, but his father stomped on him roughly. Alfred had had enough, detaching Harry from him and handing him to Yong. He charged at Arthur's father, doing a perfect football tackle. The older man was surprised for maybe a second, but quickly fought back. Once they landed on the ground did he swing his fists, colliding with Alfred's ribs. Alfred had the air knocked out of him from the attack, and he froze, trying to get his breath back. Arthur's dad took the opportunity to land a few more blows before Alfred regained his composure, yelling out in pain when the American slammed his fist onto his face, breaking his nose. The man kicked Alfred off of him, cursing angrily as he positioned his nose back in place. Alfred loomed over him, his nose flaring angrily.

"You have a good punch," Arthur's dad grunted, glaring up at Alfred, "but you have no control, just wild anger." Alfred swung his fist down, the old man dodging it easily and kicking Alfred's legs from under him.

"See what I mean?" he taunted, kicking him in the back. Alfred cried out, glaring up at the man. "I don't expect much of a fight from a fag like you." he sneered, kicking him again. Alfred flipped him off, grabbing his leg and bringing him down. They wrestled for a while, Alfred managing to restrain the British man. He allowed himself a glance at Arthur, seeing his friends place him and Patrick on a bed. Mathew placed Sue next to Arthur, the girl crying on his shoulder.

"You're a monster." Alfred said quietly, holding the man down as Eli tied his hands and ankles in place. Alfred got off him, giving him a disgusted look as he went over to Arthur's side.

"You okay?" he asked worriedly, grabbing Arthur's hand.

"Never better," Arthur coughed. He turned his head to Patrick who was wincing in pain.

"Thank you," Arthur said, "for joining the fight." Patrick looked at him.

"Ray would have murdered me if I had let you die" He managed out, Arthur laughing painfully.

"Lillie bring all the gauze, rubbing alcohol, and anything else you can find," Eli said, "these men are going to need all of it." Lillie nodded, hurrying away to get the needed items. Arthur turned back to Patrick, gazing into eyes nearly identical to his own.

"I want you to take everyone you can, and leave," he said hoarsely. "Tell Ray, she'll know where to take you."

"I'm way ahead of you," Patrick said. "I've been packing." the doors to infirmary opened, a winded Gilbert entering with Yao and Ivan.

"Brought them," gilbert wheezed, "Though 'get warden and Yao's asses over here' was a weird order."

"Shut the hell up," Eli snapped, turning to Ivan, "he came in and started attacking Arthur." Ivan looked annoyed, but grabbed Arthur's dad.

"you are causing more trouble than I already have," the Russian grumbled, "now I have to fill out paper work for you, a report on what happened, and I still have court plans to finish..." he continued grumbling, dragging the man out.

"Is everyone going to be alright?" Yao asked before leaving. Eli nodded, grabbing the things Lillie brought her. Yao gave the room a once over before he exited, Gilbert following his lead.

"Alfred, poppet, you're bleeding," Arthur pointed out, spotting the gash across Alfred's forehead.

"I'm fine," Alfred said dismissively. "I want to make sure you're okay."

"You two ready to scream your lungs out maybe?" Eli asked, filling a bucket with rubbing alcohol and dunking a towel in.

"Sue sweetie go cling to Git." Arthur said, the girl reluctantly nodding and going to Alfred.

"Vash, Berwald, hold onto them." Eli commanded, dunking another towel in the alcohol and passing it to Lillie. She hovered over Arthur as Eli stood over Patrick.

"Now, just wipe up anywhere that has blood, and don't be frightened if he yells at you, men are babies when it comes to pain. Ready? Go." Eli pressed the towel against a cut on Patrick's arm, not even bothered as he shouted curses at her. The girl's did their best in wiping the blood, frowning when they realized that most of their bodies were covered in blood. The brothers screamed as the alcohol touched their cuts, the burning sensation excruciating for them. The brothers also threw a lot of colorful words at the women, Lillie mumbling apologies at Arthur. Once they were blood clean, the men tried to get oxygen into their lungs, their bodies shaking.

"Alright, the worst part's over," Eli told them. "Now we just need to bandage you up- he's fine Alfred, stop fretting and stay out of my goddamn way!" she snapped at the American, who had tried to rush to Arthur's side. Alfred pouted at being told off, and paced restlessly on the sidelines. Sue was restless in Alfred's hold, trying to wiggle out. Lillie helped with bandaging the men, giving Elizaveta space once it was done so she could check for any hidden injuries. Arthur's left side hurt, Eli mumbling bruised ribs. She accidentally touched Arthur's spot on his back, Arthur saying it was an old wound through his sob. Eli left him be after that, going to check on Patrick. He had bruises all over, and Eli couldn't tell if anything was seriously injured. She touched his ribs, Patrick cursing at her when she touched one.

"This one's broken," she said, glaring at him when he smacked her hands away.

"I fucking know that!" the ginger hissed, "I got it a while ago."

"Temper." Arthur sighed, wincing when the three children sneaked through the adults and climbed up on him.

"And why didn't you have anything done about it?" Eli asked, "I know you can't do much, but bandage yourself up! Don't just walk around with a broken rib!" she grumbled, grabbing an ace bandage and cinching the man's torso. She finished wrapping him, stalking away.

"No insurance?" Arthur asked casually, holding Sue while Eli checked the girl.

"Nah," Patrick shrugged, "I read about it, I just have to let it heal itself." Arthur nodded, kissing Sue's forehead once the checkup was done. Eli cleaned and bandaged Alfred's wounds, sighing as she began to clean up.

"It's a miracle you guys survived in that house for so long with a man like him," she said as she disposed of the alcohol, "Did he always beat you like that?"

"Mainly when he was drunk," Arthur said, "Or when we 'misbehaved'."

"He beat you up for only visiting." Patrick reminded his brother.

"Yes," Arthur smiled, "and you lot were amazing in hiding." Patrick grunted, smiling.

"Can I use your phone?" Patrick asked Eli, trying to sit up, "I need to call home...and Ray for a ride." Eli nodded, pushing him back down and handing him her phone. Patrick scowled at her, dialing a number and waiting for an answer.

"Will?" he said as someone answered. "Yeah, it's Pat. Listen, get everyone's things ready, we're leaving." he paused as he listened to a response, "shit uh...get Jet, Peter and George to distract her while you do that, I'll try to be home soon." He hung up, dialing another number, trying to sit up but stopping when Eli sent him a murderous glare.

"Hello?" Patrick said, "Is Ray there?" he paused, "its Patrick." he immediately dropped the phone, whoever that picked up the phone was yelling.

"Pass it here." Arthur said, seeming to recognize the yelling voice. Patrick did so, rubbing his hurt ear. Arthur caught it, trying to contain a laugh.

"Madam you have strong lungs." he chuckled, into the microphone, the yelling immediately stopping. Arthur put the phone to his ears, listening for a response.

"Madam?" Arthur asked, "Are you still there?" he stuck his tongue out at Sue while he pulled the phone away, a very clear "master Arthur." squeal erupting from the phone.

"Yeah, it's me," he laughed, "How are you dear?" he grinned at the woman's response,"Haha...yeah...thank you...erm, is Ray in, perchance? I need to ask her something."

"Oh sure she loves you." Patrick grumbled.

"Her mom is just protective," Arthur smiled, "ah yes Ray?" he said to the phone, "do you have some time? Patrick needs a ride home...no, nothing really happened...our dad is...unavailable at the moment...no there's no need to...hey- don't just assume the worst...we're fine-" he sighed as she hung up, handing Eli her phone back to Eli.

"She have a melt down?" Patrick asked, grunting when Sheldon went and sat on him.

"She's calling her army." Arthur groaned, "some will go to your house to pick up the others. Now I need to hide..."

"You take one foot out of that bed and I will personally break them." Eli said, her eyes glued to some papers. Arthur groaned loudly, slumping back against the pillows.

"You've caused the death of me!" he seethed, "As soon as they walk in that door, I'm going to be smothered!"

"We'll make sure the kids are safe" Eli said, "have fun dying." Arthur whined, glancing up as Alfred shuffled over to him and grabbed his hand.

"I'll protect you," he declared. "Well, try to, anyway. I might be overrun."

"I would like it more if you take the kids off of me when they come." Arthur smiled, "I'm a lost cause." Alfred pouted but nodded, kissing Arthur's cheek. Their friends stayed for a while, leaving when they heard the dinner zombie call.

"We'll bring food." Tino said, smiling as he watched Berwald pat Sue's head good bye. Eli sat at her desk, keeping a close eye on her patients as she worked.

"So...when will I be able to leave?" Arthur asked her.

"When I say you can." Eli answered shortly.

"Oh come on! He gets to leave tonight!" Arthur argued, gesturing to his brother.

"Who said that?" Eli asked, grinning at them.

"I have five more brothers to care for," Patrick said, "I can't stay here."

"And I shouldn't have to stay here because I have an idiot to care for." Arthur added, pointing to Alfred.

Eli threw her hands up, "Fine! Fine! If you want to go so bad, I can't stop you!"

The brother's grinned, Alfred tilting his head. From outside the infirmary there was a loud rumbling sound, like a herd of elephants were running towards the room. The doors swung open, an army of women and several men running in. Alfred had enough time to grab the kids before the mob reached Arthur's bed. Alfred moved out of the way, seeing some bodies swim through the sea of people and mobbing Patrick. Alfred saw that it was his siblings and Ray, Ray frowning down at him. She seemed to yell something at him, Alfred unable to hear due to the larger sound of the other people. Whatever it was must have been bad, because Patrick lowered his head. Ray huffed, hitting him on the head before hugging him. Patrick slowly and carefully hugged her back, his face turning red like his hair. Alfred glanced back at Arthur, who was trying to escape the ocean of worried ex-employees.

"Alright, get off...GET OFF!" Arthur bellowed after a few minutes. "I'm fine! The only way I would die is because of you lot!" his ex-employees immediately got off him, opting to surround his bed.

"Bloody hell Ray...you didn't have to bring them all!"

"Yes I did." Ray said childishly.

"They better not being stay long, I won't stand to have my clinic so crowded." Eli said sternly from her desk.

"Don't worry we'll leave and bug Arthur somewhere else." Candy laughed, Arthur grumbling under his breath.

"Git down," Sue whined, "I wanna be with daddy."

"Will it be safe going through?" Alfred said, "she's daddy attached." the group gave him space, Alfred putting Sue on Arthur's lap and then going to put the twins on Patrick's lap.

"You better take good care of our Arthur." a girl with thick-rimmed glasses confronted him as he tried to get away.

"You don't have to worry about that." Alfred laughed nervously, fidgeting.

"So when's the wedding?" Monica piped up.

Arthur flushed. "There is not going to be a wedding." he growled out. The group whined, voicing their objection. Arthur shushed them with a glare, Sue snuggling against him carefully.

"Don't you want your daughter to have another daddy?" A man with black hair and blue highlights asked.

"She's my sister Percy." Arthur said.

"Sweetie," Percy said, getting the girls attention, "don't you think it's a good idea for daddy to have a wedding?"

"What's a wedding?" Sue asked, interested in the man's highlights.

"It's when daddy marries another person, in this case a man."

"Like git?" Sue asked, pointing at Alfred. Everyone nodded, some snorting at the nickname.

"Daddy should marry git," Sue said, "but I won't call git daddy."

"Aw," Alfred pouted, "you're mean Sue." Sue stuck her tongue out at him, snuggling closer to Arthur.

"Git will always be git. And Git should have wedding with daddy." she said sleepily.

"You heard her," Percy grinned triumphantly. "You and Git should have a wedding." Arthur rolled his eyes, dismissing the conversation. He nudged Sue, the girl whining.

"Don't sleep yet poppet, you haven't eaten dinner yet." he said. Sue frowned but nodded, rubbing her eyes.

"Excuse us," they heard Tino yell, "We're bringing dinner." the ocean of people parted, allowing Tino and the others to pass by. Tino handed Arthur his and Sue's meal, lasagna. Berwald handed the twins and Patrick their meal, Harry getting veggie lasagna, Patrick and Sheldon getting the normal meat filled one. Yong and Mathew were carrying a large tray with more lasagna.

"Yao said he made a lot," Mathew sighed, "so I guess you can all- Maple!" he cried out, unable to get out of the way as the crowd surrounded the tray. The tray was emptied within seconds, Matthew cowering in his place at being swarmed. Everyone that managed to get a plate dug in, sighing in delight as they ate the delicious meal. Those that didn't were swiping bits from those that did, somewhat happy. They went back to Arthur, who was sharing his meal with Alfred.

"Where are Vash and Lillie." Alfred asked, munching on a piece Arthur gave him.

"They left after dinner," Mathew said, trying to pull Yong off of him, "Vash said he doesn't like crowds."

"Did you say Vash?" Percy asked curiously. "I've heard of him! You never told me he's here!"

"Don't go hunt him down." Arthur said wearily, giving Alfred the rest of his food.

"Maybe it's another Vash." a girl with black hair in a braid said, "There are plenty people named Vash."

"He has some weird last name," Percy said, "this crazy serial killer guy, supposedly killed like a hundred people."

"Yeah, you're talking about our Vash," Arthur said. "I know you're fascinated with serial killers Percy, but I forbid you from trying to find him."

"Meanie," Percy pouted. "I really wanna talk to him!"

"If you go near him you'll be his next victim." Arthur warned. Percy didn't seem to hate the idea, grinning wildly and blushing.

"He's straight." Arthur added, cleaning some mess from Sue's face. Percy deflated, sighing.

"They always are." he mumbled sadly. The girls laughed, patting his back.

"Maybe someday you'll find someone." the girl with the thick-rimmed glasses said.

"Oh, it's no use Charlotte;" Percy sighed dramatically, "Everyone I've ever lusted after was either straight or taken!"

"Or your boss." Charlotte added with a grin.

"And even now when he's not my boss he's taken." Percy cried against her.

"Nothing happened with him?" Alfred asked Arthur, who was ignoring Percy and letting Sue go to sleep on his lap.

"No," Arthur said, "I have never had any sexual relations with any of my employees." the group grumbled about the unfairness of it, making Arthur laugh.

"Oh come on, I couldn't give you lot everything you wanted!" he teased. "And if I'd let any of you in my bed, I'd have to deal with the wrath of everyone else!"

"You could a dealt with it." Percy retorted.

"But we did have fun sneaking into his bed while he slept," Monica smiled, "who knew so many people could fit in that bed."

"True," Percy grinned, "we all tried to be the one that he sleep cuddles with."

"You practically fought anyone that tried to," Candy giggled, "You even shoved me out of the bed once!"

"So what if I did? I was in love," Percy said, "Oh, the way he'd burrow his head into my neck or throw his leg over me..." he trailed off, grinning. Arthur was blushing furiously.

"yeah he is really cute when he sleeps," Alfred agreed with Percy, resting his head on Arthur's shoulders, "I like it when he sleep sings." the group squealed in agreement, Arthur shushing them when Sue whined in her sleep.

"Stop talking about it," Arthur hissed, Alfred deciding to lean over and kiss him. The group 'awed' in unison, Arthur shoving Alfred away from him. He slumped back against the pillows, scowling up at everyone.

"Artie," Alfred pouted, snuggling back closer to Arthur, "that was mean."

"Well you riled them up." Arthur snapped, jumping when Sue sat up in his lap.

"Daddy making too much noise." she grumbled sleepily.

"I'm sorry sweetie," Arthur apologized, "why don't you go sleep with someone else? You can choose whoever you want." Sue seemed to think about it, her eyes drooping slightly.

"bear-bear," she yawned, "he's nice pillow." Arthur chuckled, placing Sue on the ground so she could get to Berwald. Sue hobbled to him, climbing up onto his lap and curling up. Arthur's ex-employees awed again, though much quieter than before. They continued to talk and laugh in hushed voices, the twins also eventually falling asleep. Whatever sleep need spread to the other Kirkland siblings, one by one each snoozing either in Patrick's bed, or on an empty bed. Eli asked the group to get out of clinic soon after, wanting to go home.

"And I'm pretty sure it's past visiting hours." She yawned, watching as they pouted, "Go on, get out." Ray helped Patrick out of his bed, going to rouse the other Kirkland siblings. She paused when she got to Sue, frowning.

"I think it's best to let her sleep." she whispered, gingerly picking up the sleeping toddler. Sue whined, but otherwise made no objections. She rounded up the rest of her friends, each one waving goodbye to Arthur as they filed out. Arthur smiled sadly as they left, kissing Sue and Harry and Sheldon atop the head as Ray and Patrick were the last to leave.

"Do you want to stay here?" Alfred asked as the door snapped shut, "Or do you want to go to our cell?"

"Let's go," Arthur yawned, "I can't stand another minute in here." Alfred laughed, picking Arthur up bridal style.

"I can walk, you wanker." Arthur growled, knowing full well Alfred wouldn't let him down. Alfred answered with a kiss, fixing his grip on Arthur so the man was more comfortable. Alfred walked on, kicking their cell door open. He placed Arthur gently on the bed, going to block the door. Arthur shifted in the bed, frowning when he couldn't get comfortable. He huffed as he tossed and turned, stopping when he felt Alfred's hand on his shoulder.

"Something wrong?" Alfred asked.

"Of course something's wrong," Arthur snapped, "It's like I'm lying on nails!" Alfred frowned, climbing into bed with him.

"I don't know how to help you with that." Alfred muttered. Arthur continued to frown, resting his head on Alfred's chest.

"Do you want some pain pills or something?" Alfred asked, watching as Arthur tried getting comfortable.

"My body isn't hurting," Arthur grumbled, "it aches sure, but that's not what's bothering me."

"Then what is bothering you?" Alfred demanded softly, "You never move around so much."

"It's nothing to be worried about love," Arthur yawned, draped across him.

"But I want to know what's wrong." Alfred said. Arthur stayed silent, snuggling closer to Arthur.

"...I guess I got used to having Sue cling to me." Alfred heard Arthur mumble. Alfred smiled, wrapping his arms around Arthur.

"It is weird, not having three kids in the bed with us," he said. "How about I cling to you instead?"

"You already do that." Arthur smiled, laughing when Alfred wiggled down and rested his head on his stomach. Alfred wrapped his arms tightly around Arthur's waist, kissing Arthur's stomach gently.

"Yeah, but not like this." Alfred answered, nuzzling his head against Arthur's abdomen. "Am I kid enough for you?"

"You couldn't get any more childlike," Arthur chuckled. "Don't drool on me." Alfred grinned, sighing as he relaxed, purring when Arthur started playing with his hair.

"I love you." Alfred said sleepily.

"Love you too git."

* * *

**Review if you want**


	56. Chapter 56

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA, JUST MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS  
****late happy new years but...sorry I have no excuse. i got too lazy to edit, but here you go!  
****Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The days passed by far too slowly after the kids left, Arthur went back to work, Alfred kissing him sadly every day after breakfast. The day after the kids left Arthur got a phone call, Patrick quickly calling to thank him for letting them live at his flat, Sue's scream for her daddy almost drowning the ginger's voice. Arthur yelled back a no problem, not sure if Patrick heard as he hung up. Ivan was also more stressed as the days passed. He was hardly ever seen, Yao taking time in his schedule to go deliver Ivan his meals. They had heard that Ivan had a small break down near the middle of the month; Yao had forced Ivan to sleep and relax for three days after it. No one was sure what happened, but the officers whispered around that Ivan had torn his office apart. Yao wasn't saying anything, just mumbled about Vash's court day coming close.

"Oh, don't look so sad," Arthur chided Alfred one morning, "I've only got a few days left."

"I don't want you to go," Alfred whined, clutching at Arthur. "Say you're sick or something."

"Alfred, don't drag this out," Arthur said, detaching himself from the American. He kissed him softly. "I'll be back sooner than you think." Alfred continued to whine, pouting as Arthur headed to work. He slumped back in his seat, pouting and kicking the ground childishly.

"Oh, doesn't be such a baby," Matthew laughed. "Come on; let's go do something, so you won't sulk all day." Alfred followed his brother and friends, finding the yard occupied with another group playing soccer. No one was really in the mood to play anyway, so they went to the rec room. They flipped through the channels in the crappy television, groaning when it was all boring.

"This stupid thing can get fifty channels and all of them are crap." Vash grumbled, turning off the television when they landed on a channel that had his aunt spewing the same story.

"And there's really nothing else to do." Tino mumbled.

"Well..." Yong said quietly, "Yong just got new game...supposed to be real bloody."

Vash perked his head up at the news. "Let's play it." he said. They left the rec room, parading down the prison halls to Matthew's and Yong's cell. Yong set up the console, tossing Vash one controller and offering the other to anyone else.

"What's the game called?" Vash asked.

"Ninja Gaiden 3" Yong answered, "not sure if it multi player game and the last games were bloody so..."

"We'll take turns then," Alfred shrugged, "like when someone loses or when they spend a certain length of time." Everyone agreed to the rules, watching as Vash played. Since no one (other than Yong) had ever played the previous games, the story line was lost to them. All they really understood was that the character was a ninja and that the goal was to kill all the random enemies that appeared. Even though Vash sucked at mortal combat, he seemed to be more skilled in killing games. He hacked his way through mobs of enemies, seeming to like decapitating them. Like Yong said it was a pretty bloody game, the others interested yet slightly queasy at it. Lillie was happily buried into Vash's lap, clenching her fist at every terror filled scream. Vash with his eyes glued on the game placed his chin on top of her head, mumbling soft words. He reluctantly passed the remote to Berwald when he got killed by a boss, his arms going to hug Lillie. Berwald restarted from where Vash left off, furiously jabbing at the controller's buttons as he tried to defeat the boss. He was unable to, his character's head getting chopped off as he lost. He passed the controller to Tino, who didn't want to play and immediately passed it on to Alfred. Alfred tried, but it was a very complicated boss to beat. He gave the controller to Yong, who managed to weaken the boss, but ended up dying just as he was about to win. Yong glanced at Mathew, so he passed it over to Lillie. Lillie really didn't look like she wanted to play, but silently restarted to the check point. She passed by the guards easily, unlike the others who nearly died trying. She soon reached the boss, the girl snuggling closer to Vash. Vash rubbed her arm to calm her down, watching as she cautiously fought. She soon showed her gamer skills, finally beating that annoying boss.

"She's a keeper." Alfred laughed, clapping Vash on the shoulder and watching as Lillie continued on. Vash grunted in answer, shrugging Alfred's hand off of him. Lillie continued playing for a good solid thirty minutes, finally getting too queasy to continue. She handed the control back to Berwald, burying her head into Vash's chest so she wouldn't have to see any more fake game blood. The men continued playing, stopping only when they reached another boss where no one could beat it. They weren't going to ask Lillie to play again, the girl making it clear that she didn't want any more of that game. Yong suggested other games he had, some that were similar to ninja gaiden and others that were more relaxed and not gore filled. Alfred was going to suggest a game from the stacks Yong had when the cell door opened, Antonio looking.

"Alfred Jones?" he asked, accidentally saying jones like 'hones'.

"Jones yeah" Alfred grunted, saying his last name right.

"Sorry chico," Antonio grinned, "hard to remember English from Spanish, you got a visitor." Alfred furrowed his brow, but stood to follow the man. He waved goodbye to his friends, falling a step behind Antonio.

"So...you know who my visitor is?" Alfred asked casually, not sure if he had ever spoken to the officer.

"Nah I don't really care for the details." the Spaniard shrugged, "doesn't have anything to do with me, so not interested." Alfred nodded, feeling uneasy. He could tell that Antonio wasn't bad, but he couldn't help remembering that he is Francis's friend. Antonio must have felt his unease, because he looked back and smiled.

"No need to hate me amigo," he said, "your business with Francis is your business. Well, maybe Arthur's too, but anyways. I may be his friend and all, but I don't fight his fights. I mean hey, I fight with him from time to time too, and we're still compadres." he patted Alfred's shoulder, "I'm here to be a friend to all, and so far you haven't pissed me off. Just keep your hands off my Roma, and we'll be best buds." Alfred nodded, still not entirely trustful. Antonio smiled warmly at him again, leading him to the visitor center. He left Alfred at the door, muttering goodbye. Alfred curiously entered, wondering who exactly he knew that would visit him. He grinned as he smelled the familiar perfume of none other than Madam Rose.

"What're you doing here?" he asked, walking over to her.

"It took me a while," The old woman said, smiling at him, "but I finally managed to come here after the news spread." Alfred raised an eyebrow, letting her take his hand. She stared at his ring, the smile never faltering.

"Old women like me always hear everything last." she sighed, letting his hand go, "I'm happy for you and that child, and there is also this rumor of him having a child..."

"Oh that might be Sue," Alfred chuckled, "she's really his step-sister, but she sort of thinks of him as a dad." Madam Rose laughed at that.

"I would love to meet her one day," she said, "but that's not why I'm here." she grabbed her purse, rummaging through the thing.

"Ah here," she said, pulling out a white envelope, "I wanted to give little master these."

"What are they?"

"Some more pictures I found," She grinned, "they're a bit wrinkled, but that just gives them an extra beauty. she carefully pulled them out, showing them to Alfred. All of them were of a very young Arthur, maybe twelve or ten unaware of having his picture taken. There was one of him with a man Alfred recognized as teacher. Arthur had grabbed some of the man's hair, yanking on it angrily with a cute scowl on his face. There was another of him bent over, petting a stray cat.

"Wow, these are awesome," he said, grinning as he stared at an image of Arthur sprawled out across a dirty couch, a book covering his face as he slept. "He read a lot, didn't he...?"

"He absolutely loved books," Madam Rose sighed, "He'd spend all day reading tales of adventures or books on faeries and magic..." her eyes clouded over as she reminisced. "He has such a brilliant mind..." Alfred gently grabbed her hand, bringing her back to the present.

"Oh my," She laughed, "my old mind left me."

"Nah it's cool," Alfred smiled, "it's nice hearing about Arthur's childhood."

"I suppose little master doesn't talk about it much." the madam said, Alfred shaking his head.

"Well he did tell some stories with pictures in that photo album you gave him for Christmas...and about his real parents."

"oh don't you talk about those two monsters," madam rose huffed, "I swear if I'd have met him when he was still trapped in that house I would have broken the door down and taken him." Alfred laughed, imagining such a sweet lady doing that.

"Arthur never said anything like that."

"Oh but he was," the woman said, "poor lad, only allowed to leave to do beer runs...boy was fascinated with the world once master took him in."

"Really?" Alfred asked.

"Oh it was fun showing him new things, but it saddened all of us when we had to explain even the simplest things to him! Like what a toy was for or what a cake even was! But he learned very quickly, thank goodness...one time we took him to a carnival, look, there should be picture..." and sure enough there was. Arthur, around eleven years old, was leaning precariously over the edge of the seat of a Ferris wheel.

"He loved looking out over the city; we had to drag him off that thing when the fair closed..." Alfred smiled at the picture, amazed at how bright Arthur's face was in the picture. You would have thought he had gotten the best gift in the world.

"He wanted to go back every year after that, and it sort of became a tradition..." Madam Rose added.

"He never mentioned it to me..." Alfred muttered, continuing to stare down at the photo.

"No he doesn't like talking about his past." madam said, "he will if you ask him, but he won't say anything by himself."

"Why is that?"

"He doesn't want his past to affect his future," Madam Rose said softly, "He thinks people will judge him poorly if he puts his past out there, if that makes sense." Alfred frowned, not liking that logic.

"Oh I hope I haven't said anything to cause trouble"

"No" Alfred smiled, "I'm fine with it, I'll just ask Arthur when he's ready" he bit his lip, "which reminds me, why call for me and not Artie?"

"Oh I did ask to see little master." Madam rose said, "but they said he was busy, so I thought why not see you."

"Arthur would be sad if you leave without seeing him." Alfred teased, "a mother should always visit her child. Why don't you hang around till he's done working? He should be getting off soon."

"Oh, I don't want to be a bother," Madam Rose said, "But...I do want to see him, it's been so long..."

"You won't be a bother at all!" Alfred laughed. "He'll love it! It'll be a surprise!" he led Madam Rose out of the visitor area, showing her around.

"Are you sure this is okay?" She asked, "The warden won't get mad?"

"Probably not," Alfred assured, "he doesn't really care. As long as we don't cause trouble we can do anything we want." he led her to Mathew and Yong's cell, where the group was playing mortal combat.

"Who's the lady?" Yong asked, handing his controller to Mathew.

"This is madam rose," Alfred introduced, "she's here to see Arthur, think of her like his mom." they paused the game, going to greet her. Lillie was the last to say hello, having to introduce her and Vash.

"Does he have no mouth to say hello?" madam asked, shaking the girls hand kindly.

"Vash has a foul temper." Alfred said to her, "it's better to have Lillie say it for both of them." Vash glared at him, grunting as Lillie sat back in his lap. Lillie whispered something to him, Vash grumbling as he looked away.

"I'm glad to see little master has made so many friends," Madam Rose said, "He was always a loner..." she settled herself on the bed, "Now, when do I get to see him? I am rather excited."

"Well, when you hear a stampede goin' on, that means it's dinner time," Alfred explained. "We'll meet up with him at the cafeteria."

"You hear zombies not a stampede," Vash said, handing the remote to Tino, "a stampede is when Yao announces an endless buffet."

"Well it's still a zombie stampede." Mathew mumbled.

"Such an interesting jail." madam rose said. Alfred grinned, pulling out one of the old pictures the madam brought.

"You never told me the story about this one." he said, showing the woman. It was of Arthur at thirteen years of age, holding a red faced baby.

"Oh that one..." the woman said, pursing her lip, "I do believe that was the first child he held. I can't really remember who it was...but he spent months helping to take care of it."

"Oh? Why'd he help take care of it?" Alfred asked.

"We adults were much too busy to help," Madam Rose answered. "So was Arthur, but he insisted. It takes a village to raise a child' he said."

"Then why'd he stop taking care of it?"

"The mother left one day," Madam Rose said, "Arthur was pretty upset about it, actually..."

"Why? it wasn't his kid." Vash mumbled.

"Have you ever taken care of a kid?" the madam asked him.

"No," Vash grunted, "They annoy me."

"Everything annoys you," Alfred teased, dodging the punch Vash threw at him. "I'm sorry, I forgot! Everything but Lillie annoys you!" he laughed, getting chased around the tiny and cramped room.

"Erm...is someone dying out there?" Madam Rose asked, listening closely at the sounds coming from outside.

"Nope," Alfred grinned. "That's just the dinner rush. Ready to go see Artie?" they all left the cell, letting the zombie parade pass by them. They waited in line, looking for Arthur. They grabbed their food and went to their table, Alfred shoving a man to make more room. The man grumbled angrily as he moved, going to find another seat. Soon Arthur lumbered in, being shoved by others who worked with him to the serving area. He sleepily filled his plate, eating some of it as he walked to their table. He stopped a few feet from them, his eyes on Madam Rose, a piece of food hanging from his mouth. The food clung for dear life, falling sadly and landing back on the plate. Alfred stood, taking the food from the frozen man, kissing his cheek. Arthur blinked, taking a step forward. He moved mechanically until he reached Madam Rose, who stood to meet him. Arthur's hands went and held her face, as if he was trying to prove that she was really there.

"Hello little master." the woman said quietly, wrapping her arms around Arthur's shoulders when he leaned down to hold her tightly.

"Hey mum." Arthur croaked out, beginning to shake.

"It's been ages," Madam Rose whispered, squeezing Arthur with all her might. "Dear God, it's been ages...it's good to see you."

"Yeah," Arthur said hoarsely, voice still not working properly, "It has been ages, hasn't it mum?" he buried his head into her shoulder, inhaling deeply and trying not to cry.

"You're fault really," she gently teased, "getting locked up and not telling me where you were held." Arthur laughed, hugging her tighter.

"I was sure the others told you." he said, his voice evening out, "since they do love gossiping."

"Oh those girls are so forgetful," madam sighed, "forgetting this old woman when things happen."

"That's not surprising," Arthur smiled, "Now that you do know where I'm at, you'll visit me won't you?"

"Every chance I get," Madam Rose assured. "I don't know how I'd go on without seeing my boy." she pulled away, cupping his face and smiling fondly up at him. Arthur smiled back, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Come now, let's eat, you've been working hard all day!" Madam Rose chided. Arthur chuckled, sitting carefully next to her. They all ate in joy, talking and laughing. The evening wore on, until their group was the only one left in the cafeteria.

"Really," Yao sighed as he stepped out of the kitchen. "For once in my life, can I not have to kick you out?"

"It's grown into a habit." Alfred shrugged, "it might feel weird leaving without you yelling at us." Yao sighed, rolling his shoulders.

"I'm too tired to yell today aru." he yawned, "get out, I still have to check the food supply and then go force Ivan to sleep." he ushered them out, slamming the cafeteria doors behind them. Arthur was still clinging to Madam Rose's side; much like the child he was years ago.

"Dear me, what am I going to do when I have to go?" Madam Rose teased lightly. Arthur clutched at her arm.

"Don't go yet!" he begged. "You just got here!" madam rose pinched his cheek, smiling.

"Oh I don't want to make you lose sleep." she said, "and that husband of yours should have some personal time with you." Alfred grinned at that, "I'll be back, maybe on a day where you don't work. We can play catch up." Arthur nodded, watching as she went to say goodbye to the others. Yong was first, holding his hand for a handshake.

"No, no." madam smiled, "this old woman wants a hug from my son's friends." Yong grinned, hugging her tightly. Mathew was next, hugging her gently. Tino hugged her without hesitation, smiling. Berwald was hesitant, looking at Tino.

"It's just a hug," Tino laughed; "she won't kill you." Berwald nodded cautiously accepting Madam Rose's hug awkwardly. She hugged Lillie, staring at Vash.

"No," Vash grunted. She sighed, waving at him and going to Alfred. Alfred bear hugged her, the woman hitting him with her purse.

"Break my back why don't you." she huffed, Alfred laughing.

"Sorry, guess I don't know my own strength." Alfred grinned. Madam Rose shook her head, reaching Arthur. Arthur looked on the verge of tears again, and he hugged her with all his might. Madam Rose hugged him just as tightly, patting his back reassuringly.

"I'll come back soon." she said, releasing Arthur. Arthur nodded sadly, leading her to find an officer to take her to the exit. He returned a few minutes later, not wanting to draw out the goodbyes any longer. He shuffled over to Alfred and grabbed his hand, staring silently at the floor. Alfred said goodbye to his friends, leading Arthur to their cell. Once there Alfred blocked the door, turning and pulling Arthur into a loving embrace.

"Why're you sad?" Alfred asked him; Arthur was still staring at the ground. "You're happy you got to see her, right?"

"Yeah," Arthur muttered. "Why'd she have to go?" he asked angrily, "She just got here, but she had to leave!"

"She'll be back," Alfred soothed, rocking them back and forth, "She promised she will." Arthur didn't say anything, just let Alfred move them. Alfred laid them down in bed, kissing Arthur's face gently. Arthur sighed as Alfred nuzzled him lovingly, going to kiss Alfred back. They kissed for a good while, Arthur pushing his sadness about Madam Rose leaving to the back of his head. Alfred wanted more than kisses, but knew Arthur was too tired for sex. He sadly pulled away, Arthur giving him an apologetic look.

"Sorry," Arthur murmured.

"Don't be," Alfred chastised, "There's nothing to be sorry about." he gave Arthur one more kiss, "now let's go to sleep, you need the rest" Arthur nodded, snuggling himself close to Alfred.

"Goodnight love." Arthur yawned, hugging Alfred like a teddy bear.

"Love you." Alfred said, listening to Arthurs breathing until he fell asleep.

* * *

**Please review**


	57. Chapter 57

**I don't own hetalia.  
Sorry for the short chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Arthur woke up first the next morning, still clinging onto Alfred. He smiled softly, littering the American's face and neck with butterfly kisses.

"Wake up love." he breathed against his skin. Alfred groaned, shaking his head to stop Arthur's affections.

"Just five more minutes." he yawned, burrowing his head in Arthur's shoulder. Arthur pulled Alfred's head away, continuing to kiss Alfred.

"Come love I have to go to work in a little bit," Arthur said into a kiss, "or are you tired of my company?" Alfred immediately woke up, grabbing Arthur and kissing him roughly.

"How could you say that?" Alfred growled, kissing him harder than before.

"It woke you up, didn't it?" Arthur grinned cheekily up at him. Alfred just kissed him, forcing his tongue into Arthur's mouth. Arthur gasped, closing his eyes and moaning as Alfred attacked his lips. He whimpered when Alfred broke the kiss, staring down at Arthur seriously.

"Never say that again." Alfred growled, "I don't care if your serious or joking, I don't want to hear that question again."

"Fine, fine," Arthur conceded, placing his arms loosely around Alfred's neck. "I won't say anything like that again. But really poppet, I'm quite the boring person, it's natural for people to grow tired of me."

"Shut up," Alfred demanded, silencing Arthur's protest with another kiss. "You know how I feel about that." Arthur couldn't even say anything, Alfred just kept kissing him. Alfred stopped only when he felt Arthur go limp. He stared down at his husband, who was trying to get air into his lungs.

"I have to breathe sometime, idiot!" Arthur snapped after he finally got some much needed oxygen.

"Sorry," Alfred muttered sheepishly. "I just haven't kissed you properly like that in a while, I guess."

Arthur frowned, idly tracing his fingers across the nape of Alfred's neck.

"...Sorry," he said slowly, "I guess I'll have to make it up to you." Alfred shivered a bit, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths.

"When you don't have backbreaking labor." Alfred said huskily, "you better let me have a day of letting me do what I want to you."

"Oh, alright," Arthur sighed, rolling his eyes in fake annoyance. "Don't think you're alone here Al...I miss it too." he added quietly, staring at everything but Alfred's eyes.

"Well, we'll enjoy it, won't we?" Alfred breathed into his ear. Arthur nodded, kissing him gently before getting up. Alfred followed him, wondering how he could survive a few more days of Arthur leaving his side for work. They hurried to breakfast, getting food and going to the table to eat. Arthur was eating as slowly as possible, dreading the moment when he would have to head off to work. He dragged his feet as he left, Alfred looking after him like a lost puppy. Matthew clasped Alfred's shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"Wanna go play video games again?" he offered.

"I guess." Alfred sighed, following his brother and Yong back to their cell. Vash and Lillie left somewhere else, Lillie saying that he was going to help her practice dancing again. Berwald and Tino followed Alfred Mathew and Yong, having nothing else to do.

"Dude, why didn't you tell me you had street fighter." Alfred exclaimed as he dug through the stacks of games.

"Never liked it." Yong answered, watching as Alfred loaded the game in and tossed the other controller to Matthew.

"You like mortal combat but not street fighter?" Alfred asked.

"Don't question him." Matthew said in an undertone, scrolling through the character options. Alfred nodded, selecting his own character and starting the fight. He and Matthew played for a good while, none of the others much interested in playing. The brothers eventually tired of the game and picked out another, this time a racing game.

"Dammit Al stop crashing into me." Mathew huffed, glaring at his brother.

"I was trying to pass you," Alfred grunted, "you just moved at the wrong time." they stopped playing after that, letting the others choose a game they would like to play. Tino and Yong picked out games they liked, Berwald just staring curiously.

"Are you going to play with us?" Tino asked him, glancing over his shoulder as Yong loaded in the new game. Berwald slowly shook his head.

"I'll j'st watch."

"Suit yourself then." Tino shrugged. They played for a bit, Tino using Berwald as a chair. Berwald didn't seem to mind, just wrapped his arms around Tino's waist and watched his wife play. Soon enough dinner rolled around, and they all waited till the other prisoners had come and gone before heading out. Alfred had a spring in his step, excited to see Arthur again. They grabbed their plates and went to their regular table, Alfred nearly spilling his food in his excitement.

"Really Al," Matthew laughed. "You act like you haven't seen him in a year."

"A day is a long time for me." Alfred pouted, eating his food happily. The doors opened, a very tired Arthur walking in. He hobbled over to their table, plopping down next to Alfred.

"Don't bother poppet, I'm not hungry," Arthur said as Alfred made to stand.

"You sure?" Alfred asked, leaning over and kissing his cheek. Arthur nodded, yawning and resting his head on the table.

"I just want to sleep." he groaned, Alfred automatically reaching forward and rubbing his shoulders.

"Bad day?" he asked.

"Absolutely bloody terrible." Arthur answered.

"How about we go to bed early today?" Alfred said, helping Arthur stand, "I can give you a massage." Arthur didn't answer, letting Alfred whisk him away. Their friends called their goodbyes, Alfred raising his hand in farewell. He led Arthur to their cell, going to block the door as Arthur collapsed onto their bed. Alfred climbed into bed, seeing Arthur's eyes flutter close. Alfred kissed him gently, pulling Arthur into their usual sleeping position.

* * *

**Please review**


	58. Chapter 58

**I don't own Hetalia  
****Trying to see how many chapters I can edit and post today, Sorry for not updating in so long! If you see any errors of any kind tell me.  
****Enjoy**

* * *

The next few days passed in a similar manner. Alfred and Arthur would get up, go to breakfast, and kiss goodbye. Arthur would head to work while Alfred would play games with the others to distract him from pining over the Brit. Then they would go to dinner where Arthur would return tired. Some days Arthur had enough energy to stay awake and talk or kiss Alfred for a while after they were done eating and in their cell, but the other days Arthur passed out once he reached the cell. Alfred didn't care, he just held Arthur lovingly all night and counted the days off until Arthur didn't have to go away and work.

"It's my last day," Arthur said one morning before he left, "Ludwig will probably work us like mad out of spite, but still. Do cheer up." he kissed Alfred tenderly before leaving, Alfred pouting as he watched him go.

"Do you want to go-" Matthew began.

"I don't feel like it." Alfred interrupted, propping his face up with his hand and scowling.

"Do you want to take my place in dance practice?" Vash asked, munching on some toast.

"I can't dance," Alfred said, "I thought you like dancing with Lillie."

"I never said I didn't" Vash grunted, staring at the empty space Lillie usually sat in, "Today she's practicing dancing in that dress, so there's a good chance Eli will make me wear a suit. Besides-" he turned back to face Alfred, "You're going to need the practice for your wedding."

Alfred snorted. "Artie's not gonna want some wedding." he said.

"Eli does," Vash countered, "Neither of you are gonna get out of it. She says it's not a real marriage if there's no wedding."

"When did she decide to plan a wedding for us?" Alfred asked, "And I'm sure dancing with Lillie is different from dancing with Arthur"

"It probably is, since one of you has to lead" Vash shrugged, "and who knows when she decided it." Alfred thought about it, shrugging.

"I guess there's no harm in it," he looked at the others, "wanna learn too?"

"I have as much dancing talent as you." Mathew teased.

"Yong goes if Mattie does."

"Don't dance." Berwald grunted, Tino shrugging.

"Um, okay then," Alfred laughed, "I guess whoever is going, follow me?" he stood and began to leave, Matthew and Yong trailing behind.

"That bastard," Eli growled when Alfred stood at her door. "Sending someone else to do his dirty work...well, suppose you do need to learn anyway- come in, come in." She ushered them all inside, Lillie already waiting in her dress. "You'll have to wait a bit dear," Eli said to her, "Freddie here needs to learn the basics first."

"When did I become Freddie?" Alfred asked, allowing Eli to drag into place.

"Around the same time you became Dickfred to Vash." Eli said, "The suit won't really fit you since you're bigger then Vash." Alfred tried not to think of it as a fat statement, "But it's fine Lillie just needs to practice." she showed him the right hand positions and the right way to hold onto the partner's waist. Then she told Mathew to push play on her computer for the music. She showed Alfred the steps, frowning a bit when he stepped on her foot.

"Remember that the guy always leads." Eli said once she had enough of Alfred stepping on her feet, "Come on Lillie let's test him out." Lillie went to Alfred, looking as nervous and uncomfortable as the man.

"I might step on your feet." she mumbled, putting one hand on his shoulder and the other holding his.

"That fine I know I'll be stepping on yours." Alfred laughed, placing his hand delicately on her waist. He gingerly started to lead her around, trying his hardest to not step on her feet. He thought he did quite well; he only had trodden on the girl's feet a couple of times, actually.

"You learn fast," Eli praised. "But don't slouch, it makes you look sloppy. I know she's short compared to you, but Arthur won't be. Now, again." she restarted the song, Alfred straightening his posture and once more starting to lead Lillie. Eli kept the song playing, letting Alfred dance with Lillie while she got Mathew and Yong Soo to dance. Mathew was as careful as Alfred, keeping his eyes on their feet and taking each step cautiously. Yong, who was playing the girl in the dance, just followed Mathew, smiling and teasing his lover.

"How did you learn to dance, then?" Matthew huffed, stumbling.

"Mother and father," Yong answered, "They thought we all should know." he took the lead from Matthew, twirling him around and dipping him back.

"Don't drop me!" Matthew yelped. Yong laughed, letting Mathew get back up shakily.

"So Yao and Kiku do too?" Alfred asked as he danced with Lillie, apologizing when he made Lillie stumble.

"Mm yeah." Yong said as he went back to dancing with Mathew, "Yao knows a lot of dances...more dances than me..." he didn't say anything about Kiku, just twirled Mathew as a distraction.

"You can still teach me," Matthew said with a smile, "We'll have to dance at their wedding too." they continued the lessons, Eli stepping in from time to time to correct something or other. Eventually they heard the rumble of the other prisoners running for dinner. Lillie thanked Alfred, who patted her head.

"You'll do fine in that party." he smiled "and I'm sure the guys there won't trip like me." Lillie giggled at that, going to change her clothes. She came back in her baggy prison outfit. Eli frowned as she saw Lillie come back.

"I swear Lillie I don't see a reason for you to keep wearing that outfit." Eli sighed, "you should be wearing cute clothes"

"I don't like having the other prisoners stare at me." Lillie told her, "And what happens if those boss people visit again? I don't want the warden to get yelled at again. And I wear girly clothes whenever we go home, anyway."

"Suit yourself then." Eli shrugged, waving goodbye to everyone as they left to eat. Alfred walked ahead of the others, eager to see Arthur.

"He always arrives late, Al!" Matthew panted as he tried to keep up. Alfred slowed up, pouting at his brother.

"You don't have to remind me of that." he muttered. Mathew apologized breathlessly, patting Alfred's back.

"I had to say something to stop you." Matthew said. Alfred grunted in response, walking at a normal pace the rest of the way. They reached the cafeteria and grabbed their plates, heading to their table where Berwald and Tino waited. Alfred was too excited to eat. Vash came in after a bit, glancing around the room as he sat next to Lillie, like he was expecting Elizaveta to spring out from somewhere and force him to wear a tux.

"You're not in any danger," Lillie laughed, patting his arm. "She's not going to force you into a suit now. I'm a good enough dancer."

"She might do it anyway." Vash muttered darkly. Everyone chuckled, Alfred glancing at the doors every few seconds.

"He'll be here," Matthew reassured him, "Come on, eat." Alfred did so, his eyes never leaving the doors. He watched as the workers trickled in, frowning when Arthur wasn't among them. Several minutes passed, Alfred's frown growing deeper and deeper as unfamiliar faces walked in.

"I'm going to look for him." Alfred said after another twenty minutes. He stood abruptly, deciding to check their cell first. He walked briskly down the hall, hoping against hope that Arthur was in there. "...Artie?" he peeked inside, breathing a sigh of relief as he spotted Arthur curled up on their bed. "...You okay?"

"Sorry poppet," Arthur coughed, "I started feeling unwell...I couldn't make it to dinner...I worried you, didn't I?"

"At least I know you're okay," Alfred said as he slipped inside. "What's wrong?"

"My body hates me," Arthur smiled tiredly, "and then the world started moving too fast..."

"Your body is asking for water and food." Alfred said, "You got over worked?" Arthur nodded, groaning in pain as Alfred lifted him bridal style.

"I guess you're dehydrated." Alfred smiled, "come on lets go see if Yao can make you something for that"

"Oh, no, I'm alright, you don't have to do that..." Arthur protested weakly.

"We got to nip it in the bud Artie," Alfred laughed as he walked along, trying not to jostle Arthur too much. "It could turn into something a lot worse if you don't get taken care of." Arthur sighed as Alfred carried him, weakly cupping Alfred's cheek. Alfred tilted his head to the hand, kicking the cafeteria door open. Everyone had eaten quickly and were gone, leaving overflowing trash cans and empty trays for Yao to clean up. Yao was sweeping, raising an eye brow at them.

"Dinner's long gone aru." Yao said to them, grabbing the dustpan to pick up the mess on the floor.

"Do you have anything light?" Alfred asked, "Arthur got over-worked and I think he's dehydrated." Yao nodded, going back into the kitchen. He returned a few minutes later, carrying a stack of toast and a large glass of water.

"Thank you," Arthur said hoarsely, gulping down half of the water. He nibbled on the toast, pushing it away after a few bites. Yao pushed it back.

"Eat," Yao ordered, "your body is asking for food, if you ignore it you'll get sick aru." Arthur sighed as he grabbed the food again, munching halfheartedly. He pushed the plate away again after he finished two pieces, Yao glaring at him.

"I'm full," Arthur said. "Really!" he added at Yao's scowl. "I feel much better now, thank you." Yao grunted, going back to cleaning.

"Take the rest," Yao said, "You might get hungry later." Arthur sighed, finishing the water and taking the toast.

"Thanks Yao," Alfred said as he got Arthur into a comfortable position, "don't work too hard!"

"I'll try not to," Yao laughed, "Or I'll make Ivan give me another raise!" he waved farewell to Alfred and Arthur, going back to sweeping.

"You didn't have to carry me back..." Arthur mumbled as Alfred strode down the hall.

"I like carrying you." Alfred answered, kicking the cell door open and placing Arthur gently on the bed. Alfred blocked the door, going to the still hidden sex toy chest and dragging it next to their bed. Arthur put the plate of toast on it, accepting Alfred's kiss as the man climbed into bed.

"Thanks," Arthur murmured sleepily as he snuggled next to the warm body, "For taking care of me."

"In sickness and in health," Alfred replied, tracing a finger of Arthur's ring and smiling. "I love you."

"I love you too," Arthur managed to say before he fell asleep.

* * *

**Please Review**


	59. Chapter 59

**I don't own Hetalia**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Arthur woke the next day with a stiff body. He groaned loudly as he stretched, several joints popping. He sighed once he relaxed, still stiff but it didn't bother him as much.

"That's a nice wake up call." Alfred yawned, hand going to massage one of Arthur's arms.

"Sorry," Arthur yawned, hissing as Alfred rubbed a particularly sore spot. "Everything aches." he whined, rolling onto his side.

"I know it does," Alfred soothed, kneading on Arthur's shoulders. "I was sore too when I started weight lifting." Arthur moaned, mewling as Alfred kneaded his skin.

"I am never doing that again," Arthur said through a moan, "not if this is what I get."

"So you're never gonna be a total BAMF and nearly kill a guy ever again?" Alfred teased, trying to not let the noises Arthur was making affect him.

"Not if it means working for Ludwig again." Arthur groaned deeply as Alfred pressed into a spot on his back.

"I guess you don't want any more awesome massages then." Alfred grinned, kissing the back of Arthur's neck.

"No, you can keep those up." Arthur laughed.

"Fine...but I better get something in return for these." Alfred chuckled, licking Arthur's ear. Arthur shivered, body going limp as Alfred continued massaging him. Arthur sighed as he no longer felt pain, utterly relaxed as Alfred pressed into his skin. He whined when Alfred stopped, turning his head and scowling at him. Alfred smiled back, leaning over to kiss him. Arthur sighed into the kiss, turning so he could cup Alfred's cheek. Alfred purred happily, opening his mouth and biting Arthur's bottom lip. Arthur opened up to him, moaning as Alfred's tongue mapped out the inside of his mouth.

"You want me to return the favor now?" he panted when the broke apart. Alfred grunted, crashing their lips together. Arthur moaned into the kiss, fighting back. "I'll take that as a yes." he hummed, arching up as Alfred slipped a hand under his shirt.

"Do you want me to stop?" Alfred asked, kissing down Arthur's neck. Arthur shook his head, gasping as Alfred played with one of his nipples. "Thought so." Alfred smirked, biting at Arthur's neck. Arthur shivered under Alfred, groaning as Alfred grinded against him. Alfred tugged off Arthur's shirt, latching onto one of the man's nipples. Arthur moaned loudly, hand snaking forward to palm at Alfred's crotch.

"Oh God, Artie," Alfred gasped, "Do that again." Arthur obeyed, rubbing his hand against Alfred's tent. Alfred moaned lowly, bucking his hips. Arthur rolled his hips up to meet Alfred's, desperate for any contact. He tugged at Alfred's pants, wanting one less barrier between them. Alfred tugged the clothing off, crashing their lips together as he dry humped Arthur.

"This too," Arthur managed to pant out, pulling Alfred's shirt off of him and tossing it aside. His hands immediately started tracing Alfred's chest, finding each contour and muscle line. Alfred shivered from the feather light touches, rutting against Arthur at a faster pace. "Al..." Arthur whined, "I-I want more..." Alfred groaned, ripping off Arthur's pants and underwear. Arthur didn't even care, bucking his hips eagerly. Alfred removed his own boxers, throwing it somewhere and positioning himself.

"sorry for not preparing you." Alfred panted into Arthur's ear, "But I can't wait any longer." he pushed in, moaning as Arthur's muscles clamped around him.

Arthur clawed at his back as he was penetrated. "That fucking hurts!" he hissed.

"Sorry, sorry!" Alfred said, kissing all over Arthur's face. Arthur continued hissing in pain, daring Alfred to move while he was not ready. Alfred stayed put, kissing Arthur apologetically. Arthur tried to relax, taking deep breaths.

"O-okay," he said after a few minutes. "I'm ready." Alfred nodded, pulling out and slowly pushing back in. He placed open mouthed kisses on Arthur's skin, listening for any sounds of pain as he moved. Arthur only moaned, begging for Alfred to go faster. Alfred obliged, speeding up. He gripped onto the bed sheets as he pounded into Arthur, biting Arthur's shoulders and growling. Arthur cried out, arching his back up. One hand reached down to stroke himself, Alfred smacking it away.

"I'll do it." he muttered, wrapping his hand around Arthur's cock and pumping. Arthur moaned happily, wrapping his arms around Alfred's neck and attacking his lips.

"I love you," he gasped out when they broke apart. "God Al, I love you..." Alfred paused at the confession, surprised to hear Arthur say it first. He started up again at a faster pace, trying to find Arthur's sweet spot. Arthur arched his back and screamed Alfred's name when he found it, Alfred moving so he could keep hitting it. His thrusts became more sporadic as he felt a familiar tightening in his stomach, and he leaned in close to whispered in Arthur's ear.

"I love you too," he panted. "Together?" Arthur nodded quickly, tightening his hold on Alfred's neck and crashing their lips again. Alfred grabbed Arthur's hips and thrust his roughly, moaning into the kiss. A scream tore out of Arthur's throat as he reached orgasm, pulling Alfred close to him as he rode out his own. Alfred stared down at Arthur, kissing him tenderly. Arthur kissed back, losing strength in his arms and releasing Alfred. Alfred pulled out carefully, yanking the soiled sheets over them. they didn't sleep, they just held each other and kissed.

"Doing nothing sounds like a good plan, huh?" Alfred smiled as they snuggled together, "Just the two of us?"

"It sounds lovely," Arthur answered, "I hope nobody heard us..."

"Who cares if they did." Alfred grinned, "It's no fun to keep quiet." Arthur snorted at his response, kissing Alfred's chest.

"I suppose you're right." he sighed, smiling lazily as Alfred ran a hand through his hair.

"You agreeing with me? Somethin's up." Alfred teased. Arthur laughed, stretching and kissing Alfred gently. Alfred purred as they broke apart, nuzzling Arthur. They continued to hold each other, whispering sweet nothings, when Alfred brought up the subject of marriage.

"I know you don't want to hear this...but Eli's planning us a wedding," he muttered.

"No getting out of it?" Arthur asked through a groan, getting a shake of the head from Alfred.

"Vash says she's not taking no for an answer." Alfred said, "she says its not a real marriage without a wedding." Arthur sighed, scratching his messy head.

"There's nothing wrong with not having a wedding," he grumbled. "Where would we even have it..." Alfred shrugged, pressing a kiss to Arthur's temple.

"Just let her figure it all out, I guess." he said. Arthur sighed again, shaking his head. Alfred laughed, kissing Arthur's temple again and changing the subject.

"it would be nice if the others got married too," Alfred said, "also if Vash and Lillie had kids."

"You can honestly imagine Vash as a dad?" Arthur snorted, "He can hardly stand my toddler siblings. how will he handle an infant?"

"I dunno," Alfred countered, "Maybe if it's his own kid he'll change."

"I doubt it," Arthur chuckled. "Besides, a child means Lillie would have less time for him." Alfred had no retort for that, knowing full well how selfish the man was with the girl.

"No baby talk around them," Arthur said, "who knows what will happen. And you know if you bring it up, you'll get hit."

"I know," Alfred pouted. "He can't take a joke at all, can he?"

"No he can't, love," Arthur smiled, "He never has been able to."

"But I really want to see his reaction to the thought" Alfred whined, "they use protection and all. But there are those times where the condom breaks."

"He'll kill you if you tell him that," Arthur warned. "And do you think they haven't thought of that? I'm sure Eli's gotten Lillie on birth control by now."

"You don't know that for sure," Alfred argued, "But it would be hilarious to see the look on his face when-"

"I'm not coming to your funeral, then." Arthur interrupted, grinning.

"Some husband I have," Alfred pouted, sticking his tongue out at Arthur. Arthur made a face at him, laying his head on Alfred's chest. "Would you even be sad?" Alfred asked him, stroking his hair back.

"Of course I'd be sad, I'd be heartbroken!" Arthur said. "What kind of question is that?"

"it's just a question," Alfred smiled, continuing to play with Arthur's hair. Arthur grunted, letting Alfred play with his messy hair. "Do you really love me, Arthur?"

"What's with these types of questions?" Arthur grumbled, tilting his head to glare at Alfred. "If I didn't love you, would I let you touch me? Would I agree to marry you if I didn't love you?"

"I'm not allowed to be worried about how you feel about me?" Alfred asked.

"No you are not" Arthur grumbled, sitting up, "I worry enough for both of us."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alfred asked, trying to pull Arthur back to him.

"You know perfectly well what that means." Arthur snapped.

"No, I don't." Alfred replied. Arthur sighed, rubbing his temple. He felt Alfred tug at him to lay back down, but he ignored it. Alfred sat up, kissing Arthur's shoulders repeatedly.

" Sorry," Arthur muttered, closing his eyes as Alfred kissed his face, "I just can't stop worrying about it." Alfred looked at him curiously, blinking when he finally understood.

"Arthur Kirkland, I will never cheat on you." Alfred said as he grabbed Arthur's hand, the one with the ring, "I was an idiot before, but I swear to you that you will be the only one I will be with forever." he kissed Arthur's hand, "that's what this ring represents."

"I know what it represents," Arthur argued, "But I just can't put all of my trust into a little hunk of metal. All you'd have to do is take it off and you'd...you'd be able to-" he couldn't finish his sentence, suddenly overcome with emotion.

"What do you want me to do then?" Alfred asked as he pulled Arthur close, "do you want me to get a tattoo saying 'property of Arthur Kirkland' or something? I'll do anything to make your fears go away."

"I dunno...I don't think there's anything you can do...e-everybody always leaves me!" Arthur said suddenly, "W-what makes you any different..."

"What makes me different is that I'm going to stay with you," Alfred answered. "What else do I have to do to prove it to you? I love you with all my heart, I've made you my husband, and I'm definitely gonna get that tattoo, right on my forehead, if you want!"

"It would look silly there." Arthur said, unable to hold back a smile.

"Then I'll put it wherever you want." Alfred smiled back, "where do you think it'll look good?"

"How about on your arse?" Arthur joked, "I don't get it much, but still. It'll serve as a warning to anyone in the showers."

"Pervert," Alfred teased, "Only you'd think about branding my ass."

"then what about here?" Arthur asked, pointing where the stomach met the crotch.

"I think it'll hurt really bad there." Alfred said, "and I'll probably have to show my dick to the tattoo artist." Arthur frowned at the idea, looking for another spot.

"how about here" Alfred asked, pointing to his chest, where his heart was. Arthur placed his hand over Alfred's heart, thinking.

"Perfect." he said softly, eyes watering. Alfred smiled, placing his hand over Arthur's and kissing at the corners of his eyes.

"Perfect." he repeated, lavishing Arthur's face and neck with soft kisses. "Now I just need to find a guy that knows how to do prison tats."

"we'll ask around," Arthur said, "there should be one somewhere." Alfred grinned, going back to planting soft kisses on Arthur's neck. Arthur sighed, his breath tickling Alfred's ear. "You really won't leave me?" he asked quietly.

"Wouldn't even think of it." Alfred responded automatically. Arthur sighed again, closing his eyes and letting Alfred do as he pleased. Alfred carefully laid them back down, running his hands across Arthur's sides. Arthur squirmed, a giggle escaping him. He pressed his fingers against Alfred's stomach, grinning when the man froze.

"Two can play at that game." Alfred erupted in a fit of laughter as Arthur began tickling him, trying to escape.

"Q-Quit it!" Alfred choked out, stopping his attack on Arthur to clutch at his stomach. Arthur shook his head, prying Alfred's hands away to continue his tickling. He rolled them over to get a better angle, smirking down at the American. Alfred cried out as Arthur continued, tears coming out of his eyes. Alfred looked for a way to escape, grabbing Arthur's hands and rolling them over. he pinned the hands over Arthur's head, laughter still in his system. He slowly started to tickle Arthur one-handed, not even bothered as he kicked and squirmed and laughed raucously in his ear.

"Stop, stop! I can't breathe!" Arthur gasped, subsiding into another fit of giggles. Alfred ignored him, just continued running his finger up and down Arthur's side. Arthur called uncle once he was out of breath, Alfred letting him go carefully.

"I...Hate...you..." Arthur gasped out, his chest heaving.

"I love you too." Alfred chuckled, kissing Arthur's chest. Arthur rolled his eyes, placing his arms loosely around Alfred's neck. Alfred smiled, leaving a trail of kisses up Arthur's chest and neck until he finally captured his lips. Arthur purred, opening his mouth for Alfred. Alfred entered eagerly, fighting with Arthur's tongue. Arthur won the battle, eagerly mapping out Alfred's mouth. He rolled them over again, pressing himself flush against Alfred. Alfred growled, placing his hands on Arthur's waist. their tongues danced together, at times in Arthur's mouth and at times in Alfred's. they broke for air, staring at each other while they gasped.

"Again?" Arthur asked, entranced by Alfred's blue eyes.

"If you want to," Alfred panted, "I wouldn't mind a round two." Arthur shook his head, bringing Alfred into another searing kiss.

"only because it's been a long time." Arthur said when they broke apart, Alfred cheered, moaning as Arthur, pulled him into another kiss, one hand going to stroke his limp member. Alfred returned the favor, pumping Arthur's cock until he was fully hard again. "I'll get the lube." Arthur breathed into his ear, sliding off of him and heading to the chest.

"Why're you gettin' that?" Alfred asked, propping himself up on his elbows. "We only did it a little bit ago, you should still be loose-"

"I don't plan on bottoming again." Arthur cut him off. Alfred frowned as Arthur looked for the lube, getting up and walking towards him.

"Come on Artie," Alfred said, wrapping his arms around Arthur's waist, "do you really want to go through all the hassle of preparing me when I can easily start pleasuring you?" he started stroking Arthur's length again to prove his point.

"At least I was going to prepare you," Arthur argued, "Not just shove into you like you did to me..."

"I couldn't wait any longer." Alfred said, biting Arthur's shoulder as he stroked fast, feeling Arthur buck his hips, "I was sex deprived for a month."

"Oh wah wa-aaah," Arthur's sentence ended in a moan. Alfred smirked, seeing that he had won the argument. He dragged Arthur back to their bed, sitting down and pulling him onto his lap. Arthur gave him a lustful glare, resting his head on Alfred's shoulders as the man continued stroking him.

"Bloody git..." He panted, groaning as Alfred captured his mouth.

"The one and only." Alfred said when he pulled away. He went to suck on Arthur's neck, getting more and more turned on by the man's little moans of pleasure.

"stop-ah- teasing," Arthur managed out, unable to stop bucking his hips, "or I'll- nngh." Arthur stopped trying to talk, digging his nails into Alfred's shoulder.

"You'll what?" Alfred asked, licking the shell of his ear. "You'll come?" Arthur didn't answer, just continued bucking into Alfred's hand and moaning. "Come on Artie, tell me." Alfred breathed. Arthur moaned loudly in response, looking desperate for release. Alfred grinned, moaning as Arthur's cock brushed against his own.

"Rub them together," Arthur panted, "You should feel good too..." Alfred nodded, moaning as he did as Arthur ordered. They kissed desperately, Alfred's hand a blur between them.

"Fuck!" Alfred gasped, "Arthur..." Arthur groaned Alfred's name, his eyes closed tightly. he finally released with a satisfied moan, pulling Alfred close to him as his body shook with pleasure. Alfred stroked himself to completion, biting at Arthur's shoulder as he released. He fell back onto the bed, Arthur going with him. Alfred clutched at him, trying to regain his breath. Arthur nuzzled him, kissing his neck lovingly.

"Better than sex?" Arthur asked him, leaving a good size mark.

"Hell no." Alfred breathed.

"It sure sounded like it was." Arthur countered, moving to another part of his neck. Alfred chuckled lightly, tilting his head up to expose more flesh.

"You were makin' most of the noise, babe."

"Don't call me that." Arthur grunted, biting harshly. Alfred flinched, but nodded. he sighed as Arthur licked his neck as an apology, kissing the bite one last time before snuggling up to him.  
"If it wasn't better, then why'd you go along with it?" he asked, tracing patterns onto Alfred's chest. "Did you enjoy it at all?"

"Of course I enjoyed it," Alfred answered. "I came, didn't I?"Arthur snorted, grabbing some of the blankets and wiping off the mess on their stomachs.

"True," he said, staring at the dirtied bedsheets. "We'll have to change these."

"You're worried about that now?" Alfred laughed, "We've had sex on these plenty of times before."

"And then we go to sleep right after," Arthur wrinkled his nose. "It's rather disgusting."

"do you want to climb into the spare bed?" Alfred asked, kissing Arthur on the nose, "we can strip the sheets and wash them tomorrow or something."

"Alright," Arthur muttered, pulling Alfred to his feet and going to the spare bed. Alfred smiled, pulling the blankets over them and cocooning them from the outside world. He wrapped his arms around Arthur, snuggling up to him and breathing in his scent. they held each other, jumping when they heard knocking on their door.

"Get the fuck up." Vash called, "open the door in the next 10 seconds or I'm throwing away your dinners." They groaned in unison, Alfred rolling out of bed and wrapping the sheets around his waist. He pushed the chest out the way, pulling the door open.

"You could a just set them on the ground." he grunted, scowling.

"Fuck you too." Vash snapped, shoving the plates of food into Alfred's hands. Alfred fumbled with them, sighing as he saved the plates.

"Be nice Vash." Lillie said behind the man, peeking behind him.

"Yeah be nice Vash," Alfred repeated, sticking his tongue out. "Thanks for bringing us dinner." he added to Lillie.

"No problem." Lillie smiled, tugging Vash away. Alfred chuckled, closing the door and turning back to Arthur. he handed him a plate of food, sitting down and digging in. They ate in silence, Alfred placing their plates onto the floor once they were done. They lay back down, talking about nothing. they soon fell asleep, Arthur using Alfred's arm as a pillow and Alfred snoring loudly.

* * *

**Please Review**


End file.
